Under The Stars
by eromist
Summary: Another OC joins Easy Company.
1. Chapter 1

It was either stay or go.

And the decision was made a lot easier, considering it was lonely now.

Things were different this time around, women were allowed to try-out for any type of combat role. It was interesting and it struck a lot of women. They were all very eager to try out for various roles in combat. Combat medics, infantry, mortars, machine-gunners, communications, anything. And you could join any type of army, navy, marines and this new one, the Airborne infantry.

Of course, it would mean leaving this country.

Only the American Army had allowed this, "experiment", to take place.

There were only two main requirements for women.

They had to be over eighteen. And single.

It was the same requirements for men, too. That and of course, the obvious. You had to be healthy, have no problems which would require long-term medical care and the fitness, well, if you weren't fit before you joined, you'd surely be fit after.

For Noelle, it was a no brainer. She had to go.

In fact, as soon as she saw it printed across the papers on a Monday morning, she had already left her village to board the ship, which would take her across the Atlantic and over to America. Having just turned sixteen on the twenty-fifth of February, Noelle would have to lie. Which could go both ways, easy or hard. She didn't have a birth certificate, or any form of identification. There was nothing to tell them she was eighteen or sixteen. Technically, she wasn't lying at all.

She arrived in Brooklyn on the tenth of July.

It was a very bright and sunny day.

The dock was packed with folks leaving the ship, pushing past like they were in some great rush. Noelle almost got trampled a couple of times and she tripped up, fell and almost cracked her skull during the process of leaving the dock. It was some start to her new life. But she didn't crack her skull, Noelle made it out of the dock and felt a little lost. She had no idea where to go from there.

It was just by chance that she bumped into a guy who worked on the docks.

"Where's Georgia?"

The guy looked at her, like she had two heads.

Noelle cleared her throat, "please?"

He laughed a little, "well, it's about seven hundred miles that way".

She frowned, "eh?"

"What? You think it would be at your doorstep – get out of here, kid".

Noelle looked around her, "where?"

This guy was getting agitated now, "what?"

"Where should 'a get out of here from, mister?"

He sighed, "Jesus Christ – get the train to Virginia, then from there, get another train to Georgia. Bam! You're there".

Noelle nodded, "'awright, thanks".

"Goddamn, kids".

So, it was going to take her almost a day to reach Georgia.

Noelle figured it couldn't have been worse than the journey across the Atlantic. She was sick the entire ten days. Noella was never good with travelling, always suffered badly from it because she wasn't used to being on a vehicle. Which was ironic, considering she was about to enter a training facility to train up and coming Paratroopers. Noelle figured it would be alright, it was just a plane – nothing too scary.

Noelle made it onto the train, without any issues.

She took a seat by the window, two empty seats in front of her.

The train was filling up, but she didn't have anyone sitting with her. Noelle was fine by that, this was a pretty overwhelming experience, loads to take in. She wasn't used to things being so busy and loud, having grown up in a tiny village, sitting two miles away from a tiny town, right by sea. She used to go fishing in the sea, spent plenty of summer days down by the water. And if not the sea, then she'd be out in the forest, running wild and annoying the pit workers, who would be poking out from the pit caves, coughing up black phlegm from their lungs. And it wasn't too long before she was joining them. God, working down in the pits was horrible. Noelle left school at eleven and worked down in those pits for years. She used to crawl though tiny tunnels, collecting coal and the likes. Then she'd put everything in this sack, which was wrapped around her neck. It would weigh her down most of the time. Noelle then had to crawl backwards down this tunnel, where she'd dump all the coal into a huge cart. That's what she did, from when the sun came out, until it went back down again.

Noelle still had a cough. Even though she left the pits a year ago.

She didn't go back to school, worked on a farm instead.

They needed the money, like everyone else, they were living in poverty.

Noelle had reached America with holes in her shoes, a thin grey jacket, a very dirty shirt and trousers which were far too big on her. Some of the people on this train had lovely suits, the women wore long dresses, face full of make-up. Noelle thought they looked like movie stars. No one dressed like that where she was from. They'd get robbed!

Noelle got off at Virginia and boarded the next train.

It was, once again busy. And she soon found herself sitting opposite this man.

He had just sat down, taking the seat by the window.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in her clothes and holey shoes.

Noelle didn't really look at him, he just looked like an ordinary guy, catching a train. Maybe around twenty-years-old, she didn't know. He was older than her, anyway. The people who got onto this train, some of them had nice suits, others just had their slacks on for work.

Starting up a conversation with a complete stranger was odd.

Especially when that stranger was a kid.

"You come from Virginia?" He asked.

Noelle shook her head, looking away from the window.

"No?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I came on a ship". She replied, "then this guy told me to get a train here".

He soon pulled an amused face, "what?"

Noelle shrugged, "I 'dunno. America's pretty big, eh?"

He chuckled, not knowing if she was serious or not but she definitely wasn't from America. Her accent was a dead giveaway, obviously. "Have you got family here?"

She shook her head, "nah – 'no me. Do you?"

He cleared his throat.

_Jesus Christ_, he thought.

"Yup. I was born in West Virginia".

Noelle nodded slowly, "that's where we 'wir, eh?"

"Yeah, that's right".

"'Awright". She responded, evenly.

His lips twitched, "so, you're from Scotland, then?"

She nodded. "Yeah – 'wis born there and that".

"Right". He said, with a small laugh on the end. "What's your name?"

"Noelle Stewart". She answered, "what's yours?"

"Carwood Lipton".

Noelle pulled a face, "Carwood?"

Lipton nodded, crossing his arms. "Is that a funny name?"

She sighed, "well…we don't have Carwoods in Hillend, that's the truth".

He smiled, "Hillend? Is that your town?"

"It's a village". Noelle told him, "the 'toons Dalgety Bay. Right by the sea".

"Oh, you like the sea?"

"It's 'awright". Noelle shrugged, "do you?"

"Yeah, it's alright". Lipton smirked. "So, what are you doing in America?"

"Am 'gonna join the army". She said, "cause they said it was fine to join, 'fir women".

He nodded slowly, eyebrows twitching. "Which branch?"

Noelle frowned, "how'd you mean?"

Lipton cleared his throat, "uh – navy, marines-"

"oh, Paratroopers".

He stilled a little.

"Yeah, same". Lipton said, after a moment of silence. "Toccoa?"

Noelle nodded, "are 'ye going there too, like?"

"Yeah". He replied quietly, "you think you've got what it takes?"

"Hope so". She mumbled, "cause 'a snuck on a ship to get here".

His first impressions for this kid, they weren't very good.

Lipton was told the best would be at Toccoa and he wanted to fight alongside the best.

Did Noelle give off the impression that she could be the best?

No, she didn't.

At best, Lipton thought perhaps she was a little naive and younger than she looked.

There was no way in hell, she was eighteen.

But judging by what she was wearing, it was plain to see, she didn't have much in Scotland. That perhaps this was her only chance of earing some money for her family. But even then, surely, her family wouldn't allow her to join the Paratroopers and travel across the Atlantic by herself.

It was her coughing which broke Lipton from his thoughts.

She sounded worse than a smoker!

When the coughing ended, Noelle cleared her throat.

"You smoke?" Lipton asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't buy cigarettes".

"You're old enough to buy cigarettes". He said.

He knew he was right! She wasn't eighteen.

"They're 'no cheap". Noelle told him.

Ah, he could have guessed that.

"Worked in the pits". She said, with a tiny shrug. "All that black stuff – makes 'yer lungs bad".

He nodded slowly, staring at this kid with a tiny frown. "You collected coal?"

Noelle nodded, "for ages".

"Explains the cough, huh?"

"It's 'no good for 'ye". She said, "some guys, they worked down there since they 'wur wee things. And they're always sick and stuff".

Lipton could feel himself warm-up to her a little.

Maybe because she was just a kid, desperate for money.

He didn't know but she was a long way from home.

"How old are you?" He asked her quietly, "I won't tell anyone, alright?"

Noelle looked up at him, "eighteen".

Lipton sighed, "there's no way-"

"I am, though". Noelle said, "just look young, probably cause 'am small and that".

He sighed again, holding up his hands. "Alright – I believe you".

Lipton didn't believe her.

She didn't look eighteen, not one bit.

Noelle grinned, showing off teeth. Which were pretty crooked, perhaps a little large. Sort of like two buck teeth at the front, reminding Lipton of a rabbit. Because when she wasn't smiling, her front teeth were still outside of her mouth, resting on her bottom lip. She had a very odd look about her, Lipton thought. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Noelle had very large brown eyes, which always looked curious or confused. When she was a kid, the other kids used to call her "Puzzle". Of course, always in a mean way. And if they weren't poking fun at her eyes, it went straight to her teeth.

But there was hope for Noelle yet.

Women could join any combat role.

Maybe Noelle wasn't the only female insane enough to try out for the Paratroopers.

Lipton hoped for her sake she wasn't the only female at Toccoa.

Though she was perhaps a little odd, Lipton found it easy to talk to her.

He spoke about his time at school, his younger siblings.

But he never brought up the accident which could have torn his family apart.

And Noelle, she told him that she had to leave school at a young age.

Which explained a lot.

When the train stopped in Georgia, they both got on this truck, with a driver standing by. It was an army truck, "camp Tombs", written on the side. Noelle and Lipton wondered past the crowd and towards this truck.

"You two need a lift?"

Lipton nodded, "yeah…Toccoa?"

"That's right – get in".

Camp Toccoa was set by the forest. It was a sloppy mess, with mud and red clay. And because the barracks and buildings were under construction, they had tents to sleep in with cots. First impressions of the camp weren't great for Lipton. No one expected to be sleeping in a five-star hotel, but he did expect barracks, like the other army camps. And considering Parachuting was a new concept in American Military history, the place was pretty quiet.

The driver took down their names and told them to report to; "tent E".

Noelle and Lipton made their way down the muddy grounds, passing a lot of tents. Hundreds of them. Some guys were outside, smoking and talking. While others were inside, with little oil lamps lighting up the tents. It was getting dark, they had arrived late on, around eight that night because the journey had been a long one.

When they got inside the tent, a few others were already there.

They all stared at each other, very carefully and curiously. As if sussing the next guy out.

"You brought your kid sister?" One of them asked Lipton.

"Uh – no". He responded, "she's a friend of the family".

Noelle frowned a little, wanting to state that was a lie.

But Lipton gave her shoulder a tiny nudge.

"That's right". She responded.

The other guys face brightened, "oh, cool. You're from Scotland, huh?"

Noelle nodded, "aye".

Frank Perconte, Herman Hanson and Wayne Sisk.

Those were the three guys inside the tent.

And the five of them were all assigned to Easy Company.

They had Lieutenant Sobel as their commanding officer.

"Oh, you'll hate him, alright". Sisk said to them, "he's a real mean son of a bitch".

"Yeah?" Lipton asked, "you guys been living it tough?"

Perconte snorted, "you seen what's around you, man? We're living like animals".

Noelle walked over to one of the cots, where a uniform and boots were set down for her.

She picked up the boots; they had no holes and they were very shiny.

Smiling, she sat down on the edge of the cot and quickly put her shoes to the side. Putting the new pair of socks over her feet, Noelle slipped on the boots. They felt amazing, though, were very big on her. Noelle had tiny feet, these were a size nine.

This place was a five-star hotel for her.

A cot, a roof over their heads, clothes and boots with no holes.

Noelle almost felt like she didn't deserve any of this.

"You guys hungry?" Hanson asked, "I managed to snag a couple of things from the mess hall".

Lipton nodded, sitting on the cot next to Noelle. "Yeah, we could eat".

Hanson gave him two bananas. "It ain't much". He said, "but you'll get breakfast in the morning".

"Thank you". He placed the other banana beside Noelle, who was carefully unfolding her uniform. Lipton smiled a little. Maybe she would be okay here. But in any case, he promised himself to keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed out of trouble.

The conversation was light that night.

They talked about home, mostly. Where they grew up, family and friends.

Noelle had fallen asleep pretty quickly upon arriving.

After she ate, she got changed and promptly passed-out, exhausted from travelling.

And it was a good thing too because at five the next morning, this guy walked into their tent and yelled for everyone to get up. They only had ten minutes to dress, use the latrines and run out into the muddy grass. The man standing before them was tall, with narrow, hard eyes and dark hair. He looked like a man who wanted to be respected. He looked very awkward, not so much of an officer. He yelled at them to stand straight, arms by your side. And he stared at each and every one of the enlisted guys, five of them.

"Name!"

"Carwood Lipton, sir".

"Why are you here, Private?!"

"To fight with the best, sir".

The man yelling at them was Lieutenant Herbert Sobel.

Their Commanding Officer.

"Name!"

"Noelle Stewart".

Sobel leaned down, staring at her. "Noelle Stewart, what?!"

Confused, she looked up at him.

"A 'dinny have another name".

As green as the grass, she was.

The others mentally cringed.

"You say, sir!" Sobel screamed, "that's how you address an officer, Private!"

Noelle blinked. _Oh._

"Drop and give me ten!"

"Ten 'whit?" Noelle asked and then quickly added, "sir".

Sobel, who hated her but liked the fact that she was giving him reasons to show off his "toughness", pushed Noelle to the ground. Her hands managed to save her fall, though her nice and clean uniform was now covered in mud.

"Push ups!" He raged, "are you stupid, Private?! You don't have a brain, do you?!"

So, it wasn't the best start to the day. Noelle had already gotten into trouble and while lying in the mud, she tried to think what a push-up was. Sobel had soon squatted by her head.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Private?!"

Noelle nodded, she had to agree with him there.

"All of you! Get down and show this useless piece of shit what a push-up is!"

After struggling with these push-ups, Sobel led them down to a track.

"You have under twelve minutes to run this mile-track!"

Noelle wasn't look forward to a run. She wasn't an athlete, not like these guys. They had all played sports in school, Noelle wasn't used to running, just crawling through tight and enclosed spaces. So, it was only natural that the others leapt and sprinted in front of her, while she ran at the back.

"Get moving, Private!" Sobel screamed.

It was very hard running on a muddy and wet field.

Noelle tripped a few times, landing in the mud.

Sobel was screaming even more, every time she fell down.

"You're pathetic! Get up, now!"

It had only been one hour into the morning and Noelle was already failing bad at this.

However, she still ended up finishing under the twelve-minute mark.

Sobel ordered them to the mess-tent for breakfast.

Soaking and covered in mud, the five Private's walked towards the tent, joining a line of guys before them. They didn't care about the ten push-ups they had to do that morning, though were a little annoyed that Noelle might start dragging them down more.

"Look, just say sir, alright?" Perconte told her, "stop giving him excuses to yell at you".

Lipton sighed quietly, "this is new for all of us, Frank". He reminded him, "and you're right, he is a hard-ass".

All things considered, Noelle didn't seem to mind that Sobel had spent the morning screaming at her. She didn't take his insults to heart and she didn't care that she was covered it mud, with perhaps a shattered ego. Though, Noelle didn't have much of an ego to begin with. But it did bother her that Sobel made the guys do those push-ups because she couldn't. Why were they being punished for her failures?

After breakfast, Sobel made them do the assault course.

Assault was the correct term; this thing was very intimidating.

A big six-foot wall, large wooden beams going up a slop, monkey bars, rope swings and lots of different sized tunnels. Of course, Sobel expected them to be great the first time around. The three guys who arrived a couple of days before Lipton and Noelle, they took the lead and showed them how to do it properly, as well as three men from the regular Army, who had already been through all kinds of training. They were there mostly to scare you. If Sobel wasn't shouting, they'd shout at you, to instil pressure and fear.

The rope swing and wooden beams were the first obstacle they encountered.

It went fine.

The monkey bars didn't go well for Noelle, she lacked upper body strength.

Hanging there, one of the army guys yelled at her.

"Don't just hang there like a piece of meat! Do something!"

So, she let go and fell into the muddy puddle.

"Goddammit". Lipton whispered, when he reached the end of the monkey bars.

The next stage was the wall.

Of course, Noelle couldn't get over it. She was only five-foot!

With a big jump, Lipton grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"Thanks". She whispered.

Nodding, they both jumped down.

Tunnels were easy enough, Noelle was used to tight spaces.

She was very skinny, slid right through those tunnels like a worm.

After the assault course, which was a fail on Noelle's behalf, the three army guys started to teach them about drills. Soon, the five of them were lined up. He told them how to stand, how to stay completely still without moving and how important it was to learn these basic drills.

"Left…turn!"

Of course, Noelle turned right.

"Private!" He screamed, "are you really that stupid?! Do you not know your left from right?!"

She shook her head, "no, Corporal".

Taking out a pen from his pocket, he wrote "L" on her left hand and "R" on her right.

"Again!"

Noelle looked at him, "thank you, Corporal!"

"You're an idiot, Private". He said to her, "and you'll wash out before you can wash the ink from your hands!"

By the end of the day, they were all very tired.

Sobel told them to shower and wash their uniforms.

Sisk warned them, "clean everything. Polish your boots until you can see your eyes staring back at you".

So, they didn't go to bed straight away.

Noelle spent most of the night cleaning. Her hands were raw by the end of it. And she was shattered. Everything hurt, legs, arms – everything. Even her hair hurt. She just wanted to go to sleep. Noelle was used to waking up early, being muddy, cold and hungry. Hanson had a very good middle-class upbringing. Though had learned to adjust in just a few days.

"I did a lot of camping". He said to them, "guess I'm used to the outdoors".

Noelle was sure used to it anyway.

Lying in bed, they had one hour before lights out.

Reaching under her pillow, she brought out the notepad and pencil.

They were each given a notepad, just to write down whatever they wanted, really.

_ "Jimmy, _

_ I am in America now. And it is very wet and muddy. I think it was raining a lot. Maybe it rains a lot over here, like back home. I feel okay. My chest is still sore and I keep on coughing when I run and stuff but it should be okay. I have made some freinds_ _frends__ FRIENDS. They are very nice and funny. Carwood. Frank. Hanson. And Sisk. Sisk is small not small like me but he is_ small._ So is Frank. Carwood is taller than us and very fast at running. He pliad done sports in school. I am slow not fast like them. _

_ I feel angry at my writing. So I will stop now. _

_ Luv, _

_ Noelle". _

Placing her notepad and pencil back under her pillow, Noelle got under the blanket.

Lipton made sure everyone was in bed before he turned off the oil lamp.

"How'd you find it?" Perconte asked the pair of them.

Lipton snorted, "sure is tough, Frank".

Sisk yawned softly into his hand, "you'll get the swing of things – Noelle? How'd you find it?"

"Fine". She replied quietly.

"You 'gotta try harder". Hanson said to her.

"I will".

Lipton cleared his throat, "well, we all need to work on our weaknesses".

"Right". Hanson said, "which clearly lacks in her".

Noelle frowned, "what's that mean?"

"Jesus Christ". He sighed, "you're not strong, Noelle. You're weak and skinny, like a Goddamn toothpick. Why the hell are you even here?"

Perconte, Sisk and Lipton felt a little bad for her.

But Noelle didn't seem at all that bothered, "cause 'am skint – why're you here?"

Hanson was quiet for a moment, "because I 'wanna fight with the best. Just like everyone else". He said, "and you – you ain't the best".

"Alright, let's enough". Lipton said quietly, "let's get some shut eye".

With that in mind, Noelle had a lot to think about.

She could sneak back onto a ship and go home. It was easy getting onto a busy ship, you just had to pretend you were with a family. Noelle picked an Irish family, six kids, two stressed parents. It was easy. And getting home would be fine too and she might just do it. But then again, Hanson might have been saying those things to her, just to push her into doing better.

Noelle didn't know.

She only thought he wanted her gone, that was it.

Noelle would try harder, she thought she was already today.

But she needed to be the best because they were all expecting the best.

…

The next day brought sunshine and more enlisted men.

Now, Easy had around one hundred guys and Sobel started to split them up into Platoons.

Noelle and Lipton remained together in 2nd Platoon.

She was relieved to have him by her side, at least he liked her.

Sobel was demanding the new guys names, shocking them by his screaming. Noelle was used to being screamed at, all you ever heard in those pits was someone screaming your name. It would echo down the tunnels and sometimes, the ceiling would shake, and mud would almost bury you. Those were the scary moments down in the pits. Or, when your head torch would go out and you'd be left in complete darkness. Noelle hated the dark.

"Well, if it isn't Private Goofy". Sobel smacked the side of her helmet.

Noelle was saved when someone laughed.

Sobel's attention was soon drawn towards him.

"What's this? Did you find something funny, Private?!"

He quickly stopped laughing, "no, sir".

"So, why the hell were you laughing?!"

"Uh – I'm not sure, sir".

Sobel shook his head, "idiot".

Getting to know the guys was always going to be difficult for Noelle.

She was quiet, kept to herself in the back of the tent and pretended she was busy, while they all shared their life stories with each other. Noelle overheard things, this guys from Texas, he's married, that guy was from New York with seven brothers.

Each Platoon would eventually have around forty-eight guys, between three Platoons. Easy were apart of 2nd Battalion, along with Dog and Fox. Altogether, the 506 now had three Battalions. Each Battalion had three Companies. Plus, Battalion Head Quarters. It was all very simple, but it took Noelle a lot longer to get the hand of it. In fact, she was still processing it.

Noelle was sitting on her bed, polishing her boots.

She was minding her own business, when she heard one of the new guys say;

"come on, I'll take you round the barrack – you stupid mick!"

"Oh, you're on, tough guy!"

Well, it seemed this guy decided to pick a fight with one of the guys from the regular Army.

Noelle looked back down at her boot, choosing to ignore this.

It's not like they'd get into trouble anyway, it was only a fight.

They had to be clean enough to see your eyes staring back at you.

Noelle looked closely towards her boot – still not shiny enough.

Sighing, she scrubbed harder against the leather.

"Noelle". Lipton picked up a sock from the ground, "put these away".

She looked up from her boot, "sorry, Carwood".

Lips twitching, he sat opposite her on his bed.

He watched her for a few moments, "have you spoken to the guys?"

Noelle shook her head, "I 'dunno what to say".

"Well, saying 'hello', that would be a good start".

"Right now?"

Crossing his arms, Lipton nodded. "Yeah, right now".

Biting down on her lip, Noelle put her boot down.

Getting up, she picked a random guy, who was sitting on his small bed.

"Hello".

Frowning, he looked up.

"My name is-"

"piss off".

Noelle tilted her head to the side.

"Where?"

"Jesus Christ". He sighed, shaking his head. "What do you want?"

She cleared her throat, "I thought I – I'm telling 'ye hello".

From his bed, Lipton sighed quietly. This was going to be tougher than he thought.

But Noelle didn't appear to be giving up just yet.

"That 'was'ny nice".

"I don't care". He grumbled, "I ain't here to be your friend, kid".

Noelle pulled a face, "am eighteen".

He laughed, "no you're not".

"Aye, I 'um". Noelle argued back quietly, "how would I lie?"

"You're not making any sense". He said, "don't you mean; why would you lie?"

"That's what I say's".

"No, you said, 'how', it's completely different".

"How?"

He got onto his feet.

Noelle thought he was about to punch her.

But he ended up laughing.

"You're funny". He said, "what's your name?"

"Noelle". She said, with a grin. "What's yours?"

"Alex Penkala".

He gave her a hand a firm shake, which almost crushed her bones.

Noelle took her hand away quickly.

"How come you wanted to break 'ma hand, then?"

Penkala laughed again.

She gave her hand a shake.

"God, you're something else, huh?" He said, with a smile. "And you're Scottish too? That's pretty cool".

Noelle stuffed her hands into her pockets.

She didn't want that to happen again.

"It's 'awright". Noelle mumbled, "where're you 'frae?"

"Uh…South Bend".

"Where's that then?"

"Indiana".

She frowned, "'ye 'dinny look Indian".

Penkala laughed again.

Noelle looked at him, keeping a natural face.

He stopped laughed with a sigh, "oh, you're serious?"

She nodded.

He cleared his throat, "it's in America".

"Aw, right". Noelle said, "see, 'am 'no 'frae here".

Penkala grinned, "yeah…I think I get it, Noelle".

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen".

Her eyes brightened, "aw, same!"

Noelle was very convincing when it came to lying.

He laughed again, "yeah – you already told me, Goofy".

Noelle set him a toothy grin, "eh – 'whit can 'a say, Alex? Am 'no the smartest, eh?"

Penkala smiled, "look, say what instead, alright? You're 'gonna confuse everyone".

"How?"

He laughed, "Noelle! You 'gotta speak proper, you know?"

"No really, no". She admitted, with a tiny shrug. "Just how 'a speak, 'ye ken?"

"Who the fuck is ken?"

Noelle grinned, "you know".

"Kens, you know?"

She nodded, "yeah".

"So, ken, knows?"

"Aye, ken knows". Noelle said, "ken, kens".

Penkala laughed, lightly shoving her arm.

"Man, you're funny, Noelle".

Noelle sighed, "am all puzzled, with that".

He smiled, "yeah, me too".

"By the way, can 'a ask?"

Penkala's eyebrows twitched in confusion.

"Who's Goofy when he's at home?"

He grinned again, "that means you're a bit…silly?"

"Aw, like a numpty?" Noelle asked him lightly.

Penkala shrugged, "yeah – sure".

He sighed, looking at her.

"How old are you really, Noelle?"

She looked back up at him, "am eighteen…like 'a says".

"Nah, you're not". Penkala said softly, "but, hey – I won't rat you out".

"Like a grass?"

He pulled a face, "what?"

Noelle tilted her head to the side, "like…you won't tell. Like, you won't grass on me".

"Oh, I see". Penkala mumbled softly, "yeah, I won't do that".

She gave his arm a tiny punch, "you're 'awright, Alex".

He smiled, "you're not too bad yourself, kid".

When one of his friends walked over, Noelle left.

She sat back down on her bed, picking up her boot again.

Lipton smiled, while she started cleaning again.

"Was that so hard?"

Noelle looked up at him. "Saying hi? Nah – was 'awright, Carwood".

And from that encounter with Penkala.

Noelle figured everything would be, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Easy was starting to shape-up well as it grew in numbers.

The barracks were now up and liveable. The men were very happy to be living inside something stable and waterproof. They had new beds, fresh sheets and pillows. In the centre of the barrack was a tiny coal fire for the winter, the barrack was nice and spacious too. They were warm and they took good care of the place. Noelle spent most of her time cleaning. She'd iron out her uniform at the end of every day and clean her boots.

2nd Platoon were given a Platoon leader as well, Lieutenant Winters.

He was tall, very athletic looking and a good guy.

Winters was patient and earned their respect from day one. He never screamed at them like Sobel and he was always fair. However, that didn't stop Sobel from being an ass. He'd still revoke their weekend passes, make them do the obstacle course over and over again until it was perfect and every morning, they'd have to run up a mountain, named Currahee. It was three-miles up, the slope was steep, and the terrain was rough on their feet. But you had to keep going, despite the pain, or else you'd be out.

Noelle was still only talking to Lipton mostly.

She'd sometimes speak with Penkala, if he was alone.

It wasn't that they didn't like her, they just didn't want to get close to her.

"She'll die out there".

They'd say. Which, just from looking and hearing her, was probably true.

Noelle didn't expect to survive this war, she just needed the money, a roof over her head and food. God, and didn't she just love the food here. She'd eat anything handed to her, didn't matter what was in it, the kid was starving. Noelle was that kind of skinny which Sobel constantly pointed out. If he wasn't yelling at her for having large teeth or perhaps being a bit behind, it was her weight. Everything went right back to her weight.

And to punish her for things she couldn't control, Sobel would make her dig holes.

Noelle was always out back digging holes.

Once the holes were completed, Sobel would fill them back up.

"Where are your holes, Private?! Do them again!"

It was a never-ending circle.

Noelle didn't struggle so much with the physical, not anymore.

She could run up that mountain, get over those monkey bars and keep up with the men.

But reading and writing, that brought her down.

Lectures were a constant struggle for her.

She couldn't read a map, she couldn't work a compass and she couldn't do the maths. Noelle was set to fail. It was degrading for her. Noelle did feel angry at herself, she felt stupid because most of the men, even if they did leave school, most of them were doing really well with lectures. They knew a lot of tactics, they knew how to read a map and their future in this Company was set in stone.

The officers were very indifferent about Noelle.

However, when they started to learn about weapons and radios, Noelle hit the spot.

They were all given a rifle one week into training. It was an M-1 rifle, Sobel told them to keep it with them at all time, even when they slept. They had to know this rifle inside and out. So, you'd take it apart, put it back together again, over fifty times during the night. And the weapons training didn't stop at that. They learned how to use bayonets, pistols, knives, grenades, machine-guns, mortars and bazookas. They'd go out into the field after learning about the weapon that morning and fire it out.

Noelle loved firing out the heavy guns.

Every Friday night, they'd do a twelve-mile march.

Sobel had added on five-miles each week. It was a horrible march. No breaks, no talking, no smoking, no water. Guys were falling asleep while standing, it was a nightmare. But you had to keep going, or you'd get kicked out. The guys who washed-out, they were built for this, strong, fast and muscular. Noelle often wondered why she hadn't been given the boot yet. And when those guys left, new guys came in. One of them being Donald Malarkey.

For some reason, Noelle immediately liked him.

Though, the same couldn't have been said for Malarkey.

When he arrived, she walked right over to him.

"Hello".

Malarkey was with Muck and Penkala.

The three of them were sitting on a bed, Muck was showing him a picture of his girl form back home, Faye Tanner. And they were having a lovely conversation, until Noelle interrupted them. She reminded them of that little sister, the one you didn't want around your friends. They all knew she wasn't eighteen and they all hated that. But, at least Lipton and Penkala were still being nice to her.

"What do you want?"

Noelle frowned, she wasn't expecting Penkala to say that.

Malarkey looked at her, "I didn't think kids were allowed to join the army".

It wasn't a nice feeling, Noelle decided.

And she didn't want their pity.

"Nice 'te have 'ye on board". Noelle mumbled.

She left them alone, wondering back towards her bed.

Noelle didn't know why she was so drawn to Malarkey. There was just something about him that she liked. But she didn't know what and she might never know, if they all continued to push her away.

"Wait". Malarkey soon called after her.

She turned around, looking up at him.

"You – uh – you 'wanna see the picture of Skip's girl?"

Well, it wasn't something she was interested in.

"Awright".

Muck was a nice guy, really funny. Everyone liked him. He was from Tonawanda. Noelle didn't know where that was, she never asked, not wanting to sound stupid again.

"It's in Erie County, right by the Niagara Falls". He told her, "Canada".

"That in America?"

But of course, Muck tried to explain where he lived to her.

And it didn't go well, not at first.

The three of them pulled an amused face.

"Canada?" Penkala asked her.

Noelle nodded, "eh – aye. That in America?"

"No". Muck said with a grin, "and don't let the others hear you say that, alright?"

She gave a nod, "awright".

"I was born in Astoria, Oregon". Malarkey told her, "then, I moved to Warrenton, across Young Bays. Lived with my Gran".

"Your Gran?" Noelle asked him quietly, looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah, my Gran". He confirmed, "now, Astoria, that's in Oregon. Warrenton's right across the bay from Astoria".

"A lived near waters too". Noelle told him lightly, "lived by the River Forth, in a wee village called Hillend. We had a forest 'swell. Was nice".

"Yeah? You go fishing?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, used 'te go fishing".

Malarkey smiled, "yeah, me too".

Muck cleared his throat, "if anyone's interested, I went fishing as well".

"Yeah? Catch something big?" Penkala grinned, "like a boot?"

"Way smaller". He said, "more like a sock".

Noelle gave him a toothy grin, "that's way tiny".

"It is". Muck agreed, "almost as tiny as you, Nelly".

Her nose twitched at the name.

Muck shrugged, "Noelle, it's a long name. 'Gotta shorten it".

Malarkey looked back at Noelle, "it's a shame other girls didn't enlist".

"Yeah, wonder why?" Muck smirked, "they probably all went for the regular, or the navy".

"Probably". Penkala agreed, "you've 'gotta be tough to be here, that's for sure".

"A don't care". Noelle shrugged, "am still here".

"You are, huh?" Malarkey said, "must feel pretty good, Nelly".

"It's 'awright". She mumbled.

Noelle picked up the photo of Faye Tanner.

She was very pretty. Probably the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

In the picture, she was smiling, arms wrapped around Muck tightly.

Noelle smiled a little, "she's bonnie, Skip".

Muck grinned brightly, "ah – thank you, Nelly".

Her being accepted into this Company wasn't set in stone.

They might have started to like her, but she had a lot to prove.

Most of the time, Noelle was alone on her cot, writing in her notepad, or cleaning.

Other times, Malarkey, Penkala or Muck would call her over for a talk.

One night, everyone was heading to post PX for a beer.

Noelle wanted to go, they told her to stay behind.

"You won't like it". Malarkey told her, "everyone gets into fights and gets drunk".

It was a little disheartening when that happened. Noelle had worked hard all week, just to prove that she could keep up and that she might do okay out in combat. She had already proven herself physically, they knew she could handle the weapons, but she had ways to go. Noelle wasn't a terrible person, they all thought she was, "okay", but okay was never good enough.

_ "Jimmy, _

_ It's okay. Some of them don't like me much and some do. Am okay. Just doing what I have to. I think I will make friends one day, just not right now. Food is good. Very __tastie __tastey__ it's good. We sleep in huts now, they are made from wood. It smells like wood still. We have a fire, like the one at our house. It is-"_

"hello?"

Noelle looked away from her notepad and towards the door.

"Oh, hey". It was Martin, from 1st Platoon. "Bill around?"

She shook her head, "PX".

"You're – uh – they left you here?"

Noelle looked back at her notepad, "a wouldn't like it".

Clearing his throat, Martin nodded.

That was a lie. He could see right through it.

"You 'wanna come over and see for yourself?"

"How'd 'ye mean?"

Martin's lips twitched, "come to PX?"

Noelle sighed quietly, shaking her head. "Nah – best not".

"I think you should go". He pried, "come on, it'll be fine".

It wasn't fine, not at the start.

Upon entering the barrack, nobody noticed anything at first. But then Martin led her over towards Guarnere and Toye, who weren't happy about seeing her there.

"You brought the kid, Johnny?" Guarnere hissed, "why?"

Martin shrugged, "you all fucking left her, that's why".

"Jesus Christ – hey, you ever had a beer, kid?"

Noelle shook her head, "nut".

Toye took placed a bottle of beer into her hands, "start now".

She looked down at the bottle for a few moments before finally taking a sip.

It was bitter, it tasted horrible.

Noelle pulled a face, showing this disgust and making them laugh.

Still, the second sip wasn't as bad. Noelle figured she had tasted worse.

It was a very busy place, guys were singing, picking fights with one another.

A few punches were being thrown, nothing Noelle wasn't used to. She had seen it all. In fact, Noelle had even given a few punches here and there back home. So, she wasn't fazed by the rowdiness, not in the slightest. Noelle didn't know what the guys thought of her, but they obviously thought she couldn't handle a night in the post PX.

Toye was a big guy, probably the toughest looking guy in Easy.

He was from Pittsburgh, both parents were Irish. He looked like he'd snap you in half, just from looking at you. He was a man of few words, much like Noelle, they didn't have the best education history. Which was probably why they hadn't spoken to each other yet.

Guarnere was from South Philadelphia. He was the guy you went to for help. Guarnere helped a lot of guys and observed the ones at a higher rank from him. That's why he got promoted to Corporal pretty quickly, because he already had the traits of a great leader.

And Martin, he was a good guy too. He was smart, could get out of anything. He'd beg borrow and steal to get what he wanted. They called him the Scrounger. Martin was married to a girl named Pat, they got married in August on a weekend pass. Guarnere was his best man.

Lipton and Perconte were both married too, only they got married before Toccoa.

Everyone in Easy were different. But they all shared two things in common.

They hated Sobel.

And they wanted those jump wings.

Noelle finished off her first ever beer.

Toye gave her another one.

"You drink like the Irish".

Noelle pulled a face, "am Scottish".

He chuckled. "Yeah, you are".

She was pulled away by Malarkey, who led her towards the back of the barrack.

The radio was on, Muck and Penkala were gathered around, listening in.

"Glenn Miller's on, Malark". Muck told him.

The four of them were soon sitting on the ground, backs pressed up against the wall. Noelle had never heard of this man before, she hadn't listened to much of any music. This was all very new and interesting for her, much like when she received her uniform, boots with no holes and clothes which were fresh and clean. Noelle decided she liked music.

Malarkey and Muck surely loved music, she could tell.

Both theirs eyes lit up like stars. And it made her smile, just by watching them. She remembered when Jimmy had that same look, after bringing home two pounds from his work. He bought them potatoes, beef and some vegetables. They ate like kings that night.

Lipton was standing with Grant, another good guy from 2nd Platoon. Grant was good in the sense that he looked after everyone, much like Lipton. A few of the guys were a bit lazy when it came to inspections, Grant always made sure they were on top of things. While Lipton would often get on at Noelle for not picking up a sock.

"What's her story, Lip?" Grant asked him.

"She worked in the mines". He told him, "met her on the train over here. Coughed up a storm".

"Jesus". He whispered.

"Yeah".

Grant looked back at her, "she ain't eighteen".

Lipton shook his head, "no, she's definitely lying about her age".

He shrugged, "so, we don't say anything".

"No, we don't".

…

They were getting sorted out into squads now.

Each Platoon was broken down into three twelve-man rifle squads, with a machine-gunner and an assistant machine-gunner to each rifle squad, plus a six-man mortar squad to operate the Platoons 60mm mortar.

Muck, Malarkey, Guarnere, Penkala, Ed Sabo and Brad Freeman made up a mortar squad.

Noelle was a little gutted she wouldn't be with them.

But she was tiny, there was no way in hell she could carry a mortar around.

Some guys were picked for communications, Bain and Luz were picked for radiomen.

Noelle was apart of a rifle squad. Which was fine by her. Anything more complicated would have been too much for her. She wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but Noelle was fine with that. So long as she could shoot her rifle, they wouldn't have any problems. She was in 1st rifle squad with Toye, Popeye, Grant, Carson, McClung, Harris 'Salty', Burr Smith 'Smitty', Sal Bellino, John Sheehy and a few others, all led by Lipton, who was soon promoted to squad Sargent. And Diel was their Platoon Sargent now.

Like most rifle-men, Noelle was very close with her weapon.

She treated it like a tiny kitten, was always very careful with it.

When they weren't doing physical training or lectures, Noelle was cleaning her rifle and taking it apart. No one had to tell her what to do, Diel surely didn't. Before a Sargent could ask her, Noelle was always putting her rifle back together, it's how she managed to stay out of trouble, as far as the Sargent's were concerned. Sobel, well, he was a different kettle of fish. You couldn't do anything right, everything was wrong according to him.

One day, he made her dig up thirty holes because her foot was in the wrong position when standing at attention. It wasn't in the wrong position at all, she later found out by Malarkey, Sobel just needed an excuse to punish someone. And like most cases, he picked her. It was either Noelle or Alley. Jim Alley had a lot of energy, like a firecracker. Sobel didn't like his fiery energy. Noelle and Alley were always the ones digging holes or doing extra duties together. And by the end of each day, no matter how exhausted she looked, Noelle went straight to her rifle.

Being in the barracks at night was always relaxing.

The guys would put on the radio, play cards, craps and dice.

They'd gamble, smoke and talk.

With the smaller lights on, they'd stay up for hours.

Noelle liked night time in the barracks, where everyone would talk about home. She'd sit and listen quietly, while she cleaned her rifle. Muck would often relive the tale of him swimming across the Niagara. It was a very riveting tale. He always told it very well. And he'd like to point out that he swam the river at night. Malarkey said;

"going out over the Columbia river bar makes swimming the Niagara look like kiddy stuff".

"We'll do it". Muck told him, "but remember, I swam the Niagara at night".

Malarkey laughed, "yeah?"

"You'd bet, Malark".

"What about you, Nelly?" Malarkey asked her, "you done anything stupid?"

She nodded, "sure".

They both waited for an answer, which didn't come.

Muck grinned, "care to elaborate, Nelly?"

Noelle looked up from her rifle, frown on her face.

Malarkey cleared his throat, "what stupid stuff have you done, Nelly?"

"Right – eh – well, when 'a worked in the pits-"

"mine?" Penkala raised an eyebrow, "you worked in the coal mines?"

Noelle nodded, carefully setting her rifle down.

"Jesus". Malarkey whispered, "what did you do down there, Nelly?"

"A went through wee tunnels, got all the coal". She said, "and then 'a had 'te put them in this sack, went 'round 'ma neck and then 'a had 'te crawl backwords, to get to the others with the cart".

Muck lit up a cigarette, "you left school to work?"

Noelle nodded, "aye – was eleven".

Malarkey frowned a little.

That must have been tough. He had to work at a young age but at least he still got to attend school. It explained a lot about Noelle, it was sad they had judged her so harshly upon meeting her, Noelle couldn't help the way she was. It wasn't her fault she missed out on so much education.

"How come 'ye lived with your Gran?"

Noelle asked Malarkey this, so very softly.

And, with as much curiosity as his kid sister.

"Well". He cleared his throat, "dad's business went bankrupt. My younger brother Bob and little sister Molly, they went off to live with my parents in a replacement cabin, we lost the house. I have an older brother John, he lives in Southern California – and yeah, that's still in America, Nelly".

Muck and Penkala grinned at that last part.

Noelle bit down on her lips for a few moments, processing this.

"Are 'ye poor?"

Malarkey shook his head, "not compared to most guys here, no".

She sighed, "your dad must hate that, eh?"

He cleared his throat, "yeah – little bit".

Noelle might be slow on most things but seeing that look cross Malarkey's eyes, she didn't miss it. She had seen it in herself a few times. She had seen it in Jimmy's eyes, and it worried it to see it in Malarkey. Looks were often hard to reach, especially if they vanished quickly. Though, once you've seen that look, you never forget it. The burdened pain look.

So, Malarkey's dad was going to be a touchy subject.

Noelle figured she'd avoid it.

"You know, Joe left school at fifteen and worked in the mines". Malarkey said to her.

Noelle looked over at Toye, who was playing craps with some of the guys.

"Bit like you, huh?" Penkala commented lightly.

"A don't think he went in the tunnels, Penk".

The three of them smiled at that.

"No, Nelly". Malarkey said, "I don't think he'd fit".

Noelle turned back to look at the three of them, "Sobel don't like how skinny I 'um".

"You got a medical condition?" Muck asked.

"Me? No". Noelle said, waving her hand. "Am just a wee skinny malinky".

Malarkey huffed out an amused laugh, "a what?"

She picked up her rifle, "a skinny malinky". Noelle repeated, "just 'no got big feet".

"Nelly, what the hell are you-"

"skinny malikny longlegs, big banana feet. Went to the pictures but could'ny find a seat. When the pictures started, skinny malinky farted. Skinny malinky longlegs big banana feet".

Noelle brought out a rag, resuming cleaning her rifle.

The three of them stared at her for a few moments, before they started to laugh.

"You're fucking crazy, kid". Malarkey said.

"Bat-shit, crazy". Penkala added.

"Man, you Scottish people have the weirdest poems". Muck said.

Noelle nodded slowly, "aye, we do".

They were beginning to see a different side of Noelle.

Perhaps a funnier side.

Though, maybe she wasn't meaning to be funny.


	3. Chapter 3

It was going to be a hard day, Noelle could tell.

She had already gotten into trouble.

Sobel tipped over her bed because the sheet was creased at the bottom.

And when he left, a few of the guys were pissed at her.

Then, Winters got them all lined up outside.

"Alright, you know the drill". He said, "drink everything from your canteen".

It was normal for them to drink every last bit of water before training. They did it every morning, Noelle was used to it. But that morning, it wasn't her greatest morning. And halfway through drinking her water, the liquid sat heavily in her stomach. Still, an order was an order, she had to finish every last bit.

However, as soon as she finished drinking the water, it all projected right out of her mouth, almost hitting Smitty, who yelped and took a step to the side. Before Winters could say anything, Sobel marched right over to her. Grabbing her by the ear, he took her away from the guys and handed her a shovel.

"You have ten minutes to dig me six holes. If you do not complete this task, you're out".

Believe me, she could have run out of that camp and submitted defeat.

So, she got digging.

While everyone started to run up Currahee, Noelle was digging holes.

However, before they left, Winters came over to her.

"Once you've finished, drink more water before you join us, okay?"

God, he was so kind.

Noelle nodded, "yes, sir".

Smiling a little, Winters clapped her shoulder and left.

Sometimes it was nice being alone and digging up holes. Noelle did a lot of thinking during those times. Nothing too complex, she just thought about Hillend, the town and being at the beach, trying to catch some fish for dinner. She'd think about people she never met, though would have loved to meet. Her mother, for example. She never knew her mother, she died once Noelle was born. Noelle bet her mother was pretty, with eyes like hers. She'd imagine her being warm, loving and kind. It was always nice to imagine a person you'd never met. It was nice thinking about a life you craved but could never have. Noelle didn't know why it was nice, but it kept her mind occupied when doing something hard.

Make no mistake, Noelle was used to hard work.

She worked in the pits, was brought up extremely poor.

When you were that poor, you had to get creative and find out how to survive.

Noelle would steal from the farmers. She had to, how else would they eat?

They'd set up traps in the forest, capture a few rabbits or whatever they could get. Noelle was very good at creating new traps. She had always been clever in that sense. She just couldn't read or write well, that was it. One time, she brought home two rabbits, that did them good for a couple of days. But it didn't beat the day Jimmy came home with two pounds and food.

They didn't have good water supply. Noelle would go next door with two buckets every day and use their water for washing and drinking. If they got sick, they'd get medicine from the doctor who lived down the street, who was always willing to help the needy. Noelle could milk it, she could play the victim if it meant they'd survive the winter. And winters in Scotland were horrible.

Noelle completed the holes and ran to join the others up the mountain.

Covered in sweat and mud, already exhausted.

She joined her Platoon and ran up the rest with them.

The thing about Sobel was, he was running with them. You could tell the man struggled but he still did it. He earned a new nickname, the Black Swan, because he ran like a duck. His arms would be flapping around like a bird. It was the craziest thing, what a way to run! And during his flapping moments, he'd shout things at you.

"Hi-ho Silver!"

"The Japs are 'gonna get you!"

"Keep running! You drop out, you're done!"

And they'd all huff and puff.

"Stupid mick". They'd say, "what an asshole".

Whatever helped them get up that mountain, it was said under their breath.

Smitty had the best one, "I'll show you".

And waiting for you at the top of the mountain was Winters, who was second up there.

He'd be encouraging you to keep going.

"I'll meet you at the bottom, we can do this – come on!"

It didn't matter much to Noelle that day, because it was a bad one.

September the fourteenth. She hated it.

Having her bed flipped over, getting sick and then digging holes.

And during the obstacle course, she went and fell off the wall.

Noelle fell back, head smacking on the ground.

It was very painful, and it made her head fuzzy.

Sitting up, she rubbed the side of her head.

"Private! Get up!" Sobel screamed, marching over to her.

Oh, she'd just need to get up.

Noelle clumsily got onto her feet.

Taking a few steps back, she ran and leapt onto that wall. Toye grabbed her arm, helping her up. He gave her a tiny concerned look.

"Okay?"

Noelle nodded, "aye".

"Right, let's go – come on".

She got off lightly with that fall. Her back was sore, it wasn't broken. But her head hurt like hell. It made her dizzy and she felt sick from it. Noelle didn't touch her lunch that afternoon, she just stared at it, feeling her stomach churn at even the smell of food. It wasn't a good day. Everyone had bad days, Noelle remembered when she had the flu but still had to work in the tunnels. She thought that would have been her worst ever day, but worse days followed after.

It was a Monday as well, always the worst days.

Noelle drank a lot of water during lunch, making up for lost fluids.

It was a little concerning when Noelle didn't eat because she loved to eat. Didn't matter how that meal tasted, she'd eat it. Noelle decided to stop playing with her food and she got up, leaving the mess hall earlier than they had to. After putting her food away and ignoring the glares she got from the cooks, Noelle headed outside.

She wondered down the camp, passing the barracks.

They still had fifteen minutes until lectures.

Noelle almost wanted to hide out and skip lectures. Her head hurt enough as it was.

So, when the time for lectures came, Noelle got into the lecture room and sat in the back.

She'd take notes, listen in and try to understand.

One day, she hoped to just get it, like it would all suddenly click into place. When it came to maths, Noelle found that was her greatest struggle and every trooper had to learn basic maths because it came into play when reading a map and figuring out distances and what not. You didn't have to be Einstein, but you did have to grasp basic knowledge.

When lecture ended, everyone cleared out of the room.

They had two hours free time before more physical training.

Noelle stayed behind.

Lieutenant Nixon did the lectures. He was a good guy, a cool-hand.

She wanted to ask the man for help. Because Noelle felt like a failure.

And sitting at the table, watching him. Noelle chickened-out.

She got up, collected her things and scurried out of that room.

…

Noelle sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off her boot.

Her feet were ruined. They were red, covered in blisters.

The boots were too big and constantly rubbed against her flesh. And when they got wet, it softened her skin, which caused her skin to peel and bleed. They had been like this for a couple of weeks now, Noelle just didn't tell anyone. Besides, her head was sore still.

"Ah…Nelly". Lipton sighed sadly, "why didn't you tell anyone your feet were so bad, huh?"

She quickly put on her sock.

Lipton looked at her for a few moments, with a frown.

"Come with me, alright? We'll get them looked at".

Noelle felt like the world's biggest failure. It was a very scary process when you were injured during training. If you missed out on days, you'd risk getting held back and then placed into another unit. Noelle didn't want that, she liked being in Easy Company.

So, she was very nervous.

_ Where's Carwood taking me? _

It was a small barrack with a red cross painted above the door. Lipton walked in first, Noelle followed shortly after. A few guys were there, she recognised them, Al Mampre, Earnest Oats and Ed Pepping, all Easy medics. Al was assigned to 2nd Platoon, he was a good guy. They liked him, though the medics were often very quiet and kept to themselves.

Lipton figured taking Noelle here, would prevent her from being kept held back. Though these men were still training, they still got to use their tools.

"Sargent". Mampre greeted kindly, "what can I do you for?"

Lipton placed a hand on Noelle's shoulder, "Nelly's having problems with her feet".

"Right…let me take a look". He then looked at Noelle, "Nelly, hop-on up that table there, huh?"

Still a little cautious, Noelle jump on a table.

Mempre took off her boots and socks, exposing her feet.

"Yeah, we can do something – she'll need smaller boots. That's the problem".

"I'll speak with Sargent Diel". Lipton said, "Nelly? I'm 'gonna get the Sargent, okay?"

Noelle gave him a tiny nod, looking down at her hands.

It was a case of giving her feet a good wash, applying a special cream to the wounds and giving her dry socks and smaller sized boots. Noelle wouldn't suffer anymore injuries after that, though it could have turned into something a lot worse if Lipton hadn't noticed anything. The process of getting her blisters tended to hurt but she was used to the odd blister here and there.

Sitting on the table, Noelle looked at everything curiously.

They had dummies, to practice on.

Some of the dummies had needles stuck in their arms, some were wrapped in bandages. These guys must have worked very hard because on top of training with the Company, they had to learn all this medical stuff.

"What'd they teach 'ye?" Noelle asked Mempre.

"How to preform immediate first aid". He told her, "and how to look out for signs for trench foot, frostbite and other ailments".

"Like…getting sick and that?"

Mempre nodded, with a tiny smile. "That's right, Nelly".

"You missed out the part of controlling blood loss". Pepping pointed out with a smirk.

"How could I forget that conversation". Mempre mumbled, shaking his head.

Noelle tilted her head to the side, "how'd 'ye do that then?"

He looked at her, "control blood loss?"

She nodded.

Mempre sighed, "well…you've 'gotta find out what kind of wound you're dealing with first-"

"loss of limb". Pepping said.

"Artery". Oats added.

"If a bullet went through, if it hit an organ".

"Where the exit wound is".

"Once you've figured that out". Mempre said, "then you start applying pressure. The pressure could range from being inside the body, or right above the wound". He said, "it all depends".

"Blood loss is a big deal". Pepping said, "and then you've got your plasma, you inject this baby right here into the veins, it helps the blood volume and blood pressure maintain at a normal level. It prevents shock".

"Then you've got sulfa powder, you put that on an open wound, it prevents infection". Oats added. "And after you've done that, you move the wounded guy out to an aid station, where the regimental doctors and surgeons take over".

Noelle looked back down at her feet.

Mempre smiled, "your feet are a minor case, you don't have to worry about them".

She looked back at him and smiled.

"You'll be back with your buddies once we get you new boots".

Noelle bit down on her lip, "a don't think they're 'ma buddies, not yet".

"You ain't fitting in?" Mempre asked her softly.

She shook her head.

"Well, that's a shame". He said, "you seem like a sharp kid".

"Sharp?"

Mempre chuckled quietly, "yeah, you seem bright – you know, clever".

Noelle raised an eyebrow, "don't take this the wrong way but…'a think that's silly".

"Why's that?"

"Cause no one's called me bright before".

Mempre gave her a sad sort of smile, "well, maybe they weren't so bright, huh?"

Noelle looked up at him and smiled. "Ta".

"Does that mean 'thanks?"

She nodded.

Mempre smiled back at her, "well, you're welcome, Nelly".

Noelle decided she liked the medics.

Diel gave her new boots, they fit much better, though still a little big but it was the best they could offer her. Noelle had tiny feet, she was a small girl. Even her uniform was too big, but she never complained about it, not once. However, Guarnere, he got a hold of her uniform that night and adjusted it for her.

"My Pop, he's a tailor". He told her, "I learned a few tricks from him, kid".

Noelle was in her PT gear, sitting on his bed beside him.

"What'd the docs say about your feet?"

"Said it were fine". Noelle mumbled softly.

"Good". He nodded, "well – least you won't be assigned to another unit, huh?"

"Aye – that would be bad, eh?"

"For sure, Nelly".

With her uniform tailored, Noelle felt things starting to fit into place.

That night, she got into her bed and brought out her notepad.

_ "Jimmy, _

_ Happy Birthday. _

_ Luv, _

_ Noelle". _

…

Things were staring to click into place for Noelle.

After lectures, she was handed back a worksheet they had to complete during class.

The guys all passed, everyone was relieved.

For Noelle, she had been dreading this moment.

Earlier that day, she threw-up in the latrines. The nerves were terrible.

Noelle found it hard to concentrate and ended up falling off that wall again.

She didn't hurt her head that time, though did give her arm a good knock. Thankfully, it wasn't broken but Noelle was angry with herself for not paying better attention. She was getting fitter, Noelle could do the obstacle course and complete it with her Platoon. She could do thirty push-ups, pull-ups and one hundred sit-ups. Better still, Noelle could reach the top of that mountain in twenty minutes, with the rest of the guys. It was crazy, it used to take them over forty minutes to run up that mountain and now, in just over a month, they had cut that time in half.

She had proved herself physically.

And her rifle, that weapon was her best friend.

Noelle treated it with a lot of care and fired it with meaning. Her target shots were greatly improving. She wasn't as good as Shifty, Sisk or McClung but she was decent for someone who hadn't even touched a gun before. Emotionally, Noelle was pretty strong. Mentally, that tore her up. She was still slow, not very quick to think on her feet. But she was finding that she could follow orders better now, without asking, "how do I do that?", or "why do I need to do that?"

Easy were shaping up to be a great Company, one of the best out of 2nd Battalion.

They trained a lot harder than Dog and Fox.

More runs, more marches, more physical demands.

Noelle couldn't believe she was still around.

However, sitting in this classroom, with a worksheet marked and placed in front of her, she could feel herself start to shake. Noelle flipped the worksheet over, staring back at it. This was just a general understanding of what they had gone over for the past month. Maps, compasses, tactics and general maths.

"Well done, everyone". Winters said, "you've all passed".

It was true, they had all passed, even Noelle.

It wasn't a big deal for some but for people like Noelle and Toye, it was a huge deal.

Noelle had just passed, by the skin of her teeth.

Four more wrong answers, she would have failed the test.

Everyone was clearing out of the barrack, Noelle was still staring at this worksheet.

Her brown eyes, they were filling with tears.

"Private Stewart?"

Noelle looked up from her worksheet.

Winters tilted his head to the side, with a tiny smile.

"Lectures are over".

"Sorry, sir".

Noelle quickly got up from her seat, taking her sheet.

Biting down on her lip, she looked up at Winters. "Can 'a keep it, sir?"

Winters looked at the worksheet, she was holding onto it tightly.

He gave her a tiny nod, "you may keep your work, Private".

This bright smile reached her face, "thanks, sir".

Not failing that test, was Noelle's greatest accomplishment in her sixteen years of life.

You couldn't have painted a happier person.

But, like most things, people ruined that moment.

When Noelle was making her way to the barracks, 1st Sargent Evans stopped her.

"Private, you can't take that with you".

"But –". Noelle was about to tell him Winters allowed her to keep the worksheet. She didn't, because she couldn't put the man under the bus. "Okay, first Sargent".

Evans snatched the worksheet from her hands, looking over it.

"This is terrible, Private".

Her heart sunk like a ship.

"You'll need to re-do the test".

Sighing quietly, Noelle nodded.

"Okay, Sargent".

She had to trail behind him while he told Sobel.

God, Evans could have let this slid, so easily. But his only friend in Easy was Sobel, who he worked closely with. And the only person Sobel liked, was Evans. Of course, the CO made a huge deal out of this and ordered her to take the test again, and again – until she got it right. It wasn't a hard task, she just had to correct the answers she got wrong. And if she got only two of them wrong, Sobel told her to do it again.

Noelle was sitting in that lecture room for hours.

She missed target practise and she missed supper.

Her mind was fried. Noelle didn't know how long this would take.

But at eight, that night, she finally completed the task and got it right.

"You're dismissed".

Noelle, relieved, left the lecture barrack and made her way to bed.

She wasn't bright, Mempre was wrong.

Noelle felt like an idiot, a huge idiot who was dragging everyone down.

"He gave you, what? A dozen chances". Malarkey said to her.

She nodded, staring down at her boots, while she sat on the edge of her cot.

"You don't look happy". He pointed out quietly, "you passed, Nelly. You should be happy".

Noelle slowly looked up at him.

"Happy?" She whispered, "'a failed".

"No, you didn't". Muck said, "you passed, Nelly".

It didn't feel like she passed.

Murphy kicked off her boots, took off her uniform and got into bed.

Exhausted, she fell asleep before lights out.

…

When Sobel got promoted to Captain and Winters as 1st Lieutenant, Sobel had to take out his jealousy and aggression onto his Company and he did this in a very cruel way. First off, he told them to eat up, they were having lectures after lunch, no more runs or obstacle courses. So, they all stuffed up on spaghetti. It was very tasty, even though some complained it was only noodles with ketchup. Noelle enjoyed it, she ate every last bit.

However.

Sobel and Evans soon came charging into the mess hall.

"Orders changed! Easy on your feet, we're running Currahee! Three miles up, three miles down! Hi-ho silver!"

How bittersweet, after enjoying lunch, now they all had to run on a full stomach.

It was a miserable run, everyone was puking.

Sobel would poke fun, offer them an ambulance ride back down the mountain.

But you couldn't stop, even if you were chucking up, you had to keep running.

Running and vomiting wasn't an easy task, Noelle found.

She got it everywhere, all down her shirt and her boots. That was going to take ages to clean, she was more pissed off at that than anything else. Noelle would heave, vomit would come out, she'd cough, and someone would slap her on the back. And when she was puking, she'd do the same for the guy next to her.

They all truly hated Captain Sobel.

When they got back, they had to quickly shower and change for tonight's march.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to get the stains off their shirts.

Soap, warm water, it was everywhere.

Noelle scrubbed to no end and once that was drying, she moved over to her boots.

"That fucking asshole". Toye was grumbling, "that fucking asshole".

"Yeah, he's an asshole". Liebgott muttered.

"There was no Goddamn need for that". Grant said. "None at all".

"So, he's an asshole". Guarnere mumbled, "so, what? We can't stop it".

"He's right, we just 'gotta keep going". Muck pointed out, "let's show that ass who's boss, huh?"

"He is the boss, Skip". Malarkey smirked.

"Well, I know that, Don". He said, "but, we just 'gotta show him that he can't tear us up".

Noelle paid no mind to their complaints, everyone complained.

She complained, sometimes. Mostly about lectures or digging holes.

Noelle was humming a song under her breath, one she had heard on the radio.

She couldn't remember the name of it but loved her voice. Noelle was never a music fan, not until Malarkey, Muck and Penkala would sit her down and force her to listen to all the greats. Glenn Miller, Benny Goodman, Cab Calloway, Bing Crosby. And the female artist she couldn't remember the name of, the song she was currently humming.

"You remember that one, huh?" Penkala asked her softly.

Noelle stopped humming and looked up at him.

"What's the name?"

"Summertime, Billie Holiday".

Noelle smiled, looking back down her at boots. "Oh, aye". She said, "'a like her".

"Me too". Penkala said, "some of the fellas, they don't".

"They 'no like her voice?"

He frowned a little, staring down at her.

Did she have no idea?

"What's it like in Scotland, Nelly?" He asked, "do people – do they all get along?"

Noelle scratched the end of her nose. "How'd you mean like?"

Penkala sighed softly, shaking his head. "Well…do you know Billie is African American?"

She shook her head, "'a 'didn't know". She then asked, "is that…like, is that bad?"

"No". He said quietly, "no, it's not bad at all, Nelly".

Noelle nodded a little, "aw, good. Cause 'a like her loads".

Penkala smiled.

"She sounds like an angel".

"She wrote a good song called Strange Fruit". He told her, "I think you'd like it a lot".

"Will that be on the radio thingy?"

Penkala shook his head, "no…it won't".

Noelle frowned, "that's 'no fair, eh? Bet it's cracking".

He smiled again, "it's a very good song, yeah".

She then cleared her throat, "and by the way".

"Yeah?"

Noelle's eyes shifted into a look no one had seen before.

"Not everyone gets along".

The way she said that, sent a tiny shiver down his spine.

And he wanted to know but he was scared to find out.

Penkala looked down at her boots, "they look good, Nelly".

…

Everyone was ready for the night march after supper.

When the other Company's were getting ready for bed, Easy were forced for a twenty-mile march that night, in complete darkness. Sobel wouldn't be attending this one, he'd be waiting with Evans by the barracks, making sure they made it back on time with their canteens full. He sometimes attended the marches, though it was usually Winters leading them.

Twenty-miles.

Next week, it would be twenty-five.

Jesus, how much would they be doing by the end of their time here?

Noelle had noticed how her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness.

The others were finding the same. It was like having night vision. And from these marches, it brought out a new strength in them because it didn't matter how tired they were, they found that they could push past the tiredness and carry on. Noelle found a sense of comfort from hearing their own boots march against the ground. It was weird, gave her a sense of belonging.

If the guy in front of you swayed, you'd give them a tiny poke on the back.

They'd snap out of it and continue.

When Noelle stumbled, the guy behind her poked her a little too hard and she fell.

It caused a stop in the march.

"Nelly". Malarkey sighed, grabbing her arm.

"Sorry". She whispered, while he helped her back up.

"Everything okay?" Winters asked, who had come back to check.

"Fine, sir". Malarkey replied, "she tripped".

He nodded, looking over at the girl. "Okay, Private Stewart?"

"Yes, sir". Noelle said, "sorry, sir".

"That's okay". He replied smoothly, "alright – pick it up, Easy".

Grumbling, they continued the march quietly.

Malarkey looked down at the girl.

"Okay?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, fine".

Guarnere turned around, "you two, keep quiet".

"Right". Malarkey smirked, "sure thing, Bill".

Noelle grinned, looking down at the ground.

Looking back up, she looked towards the trees. They were strange at night, looking more like looming shadows and between the branches, bushes created faces and figures. Noelle remembered when she thought she saw another person in the tunnels with her, the darkness likes to play tricks with you. It heightened your senses, made you feel more nervous somehow. She used to get scared walking home along after work, because she had to cut through a graveyard. And it wasn't until one of the workers said to her;

_"the safest place to walk, is through a graveyard. No one can hurt you there". _

That's when Noelle started to feel better about walking through that graveyard.

Human's could be cruel, extremely cruel.

Men would beat their families, women would turn to alcohol.

Kids would hurt other kids.

And the police would attack the innocent.

Noelle had seen a lot of messed-up things. She had been into trouble with the police a lot. For stealing, mostly. Other times, Noelle hadn't done anything. Jimmy was always taking the blame, always tried to keep Noelle out of trouble but it was hard, when trouble always found them, no matter how hard they tried to keep things in secret. She was too young to see the problem, and even to this day, Noelle still didn't see the problem.

_ "It's all my fault, Noelle". _

Blinking, she looked away from the trees.

Noelle swallowed back the tightness in her throat. It didn't do her any good thinking. Just made her weak and more vulnerable to Sobel. And that was the last thing she needed.

When they got back, Sobel was mad at Winters because they were running late.

He was also extremely mad at Christenson, who took a drink from his canteen.

Christenson had to repeat the twenty-miles alone.

When they got back into the barracks, they had to get ready for inspection the next morning.

So, it was cleaning and ironing.

Noelle placed her uniform on the table and picked up the hot iron.

She did what she usually did, only this time, the iron went right over her hand.

Letting out a tiny yelp, she dropped the iron and it landed on her foot.

"Aw, shit!"

A few heads turned then, they'd never heard her curse before.

Some of them laughed, while Diel picked up the iron.

"What did you do?"

Noelle was clutching her hand, "ran it over 'ma hand, Sarge".

Diel sighed, "Jesus Christ, Nelly – alright, come with me".

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he quickly let her out of the barrack and into the latrines.

Turning on the cold tap, he took her hand and stuck it under the water.

Noelle bit down on her lip, "that's cold!"

Diel raised an eyebrow, "good".

"It's sore".

"Yeah, I bet, kid". He shook his head, "you're lucky it ain't worse".

Noelle looked up at him, "it's 'no bad?"

"No, it's fine". Diel's voice softened a little, "just 'gotta be more careful, alright?"

She kept it under the water for five minutes.

Noelle pulled it back, when the water dried from her hand, it started to hurt again.

"Can 'a do it again?"

"We don't have time".

She pulled a face, "but it's sore, Sarge".

Diel shook his head, "sorry, kid. You're just 'gonna have to ignore it".

When they got back into the barrack, Muck and Malarkey were ironing her uniform.

Noelle's face softened, while she wondered over to them.

Muck smiled at her, "can't be doing this with a burnt hand, huh? Why don't you clean your rifle? We'll do this for you".

She felt her eyes burn a little at the kind gesture.

"Thank you". Noelle croaked, before turning around and walking over to her cot.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she started to take apart her rifle.

Maybe she did have friends after all.

…

"All my love, Faye".

"Man…you are lucky, Skipper". Malarkey said, "I don't have anything from Bernice".

Muck shrugged, "she's probably waiting for you to write her, Malark".

"Yeah, maybe".

Penkele rolled up an envelope and tossed it towards Noelle.

It hit the side of her face.

Frowning, she looked over at him.

"What?" She mumbled.

Penkala smiled a little, "where's your mail?"

"'No here". Noelle muttered, "how?"

He shrugged, "well – what about your family?"

She sighed, "what about 'um?"

Malarkey's eyebrows formed a small frown. "They haven't written to-"

"so?" Noelle's voice raised a little, "leave off, 'awright?"

The three of them stared at her, eyebrows raised.

She looked back down at her rifle, ignoring their stares.

Malarkey cleared his throat, "I didn't get letters today either, Nelly".

"Okay". Noelle mumbled lowly.

Muck frowned a little more, "does it bother you, Nelly?"

"No". She expressed, "but you's going on about it – does".

"Okay". Penkala raised his hands, "we won't talk about it again, alright?"

"'Awright, good".

Rubbing his lips together, Malarkey turned on the radio.

Noelle raised her head, Billie Holiday was playing.

Lips turning into a smile, she resumed cleaning her rifle and hummed along.

_ "Summertime and the livin' is easy_

_ Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high". _

Malarkey started to sing quietly.

She looked over at him.

_ "Oh your Daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'_

_ So hush little baby, don't you cry". _

Noelle smiled brighter now.

"You're good at that".

Malarkey looked at her, "what? Singing?"

She nodded, "aye…you sound like them singers on the thingy".

"Thank you, Nelly". He said with a smile, "I appreciate that".

'Goodbye Blues' came on next, by the Mills brothers.

Noelle liked this one.

She liked the guitar solo in the background. She thought it was pretty cool.

Like always, Noelle said, "I wish it were louder".

"Man, you and that guitar, huh?" Penkala smirked, "what about the piano?"

She shrugged, "it's 'awright…'a like the bass and the guitar best".

"Maybe you could learn one day, huh?"

Noelle shook her head, "am not smart enough, Penk".

Penkala waved his hand, dismissing that statement.

"Nelly, you know how to fire multiple weapons, you can learn an instrument".

Biting her lip, she looked up at him.

"You reckon?"

Penkala nodded, "of course, Nelly".

Noelle looked back down at her rifle, "maybe one day, eh?"

Malarkey was leaning back against his pillows, smoking and listening to the music.

Muck was writing up his reply to Faye.

And Penkala was reading a letter from his parents.

Noelle watched them all carefully, before she looked back down at her rifle.

"Don't have parents". She said quietly, so only they would hear.

They soon looked her way.

"Mum died when 'a was born". Noelle said, "dad died too, when 'a was nine".

"Shit, Nelly". Malarkey whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"That's rough, Nelly". Muck added quietly.

She shrugged, "it's fine".

Noelle carefully started to put her rifle back together.

"We managed, eh?"

"Who's we?" Penkala asked her softly.

Shaking her head, Noelle swallowed thickly.

"Doesn't matter". She whispered. "So…'a won't be getting letters or that. Don't worry 'bout it".

They didn't worry about it, they just felt bad about it.

Noelle would never receive a letter from home, she wouldn't get that morale out in combat. It didn't seem to bother her much, but it bothered them a little. It sucked that she wouldn't have that. They felt sad for her. The more they learned about Noelle, the harder her story got. No parents, no money and no school. It must have been tough for her.

And she was a sweet kid, they were beginning to see that.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the 26th of November, Thanksgiving.

Noelle didn't know about this holiday, hadn't heard of it before but she was confused because instead of celebrating, they had to crawl in the mud, on their bellies, under barbed wire, while live ammo shot over their heads. Hanging from the wires were pig guts, blood and other horrible body parts from an animal. It was disgusting. But you couldn't lift your head, you'd get shot if you lifted your head, you'd be dead. So, they had no choice but to crawl through the mess and make it to the other side, alive.

Guys were huffing, grumbling, complaining.

Noelle was just trying not to get shot!

Apparently, they were missing out on a turkey dinner, or something – Noelle didn't know.

She couldn't tell you. She didn't understand why that day was a holiday.

"'A don't get it".

Noelle said to Malarkey on their way back to the barracks.

"That? Yeah, me neither". He said with a sigh.

She shook her head, "why they going on 'bout a turkey?"

Malarkey pulled a face and then chuckled, "oh, yeah – well, it's to celebrate the Pilgrims first harvest in the New World, way back in October 1621. The feast lasted three days, it was attended by ninety Native Americans and fifty-three Pilgrims".

Noelle was left with more questions.

But she was also covered in mud and pig guts.

She decided to shower instead.

Noelle always felt like a new person after a shower. All that crap was off her, hair was washed, and she felt as fresh as a daisy. She'd get into her cot, write to Jimmy and then clean her rifle. Same routine, every night, for the past four months. It was like how some of the guys would attend church back home, every Sunday on the dot. Well, this was her service. Noelle never attended church, she had only ever been a few times with the school and when she left, she hadn't stepped foot inside of one. Noelle figured she had the best reason not to attend. It wasn't that she didn't believe in God, she assumed He hated her, so, she stayed clear of churches.

Most of the guys were Catholic.

Couple of them were Jewish or Protestant.

Noelle didn't care, religion never bothered her.

Though, it was always one for starting a fight.

Guarnere would call Liebgott a 'son of Abraham', Liebgott would want to take a swing at him but he couldn't touch Guarnere, he was a higher rank. So, they got into the boxing ring and sorted it out there.

It didn't make much sense to Noelle.

What was the point in starting a fight over someone's beliefs?

But then again, Guarnere didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just what they called Jew's back in Philly, apparently. They came out of it as good friends still, smiles all around. You never did stay mad for long in Easy. There wasn't any point in it, not when Sobel was around.

Four months.

Noelle couldn't believe it had been four months.

She couldn't believe that four months ago, she had snuck onto that ship, crossed the Atlantic and landed in a place she had never even thought of going. America was big, overwhelming and so very different from Scotland. But Noelle had adapted well. She could understand what they were saying better, there was no longer a language barrier between them. And the men were easy enough to get along with. By this point, they figured Noelle wasn't going anyway. Though, she still didn't believe she had any friends.

Until.

Noelle reached under her pillow and found a piece of paper under there.

Frowning, she pulled it out and unfolded it.

_ "Dear Nelly, _

_ We're writing you a letter. Kind of stupid, huh? But we thought it might cheer you up a bit! So, how's Toccoa treating you? I hope you're staying out of trouble! But we all know that's not true, huh? You're always digging holes with Alley. Well listen, you're doing a good job, Nelly. Doesn't matter how many holes you dig, you still dig them and smile at the end of it. And we might have only met a few months ago but you're some gal, Nelly. _

_ And listen, you ever feel like crap, just give us a wave. We're right opposite you. _

_ From your pals, _

_ Malark, Skip and Penk". _

Noelle read over that letter five times.

Not only because she struggled with a few words but because the letter itself was very touching. It made her eyes wet and her chest tighten. Her bottom lip quivered. Noelle had to compose herself before she thanked them, or else she'd be an emotional mess.

Looking up from the letter, she saw the three of them grinning and waving at her.

Choking out a tiny laugh, Noelle folded up the letter.

"Thank you". She said, voice breaking a little.

"Anytime". Malarkey smiled sadly, "you okay, Nelly?"

Nodding, Noelle cleared her throat.

"Yeah, 'am 'awright".

Well, she wasn't expecting that.

"You 'gonna write back?" Muck joked lightly.

Noelle laughed softly, with a shrug. "Dunno…you's want one?"

"Yes!" Penkala insisted with a grin.

Biting down on her lip, she looked back down at the folded letter.

"You's 'ma friends?"

Muck rolled his eyes and got up.

Reaching her side, he clapped her shoulder.

"Of course, Nelly!"

Smiling now, Noelle looked up at him. "'Awright, cracking".

It was nice falling asleep knowing she had three friends.

Lipton was happy for her.

"See? What did I tell you, Nelly? It all starts with a 'hello'".

"Aye, you was right, Carwood".

He smiled, "I think you're the only person who calls me by my first name".

Noelle shrugged, "just what 'a call 'ye".

They were both sitting outside the barrack, it was Sunday, their only day off.

"You ever miss Virginia?"

Lipton frowned, not expecting that question from her.

"Uh – I don't really think about it much, Nelly".

"How?"

He sighed, "well…if I thought about it, I'd miss home".

Noelle nodded slowly, "'a get it".

Lipton looked down at her, "you do?"

"Aye". She said, "like – I wouldn't either, cause I'd just be sad a lot".

He stared at her for a few moments.

"Are you happy here?"

Noelle smiled, "aye…'a get fed, got a bed and some friends".

Lipton smiled back at her.

The smile slowly fell from her face.

Noelle looked out towards the track, where a few guys were running.

Lipton frowned a little, wondering where that smile ran off too.

She reached down and picked the grass, while her mind drifted away.

_ "It's all my fault, Noelle". _

_ "How? 'A don't get it". _

_ "This wouldn't be happening, if I was just normal". _

Chewing on her bottom lip, Noelle rubbed the grass into her hands.

Lipton looked away from her, staring out towards the runners.

"I think we could beat them".

Noelle followed his gaze, "aye?"

Lipton nodded, "oh, yeah".

She rubbed her hands together, clearing the grass away.

"Do you?"

Noelle shrugged, "maybe".

Smiling, Lipton nudged her shoulder. "Go and beat them".

She pulled a face, looking up at him.

"Go on!" He urged, grinning now. "Show those yokels what we're made of, huh?"

Sighing, Noelle got onto her feet. "Fine – but 'a won't like it".

Lipton chuckled, "you will, I promise".

She walked over to the track, it was a couple of guys from Dog Company.

They both stared at her, while she jogged along side them.

"A've got 'te beat you's".

"What?" One of them frowned.

Noelle started to run faster now, "it's a race!"

Lipton laughed, while he watched her run.

Sure enough, she sprinted around that track three-times, making those two men dizzy.

He cheered, "go, Nelly!"

"It's 'ma day off!" Noelle yelled, with a large smile.

God, she was fast.

And that was her last ever run at Toccoa.

…

Someone had shown Colonel Sink an article from Readers Digest about how a Japanese Army Battalion had marched one hundred miles in seventy-two hours. Sink wanted to beat that world record. He'd ordered his best Battalion, 2nd Battalion, to do a forced march from Toccoa southwest to Atlanta. More than one hundred men marching 118-miles. Under Sobel's orders, they were not allowed to cross roads when they stopped for breaks. And the real killer, they had to do this march in full equipment.

So, at 0700 hours on the 1st of December, Dog, Easy, Fox and Battalion HQ Companies set out in the freezing rain and some snow. It was miserable. The mortar-men and machine-gunners had it the worst, carrying that heavy weaponry was terrible compared to what Noelle had to carry. Still, despite the weather, Easy kept their spirits high with songs and jokes. Luz was always the first to carry a joke and make them all laugh.

For those first 45-miles, they felt good, they were used to marching that long.

But at night, when they put up their small pup-tents, a high and biting cold wind picked up. No one could get a fire going, they were at the mercy of this wind. It was 2300 hours, they had ways to go but they had completed their first day. And because the field stoves didn't work, they were given bread smeared with butter and jam.

Noelle sat inside the pup-tent, squished between Toye and Lipton.

She ate in content, not too bothered for the weather at the moment.

Their bodies were close together, giving some warmth and comfort.

They got inside their wool Mummy-sleeping bags and settled down for the night.

Taking off their boots first, of course, which was a huge mistake.

In the morning, everything was coated in a thick layer of frost.

Guys found it hard to get their boots back on, they had to cut into them.

Noelle was okay, her boots were already a little big anyway but like the rest, her feet were swollen from being so cold. Getting up and marching again, it took a few-miles for their bodies to stop aching and hurting. The weather was miserable too, hail and sleet. Awful. It was horrible, people were sliding, their bodies hurt from carrying their weapons. If it got too bad, they'd take it in turns in carrying a machine-gun or a mortar. Noelle almost went right under the ground when a mortar was placed on her back, though she still carried it. If they could do it, then so could she.

"Give me that, it's alright".

Malarkey took back his mortar from Noelle.

She looked up at him, "'Am thirsty, Malark".

"Me too". He said, grunting, while he positioned his gun. "I'll find us some water, don't you worry about it".

They took a short break at noon, Noelle stuck with the mortar squad.

They sat on the side of a road, feeling a little down about this march now.

"Would you like some water?" A woman asked, from the front of a farmhouse, across the road.

Malarkey looked over at the woman, "just a second!"

He looked around, making sure Winters or Sobel wasn't around.

"I'm going for it, Bill".

Guarnere nodded, "good luck, you stupid mick".

Noelle watched while Malarkey quickly bolted across the road and towards the farmhouse. He filled two canteens of water and from the corner of his eye, he saw Sobel. Everyone grimaced, anxiously waiting.

"I want that man's name!" Sobel screamed.

However, they were soon called up to march again.

Sobel never did get Malarkey's name and the Irishman ran back with water.

He shared the water out, filling Noelle's canteen up first.

Noelle took a few sips, saving the rest of her water for later.

"'Ta, Malark". She said, "'a'll do the next one, eh?"

Smiling a little, Malarkey gave her arm a gentle nudge.

"That's a deal, Nelly".

They covered another forty so miles, with another thirty-eight to go.

Setting up their pup-tents, they were soon called for some "warm" food.

Toye was singing an Irish folk song. Toye was always singing.

Noelle felt her mood lift at the sound of his voice.

He'd probably make a better soldier than singer but out in this march, it was something they needed to hear. Noelle asked him to sing a song they'd all know, Toye sang "Summertime".

"No, 'no that one".

He stopped singing, looking down at her.

Lipton grinned, looking down at his food.

Toye huffed, pulling a slightly amused face.

"You're harsh, Nelly".

She gave him a toothy grin, "it's 'part of 'ma person".

Lipton cleared his throat, "you mean your personality, Nelly?"

"Eh – aye, maybe".

Toye shook his head, "you're not mean, Nelly". He said, "you don't got a mean bone in your body".

"No?"

"Nope". He responded, popping the 'p'.

Noelle tilted her head to the side, "should 'a?"

"I don't think so". Toye said, "then you'd be tiny and a pain in my ass".

"Which am 'a?"

Toye shrugged, "oh, you're still a pain in my ass, kid".

Noelle bit down on her lip, "how'd 'a stop being that?"

He looked at her, "you never stop, you hear?"

"'Awright, then".

Toye continued to look at her, "we're the same, huh?"

Noelle swallowed the food in her mouth, staring up at him.

"Both left school, worked in the mines".

She nodded, "aye – we're the same".

He cleared his throat, "could have gotten a scholarship to play football, you know".

"Yeah?"

Toye nodded, looking back down at his food. "Yeah".

"Does it bother 'ye?"

"What?"

Noelle scratched the end of her nose, "that you left school?"

Toye shrugged, "maybe".

She sighed, "same".

Lipton smiled at the pair of them, he knew they'd get along.

"Think you could get a scholarship?"

Noelle laughed.

Toye frowned, looking down at her. "Hey – quit it".

She stopped laughing, sighing at the end.

Shaking her head, Noelle looked back down at her food.

"No, Joe – 'no me".

"Why not?" He asked.

She shrugged, "cause 'am shite at everything". Noelle said, "but 'am good at picking coal".

Toye's frowned changed, "I don't believe that, kid".

She didn't answer.

"I think you're real good at things here, you know?"

Noelle bit down on her lip, "you too, Joe".

Smiling, Toye ruffled her hair. "You're a good kid, Nelly".

She stilled.

When his hand was removed from her hair, Noelle gently ruffled her fringe.

_ "Love 'ye, kiddo". _

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Noelle put her bowl aside.

She got into her sleeping bag and lay down, staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

Lipton looked over to Toye, who shrugged in return.

The squad leader sighed quietly, "alright there, Nelly?"

He asked, still staring ahead of him.

Noelle rubbed her lips together, giving a tiny nod.

"Fine".

The next morning was the hardest.

Instead of walking on muddy grounds, their feet and legs were met with concrete.

It was horrible and the road went on for thirty-eight miles.

Noelle was in so much pain, her knees were swollen because her feet hurt so bad.

Each time she wanted to complain, she'd bite the inside of her cheek.

And if she wanted to whimper, she'd set her jaw.

Her cough had been acting up that morning too. It gave her terrible chest pains. Noelle figured it was the cold, or the fact that her feet were constantly wet. She'd need to learn from those tiny mistakes and take better care of herself if they ever did this again. Always keep your spare pair of socks dry, wrap up your chest and never fall asleep with your boots off.

One mile from Five Points Atlanta, a band started to cheer them on, as well as crowds of people and reporters with large cameras, snapping their pictures. 3rd Platoon were the first to reach the finish line. Out of 586 men, only twelve failed to complete the march. That was crazy. Sink really did pick his best Battalion. Once you heard that band playing, cheering you on, all your aches and pains vanished. Noelle had a grin on her face, much like the others. It was such a rewarding moment for them all – they could really get through anything.

…

The best moment was getting on a train and sitting down.

It was one hundred miles from here to Fort Benning. And during this long journey, everyone could relax and sleep if they wanted. Malarkey was leaning heavily against the window, swollen shins exposed for the world. He was in so much pain. His legs were resting on the gap in the seat opposite him, where Noelle was sitting. Penkala was beside her, dosing off and Muck was next to Malarkey, smoking like a chimney.

"What's a –".

Noelle yawned softly into her hands.

"What's a Pilgrim?" She finished.

Muck smiled lazily at her, "a traveller, who journeys to a sacred place".

Noelle's nose twitched, "what's that?"

"Sacred?" Malarkey mumbled, eyes closed.

She nodded, "aye – that".

"A religious purpose".

She rubbed her lips together.

"So, they went on a walk 'te find God?"

Muck shrugged, "something like that, yeah".

She nodded slowly, "'awright, fair enough".

They both let out tiny laughs.

"Ha – you're funny, Nelly". Malarkey said.

"Your coat wet?" Muck asked her.

Noelle nodded.

"Take it off, get some sleep".

Leaning forwards a little, she started to take off her coat.

Muck left the cigarette in his mouth and grabbed her coat.

"How's your feet?"

"Eh – 'awright". She responded, "how's yours?"

Muck smiled a little, "ah – they're fine, Nelly".

Malarkey was snoring softly. He looked very peaceful, sleeping on the train.

Noelle looked over at him, "Skip?"

"Yeah?"

Muck was hanging their coats up, leaving them to dry off a bit.

"See Malark's dad?"

"What about him?" He asked, "cause I don't see him".

Noelle snorted softly, "nah, like – how come Malark's weird when he talks 'bout him?"

Muck sighed quietly, "well…his dad's…he's sad, I think".

He sat back down.

Her eyebrows twitched, "his dad is?"

He nodded, "I think his dad's sad, Nelly".

Noelle frowned, while she continued to look at Malarkey.

"But Malark isn't sad, Nelly". Muck quickly added, "and his dad, well, he got sad after they lost the house and his business, you know?"

She gave a tiny nod.

"He's sort of…sadder than sad, Nelly". He said quietly, "you get it?"

"I do". She whispered.

Muck then looked at her.

Noelle leaned back against the seat, staring out of the window.

"Get some sleep, Nelly". He said to her kindly, "you just need some rest, huh?"

Her eyes looked his way, "did 'ye really swim across that river at night, Skip?"

Muck grinned, "I did, Nelly".

Lips twitching, she closed her eyes.

"That's cracking".

…

_ It was very odd coming home that day. _

_ Though raining, the weather was muggy and warm. _

_ After working at the farm, Noelle walked inside the house. She took off her shoes, which were caked in mud from the fields and hung up her jacket, which was soaked from the rain. Walking into the kitchen, she brought out a large metal tub and then grabbed a bucket of water. Pouring the contents into the tub, Noelle started to wash her face, hands, arms and hair. _

_ God, that water was cold! _

_ Noelle dried herself off and headed into one of the rooms. _

_ Hands going by her side, she tilted her head. _

_ "Jimmy?" _

…

The train whistle woke her up.

Eyes snapping open, Noelle looked around her.

"Hey, sleepy-head". Malarkey smiled, "we're here".

Everyone was getting up now, putting on jackets which were starting to dry.

Muck handed her jacket to her, "put this on, it's still raining out".

Noelle put it on and grabbed her bag and rifle, before getting up.

Fort Benning was supposed to be a four-week course with four stages; A, B, C and D. Each stage lasted a week. Stage A was supposed to be physical training, however for the Toccoa graduates, it was all too easy and the Sargent's who were leading their runs, they couldn't keep up with them. They were just too good.

The Sargent's said a two-mile run, they could do that backwards.

They could run twenty-miles.

And all too often, they'd take a jab at the Sargent's. And after two days of such abuse, the Sargent's told their CO's that; "the 506 are in better physical condition than we are".

So, they moved onto stage B, where they learned how to pack their chutes. They double timed from their barracks to the "frying pan area", which in itself wasn't very pleasant. This was regimental bivouac area, consisting of scrubby little huts set on a barren, sandy soil. Though at lest they were now learning how to become proper Paratroopers. One step closer to getting those jump wings they all longed and worked hard for.

Some of the 82nd guys were giving them a hard time.

"So, here comes the long-walking, loud-talking, non-jumping sonsofbitches 506ers".

They could have lunged at them, God knows they wanted to.

But Sobel had taught them a few things about discipline.

"That's right". Sisk said, "what's your name?"

Not much else was done about that. They had proved themselves fit enough.

Now, they just had to jump out of a plane and hope for the best.

Noelle had no problem with heights, at least, that's what she thought.

Stage C, they made free and controlled jumps from 250-feet towers.

The tower had seats, shock absorbers, and chute guide wires; the other towers had four chutes that released when they reached the suspension arm. Noelle made it to the top of the tower, Winters was standing there with a Sargent from the 82nd. Chewing on her lip, she wanted to peer over the side.

"Eyes forward, Private". Winters reminded her.

Nodding, she took a step back. "Sorry, sir".

He gave her a tiny smile, "okay, should we attach the chute now?"

She had harnessed herself up, pulling on the ropes and straps until she couldn't breathe.

Noelle gave him another nod.

Winters attached the chute onto her back. "Remember and pull".

She swallowed back the sickening feeling in her throat.

"Okay, sir". Noelle croaked.

Her Lieutenant gave her an encouraging smile, "it's just like jumping back in Toccoa, expect it's a little higher".

The Sargent from the 82nd rolled his eyes, "get a move on, Private".

Winters turned to look at him, "she isn't strapped in, Sargent".

Clearing his throat, the Sargent took a step back.

Noelle took in a shaky breath, giving her Platoon leader a nod.

"'Awright, sir".

"Good, job – that's it". Winters gave her shoulder a clap, before grabbing a hold of the wires.

The rest of Easy were at the bottom of the tower, watching.

Noelle wondered towards the edge of the tower, staring straight ahead.

_"One…". _

She was counting to three in her head.

_ "Two…". _

Noelle gripped the wires.

_ "Three…". _

Stepping over the ledge, she waited two seconds before pulling on the suspension arm and soon, her chute pulled out. Like they had done for the rest, the others cheered her on, while she slowly made her way down. Noelle pulled on the wires, wanting to get her landing perfect. And when she did fall, she fell correctly and quickly slammed down on the clip, to release her chute.

Noelle grinned up at the rest.

"Good job, Nelly!" Muck cheered.

Getting onto her feet, she soon joined them.

"How was that, kid?" Guarnere asked.

"Eh – was 'awright".

And then came Stage D, their first ever jump.

They were all sat down on a bench, waiting. That was the hardest part, the waiting.

Some guys were singing, telling jokes, laughing a little nervously.

Others were spaced out, rushing back and forth to the latrines and smoking.

They had packed their chutes the night before, checked them over until late.

Now, they were checking over their reserve chutes, which were in front of their bellies.

If they completed five jumps, they'd get their wings.

Just five jumps.

Noelle was spaced out, trying to go over her training.

God, she was so scared. Noelle didn't sleep a wink last night. A few of the guys were certain she wasn't going to make it on to the plane, let alone complete the first jump. Noelle didn't blame them, she sure looked a bag of nerves. But she was going to do it because not only would she let herself down, but she'd let her squad and friends down too. Noelle had trained hard for this, just like the others. She couldn't back down, not now.

When the time came, twenty-four were assigned to a C-47 plane.

Noelle got inside, sat down and waited for the engines to roar to life.

Like a lot of others, she had never been on a plane before, they didn't know was to expect. You just had to trust the pilot and not think about it. Noelle didn't think much about flying, she just tried to remind herself why she was on this plane to begin with.

_ I'm going to jump out_; is what she told herself.

Oh, man…was she insane?

Were they all just utterly insane?!

Well, at least they were insane together.

When the time came to jump, the green light would turn on and the jumpmaster would tell everyone to get ready, stand-up, hook-up and check your own and the guy in fronts equipment. It was a very quick process and soon, one by one, men fell out into the air. When it came to Noelle's turn, she looked straight ahead and placed her hands on the outer edge of the door. If your hands were placed on the inside, the jumpmaster would pull you to the back of the plane. Ramirez had been pulled to the back of the plane after refusing to jump but he'd soon ask to go again, once the rest had jumped out.

The jumpmaster tapped her leg, "go!"

And she jumped out.

It was a feeling like no other.

Because you're falling at full speed, one hundred miles an hour.

And just like that, training should take over.

For Noelle, it didn't kick in straight away. She wanted this all to slow down because the ground was nearing and God – she was going too fast! Her legs started to move, like she was running in the air, she was trying to slow herself down.

"Stop running!" The guys from the ground yelled. "Stop running!"

Noelle instantly stilled and tried to keep her mind from panicking.

Still breathing heavily, she looked up.

The canopy popped open, the earth stopped whizzing passed her.

She was okay.

Noelle opened the risers to help the chute fully open.

She was going at the same speed as everyone else now.

Jesus, that was some ride!

And then she looked down again and prepared her body for a landing.

Pulling on her risers for the drop, Noelle could see an ambulance waiting.

Gulping, she positioned herself and landed carefully and correctly on the ground.

Noelle got rid of her chute and moved towards the others.

"Enjoy that?" Malarkey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looking up towards the sky, she noticed Guarnere do the same.

He was running, arms flailing around him.

"Stop running! Stop running!" They yelled.

"You've started a trend, kid". Toye told her.

Noelle placed a hand over her mouth and leaned to the side.

She vomited everywhere, it was disgusting.

Some of the guys chuckled, while Muck gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"Least you didn't do that on the plane, huh?"

Noelle wiped her jacket sleeve over her face, shuddering.

Penkala gave her a kind smile, "are you okay, Nelly?"

She nodded, "'am 'awright, aye".

God, she hoped she didn't do that for the next four jumps.


	5. Chapter 5

The proudest day of her life was when Sink pinned on her jump wings.

It was boxing day, they had a turkey dinner and the day off on Christmas.

And they completed their final jump on the 26th.

Easy had a party that night, down in post PX. They were given so much beer, good beer as well, it was cold and came in pints or glass bottles. Noelle guzzled them down, washing away the nerves from jumping and the emotions from getting her wings. Because everyone was as proud as punch, it was hard not to get emotional when they were all very happy. So, she drank instead.

Noelle was behind the bar counter, sitting there, drinking beer after beer.

Luz didn't notice her, he was busy serving the guys.

And when he did notice her, she was beyond drunk. Noelle was seeing two of Luz.

"Shit". He whispered, crouching in front of her. "How long have you been down there?"

Noelle looked up at him and grinned, "awhile".

She hiccuped. Luz ran a hand down his face.

"Nelly, you're fucked beyond recognition".

Noelle pulled a face and tilted her head to the side, eyes wide and glassy.

"What?"

Luz shook his head with an amused snort.

"Doesn't matter – don't leave from there, okay?"

Giving him a toothy smile, she gave him the 'thumbs-up'.

Noelle shouldn't have drunk so much, she was hungover the next morning. Everyone was but they were all given a ten-day furlough back home. She didn't have a home to go back to and besides, Scotland was twelve-days away on a ship, it was impossible. Noelle thought she might have been spending her time alone but to her surprise, a few of the officers were still kicking around. Nixon, Winters, Sobel and Sargent Evans.

Fort Benning wasn't an ideal place to be spending a furlough, there was nothing to do.

Noelle spent the first three hours of the first day in the barrack, staring at the ceiling.

God, she was bored.

"Are you Noelle?"

Slowly, she sat up and looked towards the door.

"Aye".

Noelle raised an eyebrow, while a guy walked into the barrack.

"I'm John Hall – Able Company".

She climbed down from the cot and stood at the end of it bed.

"Call me Nelly, everyone does".

Hall smiled, "good to meet you, Nelly".

"Aye – you too".

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked around the barrack.

Noelle watched him curiously.

"You ever played cards?"

She shook her head.

Hall nodded towards her bed.

"'Awright, you can sit".

They both sat down on her bed, while John brought out a deck of cards.

"It's easy, we can two cards each". He said, "first person to get twenty-one, or get as close to the number as possible wins. You can hit – uh, pick up another card, if you need one. If you go over twenty-one, you say bust".

Noelle nodded, with a tiny sigh. "'Am 'no good at counting, John".

He smiled a little, "oh, it's pretty simple, you'll be alright".

It was a simple game. After a few rounds, Noelle started to get the hang of it, she even won a couple of rounds. Hall told her where we grew up, what his family were like and why he decided to stay put.

"They'd get too emotional". He said, "my parents, they worry a lot".

Noelle frowned, "what's wrong 'wi that, like?"

Hall looked at her, "uh? Oh, nothing".

"You're lucky". She said quietly.

He frowned a little.

Noelle shrugged, "just are, don't ask".

Smiling a little, Hall nodded and shuffled the cards.

"Another game?"

They played cards for the better part of the day and ate supper in the mess hall.

Some of the cooks were still around, serving food for the officers.

Noelle and Hall got to eat in the officer's mess hall, it was a treat.

They were so close to Colonel Sink, they both remained very quiet throughout.

Around twenty enlisted guys stuck being at Benning, for all sorts of reasons. No one seemed to mind, they were allowed to leave camp and explore the nearby town if they pleased. Hall had already made plans with some of the other guys and had invited Noelle to go along, she agreed.

So, the next morning, Hall, Noelle and four others got onto a bus and headed into town.

They wondered around, wearing their uniforms with pride and confidence. The six of them ended up in a bar, it's where Noelle had her first shot of whiskey. It burned, a lot. Noelle's eyes were watering, her throat and stomach were on fire! Still, she knocked it back and had another. She ended up getting more drunk than she was on Boxing Day and drifted away from the group. Noelle ended up walking down the streets, or rather, stumbling down the streets.

She'd crash into walls, trees and un-moving cars.

Noelle shouldn't have wondered off.

It was starting to get dark now, she had no idea where she was. The bus station was long past, and she ended up passing several clusters of houses. Noelle turned back and headed down another street, passing small businesses and a tiny empty play park. Nothing looked familiar, she was well and truly lost now. And to top it all off, Noelle ended up bumping into the wrong group of people. They were Marines, didn't know she was a female. And the three of them got angry real quick, ended up punching her straight away.

Noelle fell onto the ground, back cracking against the concrete.

One guy was kicking her side, the other was on top of her, punching her face.

And the third, he was standing on her hand.

It was horrible, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Noelle was too drunk to know what they were saying to her.

"You fucking idiot!"

She was sure one was screaming but Noelle couldn't be certain.

Eventually, they did leave.

It had started to rain, water fell onto her face.

Her face was pretty badly done in, she could already feel two black eyes forming. Her sides hurt, mainly the ribs and her nose and lip were bleeding. Sighing, she laid there for a few moments, just wondering if there was any point in getting up. However, Noelle eventually did manage to stagger up on her feet.

Noelle walked down that street for God knows how long.

And then, as if God heard her prayers, she was by a bus stop.

Noelle only had to wait ten minutes in the rain until a bus pulled up beside her.

She got on, "can you take me, please?"

The driver eyed her up and down, "alright".

He must have felt sorry for her.

Noelle did look a pitiful sight.

Getting beat up like that, it left you feeling numb.

Perhaps if she was sober, her feelings might have been different, but Noelle was drunk. She didn't feel much of anything at the moment. However, when she got back to camp, Hall and the others were back, anxiously waiting on her return. Hall was in bits when he saw the state of her face, he led her straight into the latrines and started to clean up the blood.

"What happened, Nelly?"

"Got jumped".

Hall sighed, "why did you run off?"

Noelle shrugged, "'dunno".

She just wanted to see her friends.

He cleaned up the rest of her face and got her back into the barrack.

Noelle lay down in bed, while Hall turned off the little lamp.

"See you tomorrow, Nelly".

…

Everything hurt the next morning.

Her face, head, back and ribs – it was very painful.

It took Noelle a good few minutes to get up and even that was a slow process.

On her feet now, she headed into the latrines after getting dressed she examined her face.

Two black eyes, a swollen lip and a bruised nose.

Noelle lifted her shirt, and bruised sides.

God, they were in for a treat when they saw her.

After brushing her teeth, Noelle entered the mess hall with her head down. She grabbed a glass of water and two slices of dry toast, before sitting down next to Hall.

"How bad is it?"

Sighing, she lifted her head.

Hall winced, "ouch – that's pretty bad, Nelly".

Noelle lowered her head again.

"'A know". She mumbled. "'A look like shit".

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "it'll clear-up before you know it".

Noelle wasn't given enough time, Winters caught sight of her after breakfast.

He led her into the officer barrack, where she was sat in front of a desk.

Winters sat opposite her.

"Care to explain?"

Noelle sighed quietly, staring at her hands.

"Few guys beat me up, sir".

His face pulled into a frown, "who?"

"'Dunno, sir".

Sighing, he leaned forwards on the desk.

Winters tilted his head to the side, looking at this young girl.

"Priv – Noelle, did you have much to drink yesterday?"

Biting down on her lip, Noelle sooner flinched.

Right, she couldn't do that for the time being.

"Eh – little, sir".

"Okay". Winters said, "well, Private Hall tells me you drifted away from the group".

Noelle nodded.

"So, maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to drink as much". He suggested.

Winters knew she wasn't eighteen, you'd be an idiot to think otherwise.

And he couldn't let one of his troopers get that drunk and wonder off.

Noelle slowly lifted her up, looking up at him.

"Okay, sir".

His lips twitched, "alright, good".

She looked back down at her hands, fingers fidgeting.

"You 'gonna chuck me out, sir?" Noelle asked quietly.

Winters frowned again, "no…I'm not going to do that, trooper".

Her shoulders dropped. Relieved.

"'A didn't want 'te get beat up, sir". Noelle said, voice a little thick.

"I know". He said kindly, "you just got a little lost, that's all".

Her bottom lip started to quiver.

God, sometimes it was hard when someone was being so nice and sympathetic.

It wasn't that long ago, when the world crashed down on her.

She was alone and lost, didn't know what to do next. And then suddenly, women could join any role in combat. Noelle didn't have time to think about anything, she just had to enlist.

Sitting here, opposite Winters, it made her feel very small, like she was six-years-old again, getting into trouble at school. Noelle hated disappointing people, she had always tried to do her best and disappointing Winters, God, it was a horrible feeling. You never wanted to disappoint that man, he was a great leader, such a great guy, you respected him.

Drinking and getting into fights, that wasn't her.

Winters got up and sat on the edge of the desk, so he was closer to her.

"When I was in high school". He said, "my father said to me, if you're going to drink, I'd rather you do it in the house and be responsible. So, I decided not to drink".

Noelle looked up at him.

"He didn't want me getting into trouble". Winters explained, "he gave me an option, which helped make my own decision of who I wanted to be, how I wanted to act and how much was too much fun". He said, "his and my mothers' guidance through life, helped me focus in on my studies and buckle down to work hard".

She chewed the inside of her cheek, processing what Winters was telling her.

Noelle didn't know much about that. All that family and parental stuff.

"You've learned to work hard, Noelle". He went on, "because you had to, right?"

She nodded.

Noelle cleared her throat, "it was…me and Jimmy, sir".

Winters nodded for her to go on.

She swallowed, "eh – he lost his job, so 'a had to work extra hard".

God, she remembered that day so well.

Jimmy had come home, beaten and bruised.

_ "They let me go". _

_ "How?"_

_ "Cause – I 'dunno". _

This was when Noelle was eleven, just two years after they lost their dad.

So, she had to start working in the pits the very next day.

Winters tilted his head to the side, "and you're sending the money back to him?"

Noelle stared up at him, eyes wide and curious.

"Jimmy's – Jimmy's dead, sir".

He frowned a little.

"'A didn't know what to…what to do". Noelle spoke very quietly, "so, 'a just left him, sir".

Winters cleared his throat, "you left him?"

She nodded, "eh – aye, sir…'a didn't know what do to, sir".

"You joined the Paratroopers right after-"

"'a did, sir".

Winters was glad he was sitting down.

Noelle looked back down at her hands.

He sighed quietly, giving his head a shake.

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No, sir".

Winters frowned, "why?"

Noelle dug the front of her boot into the floor.

Well, she wasn't going to answer that.

He cleared his throat, "right, well. I'm sure it's all taken care of now, Noelle".

There was a lot of guilt, but Noelle didn't know what to do.

And she hated thinking about it.

"He was 'ma big brother". She mumbled, "ten years older, sir".

He continued to stare at her.

Noelle stopped swinging her leg, her boot was knocking against the desk, causing it to shake a little. And Winters probably didn't appreciate that.

"Was just me and Jimmy".

He never did ask how Jimmy died.

Winters didn't think she'd answer if he asked.

When she left the officer barrack, Noelle found Hall.

They took a walk through the forest, played more twenty-one, had supper and stayed up late listening to the radio. Despite the bad start to the day, it was a decent finish. Noelle hoped the next eight days would fly by, she couldn't wait to see her friends again.

…

When her friends did get back, they were slightly concerned by her bruised eyes.

Noelle told them what had happened, they were very pissed off.

Toye wanted to find them, she told him it would be a waste of time.

And seeing as she was still alive, the topic was dropped.

However, not everyone arrived back on time.

Sink called an assembly that night, about a dozen guys turned up late from their furlough. One hour, two hours, it didn't matter, he was very clear that everyone had to turn up on time. Everyone turned up in the Class A uniform, Sink called them to attention.

"At ease". He said, after a few moments.

Then, he read out a list of names of the men who were late in returning.

"Private John Doe, E Company".

Doe stepped forward, two Sargent's escorted him up the platform.

The drum rolls started.

It was a very horrible sound, Doe looked pale and frightened.

A Lieutenant ripped the 506th patch from his jacket, the wings from his chest, the parachute patch from his hat, and threw them all on the ground. And then, an A Jeep came forward and dumped all of Doe's belongings onto the ground. Doe had to take his boots off, put on regular shoes, rolled his trousers down. He picked up his bag and was followed away by the machine-gunners.

This drumming out, was repeated nine times.

It was horrible.

…

In late January, they were moved from Benning across the Chattahoochee River to the Alabama side of Fort Benning. The barracks were comfortable, and the food was great. There was a decent PX and a movie theatre. The training concentrated on squad problems, house-to-house fighting, which was fun with lots of explosions. They fired blanks at one another, tossed each other smoke grenades – they had a blast!

Noelle saw her first ever movie, it was a moment she'd never forget.

Unfortunately, it was a kid's film. The guy who brought the film rolls in had it all mixed up and Easy had to sit through Bambi. Noelle was very indifferent about Bambi. She thought the screen was large, the animation was brilliant but by God, it was a sad story. And this was a kid's film?

When the mother got shot, everyone flinched.

"Who kills the Goddamn mother?!" Someone was outraged.

Noelle decided she didn't want to see another movie ever again.

"Nelly, they're not all like that". Muck told her, when they left.

She had her arms crossed, staring at the ground.

The kid was traumatised!

Malarkey placed a hand on her shoulder, "right, let's get a beer".

Bambi was soon forgotten about.

Back in the barrack, they were all a little drunk. And we're using "a little" lightly, because they were all pretty plastered. Noelle needed a lot to drink, she was in shock still.

Carson started a pillow fight and soon, they all raised hell.

The barrack was littered in feathers and laughter.

Life in this camp was one of the better experiences of training.

Noelle was lying on the ground, feathers all over her.

Some of the guys had fallen asleep.

And she ended up falling asleep on the ground.

The next morning, Sobel hit the roof.

All of them were ordered out to run and they were in a terrible state.

They had to run until one of them collapsed.

Carson pretended to collapse but Sobel would place a foul-smelling liquid under his nose, his joke was up. It just made Sobel madder. While they were running, some of the Sargent's were cleaning up their barrack, grunting and huffing. God weren't they just in the biggest trouble.

It was by far the hardest run Noelle ever had to do.

She could have collapsed; the hangover was terrible.

But Noelle ended up puking instead. Which caused a chain reaction and Sobel told them to get the hell out of his sight. So, her vomiting had saved the day. Though, their squad leaders weren't happy about them. Noelle, Smitty and McClung were in a smaller squad with Toye, who had been recently promoted to Corporal. Toye was a good leader, he took care of them well. And the three of them were happy being with Toye. But he wasn't happy with his squad that day.

"You three assholes". He said, "you got us all into trouble".

"Sorry".

The three of them sure looked sorry.

Though, Smitty wasn't even apart of it.

Smitty was a good guy, never got into trouble. If someone blamed him for something, they'd never believe you. He had a good and clean upbringing. Very respected by everyone.

Noelle looked up at Toye, "do we get new pillows?"

Smitty ran a hand down his face, "Nelly…just stop talking, alright?"

Frowning, she looked at him. "Why?"

Toye sighed, "no, Nelly. You won't get new pillows".

She looked back up at Toye, "oh…probably shouldn't 'ave done that then, eh?"

"No, Nelly. You shouldn't have done that".

After everything was dealt with, they all settled into their barracks for the night.

Like usual, Malarkey had the radio on, and Noelle sat with the three of them.

Malarkey didn't talk much about his trip home, they didn't press him for answers. But they knew it had something to do with his father and his absence. The man was in the house, he was in the room, but he wasn't 'there'. Muck and Penkala had a great trip home, Muck planned to marry Faye as soon as this war ended. And Guarnere had Frannie waiting back for him. Noelle didn't have anyone, but it didn't seem to bother her, or she wouldn't let it bother her.

"Malark, your dad-"

"I don't 'wanna talk about my dad, Skip".

Muck gave a tiny nod, "well, he was wrong, Malark. You're good, you're worth a lot".

Noelle frowned a little, looking up at Malarkey.

"He said that to 'ye?" She asked him quietly.

He looked down at her, nodding.

"That's 'no true, Malark". She said, shaking her head. "He's wrong".

Sighing quietly, Malarkey ruffled her hair. "Thanks, guys".

Like last time, Noelle ruffled her fringe when his hand left her hair.

Blinking, she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

Well, maybe she let it bother her a little. Missing someone who was dead, it was a hard process. Noelle was still young; her mind ran a lot slower when it came to things that this. When she knew her brother was dead, Noelle left the country and headed over to America. She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she didn't get angry. Noelle didn't feel anything. Maybe it was how he died, maybe she was still in shock. Noelle didn't know but it wasn't taking up a lot of her mind, not unless someone reminded her about it.

Sometimes, when she was reminded, it was just so damn hard.

Like someone was punching her in the gut, over and over.

She just wanted to scream when that was happening, crumble into those feelings.

It was hard keeping herself together.

Noelle was a teenager, she had a lot of feelings.

Though, she was never sure how to express them in a proper way. Noelle could find a switch, she could get angry and yell if she needed to. But being away from Scotland, surrounded by young men, it was hard to find your feet and open up. There was a great pressure on Noelle, to show these guys that she could handle things. She had friends, Muck, Penkala, Malarkey, Toye and Lipton. Those were her closets friends in Easy. But Noelle couldn't let them know how far she felt sometimes, how the burning itch of guilt tore away at her skin if she thought about Jimmy and what she had left behind in Scotland. And it wasn't because she didn't trust them, Noelle trusted every single guy in the Company, she would die for them and they'd do the same for her. No, it wasn't about trust, it was about protecting Jimmy. Because even in death, his story, what he went through, it had to be left for the dead.

…

_**Crash! **_

_ "Noelle, hide!" _

_ The girl hid under the table, by the kitchen. _

_ Fear was gripping her, while she watched Jimmy run towards the front door. _

_ "We don't want any trouble!" Her big brother yelled. "Stay away from us!" _

_ "Open up! Or we'll torch 'yer house!" _

_ Noelle's eyes widened; they were going to set their house on?! _

_ Jimmy dropped the bat and crumbled to the ground, sobbing in his hands. _

_ "Just leave!" He screamed, "don't hurt my sister!"_

_** Crash!**_

_ The window was smashed in, a group of guys entered their house. _

_ Noelle remained under the table, hiding in the corner. _

_ They started to beat up Jimmy. _

_ Punch after punch. They kicked his stomach until Jimmy couldn't breathe. _

_ And they didn't stop, not even when Jimmy was knocked out. _

_ Noelle covered her hands, "stop!" She screamed, "stop!" _

…

"Stop!"

Noelle sat up in her bed, breathing heavily and staring widely around the room.

Where was Jimmy? Where were those guys?

Where was she?

It was dark in the room, she couldn't hear anything over her beating heart.

Sweat had soaked her nightclothes, her bed sheets. And her throat hurt from screaming.

When the light was turned on, all eyes looked around for the person who screamed.

On any other night, they'd be pissed off at being woken up.

But not on this night.

"Hey, Nelly". Lipton spoke softly to her, "come on, let's get you out of here for a bit".

Noelle sharply looked up at him.

It took her a few moments for her to remember where she was.

And God, did she not feel embarrassed.

Head down, Noelle got out of the bed.

Lipton placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her into the latrines.

They had to go outside but the cool air was inviting.

Noelle took in a few deep breaths, while she followed Lipton into the latrines. He turned on the light, she leaned against the wall and he gave her a cup of water. He could have asked what the dream was about, he had every right to, but he never did ask her. Noelle was grateful for that, if she talked about it, she'd crumble like Jimmy did. Though, there were some tears. She gave the odd sniffle, rubbed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Wash your face, it's okay".

Lipton handed her a paper towel.

Noelle gave the cup of water back to him, so she could wipe her eyes.

He watched her carefully. Lipton could see she was getting a hold of herself.

That was good.

It was a dream, Noelle couldn't help that.

"Let's go back, huh?"

She gave him a nod and took a few sips of water, before making her way back to bed.

The light was still on, half the guys were up.

Malarkey gave her a smile.

"Come on, Nelly. We've got an early rise, huh?"

"Sorry". She whispered.

He shook his head, "for what? You didn't do anything".

Getting back into bed, Lipton turned off the light.

It took her an hour, but Noelle managed to fall asleep.

And she didn't wake up screaming again.


	6. Chapter 6

In March, they moved to Camp Mackall.

It was a fort, the military was actively working on all forts, so the camp was much nicer than Toccoa. The barracks were even heated, it was brilliant. They had mattresses as well, really comfy, proper mattresses. It was here where they did more jumps, with the rest of their gear. And it was in Mackall where Guarnere got promoted to Sargent. He was now the mortar squad leader. Martin got promoted too. Noelle made Private First Class, she didn't expect to be a Corporal, let alone a Sargent, she was far too immature. Some guys were just born to be leaders, some could work up to that and others, they never wanted to be a leader. And people like Noelle, they lacked confidence in leadership. It was fine, Noelle was happy in herself for the promotion, it was another proud moment for her.

Boyle was promoted to Sargent as well, Leo Boyle. He was their gas instructor. They called him Fearless Phosgene. Guys were pretty creative when it came to nicknames. They mainly came from comic books, they read a lot of comics. Dick Tracy, mostly. If you looked like someone from a comic, that was your new name. Noelle didn't look like anyone but a few of the guys started to call her "Thumper", after watching Bambi and taking a good amount of notice of her teeth. She could have been totally offended but she laughed instead.

Thumper…that was a good one.

Those assholes.

At seventeen now, Noelle felt like she was no longer the "baby" of the Company.

Though, the guys still ruffled her hair.

She was always going to be the baby of the group, that kid sister.

And Thumper.

Noelle was still getting into trouble with Sobel.

He was yelling at her because her shoe lace wasn't tied tight enough.

"You are incompetent! You will dig fourteen holes!"

Guarnere soon swooped in, "give me Private Stewart, sir. I'll make her do more".

Noelle frowned, looking up at the Sargent.

"Come here, you son of a bitch".

She practically ran over to him.

"You think Sobel's bad". He went on, "just wait and see what I'll do to you".

When they rounded the barrack, Guarnere let go of her shoulder.

"Get 'frigging lost". He said, "don't tell nobody, understand?"

Even more confused, Noelle looked at her hands. "Do 'a…do 'a dig the holes, Bill?"

He rolled his eyes, "no – we're pretending you did, alright?"

"'Awright".

Noelle never asked why, she was just glad she didn't have to dig any holes!

During some night exercises with the squad, they realised how great they were.

McClung was already a fantastic marksman, Smitty had these amazing abilities too, he had a great shot and was very careful. Toye was a fantastic leader and Noelle was quiet. The four of them made quite the team. They were probably one of the best small rifle squads in the Company and it was all down to Toye, who had trained them the way he thought was best. He'd take your skills, build them up even further and if you were struggling, he'd take the time to help you. Toye was a remarkable leader. He helped Noelle a lot with target practice, until she was as good as Smitty. And soon, the four of them moved together like a synchronised dance, they knew exactly what the other was thinking, who was behind them in the dark. Because they had done a lot of field exercises in the night, you got to know whose footsteps belonged to who. You knew who snorted, who mumbled in their sleep and who was next on watch.

Noelle liked squad exercises.

When they weren't doing physical training or squad field exercises, they did their first massive field manoeuvre with Sobel leading them. They learned a lot about Sobel on that first exercise. He made a lot of mistakes, really stupid mistakes but they were so big. He relied on Evans to tell him what to do. He would make noise, holler when you were supposed to be hidden and stay quiet. He was jumpy, very, very nervous and overreacted to everything.

Petty was the map reader.

Sobel called him up, while half of 2nd Platoon were laying low in a ditch.

"We're in the wrong position!" Sobel exclaimed.

Noelle looked up at Toye.

Again? She thought.

Christ, Noelle thought her map reading skills were bad.

Back at the barracks, they'd bitch about Sobel.

"We could accidentally kill him". Some had suggested, that's how serious this was.

Sobel would get them all killed. He wasn't just leading one man, he was leading one hundred and forty-eight of them, officers included. It was an utter shit show. But there was nothing they could do about it. Everyone knew about Sobel, even Sink but he wouldn't do anything either.

Noelle was sitting on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

Muck sat next to her, gave her arm a nudge.

She looked up at him.

"What do you think, Nelly?"

Noelle sighed quietly, "eh – 'a think we deserve better".

Malarkey and Penkala sat opposite them.

"Yeah? Try telling that to them". Penkala mumbled.

"Aye, 'awright". Noelle said, jumping down from the bed.

Malarkey pulled a face, "where the – Nelly, don't do anything stupid".

He grabbed her shoulder.

"We can't do anything about it, alright?" Malarkey reasoned with her, "you can't run off and tell Winters that we deserve better. Don't you think he knows that already?"

Noelle chewed on her bottom lip.

"What if he doesn't though?" She asked, "what if he thinks that we think we deserve Sobel?"

Muck blinked and gave his head a shake, "let me just process that for a moment".

Penkala snorted, "bit of a tongue twister, huh?"

Malarkey placed both hands on her shoulder and lowered himself, so they were eye level.

"Nelly, Winters is a smart guy, alright? He knows that we deserve better. That's all that matters. Now, we just have to continue to be the best solider we can be and keep ourselves alive out in combat, you understand?" Malarkey then added, "sometimes, waiting is the smartest move. One day, Sobel won't be around to lead us – he'll get himself killed or he'll be removed from the Company. All we can do is wait".

Noelle wasn't fond of "waiting" but if Malarkey trusted that idea, then she'd trust it too.

"'Awright, Malark". She said, "we'll wait".

He smiled, "good".

…

In early May, 1st Platoon got a new Platoon leader, Lieutenant Harry Welsh. He was a tough Irishman, who kept getting busted back to Private from Sargent because he kept on getting into fights. Naturally, he fit right in with Easy and quickly became close friends with Winters. Nixon was now moved to Battalion Staff but had soon grown to like Welsh as well.

In June, the 506th moved to Sturgis, Kentucky on a stop-and-go train ride.

At the depot, red cross girls handed them coffee and a doughnut.

They were to stay were to stay out in the field for a month.

So, they marched into countryside, put up their pup-tents and dug latrine trenches.

Noelle never did take the doughnut or the coffee, she was sort of regretting it now but after that train journey, her stomach wasn't up for it. While she was helping with the trench, Noelle came across something very interesting. Back in Scotland, you didn't have to worry about killer animals. Noelle didn't know what this thing was, it was coppery coloured, light and looked like a very long and fat worm. She didn't want it in the trench, this was their latrine.

Noelle reached out and tried to grab it.

And it was Shifty who pulled her back, "now, that's a snake. Don't be making it angry".

Frowning, she looked up at him.

"He'll make you real sick, Nelly". He told her, "you've 'gotta be careful".

One moment, which they'd never forget was from one of three jumps they did in Kentucky.

It was a sweltering day, very, very hot. The hottest day Noelle had ever come across. Not even in Toccoa, had it ever been that hot. And Noelle was from Scotland, the hottest day back home, was around sixteen degrees. This was nearing thirty. And it was only June. For some reason, Noelle found herself at the end of the plane, furthest away from the opening. And inside that C-47, it was like being caught in a fire. The hot air rising in currents from the hills caused the plane to bob and weave.

So, Noelle was swaying back and forth, while she stared directly at the guy opposite her, which happened to be Toye. He was a little confused by the staring, but Toye was a still figure, if she focused on something that wasn't moving, she'd be alright. Because the heat and the weaving of the plane, was a bad mix for Noelle, her stomach was churning up a storm.

Smitty, who was next to her, slid a few inches away from her, as if knowing what was about to happen and Toye, who had caught on, widened his eyes.

"Don't you dare!"

Why was it always her?

Noelle didn't think she was a sicky person, not until she joined Easy.

Running, too much alcohol, nerves and now planes?

She truly did feel like the world's unluckiest person.

And she vomited, right between her legs.

Toye sighed, looking longingly at the red light, wishing it to turn green already.

Smitty, bless him, rubbed her back but it became too much for him. He ended up getting sick in his helmet, as did McClung, then Penkala, Popeye was next and it finally stopped at Malarkey, who had his head out of the opening. Once again, Noelle had caused a chain reaction.

"Oh my God! Turn green!" Guarnere yelled, "Jesus Christ!"

A lot of guys lost their lunch that day.

And when the light turned green, they had never exited the plane so fast.

They were attached to the 101st Airborne Division on the 10th of June, the Screaming Eagles.

That was a high moment for everyone. They put on their Eagle patches, they were so proud.

And then, the one month in the country side, going over intense combat scenarios ended and Easy soon found themselves in Fort Bragg, which was a five-star hotel compared to what they had been in. They had hot showers, good food and a great bed to sleep on. It was paradise. They were given new clothes, new weapons and gear.

Noelle enjoyed her hot shower and changed into a clean uniform.

One of the worst parts about this camp was the vaccination shots, to prevent them from catching diseases while out in combat. Noelle hated the needle, it was large and intimidating. She sat on the chair, took off her jacket and Pepping brought out three large needles. Noelle had caught sight of the needles and looked straight ahead.

"You're a Paratrooper, Thumper!" Guarnere remind her, "don't be a wimp".

While her brain thought of something else to say, Pepping stabbed her with the needle.

Huh, it wasn't so bad after all.

As well as shots, they had constant inspections and mainly focused on target practise. Life was pretty simple in Bragg, no field exercises, not much going in the sense of PT either. And they were given passes into Fayettville, everyone went to Town Pump, one of the local bars. Because Bragg was a staging area, while the divisions prepared to go overseas, tensions were very high. So, brawls broke out between the Paratroopers. Paratroopers were cocky, all of them were confident and being confident was fine, it was good to be confident. But some guys were just arrogant, that's where the line was drawn.

Noelle ended up leaving the bar on her hands and knees once, crawling through chairs being tossed around, guys slamming onto tables and punches being hit left right and centre. It was a close call, if she got hit, her friends would end up killing someone. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. So, it was better if she stayed at camp, instead of going out on a pass.

In July, almost a year after Noelle had enlisted, Easy all lined up to get their picture taken.

One hundred and seventeen of them were there, a few dozen were no-shows for whatever reason, the Company had one hundred and forty-eight guys. Still, Noelle was right in the front, standing next to Smitty and Perconte. They were the smallest in the Company. Their trousers were bloused, uniforms as straight as ever and their hands were behind their backs.

It was a very proud moment for them again.

Noelle ended up smiling, looking away from the camera.

Someone had warned her about the flash, she didn't want to go blind!

And then, a few days later, they were given a ten-day furlough home.

They were leaving for war soon, it was obvious.

"You're coming home with me".

Noelle frowned, "aye?"

Malarkey smiled, "yeah, come on".

Looks like Noelle was going to Oregon.

…

They got a flight from Washington, landed in Portland and hitched a ride to Cow Creek.

Noelle was a nervous mess. She was scared of meeting Malarkey's family.

She was going to meet Bob and Molly, his younger siblings.

Leo, his father and Helen, his mother.

God, she felt sick.

When they reached a small cabin, tucked away in the basking countryside. Noelle realised this place was a treasure. There was a river rushing passed them, little cabins poking out from behind trees near the road and it was all green and beautiful around her. Noelle didn't feel as nervous anymore, this place was a gem.

"Don't feel weird if dad doesn't talk". He warned her quietly.

She gave him a tiny nod, "'awright, Malark".

Inside the cabin was a little girl, who must have been around six or seven.

She had red hair, freckled skin and wore a very pretty yellow dress.

This must have been Molly.

"Donnie!" The little girl beamed, "mom! Donnie's home!"

Malarkey smiled at his little sister, picking her up into a large embrace.

"Hey, Molly, missed you".

"Missed you, Donnie". She then looked at Noelle, "who's she?"

Malarkey chuckled, gently putting Molly down. "This is, Nelly. She's my friend".

Noelle cleared her throat, giving the little girl a nod. "Hi".

Molly chuckled, "Donnie, your friend is weird".

"Hey – be nice!" Malarkey grinned, ruffling Molly's hair.

Helen soon walked into the entrance, apron wrapped around her waist.

Seeing her son in a uniform, sent tears to roll down her face.

"Oh, darling". She hugged him tightly, "look at you, so grown-up".

Malarkey hugged her back, "hey, mom".

Sniffing, Helen wiped her eyes. "Your Gran will be thrilled to see you, Donnie. I can't get over how handsome my boy is – look at you".

He smiled at her, "well, thank you, mom".

Malarkey grabbed Noelle's arm, pulling her forward.

"Mom, this is Nelly, she's in my Platoon".

"Oh, hello, Nelly".

Noelle swallowed, staring up at this woman.

Oh God, her mind froze.

Malarkey chuckled, "uh – she's a little nervous".

Helen smiled sweetly at her, "well, how about some lemonade? Just made some. Bob and Molly have been playing out back all day".

"Thanks, mom. That'll be great".

"You two can sleep in the living room. I have spare blankets and pillows".

"Yeah, that's great, mom".

Noelle was a little overwhelmed.

Helen was lovely, such a loving mother.

She had never met a woman like Helen before.

Malarkey took her arm again, "come on, Nelly. Let's sit down, huh?"

In the living room, was Leo.

He was sitting in an armchair, glass of whiskey by his side, newspaper up to his nose.

Malarkey and Noelle both sat on the couch.

Leo didn't even raise his head to acknowledge his son.

She looked up at her friend, wanting to see a reaction from him but couldn't find one.

"Hey, dad". Malarkey said quietly, "anything new to report?"

Leo cleared his throat, "no".

He bobbed his head, "yeah – alright, good".

Noelle felt her heart squeeze, she really felt for Malarkey.

Helen soon entered, the tension was broken by her warm and glowing face.

She handed them each a lemonade, Bob and Molly came rushing back through.

Funny thing was, Bob was her age.

He was now in collage and worked at Jim Crow Sands. He would corral salmon into nets and get them into boats. It was part-time work, to help pay for his studies and keep the cabin up and running. Bob was a decent guy, not quiet like Malarkey but nice all the same.

For the first couple of hours, they sat in the living room.

Noelle got to know the family a bit better. Molly was as sweet as sugar, Helen was kind and very welcoming, Bob was funny, and Leo was depressed. Though, they all knew about the quiet man on the chair, sipping on his whiskey, they never did let it bother them. Malarkey's eyes were wondering from his dad, back to his vibrant siblings and loving mother. And then to Noelle, who was listening to their every word, soaking up this family atmosphere. He was glad she came along. Even if she wasn't saying much. It was nice having a piece of Easy with him.

After supper, a few hours later, the family went to bed.

Malarkey and Noelle set up camp in the living room.

"How old are you, Nelly?"

Noelle was lying down, staring at the dark ceiling.

"'A turned seventeen in February".

Malarkey huffed, "can't believe a sixteen-year-old survived Toccoa".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, fiddling with the lose threads on the blanket.

"Your family is nice". She said quietly, "'a like your mum and that".

He smiled, "thanks, Nelly".

She worded her next words carefully, "'am sorry 'bout your dad, Malark".

Malarkey frowned a little, "me too, Nelly".

"'A know 'bout that stuff, Malark". She told him softly, "'ave seen it".

His frown deepened.

Noelle sighed and sat up.

She wrapped her arms around her legs.

Malarkey leaned against his elbows, watching her carefully.

"Jimmy was ten 'year older than me". She whispered, staring into the fireplace. "'Ma big brother. Never knew mum and when dad died, Jimmy had to work extra hard to support us. He lost his job, 'a worked in the pits and he got really sad".

He swallowed, already seeing where this was going.

Noelle let out a shaky breath, "well…was two days before 'a got on that ship to America. 'A came home from the farm…took a wash, went into the room and there he was. He was just hanging from the wooden beams, 'wi his belt and a bit of rope". Blinking, she looked away from the flame-less fireplace and down at her hands. "'A didn't know what to do, Malark".

His heart shattered.

"A just…'a just had to leave, eh?"

Noelle swallowed and pressed her hands against her eyes.

Malarkey moved over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Nelly".

"It's not". She croaked, voice breaking. "It's not 'cause 'a – 'a left him and no one cares that he's dead, Malark…no one cares".

"You do". He told her, "huh? Hell – I care that he's gone, Nelly. And I didn't even know him, but I bet he was great, huh? I bet he was brilliant".

"'A just wanted 'te h-help him".

Malarkey pursed his lips together and composed himself better.

Noelle sniffed, tears leaking out from her fingers. "And 'a just left him".

"Nelly, you were sixteen". He whispered, "and you just lost your bother".

A tiny sob broke out from her lips.

Malarkey sighed quietly, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's okay, Nelly". He soothed, "it's 'gonna be okay, I promise".

Sniffing again, Noelle leaned into his side and wiped her eyes.

Her breathing hitched every now and then, but she didn't sob a second time.

"That's how 'a wanted to be your friend, Malark". She said, "cause 'a knew we had something".

Smiling sadly, Malarkey nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I see that now, Nelly".

"'Am sorry for doing that in your house".

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "No, that's okay, Nelly".

Noelle nodded a little, wiping her face again.

"I can't believe your ages with Bob". He mumbled, "Skip and Penk won't believe it".

Her lips twitched, "weird, eh?"

"Hm – you bet, Nelly".

Living with Malarkey's family was like having a hole in her heart filled.

The next day, Noelle eventually started talking with them.

She spent most of her time with Helen, following around after her and asking plenty of questions regarding whatever she was doing at that moment. Helen was always happy to answer them, she figured Noelle didn't have a mother figure back home and made sure she had one while living under this roof. While Malarkey and Bob tossed a ball outside, Noelle stayed in the kitchen and helped Helen bake muffins. They were chocolate chip and they were going to turn out great.

Malarkey's Grandmother came around that same afternoon.

She was a very religious woman, Noelle was a little scared of her.

"I'll pray for you every day, Donnie". She told her Grandson.

The elder woman then looked at Noelle.

"I'll pray for you too, Nelly".

The girl gave her a pleasant smile in return, "thank you".

Noelle was like that around anyone who was extremely religious.

Very nervous and quiet.

Though, his Grandmother was all the same lovely, warm and kind.

They had a great evening and she saw them for the duration of their week home.

Something had ticked Malarkey off one night, Noelle didn't know what it was.

He headed outside, she ran after him.

"Malark!" She called, "wait! Where 'ye going?"

They were soon by the river, staring at the smooth currents.

Malarkey had his jaw set, staring intently at the water.

Noelle stood next to him, looking up at him.

After a few moments, he spoke. "My Gran…she told me before I left, if anything happens to you, it'll be the end of me".

She frowned, "'a don't get-"

"she lost two sons during the Great War". Malarkey whispered, "I get caught up about it, you know?"

Noelle tilted her head to the side.

He sighed, shaking his head. "It's just – it's a lot to handle, Nelly".

She nodded, "yeah – aye, I get it, Malak. 'A do".

Noelle took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"It's a good thing nothing will happen to 'ye". She said, "cause 'am there. 'A won't let it happen".

Malarkey smiled a little, looking down at her. "Yeah?"

Noelle nodded firmly, "'a'll protect you".

His features softened.

Well, if Noelle was around, maybe he would be okay after all.

…

It was a hard goodbye.

But they had to leave after a week of being with the Malarkey's.

When they got back to Bragg, they were late.

Sargent Evans was going to court martial them, but they had written evidence of their flight being delayed and cancelled. They let them off with a stiff warning and soon, in mid-August, they were boarded onto a train and headed for New York. They knew when the train headed north, that they'd be heading into Europe. However, packing everyone into that train was a mission in itself. Once you were inside, it soon got hot, you'd need to take off your jackets and hang them up. It was going to be a long journey, guys started to place bets on where they were going.

"Damn, it's the Krauts".

"I just lost thirty bucks!"

"You? I just lost one hundred!"

Noelle didn't lose anything, she slept.

When they arrived at camp Shanks, the promise of a weekend pass into New York was soon cancelled. Instead, it was more inspections, followed by inoculations – more vaccines. What the hell sort of diseases were in Europe? Noelle couldn't remember getting vaccines back in Scotland, not to this degree anyway. They learned they were headed to England, boarding a ship called the S.S _Samaria_, originally built for one thousand passengers, though this time, it was taking five thousand across the Atlantic.

Noelle wished they could have taken a plane across. She hated her last crossing.

But despite her bad feelings regarding the ship, Noelle was going to miss America.

It had been her home for over a year now and she wondered what England would be like.


	7. Chapter 7

The night before they were set to board the ship, someone had gotten a hold of whiskey.

A lot of the guys weren't used to the hard stuff, they got sick.

Christenson got so drunk, that his head was over the toilet for the better part of the night. Bull ended up gently carrying him to bed. Noelle was fine, she was used to whiskey, so was Guarnere. The pair of them were the last ones up, the rest had gone to bed, passed-out, with the room spinning.

"You're my new drinking buddy". Guarnere told her.

Noelle smiled, leaning back against the wall.

He lit up a cigarette, "how you feeling about this, kid?"

She shrugged, "'awright – you?"

Guarnere huffed out a laugh, "yeah, alright, Thumper".

"You 'gonna miss the States?"

"Sometimes, I think". He admitted, "got two brothers out there, Earnest and Henry. They're both fighting, one in Africa and the other in the Pacific".

"What they like?"

"Both great guys". Guarnere said, "Earnest can't read or write, don't hear from him much".

Noelle picked up the bottle of whiskey and gave it a shake.

"Out".

She then tossed it aside, it crashed against the wall.

Guarnere laughed, "you're fucking crazy, kid".

Noelle sighed, "Smitty'll get that".

She ended up falling asleep, moments after.

Guarnere stubbed out his cigarette, picked her up and put her to bed.

"Night, kid".

The next morning, on the day of their departure, everyone was hungover.

They were given coffee and a doughnut by the red cross girls again, who were there to wave them off before they headed onto the gangplank, single file, with thousands of men in front. It took a full day to board the ship, they had to give them their name and in return, you were given a serial number. The worst part, they had to take their Screaming Eagle patches off.

But the worst was yet to come.

The sun was setting behind the Statue of Liberty. Everyone saluted America, wondering if they'd ever see her again. Homesickness crept in for some. It was a bittersweet sight.

It was overcrowded, they had to share a bunk with a buddy. And you were ordered to keep your life-jacket on at all times, with their cartridge belts with canteens attached. So, you were constantly bumping into everyone. They were to sleep on the bottom deck, another set of stairs were near the back of the room, which led all the way down into the mess hall. But when the ship set sail, you weren't thinking about food, you were thinking about home.

Guys who had never been on a boat before, they turned green pretty quick.

Noelle was feeling okay, she had done this before.

But some guys had their heads in a bucket all night.

She and a few others did all they could to make them feel better.

After a rough night, they were called down for breakfast.

The stairs were never ending and slippery with grease. When they finally reached the bottom, the cooks were boiling fish and tomatoes in large pots. The cooks wore stained clothes, they hadn't changed in days. Breakfast was a very hard meal to swallow. This was one of two meals a day, their next meal was until dark and it would probably be the exact same. Noelle took large mouthfuls of water, just so she could get this meal down.

"Careful with the water". Lipton told her, "we have to ration it".

After breakfast, they were allowed to take a shower, which was fresh sea water from the ocean. Very cold but it woke her up. Drying herself off, she changed back into her uniform and squeezed past the rest towards her bunk. It was becoming clear to see, that life on this boat was going to be plain miserable.

Ten miserable days.

The conditions on the ship slowly grew worse within the first day.

Everything was covered in dirt and the smell would turn the strongest of stomachs.

Noelle had to remind herself that this wasn't forever.

Though, it sure felt that way.

To keep themselves amused, guys would gamble and read what little book selection they had. They'd head up on deck, lean against the railings and look out towards the ocean. Every minute past and it felt like an hour. If one guy started singing, thousands of others would join in. If one guy started fighting, hundreds would toss in a punch. Noelle thought she might have died on this ship. And she almost did.

"Chow!"

Everyone got up and started to make their way down the stairs.

Noelle slipped on the grease and went down like a tumbling sack of potatoes.

It was Hall who eventually caught her.

Her face was beat up, her body was bruised. She looked like hell.

After another load of boiled fish and tomatoes, they all slugged back up the stairs. Noelle flinched with every step, she felt a little sorry for herself, actually. And when she got in beside Penkala, Noelle just wanted to sleep the entire ten days away.

But that wasn't to be the case.

Sobel wanted them to do callisthenics, which turned into a disaster because there wasn't enough room. However, when he left, that moment turned into another Sobel joke. Though, he did get on at Noelle for falling down those stairs. She didn't care, it wasn't like she could un-fall down the stairs.

"No excuse, sir".

"Idiot".

Noelle turned around, grinning at her friends.

Malarkey snorted, "what?"

She shrugged, "he's calling me an idiot…he should look in the mirror".

Penkala grinned, "you're right, Nelly".

"Guy can't even read a map". Muck said, ruffling her hair. "How's your face feeling, champ?"

"'Awright". Noelle mumbled, ruffling her fringe. "Eh – can we play twenty-one?"

Malarkey looked amused, "oh, you 'wanna gamble?"

"What – no, 'no me". She said, while sitting on her hammock. "'A just 'wanna play a game".

Muck brought out his cards, "who taught you?"

"'Ma friend, John Hall. He's from Able Company".

"You have friends outside of us?!" Muck said, sounding appalled, though he was only kidding.

Noelle giggled lightly, "aye – 'wanna fight 'bout it?"

"No way, Nelly". He said, "you'd beat my ass".

They played twenty-one for most of the day.

The distraction was good, and they laughed for hours.

When they got sick of the game, they headed up the deck and walked outside, it felt good to feel fresh air again. Noelle ran right towards the railings and stood up on a couple of bars, so she could see the ocean. The other three shortly joined her, they watched the water in silence for the moment, reflecting on their time in training.

Enlisting in the army, was the best decision Noelle ever made.

Though, she did wish her brother was alive to see how well she had done so far.

Noelle wanted to tell him how well she had done in training, more than anything.

"You think they will pray for us?" Muck asked them.

"I do, yeah". Malarkey replied, "I know my Gran will".

Noelle looked up towards the cloudy sky – they were in for a rocky night.

"I pray for us". Penkala said, "every single night before bed, I pray that we'll make it back home".

Muck lit up a cigarette, "oh, me too".

Malarkey and Penkala did the same.

"'A think it might rain and that". Noelle mumbled softly, "look at the sky".

The three of them looked up, tilting their heads to the side.

"You might be right about that, Nelly". Malarkey said, "looks sort of stormy".

Muck sighed, "guess we'll be praying buckets tonight, huh?"

Noelle placed her chin on the railing, staring out towards the water again.

A storm was definitely coming.

…

_"Kiddo, make that knot tighter!" _

_ "'Am trying!" _

_ "Pull it harder, come on!" _

_ Waves were crashing into their tiny sail boat. _

_ They were going to capsize. _

_ Jimmy, with one hand covering his eyes, walking towards his sister. _

_ "Let me have a go!" _

_ Letting go of the rope, Jimmy took over. _

_ Noelle grabbed onto a pole, while another wave crashed into their boat. _

_ The sky was a dark and furious blue. _

_ Thunder rolled, lighting flashed, and the heavens opened with rain. _

_ And then, as if rolling up from hell, a giant wave came towards them. _

_ "Jimmy!" Noelle screamed. _

_ The rope slipped out of his hands, cutting and burning his skin. _

_ And the wave came closer, until it eventually tumbled down on them. _

_ Noelle jumped onto the ground, holding her breath. _

_ Water poured over her, filling the boat up like a pond. _

_ When she sat up, her brother was nowhere to be seen. _

_ "Jimmy!" She screamed, getting onto her feet. "Jimmy!" _

_ She was in the middle of the ocean, alone. _

_ "Jimmy!" _

…

Noelle rolled right out of the hammock, landing on the ground.

From outside, you could hear massive waves crashing into the ship and thunder roaring.

Guys were falling, bags were dropping from the hammocks and they were stuck down there.

She had been asleep, for only an hour before the storm woke her up.

The lights had stopped working, the storm had cut the power.

You could hear the mess hall tearing to pieces, while tins and large buckets fell onto the ground. Knifes and forks clattered onto the floor. The guys on this deck were dropping like flies, they were yelling, praying and cursing everything. Noelle didn't know what else to do, so she crawled under the hammock and covered her head. Some guys followed her lead, it saved them getting injured by falling equipment.

It felt like the ship was going upside down, when in reality, it was titling dramatically from side to side, somehow avoiding getting capsized each time. And not only was it terrifying, but it made you sick at the same time. Noelle was okay, she was too scared to get sick. Penkala however, he reached for a bucket and puked right next to her. She rubbed his back, while Muck and Malarkey slid under the hammock next to them.

"Did anyone pray?!" Muck yelled.

Noelle shook her head, eyes wide and terrified.

Malarkey reached over and grabbed her hand, "it's okay, Nelly! We're 'gonna be fine!"

The bucket ended up rolling away, Penkala had stopped puking.

"What the fuck?!" Toye yelled, when Penkala's vomit started running down the floor.

"Pretend it wasn't you!" Guarnere was grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah – thanks, Bill!"

Penkala wrapped his arm around Noelle's shoulders.

The three of them were praying under their breaths.

Noelle didn't. If anyone was going to die because of this storm, it would have been her.

It was assuring to see Winters running down the deck.

"Everyone stay low!" He yelled, "it's going to be okay!"

"Yes, sir!"

They all seemed to respond, despite the pressing fear.

Winters went around, making sure all the guys were under the hammocks. No one got hurt and he practically pushed them under the hammocks, he wasn't about to have anyone harmed while on this ship. When that was done, he took cover himself. Everyone was under the hammocks, no one was crazy enough to leave, not until the storm stopped.

And it did stop.

The ship stopped rocking six-hours later.

The power went back on and everything was normal again.

For the first few hours of the morning, they cleaned up and put things back.

God, what a ride.

Noelle certainly didn't experience that roughness on her trip to America. Nothing that was so utterly terrifying, that you thought you were about to die. Noelle shuddered, just thinking about it all, and she couldn't stomach a meal that morning, nor did she eat at night. She wondered up towards the deck instead, allowing the fresh air to settle her frazzled nerves.

Noelle stood on the bars on the railing, staring out at the ocean again.

The moon was bright, it reflected nicely on the dark sea. Little crystals danced on the top of gentle waves, which harmlessly bobbed against the ship. The calm after the storm. It was truly beautiful. You'd never have known the terror of last night.

She looked up at the moon, wondering if her brother was on there.

_ "People like me, we don't belong in heaven". _

Noelle would never forget him telling her that.

It was roughly three weeks before he took his life.

_ "Well, 'ye don't belong in hell, Jimmy". _

He didn't.

Noelle was certain he wasn't down there, in the flaming pits.

Everyone said he'd end up in hell, no one liked Jimmy. And because of Jimmy, no one liked Noelle that much either. Still, it didn't stop her from getting two jobs. Not like Jimmy, who wasn't allowed to work.

_ "They're coming after me"._ Jimmy said to her, _"I won't be here for much longer". _

Rubbing her lips together, she placed her chin on the bar.

Noelle wished she could have saved him, it was a massive regret in her life.

That, and just leaving his body alone.

Reaching inside her pocket, Noelle pulled out the only photo she had of Jimmy.

She never looked at it once during training and technically, they weren't training right this moment. So, she figured it would be okay to look at it. Biting her lower lip, Noelle's eyes slowly looked down towards a happy young man, who's bright smile was staring back at her. Jimmy was seventeen in this picture, Noelle would have been seven that year. And creeping in the background, sitting on the grass and playing with a cat was a young Noelle. Her dad took this picture, it was during the summer.

They were a happy family, Noelle remembered her dad being nice but also very absent. He was very old, worked long hours and didn't spend a lot of time with his children. Though Jimmy did. When Jimmy wasn't at school or working, he was with Noelle. He was a great big brother. Despite his troubles, which later fell upon her shoulders.

She never hated him, despite Jimmy trying to push her away.

Noelle stuck by him. She didn't care about the consequences.

_"Noelle, this is my friend, Barry". _

Barry was nice, like Jimmy.

They were at work together and when Jimmy turned nineteen, Barry was around a lot.

They used to get into arguments, they were both very stressed, Noelle didn't understand why at the time, she never did ask. Until one evening, when Jimmy had a black eye and Barry stormed out of the house, his bags packed. Noelle was eleven at the time.

_ "What happened, Jimmy?" _

_ "Barry left"._ He replied tearfully, _"he's going to ruin me, kiddo". _

The consequences were horrendous.

Their windows were smashed, people threatened to kill Jimmy.

When she was only thirteen, Jimmy was arrested.

She didn't see him for six months. And then he came back home.

_ "They let me go"._

She didn't care, Noelle was just relieved to see him back.

After this picture was taken, everything changed.

Jimmy changed, he grew more and more depressed. Though he still smiled through his internal battle and pain, just for her sake. Noelle knew what was going on, as soon as Barry left.

…

On the fifteenth of September, the ship docked at Liverpool.

They stayed for one more night on the ship, until they got onto a train the next morning.

Coming back into Britain was very strange for Noelle.

The weather was bleak, it started to rain shortly after boarding the train. And the air wasn't warm or muggy, like back in America.

She heard a Scottish accent that wasn't hers, for the first time in over a year – that was a shock. It left her slightly stunned and pale. However, they had survived the ship, now they were headed to God knows where. Everyone was very happy to be back on land, though it took a few hours to get rid of the sensation of the earth tilting.

It was a little emotional coming back into her own land.

Noelle had to chew down on her bottom lip the entire journey, just to stop herself from being so ridiculous. Her friends could sense a tiny amount of distress from their friend, and decided to distract her with a card game, some jokes and a few exaggerated and funny stories from Muck.

They reached Ogbourne St. George in roughly four hours and were soon put into trucks.

After three or so miles, they marched the last mile in the dark, with flashlights.

This was wartime, everywhere was in darkness. The British had put up dark curtains, turned off all their lights and so on, to avoid any enemy planes from bombing them. And it was a little spooky, they had no idea where they were marching too.

When they arrived at their destination, which were large stables, heated by twin pot-bellied stoves. They were each given a mattress cover, which they stuffed with straw for bedding and a heavy wool blanket, which made your skin itch to the high heavens.

And off to bed they went.

Noelle quite liked it.

The stables were cosy, the straw-filled mattresses were comfy enough and she could hear horses outside in the paddock, snorting and running through the fields. They were probably wondering that the hell was going on, much like they were wondering where they were.

Scratching her arm for the umpteenth time, Noelle rolled onto her side.

Closing her eyes, she fell into a very peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Noelle thought she had died had gone to heaven.

All around them was fairy-book cottages, thatched roofs and rose vines on their sides.

Large and beautiful horses were stomping down narrow winding cobblestones, with long and thick manes. They were in a quaint and picturesque village, also known as Aldbourne, in Wiltshire. Not far from Swindon and eighty-miles west of London. This was going to be their home, for however long. And it was going to be so different living here, then what it was like in Toccoa, Bragg or Benning. Those were self-contained, isolated posts, completely military. In Aldbourne, they were in the midst of a small English village, where people were very conservative and very apprehensive about all these young Yanks living amongst them. So, for their first morning in Aldbourne, they were given a lecture, briefed in detail about English customs, manners and habits. They were well-disciplined, they quickly caught on that they should save their hell-raising for places like Swindon, Birmingham or London. In this village, they were to drink their beer quietly in the pubs, in the British manner.

So, for that first week, they learned the English ways.

"Got any tips?" Grant asked Noelle that same morning.

She shook her head, "'am from Scotland, Chuck".

But though this place was utterly stunning, the weather and food put a damper on their moods.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Mutton". The cook grunted, "clear off".

"It's a sheep". Noelle informed them. "The meat comes 'frae a sheep".

"Why is it grey?" Muck wondered, scrunching his nose.

Still chewing, she looked up at him. "Aw – that's the gravy".

Malarkey sighed, "tasteful".

"Aye, it's 'no bad". She mused, looking back down at her mutton.

You couldn't stay down for long, not when Noelle was so oblivious to sarcasm.

They obviously never taught her that at school.

"Hey, guys. What are we having?"

Eugene Jackson was recently transferred into their Platoon.

He had just done a tour in the Pacific, when he decided to become a Paratrooper.

Jackson was placed in Toye's squad, along with Noelle, McClung and Smitty.

He was a good guy, ages with Muck and Penkala, a year younger than Malarkey.

"According to Nelly…it's sheep". Muck said lightly, "I think she's lying".

Fox and Easy were sitting in a large barn, which served as their mess hall.

They were the only two Companies from 2nd Battalion, to be placed in Aldbourne.

"How would 'a lie?"

"That's easy". Jackson said, "you open your mouth, and you don't tell the truth".

Malarkey, Penkala and Muck laughed.

"In Nelly's strange vocabulary, 'how', means the same as, 'why'". Malarkey told him.

"You'll get used to it". Penkala grinned, "drove me mad the first time".

After some lunch, Noelle took a little stroll by herself, while the rest explored the pubs.

The Blue Boar and The Crown were a popular choice, they were served hot beer. They filled a big barrel of beer and put a red-hot poker in it. It would sizzle and smoke as the poker went in and that was all they served. Noelle knew about this from the Hillend Tavern, where Jimmy and Barry often went, but her friends thought the Brits were crazy for heating up beer.

She ended up outside a church, St Michael's Church.

It was very old and beautiful; the bells were chiming as well.

People started to come out from the Church, they must have been holding a service. It was Sunday, after all. Biting her lip, Noelle moved away from the gate, letting the people by. She was using manners, just like they told her to do.

"Private Stewart?"

Noelle straightened herself up, "Lieutenant Winters".

She saluted the man.

Smiling a little, Winters saluted her back. "You just missed the service".

Blinking, she looked back towards the church. "Oh…I weren't going, sir. I just sort of walked here and that, sir".

He cleared his throat, "well, it felt good to be back at a service, I have to say".

Noelle looked back up at him, "you go to church, sir?"

"Yes, I do". Winters said, giving her a nod. "Every Sunday, I try not to miss a service".

She looked back over to the church, hand lightly touching the black gate.

Frowning a little, he looked from his trooper and back towards the church.

"Did you want to look inside?"

Noelle shook her head, "no, sir". She said quietly.

He tilted his head to the side, a small smile still on his face. "Alright, Private. Enjoy the rest of your exploration".

"Thank you, sir".

One day, she'd take the plunge and walk into a church.

But not that day.

Noelle wasn't ready.


	8. Chapter 8

And just like that, it was like being back at Toccoa again.

Training six days a week, eight to ten hours a day.

It was back to PT, night operations, close combat exercises, map reading and forced marches.

Digging holes, that was back for Noelle, after getting into trouble from a bad inspection.

She was an expert and quick at digging holes now.

Honestly, she could dig out a decent foxhole within ten-minutes or less.

And the officers wanted them to get a little intimate with the ground.

One night, they were forced to dig deep foxholes, while a bunch of Sherman's rolled over the top of them. It was a little scary, but each hole was deep enough – thankfully, that would have been terrible if one wasn't deep enough and someone got their head taken off.

A twenty-five-mile march in full field equipment, took Easy twenty-four hours to complete.

A few days later, they covered the same miles with combat gear, which took them twelve hours.

They also held specialised courses on making booby traps, removal of mines and communications. The removal of the mine was interesting, they used a metal detector, invented by this Polish ally, Jozef Kosacki. You used this tool to scan the area for mines. Sometimes, you could even use rats, which could sniff out chemicals like TNT in landmines and well-trained dogs. Noelle found it all very interesting. She even looked around for a hidden dog, wondering if Easy happened to have one.

"No, Nelly". Lipton told her, "we don't have a dog".

Because of Sobel's many failures during field exercises, it soon became tense.

NCO's would mumble to each other, trying to figure out how to get rid of him. They were hoping the Platoon leaders would take this up with Sink, but it was naive to think anything good would come of that. They kept their conversations away from 1st Sargent Evans, because he was Sobel's only ally in this Company, everyone else disliked them greatly.

Noelle kept pretty quiet, while the NCO's grew more concerned over Sobel.

She'd spend the majority of her time taking apart her rifle, or other weapons.

England had made her quiet. On a Sunday, Noelle would take walks alone, while her friends went to the pubs and drank their warm beer. Some guys got weekend passes to London, they'd go crazy over there and bring girls back into the stables, hiding them up into the attic before inspections the next morning. Evans never caught on.

Currently, Noelle was sitting on the grass, a loaf of stale bread on her lap.

She was by a small pond, feeling the ducks. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, a very rare wonderful day. Like always, she didn't want to hit the pubs or London. So, decided to feed the ducks instead. Who were very eager for the bread, like they hadn't been fed in weeks.

Noelle was so engrossed in feeling the ducks, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her.

She only ever did know someone was by her, when she heard footsteps.

Tossing the rest of the bread into the pond, Noelle got up and turned around.

Her whole body stilled, while she looked up in utter shock.

"We need to-"

"how'd 'ye know 'a was here?" Noelle whispered.

Barry.

It was Barry.

The last person she wanted to see.

"Noelle, I-"

She took a step back, "stay away from me".

Barry sighed and stopped walking towards her. "I live here". He said, "I moved…after I heard about-"

"you did that". Noelle said quietly, "you killed him, Barry".

Eyes filling with tears, Barry looked away from her.

She tilted her head to the side, "why?"

"I didn't – someone found out". Barry hissed, "I had to leave. You don't understand".

"'A do". She crossed her arms, "you left him…you punched him too".

"No!" He expressed, "I never punched him, Noelle. I could never hurt Jimmy – never".

Noelle's face scrunched up in anger, "'ye killed him!"

"Noelle, please". He practically begged, "please…just listen, please?"

She could have listened to his side of the story.

But Noelle couldn't, not right now.

Shaking her head, her arms dropped to her side. "No – fuck off, you arsehole. 'A don't 'wanna see you again". Noelle said, "and if 'a do, then I'll shoot 'ye".

Barry closed his eyes, shoulders dropping in defeat.

She walked past him.

"It was your uncle".

Noelle stopped walking.

Barry turned around, staring at the back of her head.

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't leave". He said, "and he told everyone, Noelle – everyone".

She frowned a little, eyes searching the grass.

"I'm sorry, Noelle". Barry whispered, "I never – I never wanted for it to end the way it did. Jimmy didn't deserve any of this, neither did you".

Noelle blinked, staring up at the sky, trying to process everything.

Clearing his throat, he took a few steps towards her.

"Noelle, I – I want you to turn me in".

Her face pulled into a deeper frown, "what?" Noelle whispered.

Barry nodded slowly, "I want you to go to the police and tell them what I am".

After a few moments, Noelle shook her head.

He sighed heavily, "Noelle, please – please do this".

Rubbing her lips together, she turned around and looked up at him.

"I have to suffer, Noelle". He said softly, "I owe you that".

Noelle didn't like this position he was putting her in.

Jimmy would have told her not to do that, no matter how badly Barry hurt him.

"No, 'a can't do that". She whispered, "it's 'no right".

"I'm not right". Barry's voice broke, "I'm wrong, Noelle".

"No". Noelle shook her head, "no – it's 'no you, Barry. It's everyone else".

His broke into a very bitter but sad smile, as if he might have cried otherwise.

She took another step towards him, "'am 'no 'gonna turn you in, ever".

Barry sighed, looking down at her. "Noelle, I can't live with this guilt. I have to make things right. I thought you'd want justice".

Noelle shook her head again. "'A just wanted the truth". She said, "that's all".

His expression softened slightly, "I should have come back".

"Don't – let's 'no talk 'bout that anymore".

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "um…look, if you ever do want to talk. I live in the white house, next to the grocers".

Noelle gave him a tiny nod, looking down at the grass. "Eh – 'awright, okay".

His smiled a little, "he'd be proud of you, Noelle".

Blinking, she nodded again.

Barry walked away, leaving the pond.

Noelle let out a very long breath and sat back down on the grass, when he was far enough away. Running a hand down her face, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. That was a lot to take in. Her Uncle, that was her dad's brother. Uncle Kevin. She didn't really know the man, had only met him a few times but Noelle always thought Kevin was a good guy.

Apparently not.

It was a horrible feeling, knowing someone within the family had betrayed them.

Noelle didn't know how to react. She wanted to grab her rifle and shoot the guy.

She wanted to scream until she lost her voice.

But her heart broke all over again, for Jimmy.

Noelle closed her eyes, took in a few deep breaths and left the pond.

On that walk back to the stables, she stopped at the church again.

And like last time, the service came out and she moved away from the gate.

Winters stepped out, giving her a small nod and a smile.

Noelle saluted the man, before she looked over at the church once more.

Biting down on her lip, she opened the gate and stepped onto the stony path.

When the gate closed behind her, Noelle started to slowly walk up the narrow and winding path. She walked by gravestones, the odd shrub and a couple of thin trees. Near the back, was a bench, a concrete bench pressed-up against the wall, hidden away from the world. And when Noelle eventually reached the church doors, she grasped the brass handle and pulled it open.

Stepping inside, she felt herself shiver.

The door closed behind her, thud echoing around the building.

It was a typical English church. With rows of benches, stained-glass windows and a platform with a cheap organ in the corner, with sheet music still on the stand. The walls and the floor were grey, made of stone. And it surprised Noelle, because she hadn't burst into flames yet. However, her heart was racing like a galloping horse and her hands grew sweaty.

It was stupid, having a fear of churches.

But people had told her, God hated them.

It was only natural to develop such a fear over time.

Noelle sat down in the middle, the benches were hard and very firm.

She clasped her hands together, placing them neatly on her lap. And stared at the statue of Christ, head bloodied from the thorns piercing into his skin. Noelle thought he didn't look very happy, hanging from a cross like that. It was a very curious statue. For her, anyway.

Noelle thought about her Uncle.

She thought about Barry but most importantly, she thought about Jimmy.

Noelle thought back to the day she had found him.

…

_It was very odd coming home that day. _

_ Though raining, the weather was muggy and warm. _

_ After working at the farm, Noelle walked inside the house. She took off her shoes, which were caked in mud from the fields and hung up her jacket, which was soaked from the rain. Walking into the kitchen, she brought out a large metal tub and then grabbed a bucket of water. Pouring the contents into the tub, Noelle started to wash her face, hands, arms and hair. _

_ God, that water was cold! _

_ Noelle dried herself off and headed into one of the rooms. _

_ Hands going by her side, she tilted her head. _

_ "Jimmy?"_

_ He was hanging from the wooden beams, belt and rope tightly wrapped around his neck. His eyes were wide open, blood shot and staring right at her. _

_ "Jimmy!"_

_ Noelle was screaming, while she ran out to grab a knife. _

_ Dragging a chair near him, she got up and started to tear away at the rope. All the while, pleading that her brother would be okay. And when Jimmy dropped to the ground, limp and heavy, Noelle got down next to him, removing the belt from his neck and the rope. _

_ "Jimmy?" She whispered, voice shaking. "P-please – wake up!" _

_ Noelle was screaming again. _

_ "Stop it!" She cried, "stop it – wake up!" _

…

The weather was starting to get colder now.

Night problems felt miserable because of the constant rain.

It was October now, they had been in Aldbourne for one month.

It wasn't a good month for Easy Company.

As well as all the intense training, Muck was moved to 1st Platoon. Malarkey didn't feel gutted about it, Noelle was sad that she wouldn't see him as much, however. Winters had planned to promote them both one day and didn't see the point in having two NCO's in one mortar squad. The deeper meaning behind this, they were very close, closer than brothers. If one of them got hurt, the other might not be able to "soldier on". But that wouldn't matter much, Malarkey and Muck would continue to be brothers, no matter which Platoon they were in.

"Did you see what happened this morning?" Penkala asked the three of them.

"Oh, that guy getting arrested?" Muck asked, "yeah, Malark saw that".

They were currently outside, digging up trenches.

It was to be another night exercise.

"Yeah…well, the guy didn't look at all surprise". Malarkey pointed out, "just had his head down, like he knew it was coming".

Muck sighed, "such a quiet village as well".

Noelle didn't take much notice of it at first. Her brain didn't put two and two together.

Until Muck asked.

"Where was it, Malark?"

"Uh – near the grocer store".

Noelle's trench tool fell from her hands, "eh?"

Malarkey looked down at her, "yeah the grocer – why? You know him?"

Blinking and trying to rid her face from shock, she shook her head.

"No – 'a saw a spider, got a fright there".

Muck chuckled, "man…England's making you weird, Nelly".

"No talking". Evans told them while he past, "keep digging".

Noelle looked over at Penkala, who rolled his eyes.

She thought back to Barry, wondering if he had turned himself in.

He probably did.

Noelle continued to dig the trench, feeling her heart ache.

It wasn't fair. Not on Barry, not on Jimmy. None of it was fair.

Some people just made the world a terrible place to live.

The Platoons split up, having marked a time to meet the next morning.

They slept in foxholes that night, with their buddy next to them.

It was another map-reading exercise, using specific tactics to reach each mark. It was a head on battle. Noelle knew her Platoon would win, Sobel was with most of 1st Platoon. They'd probably get lost.

Toye nudged her arm, "what's wrong with your face?"

Frowning, she looked up at him.

He almost laughed, "kid – you don't look happy, that's all".

Noelle shook her head, looking back down at her hands. "Sobel's 'gonna be late again".

Toye cleared his throat, "don't you worry over that man, kid. You've got enough to think about".

"You's worry 'bout it".

"Well, that's cause we've got you all to think about".

"Aye but – he's bad". Noelle explained lowly, "'a read maps better than him".

Toye sighed, "well…what would you do about it, Nelly?"

She shrugged, "'dunno – I'd just tell him to fuck off-"

"Nelly!" He laughed, "Christ, the mouth on you sometimes".

Noelle smiled a little, "here, you's swear all the time".

"Yeah but – it's just different coming from you".

It was a rainy and cold night and just like they thought, the next morning, 2nd Platoon had made it into their position on time, Sobel and 1st were nowhere to be seen. They sat about for a good half hour, until Winters got them into position to cut 1st off from all sides. Apparently, according to Muck, Luz had imitated Major Horton, ordering Sobel to cut a barbed wired fence. Their CO was by the fence, puzzled on their position, while the rest were hiding behind a cluster of trees and shrubs, near a small hill. Sobel had two problems after cutting that fence, all the cows escaped and Major Horton was on leave, in London.

And it didn't take long for Sobel to work out that his men had pulled one over him.

He screamed, demanding to know who it was – no one would say.

You never ratted someone out. Evans would but they wouldn't.

Which is why on the 30th of October, Evans handed Winters a slip of paper with a smug smile.

Noelle noticed when she watched a few of her friends play basketball.

Nixon huffed, "misspelled court martial".

Eyes widening, Noelle slowly backed away, before she took off down the street.

She grabbed her friends, forcing them inside the barn.

Noelle closed the door and turned to face them.

"What?" Malarkey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Winters has been court martialed".

Though, what Noelle didn't know, was that Winters had a choice. He could take a punishment, or trial by court martial. And this was all because Sobel had changed the times for Winters to inspect the latrines. Problem was, he changed the times without Winters knowledge. Really, it wasn't much cause for a court martial. But this was Sobel. He was a chickenshit, it was in his nature to try and tear Winters down because everyone respected Winters, no one respected Sobel, they didn't even care for his yelling anymore. Noelle wasn't scared, she dug a lot of holes, what's the worst he could do?

"Nelly, are you sure?" Muck asked, "this is pretty serious".

She nodded eagerly, eyes wide. "Aye – Nixon say's so after he read the letter. Evans gave it him".

Penkala sighed, "that fucking rat".

Malarkey rubbed the back of his neck, "right – I'm getting Bill and Lip".

Later, they found out the real story.

It didn't matter if Noelle misheard it, it was still serious enough.

And currently, they had lost Winters to Battalion mess while his request for a court martial was being overseen by the guys up top. No one was happy because they needed Winters to make that jump into combat with them. It was a disaster.

Noelle was worried for their Sargent's.

They were planning on refusing to jump, because they couldn't serve under that man.

Mutiny.

Malarkey, Muck and Penkala sat her down and explained what it meant.

"They're 'gonna refuse to jump-"

"or tell them they're 'gonna leave Easy".

Noelle chewed on her bottom lip, "so…what'll happen then?"

Malarkey sighed, "well, they used to shoot you-"

"no, they still do". Penkala said quietly, "if you refuse to solider, you can get shot still".

That set her off.

Noelle grabbed Lipton later that day.

Well, she told him firmly to;

"come 'wi me".

Eyebrow raised, Lipton followed her.

They walked over to the pond, where it was quiet.

It wasn't raining but the sky was clouded and grey looking.

Lipton looked at her, giving the girl a nod to go on.

Noelle let out a shaky breath.

"'Awright, just listen?"

He nodded again, crossing his arms. "I'm listening, Nelly".

Her confidence fell short a little.

Noelle rubbed her hands together, fingers pressing against her sweaty palms.

She chewed on her lip, shifting her feet.

Clearing her throat, Noelle looked up at him.

"'A-".

Noelle sighed threw her nose, looking away from him.

Lipton's face softened slightly, she was obviously nervous.

Staring down at her boots for a few moments, she looked back up at him.

"'A think 'a could be brave enough". Noelle said quietly.

Lipton titled his head to the side.

"Like – 'a don't think you should get shot". She said, "should be me. Maybe you's could like test it and see how they react to it all".

"And you'd want that person to, be you?"

Noelle nodded.

Lipton placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nelly, I do think you could be brave enough".

"That's what 'a thought".

His lips twitched, "but no, I'm not letting you do that". Lipton said, "the only reason we're doing this, is to protect all of you. Now, putting you out there like that, it wouldn't make any sense behind our reasons for doing this – do you understand?"

Noelle let all that process for a few moments.

"Aye, 'a get it". She replied lowly, "but…you's are more important than me".

Lipton was about to argue, Noelle cut him off.

"'Am only a Private, Carwood. If Sink doesn't shoot me, then it'll work for you's".

"Nelly, I can't have something happen to you".

"'A can't lose 'ye". Noelle said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Any of you's. It's 'no fair on anyone, Carwood".

She was right.

Once you put it all together, it wasn't fair on anyone.

If Sink decided to get rid of all the NCO's, then what would happen to Easy?

But it left them no choice, someone had to do something. Or everyone would die.

So, most of the NOC's wrote a letter to Sink, "requesting" to leave Easy Company.

No one got shot.

But Harris was out of Easy and Ranney was demoted to Private.

Now, all they had to do was wait and see what happened from there.

Things went back to "normal", though it was strange not having Winters with them. And the mood was horrible with Sobel, who gave them all kinds of hell. He would scream more than usual, take them out for extra runs, make them dig several foxholes because they weren't good enough and he'd have them on long marches, from sun rise, to the dead of night. They were rushed off their feet.

One night, Noelle was lying in bed, a shivering mess.

She was coughing, sneezing and was running a bad temperature.

Mempre was by her side, placing wet cloths on her forehead to get her fever down.

Her friends looked on, worried. She was wrapped up in several blankets, complaining she was hot one minute and cold the next. All the while almost coughing up her lung. It didn't sound good, Mempre wanted to take her to a hospital but she refused. She couldn't leave Easy, not when all of this was going on. And getting up the next morning for another hard training session filled her with dread, but Don Moone, an officer's mess orderly came into the stables.

"Sobel's gone". He whispered.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Yeah?" Guarnere broke the silence first.

Moone nodded, "yeah – 'gotta get back. Well done, guys".

And then, came a quiet collection of cheers.

The relief was brilliant, their plan had worked. The NCO's had saved the Company.

…

On Christmas Eve, Noelle had just finished a PT session with Easy and their new Commanding Officer, Lieutenant Meehan – who was far better than Sobel. The only tension they had now, was the drop, which could be announced at any day. You always had that thought in the back of your mind, no matter what you were doing. When's it coming? When are we dropping? Will I survive this drop?

Winters was back as a Platoon leader, instead of an XO. He much preferred his current position. It was a relief to have him back and along with Winters, came another 2nd Platoon assistant leader, Lieutenant Compton, or Buck, as they called him. Buck was great, a soldier's solider. He didn't eat with the officers, he ate with the enlisted men and he cared about them a lot. Buck had been warned about his growing relationship with them, he was more or less their friend. Malarkey and Guarnere were probably considered his good friends. Officers were supposed to have a very different relationship with the enlisted men. They knew you, they'd be there for you, but it was very different from friendship. Where as Buck, he'd spent a lot of time with the guys. Gambling, drinking and just acting as their friend. However, Buck was a guy they'd follow orders from, and they all respected him greatly.

They loved Buck.

Noelle drifted away from the guys after PT on Christmas Eve and she wondered over to the little white house by the grocer. Standing on a large rock, she looked through the windows. The place was empty. Meaning, it had to have been Barry who was arrested. Biting down on her lip, she jumped down from the rock and re-joined the rest.

On Christmas day, they decided the non-coms would serve everyone a turkey dinner. Mess kits were set aside that day, plates, tumblers and flatware were issued out for them. Everyone was busy in the hut outside of the barn, cooking up a storm. And it had to be perfect, the officers were coming along for this meal as well. And while they were cooking, the rest opened up mail from back home. They were given chocolate, all sorts of candies and other presents.

"Nelly, one for you".

Noelle pulled a face at Malarkey.

He grinned, handed her a small box, filled with hard boiled sweets, gummy sweets and small chocolate balls. Her lips spilt into a large grin.

"From my mom". He told her.

"Cool". She expressed, sitting on her bed to examine the sweets further. "Cool – 'a need to thank her, Malark".

"I'll let her know". Malarkey told her with a smile. "Looks good, huh?"

Noelle nodded eagerly, already chewing on a gummy sweet. "Tastes like strawberries…how'd they do that? It's 'no big enough to be a strawberry".

"We've been over this, Nelly". Muck reminded her kindly.

"Artificial flavouring". Penkala added, "remember?"

Still chewing, Noelle gave them a nod.

Dinner was interesting.

Luz and Muck ended up hiding Floyd's fork and knife.

He turned red, got up and started to shout.

"Alright – which one of you assholes took my Goddamn fork and knife, huh?!"

Noelle blinked, looking up at him.

Floyd started at everyone, some were sniggering, while others continued to eat.

"Hey, Tab? Why don't you shove that drumstick where the sun don't shine, huh?"

Everyone erupted into laughter.

Floyd continued to shout, until he eventually stormed out of the mess hall.

Noelle felt a little bad for him.

Getting down from her chair, she walked around the table and picked up Floyd's plate.

"You're too nice, Nelly!" Guarnere grinned, "you're in the Airborne!"

Noelle gave him a sheepish smile, before she wondered out of the mess hall.

Floyd was storming into the stables.

She followed after him, hands still grasping the plate tightly.

Poor Floyd, he was pacing back and forth, muttering and cursing the guys under his breath. Noelle softly cleared her throat, he sharply turned around, though his face softened a little, when he saw it was Noelle.

She gave him a tiny smile, "'ye shouldn't leave food, Tab. It's 'no good to us cold".

Floyd smiled then, "thanks, Nelly".

Noelle handed him the plate, "eh – aye, that's good".

He cleared his throat, "wanna join me?"

Nodding, they soon sat beside each other on his bed.

Floyd split the food up, giving her the fork.

Noelle smiled, "all that trouble, eh? And you give me the fork"

"Don't even start, Nelly".

On New Year's Eve, they stayed up until midnight.

And then, a few days later, Noelle almost fell-out with Malarkey and Muck.

What had happened was, Tom Burgess saw there was a critical need for enlisted men to transfer to the submarine service. It was pinned up on some notice board apparently, which Noelle had failed to notice. And it did piss her off, Penkala too. The pair of them were sitting on their beds, glaring at the ground.

"Look, we just want a change of scenery". Malarkey tried to explain, "we've been here for almost four months, I've been training for sixteen, we're ready for this".

"So, you're leaving us, huh?" Penkala muttered, "that's great – good for you".

"Come on, it's not like that". Muck said to them, "not like that at all".

Noelle continued to pick the lose threads on her blanket.

She wasn't happy but it's not like they could hold them hostage.

Malarkey cleared his throat, looking at the pair of them. "Good?"

Penkala sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, we're fine".

"You two ready?" Burgess asked, poking his head into the stables.

"Yeah, we're coming".

Malarkey looked over at Noelle, "Nelly?"

She nodded, giving him the thumbs-up.

Sighing, they both left the stables.

Well, things obviously weren't okay.

Penkala looked at her, "pretty shit, huh?"

Snapping her head up, Noelle got to her feet.

He frowned, "Nelly?"

Dropping the blanket, Noelle took off and ran.

She received many odd looks while sprinting down the streets of the quiet village. But Noelle didn't care, she just wanted to leave that situation and sit in quiet for a while. And Noelle didn't stop running, until she left the village and ended up on a muddy path. Panting, Noelle soon climbed up four-foot wall and sat on the top, overlooking a heard of horses, grazing quietly on the grass.

And Noelle sat on that wall, in complete silence for one hour.

She didn't want her friends to leave.

Noelle considered Malarkey, Muck and Penkala her best friends in Easy. She'd never admit that though, in case they laughed at her. Maybe they wouldn't mean it, but she couldn't handle the rejection, not from them.

It was all a bit too much at the moment.

Barry. Seeing him again was incredibly hard to process.

Learning about what her Uncle Kevin did.

And then stepping inside that church.

Barry getting arrested and now this, her two best friends leaving them.

"Nelly!"

Frowning, she looked away from the horses.

"Nelly – we've been looking everywhere for you!" Malarkey exclaimed.

Sighing, she climbed down from the wall and stepped onto the path.

Muck and Penkala had come along as well.

"You just ran off!" Penkala expressed, "like a fucking bullet".

"We didn't join". Muck said to her, "we – uh – we changed our minds".

Noelle didn't have to know the truth. That the Sargent in charge of the application forms declined their offer. She didn't need to know how serious they were about leaving Easy.

"Couldn't leave you and Penk, huh?" Malarkey said lightly, "you'd raise a lot of hell without us".

She swallowed, looking away from them. "'A don't care – 'am just glad you's aren't leaving".

"Yeah, so are-"

"cause 'a can't do this without you's". Noelle said, cutting Muck off. "'A lost 'ma big brother, but 'a got three new ones. And 'a wouldn't be good, if it weren't for you's".

"Yeah?" Malarkey whispered, "well, we got a sister we never expected".

She continued to look away from them, staring at a thick tree, pressed up against the wall.

"'Am 'no mad". Noelle mumbled, "'a just didn't want to miss anyone else the now".

"We're sorry, kiddo". Muck whispered, with a frown.

Blinking, she looked up at them.

Noelle ruffled her fringe.

_ "Love you, kiddo". _

It felt like a hot pole pierced into her chest.

She shook her head, clearing her throat. "Don't be – 'no need to be sorry".

And all was right again.

Because Noelle could never have fallen out with them.

She couldn't stay mad.

Not when she loved them so much.


	9. Chapter 9

In April, Malarkey contracted a terrible head cold, which turned quickly into earache. Noelle went along with him into London, to seek further help, because the medics could only give him so much. And on the train ride, his earache got almost unbearable. Noelle hated seeing her friend in so much pain but there little she could do.

When they arrived in London, Malarkey told the taxi driver to take him to an army medical facility. When they got there, a woman doctor got him onto a bed and took his temperature. He had a fever of 105!

"That's high, Malark". Noelle whispered.

The doctor looked down at her, "get that soldier out of here".

Noelle shook her head, "it's 'awright, Mrs. 'A think I'll stay".

"You don't have a choice". She told her, "and it's Miss".

Raising an eyebrow, Noelle looked up at Malarkey.

"It'll be fine, Nelly". He assured her, "get the train back, alright? Tell Evans where I am".

She wasn't happy about leaving him.

Where as Malarkey was concerned about her getting home safely.

"Straight in a cab, get to the train station. Understand?"

Noelle nodded, "okay, Malark".

"You have enough money?"

She nodded again.

Malarkey smiled, "okay, I'll see you soon, alright? Remember and tell Sargent Evans".

It was a very long journey back without him.

Noelle sat by herself, worrying over her friend.

She got back into Aldbourne hours later, it was almost dark.

Luckily, Malarkey had decided to head into the city on a weekend pass. So, she wouldn't get into trouble for leaving and coming back late. Noelle heading over to a separate barrack, where Evans was quartered. She knocked on the door, took a step back and waited.

The man in question opened the door a few seconds later. "What is it, solider?"

"Eh – Malark's in the hospital. They want to keep him there, he's 'no well, Sargent".

Evans sighed, "anything else?"

Noelle shook her head, "no, Sargent".

"Alright, dismissed, soldier".

When he closed the door, Noelle shook her head.

He really didn't care.

The others cared.

They wanted to know what the doctor said and what was wrong with their friend. Noelle couldn't answer, she didn't know herself because the doctor told her to leave. They hoped Malarkey would be joining them soon, they sure missed him.

Things went on as normal, they trained hard and were issued out passes into London and the likes for the weekend. Noelle didn't want to drink, she stayed behind and fed the ducks instead, or took long strolls through the country with Jackson. Muck and Penkala went out to London, got drunk with the guys and came back hungover the next day.

"You sure like those ducks, huh?"

"'A do". Noelle smiled, tossing in another piece of bread.

Smiling, Jackson sat down on the grass, staring at the hungry ducks.

"Nelly?"

"Aye?"

"Where do you get the bread from?"

Noelle smirked, "'a get it from the bakers".

Jackson laughed, "you steal it, don't you?"

She shook her head, "course not, Jack…'a just get the stuff that's to go out".

"Oh, the old bread?"

Noelle nodded, sitting down next to him.

"I used to swim this river by my house, the Allegheny River".

She smiled a little, "everyone's swimming a river".

Jackson looked down at her, "do you?"

Noelle shook her head, "'a can't swim really".

"No?"

"No – never got learnt it".

"I should teach you". Jackson said, "it's a useful skill".

Noelle looked up at him, "'am not a good person to be teaching shit to, Jack".

"Why?"

She shrugged, "'cause 'am 'a numpty".

He chuckled, "a what?"

"Eh – stupid?"

Jackson shook his head, "no, you're not".

"How?"

"Well…I think you're sharp as hell, Nelly". He said.

Noelle sighed a little, looking back at the pond.

"'Am 'no a good reader, writer and 'a can't use fancy words like you's do".

"Nelly…that doesn't make a person smart". Jackson said to her, "it just means we had a good education. Half the guys at my school, they couldn't do what you do here in training".

She continued to stare out.

Jackson sighed quietly, "Nelly, a lot of guys wished they were as sharp as you. Believe me".

For the rest of their time, they did a few more jumps in the night with full equipment.

And then, after two weeks of being in hospital, Malarkey came back.

He wasn't happy, not in the slightest.

"Nelly, you told Evans, right?"

Noelle frowned, "of course, yeah".

Malarkey sighed, "I almost got a fucking court martial for going 'AWOL'".

Muck's eyes widened, "what an ass".

"Yeah – well, Lieutenant Meehan yelled at him, Evans sent me back".

"I told him". She mumbled, "that – prick!"

Penkala took a tiny step back, "Jesus, Nelly…give a guy a heart attack, huh?"

"He thinks we're scared of him". Noelle muttered, "just you see".

Malarkey grabbed her shoulder, "where the hell are you going?"

"To sort him out".

"No, you're not 'gonna do that". He said, "for one, he's a higher rank-"

"doesn't deserve it".

"No, you're right, he doesn't". Malarkey agreed, "but, Nelly…if you do something, you'll for sure get a court martial".

Noelle sighed, giving a tiny nod.

"'Awright, fine".

The sooner they got out in combat, the better.

…

At the end of May, they were all packed up into trucks and headed to the marshalling area at Upottery field, where they'd be taking off from. It was time to go. There was a lot of military traffic, all headed south like them. The people of Aldbourne had waved everyone off, some were crying, the women mostly. They had grown close to them, Easy and Fox had. The village and its people would be very much missed. It was like their home away from home.

Once they got inside the marshalling area, they closed and locked the gates behind them.

You couldn't escape, even if you desperately wanted to.

One of their medics, Mampre, he developed an infection on his neck, so Eugene Roe took his place. Roe had joined the 506th sometime after Toccoa. He was born in Louisiana, to a Cajun mother. Roe had a very deep and soothing voice. Noelle took an immediate liking to their new medic. She figured she really liked his voice. In fact, Noelle made it her job to introduce Roe to all the guys from 2nd Platoon.

"Nelly, get your weapons cleaned". Guarnere told her, "take it apart".

"'Awright, Bill".

Noelle sat down on her small bed inside the tent.

Roe, who smiled, sat down next to her. "So…I've met everyone?"

She nodded, while taking apart her rifle. "Aye – 'ye have".

"You're very welcoming, Nelly".

Noelle smiled down at her rifle, "thanks".

The best thing about this camp was food.

They had so much food and the cooks allowed them to go back for seconds.

Noelle ate loads of fried chicken on her first night, with a lot of bread and butter.

Naturally, she slept like a log.

It was the next morning, there was a slight drizzle. But nothing too drastic.

"Halt!"

Frowning, Noelle turned around.

"I'm messing". It was a British soldier, dressed as a German. "You're Noelle, right?"

She nodded.

"Thought you'd be taller in person".

Noelle smiled a little, "aye?"

He grinned, "I'm from Edinburgh".

"Fife".

They shook hands.

"Will you miss Britain?"

Noelle shook her head, "'no really…how?"

He grinned, "man…you Fifers are all the same, eh? With your why's and how's".

"Been out much?"

"You bet". He replied, "us Para's, eh? You're in for a treat".

Noelle cleared her throat, "'a don't listen to stories".

He raised an eyebrow, "no? Maybe you should start".

"Hey, Nelly!"

Rubbing her lips together, she gave the Scottish trooper a tiny smile before turning around and walking over towards Malarkey.

"You know they have Luger's on them?"

"The Para's?"

Malarkey nodded, "yup, saw one. Hoobs got a hold of one for a few moments too".

They both walked towards the mess-tent for breakfast.

"You want it 'cause of your Uncles?"

He smiled a little, "that's right, yeah".

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"My dad was in the war too".

Malarkey looked down at her, "he was?"

She nodded, "aye – was a Sargent Major".

"That's pretty cool, Nelly".

"Kept on getting wounded". Noelle said, "had loads 'eh scars and that". She then added, "and tattoos".

"What'd he do after?"

"Went and worked". She said, "worked at the ships".

"What about your mom?"

Noelle's face softened slightly, "oh – she was a nurse".

They joined the line with the rest of 2nd Platoon.

"'A didn't want to be one".

"A nurse?"

"Aye – didn't 'wanna do that".

A few of the guys from 1st Platoon greeted them.

"How's it going?" Floyd asked, "they're serving us a proper cooked breakfast this morning".

"Yeah? They're sending us to the slaughter, that's why". Cobb muttered.

Malarkey sighed, "Jesus Christ, Cobb".

"Well, it's true".

Noelle frowned, looking up at Malarkey. "What's that mean?"

"Never mind – what did you 'wanna be?"

"Eh – 'a just wanted to be smart".

"Hey, kid". Toye ruffled her hair, "ready for some chow?"

Clearing her throat softly, Noelle ruffled her fringe.

"Aye – 'am hungry".

They got their cooked breakfast and sat themselves down at the table.

Noelle cut up her sausages and bacon. It looked delicious. And she wanted to savour every last bite. She didn't fully understand what Cobb meant but figured it had something to do with making them full and happy before they jumped out into combat.

Noelle tried not to think about what Cobb said to them.

She just wanted to eat.

"'A feel better that we're here". She said to the guys at the table, "now we're getting somewhere".

"Agreed". Muck said, "it does feel less tense, huh?"

"Less tense?" Penkala muttered, "Christ, Skip. My guts in knots over here".

"You'll be fine, Penk".

Lipton soon came over to their table, "Nelly, need a word".

Nodding, she left the table and followed him outside of the mess tent.

It was fine, she was finished with eating anyway.

"You haven't signed your life insurance, bud". He said to her quietly.

Noelle looked down at her boots, which were squishing into a muddy puddle.

"Look, I understand if you-"

"'a have no family". She mumbled, with a shrug. "'Am fine with it".

Sighing quietly, he nodded.

"Alright, well, it doesn't have to be your family".

Noelle looked up at him, "can be anyone?"

Lipton nodded, "if you wanted, yeah".

"Lip!" Came Buck's voice, "all Sargent's to report at the main tent".

"Alright, sir". He called back.

Lipton then looked back at Noelle.

"Have a think about it, alright?"

"'Awright, Carwood".

Diel told them all to clean their weapons again after they had their briefing.

Noelle wondered what was going to happen.

The Sargent's weren't giving much away.

It was tense, Noelle felt a little stressed about it all.

Like everyone else, she just wanted to know already.

"Is that clean enough, Joe?"

Toye took a drag from his cigarette, before taking her rifle.

"Yup".

"'Awright, 'am 'gonna see a man 'bout a dog".

He pulled a face, "what?"

Noelle shrugged, "just going for a walk".

She had scrubbed that rifle all day and needed to stretch her legs.

Noelle walked up the path and ended up next to the main tent, where the Sargent's just left. Biting down on her lip, she carefully opened the flap and took a tiny peek inside. No one was inside, but she could see sand tables, photos, maps and diagrams.

Well, she may as well.

Noelle stepped inside the tent, closing the flap behind her.

The sand tables were twenty-feet long and wide. It seemed they had built up the entire geography of this place with sand. A perfect miniature copy, with the drop zones, German artillery positions, their foxholes, where their own objects were, towns, beaches, hedgerows – everything. It was very impressive. Noelle felt like a giant, standing before this miniature world.

Looking over at the map, she saw the word "Normandy", written out in red letters.

So, they were dropping in Normandy?

_ Where the fuck is Normandy?_ She asked herself.

Someone cleared their throat.

Noelle's eyes widened.

_ Oh, shit. _

"Well, Private".

Grimacing a little, she slowly turned around.

Could have been worse, could have been Evans.

But it was Meehan.

"I'm not sure you're meant to be here".

Noelle shook her head, "'am not, sir".

Meehan could have smiled; his eyes did look amused.

She sighed, "'a was tense from not knowing, sir".

"Yes, that's understandable". Meehan walked over to her, "your briefing will be held shortly".

She looked back at the sand tables, "who did these, sir?"

"Lieutenant Nixon and Captain Hester". He replied, "impressive, isn't it?"

Noelle nodded, "it's magic, sir".

Meehan looked down at her, "you're feeling more assured now?"

"Well – 'a don't know what we're doing, sir".

"You know where Normandy is?"

Noelle looked up at him, shaking her head.

"France". He replied lightly, "I take it you've never been there".

"No – 'no me, sir". She said.

Meehan smiled a little, "I'll pretend I didn't see you here, Private Stewart".

She smiled, "thanks, sir".

"Off you go".

"Yes, sir".

And true to his word, the next morning, the rest of Easy were informed and briefed.

There were four causeways that ran up from the beaches, and the 101st needed to secure them so the seaborne troops could get supplies, equipment, artillery, tanks and jeeps up Utah Beach and move inland. When the troops got to shore, they had to take the causeway in – it was their only way in because the Germans had flooded the beach. Easy had to secure those roads, destroy German artillery positions focused on the beach and keep the Germans from stopping those troops. 2nd Platoon were dropping outside of Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont and were to secure the causeway that ran from the beach through the town of Pouppeville. Their rally point was a little hamlet called, Le Grand Chemin, they were to get there by seven in the morning once they dropped outside of Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont. They had orders to kill any Germans they encountered and take no prisoners. They were confident it was going to be quick and easy, but Noelle didn't, no chance of that happening.

"Lieutenant Meehan?" Dukeman stood up, raising his hand.

"Yes, Dukeman?"

"Sir, are we dropping tonight?"

"When it's time for you to know, we'll let you know".

He sat back down, Meehan continued.

"In the meantime, study these sand tables, maps and recon photos until you can draw a map of the area by memory. Now, we'll be dropping behind this Atlantic Wall five hours before 4th infantry lands at Utah. Between our assembly area and the Battalion's objective, there is a German garrison. Right here in this area, Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont. Easy Company will destroy that garrison".

When the briefing ended, the Sargent's went over everything again with their squads.

Lipton was grilling it into Toye, who then grilled it into Noelle, Smitty, McClung and Jackson.

They went over the entire objection for almost four hours.

Noelle was sure she would dream about.

They walked in and out of that tent countless of times, just to look at all the roads, towns and small villages around their drop-zones and objectives. Noelle had a decent memory, just as good as the guy standing behind her but her only downfall was her brain. She was scared her mind would let everyone down. Noelle could understand one hundred percent why her friends were getting promoted and she wasn't – she lacked so much confidence.

Back in training, they had to switch roles and learn how to step up a rank.

Some of the guys were deliberately bad, because they didn't want to be seen as someone to get promoted. Noelle was just terrible. She gave out the briefing, in a very clumsy manor and was too quiet and kept on second guessing everything she did.

"Is this right, Joe?" She would ask Toye, every few minutes.

He'd either say, "yes, stop asking". Or, "no, we'll probably get killed doing it this way".

A sudden clap on her shoulder, broke Noelle out of her thoughts.

"Chows up, Thumper".

Noelle smiled a little, "thanks, sir".

Buck had heard about her little nickname and decided he liked it better than Nelly.

"Alright?"

She nodded a little, "eh – aye, fine…just – was just thinking and that".

"Yeah?"

Noelle looked up at him, "what if 'a let everyone down?"

It was just the two of them left inside the tent now.

The others had joined the line for supper.

Buck frowned, "what do you mean?"

"'Am 'no smart like you or Malark, or Skip and Penk…or Lieutenant Winters and that". She said quietly, "'am just never 'gonna be like that".

"Come on, Thumper". He mumbled softly, "you're 'gonna kick a lot of ass out there, huh? You're a damn brave kid, bravest I know". Buck said, "heck, you might be braver than me".

Noelle pulled a face, "that's 'no true!"

"I think it is". Buck smirked, "you'll see it one day, Thumper. And then you'll be a lethal weapon".

She then cleared her throat, "'am supposed to be twenty".

He chuckled, "yeah…no one believes that, Thumper".

…

That night, Noelle got out of bed to use the latrines.

She got into a stall, closed the door.

Man, was she tired. Noelle could have fallen asleep while sitting there.

In fact, she did end up resting her head against the side of the stall, dozing.

And someone came in a few moments after her.

She jolted up, blinking a few times.

Noelle flushed the toilet and went out to wash her hands, when she heard a small sniff.

"Jesus". Someone whispered, "Jesus fucking – no…".

Frowning, Noelle walked towards the occupied stall door.

"Hello-"

"get fucking lost".

Her frown deepened, "Bill?"

Guarnere was quiet for a few moments.

Noelle rubbed her lips together anxiously.

"He's dead". He said, voice thick with tears. "Henry – he's dead, Nelly".

She slid down on the ground, leaning against the side of the stall.

"Killed in fucking Cassino!" Guarnere slammed his fist against the stall. "Don't tell Bill, it said. Fucking Christ…no one fucking told me".

Noelle rubbed her eyes, "that's wrong-"

"it is!" Guarnere snapped, "I'm his fucking brother, Nelly. They should have told me".

She sniffed, "it's fucking wrong, Bill". She said, "it's really shit".

Noelle felt a few tears roll down her face.

"Will 'ye come out, please?"

Guarnere sighed heavily, "hang on".

She nodded a little, "'kay".

He did come out a few moments after.

And instead of heading towards the sink to wash his face first, Guarnere grabbed Noelle's hand and pulled her up. She looked at him for a few moments, their eyes still wet.

"'A 'no what it's like". Noelle whispered, "so, don't hide from me".

Guarnere looked at her for another few seconds, before walking towards the sinks.

He ran the taps, "the letter was from Johnny's wife".

Noelle crossed her eyes, "aye?"

"Yeah". Guarnere mumbled, "I mean – get why he wouldn't tell – it doesn't matter. I'm 'gonna kill every last Kraut I fucking see. They've turned a killer lose".

She swallowed, looking away from him.

That didn't sound good.

…

The next day, they got told that tonight was the night.

So, everyone started to get ready.

They sharpened their knifes, cleaned their weapons, even Liebgott gave some of the guys haircuts. A Mohawk, it looked very cool. They were given new ammunition, an American flag to sew on the right sleeve of their jump jackets and they learned the challenge word "flash" and its password, "thunder".

For supper, they enjoyed a steak dinner with ice cream after.

It was lovely, they could go back for seconds too if they wanted.

Then, they packed their chutes, blackened their faces.

And the jump got cancelled due to bad weather.

It was raining and windy. Not a smooth ride for a plane.

So, they dropped their gear by the planes, left the runway, grabbed a beer and watched a movie; Mr Lucky, with Cary Grant. Noelle couldn't concentrate on the movie, she might have stayed for half of it, before she decided to leave. The guys were chain smoking, whatever they smoked, she smoked along with them – it wasn't good for her lungs. Which was funny, Noelle had been around these guys smoking since Toccoa but because things felt a little tense, she really just needed the air.

"Civilized place, for civilized men".

"Should have been born earlier, Nix".

"What, and give up all this?"

Noelle looked over at the two officers.

It was always nice seeing them 'hang out', like a couple of good buddies.

"We'll go to Chicago, I'll take you there". Nixon said, while smoking.

"Yeah…we'll see". Winters responded quietly, looking back at his friend.

She leaned against one of the tent poles.

"Actually, you know who's from there?"

"Who?" Winters then snorted, "oh, him".

Nixon grinned, "712 days with that son of a bitch and here we are".

He smiled a little, "until the weather clears up".

"It is clearing up".

"You think?"

"Of course, I'm the intelligence officer".

Winters chuckled very quietly, "I wasn't aware you could also see into the future, Lew".

Noelle smiled.

She then quickly walked by them, meaning to find Lipton.

"Private".

Noelle turned to face them, "hello, sir's".

"Not a fan of Cary Grant?" Nixon smirked.

She frowned a little, "who's that, sir?"

Winters smiled, "never mind – you alright?"

Noelle nodded.

She then looked up towards the sky.

It had stopped raining; the wind wasn't as strong.

It was clearing up now, meaning the jump would be on tomorrow. Noelle felt nervous, she figured it was normal to feel a little nervous. But she did feel ready for this, she had trained hard, Noelle figured she deserved to jump into combat with her friends – at least, she hoped so. Noelle hadn't met anyone like the guys from Easy before. They were the best bunch of people.

The clouds parted slightly, the top of the moon was visible.

It felt weird leaving Britain this time, almost like she was leaving Jimmy all over again.

Noelle should have checked the house. She should have made sure he was removed from the house. She should have buried him, Jimmy deserved that. And she should have checked in on Barry. Now she was leaving all that behind, Noelle had to. She couldn't dwell about it. But for that moment, Noelle did. She allowed herself to think about Jimmy because she knew she wouldn't get a chance out in combat.

_ "You're not a wrong person, Jimmy…them folks, they think that 'cause all they know is right". _

_ "I don't deserve you, Noelle". _

_ "Aye, 'ye do. 'Cause you're my favourite person ever". _

That was the last time Jimmy ever hugged her.

Sometimes, sadness could creep in and tear away at her mind.

It was very difficult because it was still confusing for Noelle.

Jimmy was the best person in the world. Kind, caring, funny and lovable.

She didn't know why they hated him so much.

Noelle walked inside the tent, glad to see that Malarkey, Muck and Penkala were there.

"We've been waiting for you".

"Where'd you go?"

She sat down next to Malarkey. "What we doing?"

"Twenty-one?" Malarkey asked, taking out a pack of cards.

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle brought out her photo of Jimmy.

She looked down at it, before clearing her throat.

"Eh – you's 'wanna see a photo of Jimmy?"

The three of them looked at her.

Noelle just wanted to fit in, really. The guys were always sharing photos of their girlfriends and family from back home. She wanted to do the same and feel normal for once.

Malarkey smiled, "I'd love to, Nelly".

She held up the picture, her three friends gathered around her.

"Oh, wow – he looks just like you". Penkala said, "same teeth, huh?"

Muck chuckled, "look at you in the back, is that a cat? How old were you both?"

"'A was seven, Jimmy was seventeen".

Noelle felt a tiny smile tug on her lips.

"It was a really hot day".

The three of them started to point out other features on Jimmy which resembled Noelle.

It was nice hearing them speak so kindly of Jimmy, he would have liked that.

She leaned against Malarkey's side.

He wrapped his arm around her.

_ "Noelle, darling – elbows off the table!" _

_ "Stop it, Jim!" _

_ He grinned, "that's not appropriate for a young lady!" _

_ Noelle smiled, looking up at him. "'A love you, Jim"._

_ He ruffled her hair, "love you too, kiddo". _

Noelle smiled, just thinking about those fun moments.

The ones she'd treasure for life.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's wizard".

"Kid, that phrase is driving me mad-"

"Joe, it glows in the dark!"

"You're getting excited about tape, Nelly". Jackson set her a stiff smile. "But it is pretty cool".

Toye looked his squad, "you've got everything?"

"Aye – just need to put on our chutes". Noelle informed him.

It was very strange. They were all in the hangers, gathering their chutes and preparing to walk out towards their planes. The emotions were extremely mixed. Nerves, excited, adrenaline, those were the common emotions each guy felt. Guarnere was still fuming, he just wanted to get in their and start knocking down as many Krauts as he could.

There were twenty guys to each stick.

Noelle's plane was number 70 and their pilot was Donald LePard.

Once their chutes were on, they all synchronised their watches and soon were boarded onto trucks, taking them towards their planes. This was when a bundle of nerves started to set in for Noelle. She took in a deep breath, trying to focus on the objectives they had to complete when they landed.

_ If you land._

She could have hit herself.

That was no way to think, not when they were about to board a plane!

Once at the plane, Winters went around everyone, making sure they had all the equipment they needed. When they were checked-off, given a rough schedule for take-off and when they were set to jump, soon came the hard part – getting onto the plane. It took four guys to get the mortars on-board. Noelle only need two, one at the back pushing her up and another at the opening, pulling her on-board. And sitting down, though slightly tight, was a relief.

Roe then came around, handing out two anti-sickness tablets each.

One to be taken now, the next in half an hour.

Noelle didn't question it, she took it.

Jackson pulled a face, "we do this all the time".

"Just take it". She whispered to him.

"Bottoms-up".

Twenty minutes of sitting around and waiting, Noelle started to feel funny.

She yawned softly into her hands.

God, she was tired.

Noelle managed to grab a quick nap during the day, no one slept well the night before.

But this was like she was in the process of being knocked-out.

"Jesus – I feel loopy". Jackson mumbled, eyes half-closed.

"Same". Noelle said back to him. "What time is it?"

"Nelly, I can't open my eyes to see".

Sighing softly, she rolled up her sleeve. "Oh, 'a think it's like eleven? Is that hand eleven". She then nudged Grant's side, "is that hand at eleven?"

Blinking a few times, he looked down at her watch. "Just reaching eleven, Nelly".

"'A was close". Noelle mumbled, rolling her sleeve back down. "'A reckon that was close".

Jackson huffed out the tiniest of chuckles, "yeah".

She rubbed her eyes, letting out another yawn. "What's the song?"

"Hm?" He barely made a noise of acknowledgement.

Noelle clicked her fingers, "'ye know…that song".

"There's a lot of songs". Grant said, eyes closing. "You have to narrow it down".

"That one Joe sings".

Jackson huffed, "oh, yeah". He said, "I'll be seeing you".

"Don't get him started". Malarkey mumbled, from next to Jackson. "We'll be hearing it for the duration of this journey".

Noelle placed her head on Jackson's arm, "'a wouldn't even be mad or that". She said, "'a wouldn't even say shut it. 'A'd be well chuffed 'te hear it".

There was a moment of silence.

"Who sings it though?"

"Billie Holiday". Malarkey replied.

Noelle smiled, eyes closing.

"She's an angel".

…

Her eyes opened and they were in the air.

Noelle, like others, had missed the take-off.

Rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself off from Jackson's arm. The plane jolted, just a little, while they passed through a tiny bit of turbulence. Nothing they weren't used to, anyway. The opening was wide open, a cool breeze entered the plane, while some men smoked. Others had one cigarette in their hands, keeping it until they were ten minutes away from their jump. She noticed a few guys praying, others were staring out, looking at nothing in particular. Noelle looked up, Grant was still asleep, Jackson was smoking. Smiling a little, she nudged his arm.

Jackson looked down at her, giving her a tight smile back.

It was strange, Noelle was more nervous before they boarded the plane. She didn't feel nervous at all, not for the moment, because it felt like a normal training jump.

"Have you seen outside?!" Jackson asked, yelling over the loud engines.

Noelle shook her head.

"Get on your knees, turn and look out the window!"

Her small frame came in handy, while she quickly sat on her knees and turned her back to the row of ten guys across from her, to look out of the window. She could see thousands of ships below, sailing across the English Channel. They were heading towards Utah and Omaha beach. It was amazing, you already knew how big this invasion was going to be but seeing all those ships, that just made Noelle realise this wasn't a training jump – God, they were heading off to war.

Noelle turned back around and sat normally again.

Jackson leaned down towards her, "well?!"

"Crazy!"

"Yup – pretty 'wizard', huh?!"

Noelle's lips twitched.

Jackson was proud of that one.

Malarkey leaned forwards, wanting to check-up on her.

Their eyes met, she gave him the thumbs up.

Smiling a little, he gave her the same gesture back.

Noelle leaned back against the side of the plane, double-checking she was all harnessed up and safe. Winters had checked everyone, he even made sure they were comfortable and gave some guys pep-talks on how safe they were. Noelle trusted him but honestly, she didn't really want to jump out of this plane with no parachute. Granted, she had her reserve chute, but Noelle really didn't like the thought of her panicking in the air, trying to pull out her reserve.

There was a hand on her arm, she looked up.

"Okay?!"

Noelle nodded, "yes, sir!"

Winters gave her a tiny smile, "it's all safe, trooper!"

"I know, sir!" She replied, "'a was being stupid!"

He could have chuckled, "no, Nelly! You were being careful!"

Noelle smiled, "thanks, sir!"

Nodding, he released her arm and got back up.

They were lucky to have Winters, who could spot a nervous trooper from a mile off.

Seeing those ships, it did put her on edge.

But Winters made her feel better. And Jackson, who handed her a stick of gum.

They headed east across France's Cherbourg Peninsula and straight for Sainte-Marie-Eglise.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Search lights were rolling around the clouds, looking for one of their eighty-one planes in the sky. Tracer bullets from anti-aircraft and machine guns zinged through the darkness, pinging against planes and breaking through. On the ground were blazes of fires, from planes that had already been shot down.

Scary enough, they didn't know that the plane was going around two-hundred miles an hour. And they were dropping and dipping, jolting, further towards the ground. The plan was to fly at fifteen hundred feet, drop at six hundred but currently, they were reaching three hundred feet.

It was a very tense and terrifying moment.

Everyone just wanted to get off, figuring they'd be safer out of the damn plane. Which was true, if you stayed up here any longer, you'd get shot down eventually. And Noelle sat back on her knees, turning to look out of the window. She could see one plane, which just blew up into flames.

_ Those men. _

Her gut twisted, she quickly turned back around on her seat, shuddering.

At long last, the red light turned one.

Winters called for everyone to get ready, stand up and hook up from the front.

Now, they just had to wait for that green light to turn on.

Grant was in front of her, Jackson was behind.

They didn't know where they were, but they weren't close to the drop zone, that was for sure.

The plane dipped down again, Noelle almost fell forwards.

She grabbed a hold of Grant, while Jackson pulled her shoulder.

Outside, it sounded like death was just patiently waiting for them.

But it didn't seem to matter, they just wanted off this plane!

They were ready, they had sounded off the equipment check.

And then, the green light turned on.

"Let's go!" Winters yelled, before he jumped out.

It could have been ten seconds, Noelle didn't know but soon, she was jumped right out of that plane. It was extremely fast; her leg bag was pulled right off her. And the few seconds before her chute opened, was horrendous. They were far too close to the ground. When it did open, she looked around her, trying to find a safe spot to land. The wind had picked up, just for a moment and she swerved towards the right. Noelle shook her head; nope, that was close to a fire.

She someone managed to take control and moved away from the fire.

Noelle landed, with a tiny thud.

She got rid of her chute, Mae West vest and reserve chute first.

Before placing on her helmet and grabbing her rifle.

Noelle had landed in a muddy path, near a tree-line. She had no idea where she was, but she did know, that no one had landed beside her, not yet, anyway. And figuring this path wouldn't be such a good place to gathering her bearings, Noelle moved into the trees.

She sat there for a few moments, trying to work out what the hell she was going to do next.

So, Noelle had landed alone, away from the drop zone.

It was dark, the rain was light and there was a small breeze.

Not that the weather mattered much, Noelle just didn't know what else to look for.

_ "A sign, you numpty". _

Noelle could have slapped herself, of course, she had look for a sign.

Only, she wouldn't find one in the forest.

Taking in a few deep breaths, trying to steady her beating heart, Noelle got up.

She started walking near the edge of the tree-line, where she could still see the path. If there was to be a road or town sign, then she'd see it. Noelle was half crouched, though she probably didn't need to do that, she was pretty small compared to what the German's were probably expecting but still, Noelle had to be careful. It was funny how training just kicked right it, like a kick up the arse. She wasn't scared, not in the slightest, Noelle was just pumped up with this adrenaline, which kept the fear away. Though, it did make her feel a little queasy.

Every so often, she'd hear the German guns and machine-guns, firing out.

Noelle was happy to state, it wasn't near her for the time being.

So, when her eyes caught sight of movement to her left, Noelle was quick to squat down.

Rubbing her lips together, she brought out her cricket.

She had no idea if these guys were American or German and from the looks of it, there were three of them. With her other hand, she prepared herself to grab her rifle and drop the damn cricket if it turned out they were German. The three figures continued to move between the trees, heading towards the path, which was just down the slope from her.

_ Click-click. _

The figures stopped, she dropped her cricket and took her rifle.

Noelle positioned her rifle, ready to fire.

_ Click-click._

One of them responded.

Noelle slowly got onto her feet.

Man, it was so tense.

What if one of the Germans had a cricket and was tricking her?

But in order to know that, she'd need the password.

"Flash". Noelle challenged, voice remarkably calm.

And then came, "thunder".

Dropping her rifle, Noelle picked up her cricket and walked over to them.

The three figures were walking towards her too.

It turned out to be Winters, Lipton and Hall.

Noelle was happy to see them and surprised to see Hall.

"Hello, sir". She whispered.

"Evening, trooper". Winters responded.

"Alright, Nelly?" Lipton asked.

Noelle nodded, "yeah, fine". She then smiled a little at Hall, "hey, John".

He smiled back, "Nelly".

"Sir? Are we headed east now?" Noelle asked Winters.

"Yeah, Lipton spotted a sign, we're in Sainte-Marie-Eglise".

Her eyebrow raised a little, "wow…".

Winters clapped her shoulder, "we've got a lot of walking ahead of us".

"There's a path down there, sir". Noelle told him quietly.

"Lead the way, Nelly".

She didn't even think about it, Noelle just did it.

Being a lead scout, that was new.

Back in training, Noelle tended to stay well clear of being a lead scout. For obvious reasons, of course, she figured she'd be terrible at it. But being a lead scout now, it didn't feel that bad in fact, Noelle didn't feel much of anything.

She soon found a tiny embankment, leading up towards a bridge and rail tracks.

However, voices came with that.

"Yeah? How would you know?" Someone hissed.

Noelle held up her hand and crouched down, Winters ran over to her.

"Because I studied the sand tables, alright?"

That was Toye.

Winters gave them a nod.

"Flash". He called, while they got up the embankment.

"Thunder!"

"Lieutenant, is that you?" Guarnere was there as well.

Noelle got up next, happy to see them, especially Malarkey.

She walked straight over to him, "hey".

"Hi". He whispered, with a smile. "Nice night, huh?"

Noelle snorted, "aye, it's 'awright".

Popeye was among the small group too.

So far, they had Winters, Lipton, Guarnere, Toye, Malarkey, Popeye and Noelle from Easy and Hall from Able Company. That was it. The rest were probably scattered across this area, trying to find everyone else. Noelle wondered about Muck and Penkala, she hoped they had found guys from their Platoon and were okay.

"Is everybody okay?" Guarnere asked them.

"Guarnere". Winters approached him.

"Sir?"

"You and Hall upfront".

He pulled a face, "who the hell is Hall?"

Noelle smiled a little, looking up at Malarkey.

He shook his head with a smirk, "oh, he's been a joy to be around".

"Aye?" She mumbled, "fast ride, eh?"

"The plane?"

Nodding, Noelle and Malarkey soon started to move with the rest.

"I found Bill and Joe pretty quick, Popeye popped 'outta a bush".

"'A found Lieutenant Winters, Carwood and John". She said, "'a was in this tree-line".

"You're lucky you didn't get tied up in a tree". He mumbled.

A smiled played on her lips, "like what happened with you in Mackall?"

He chuckled quietly, "shut up, Nelly".

They all walked down the rail road in silence.

Hall and Guarnere were up front.

And before they could even hear that horse neighing, Hall had stopped the column.

Noelle crouched down, while Winters moved up to investigate.

He moved towards a fence, looking down on the road below them.

When he came back, he got Lipton to take the right with a squad and Guarnere to the left.

They all moved down a small slope, hiding among the bushes and a wall.

From below them, was a road and a bridge, which the Germans were currently moving under, on top of a horse and cart. Noelle positioned her rifle, waiting for the order to start firing. Guarnere was near the bottom of the slope, crouching down. And before Winters could give the command to start firing, Guarnere was already standing up, blasting the Germans with his tommy gun.

Well, they had to start firing now.

Winters was going to be pissed.

Noelle started to fire out, knocking down a German who was walking beside the cart.

The weird part was, she kept on shooting.

That must have been the training.

Someone tossed in a grenade, hitting the side of the bridge.

The horses were in so much distress.

And Guarnere was now standing right in front of the tunnel, taking down the remaining Germans and the ones who were only wounded. Noelle slowly lowered her rifle, staring at the Sargent with a tiny frown. He wasn't kidding, they had turned a killer loose.

One of the horses was on the ground, neighing out in agony.

Guarnere was firing out at nothing now, completely overcome with rage.

"That's enough, Guarnere!" Winters grabbed his shoulder.

Noelle was standing a few feet away from them.

They both stared at each other, for a few tense seconds.

"Everyone okay?" Winters called out.

"Yes, sir". They responded.

"Next time I say wait for my command, you wait for my command, Sargent".

If looks could kill, Winters would have been dead.

"Yes, sir". Guarnere replied, through gritted teeth.

** Bang!**

Noelle flinched.

Toye had shot the horse, putting it out of his misery. It was the kindest thing to do.

She swallowed and looked away from the animal.

"Here you go, Lieutenant, Kraut weapon". Lipton handed him a rifle.

When Winters walked away, Guarnere muttered, "fine, Quaker".

Noelle frowned, she had no idea what that was.

"What's that guys problem?" Hall asked.

"Gonorrhoea". Malarkey replied.

"Really?"

"His name, dummy, Guarnere – gonorrhoea, get it?"

Noelle's lips twitched.

"So, besides having a shitty name, what's his problem?" Hall asked.

Guarnere looked at him, "none of your fucking business, cowboy".

"Alright, let's move out!" Lipton called, "quietly". He then added.

"Nelly, Hall – up front". Winters told the two Privates.

"Yes, sir".

Before she moved, Guarnere took her arm.

"Don't tell your pal nothing, Nelly".

Pulling a face, she yanked her arm free. "'A won't".

Guarnere gave her a tiny nod, "sorry, Nelly".

"Right – it's 'awright, Bill".

Noelle walked to the front, where Hall was waiting.

She didn't like how dark it was while they walked.

However, it would be getting lighter soon.

It was like those night marches back in training, when all the trees looked like people. Only this time, they looked like Germans. Noelle chewed down on her bottom lip. Reminding herself that if anything were to happen, she had a group of guys behind her and one next to her.

_ "You're not scared, you're being careful"._ Is what she told herself.

She didn't like the look of those bushes, or the way the trees almost smothered them.

_ Crack. _

Noelle raised her hand and quickly got down, Hall frowned and looked at her.

Her heart was thudding against her chest like a drum, while she pointed her rifle towards the bush. What the hell made that noise? Was it more Germans? Was it one of them? They had only been walking for ten minutes, it could have been anything.

Winters raced over to her, staring at the bush and then back at Noelle again.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I heard something, sir". Noelle whispered back.

He looked back towards the bush, "well, it could have been an animal".

Well, that never crossed her mind.

"Right". Noelle mumbled, "yeah".

Maybe she was hearing things.

Noelle hoped the rest didn't think she was jumpy.

Like Sobel.

They moved on, Noelle tried not to think about that crack.

But when another few minutes had passed, she heard it again, coming from the same side. Noelle felt a shiver roll down her spine, her eyes went right to that bush again and this time, for definite, she could see movement. And very quickly, Noelle saw the barrel of a VZ.24 rifle poking out from the bush.

"Get down!" She yelled.

It was a good thing everyone got down when they did, before that mad German started to shoot, aiming straight for Noelle and Hall. She covered her head, helmet still on, mind you but she just needed that extra security for the time being. Hall and Noelle stood no chance of firing back, they'd get shot for sure if they lifted any part of their body. Thankfully, there was only one German and he was quickly taken care of by the rest.

Noelle used her hands to push herself back up.

She tipped her helmet back a little, staring towards the bush.

"John, are you alive?"

Hall almost laughed, "yup".

Noelle was on her feet, Hall got up shortly after.

"You two okay?" Winters asked them.

They both nodded.

"Yes, sir".

He then looked down at Noelle, "looks like you were right about that noise, trooper".

Noelle looked a little pale, "'a think he were following us, sir".

"Yeah, maybe". Winters sighed quietly, "alright, let's move on".

Back in front once again, Noelle didn't mind it much this time.

She figured that was pretty scary and maybe, it wouldn't happen again.

So, she was happy to be in the front.

…

There was a lot of dead during this walk.

Noelle saw dead cattle, German soldiers and American's.

Some of them were hanging from trees, ropes and harnesses strangling them.

And it was worse when it got light because they weren't hidden in the darkness.

On one particular scene, Noelle couldn't take her eyes off the dead trooper, hanging from the tree. It did bring back those dark memories and she should have done better at suppressing those feelings, but it was hard, when it was staring you in the face.

Lipton and Popeye declared it safe to move beyond the farmhouse.

But first, Winters wanted them to gather up any supplies they could find.

"Nelly, you okay?" Lipton asked her.

Blinking, Noelle looked away from hanging trooper.

She caught Malarkey giving her a worried look.

Noelle looked back up at Lipton, nodding her head.

"Let's get going, huh?" He said, clapping her shoulder.

"Okay". She whispered, moving to stand next to Malarkey.

"Hey, I promised my kid brother I'd fetch him back a Luger, so I got first dibs, okay?" Malarkey told the guys who were around the dead German. "Check that one".

Bless Hall, who got down and checked the German for that gun.

Noelle frowned a little, looking up at Malarkey.

"What?" He mumbled.

She shook her head, "why don't you check him?"

He sighed, "I ain't as brave as Hall".

"Liar". She said, "but 'a'll settle for that".

**_ Swoosh. _**

A series of planes flew above them.

"It's the navy". Lipton said.

"The landings have started". Winters added.

"Let's move it out!"

Hall looked at his watch, "right on time".

"Yeah? Tell that to him, cowboy". Guarnere snapped.

"My names Hall".

"Is that so?"

"Let's move out!" Winters called.

Hall got back onto his feet, empty-handed.

"You just 'gotta learn to return his fire, that's all". Malarkey said to him.

"You just 'gotta realise it ain't about you". Toye added.

"I just heard his brother-"

"Malarkey, just your yap". Guarnere warned him.

He ignored him, "his brother got it at the Cassino. Found out before we jumped".

When they walked off, Hall looked over at Noelle.

"So, he's not always like this?"

She shook her head.

Hall sighed, "okay".

The pair of them started to walk.

"He doesn't hate you". Noelle said, "he just hates them".

She nodded towards the dead German on the ground.

"It's sad about his-"

"aye, it is". Noelle mumbled softly.

Hall frowned, looking ahead.

While on their way, they joined up with around forty guys from Dog Company, Captain Hester and Lieutenant Nixon. And they all moved to a place called Le Grand Chemin, where Battalion were currently stationed, at the farm. While walking down the muddy path, which was the sort of mud which could swallow up your boot and cause you to slide right on your arse, they past around twenty or so German prisoners. Which was odd, considering their orders were not to take any prisoners.

Malarkey was joking around with them and eventually found one guy who was from Oregon.

Noelle left him to it, he'd join up with them by the farm.

Buck was there, waiting for them, along with Liebgott, Ranney, Plesha, Hendrix and Petty.

It was good to see their Platoon leader again.

"Is this it?"

"This is it, boss". Guarnere confirmed.

Buck sighed, "Jesus".

Noelle's eyes were pull towards the right, where the sounds of heavy fire could be heard.

"What's that, like?" She asked, no one in particular.

"No idea, Thumper". Buck said, "I'm guessing we'll have to sort that out".

He took in his guys.

"Go take a knee, get something to drink. You all look like shit".

That lightened the mood a little.

"Lieutenant Meehan around?" Popeye asked.

"Nope". Liebgott responded.

What Battalion quickly learned that at seven or eight in the morning, the troops started coming in from the coast and the German's started blowing away the guys on the beach. And once they learned where the battery was, they needed a Company to take care of it, so the troops could move up from Utah Beach, which was just beyond causeway one and two.

But for the time being, they didn't know that yet.

So, they took a seat and leaned against a small grass verge.

"So, that bit of wind made me lose Chuck and Jack?"

"Sounds like it, kid". Toye told her.

Noelle was confused about how she could have lost Grant and Jackson when they dropped. And of course, she'd always consult these matters with her squad leader.

"That's weird, eh?" She mused, "cause they was right by me and that".

Sighing, he tossed away the grass he had picked up. "Yup, it's weird, kid".

Noelle was wondering where Malarkey had gotten too.

Was he still talking to that guy?

"Thumper, go and see about Malarkey". Buck said to her, as if reading her mind.

"'Awright, sir". Noelle got onto her feet. "Don't go away without me, sir".

He snorted softly, "oh, we wouldn't get very far, Thumper".

Smiling small, she walked away from her friends and made her way back towards the road.

"What are the chances of that, huh? You and me, a hundred miles apart from each other, working practically the same job". Malarkey was telling him.

Noelle smiled a little, while she approached them.

"We need to go, Malark".

"Yeah, alright". He faced the prisoner again, "I'll see you around".

"Yeah, see you around…".

Noelle grabbed his arm, helping him up.

"What's the word?" He asked, while they made their way down the road again.

"Meehan's 'no here". Noelle told him, "who's in charge now?"

"Winters". Malarkey said to her softly.

They made a little gap for Lieutenant Speirs, who was making his way towards the prisoners. Noelle looked up at him, he stared back at her and she quickly looked away. When they got around half way down the road, someone opened fire with a tommy-gun.

Noelle and Malarkey covered their ears, looking back towards the end of the road.

All the prisoners were dead.

"Shit…". Malarkey whispered.

Noelle blinked a few times, "who – who did that?"

His eyes soon flickered towards Speirs.

Malarkey took her arm, "come on, let's go, Nelly".

They both made their way back towards the others.

Malarkey still looked a little shaken, while Noelle was left with too many questions.

She looked over at Buck, "sir?"

"Oh, you're back with Malark already?"

Noelle nodded, "eh – sir?"

Buck looked down at her, "what?"

"He say's no prisoners, eh?"

"They did, yeah". He confirmed, "why?"

Noelle shrugged, "how come we saw prisoners on the way in, sir?"

"Well, they probably surrendered, Thumper".

She frowned, "then how come they didn't shoot them anyway?"

Buck cleared his throat, "I'm not sure that's the rules, Thumper".

Noelle tilted her head to the side, "how?"

Toye clapped her shoulder, "Nelly, quit asking the Lieutenant a thousand's questions, huh?"

"'A only asked four". She said lightly.

Buck grinned and leaned back against the grass verge.

"Well, Thumper. Let's say you wanted to surrender, alright?" He said, "and then some Kraut decided to shoot you – how would you feel about that?"

Noelle frowned again, "oh, 'a'd be too dead to care, sir".

Buck chuckled quietly, "kid, you're damn lucky we like you".

Smiling, Noelle leaned back against the grass, deciding she wouldn't ask anymore questions. And she wouldn't think about the prisoners too much.


	11. Chapter 11

Easy were called up to a barn of such, five minutes after Winters was called-up.

They were all gathered around a table, with Hall soon standing next to Noelle.

She didn't find it weird at all, that Hall was with them. He only wanted to help, after all. It wasn't like Easy had an entire Platoon doing this objective. But Strayer could only afford to send one Company for this attack, and he chose Easy. It didn't seem to matter that ninety percent of the men were still unaccounted for, but it did feel good to be needed. It gave you confidence. Strayer knew Easy would get the job done, with Winters in command.

"The 88's we've been hearing have been spotted in a field down the road. Major Strayer wants us to take them out". Winters started to explain. Though, they'd soon find out that they weren't 88's at all, they were 105 mm cannons. "There are two guns that we know of, firing on Utah Beach. Plan on a third and fourth, here – and here".

It seemed the Germans were dug in a long and winding trench system, shaped like an L. From the way Winters drew this out, anyway. And he had mentioned hedgerows and a line of tree's covering the trench, the Germans had this battery well-hidden.

"The Germans are in the trenches with access to the entire battery. With machine-gun covering their rear". He continued, "we'll establish a base of fire and move under it hard and fast with two squads of three".

"How many Krauts do you think we're facing?" Guarnere asked.

"No idea".

"No idea?"

Noelle figured that was one of the best questions.

For all they knew, they could have been facing five guns, or maybe even fifteen.

They didn't know anything.

"We'll take some TNT along with us. To spike the guns". Winters said, "Lipton, your responsibility".

It was shaping up to be a very good plan.

"Liebgott, you'll take the first machine-gun, with Petty A-gunner. Plesha, Hendrix, you take the other".

Winters had the covering fire planned out.

"Who does that leave?"

Noelle raised her hand with the rest.

"Compton, Malarkey, Toye, Stewart, Guarnere and Wynn. Okay".

Hall lowered his hand.

"We'll be making the main assault. Understand?"

"Yes, sir".

Winters gave Lipton the nod.

"Alright, let's pack it up, boys – Nelly". Lipton told them all.

"Shouldn't you be outside with the other Able Company guys?" Toye asked Hall.

Guarnere snorted, "see you around, Hall".

Noelle looked up at him, "at least he didn't call 'ye cowboy, John".

He huffed lightly, "right".

She left the barn with Hall and wondered towards Malarkey.

"Just weapons and ammo, Nelly".

Noelle nodded, dropping everything else but her rifle and ammo.

Malarkey looked up, with a tiny smirk. "Looks like Sink's jeep driver is coming along".

"Aye?"

"Yup".

Noelle shrugged, while she placed another round of ammo into a pocket. "Maybe he wants to help".

"What? Like your friend?"

Snorting, she shook her head. "Shut up, Malark".

Smiling a little, Malarkey nudged her arm. "What're you feeling about this?"

"Nothing". She said, "just want to help".

"You'll be fine". Malarkey said, "just – don't be a hero, okay?"

Noelle frowned, looking up at him.

He sighed, "use your head, Nelly, like you always do".

She raised her eyebrows, "what?"

"Come on…".

"You're mad, Malark".

…

The battery was at this large farm house, also known as Brecourt Manor. It had a huge field in front of it, with hedgerows all around. The hedgerows in Normandy were bad news. They were cement like walls, branches all entwined, they had been growing for seven hundred years. They were thick, ten feet high, six feet wide. You couldn't see over them, you couldn't jump over them, not even a tank could get through them. A tank had to have a special big iron fork to cut through those spawns of demons. Hedgerows were a perfect place for Germans to dig in and hide. And they were told the hedgerows would only be around a few feet high, they thought they could jump over the damn things.

Well, they all had to go under them.

Most of the holes were tiny.

Noelle's slight frame came in handy.

Someone had gone back and grabbed a trench tool, handing it to her.

The hole was small but big enough for Noelle to get under.

Winters told her to widen the hole, so they could all fit.

And she did just that. It didn't take her long, the gun-fire from the 105's made her speed up. The mud wasn't that firm either, it was moist and easy to dig up. Noelle had created the perfect hole for the others and made it to the other side. Only to stay low, because she was now in an open field. From the end of the field, she could see an abandoned truck, the gun-fire was coming from over there.

Lipton's was the first head to poke out.

"Stay low". She warned him quietly.

Lipton called through the tunnel, warning the rest to stay low.

When everyone was out, they proceeded down the field.

Lipton, Buck and Winters were at the end of the field, sussing out what they had. From the truck, Winters formed a plan of action. He planned to attack the first gun closest to their current position first, they had about a two-hundred-yard run of open field to cover before reaching the trench and first gun. The Germans had a machine-gun firing out from across the field. Only, the Germans wouldn't expect an attack from the open field. Winters put Plesha and Petty on one machine-gun, giving them covering fire to advance across the field, while Guarnere, Malarkey and Buck secured the gun. Lipton and Ranney would give them more covering fire from their right flank, and the rest would advance across the field with Winters.

Noelle moved into position with Toye and Popeye, staying hidden among the trees.

At the word go, Winters signalled for Petty and Lorraine to open fire.

The German machine-gun let rip as well. But the Germans in the trench, they stayed down, hiding their heads from getting hit. There was fire coming at them from three sides, you'd hide too. Toye had made sure to spread Noelle and Popeye out, to confuse the Germans further. While Winters shot a few feet away from their covering fire.

Once the first gun was secured, Winters called for everyone to move out.

"Let's go! Follow me!"

Lorraine, Liebgott, Noelle, Popeye and Toye all ran behind Winters.

Noelle could feel her heart in her throat, she felt like she had the strength of an ox. She was a superhero, totally invisible. Nothing could touch them. They were going at it hard, the Germans didn't stand a chance!

Because of this surprise attack, the Germans were running all over the trench and out onto the field. They made an easy target, when they ran across the field. But the Germans who ran through the trench, that was always a heart stopping moment. Who'd get the first shot? Who was going to get hit that day?

When they jumped right into that trench, Noelle had to quickly position her rifle and shoot down a German who was running right at them. He was yelling, holding up a stick grenade, prepared to die along with the explosion. Noelle had never seen that before, shooting someone so close, almost face to face. And when dropped to the ground, like a sack of potatoes, Noelle didn't feel anything.

"Fuck, my ass!"

Popeye cried, while falling into the trench.

Noelle turned around, Popeye was down.

He got shot in the arse.

She helped him onto his stomach, Toye soon ran over to the pair of them.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Popeye yelled.

Amongst all the grenade tossing, machine-gun fire and rifles, Popeye shouted the loudest. Two years of working hard and you get shot on the first day of combat. No wonder Popeye felt defeated.

"It's 'no bad!" Noelle told him, "you'll be back!"

He looked at her for a moment, "you think so, Nelly?!"

She nodded, "aye, 'a do!"

Some of the Germans started to retreat across the field, making them an easy target. It was like a duck shoot. Noelle was on the edge of the trench, tossing out a grenade, and then firing out. She wasn't sure how many she had hit just then but seeing one of her friends get shot like that, it hit a nerve. And Noelle used that aggression, hitting the enemy hard and fast with her friends.

You had to be careful of grenades, they'd roll right into the trench.

If you were quick enough, you could pick it up and throw it out.

Noelle did that a few times, as did the others. You only had around five seconds. But it was possible. And if you couldn't pick it up, you'd just dive in the other direction and take cover. Someone would always warn you of a grenade, so you'd always know when to move.

Which happened with Toye.

"Joe! Roll out!" Winters hollered.

Toye jumped on top of Popeye, the grenade went off behind him.

Of course, the wounded man underneath him had a few chosen curse words, Toye landed on his wounded arse. But they both came out of it unharmed. Noelle and Guarnere couldn't believe it.

"You're one lucky bastard, Joe!" Guarnere said.

Malarkey, Guarnere, Lorraine and Noelle all got back towards the first gun.

Winters wanted it secured, while he, Buck and Toye took the second gun.

The only problem was, the bullets were pouring at them like rain.

They had around twelve Easy Company guys, while there was around forty Germans out there, shooting at them from all sides. They were outnumbered but the Germans didn't need to know that, that's why they had to move hard and fast. If the Germans knew how little they were facing, they'd all be dead.

Every time they raised their hands, a bullet pinged against the gun.

"Jesus Christ!" Guarnere exclaimed.

He got them all into position.

The Germans were ducking up and down in a ditch across the field from them.

It was like a game at the funfair.

Noelle re-took her cover, putting in a magazine.

She realised that her supply was limited and wondered if everyone was the same. She'd need to shoot more carefully now, if that was even an option.

God, her heart was pounding.

This was the weirdest day of her life.

Now, they just needed Lipton with the TNT. Lipton and Ranney, who were both up a skinny tree, saw that they had secured the first gun and began to climb down from the tree. Problem was, they had to get across that field, which was next to impossible with the amount of fire which was headed their way. But they didn't know that at the time.

"We need Lip!" Malarkey yelled.

"A' was thinking that!" Noelle responded.

"Stop thinking, just shoot!" Guarnere shouted.

Nodding, she looked back across the field, doing as was instructed.

Promotions were made on the spot.

They had no idea where Diel was, so Guarnere took over as Platoon Sargent and Malarkey took over as mortar Sargent. Winters was made Company Commander too. So, Noelle wouldn't argue with Guarnere, or try to think of an excuse for "thinking". But it was good to see his rage was being put to good use.

Petty and Liebgott soon came into the trench with their machine-gun.

While Malarkey's eyes wondered towards the open field.

"I think one of those dead Krauts has a Luger!"

Noelle pulled a face, slowly turning to look at him.

"Yeah? So, what!?" Guarnere yelled.

And soon, Malarkey got on his feet and bolted.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don!" Noelle screamed.

Malarkey sprinted across the field, no bullets fired his way.

He got down on his knees, searching the dead German.

But it wasn't a Luger, it was a gun-sighting device.

"Christ! They must think he's a medic or something!" Petty exclaimed.

"He's 'gonna need a Goddamn medic!" Guarnere snapped.

Noelle swallowed, gut twisting with horror.

And it got worse, when Malarkey started to make his way back, the Germans caught on that he wasn't a medic after all and fired right at him. Malarkey slipped, Noelle gasped. He got back up, zig-zagging his way back to the gun, to a safer point.

"Forgot your 'frigging Luger? Or should I go get it for you, you stupid mick?" Guarnere was pissed, Noelle was pissed, even Winters had called him an idiot, while he ran over to them. But Malarkey looked a little shaken, he was inches from getting shot. Noelle didn't know how he came out of that unharmed, or alive, for that matter.

Noelle sat down next to Malarkey, back pressing up against the mud and sandbags.

She gave his arm a slap, "'awright?!"

He gave her a tiny nod.

She looked back down at her rifle, taking out the empty magazine and replacing it with a new one. Winters soon slid down next to her. He reached over her and Malarkey and gave Guarnere's arm a nudge.

"Where's Lipton with that TNT?!"

Guarnere shook his head, "don't know, sir!"

Winters then gave Noelle's arm a gentle nudge, "how are you for ammo?!"

"Two rounds left, sir!"

He then moved over towards Liebgott, asking him the same question.

It seemed they all needed ammo.

"Hiya, cowboy!" Guarnere yelled, looking across the trench.

Noelle followed his gaze and saw Hall, who was with Captain Hester.

"Shut your fucking guinea trap, Gonorrhoea!" Hall fired back.

She grinned.

"He's alright, that kid!" Guarnere stated to Noelle and Malarkey.

"You need help?!" Hester asked Winters loudly.

"I need ammo, sir, lots of it!" He replied, "and TNT!"

"I've got TNT, sir!" Hall replied.

God bless John Hall.

"Good job, Private!" Winters said.

While the pair of them set up destroying their first gun, Noelle, Malarkey and Guarnere provided them with good covering fire from their current position. Though, she was very careful with her ammo, they still had two guns to secure. The third and the fourth gun. Buck and Toye were still at the second gun.

Hall placed the TNT into the cannon, Winters used a German stick grenade to set it off with.

"Fire in the hole!"

They all took cover, bracing themselves for impact.

It was loud but it didn't shake the earth.

"Plesha, covering fire. Third gun, here! Lorraine, grab some more of those potato mashers and follow me! Malarkey, Stewart, Hall, you too, go!"

Soon, the four of them were running behind Winters through the trench.

Noelle stayed low, knowing she was running low on ammo.

But she had enough to secure another gun.

And when they reached the other two, Buck picked Malarkey and Noelle to go with him to take the third gun. They sprinted down that trench, chasing after the Lieutenant. Once they reached the gun, it was grenades first and they shot down the remaining Germans by the gun.

Noelle crawled towards the side of the trench, realising now that she had no ammo left.

While cursing to herself, she then noticed that Hall wasn't behind them.

Frowning, Noelle looked back up towards Buck and Malarkey, thinking maybe Hall had took some cover close to them but he wasn't there. Her heart sank a little, only thinking the worst. Rubbing her lips together, she slowly moved away from the gun and headed towards a dug out, an under-pass the Germans had dug to reach this gun.

When she reached the under-pass, Noelle found Hall.

He was lying on the ground, bullet through the head.

A sniper must have got him.

"Thumper!" Buck was yelling, probably wondering where she gotten to.

Noelle slowly sat on her knees, looking down at Hall.

It was a strange feeling, losing a friend.

Noelle wondered how Hall's best buddies would react to his death.

She tore off his tags, placing them into her pocket.

Noelle would give these tags to his friends from Able.

Taking in a few deep breaths, she gathered herself and got back onto her feet. Noelle ran out of the under-pass and back towards the third gun. Malarkey gave her arm a nudge, while she leaned against the sandbags, not being able to fire out.

Noelle shook her head, "John's dead!"

His face dropped, "Nelly, I'm – it's 'gonna be okay!"

She gave him another nod.

Noelle knew she couldn't think about it, they had to finish the job.

That's just how it was. If you lost a friend, you had to keep moving. You'd be dead otherwise and Noelle didn't want to die on this objective. Her body was still pumping with adrenaline, they had hit those Germans with such a remarkable force.

Winters came out from the under-pass, TNT in his hands.

He looked over at Noelle, who was bracing herself against the sandbags.

"Buck! Take the TNT!"

"You've got it, chief – Malarkey, cover me!"

Winters got down beside her, "no ammo, trooper?!"

Noelle shook her head, "no, sir!"

He must have seen Hall, he obviously did.

Noelle tried not to think about. She wished she had ammo.

"Winters!" Speirs was soon there, guys from his rifle Platoon with him. "Hester said you needed more ammo!"

"Malarkey, Stewart – take as much as you can for everyone!" Winters instructed them.

Together, Noelle and Malarkey placed machine-gun ammo around their necks, grabbed a ton of magazines and mortar rounds, before they ran back towards the first gun, where Guarnere and the others were. They handed out ammo for everyone, making sure the machine-gunners had enough for their withdrawal. When they got back to the third gun, Petty had been shot in the neck, Winters wanted them both on the machine-gun between the first and second German guns.

Noelle acted as his assistant gunner, while he aimed and fired out.

She fed the rounds into the gun, ducking her head every now and then to avoid the empty shells from hitting her in the face. It was a good thing they studied other weapons they might have to use and trained hard with them, or else they'd be clueless on what to do next. They fired that machine-gun out for an hour, until Winters had them move west to disrupt any German infiltration coming in from behind them.

They threw five or six grenades down the hedgerow when they heard German voices from the opposite side from the hedgerow. They hit anything that moved, a couple of Germans crossing the west, a few running back towards another side of the trench. Their position was good, though almost wide open, if it wasn't for the hedgerows offering them good cover.

Speirs and his guys secured the fourth gun and they all had to withdraw, leaving some of the German machine-gun nests. They had killed fifteen Germans, while they lost four men, with two wounded. They'd taken twelve prisoners, scattering the rest but Winters had a plan to finish what they had started.

Toye noticed a barn and the three of them ran over there for a little shut-eye.

"Where the hell's your helmet, Malark?" Toye asked.

Noelle was leaning against a bale of straw.

"Left it back under that gun". Malarkey replied, while sitting down next to Noelle, Toye sat on her other side, she was now squished in the middle. And they had been awake for two days, Malarkey ended up nodding off. Noelle couldn't sleep, still pumped with adrenaline. Toye had his eyes closed, though wasn't asleep.

She sat there, hands resting on her knees, staring at that barn door.

And it opened, twenty minutes later.

"Malark, Nelly, Toye". It was Winters, "Let's go. Hang tough!"

Winters had secured four Sherman tanks, coming inland from Utah beach. They went back to Brecourt Manor, aiming to get rid of the machine-gun nests and take down the hedgerows. Guarnere, Toye, Malarkey and Noelle all ran beside the tanks. Toye got on a machine-gun, Noelle assisted him, while Malarkey and Guarnere fired out a round from their mortar. There wasn't any German opposition, they were overrun by their constant firing and the Sherman's blasting the nests. Some of the enemy were fleeing, most of them were dead. More than a dozen horses had been killed. Smoke from small fires rose in the air. And it all went quiet. Finally.

Noelle leaned back against her hands on the muddy soil, letting out a quiet sigh.

Toye took his hands off the machine-gun. "Good job, kid".

She swallowed, "you too, Joe".

…

They reached the causeway that had been secured and set up a defensive position.

They were in some bombed-out village of Culoville, it was around eight at night.

The guys from Brecourt, they all gathered around each other in the back of this truck, where Malarkey was cooking rations into a giant pot over a small gas burner. They started to talk about the events which happened during the assault. They learned Lipton and Ranney went up a tree, they beasted Malarkey for running across a field and then discussed Speirs, who ran on top of the trench with his men, practically securing that fourth gun himself because most of his men got shot down.

They each had moments where they stood out.

Winters, of course, who led the entire objective.

Buck, who crashed into that first gun first, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

Guarnere, for leading them back to the first gun.

And Hall, for bringing along the TNT.

"And Nelly, for digging that hole, huh?" Lipton said, giving her shoulder a clap.

She shook her head.

"Come on, Thumper". Buck said, "we'd still be on the other side of that damn hedge".

Noelle left the truck before food was served, promising she'd be back soon.

She had to give Hall's tags to his friends.

And it wasn't hard to spot one of Hall's friends from Able.

He was sitting on the bottom of a step, staring out into space.

Noelle took in a quiet breath, sitting next to him.

He snapped back into reality, looking down at her. "Easy?"

She nodded and reached into her pocket. "Here".

Noelle placed Hall's tags into his hands.

"It's John's".

Sighing, he looked down at the tags. "We enlisted together, you know".

She frowned, staring down at her knees.

"He was a good buddy". He said softly, "he did a brave thing, huh?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, he did".

He cleared his throat, "uh – thanks".

"It's 'awright". She whispered.

Giving her arm a squeeze, he got onto his feet and left.

The adrenaline had officially left her.

Noelle's hands were shaking, and she felt exhausted.

Leaning back against the wall, Noelle placed her hand on the side of her head and leaned against the bricks, eyes closing. She just needed to close her eyes for a few moments, before getting up and heading back to that truck with her friends.

It was a very strange first day.

Though extremely rewarding.

Surviving that, was very strange for Noelle, she didn't expect to live through it. Not with her brain, not with her slow mind. But she did. For some reason, Noelle dodged the bullets, followed out every order and was a part of an extraordinary squad of men who saved the day.

And now, she was sleeping on a set of stairs, almost curled up into a ball.

Noelle had only dozed off for around ten minutes, until someone gave her a gentle shake.

Opening her eyes, Noelle pulled herself away from the wall and looked up.

Her face melted into nothing but relief and softness.

"Hi".

It was Muck, Penkala and Jackson.

Oh, thank God they were okay.

Noelle rubbed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey, Nelly". Muck crouched in front of her, "some-day, huh?"

Noelle took in a couple of breaths, getting a hold of herself.

She nodded.

Muck placed a hand on her shoulder, "where's Don?"

She uncovered her eyes, "in a truck".

He smiled, "let's go see him".

Taking her hand, Muck pulled them both onto their feet.

Jackson wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "miss me?"

She choked out a tiny laugh, "a little, aye".

A lot of guys had turned up that night.

And it was a relief to see each and everyone of them.

They slept outside that night, each beyond the point of exhaustion.

They'd sleep anywhere, no one cared. They were used to it from training.

Though, for being summer, it was pretty cold and wet in Normandy.

Noelle and Toye and dug in a nice little foxhole, a perfect size for two.

The pair of them leaned back, staring up at the sky.

_ "I'll be seeing you. _

_ In all the old familiar places. _

_ That this heart of mine embraces. _

_ All day and through". _

Noelle's lips twitched.

Toye wasn't the worlds best singer but he sure sounded good out here.

_ "In that small cafe. _

_ The park across the way. _

_ The children's carousel. _

_ The chestnut trees. _

_ The wishing well". _

She closed her eyes, enjoying the song.

_ "I'll be seeing you. _

_ In every lovely summer's day. _

_ In everything that's light and gay. _

_ I'll always think of you that way-"_

_ "I'll find you in the morning sun". _

Grant joined in.

_ "And when the night is new. _

_ I'll be looking at the moon. _

_ But I'll be seeing you". _

She ended up falling asleep. Even if both men were off-key and not in time with each other, their deep voices put her to sleep. Toye was humming the last two verses of the song, while he took out a blanket from his bag and placed it over Noelle, she had lost her blanket. And it wasn't raining at the moment, so his blanket wouldn't get wet.

"Oh, are we done with singing?" Malarkey asked from behind them.

"Yup". Toye said through a sigh, "you want another?"

"No". He smirked, "I 'wanna sleep, Joe".

"Then sleep, you stupid mick". Guarnere grunted from another hole.

Toye sighed in content and leaned back against the mud, crossing his arms.

It was a quiet night, most of the guys had passed-out as soon as their foxholes were dug-up.

Though Toye would like to think his singing helped.

And it did. Though he was a better soldier than singer, Toye's singing lifted the morale. Everyone loved, "I'll be seeing you", it was a song which was re-released for the boys heading off to war and it was very popular on the radio. It just so happened that Billie Holiday covered it, Noelle's favourite singer.

She once said to Penkala, "'am 'gonna meet her one day".

"Yeah?" He replied, "what're you 'gonna say to her?"

Noelle had shrugged, "marry me?"

He got a kick out of that.

Noelle was only half serious.


	12. Chapter 12

It was must have been around six in the morning, when Toye woke her up.

"We're moving out, get up".

Strayer wanted them to clear Vierville then head to Sainte-Marie-Du-Mont and from there, they had to cross a river and head into Carentan. It seemed easy enough. Noelle figured after what they went through yesterday, anything was achievable with the right plan of action. So, she got up, grabbed a quick bite to eat and took a few sips of water, before joining the column towards Vierville.

Easy led 2nd Battalion, followed by headquarters, Dog and Fox Companies, while Easy followed 1st Battalion. It was very strange; some parts of Normandy were breathtakingly beautiful. With the large open fields, orchards and sunflowers. And then you were faced with death, which splattered across the paths. And they encountered plenty of death during their march.

1st Battalion took a hit from the rear between Beaumont and Angoville au Plain.

Winters quickly put his guys to work and they began a lively attack towards the fire.

It was an easy fight, 2nd Battalion destroyed two companies and took 140 prisoners of the 6th Parachute Regiment. They were young, some overage. And Easy were soon set to attack and secure Angoville, with the help from two light tanks. Angoville was a hamlet, just a row of houses leading up towards a church, which served as an aid station since the invasion. Roe was their only medic left, Pepping and Oats still hadn't shown up. However, they were beginning to speculate. Oats was in the same plane as Meehan and Evans, some of the guys were whispering that their plane might have went down.

Noelle didn't pay attention to gossip.

With the hamlet secured, Easy were now put on reserve, with their new job of defending the 506th Regimental Headquarters. No one actually liked this hamlet, there were dead bodies everywhere. Soldiers, horses, cows, sheep, civilians. The hard pill to swallow was seeing dead civilians, people who weren't fighting, who were just trying to protect their families. And same went for the animals. Seeing a horse, a beautiful horse, on the ground with its legs blown off, was the saddest sight Noelle had seen lying on a road.

"Here, have a drink of this".

She frowned, taking the bottle. "What is it?"

McClung shrugged, "Cognac, type of apple brandy".

Noelle stared at the bottle for a long few seconds.

"Aye, 'awright".

She needed something to take the edge off.

McClung watched, with highly amused eyes.

Noelle took a sip and started to choke and cough.

He ended up laughing, but it so wasn't funny.

She spluttered, spitting the foul stuff out of her mouth.

Why did it burn her throat?!

Noelle's eyes were watering, her insides were on fire.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Though, it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

Toye glared over at him, "hey! Don't give her that shit, you idiot!"

Noelle took in a few deep breaths, wiping the water from her cheeks, which leaked from her eyes. She sniffed, the burning was intense but at least she wasn't thinking about those horses and civilians anymore. So, she took another swig.

McClung huffed out a laugh, "you're really going for it, huh?"

It still burned but at least she wasn't spluttering anymore.

"I'll take it back now-"

"back off, you arse". Noelle clutched the bottle tightly to her chest, "find your own".

McClung frowned, "but I did find it".

She shrugged, "well, 'ye gave it to me".

He sighed, "fine, keep it. Plenty more where that came from".

Noelle walked off and sat in a foxhole with Malarkey, Penkala and Muck.

She handed one of them the bottle, "it burns".

"Alright". Muck took a sip and almost choked. "Well, Goddamn!"

"Let me see". Malarkey took the bottle from him.

"I 'wanna try after". Penkala said.

Noelle smiled and leaned back against the side of the hole.

"Jesus Christ". Penkala hissed, "that does fucking burn – what is it?"

"Earl say's it were brandy". Noelle replied.

"That's some type of brandy". Malarkey grinned.

"Strong, eh?"

"It is". Muck agreed firmly, "Malark? You and Bernice?"

"What about us?"

"Back on, or off again?"

Malarkey sighed, "I said something stupid to her".

Penkala's eyes brightened, "go on".

He grimaced a little, looking at Noelle. "Look, Nelly – I'm an ass, okay?"

She frowned, "'a don't think you're that, Don".

He huffed out a nervous chuckle, "you might think otherwise when I tell you all this".

The three of them were very interested in hearing this juicy piece of information now.

Malarkey looked a little embarrassed, "I broke up with her because she went up a dress size".

"Oh God". Muck didn't know whether to laugh or continue acting surprised.

"She slapped you, right?" Penkala did end up laughing, "you're an ass, Don".

Malarkey made a gesture with his hands, "I know".

Noelle shook her head, "she won't want you back now, Don".

"I get it". He mumbled, "I was stupid".

She frowned a little, "no…'no stupid". Noelle said, "'a think you did it, cause you don't 'wanna be with her, 'no really. If you did, you's would be together".

"What if she's the only girl for me?" Malarkey asked.

Noelle laughed, "Don! There's like loads of girls".

Muck grinned, "she has a point, Don. The whole world is full of them".

"And one of them is bound to like you". Penkala added with a smirk.

Malarkey chuckled, "thanks".

Muck gave Noelle's arm a nudge, "what about you?"

"Eh?"

"You ever been in love?"

Snorting, Noelle shook her head. "No, 'no me".

Penkala raised an eyebrow, "you've never had a boyfriend?"

Noelle shook her head again, clearing her throat. "Never been kissed or that".

"What?" Malarkey whispered, "why?"

"'A don't know". She mumbled, "just hasn't happened".

Penkala smiled, "Nelly has her heart set on Billie Holiday".

"That's right". Noelle smiled up at him, "we're 'gonna get married and that".

The others chuckled.

"Hey! They'll lock you up for that, Nelly".

Noelle looked down, rubbing the back of her neck.

Malarkey let out a tiny sigh, when he stopped laughing.

His eyes soon landed on her, "what?"

She shook her head, "nothing. How?"

Penkala smirked, "were you serious about that?"

"No". Noelle mumbled, shoving his arm.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing".

"I don't believe it".

Noelle looked up at him, "Penk, stop pushing me".

Penkala's face softened, "Nelly, I was worried for a second. That's all, alright?"

…

The next day, found Noelle and Jackson on outpost two, looking over a field and towards a tree line. It was a rainy afternoon, with a sky which might threaten them with thunder and lightening later. So far, it was fairly quiet, with the odd shot coming miles away from them. But it didn't seem to matter, things were always tense on OP duty. They switched every two hours, going between each squad. It was the Sargent's job to put his guys on OP, Toye wasn't officially promoted to Sargent yet but he had the job already.

"I wonder where they are". Jackson whispered.

Noelle crossed her arms, "Carentan".

"You think?"

She nodded, "'a think they've got their best there".

Jackson sighed, "waiting for us?"

"Aye".

"Great".

Noelle looked up at him, "good thing we're better, eh?"

Jackson ended up smiling, "ah, you're right, Nelly".

The binoculars fell from her hands, landing on the ground.

Noelle got down, reaching for them.

And while she was doing that, a German mortar squad aimed for their OP.

Jackson didn't see them, they were hidden behind the trees.

But they could both hear the screech, before it landed and exploded in front of them.

Noelle was lucky, she had herself covered, Jackson wasn't so lucky.

"Shit!" He yelled, falling down beside Noelle.

His hand was over the side of his head, covering a large six-inch gap and his ear. A fragment from the shell and cut right into him. Noelle moved towards him, while the Germans continued to fire at them. She grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away to look at his wound. The gash was deep, he was bleeding a lot and the shell almost took off half his ear.

Noelle didn't let the horror show on her face, "Jack – it's fine!"

Jackson looked a little pale and woozy.

"Look at me – it's fine!"

"Thumper!"

Buck jumped into the outpost.

"I've got the mortars ready to fire up!" He told her.

Noelle looked up at him, eyes shiny and wild. "Jack's hurt!"

"Keep calm, it's fine!" He told her firmly, "it's going to be fine, let's get him out of here!"

Jackson was out cold, and Buck placed him across his shoulder.

"Give us covering fire, Thumper!"

Grabbing her rifle, Noelle started to fire out, while she ran backwards, keeping up with Buck and Jackson. Guarnere, Malarkey and Penkala were on their mortar, blasting out towards the trees, where the German squad was. It didn't last long, the firing ended when they reached the church, where Jackson was soon placed onto a bed. Noelle was right by his side, while Roe rushed over to them.

"I'll patch him up". He said, "but he needs to go back to England".

Buck nodded, "on it, doc – Thumper, stay with them".

Noelle didn't plan on leaving anyway.

Jackson came too a few seconds later, sounding like he was in agony.

She grabbed her bloodied hand into his, "it's 'awright, Jack. 'Am 'no going anywhere".

Roe was wiping his wound, sprinkling sulphur powder into the gash and then he wrapped his head around with a bandage, covering his ear. After, he injected morphine into him, and Jackson relaxed once the pain relief hit. Noelle looked towards the medic, a small smile on her lips.

"That was wizard, Gene".

The young medic pulled a slightly amused face, "you talk funny, Noelle".

"Me?" Noelle mumbled softly, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about me?" She tried to mimic his voice, though it only made him laugh quietly.

"That was awful".

Noelle sighed, "'a 'no".

Roe checked on Jackson again, making sure his pulse was okay.

She watched him carefully.

"It's just you now, eh?"

"Yup". Roe said, "still no sign of Pepping and Oats".

Noelle bit down on her lip, "they think Oats plane went down".

Roe looked at her, "what do you think, Noelle?"

She shrugged, "'a hope not".

"Try and stay out of trouble, huh?"

Noelle smiled a little, "'awright, Gene".

"Why don't you call me doc?"

"How come you call me Nelly?"

Roe huffed softly, "alright, good point".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, looking back down at Jackson.

"'A like your name, name".

He smiled, "thank you…Nelly".

The door opened, Diel and Lipton walked into the church.

"Trucks here to take Jackson". Diel told her, "they're taking him to the hospital in town".

Noelle looked back at Jackson, "'awright, Sarge".

Diel was no longer their Platoon Sargent, he was Company 1st Sargent because Evans was missing. He was a good Company Sargent, Guarnere was proud of him, they all were. But Noelle hated saying goodbye to Jackson. They had grown rather close, from being in the same squad.

"Bye, Jack". She whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. "'A'll see you in England".

Lipton and Diel lifted Jackson away on a stretcher.

Noelle rubbed her hands onto her trousers, trying to wipe away the blood.

"Here".

Gently, Roe took her hands and began to wipe them down with a wet cloth.

"Like magic, eh?" Noelle whispered.

He smiled, "the beauty of a wet cloth".

She watched the blood slowly vanish from her hands.

"'A miss showers, me like".

"Don't we all". Roe said, "and it's only been a few days".

"Days are long here". She mumbled, "tense as well".

"Well, maybe a little".

Noelle's hands were released.

She smiled down at them, before looking up at Roe.

"Thanks".

He smiled, "no problem, Nelly".

Noelle turned to leave the church.

"Nelly?"

She turned back around, looking up at the medic.

"You ever wondered why you were called Noelle?"

Noelle gave him a curious look.

"It's French". Roe told her, "a female version of Noel, which means Christmas. Typically, they'd give that name if you were born on Christmas day".

"Maybe 'a was two months early".

He smiled, "maybe".

Clearing her throat, she rubbed the back of my neck.

"A week before 'a was born, it snowed every day". Noelle said, "when mum starting – eh – having me, dad couldn't get her to a hospital, so he delivered me".

Roe smiled a little.

She sighed, "mum died, just after 'a was placed on her chest".

His smile fell.

"Dad said 'a had hair as white as the snow…reminded him of Christmas".

"You still have hair as white as snow". Roe pointed out softly.

Noelle smiled small, "yeah".

"It suits you". He said, "the name".

She looked back at him, "mum was a nurse, you know". Noelle said, "dad said she were an angel and he was probably right".

Roe smiled again, "I think so too, Nelly".

…

"Who are they?"

"Grave registration officers. They collect and identify dead American soldiers".

"And who are they?"

"French civilians. Regiment hired them to bury the dead cattle and German soldiers".

Noelle looked back down at her rifle, "what a shit job".

Buck snorted, "you got that right, Thumper".

"Respect to them". Guarnere mumbled, "they got a tough job".

"They do". Noelle agreed, "'a couldn't do it".

"Me neither". He sighed, "at least we'll get rid of the smell".

"Every cloud". Buck mumbled, before he cleared his throat. "Right, the task at hand. It's simple, Gurno, assemble me a squad".

"Sure thing, boss". Guarnere got out from his foxhole, "any preference?"

"Ask for volunteers". He said, "see who raises their hands".

"I'll pick some guys out if not".

"What's it for, sir?" Noelle asked, when Guarnere wondered off.

"An intelligence mission". He told her, "we 'wanna gather information. Regiment wants a squad to stay in that treeline where you and Jackson got hit from".

She looked up at him, "then why 'no send me?"

Buck raised an eyebrow, "you want to volunteer?"

Noelle shrugged, "why not? 'Am just cleaning my rifle".

"We're on reserve, Thumper. No one wants to go".

"'A'll go, sir".

Buck looked at her for a few moments.

"Who will you take?"

"Joe and Malark".

He nodded slowly, "alright, you're going".

The three of them were gathering up some supplies, prepared to spend the night in the tree line. In order for this to work, they'd need to have the best possible cover. Malarkey suggested a large and camouflaged foxhole, Toye and Noelle agreed to this source of cover. Though she suggested they should make the hole very deep in the ground, in case the Germans rolled down with their tanks.

"Mark any movement down". Winters told the three of them, "radio in every two hours with an update. We'll have squads on stand-by in case you run into any problems".

"Yes, sir".

"Good job, hang tough".

When everything was gathered for this mission, the three of them crossed the field and headed into the woods. It was early, only six in the morning. They set up a few yards into the trees, Noelle started to dig up their foxhole, while Malarkey and Toye cut down branches and leaves for a roof. She was the best at digging holes, Noelle had plenty of practice thanks to Sobel.

When the foxhole was completed, they placed the branches and leaves on the top, leaving a little gap to spy out from. It was a cosy foxhole, the three of them were fairly comfortable with their home for the rest of the day and evening. They had a bite to eat around noon and took it in turns with looking through the little gap with binoculars.

"What if one falls through?" Noelle asked.

"The we knife him". Toye said.

"What if the others see us?"

"Well, we'll probably die".

Noelle sighed, "that isn't good".

Malarkey smiled in amusement, "all for the sake of an angry man with a horrible moustache".

She frowned, "who?"

Toye rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ – Hitler, Nelly".

"'Awright". Noelle mumbled, "cause 'a just wanted to be sure…loads of guys with moustaches".

"Like who?"

She shrugged, "didn't Sink have one?"

Toye chuckled, "I don't think he started this shit, Nelly".

They had no further enemy movement that day.

By the time darkness hit, the temperature dropped, and everything was quiet, but the sound of raindrops hitting their make-shift roof. Noelle was looking out through the gap, while Malarkey and Toye grabbed some shut eye. It was still quiet out, she figured the Germans had probably all moved on after their short-lived attack just the other day.

"What was it?"

Noelle jumped and looked to her right, "what?"

Malarkey gave her a knowing look, "our first night here…something was wrong".

She frowned a little, before looking back through the binoculars.

Sighing quietly, Malarkey moved to her side. "Nelly, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Aye". She whispered.

"Alright…so, you're into girls?"

Noelle pulled a face, "no, that's – 'a don't fancy girls, Don".

Malarkey looked at her, "so, what was it?"

She swallowed, still looking out.

"Can 'a trust you?"

"With anything". He promised her.

Noelle gave a tiny nod. "And you don't say shit, 'awright?"

"I promise, Nelly".

"Take over".

They switched positions, Malarkey was now looking through the gap.

Noelle took in a deep breath, staring at the side of his face.

She was glad she couldn't see his reaction.

"Do you mind in Aldbourne…when you saw that lad get arrested?"

Malarkey was quiet, thinking back.

"I do, yeah".

"Right". She exhaled quietly, "'a know that bloke, his names Barry".

"Okay". Malarkey said quietly, "how do you know him?"

Noelle rubbed her hands together, "he lived with me and Jimmy for a bit". She said to him, very softly, "he – eh – he was my brother's best pal, right?"

"Alright, Nelly". He mumbled, "so, what's that got to do with anything?"

"'Am getting to it". She whispered, "just – 'ave never told anyone".

Malarkey nodded a little, "okay, take your time".

Noelle rubbed her lips together.

"See, like…Jimmy and Barry were – they were – ". Noelle cleared her throat, "in love".

Slowly, he pulled the binoculars away from his face.

"It's…it's against the law. They used to beat him, give us death threats and that. Jimmy couldn't get a job, 'a had to work extra hard in the pits. And Barry left…and then 'ma Uncle ratted them out. Jimmy got arrested for six months once". Noelle whispered, "'a was alone…and after Barry left, Jimmy killed himself".

Malarkey looked at her.

She looked away from him.

"'A didn't care if he was gay, Don". Noelle said, "they were in love – what's so wrong about being in love 'wi someone, you know? It's just fucking love. It should be celebrated, not destroyed. They weren't hurting anyone, or that".

His face softened.

"It's when he turned seventeen, that's when he knew". Noelle said, "when 'a found out, he thought 'a would hate him and such". She shook her head, "didn't change anything. He's still my big brother, he's the bravest person 'a know. Much braver than me".

"Nelly, I…". Malarkey slowly shook his head, "that's tough".

She looked at him, "you hate him, eh?"

"What – no".

"You don't have to hate him, Don…you can just hate what he was".

Malarkey sat in front of her, "for what? Being in love?"

She slowly met his eyes.

"Like you said, he wasn't hurting anyone. I might not understand, Nelly. But I don't hate it".

Noelle felt her eyes sting and her smile waver.

"You're the first person to say that ever".

He smiled small, "that's because you're the best and if he's anything like you, then he's fucking great too, Nelly".

"'A always think". Noelle whispered, "'a've never been in love…but it must be pretty huge cause, they could have been killed from it or something".

Malarkey nodded, "it's huge, Nelly".

She tilted her head to the side, "you love Bernice?"

"I don't know". He mumbled, "maybe you were right, maybe there is someone else for me".

"She'll be lucky". Noelle smiled a little, "cause you're the best".

Malarkey smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "they could never amount to you, Nelly".

She frowned, "what's that mean, like?"

He chuckled quietly, "they'll never be as great as you".

"Oh". Noelle mumbled softly, "thanks".

Malarkey smiled, "you're welcome".

She gave him a curious look, "you think someone will love me one day?"

"Oh, God…they'd be the luckiest son of a bitch alive, Nelly".

She smiled again, "aye?"

He nodded firmly, "for sure".

"Will you still be my friend?"

Malarkey frowned, "what?"

Noelle shrugged, "when you fall in love…will you still be my friend?"

"Nelly, I'll always be your friend".

She smiled, a toothy grin.

"Wizard".

Malarkey snorted, "that never gets old".


	13. Chapter 13

They were in Vierville, waiting for their next orders.

Noelle was lying on the ground, tossing a ball she had found up in the air and catching it again. There wasn't much to do when you were a Private and waiting for orders, your squad leaders usually took care of everything and Toye was always on top of things. He had made sure his guys had everything they needed, enough ammo and supplies for whatever they were doing next. And Toye probably already knew what they were doing because Guarnere probably found out from Buck, then Guarnere would tell Toye, etc.

"Nelly!"

"Eh – ouch!"

She didn't catch the next one, the baseball hit her on the nose.

Noelle sat up, feeling a trickle of blood dribble down to her lip.

Sighing, she placed her jacket sleeve towards the end of her nose.

"Nelly!"

"'Am coming!"

Toye turned away from Guarnere, glaring at her. "What was that?!"

Shaking her head, Noelle made her way towards them.

"Sorry – what's happening?"

"Nothing, we're – what the hell happened?"

Toye removed her arm, looking at her nose.

He sighed, "what the hell did you do, kid?"

"'A didn't catch the ball". She mumbled, "'cause you called for me".

"Sorry about that". He didn't sound very sorry, "could you all fill-up your canteens? There's a water pump across the street".

Noelle placed her sleeve up to her nose again, "'awright".

She grabbed McClung and Smitty, the three of them began to fill up their canteens.

Muck pulled a slightly amused face, while watching her try to open her cap one handed.

He eventually walked over to her, taking her canteen.

"What did you do to your other hand?"

"Nothing". Noelle said, "'a've got a nose bleed".

Muck sighed, "someone punch you?"

"The ball hit me".

Laughing a little, Muck ran her canteen under the water.

"Goofy".

She wiped the rest of the blood away, "'a know".

"Here".

"Cheers". Noelle took a quick drink, before placing her canteen into her belt.

Muck nodded towards the steps, "we've got some friends back with us".

"Aye?"

She followed his gaze.

Noelle could see Floyd, Smokey, Shifty and Blithe.

Blithe was a quiet guy. Even back in training, he was fairly quiet. They all called him Alby, for short. He was a really nice and kind person. Dukeman was one of his best friends in Easy.

"It's good they're 'awright, Skip".

Muck smiled, "yeah, it is, Nelly".

Noelle looked at her watch, "it'll be getting dark soon".

"Easy moving out!" Diel called, "everyone, on their feet! Let's go!"

"See you, Nelly".

"Bye, Skip".

She reached her Platoon, where Buck then told them what was happening.

"We're securing the town of Carentan. We're attacking from the southwest road of town. We'll cross the Douve River, attack at first light tomorrow morning, 0600 hours". He told them, "F Company is leading the 2nd Battalion column".

Easy were at ease, due to the fact that they had done so many night problems during training. Their eyes were actually used to the dark, they could see in the dark. The same couldn't be said for Fox Company, Noelle didn't like that they were in lead. But she wasn't about to complain, she followed in with her Platoon and hoped for the best.

There was no talking or smoking allowed, they were used to that.

It was amazing how they could switch from being serious, to cracking jokes.

The only problem they encountered so far was the marshy lands.

The mud was cake thick and very slippery.

On top of that, it was filled with water. The water almost reached Noelle's knees because of her height. She'd be swimming if she wasn't careful and she couldn't even swim that well. Noelle got stuck in the mud a few times because of this and if she couldn't get out, someone would yank her out of the muds firm hold.

Toye had yanked her out the third time, her boot remained in the mud.

He almost cursed.

And when he released her, Noelle was trying to balance herself on one foot.

She eventually lost her balance and fell right in the mud.

"Fucking Christ". Toye whispered, slapping his forehead.

Buck walked over to them, looking from Toye to Noelle, who was still in the mud.

Toye gestured towards her boot, the Lieutenant retrieved it.

Noelle gave him an embarrassed smile and put it back on, before getting herself back up.

She pulled a face, while trying to get the wet mud off her uniform.

Great, not only was she an idiot but she was a wet one too.

Grabbing her shoulder, Toye pulled her back into the column.

McClung sniggered under his breath.

Noelle frowned and looked down at the ground.

_Arsehole_, she thought.

Malarkey shoved McClung from behind.

The man almost fell into the mud.

Smiling, Noelle looked up and turned to face Malarkey.

He gave her a smile and a wink.

Good old Malarkey.

As they moved on, they ran into more trouble with hedgerows.

Luckily, Noelle was on the case.

Winters pulled her to the front, with Fox Company.

"I can't get my men though". Lieutenant Robertson claimed.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. Private Stewart will sort it out".

Winters handed her a trench-tool and under the hole she went.

Noelle was like a little rat, in the nicest way possible, of course.

And it was easy enough to dig through and widen the tunnel, because the mud was incredibly wet, almost like a swamp. In fact, it was pretty disgusting. And Noelle shouldn't have worried about being wet before because she was pretty much soaked now.

She made it to the other side and looked through the tunnel, "okay, sir".

"Right, Nelly".

Fox went under first, Noelle stayed at the side, waiting for her Company.

"Thanks, hole-rat!" One of them remarked.

Frowning, she tripped him over with her foot.

"You're a fanny".

Winters cleared his throat, giving her a knowing look.

She gave him a sheepish smile, "he was, sir".

Smiling a little, he shook his head.

However, in due time, they'd all pick a selection of insults to call Fox Company.

For when Fox went under a tough part of territory, they'd run off and leave the rest. They had no consideration for the other companies what-so-ever. So, they were always losing contact with them. They couldn't get them on the radios, not even the big ones Bain and Luz carried. Fox were useless to them at that moment.

When they lost contact, they'd have to stay low and send a small squad out to track them down.

It was usually a couple of guys from 1st Platoon, seeing as they were first up behind Fox.

Tonight, was going to take forever at this rate.

"Nelly".

"Aye?"

"They are fannies". Toye said.

Noelle smiled a little, "just like 'a says".

They were crouched down on the muddy ground.

Hoobler and Blithe were sent off to find Fox Company.

She was leaning against a grass verge, eyes slipping shut.

God, Noelle was tired.

…

_"What do you think?" _

_ Noelle looked up from her trousers, which she was currently scrubbing. _

_ "Good, Jimmy". She mumbled, "'am sure the folks around here will love it". _

_ Jimmy rolled his eyes, "they won't see". _

_ Noelle looked back down at her trousers, "where'd 'ye get the dress from?" _

_ "Outside, Mrs McGregor's washing line". _

_ She smiled, "oh, you look better in it anyway". _

_ Jimmy smiled, while he looked into the small mirror hanging on the wall. _

_ "Does Barry like it?" _

_ "I'm going to surprise him". _

_ "'Awright, that's nice". Noelle frowned, "'a can't get this black shit off, Jimmy". _

_ Her older brother knelt in front of her, "then let me take a look, kiddo". _

_ "Cheers"._

_ She looked up at him, still smiling. _

_ "You do look really nice, Jimmy". Noelle said to him softly, "you should grow your hair". _

_ "I think I might-"_

_ "and then teach me how do to mine?" _

_ Jimmy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "of course, kiddo". _

…

"…wake up, kid".

Noelle rubbed her eyes, "eh?"

"We're moving out, come on". Toye took her arm, pulling her up.

She slung her rifle across her shoulder and started walking again.

They must have located F Company.

Good, the show was back on the road once more.

And finally, they crossed the Douve River in front of Carentan at 0200 on July 12th and camped on a roadway. Noelle could have fallen back asleep but then came a screaming siren. Everyone ducked, fearing the worst. And it ended a few moments after. But it happened again, and she looked up this time, it was a Stuka dive-bomber attacking Carentan.

Sighing quietly, Noelle sat down and decided to clean her rifle, preparing herself.

She didn't know what else to do but Noelle couldn't sit and think about it too much. Not when it came to how she felt about the attack ahead. Noelle was scared, that was for sure. It made her feel sick just thinking about it, her rifle was her only distraction.

Noelle wasn't the only one slightly terrified.

Blithe was in the same boat, only worse.

It was okay to feel nervous, being the right amount of scared kept you sharp. But having too much fear would get you wounded or killed. Noelle couldn't let herself get too worked up, or she'd crumbled out there and die.

"Nelly-"

"fine. 'Am, fine".

Malarkey frowned and sat next to her, "I never asked that".

She stopped cleaning her rifle, "you didn't".

He gave her arm a gentle nudge, "scared?"

Noelle looked up at him, "no".

"No?"

Shaking her head, Noelle resumed with cleaning her rifle.

"Good". He said, "cause you'll be great, I just know it".

Noelle gave a tiny nod, "aye, 'a know".

Malarkey smiled, "I'm holding you to that promise, you know".

Eyebrows twitching, she looked back up at him.

He shrugged, "that you'd protect me, so my Gran doesn't have to worry".

"Oh, yeah". Noelle said softly, "'a remember that".

He snorted, "feels like a lifetime ago, huh?"

She continued to look at him.

"'A meant it, Don".

Malarkey looked back at her.

"A'll keep you safe".

…

At around 0530 hours, Easy were now positioned into their assigned road.

1st were on the left, 2nd on the right and 3rd in the rear.

The T-intersection was a straight road, with a gentle downward slope, ditches on either side.

Noelle was behind Toye, gripping her rifle tightly, a sea of nerves crashing around her.

Her heart was beating like a fast train, threatening to burst out from her.

She must have looked incredibly pale and her hands shook a little.

God, the waiting was by far the hardest part.

Right on 0600, Winters told Welsh to move 1st out.

And then, all hell broke loose.

An MG42 opened fire, from one of the buildings at the foot of the hill, pouring bullets down the road. Those machine-guns were the best in the world, you wouldn't want to be caught between their fire. Just one could take out an entire Platoon. And those ditches soon came in handy, because besides the six guys who made it up the road, everyone else got into the ditches.

Noelle could have dug a foxhole with her hands, the firing was so intense.

They had cut the Company in half.

Someone needed to take out that machine-gun nest. Those MG42's made a horrible sound. It drove Noelle insane, the firing was always so intense and loud sounding. You'd go to sleep and hear it. The thing was, even if you got out and stayed low on your belly, the bullets would still get you. So, they were totally pinned down by this machine-gun.

Everyone was frozen.

Everyone but Lieutenant Winters.

While they all were frozen in place, they still looked up.

Winters was yelling, no one had ever heard him yell before.

He was with 1st Platoon, kicking them up and yelling, "get moving! Get going!"

Bullets flew past his head, hitting his boot.

Winters was like a mad man!

And he turned to 2nd Platoon, repeating the same process.

Noelle ran, before he could kick her up the bum.

He was looking at her, she was off like a bullet.

They dove into the intersection, 2nd were ordered to clear the houses from the right.

Thankfully, Welsh had taken care of that machine-gun nest with a grenade, things had since quietened down on that front. Now, they had the task of flushing out the Germans inside the houses and buildings. Compared to running up that road, this was an easier task. At least they had some control back.

She was with Smitty.

He tossed in a grenade, she kicked the door open.

They both entered the house, shooting the Germans inside, down.

You still had to be careful with each turn, snipers were placed up on the high buildings.

Shifty had taken care of a few of them, however. He was their best shot.

Meanwhile, Noelle couldn't believe she had survived that first part.

It took her a few houses to get over that.

They uncovered a larger building, with more than four Germans.

Noelle and Smitty dove to each side, while they fired at them.

She was behind this barrel, while Smitty was behind a table.

When they were re-loading, they both took a shot and managed to get one down. Noelle re-took her cover, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked over at Smitty and took out a grenade. He gave her the nod to go for it. Unclipping the grenade, she peeked around the side and quickly tossed it towards the back of the building. Noelle covered her head and ears, it went off and the Germans were yelling. They both got up and started to shoot the rest down, before leaving the building.

Noelle let out a shaky sigh, that was close.

They moved onto the next one.

Running from house to house, building to building, everyone was flushing the Germans out.

They may have made a good start, but they weren't ending things well.

Easy were taking back control, at such a great force and speed.

But then, came the mortars.

Lipton was yelling for everyone to get clear the streets and find cover.

One mortar hit the pavement, Noelle went flying back.

It was very strange; the noise made her ears pop and ring out.

And then came the pain, she could feel blood drip down her head.

Noelle placed a hand on the side of her head, blinking a few times.

She picked up her rifle, put on her helmet and got back onto her feet, trying to locate Smitty.

The man was nowhere to be found.

There was a pile of rubble, from where the mortar hit.

Noelle started to clear some of the stuff away and lying underneath was Smitty.

"Hey, Nelly". He croaked.

She smiled small and grabbed his arm, pulling them both up.

"You're bleeding-"

"'am fine". She said, "you?"

Smitty nodded, "great".

"Let's keep going".

"Okay".

They continued to run down the street.

"You were trying to find me?!" Smitty yelled, while running.

Noelle was behind, "aye!"

"Thanks!"

Another blast came from behind them.

Noelle turned around and saw Lipton, who went flying across the road.

"Carwood!" She screamed, which caught Floyd's attention.

"I've got it, Nelly!" He yelled, while running over to him. "Blast those Krauts falling back!"

Giving him a tiny nod, Noelle sent Lipton a worried glance.

"They're pulling back!" She yelled.

"Not on my fucking watch!" Guarnere replied. "Get a machine-gun, blast them up!"

Noelle and Smitty ran up one of the houses an grabbed an MG42.

"You do it". She said, "'a'll assist".

"Alright, Nelly".

It was a very loud machine, Noelle hated it.

They launched from the back window, shooting down the Germans who were running across a field. She had to flinch a few times, when the empty shells knocked back towards her face. She fed the rounds into the gun, while Smitty opened fire. They didn't know how many they had taken down, but they used up a few more rounds before calling it a day. Smitty clapped her shoulder, the pair of them soon ran back onto the street.

** Boom! **

"Ah – shit!"

"Smitty!"

He was lying on her ground, hand over his arm and the other on his head.

Fragments from a mortar shell had pierced into his flesh.

Noelle knelt beside him, placing a hand over his arm.

"It's okay, you're 'awright". She mumbled, looking around her. "Bull!"

Randleman was a very tough and muscular looking guy, who was often seen with a cigar between his lips. He was a good guy, got a long really well with Martin.

"Nelly?"

Bull was soon by her side.

"'A can't carry him, he needs help fast-"

"I've got him". Bull assured her, "hook-up with Joe, I saw him down the road".

Noelle nodded, looking back down at Smitty. "You're 'gonna be fine, Smitty".

He sighed, "it's almost over, as well".

Bull tossed Smitty over his shoulder, running down towards the aid station.

Noelle got back up and took a step onto the road, when weirdly enough, a horse almost knocked her over. Slightly dazed, she looked up at the rider.

"Sorry!" The rider yelled, "I'm looking for Easy's CO!"

Noelle shrugged, "I'm in Easy".

The guy grinned, "hop on, ma'am".

Well, she had done stranger things.

Noelle took his hand and was soon placed in front of him.

He had a hold of the rains, she grabbed the horse's mane.

With one kick, the horse cantered down the street.

Noelle had never been on a horse before, it wasn't the scariest thing she had done, it was just very interesting. And she spotted Winters shortly into their ride, on a path leading down behind the back of some buildings.

"There he is!"

The Sargent nodded and kicked the horse on.

"Morning, sir!"

Winters looked up and smiled in amusement at the sight before him.

The horse was prancing around, Noelle was still holding on for dear life.

"What's your name, trooper?" Winters asked.

"Sargent Fransworth, from Able Company, 501st".

The horse was snorting, hoofs clapping against the cobbled street.

"I'm here". Fransworth continued, "and I'm supposed to tell you that we got it clear from here all the way to the north of them Krauts".

Winters nodded, "well, tell your CO, the 506th arrived in force and secured all positions south of you".

The horse was dancing around Winters, while the Lieutenant looked at him, amused.

"Yes, sir! I'll tell him". Fransworth then gave Noelle a tiny nudge, "it's been an honour, ma'am. Thank you for your help".

Noelle looked down at the ground, "it's very high".

Winters reached her side, "I'll help you, come on, trooper".

She dismounted the horse, with the help from Winters.

Once her feet landed on the ground, Fransworth tip his helmet at her.

"Come on, bad-boy, let's go!"

And they sped up the street once again.

"That was wizard".

Winters smiled a little, "I wasn't expecting that, Private".

"Lieutenant Winters!"

The pair of them looked across the small street and saw Strayer with a few other officers with him, including Nixon.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is it safe to cross?" Strayer asked.

Noelle frowned a little.

"What's that, sir?" Winters asked.

"Is it safe to cross?" He asked again, "we 'wanna move the wounded".

He looked to his left and right, before nodding. "Yes, sir. Okay".

Noelle didn't miss the amused looks shared between Winters and Nixon.

She smiled a little, about to leave to go and find Toye, when one bullet ran out.

Winters stumbled and leaned against the wall.

Noelle's eyes widened, while she approached him.

"Sir?" She whispered.

Winters grunted, sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"It's fine, trooper". He assured her, "I'm sure I just caught a piece of it".

"'Am sure". Noelle mumbled softly, "let's go see what Gene has to say, sir".

Winters gave her a sharp nod, "alright".

Rubbing her lips together, she grabbed his wrist and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"'A can't carry you, sir". She said, "but 'a can help".

The aid station was set-up in a courtyard, twenty-metres to the rear.

"What's the casualties?" Winters asked.

"Well – eh – Carwood got hit, Smitty too and Tipper". Noelle said, "'a saw Lieb set him down outside a building, sir". She then added, "that's all 'a know so far, sir".

"We'll find out soon enough".

Winters was using Noelle like a crutch.

It was her idea, she didn't want Winters getting more hurt.

"It seems your bleeding, Private Stewart". He pointed out, "get that checked-out".

"'Awright, sir". Noelle said, "right after you".

…

Roe saw to Winters, picking into a cut and bringing out a fragment from a machine-gun ricochet. He got lucky, it could have been a lot worse.

"There she is". Roe said, "you're lucky it was a ricochet. You just caught a piece of it".

Winters sighed, "stupid". He mumbled.

The medic frowned, "what?"

"Nothing".

"Now, you 'gonna be able to stay off it?"

"Doesn't look that way".

"Well, you 'gotta try, huh?"

Noelle smiled a little. Only a medic could get away with urging an officer.

Buck soon wondered over to them.

"What have we got planned, chief?"

"Well, we expect a counter-attack". Winters replied, "Carentan is as important to them as it is to us".

"Any idea when?"

"We're not waiting around to find out". He said, "Battalion wants us to head east towards high grounds, set up a defensive position. With all the flooded fields, it's the only direction they'll approach from".

Buck nodded, "yeah…you 'gonna be alright?"

Winters gave a nod, "yeah".

"Good".

Buck gave Noelle a small smile, "get that head seen to, Thumper".

"'A will, sir". She said softly.

Noelle drummed her fingers across the table.

Winters eyes soon landed on a figure in the corner of the room, back pressed up against the wall. He frowned a little, "what's wrong with Blithe?"

Roe looked up from Winters leg, "well, nothing. Except he can't see".

Noelle looked up from the table.

"He can't see?" Winters hoped down from the table.

"So he says".

Noelle looked towards the medic, "what's that mean then?"

Roe looked back at her, with a soft smile. "Don't worry – how's your head, can I take a look?"

"After Lieutenant Winters". She said, "he's way more hurt than me".

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, "cause 'a just do".

Roe sighed, "are you scared, Nelly?"

"No". Noelle said, "how would 'a be scared, like?"

"Well, what if you think it's worse than you think?"

"'A don't think that-"

"then I'll take a look now, alright?"

Noelle placed her hands on top of her helmet, "no, after".

Roe resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "you soldiers, you're so Goddamn stubborn".

Winters was making his way back to them, when Blithe suddenly got up.

"Sir?"

"Yeah? What is it?" He turned back around.

Blithe walked towards the open doorway, "thank you, sir. I'm okay. Yeah. I think I'm okay".

He stared at him for a moment, "you can see?"

Blithe nodded, rubbing his eyes. "God. I don't know what happened".

Noelle felt her stomach twist in empathy.

"I think – I think I'm okay". He whispered.

"Alright, well. Stay here a little while longer and make sure". Winters told him, "and then you can report back to your Platoon".

"Yes, sir".

Noelle took a step to the side, letting Blithe passed.

"Now can we get that bandage on?" Roe asked Winters.

"Yeah".

The Lieutenant was back on the table once more.

Noelle leaned back against the table.

Roe looked up from the bandage and towards her, "okay, Nelly?"

She gave a small nod, eyes watching Blithe, who took a seat on an empty bed.

"He'll be fine". The medic assured her, "I think something spooked him".

Winters watched her carefully, she was turning paler by the second.

Noelle was leaning heavily against the table now, suddenly feeling very dizzy.

Taking in a few shallow breaths, she placed a hand on her forehead and blinked.

"Nelly?"

Leaning over the side, she vomited.

"Sorry". Noelle croaked.

"That's alright, it's-"

And then, she fainted.

Roe would never get that bandage on Winters at this rate.


	14. Chapter 14

"You feel dizzy or sick still?"

Noelle slowly shook her head.

God, how embarrassing.

She was still on the ground; the fainting spell only lasted a few seconds.

Winters leg was only half bandaged, he was knelt beside her, while Roe sat her up.

Without saying anything, Roe took off her helmet.

He sighed, "you have quite the cut, Nelly".

Noelle frowned, "is that how a fainted?"

"I think so". Roe mumbled, "I'll put a bandage on it, it'll be fine".

"Mind and do Lieutenant Winters first".

Winters cleared his throat, "trooper, I think we should get this done now, alright?"

She was reluctant but had to agree.

"'Awright, sir".

Soon, with their help, she was sitting on the table.

Roe gave her a kind smile, while he brought out another bandage, a cloth and sulphur powder.

"This won't take long". He said, "I bet your friends are missing you".

Noelle's eyes widened, "oh, shit". She whispered, "Joe's 'gonna be so mad".

Winters smiled, "I'm sure he'll understand, Nelly".

Roe gently dabbed the cut with a cloth, "when's your birthday?"

She frowned, "how?"

"It's a routine question, you fainted".

"Eh – February 25th".

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen". Noelle's eyes widened again, "'a meant – 'am actually twenty".

Roe smiled a little, "alright".

Winters cleared his throat, "you're twenty".

They didn't want to give her more stress, they knew she was lying.

"How old are you?" Noelle asked Roe.

He snorted softly, "I didn't faint".

She shrugged, "'am curious".

"Twenty". He said, "I'll be twenty-one in October".

Noelle touched the bandage, once it was on.

"Is it really bad?"

"No, it's fine". Winters assured her, "it's not a huge gash".

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"Maybe 'a was scared or something, sir".

"Maybe". He said, "you did great out there, all of you did". Winters said, "it's only been one hour. Look what you all did in an hour, huh?"

Her lips twitched, "we did good, sir, eh?"

"You bet, trooper".

When she was given the all-clear, Noelle and Blithe walked out of the aid station.

He was quiet, though seemed a bit brighter than before.

The pair of them found a quiet place to sit down, Blithe lay down on a flat surface, while Noelle sat on the bottom step, bringing out her canteen for a drink. She took off her helmet, placing it to the side. Noelle then reached into her jacket and brought out a cracker. She hadn't eaten much since coming to Normandy, must have been the nerves. Taking a couple of bites, Noelle swallowed it down with water after. Her stomach was still in knots.

Noelle took in a few deep breaths.

Blithe opened his eyes, "are you okay?"

She gave a tiny nod, "fine – you?"

He continued to squint up at the sun. "Better".

Noelle sat on the top step and looked over at him, "'a was scared too".

Blithe remained quiet.

She cleared her throat, "that's why 'a fainted and got sick".

He sat up and leaned against his elbows, staring at her.

Noelle shrugged, "'a don't think we let anyone down, Alby".

Blithe frowned, "I might have".

"How would you-"

"Nelly!"

Noelle turned back around, Blithe lay down again.

Malarkey, Muck, Penkala and More were walking over to them.

"We've been looking for you-"

"what the hell did you do to your head?!"

Noelle shook her head, "it's fine – you's 'awright?"

The four of them took a seat on the steps.

"We're fine". Malarkey gave her a smile, "you look a little pale, you okay?"

She snorted, "ask the floor".

Muck pulled a face, "why would I do that?"

"I puked on it".

"Nice one, Nelly".

Malarkey chuckled quietly, "you're good though, right?"

She looked up, smiling at him a little. "Aye, 'am good".

"Nelly!"

It was Toye, the guy looked a little mad.

Sighing, Noelle got up. "Best go now".

"Good luck". Penkala grinned.

Noelle started to walk slowly over to him.

Toye set her a firm look, "you're not walking with urgency!"

"Right". She whispered to herself, picking up the pace.

When she was standing before him, Toye's features softened.

"Glad you're safe, kid". He said, "I thought I lost two guys".

"Smitty will be 'awright". Noelle told him, "is Earl okay?"

"Yeah, he was with me". Toye told her, "we're down two guys. You two better stay the fuck out of trouble, or I'll kill you".

"Aye, no bother. I'll-"

"what the hell is this?"

Toye took off her helmet, revealing the bandage.

"Fucking Christ, Nelly". He said, "I leave you for an hour and you get wounded?"

"It's 'no a wound". She mumbled, taking her helmet back. "It's a cut".

Noelle put her helmet back on.

"And it's fine". She added.

Toye raised an eyebrow, "doc tell you that?"

"And Lieutenant Winters".

"Alright". The matter was dropped, "help me round up our guys with Bill. We'll be heading out soon".

"Aye, 'a know". Noelle said, "we're heading east to higher ground".

"How did you know?"

"Cause Buck asked Winters and 'a was there".

Toye smirked, "our little spy".

"'A wasn't meaning it, like". She said, "'a was just there".

"Well, Buck told me and Bill-"

"aye, 'a guessed".

They both walked over to Buck, who was talking with Guarnere.

If they were to take the higher ground, it would be easy to defend the outskirts of Carentan.

And they'd have Fox and Dog on their flank the whole time.

It should be fine.

But like always, nothing ever went to plan.

They walked for two miles, with no resistance.

And then, they came under heavy fire.

Everyone got behind hedgerows, the Germans were firing from higher ground, behind their hedgerows. This was an awful position to be under for Easy. They were now stuck on the right side of the flank. Their mission was to anchor the rail-road tracks that ran along the edge of the flooded area, southwest of town.

The fire died down by dark, where Winters got them into position, and they dug in for the night. They were resupplied with food, water and ammunition. Noelle put all her magazines into her webbing and pockets, before she had a small bite to eat and drank some water. She was with Buck and Guarnere that night, Toye was hunkering down with McClung.

"Tomorrow, 0530 hours". Buck said, "that's the plan of attack".

"We hold this line?"

"That's right".

Guarnere nodded, "F is at our left, D's our right".

Noelle frowned, "we're in the middle?"

"Something like that".

"They can't take back that town". Buck told them, "if they do, then we're really screwed".

"It's funny how they lied, eh?" Noelle mumbled, "three days and three nights".

Guarnere huffed, "yeah? Well, no use in complaining, Nelly. We're here until they tell us otherwise".

Between the hours of eleven and twelve, Noelle was sent to relieve some of the guys on OP.

Guarnere was going but she offered to go instead.

While making her way quietly down the line, Noelle ended up tripping and falling into the field.

Between their hedgerows and the Germans, lay a field.

Noelle's trousers ripped, the fabric got caught on a few jagged branched and she ended up skinning her knees in the process. Sighing, she sat up and gave her knees a rub, wanting to get rid of any mud or other germy-things on the ground. And while she was doing this, she heard German voices coming towards her. Eyes widening, she hid behind a hedgerow.

They were shouting, obviously drunk and started to fire out their machine pistols.

Noelle covered her head, even if her helmet was still on.

There were a couple of squads, if they saw her, she was dead.

From a few feet behind her, Malarkey was staring at her.

"Stay low". He mouthed.

Noelle gave him a tiny nod, she didn't intend on moving.

Malarkey's eyes went from hers to the Germans.

She tried to get even lower, but her boot ended up snapping a twig.

The Germans started to shoot, right at the hedgerow she was hiding behind.

Noelle's heart might have stopped from fright, she wanted more than anything to become invisible, just for that moment. She curled up in on herself, body still and frozen with fear. The bullets knocked against the hedge, never breaking through but Noelle could smell each bullet and feel it vibrate against her back.

Noelle couldn't do anything but sit there and wait.

When the Germans would re-load, the squads would yell at them, and then shoot again.

She looked back over at Malarkey, while they re-loaded.

He gave her the nod and she got up and started to run.

"Halt!"

** Bang! **

Noelle fell down.

Malarkey's eyes widened in horror.

"Nelly!"

The Germans started to shoot again, Malarkey couldn't reach her.

Guys from 2nd started to fire back then, once they heard Malarkey's scream.

And while the guys were busy shooting, Malarkey got up and ran over to her.

He was sitting beside her, eyes searching for a sign of life.

Noelle slowly pushed herself up, looking at him. "'A tripped".

Malarkey choked out a tiny laugh, "Christ, I thought they shot you".

She shook her head, "'am alright".

When she sat up fully, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't fucking scare me like that again, Nelly". He whispered.

Noelle frowned and wrapped her arms around him.

She soon melted into his hold, having not been hugged quite as tightly for a long time.

Closing her eyes, Noelle held onto him for dear life.

There was something so familiar and safe about the way he held her, almost like Jimmy was back again but she wasn't quite sure. And when they pulled back, the feeling stayed warm with in her. Noelle gave him the smallest of smiles.

"It's stopped now, Don".

Malarkey sighed, "come on, let's get you back".

She got back into her foxhole with Buck and Guarnere, who were glad to see her alive.

It was scary, Noelle thought she was a goner.

Leaning against Guarnere's arm, Noelle closed her eyes and dosed off.

…

_ "I'll get it-"_

_ "no!" Jimmy rushed to his feet, "no, get in the living room". _

_ Noelle pulled a face, "why-"_

_ "just do it, Noelle". _

_ Sighing, the girl wondered into the living room. _

_ Jimmy hesitated. _

_ "Mr Stewart, we will break this door down!" _

_ Noelle felt her heart hammer against her chest. _

_ Who was at the door? _

_ Jimmy eventually opened the front door. _

_ Noelle poked her head around the open-door frame. _

_ "Good evening, officers". _

_ One of the officers stepped inside and he grabbed Jimmy's wrists. _

_ "Jimmy Stewart, you are under arrest and will be held until this investigation clears up". _

_ "Can you tell me my crime, officer?" _

_ The officer grunted, while he handcuffed him. "You know fine well". _

_ Noelle swallowed, eyes shining with tears. _

_ "Your sister?" _

_ Jimmy shook his head, "not here. She's with our Uncle". _

_ "Take him away, men". _

_ Noelle wanted to get to him but if the officers saw her, she'd get sent away. _

_ She slid down on the floor instead, while tears ran down her face. _

_ What was she going to do now?_

_ Picking herself up, Noelle ran towards the window and looked outside. _

_ Half the street stood outside their houses, throwing eggs and vegetables at Jimmy, while the police officers escorted him into the van. Noelle ran out of the room and outside. The van was pulling away from the house, she got onto the road and chased after it. _

_ "Jimmy!" She screamed, "come back! Jimmy!" _

…

Noelle's eyes snapped open.

Breathing a little heavily, she pulled herself away from Guarnere's arm.

"Can you believe it? They're singing".

"What?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Buck nodded behind him, "those damn Krauts".

Noelle sighed quietly, wiping some wetness off her cheek.

The Lieutenant look down at her, "okay, Thumper?"

Biting her lip, Noelle gave a tiny nod. "Aye, sir". She whispered.

"Been raining for the past hour". Guarnere mumbled, "you didn't sleep long, Nelly".

She cleared her throat, "singing woke me up, 'a think".

"Joe would give them a run for their money, huh?"

Noelle choked out a tiny laugh, pressing her fingers over her eyes.

"'A bet".

Taking in a few deep breaths, she uncovered her eyes.

God, she was a mess.

"We've been here a week". Buck said, "one weeks passed".

Guarnere shook his head, "that's crazy, Buck".

"Yeah…I can't remember being this tired during training".

He snorted, "I can". Guarnere said, "back in Toccoa. But not like this".

Noelle leaned back against the side of the foxhole, looking at her rifle.

She couldn't look up, it was raining. It was always raining in Normandy.

Everywhere they went, it seemed to rain.

"Well, a lot of the Krauts are pretty drunk". Buck pointed out, "maybe that'll work out better for us".

"They don't have to be drunk". Guarnere said, "we're 'gonna give them all kinds of hell".

The Lieutenant smiled, "you're damn right, Gurno".

"Huh, Nelly?" He said, giving her arm a gentle nudge.

Noelle nodded, "you bet, Bill".

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"We attacking first?"

"That's the plan". Buck said, "but we'll just have to wait and see".

"You nervous?" Guarnere asked her.

She tilted her head to the side, "'a don't know…'a think they're pissed off at us. Like we're just poking at an old wound after Carentan, you know?"

"That's about it, Nelly". He said, "but we've 'gotta strike when the irons hot. They can't take back that town".

Noelle shook her head, "they won't". She said, "cause we're here".

"That's the spirit". Buck grinned, "I thought we lost you there, Thumper".

She bit the inside of her cheek, "think 'am doing alright?"

"Yeah, I do". He said.

"What do 'a need to work on?"

Guarnere cleared his throat, "I think you should have more confidence. But it's up to you if you ever 'wanna be a squad leader, Nelly". He then added, "you're good at following orders, always have been. I'm glad you took that MG42, Nelly". Guarnere smirked, "that must have felt weird, huh?"

Noelle snorted, "it was Smitty who fired it…but aye, was strange".

"I need to get my hands on one of those". Buck said, "show those Krauts how it's done".

She was quiet for a few moments.

And then smiled, "'a rode a horse".

They both pulled a face.

"In Carentan. This Sargent wanted to find Lieutenant Winters. 'A got on the horse with him".

Guarnere chuckled, "that's mad, Nelly".

"It were this white horse". Noelle went on, "called Bad Boy, 'a think".

Buck snorted at the name, "Bad Boy".

Then, there came painful moans.

The three of them frowned, moving towards the edge of the foxhole.

"Medic!"

"That's Tab". Buck mumbled.

Guarnere looked at Noelle, "you 'wanna go help?"

She was already getting out of the foxhole.

Her rifle was slung across her shoulder, while she ran towards the distressed noises.

When Noelle reached the scene, Liebgott was with him, while Smith continued to apologise.

Frowning, she knelt down next to Floyd.

"What happened?"

"Smith stabbed him-"

"he was dressed as a Kraut". Smith argued weakly.

Noelle frowned, looking at Floyd. "Can you breathe?"

He looked back at her, giving her a nod. "I'm fine".

Liebgott snorted, "you weren't two minutes ago".

Noelle ripped open his jacket and shirt, exposing his chest. "'A think he missed your heart and that, Tab. 'A reckon you'll be 'awright". She placed one hand directly onto the wound.

Floyd looked slightly less concerned, though still a little pale.

She took his hand with her free hand, "it's 'gonna be okay, Tab. 'A promise".

Liebgott smiled, "yeah, I think it will be".

Roe soon took over. "I'll put some sulphur on the wound, Floyd. You're 'gonna be fine".

Floyd looked over at Noelle, "yeah, it will be".

The medic smiled, "should have been a medic, Nelly".

Noelle huffed, "'haud 'yer 'weesht".

"What?" Floyd mumbled.

"It means be quiet". Noelle chuckled quietly, "funny, eh?"

He smiled a little, through his pain. "It's great, Nelly". He said, "should say it more often".

Floyd was dragged away and carried the three-km to the aid station.

Noelle wiped the blood off her hands and onto her trousers, before she got back up.

She walked a few feet away from Liebgott and almost crashed right into someone.

"Sorry-"

"Private".

Noelle looked up, her face paled.

It was Speirs.

She swallowed, "sir".

He looked at her, "what are you doing out of your hole, Private?"

"Uh – 'a was helping with Tab, sir".

Speirs nodded, "okay, I'll walk you back".

Noelle felt her hands grow sweaty.

After what she saw before Brecourt, Noelle felt a little nervous.

However, another noise soon caught their attention.

Speirs gave her a nod, they walked out of some trees.

"Flash".

"Thunder – thunder!"

It was Blithe.

"Lieutenant Speirs, sir". He lowered his rifle.

"Where're you going, Private?"

"To check out the noise, sir".

"I just came from there. Everything's under control".

The three of them started to walk.

Noelle looked up at Blithe, "Tab got stabbed, he's 'gonna be fine".

Blithe swallowed, "Kraut?"

She shook her head, "no, Smith. He thought he were a Kraut".

Speirs cleared his throat, "got some nervous Privates in your Company".

Noelle pulled a face, looking at her boots.

_ Am I one of them?_

"We do, sir". Blithe stated, "I can vouch for that".

"They just don't see how simple it is".

Blithe got into his foxhole, Martin was asleep.

"How simple what is, sir?"

Speirs sighed, "just do what you have to do".

He looked up at him, "like what you did on D-Day, sir?"

Noelle's eyes widened, while she looked up at Spiers.

Even Martin opened one eye.

"Lieutenant…sir, when I landed on D-Day, I found myself in a ditch all by myself". Blithe said to him quietly, "I fell asleep. I think it was the airsickness tablets they gave us. When I woke up, I didn't really try to find my unit…to fight".

Noelle's stomach twisted again, like back in the aid station.

"I just – I just kind of stayed put".

Speirs looked at him, "what's your name, trooper?"

"I'm Blithe, sir". He whispered, "Albert Blithe".

"You know why you hid in that ditch, Blithe?"

He swallowed, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I was scared".

"We're all scared". Speirs mumbled, "you hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But, Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead".

Noelle's face formed into a frown.

"And the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier supposed to function". He said, "without mercy, without compassion. Without remorse". Speirs got back up, giving Blithe a nod. "All war depends on it".

Noelle felt her bottom lip quiver, while she looked at the look on Blithe's face.

She didn't think that helped him much, hearing the harsh truth of war.

Not even Noelle was ready to hear that.

"Private". Speirs addressed Noelle, "I'll walk you back, come on".

"Bye, Alby". Noelle croaked.

"Night, Nelly". He whispered.

They both turned around and walked away from Blithe and Martin.

"Where about in Scotland are you from, Private?"

Noelle bit down on her lip, "Fife, sir".

Speirs's lips twitched, "right over from Edinburgh". He mumbled, "I was born there".

She looked up at him.

"Immigrated with my family when I was four". He went on, "I don't remember much, just very old buildings and cobbled streets".

Noelle looked back down at her boots, "'a've never been to Edinburgh, sir".

"Well, it's a city to visit, Private".

"If 'a get back". Noelle whispered.

Speirs looked down at her.

She shrugged, "'a might get shot or something".

He huffed out a tiny laugh, "well, you haven't so far. You might get lucky, Private".


	15. Chapter 15

At five in the morning, Noelle was up with everyone else.

The plan was to attack at half five, they had half an hour to prepare.

Winters went around each squad, checking their supplies and ammo.

While Toye gave McClung and Noelle a pep-talk.

She wasn't that nervous, not at the moment, neither was McClung but Toye had to amp them up, get them ready for a hard and possibly long fight. So, for the first ten minutes, they ate some of their rations and drank water, they'd need all the energy they could get.

After a light breakfast, Noelle gave her rifle a quick clean and placed in a new magazine.

"Mortar!"

"Incoming! Everybody, in a hole!"

They didn't get a chance to fire first, the Germans decided to start the part early.

Noelle was in the hole, covering her head, while mortars went off all around her.

**Boom! Boom!**

Earth exploded up into the sky, while dirt covered them.

Guys were already shouting for a medic.

Giving her head a shake, Noelle grabbed her rifle and moved in front of the hedgerow.

Here came the hard part, not getting shot.

Noelle used one of the ditches and took cover there, while firing out across the field.

Winters, Compton and Welsh were running up and down the line, putting everyone in position and making sure they were all doing their jobs. Noelle's biggest problem was spotting a target, the German mortar shells left a lot of smoke in its aftermath. And when she couldn't see, she'd get down and wait until that part of smoke cleared, before popping back up again.

Noelle was in a world of her own, her mind was purely focused on the task at hand.

They could have been talking to her and she'd never know.

She was busy knocking those Germans down, one shot at a time.

Because Noelle didn't want to die, and she didn't want her friends to either.

The firing was so intense.

You couldn't hear a word, just the sound of mortar shells and machine-guns.

Branches were falling off from the trees, the hedgerows were cracking.

It was madness.

At one point, Fox left Easy's left flank and fell back. Which exposed Dog Company's right flank, so they ended up falling back too. Easy were now on their own, fighting God knows how many Germans but that wasn't there greatest problem, German tanks soon rolled into the field. It was beginning to break though Easy's left flank, where Fox should have been.

Welsh grabbed McGrath and his bazooka, they'd need to stop that tank.

The tank cannons opened fire, the earth was shaking with those shells.

Noelle wobbled from side to side during that first blast.

She ended up falling back down in the ditch, dropping her rifle at the same time.

A hand was placed on her arm, pulling her back up.

"Keep shooting! You're doing well!"

It was Winters.

Noelle steadied herself and took back her rifle.

When she was firing out once more, Winters left her to it and checked on everyone else.

Meanwhile, Welsh and McGrath were in the field, kneeling down.

It took two blasts from the bazooka, but they knocked that tank down.

Noelle could only imagine the intensity of doing that.

"Thumper!" Buck jumped into her ditch, "go with Malark, back to the farm building, we need more machine-gun ammo!"

Noelle nodded, "'awright, sir!"

She quickly got out of that ditch and ran a few feet back, almost bumping into Malarkey.

He almost smiled, "ready?!"

"Yeah – let's go!"

It was a few hundred yards away and across a pasture.

Noelle took in a deep breath, looking up at him.

Malarkey looked back at her.

"Ready?!"

She nodded. "Ready".

They both took off into a sprint, while mortar and machine-gun fire followed after them.

Noelle's feet were pounding on the earth, heart racing.

"Down!" Malarkey yelled.

They both dove into the grass, hands covering their helmets.

**Bam!**

Shrapnel fell all around them.

The mortar fire was harsh, aiming directly at them.

Noelle had her eyes shut, waiting for the next blow to hit her.

It didn't hit them, though shrapnel ripped into Malarkey's right hand.

Biting on her lip, Noelle took his left hand and they both got up when the firing stopped.

Still holding his hand, the pair continued to run through that pasture.

"'A can see it!" Noelle said, "almost there, Don – come on!"

"My fucking hand-"

"it's 'gonna be fine!"

Malarkey sighed, "this is just typical!"

Noelle looked at him, "you're lucky it wasn't your fucking head, Don!"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Fair play!"

She gave his hand a squeeze, "we made it, Donnie".

Malarkey gave her a smile, "thanks, Nelly".

Noelle opened the door and stepped inside.

A line of wounded men was lined up, waiting to see Roe, who was up to his elbows in blood and wounds. Currently, he was wrapping a bandage around one of the wounded's chest. Roe hardly looked at Malarkey before saying calmly, "that's a Purple Heart wound, Malarkey".

He looked down at his right hand, shaking his head. "I don't want any Purple Hearts". He responded quietly, "but how about a bandage?"

Noelle walked to the back of the building, slinging machine-gun ammo around her neck, while Roe tended to Malarkey's hand. And when he was patched up, they left the farm building and headed towards the pasture again.

Malarkey placed some of the ammo around his neck.

Noelle cleared her throat, "pray for us".

He snorted, "you'd bet, Nelly".

"Together?"

"On the count of three".

Noelle sighed quietly, "'awright".

"One…".

She took in a deep breath, "two…".

Malarkey took her hand again, "three!"

They both began to run again.

Noelle looked up at Malarkey, smiling a little.

She faced the front again, keeping her head down.

The mortars opened up again.

They both ran and dodged the incoming shells.

When the shell hit the ground, a new ditch would open up.

Noelle had to be careful not to fall into one.

But it was impossible to trip up, Malarkey had her.

The pair of them charged like a couple of galloping horses.

And they reached their line.

Noelle and Malarkey let go of each other's hands, she smiled.

He smiled back and they turned away from each other, beginning to hand out the ammo to each machine-gunner in every rifle squad. And once that was done, it was back to work for Noelle. She joined Toye and McClung, firing out from in front of a hedgerow. It was just Easy now, surrounded by Germans and their tanks. However, Battalion HQ had managed to stop the retreat of F and D Companies, after pulling them together, they pushed them forward about one hundred and fifty metres, closing the gap somewhere on their left flank. But the battle went on and on, it was never ending. Noelle was close to being beyond the point of exhausted. Somehow, they all managed to keep going.

The Germans tried a flanking movement on the north side of the track, Winters got some mortar fire going, which stopped that attempt. Easy was holding its ground, not letting them outflank them and not giving in and retreating.

When finally, at 1630 hours, Sherman tanks arrived. It was brilliant, the Sherman's poured into those Germans, allowing Easy to take a moment to watch the sight play out in front of them.

"Get those sons of a bitches!" McClung cheered.

Noelle leaned back against the ditch.

Toye lit up a cigarette, passing it to McClung and then lit one for himself.

Almost twelve hours they had been at it.

They had twelve casualties in Carentan and nine in the defence on Carentan.

Noelle had one small injury from the town but none in the defensive.

She got lucky.

And when all started to get quiet, Noelle ended up falling asleep in that ditch.

…

At 2300, Easy and the rest of the 506th was placed on Division reserve in Carentan.

They stayed in stable billets, making beds out of straw.

It was a hell of a lot comfier than wet or solid mud.

Muck, Malarkey, Penkala and Noelle found a corner in the back of the stable building.

It always felt nice seeing them again, Noelle hardly ever saw her friends because one of them was in 1st Platoon as a mortar-man, where the other two were mortar-men in 2nd. So, Noelle was never really with them. She was always at the front, while they fired from the back. Unless they were given a dangerous task of picking up ammo rounds.

And she was prepared to get settled down and grab some sleep, but that wasn't the case.

"Thumper, come here".

Noelle resisted the urge to groan.

_ Just let me sleep. _

She walked over to Buck, who then led her outside.

"I've got a special mission for you". He said.

Noelle raised an eyebrow, curiously.

Buck grinned, "I knew that would grab your attention".

This time, she did groan.

"What is it, sir?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Buck led her over to a hotel.

"This one comes from Battalion S-2 and S-6". He went on, "so, it's pretty important that we get this one done". He told her, "but like most cases, we have a hedgerow blocking our way".

"Right". Noelle mumbled.

Of course, it was always a bloody hedgerow.

Inside the hotel, Winters, Welsh and Nixon were there, waiting for them.

Noelle saluted them.

Though, it was very sluggish – she was tired.

Winters gave her a kind and encouraging smile, "you fit this mission perfectly, Nelly".

She could have laughed, "yes, sir".

Nixon stepped forward, "our S-6 are picking up a signal from over the hedgerow. We're thinking it might be a receiver, from a German tank. If we get our hands on this, it could be a great aid". He then said, "we need it done quickly, which is why we need you to craw under the hedge, grab it and come back".

"You can take two men". Winters added, "they'll come in after you".

Noelle thought for a moment, "Sisk and Shifty".

"Done". He said, "come under any fire, they'll be there to back you up. If it get's too intense, we'll be behind you".

No, if it got too intense, Noelle was dead.

"'Awright, sir".

She knew how dangerous this was but did it because she was told to.

That was her only reason for that moment.

"It'll be in a white wooden case". Nixon told her, "seven point eight inches in height, twelve inches wide".

There wasn't a chance in hell Noelle could spot that.

She'd just have to look out for a white wooden case.

Ten minutes later, their little squad was assembled, and they were standing in front of the hedgerow. Noelle had the trench-tool in her hands, rifle across her back. They couldn't hear anything from the other side, Noelle hoped it was clear. But she would never know, not until she crawled under the hedge.

Sisk and Shifty had the best shots in Easy.

Not only that, but they were both skinny guys.

Noelle wouldn't have to use up what little strength she had on widening the hole.

Rubbing her lips together, she gave them both a nod.

"'Am going under".

"Good luck, Nelly". Sisk said, with a firm nod. "Just holler, okay?"

"Right".

Getting on her hands and knees, Noelle started to crawl into the small hole.

Like before, she widened the hole and moved the mud at a quick pace.

She just wanted this bit to end, Noelle didn't really like being in small tunnels.

It was dark, even if there was any Germans, they'd never see her.

On the other side of the hedge, she could see a tank about four yards in front of her.

Noelle turned back towards the tunnel, "'am 'awright".

"We'll come through". Shifty said, "and stay back".

"Okay".

Getting onto her feet, though staying low, Noelle started to approach the tank.

It was hurt on the outside, dents and parts were missing.

She climbed up on the top and took her rifle.

Taking in a deep breath, Noelle opened the cupola and pointed her rifle down.

Silence.

Exhaling, Noelle gave her head a shake and carefully climbed into the tank.

It was small for three grown men to fit inside.

Noelle wondered how hot it would get in there, especially during the summer.

She did not envy the guys who fought with tanks.

Her boots clanked against the metal ground.

She passed the ammunition, a chair and the machine-gun. Before stopping when she reached a square door, where the driver would sit. Noelle opened the door, something fell back and hit her feet. Noelle let out a scream, stumbling back and falling.

It was the driver, the very dead driver.

She was leaning against her hands, breathing heavily.

That scared the hell out of her.

But beside his chair, was a white wooden box.

Face scrunching up, Noelle moved into the small part of the tank and gabbed the box with both hands, knuckles touching the dead body. She gagged a little, actually. Noelle found it a little gross, to say the least. But she had it, now, Noelle just needed to get back with the box.

Getting out of the tank was difficult with a thirteen kg box but she managed.

Noelle was very careful, while she jumped down from the tank and made her way to Shifty and Sisk.

"Good job, Nelly". Shifty smiled, "let's get out of here".

** Boom! **

The three of them dove onto the ground.

The tank just exploded.

Noelle's eyes widened, it must have been leaking something flammable.

God, she had dodged a bullet there.

Her thoughts went back to the white box, Noelle quickly opened it.

Good, the receiver was safe.

Noelle went under the tunnel first and soon, the three of them headed back to the hotel.

She handed the box over to Nixon.

"Good job, Nelly". He said with a smile, "any problems?"

"No, sir".

"Well done, trooper". Winters gave her a smile, "get some rest, alright? You've all earned it".

They walked back to the stables, some of the guys were sleeping, the rest were drinking.

Noelle sat back down on her small make-shift bed.

Her friends were fast asleep.

She laid down next to Malarkey and turned on her side, facing him.

Noelle smiled a little, he looked very peaceful.

Her eyes started to blink slowly, feeling heavy.

She eventually fell asleep, a few minutes after lying down.

…

_ "I don't understand…what's the point in waiting?" _

_ "We have time to figure this out-"_

_ "we don't!" _

_ Noelle flinched, it was rare when Jimmy raised his voice. _

_ "We don't have forever, Barry". He argued, "the world hates us already, what's the point in waiting?" _

_ Barry was quiet. _

_ "I love you, Barry". Jimmy said softly, "with every bone in my body. And our love will change history. I promise you that". _

_ "Oh, Jimmy". He whispered, "when are you going to realise that the world won't stop for us?" _

_ "Until it gives me a reason to give up hope". Jimmy said, "we can love forever, darling. I can show you love forever but you have to accept what are we are and what we're doing first". _

_ Noelle rubbed her lips together. _

_ She was in the living room; the door was open. _

_ Jimmy and Barry were by the front door, Barry had wanted to leave again. _

_ "I'm scared, Jimmy". He said, voice breaking. "What will they do to us?"_

_ "They'll try and break us apart". He responded softly, "but darling, nothing can break apart a love as strong as ours". He said, "we've been through hell and back, we deserve our heaven". _

_ Barry sniffed, "you realise the irony, don't you?" _

_ "I do". Jimmy said lightly, "now, unpack that disgusting bag and come back to me". _

_**Smash! **_

_ Noelle quickly got down on the ground, covering her head. _

_ "Noelle!" _

_ Jimmy and Barry rushed into the living room. _

_ The window was smashed, Noelle was okay. _

_ "'Am fine". _

_ Jimmy helped her back up, while Barry walked over to the broken window. _

_ "Bastards". He hissed, "we'll have to board that up". _

_ "Plenty of wood to go around, darling. Please don't panic – are you alright, kiddo?" _

_ Noelle nodded, "aye – yeah, fine". _

_ There soon came a rumbling from outside. _

_ Her heart picked up and she ran over to the window. _

_ Outside were three German tanks. _

_ Their cannons opened fire, they started to bomb the houses. _

_ Noelle ran back over to Jimmy and Barry, "the Krauts are coming!" _

_ Jimmy frowned, "did you hit your head? What are you talking about?" _

_ German voices could be heard from all around. _

_ The front door soon crashed open, a machine-gun opened fire. _

_ Noelle screamed and got down, "get down! Get down!" _

_ Jimmy and Barry still stared at her, confused. _

_ "Noelle, what are you-"_

_ "Jimmy!" _

_**Bang! **_

_ Bullets ripped into his chest, he flailed around and dropped to the ground. _

_ "Jimmy!" _

…

With a start, Noelle's eyes snapped open.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings.

It was only a dream.

Placing a hand over her chest, Noelle leaned against a pile of hay.

She drew her knees up and took in a few deep breaths.

Noelle grabbed the bottle of cognac her friends didn't finish and left the stables.

Outside, she unscrewed the cap and took that first sip.

It burned, just like last time but it felt good.

Noelle sat down on the ground, leaning against an almost torn down house wall.

It was still dark out, she couldn't have been asleep for that long.

God, she needed that drink.

Noelle took another sip, and then some.

She sat there, drinking this terrible brandy, trying to erase that dream.

The first part happened, the German's was her own imagination.

Because Jimmy and Barry loved each other, and they were complete opposite.

Jimmy was romantic, dramatic and full of fantasy.

Barry was realistic, reserved and sarcastic.

But because of these differences, they balanced each other out.

They were meant to be together.

And with each passing moment, the more she realised just how deeply in love they were. Which made her hope that one day, Barry would find another love and perhaps one day, he could show that love off for the whole world to see without judgement and without hate.

_ "I was born this way, Noelle. And I'm glad to never change now"._

Jimmy had accepted his sexuality, it took him years to do that but once he embraced it, Jimmy grew to love and accept himself. Noelle had always been proud of her big brother, but nothing made her prouder, than the day he accepted his love for Barry.

_ "The world would be great, if more folks were like you, Jimmy". _

Noelle drank the last bit of cognac and threw the bottle away.

But though he had accepted himself, it wasn't enough for Jimmy.

With the constant beatings, feeling worthless from losing his job, the death threats, the arrests and then Barry leaving, Jimmy had enough. And he left this world and Noelle didn't think it would ever be bright again because her star had left the earth.

Until she joined Easy.

"Nelly".

Noelle looked up from her hands, "hi". She whispered.

Malarkey sat down next to her, "couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head.

He sighed, "me neither". Malarkey brought out a cigarette, "I keep on expecting a mortar attack or something".

Noelle cleared her throat, "'a was thinking about Jimmy".

He lit up his cigarette, "yeah?"

She nodded, "'a didn't think 'a would have the time to out here but…he creeps up".

"What were you thinking about?"

Her lips pulled up into a small smile, "'am proud of him".

Malarkey looked at her, with a smile of his own.

"'A think he would like you, Donnie". She said softly, "he would be really glad that you're my friend. You Skip, Penk and Jack but…'a 'dunno, it feels different with you". Noelle said, "'am not sure how but 'a like it".

He gave her hand a squeeze, "me too, Nelly".

Noelle huffed softly, "'am pretty half-cut".

Malarkey smirked, "well, you did finish off the cognac".

She sighed, "was it stupid?"

"Nah". He dismissed lightly, "must have needed it, huh?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together, looking back at him.

She smiled.

"We were wild today, eh?"

"With the ammo?" Malarkey chuckled quietly, "that was some ride, Nelly".

Noelle leaned into his arm, "'am glad you were there, Donnie".

Smiling now, he placed his cheek on the top her head, "me too, Nelly".

She looked towards his right hand, "how's your hand?"

"Ah – it's fine".

Noelle carefully took it into hers, "not sore?"

"Not really".

The bandage was a little red from him bleeding.

"'A hope that's your only wound".

Malarkey frowned a little, "I hope you don't injure yourself again".

"Don't worry about me, Donnie. Let's just worry 'bout your hand".

He smiled again, "Nelly, my hands fine".

Noelle smiled small, "'awright, Donnie".

Malarkey pulled his injured hand away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, we're in reserve now". He said quietly, "for how long, I wonder".

She leaned further into his side, arm going around his waist.

"Until they need the best to beat up the baddies".

Malarkey smiled, "I like that".


	16. Chapter 16

"Boy, have I got something to tell you three".

The usual impish smile from Muck's face was gone, while he slid into the foxhole with Noelle, Malarkey and Penkala.

"Yesterday, Fritz-"

"we just saw him". Penkala said, "he was looking for you".

"Well, yesterday, he found out his brother, Bob, who's in the 82nd, had been killed on D-Day. Fritz leaves the 82nd to tell another brother, Edward, a Platoon leader in the Fourth Infantry Division, about Bob, only to find Edward had been killed".

"My God". Malarkey whispered.

"There's more, Malark". Muck said gravely, "by this time, Father Francis Sampson is looking for Fritz. Why? To tell him that another brother, Preston, a filer in the China-Burma-India theatres, had been killed this week too".

"So, Fritz-"

"is the only survivor of four Niland brothers serving their country. He's being sent home ASAP".

Malarkey shook his head, "that poor mother".

That wasn't the sort of news to lift the morale after coming away from reserve and back on the line. They were in a defensive position, south of Carentan. This was their second day here, everyone was dug in, neither side were making infantry assaults. The incoming and outgoing mail was horrendous. Both sides were receiving reinforcements in artillery and heavy weaponry. The Americans from the beach and the Germans from the French interior.

Toye had been evacuated back to England, the medics were worried his wounded hand from the drop would turn gangrene. Noelle was gutted to see him go, she'd feel pretty lost without her squad leader but Guarnere was having none of it.

"Stick with Chuck". He told her, "don't be a nervous Nelly".

Noelle pulled an amused face, "'awright, Bill".

Guarnere loaded up his rifle, "you ready?"

She titled her head to the side.

He sighed, "grab your rifle, you're coming with me".

_What am I getting ready for? _

Still, Noelle picked up her rifle and followed Guarnere towards Winters and Nixon.

_ Oh, no._ She thought.

_ Was this more hedgerows?_

Her face must have paled, because Guarnere gave her arm a tiny slap.

"What's the situation for this patrol, sir?" Guarnere asked the two officers.

"We need to know the strength of the Krauts opposite our position. The CP is in this farmhouse, right in the middle of these small buildings". Nixon explained, showing them the map. "You'll come across these hedgerows here, CP is right behind them. You'll need to go under them, like always, one at a time. Your next source of cover is that building, right there".

The Platoon Sargent gave a firm nod, "no problem, sir".

"Pick your squad from any Platoon, Guarnere". Winters told him, "make it count".

"Yes, sir – come on, Nelly".

Giving the two officers a tiny smile, Noelle turned around and followed him back.

"Why me?"

"Tunnels". He said, "that, and you're good at this".

Noelle sighed, "it's noon". She mumbled, "how come we're not doing this in darkness?"

Guarnere shrugged, "got me, Nelly".

He chose Blithe, Maxwell Clark, Joe Lesniewski and Eddie Joint.

Guarnere put Blithe as the point man, while they advanced towards the first set of hedgerows.

Noelle dug up the first tunnel, very quietly.

She was quick, her arms flapping around like a scared bird.

Once on the other side, Blithe came out next.

He gave her a tiny and assuring smile and then** bam! **

A sniper fired at them and hit Blithe.

The farmhouse was so very close, just around another hedgerow but the sniper was coming from the top window in the house. Noelle could see the burst of light, trying to get to her. Not knowing what else to do, Noelle grabbed Blithe and dragged him behind another hedgerow.

The pair of them were soon pressed up against the hedge, while bullets pinged against the cement and branches. It was terrifying. Noelle thought they'd die there; each bullet grew closer and closer towards them.

"Bill!" She yelled, "sniper!"

Blithe was bleeding from the back of the neck, he had this red wooden splinter in his skin. They had hit him with a wooden bullet, they had seen clips of them from Brecourt. But right now, it was dug deep into the back of Blithe's neck.

"Hang on, Alby!"

She had her other arm wrapped around his chest, while he leaned into her.

Noelle buried her head into his shoulder, waiting for this to end.

More and more Germans started to fire at them.

Noelle felt utterly exposed and vulnerable.

She had her hand pressed up against Blithe's wound, while they took cover behind this thick hedge. And she could hear Guarnere yell for covering fire, while they got under the tunnel and made it over the hedgerow. Lesniewski was the first to reach them. He brought out a handkerchief and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Here's the amazing thing about Lesniewski. He was fluent in Polish and was sent to work in the Officer of Strategic Services. He could have dropped into Nazi occupied Warsaw, but the Russians overran the area and the jump was cancelled. When he arrived in Easy, he didn't get along with anyone but one day, he started singing some old Western song he learned back in the States, Muck and Penkala went over and joined him. They became good friends and Lesniewski didn't have any other problems with anyone again.

And Lesniewski would do just about anything for his friends.

Even run passed sniper fire, just to save a wounded friend and save Noelle from getting hit.

"Are you hurt?!" He asked her.

Noelle shook her head, "just Alby!"

Lesniewski placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's going to be okay, Nelly!"

Guarnere quickly joined them, while Eddie and Maxwell gave covering fire.

"Alright, let's get him out of here!"

They couldn't go under the hedge with a wounded man, so they were forced to take a longer route and go around it. Noelle shot back a few times with Eddie and Maxwell, and the Germans fired back at them, the whole way back, so Malarkey blasted them with his mortar. When they got Blithe to a safer point, Maxwell went off and grabbed a medic. Noelle was kneeling beside Blithe, taking his hand. Lesniewski still had a hold of the handkerchief and kept it pressed up against the wound, until Roe came sprinting over.

It was a horrible feeling, having a friend get wounded like that.

Noelle felt a little responsible, she could have done a better job at spotting that sniper.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat, all the way back to her foxhole.

"What's wrong?" Penkala asked.

"Alby got shot". She responded thickly, picking up a twig and breaking it in half.

He sat down next to her, "is he-"

"no". Noelle whispered, "a wooden bullet got him".

She threw the broken twig away with a heavy sigh.

"'Am a pure fuck up, Penk".

Penkala frowned, "I don't believe that for a second, Nelly".

Guilt, she remembered this feeling all too well.

The guilt of leaving her brother's body, that was the main one.

And because of this event, Noelle felt those feelings come back once more.

Her stomach churned at the thought.

_ Jimmy. _

Noelle rubbed her forehead, staring at the wet mud below her.

But everything was just mud.

Her uniform, boots, hair, hands and her friends.

They had almost been on the line for two weeks, they all stank.

…

The next morning, after very little sleep, Noelle set about cleaning the mud off her rifle.

"Hey, Nelly". Malarkey sat on the edge of the foxhole, "how's it going?"

She looked up at him, "how come you're at these parts?"

He scratched the end of his ear, "actually…Lieutenant Winters wants me and you to head on out for a patrol today…same place as yesterday".

Noelle closed her eyes for a moment.

"Only, we're taking the other side". Malarkey continued, feeling his heart sink a little for her.

She opened them, "fine".

He smiled a little, "come on then, Nelly".

Noelle slung her rifle over her shoulder and took his hand.

He pulled her up, "eight of us are going". He told her, "so, bigger than yesterday".

And it was just like yesterday, only John Sheehy was point man.

They headed one mile out from their line of resistance and headed towards the hedgerows.

Like yesterday, Noelle got under one and started to widen the hole.

Next up was Sheehy, then Bain with the radio, Dick Davenport, three others and Malarkey.

They moved up in twos, taking cover behind the hedgerows.

The farm buildings were in near sight.

Noelle was by Sheehy, Malarkey moved over to them.

_ Snap. _

But he stepped on a twig.

A German helmet popped up out from one of the hedgerows, not ten feet from them. Though, he was looking off to the side, not right at them. Malarkey pulled out his tommy-gun. The German soon spotted them, but Sheehy got him in the head, with one shot.

Noelle exhaled shakily.

"Fucking hell". She mumbled.

Malarkey looked out from the hedgerow, "shit".

"What?" She hissed, "when you say shit, that's bad".

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to look between the thick branches.

There were other Germans responding to the gunfire.

Noelle gulped, they were in deep trouble.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Malarkey told them.

With all the gunfire around them, the patrol took off towards the tunnel.

One by one, they all got down and crawled under the hedgerow.

Bain had it the worst, having to haul that sixty-pound radio.

Noelle gave him a massive shove under that tunnel, urging him to get a move on.

"Donnie, go!" She said, "'am covering!"

"No way". Malarkey didn't let her argue, he simply grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Get under that tunnel, Nelly!"

The two of them made it to the other side, the rest of the patrol had run back.

Good, they needed to get to safety.

They learned that the Germans were thicker than they thought.

"No more day-time patrols". Winters had said, after they reported back to him.

Which meant, night patrols.

And that night, on the very same night after the day-time patrol, Noelle was called up.

She figured they might have needed help with tunnels, but she was wrong.

Noelle wasn't alone, Sisk, Liebgott and Lesniewski were there too.

"We have two occupied sheds one mile from this direction". Winters said, "what we want, is prisoners and those two sheds destroyed".

Which was fine, she had done this before with Toye.

"Private Stewart will lead this patrol".

That caught her off guard.

Noelle blinked a couple of times, looking up from Winters, to the other three.

She eventually nodded, "yes, sir".

Was he insane? He wanted me to lead?

Noelle had to quickly form a plan on how to approach the sheds.

She put Lesniewski at the rear, Liebgott to the left and Sisk on her right.

From there, they'd use the hedgerows as cover and quietly approach the sheds.

That went well, Noelle was soon underneath the shed window.

She could hear voices coming from inside.

Only, two Germans were yelling at someone, which confused her.

Noelle peeked inside the shed and saw a man and a woman standing there.

They were both beaten up pretty badly. The woman was crying, while the man was trying to get to her. Noelle couldn't understand what any of them were saying but she did hear a French accent in the man and woman. She figured the Germans had captured them.

Noelle moved back towards the others.

"Change of plan". She whispered, "it's a rescue and prisoner snatch. We have two French inside shed two, with two Krauts".

"No grenades?" Leibgott asked.

Noelle shook her head, "not for shed two". She said, "once we get them out, blow up the sheds".

She rubbed her lips together for a moment.

"Lieb, you're with me". Noelle said, "Joe, Sisk – take care of shed one, blow it up once we're outside, 'a'll make sure to get shed two".

Everyone was in position, Liebgott was behind Noelle, they both had their rifles at the ready.

Very quietly, Noelle entered the shed.

The two Germans hadn't noticed them yet, though the woman did.

Noelle placed a finger to her lips; the woman gave the smallest of nods.

She decided that they'd only take one prisoner.

So, once behind a German, Noelle shot him in the back of the head.

Liebgott quickly disarmed the other German, before he got the chance to fire.

Noelle quickly walked towards the two French and untied them.

"You speak English?"

The man nodded, "we can understand".

"Come with us". Noelle told them, "you'll be okay".

Once the two French people and Liebgott with the one prisoner were outside, Noelle set off two grenades and ran out of the shed, while Sisk and Lesniewski did the same.

"Lieb, keep the prisoners head down – you two, grab the two hostages. Let's go".

For the first half a mile, things were fine.

And then, the Germans caught on and started to blast them with mortars.

The woman got scared and ran in the other direction, Noelle ran after her.

"Nelly!" Liebgott yelled.

"Get them back!" Noelle told him, "a'll be behind you!"

She was sprinting after this woman, who was a surprisingly fast runner.

Noelle yelled at her, told her to stop and turn back to them but she wouldn't listen.

To make this worse, the Germans were firing at them.

She had to duck for cover a few times during her run, losing sight of the woman.

Noelle must have been one mile off from when the Germans started to fire at them. She was far away from their line of resistance. It was a scary moment, when Noelle realised this, it almost reminded her of dropping into Normandy, almost two weeks ago. And she really did think she was about to die for a complete stranger.

Bullets were slamming into the hedgerow she was hiding behind.

Shells from the mortars were leaving ditches around her, while dirt spewed into the air.

Noelle rolled away from that position and moved onto the net hedge, nearing the woman.

"Don't move!" She screamed.

The woman was wounded.

Noelle could see blood, a lot of blood coming from her leg.

And she was in agony.

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle got up and ran over to her.

Sitting beside her now, Noelle took off her jacket and wrapped it around her leg.

"It's going to be okay!" She told her firmly, "just listen to me, 'awright? Hey – are you listening to me?!"

Shaking, the woman looked at her.

"What's your name?!"

"C-Clara!"

"'Am Noelle!" She responded, "Clara, 'am 'gonna have to move you, we need to get back!"

"Y-yes!" Clara had tears running down her cheeks, "don't let me die, Noelle!"

Noelle shook her head, "'a wont!"

Before she moved Clara, Noelle injected her with morphine.

The woman relaxed after a few moments.

But Noelle was tiny compared to Clara in height, she'd need to improvise.

"You're going on my back!"

Using the belt wrapped around Clara's waist, she managed to attach her onto her back, by securing Clara's belt around her and then Noelle's waist. Clara was acting as her back-pack for the time being. But they had a long way to go before they were safe. And they couldn't go back the way they came.

"Keep your head down, Clara!"

She tucked her head between Noelle's neck and shoulder.

Noelle slowly got onto her feet and stayed low.

She ran towards the next hedgerow, the Germans had them in clear sight.

When they reached the hedge, they opened up with another round of mortars.

Noelle waited until they were re-loading, before moving onto the next hedge.

This system worked.

For over a mile, Noelle used to the hedges and trees as cover and managed to avoid further wounding Clara or getting them killed. She could feel the blood coming from Clara's leg run down her lower back and that's what kept Noelle going forward because Clara was a civilian and she didn't deserve to die like this.

"Is he your boyfriend?!"

"My husband!" Clara replied, "married for six years!"

Noelle ran into the forest, she was getting close to their line now.

"'A think we're safe".

As soon as she said that, a mortar went off and Noelle flew back.

She managed to save the fall and Clara by landing on her stomach.

Everything was shaking, her ears were ringing, and her hand was on fire.

Shrapnel had cut into her flesh on her left hand.

Noelle slowly used her hands, pushing them both up.

"Noelle, are you okay?!"

She grunted, while getting onto her feet.

"Fine". Noelle was shouting, she didn't realise because the shell had deafened her.

Clara frowned, "I will walk-"

"no!" She said, "it's 'awright, 'am fine". Noelle argued, "you can't walk".

"Then perhaps you should sit down, Noelle". She suggested, "just for a minute".

Noelle contemplated this but continued to jog.

"No time".

And then, something pinged into her lower leg.

Noelle stumbled, threatening to fall.

_ Shit,_ she had caught a piece of a bullet.

Clara frowned again, "Noelle?"

The girl shook her head, "it's fine".

Noelle jogged, with a very noticeable limp.

It was insane how strong a person could become, just to save another life.

Noelle had seen it countless of times with her friends.

The way someone would ignore an injury, just to make sure you were okay. And she wasn't even aware she was doing the exact same thing, Noelle just wanted to get the hell out of there and get back to her Company, back to her friends and back to Clara's husband.

And the amazing thing is, Noelle and Clara did make it back.

She walked straight over to that same small patrol, who were informing Winters.

Liebgott handed the prisoner over to Nixon, who then placed him into the back of a truck.

Clara's husband was sitting down, head in his hands.

"Nelly!" Sisk exclaimed, running over to them. "Oh, shit – you're okay?!"

Noelle pulled a face, "'a don't know".

"Clara!" The husband was soon on his feet, rushing over. "Mon amour".

The husband helped with the belt, she was soon in his arms.

Noelle sat, or rather fell down, to the ground.

Winters was crouched in front of her, "Nelly, where're you hit?"

She gave a nod towards her leg, almost afraid to look.

"Okay – someone grab doc".

"I'll go!" Sisk took off.

Liebgott was on her right side, "you breathing good?"

Noelle nodding again.

Winters untied her laces and took off her boot.

He huffed, "same as mine I think, trooper".

She raised her left hand, which was cut up pretty good.

Winters looked at it, "you'll get two purple hearts".

Noelle paled, face turning a shade of green almost.

"It's 'gonna be okay". He told her, "you'll get back to an aid station".

She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"'A don't 'wanna go there, sir". Noelle whispered, "'a'll just limp for a while".

Winters sighed quietly, "Nelly, as much as I admire that, you need to come off the line for a while, okay?"

Roe ran over to her, the Lieutenant moved to the side.

"Alright, let's take a look". He said warmly, "not too bad, Nelly. That's a nice clean flesh wound".

Noelle's left hand was shaking, it was very painful.

It almost felt like her entire hand was on fire.

"I'll take out the part of the bullet and bandage you up". He continued, "you'll need to keep off it for a few days".

"Can you – can you put something on my hand, please?" Noelle asked, "it's on fire".

Roe took a look at it, "the best I can do is bandage it up, Nelly".

She gave him a tiny nod, "'awright". Noelle croaked, "'a don't want the aid station, Gene".

The medic looked at her, then at Winters.

"Let's see, alright?" Roe told her softly, "let me fix you up here first".

She grabbed a hold of his arm, "'a can't go there".

Winters cleared his throat, "let's just see, Nelly".

The husband soon walked over to her.

He knelt beside Roe and kissed Noelle's cheek, "thank you for saving our lives, Notre ange".

"Eh – aye, 'awright". She responded, sounding a little shy or perhaps awkward.

The French man smiled, ever so slightly, before he got up and walked away.

Roe was smiling, while he took out the piece of the bullet with his tweezers.

"What'd he call me?" She asked softly.

"He called you, our angel". He told her.

Noelle frowned, "'am not a – 'a could have killed the lot of us".

"But you didn't". Winters reminded her, "you saved them, trooper".

She looked up at the Lieutenant, "see how am an angel now, sir?"

He smiled a little in amusement. "Yes, Private?"

"Can 'a just stay here then, sir?"

Winters sighed, looking at the medic. "Roe?"

"Well, it's just a minor flesh wound". Roe stated, "but any problems, Noelle Stewart, then you come straight to me, okay?"

Noelle nodded, "'a will, 'a promise, Gene".

Roe bandaged up her hand and her leg, Noelle limped back towards her foxhole.

She was sitting on the edge, when Malarkey, Penkala and Muck ran over.

Noelle's smiled wavered, it felt good to see them again.

Muck pulled her into a quick hug, "Nelly, I thought the damn worst".

They pulled back, "'am okay, Skip".

Malarkey hugged her tightly next, "you're okay?"

She nodded into his chest, "fine, Donnie".

Penkala wrapped an arm around her, "we're proud of you, Nelly". He said, "Joe tells us you were one brave daughter of a bitch".

Noelle giggled lightly at that, "not a son, eh?"

"That wouldn't make sense". He grinned, "so, 'gonna explain these bandages?"

"Flesh wound on the leg". She said, "and 'a got shrapnel like Donnie in 'ma hand".

"You refused the aid station?" Malarkey asked.

"Aye". Noelle told him, "'a didn't want to go, wouldn't make sense to go".

"Why?"

She shrugged, "cause my friends are here".

…

On June 29th, they were relieved by 82nd Infantry Division.

They arrived at a field camp, just north of Utah Beach.

There, they got a shower, they washed their uniforms, got a hot meal and a bed.

Noelle had never been so happy.

She stayed under that shower head, watching all the sweat, grime, mud and blood wash away from her hair and body and disappear into the drain. It was strange having a shower again, or even sitting down and eating something hot. After two weeks of being out on the line, doing patrols, big objectives and always being on edge, doing something as simple as eating a hot meal was a very odd moment.

When everyone left the mess hall, Noelle took a walk around the camp by herself.

She thought about everything.

Noelle thought about the drop into Normandy, she thought about Hall.

Toye singing. Carentan.

Jackson.

Lipton.

Blithe.

Smitty.

All the men they had lost.

Easy had jumped into Normandy with one hundred and thirty-nine officers and men.

Only seventy-four officers and men were standing for duty on the 29th of June.

Sixty-five men had been either wounded or killed.

Of course, Noelle didn't know that at the time. She was rubbish at maths.

Noelle walked over to a low fence, where she saw six horses grazing on the grass.

Smiling, she leaned against the fence, wondering if they were wild or homeless.

They didn't seem to mind, Noelle didn't care either.

It was just nice to see them alive.

There were a lot of things she'd never forget in Normandy, one of them being all the dead and injured horses. Which was why Noelle didn't find it surprising at all, that her eyes filled with tears when a grey horse nudged her cheek gently.

Raising her hand, she placed it to the side of his face.

The horse snorted lowly, leaning into the touch.

Noelle sniffed, when a tear rolled down her face.

"Hi". She whispered, "you look well".

"Why, thank you".

Her eyes widened a little.

Malarkey chuckled, "sorry".

Noelle quickly wiped her face, "thought it was the horse".

Smiling, he stood next to her. "Nope, just me".

Malarkey rubbed the horse's neck.

"He's a friendly fella…must be gentled".

"Maybe". Noelle mumbled softly. "What's the word?"

"I heard we're getting a seven-day-pass when we get back".

She nodded slowly.

"Then 'a know what 'am doing".

Malarkey looked down at her, "what's that?"

Noelle looked up at him, "'am going home".


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived back in Aldbourne on the 13th of July.

It was like coming back home, the locals were happy to see them.

They were given new uniforms, their back-pay and seven-day-passes.

Winters was officially made Captain at Utah and was now officially Easy's new Commanding Officer. Everyone was happy they wouldn't be getting some replacement officer. Winters deserved that promotion, he earned it. And before anyone else got their official promotions, they were out of Aldbourne and off to London.

Noelle took the train with Guarnere and Martin to Edinburgh.

She had promised herself to go home and planned on fulfilling that promise.

However, as it turned out, she wasn't to go alone.

Malarkey was coming too.

It was a long journey to Edinburgh, Martin and Guarnere were drinking bottles of brandy on the train there. Noelle needed a clear head for this, Malarkey decided to remain sober with her. They didn't talk about what they might see back in Scotland, instead, they listened to all the stuff the Sargent's were going to get up to whilst in Edinburgh.

Apparently, they were going to raise Cain.

When they reached Edinburgh early in the evening, it was very strange hearing the Scottish accent again for Noelle. She turned to Guarnere and Martin.

"A've never been here, good luck".

Martin laughed, "thanks, kid".

Malarkey and Noelle had one more train to catch.

They got on after only being in the station for ten minutes.

It was a direct line into Inverkeithing and then a twenty-minute walk to Hillend from there.

Noelle felt nerves in her stomach.

She was dreading this, seriously dreading it.

Noelle didn't know what the expect.

But she was glad Malarkey was there with her.

When they reached Inverkeithing, so many memories flooded back.

The streets for one, her old school was here.

Right up from Primrose street, was Commercial School.

You could see it when you got out of the station, sitting on the top of the hill. It was like a dark cloud was behind it, glaring at her. Noelle had to quickly turn away from the school, before she made herself sick. And sensing those feelings, Malarkey placed a hand on her shoulder and they both turned, walking down the hill.

They passed a few shops, a grocer, a post office and a second-hand clothes store.

Inverkeithing wasn't a thriving town.

Like Dalgety Bay, it was small and backwards.

Hillend sat between the two towns, a tiny village with a tavern and a post office to its name.

There was nothing to the village, just cottages, surrounded by farms and the forest, of course. Noelle could never forget about Frodel Forest, that's where the pits were, where she worked. But she wouldn't go in that forest, Noelle only had one objective – to see her house one last time.

But entering the house, that was difficult.

Under a stone, was the spare key.

Noelle knew it was there, but she was staring at the front door instead.

Malarkey remained quiet and patient.

Taking in a deep breath, she collected the key and unlocked the door.

Noelle looked up at him, "together?"

He took her hand, "together".

So, with Malarkey's hand in hers, Noelle opened the door.

It didn't smell of anything, just dampness.

She stepped inside the tiny entrance, Malarkey right behind her.

And her eyes wondered towards the first door, where she left Jimmy.

In front of her, was the small kitchen, next to that was the living room.

Malarkey took in the wooden floor, the chipped wall paper with black mould on the ceiling and in the corners of the room. It was a tiny cottage, very damp and unkempt. But Noelle and Jimmy were living in poverty, it wasn't like they could afford anything better.

She let go of his hand and placed it on the doorknob, leading into the bed room.

Noelle took a step away, shaking her head.

"Donnie, 'a can't".

"Nelly, it's okay".

Malarkey closed the distance between them.

"You want me to look?"

After a few moments of thinking, Noelle nodded.

Alright, now he had to brace himself.

Malarkey stepped in front of the door, she closed her eyes.

He opened up the room and looked inside.

It was empty.

There were two mattresses on the ground, the curtains were shut, and a small piece of rope still hung from the wooden beams. Malarkey swallowed and let out a shaky sigh. It felt very strange, he had only ever heard her talk about this moment, he never thought he'd be here. And instead of telling her things were fine, Malarkey took her hand.

"Let's go inside".

Eyes opening, Noelle allowed him to lead her inside the room.

And she felt extremely cold, once inside.

_ "It's not like our old house, Jimmy". _

_ "No, it's very small and we'll have to share this room". _

Noelle let go of his hand, fingers tracing the walls.

Her head looked up, she then spotted a piece of the rope.

_ "Jimmy! Jimmy stop it!"_

Noelle wondered who found Jimmy and if he was buried.

She had to find out.

"We need to go".

Malarkey nodded slowly, "whatever you want, Nelly".

Noelle looked at him, "we have to find him, Donnie".

"Then let's find him".

She wasn't sure who to ask first, the neighbours still hated her.

But seeing Noelle in her uniform, they grew scared of the girl.

They ratted each other out, claiming this person was responsible for this, that and the next thing. Noelle didn't care, she just wanted to know where her brother was. Or better yet, if her Uncle was still around. Malarkey even threatened the neighbours a few times, demanding to know where Jimmy was and if he was buried.

Finally, they got their answer.

"Unmarked grave, cemetery".

It was the doctor who told them, Noelle should have spoken to him first.

That doctor was always civil with them, despite the rest of the neighbours.

She thanked him and the pair of them walked away.

"Noelle?" The doctor called back to her.

"Aye?" Noelle and Malarkey turned around.

"If you need a place to spend the night, you're both always welcome here".

"Eh – cheers, yeah".

Before they walked into the graveyard, Noelle picked up a bunch of colourful flowers.

Jimmy loved bright colours, he even wore them around the house.

Dresses, blouses, skirts and socks.

Anything bright, he'd wear.

_ "It matches my insides, darling". _

The unmarked grave was a white cross, no writing what-so-ever.

Noelle got onto her knees and brought out the knife from her pocket.

She carved in his name, his date of birth, when he died and then;

_ "the only star to fall from the sky"._

Malarkey smiled sadly and knelt beside her.

Noelle placed the colourful flowers in front of his grave.

Malarkey wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Good job, Nelly".

Noelle leaned into his side, arm going around his waist.

"All he wanted was to love forever, Donnie". She croaked, "that's it".

She swallowed.

"'A just wanted him to be safe always". She whispered, "that's all, Donnie".

Heart tugging, Malarkey wrapped both arms around her.

"I know, Nelly". He whispered, "I know you did".

Malarkey held her tighter, "you have me, alright? You have us, Nelly and Jimmy will never stop loving you…and he's safe now, I promise".

Noelle gripped onto him.

"I promise". Malarkey whispered.

"Let's go, Donnie".

Taking her hand now, they were soon on their feet.

Noelle looked down at the grave once more, "goodbye, Jimmy".

Malarkey swallowed and quickly rubbed his eyes.

She turned away, giving Malarkey's hand a squeeze.

"Come on, Donnie…let's go home".

…

It was a very grey and cold place.

Noelle hated it.

"'Am here to see Barry Ferris?"

The prison guard raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"You heard me". She mumbled, "can 'a see him?"

Getting up, the guard stood behind her, petting down her pockets.

"The boys will be surprised by the uniform, miss".

"Yeah, no doubt". Noelle said quietly.

The prison was situated between Swindon and Oxford.

It was an hour bus journey into Swindon and a twenty-minute taxi ride to the prison.

Thank God for her back pay.

Though, Noelle didn't really plan on spending her last two days in a prison. Her friends went off to London, she faked being sick and decided to see Barry. Noelle didn't know why she lied, maybe she just wanted to come alone. And if Malarkey knew she was heading to a prison, he'd more than likely go with her.

"Right this way, Private".

Noelle was led into a giant mess-hall like room. With uncomfortable benches.

Sitting on those benches were the inmates, the visitors sat opposite them.

The inmates were handcuffed still, though looked happy with the company.

Noelle saw a lot of mothers that rainy afternoon.

Who were clutching onto tissues, seeing their sons and husbands.

They only got one hour.

One hour was enough for Noelle.

Barry was brought in, she was sitting waiting for him.

He looked surprised to see her.

And she wasn't surprised at his bruised and swollen face.

"Noelle". He whispered, when the guard sat him down. "You're here".

She nodded and took off her cap, "'am here".

Barry smiled, ever so slightly. "And you're alive".

Noelle huffed, "aye, 'am alive".

There was an awkward pause, filled with quiet chatter from the inmates and the scraping of metal against the hard floor from chairs being pushed in towards tables. Noelle rubbed her lips together, leaning forwards.

"'A saw Jimmy's grave".

Barry's eyes widened a little.

She cleared her throat, "it's 'awright, Barry…'a put flowers by him".

He choked out a tearful laugh, "I hope they were bright".

Noelle smiled a little, "they are, yeah".

Silence between them again.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "so…'am thinking of getting you out".

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"You don't belong here".

He cleared his throat, "I chose this option, Noelle".

The girl frowned, "what?"

He sighed, "it was either this, or some sort of injection to reduce libido-"

"what the fuck is that?"

Barry looked awkward.

Noelle shook her head, "'awright, so don't tell me".

"Point is". He said quietly, "it's just an experiment, could be potentially dangerous".

She gave a tiny nod, looking down at her fingers.

"'A get it, Barry".

Noelle scratched the tip of her nose.

"But 'a reckon 'a could get you out".

Barry frowned, leaning back against the chair. "How?"

She shrugged, "well, let's get you a man in the middle".

"Noelle, are you talking about a lawyer?"

"Maybe".

Barry sighed, "they're very expensive, Noelle".

She shrugged again, "'a've got loads of money". Noelle then added, "and, 'a've got loads of people who could help. Officers, respected people".

"They won't let a gay man out of prison, Noelle". He said quietly, "it's against the law".

Noelle slammed her hand against the table, "it's a stupid law!"

Now, everyone went quiet.

A few of the guards stared at their bench, intently.

Noelle cleared her throat and put her cap back on.

"Just wait, Barry". She said to him, "'am 'gonna change their stupid minds".

However, when Noelle got back to Aldbourne, with plans to speak with Malarkey about what she wanted to do, everyone was gathered at Battalion, where they received stars on their jump wings. When you made a combat jump, you got a star and they didn't know about that. It was a very nice little surprise. Everyone at Brecourt was given a bronze star, Buck and Guarnere were given a silver star and Winters was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross. Noelle was fair chuffed with everyone, she was mighty proud. And then came the promotions. Welsh and Buck were promoted to 1st Lieutenant, with Welsh serving as Winters executive officer and Buck as 2nd Platoon leader. However, they were going to lose 1st Sargent Diel, as he was given a battlefield commission and was soon transferred to Able Company.

Guarnere was officially made Staff Sargent, now their 2nd Platoon Sargent.

Smitty was promoted to Staff Sargent.

Boyle was promoted to Staff Sargent, though was moved to company HQ, where he'd help train the new replacements. Boyle was amazing at training, he just didn't do so well leading men in combat, which was fine. That happened and no one liked him any less for it. Boyle was a good guy, very mature and older than the other enlisted guys.

Also promoted to Sargent were Toye, Kenneth Mercier, Paul Rodgers, Arthur Youman, Malarkey, Muck and Ranney was finally given his rank back after being busted back to private during the mutiny act to get rid of Sobel. Christenson, Smokey, Plesha, Shifty and Lavon Reese joined the NCO rank as well.

It was a very good day.

Noelle was proud of her friends, they deserved that promotion.

And of course, Lipton became 1st Sargent, replacing Diel.

Honestly, it couldn't have gone to a better man.

Lipton was perfect for the role. He was calm, smart and you trusted him with anything.

Noelle figured now would be the perfect time to speak with her friend's, but she hadn't even made it back to the stables, when Buck called her over. Turning around, she jogged over to the officer.

"Hi, sir".

Buck smiled, "come with me, you left something at CP".

Noelle frowned and patted herself down, while they walked towards the manor.

"Did 'a?"

Buck chuckled, "yeah, you did, Thumper".

Back inside CP again, Winters was waiting for them.

"Oh, good". He smiled, "you found her, Lieutenant".

"She left something very important behind, sir".

Noelle was very confused, she had to check her pockets.

"Well, it's not anything on me". She mumbled, "maybe 'a did leave something, sir".

Winters chuckled quietly, "Private Stewart, you left this".

Looking up, she saw he was holding up a badge, with two chevrons.

Noelle let out this airy giggle.

"Eh?"

Buck grinned, "congratulations, Corporal".

"Net-et". Noelle mumbled, while Winters placed the badge in her hand.

She looked down at it, shaking her head.

Biting her lip, Noelle looked up at him.

"Sir, are you sure, sir? Cause 'am not that smart and stuff".

"We've been over this, Nelly". Winters said to her kindly, "you're very bright in many other ways, which is why we're promoting you".

It might not have seemed like a lot, but it meant so much to Noelle.

For all that she had struggled with since arriving in Toccoa.

For leaving school at eleven to work, then not expecting anything to happen to her.

Noelle didn't have much hope for herself that she'd get through training, let alone survive Normandy. And she certainly didn't expect to get promoted, not as an NCO. It was both a shock and perhaps one of the proudest moments of her life. Her eyes had filled with tears. She placed her free hand on her forehead and took in a few deep breaths, not wanting to act like an idiot in front of her Platoon leader and CO. But was it really that silly?

"He'd be proud of you, trooper".

Noelle cleared her throat, with a tiny sniff.

Winters smiled sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay".

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she nodded.

"Aye – it's wizard, sir". Noelle croaked, "'a think – 'a think Jimmy would like this badge, sir".

He continued to smile at her.

"But he'd put more colour in it". She said softly, with a small smile. "Cause he liked bright colours, sir…like how he saw himself on the inside".

Winters chuckled, "oh? It's not up to his standards?"

"It's up to mine, sir". Noelle looked up at him, "right?" She then asked, quietly.

He nodded firmly, "it is, Corporal".

So, Noelle was now a Corporal, which meant she was a squad assistant leader.

Toye's squad.

She was extremely happy with that outcome.

And so was he. Toye arrived back in Aldbourne after their seven-day pass.

Lipton was there too, and better yet, the non-coms got to live in a private thatched house in London road, outside of Aldbourne. It was great. The house was big enough for everyone, though they did have to share bedrooms, but it beat sleeping on straw mattresses again.

It must have been their first night in the thatched roof.

Malarkey was sitting in the living room, reading a letter.

Noelle was on the other side of the couch, shuffling a deck of cards.

A few minutes into reading his letter, Malarkey got up and left the house without saying a word. Noelle could remember when he did that back at his home, he just got up and left. So, like last time, Noelle followed him.

Malarkey was a few feet away from the front door, pacing back and forth.

Noelle placed her hands by her side, watching him like a game of tennis.

"Donnie, what's-"

"Gran's dead". Malarkey said, continuing to pace.

Noelle's face dropped.

"Doc said it was a heart-attack. My aunt says, she died of a broken heart, worrying about me".

She shook her head slowly, "that's not fair". Noelle whispered.

Malarkey stopped pacing, looking at her.

"It is". He hissed, "Christ, Nelly – it's true!" Malarkey exclaimed, "I did this!"

Blinking, Noelle took a few steps towards him.

"You didn't, Donnie". Noelle mumbled softly, "you didn't do this, 'a promise".

His shoulders dropped, "how can you be sure?"

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle was soon standing before him.

"Cause…she loves you and would want to see you home again".

Malarkey's lip almost quivered.

"I did too, Nelly".

She nodded, "aye, 'a 'no, Donnie".

And with that, Noelle wrapped her arms around him.

Malarkey held her back, just as tightly.

"You're 'gonna be fine". Noelle whispered, "you have me, you have all of us".

He closed his eyes, face buried into her hair.

"You can be sad, it's 'awright". Noelle told him softly, "'a won't say".

Malarkey choked out a tiny laugh, "I know, Nelly".

They stayed in a tight embrace for a while.

Noelle held him, not wanting to let go until he was ready.

Malarkey didn't know when that would be.

…

"Yes, my name is Mr Adamson…who the devil are you?"

"I'm your new boss".

Mr Adamson peered over his desk, staring at her.

He cleared his throat, "very well, what can I help you with? Is it a military matter? I don't handle those, I'm afraid".

Noelle shook her head, "are you expensive?"

"It depends on the matter". Mr Adamson told her, "what would you like me to do?"

"I want to re-open a case, from a while back". Noelle told him, "my big brother was arrested, he was put in jail for six months and now, we have another one the exact same happening right now".

He pulled out a document from his desk and licked the tip of his ink pen, "charges?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together.

"Gay".

Mr Adamson sighed, "Miss Stewart, it is against the law-"

"it's a stupid fucking law". She grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow, "be that as it may, it is still a law and I can't change laws".

Noelle reached into her pocket, "'a have loads 'eh money". She went on, "can't you just get him out or something?"

Mr Adamson felt a little sorry for her.

"Put your money away, Miss Stewart". He told her softly, "I can't help you".

"Fine". Noelle mumbled, getting up from the chair. "'A'll see you soon, Mr Adamson".

She wasn't exactly sure if she'd ever see Mr Adamson again.

Maybe going to London to find a lawyer wasn't the best idea.

Putting her cap on, Noelle walked away from the officer building and towards the Regent Palace, where her friends currently were, drinking on the third floor. The Regent was considered a pretty large hotel, possibly one of the bigger ones in London at the time. Malarkey discovered this gem when they first arrived in England, he became good friends with Pat McGrath, the owner. Unfortunately, Pat had died when he was in hospital with pneumonia but that's not what killed him, a buzz-bomb found its way into a hearing vent, went into a basement and blew up the hospital.

Malarkey still liked this hotel, so they all drank there.

Chuck, Toye, Muck and Penkala were there too.

Noelle found a space and sat down, reaching for the bottle of whiskey left on the table. She then grabbed a glass, poured some out and took a long swig. Malarkey cleared his throat.

"Not good news?"

She sighed, "nope".

"I'm sorry, Nelly".

"Fucking arsehole law". She muttered, pouring out another shot. "It's got to change, Donnie".

"It will". Malarkey said to her, "once people stop being assholes about it".

Noelle snorted, "that'll never change".

"No?"

She shook her head, "but 'a think folk like Jimmy and Barry will just carry on doing what they're doing anyway".

Malarkey smiled a little, "I hope they do, Nelly".

One hour into the evening, they were all a little drunk.

Noelle went off to the toilets, or more or less, staggered.

She ended up in the wrong bathroom at first but quickly tailed back the other way and found the correct bathroom. Not that it would matter, not to her drunken state anyway. Noelle emerged from the toilets a few minutes later and saw Toye climbing out of the window.

Pulling a face, Noelle followed after him.

Toye was climbing out onto the roof of an atrium.

It was glass and fortified with chicken coop wire.

And it must have been strong because Toye almost weight two hundred pounds.

Noelle didn't know what else to do, so she climbed out of the window, following after her squad leader, like it was some kind of night patrol. Noelle would honestly follow that man anywhere, even onto a glass roof, three-stories down off the side.

She walked onto the glass and cleared her throat.

Toye sighed, he didn't even turn around.

"Go back, kid".

Noelle frowned, "how'd you know it were me?"

"Because only you would be dumb enough to follow me".

She tilted her head, into a small nod. "That's not even a lie, Joe".

He looked up, "get lost, Nelly".

Noelle shook her head, "'a think something's telling me to stay, Joe".

"Ignore it". Toye mumbled, "I don't need your help".

And he continued to walk.

Noelle followed after him.

Her foot ended up slipping, she staggered, almost falling off the side.

She looked down, "this isn't safe, Joe".

Toye didn't respond and continued to walk.

Noelle looked up and towards his back, "Joe, it's 'no fun up here".

She was starting to sober up a bit and realise the severity of the situation.

Why was Toye on this roof?

Noelle had this horrible and sickening feeling in her gut.

She might have thrown-up over the side because she knew exactly why he was on this roof. And Noelle couldn't process this in her head, not again. So, she continued to follow him. If he was going to jump, then she'd grab him, that's what would happen. But in reality, if Toye jumped and Noelle tried to save him, she'd fall as well. And the crazy part was, Noelle would do that with him.

"Well". She said, "'am going too, then".

Toye stopped walking.

Noelle swallowed, "cause 'a – 'a can't do it again, Joe".

He slowly turned around.

Her breathing hitched, while tears filled her eyes.

"'A can't lose another brother like this".

Noelle sniffed softly.

"If you're sad, then fucking tell us". She croaked, "don't do this, Joe. You're not 'gonna find anything down there, 'a promise you that". Noelle's lip quivered, "but you'll find loads here, with us. And it'll be fine, 'awright?"

Toye might have responded but Malarkey's head soon poked out of the open window.

"What the hell are you two doing out there?"

They both froze.

Noelle turned around, looking at him.

"Please, come on back".

Malarkey looked extremely worried.

"Everyone's worried about you, come on".

Noelle turned back and walked over to Toye, as if he was a wild animal.

Carefully, she took his hand.

"It's up to you, Joe". She whispered, "but know this, whatever you do, 'am going with you".

Clearing his throat, Toye nodded and chose to head back for the window.

Noelle's shoulders slumped heavily with relief.

It felt better being back inside, back where it was safe.

And Malarkey was there to make sure Toye wouldn't do that again.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyes looking from Noelle to Toye.

"I'm a 'frigging failure". Toye eventually said.

"You're no failure, Toye". Malarkey said, "and you know it. I've seen how you gobbled up Currahee week after week. I saw how you fought on D-Day with no skin on your left arm. And how the guys look up to you".

Toye blinked, a tear rolled down his face. "I might have gotten a scholarship, played collage football".

"And wound up right here, Joe, like Buck Compton and the other collage football stars". He reminded him, "look, I'm not just blowing smoke when I say this, but you're the most admired man in Easy. Ask any of 'em. They'll tell you".

Toye brought his hand up to his face and wiped his eyes.

"Look, Joe, that you didn't go to high school – hell, that's not your fault. You didn't have a choice. We all have things in our past we regret – people we regret – but you can't un-ring a bell".

Noelle looked back up at Toye, who sniffed a little.

He then cleared his throat, giving them both a firm nod.

"Let's get back to the room".

Noelle quickly wiped her face with her jacket sleeve.

Malarkey took her hand, "Nelly?"

"Fine, Donnie".

If Joe Toye was going to be okay, then so was Noelle.


	18. Chapter 18

"Let me see…yeah, that looks good".

"You reckon?"

Lipton gave her a firm nod and a smile, "no lose threads, you've done a great job".

Noelle smiled, "'a wanted it to be perfect".

"Well, it looks great, buddy".

Lipton was very proud of her promotion.

Almost like a father would have been.

It was the night after the roof incident with Toye.

The replacements were coming in tomorrow morning. Which meant it was back to normal barracks again. God, Noelle had some pretty wild memories from this thatched roof house. Like when Guarnere and Carson brought home two girls, they hid them up in the attic. Lieutenant Peacock, a new officer, came in, one of the girl's legs fell through the roof. It was a magical moment. But they had to be with the replacements, they had to train them hard and get them ready for combat. But the stables were cut up into section, they were pretty quiet. With six bunk beds, which slept six men all together. And now that Noelle was a Corporal, she was Toye's assistant 1st squad leader. Toye had twelve rifle men and his machine-gunners. He was a busy guy.

Currently, Lipton was talking with Noelle while she stitched her badge onto her uniform.

Noelle and Malarkey never brought up the roof incident, Toye asked to never bring it up again and they respected his wishes. Whatever demons Toye had been dealing with that night, were kept closed up in a cage for the time being.

"How was the aid station?"

Lipton had paled a little.

"Grim".

Noelle nodded, "'awright, so we won't talk 'bout it".

He smiled small, "thanks, Nelly".

Lipton changed the subject, "how're you feeling about the new guys coming in?"

Noelle shrugged, "'am sure it'll be fine". She said softly, "they've trained and that, so, 'a don't think we should be bad to them".

"Speak for yourself". McClung muttered, "I ain't making no friends".

She sighed softly, "well, they don't 'wanna be your friend either, you arse".

Lipton grinned.

McClung snorted, "you ass, Nelly".

She gave him a toothy grin, "don't be a dick, Earl".

The next morning, Noelle and the rest from Toye's squad, made their way into the barracks.

Noelle took a bottom bunk, leaving the top one spare.

Where as the others quickly grabbed a bunk with their buddy.

And it was all very rushed when Toye came in with their new guy.

He had a funny walk, Noelle thought it resembled Guarnere's walk.

He had reddish hair, brown eyes and a strikingly handsome face.

Noelle was staring at him, he probably thought she was crazy.

"This is Heffron, our new machine-gunner. Jim, you're his assistant".

Edward Heffron, or "Babe", as he was known back in south Philly.

The guys introduced themselves, they were all very welcoming because Toye seemed to like Heffron already. And Noelle figured Guarnere took a liking into him, they were both from Philadelphia, both from the south too.

Heffron was surprised to see Noelle.

"No shit". He whispered, "I thought they were kidding me back at training".

Noelle tilted her head to the side, staring at him.

Heffron laughed a little, "that you're a girl".

"Oh". Noelle suddenly caught on, feeling a little embarrassed. "Right – aye, well. 'Am real!"

She grinned, a very toothy grin.

Heffron matched her smile. "Call me Babe".

"Call me Nelly". They shook hands. "You like warm beer?"

He pulled a face.

"Oh – right, well, that's all the pubs serve here". Noelle said, "eh – like the warm beer and that. It's really fucking mining but…you get used to it".

Heffron smiled again, "I could drink that".

"'Awright, let's go".

Toye cleared his throat, "Nelly, it's eight in the morning. Everyone get into PT gear, we're going for a run".

Noelle's smile dropped, she looked at Heffron. "Maybe later?"

He nodded, "alright, Nelly".

So, she instantly liked Heffron.

During that run, it reminded Noelle of their runs back in Toccoa.

Winters wanted the replacements up to their standards, the Easy standards.

After a run, they did push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups.

Noelle didn't struggle, not really, she just had to get used to using those muscles again.

The replacements did well, a few of them really impressed Noelle.

Heffron, Julian, JD and Hashey.

Not that the rest weren't good, those four just came to mind.

Still, a few Toccoa guys didn't care much for the replacements and refused to get close with them. Like Chuck, Toye, Ken Mercier, Malarkey and Guarnere, Noelle was happy to get close with them. Buck was great with the replacements, he was very helpful, respectful and compassionate. The replacements in their Platoon, were very lucky to have NCO's and a Platoon leader who treated them as equals. And Noelle told Heffron to pay no mind towards McClung, he'd warm up to them eventually.

"Once you get into combat, you get to prove everything". She said, "not that you don't have to prove anything to no-one! No, not like that – 'a just meant-"

"Nelly!" Heffron laughed, "I get it, okay?"

She smiled, "aye…course 'ye do, sorry".

It was the second day of the replacements coming into Easy, when Winters called her up.

Noelle left the barrack and headed out of the stables, a smile on her face.

"Hi, sir".

"Good morning, Corporal". Winters greeted kindly, "we have our last replacement, I just assigned him to Compton's Platoon".

Noelle gave a tiny nod, "that's – that's nice, sir".

He smiled, "his names Brown. Clyde Brown. I believe he's from Brooklyn, just turned twenty".

She cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together.

Noelle looked back up at him, "'am 'a meant to be catching onto something, sir?"

Winters continued to smile, "well, Sargent Guarnere wants to put him with you, in Toye's squad. I'm thinking you could be in charge of him, Corporal Stewart".

"'Awright, sir". She said, "'a can do that".

"Good". He said, "it'll be good for him to have a good soldier show him the way".

Noelle smiled at her boots, "'awright, sir".

Clyde Brown was a little on the small side.

He might have been the shortest man in the Company.

He had dark eyes, brown hair and a very charming smile.

Clyde greeted Noelle like she was a princess. Her eyes widened.

"What an honour".

The guys around her sniggered.

She cleared her throat, "eh – hi, Clyde".

Clyde smiled, "now, what's my first task, Noelle?"

"Well, you can take that bunk there – and then unpack your things".

"Very well". Clyde picked up his bag, walking towards the bunk at the end of the room. "Nice place, wouldn't you agree?"

A few of them ended up laughing.

Noelle frowned a little, looking over at Clyde.

"Aye, it's fine, Clyde".

Some of the guys didn't like Clyde that much.

Noelle was happy to state that her close friends didn't seem to mind him.

She couldn't understand why the others stayed clear of Clyde, it wasn't like he was riddled with a contagious disease. And when Eddie took a giant step away from him, Noelle rolled her eyes.

"What?" She muttered.

Eddie shook his head slowly, "he creeps me out, Nelly". He told her, "he's just a bit funny".

"What's wrong with being funny, like?"

"No, not like that". He said, looking at her. "Like – I don't know, just funny".

Noelle didn't get it, but she didn't want to sit and argue with Eddie.

Clyde might have been different from the others but that's what she liked about him. He was very polite, almost posh-sounding and he could probably worm his way out of anything with that charm. But not only that, Clyde was the best drunk. And this was proven on a weekend pass to London. Noelle decided to tag along because she was forced to by Heffron, Clyde, Julian and Heffron's friend, Jim Campbell. She got along with the replacements because most of them were ages with her.

"Be careful, alright?" Malarkey warned her, "you hear a siren, get down in a bunker".

"'A will, Donnie".

Noelle was pretty excited to be going but not as excited as Clyde.

"The night will not last forever, Nelly". Clyde told her.

Malarkey looked at him, "in a minute, bud". He smiled a little, "watch out for her".

"I will". He said, "but Nelly has no problems with looking out for herself, Malarkey".

Noelle gave Malarkey a smug smile, "it'll be fine, see?"

Shaking his head with a grin, Malarkey clapped her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Nelly".

The five of them got the bus into London and ended up in Piccadilly Circus.

Noelle led the way, she knew exactly where to go.

Only, she had no idea at the same time.

Noelle wanted to get them to the Regent Palace, but they ended up in Archer Street and into a club called, "The Bow and Arrow". They walked up the stairs, all the action was up the stairs. There was a band on a small platform, playing fast and upbeat music, a lot of people were doing the jitterbug and swinging around. Noelle almost got hit on the head with a leg, which was swinging around in the air.

Clyde was already on the dance floor, hadn't even had one drink in him.

Noelle would need a good five or six before even thinking about dancing.

But after she only had one drink, Clyde grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bar.

"No!"

"Yes, Nelly darling!"

Noelle ended up smiling, "what?"

Clyde just grinned and grabbed her hands, from there, they did this chasse movement, then three short and smooth steps from side to side, also called the "triple step". Clyde laughed, he couldn't believe that she was actually okay at this.

The two count, the three count, they did everything. On the ground.

Until Clyde decided to spin her out, then back in again.

Noelle was a little dizzy but grinned, nonetheless.

"Go, Nelly!" Heffron cheered, "hey – let me try!"

That was a bad idea, Heffron was extremely good at the jitterbug.

But with Heffron in the lead, they were soon doing triple steps, inside turns.

The music got faster, their steps got faster.

Noelle was sure smoke was under their feet.

It was crazy how fast they were going.

Heffron picked her up, lifted her in the air, her feet touched the ground for a moment, and he ended up moving her from side to side, still in the air mind you. Noelle let out this yelp but soon laughed, it was pretty cool. She was back on the ground again, everyone was cheering for them and all the other girls wanted to dance with Heffron because he was so good.

Noelle ended up back at the bar, drinking with Julian and Jim.

Clyde and Heffron were still dancing around, bringing the roof down.

She was pretty drunk, in fact, Noelle almost couldn't stand.

When she left to use the toilet, Noelle had to go back down the stairs and down this corridor. It was pretty empty, save a young couple making out in the corner. Noelle grinned and was about to open the door, when she saw one of them was Clyde. That just made her laugh, which ended up with Clyde quickly gasping and pulling away.

Her laughter stopped, Clyde was kissing another guy.

The other guy, who was probably scared, ended up punching Clyde.

"Fucking fairy!"

_ Ouch. _

That must have hurt.

The British solider walked off, wiping his lips.

Noelle glared at him, "you just back the fuck off!"

He stopped, turning around. "What?" He hissed, "don't you say anything, or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh, 'a won't be saying anything". Noelle said, "wouldn't want the world knowing he was kissing your ugly face".

Clyde frowned and wiped the blood from his lip.

The British solider gave her one more glare, before he walked away.

Noelle looked over at Clyde, "how's that lip?"

He cleared his throat, "fine, Nelly".

She smiled softly at him, "'ma brother loved Barry".

"What?" Clyde pulled a confused face.

Noelle shrugged, "'a don't care, Clyde. Doesn't bother me".

His face softened, "you really are special, Noelle Stewart".

"More people need to be themselves, Clyde". She whispered, "as long as they're not twats".

Clyde smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "what now, Nelly darling?"

Noelle sighed, "'am drunk…let's get more drunk".

They actually got a night bus home at around one in the morning.

Noelle had a bag of chips, she was sharing them with Clyde.

He was pretty drunk, they both laughed from time to time.

Clyde told her he managed to sneak in a dance with that soldier he had kissed. Noelle asked why he had punched him.

"Because I was far too good". He said, "his ego couldn't handle it".

Noelle really liked Clyde.

They got back into their barracks, Noelle decided to let Malarkey know she was back and found him walking into his part of the barrack. He must have been out in the pubs with the guys. While she made her way over to him, Malarkey stopped and looked down at Dewitt Lowery. Noelle stopped walking too and watched.

"Dewitt, are you-"

He bristled, "stay away from me, Malarkey". He shot back, getting onto his feet.

And then, to their surprise, he pulled out his jump knife, aiming it towards Malarkey's stomach.

Eyes widening, Noelle didn't know what else to do.

"Joe!" She yelled.

But Toye was already there, arms around Lowery, pulling him away from Malarkey.

He pinned him against the wall, hand clamped around Lowery's throat.

"Damn you, Lowery". He said, "you ever threaten Don Malarkey again and I'll kill you. Got that? I'll kill you".

Lowery was put down, when Malarkey placed a hand on Toye's shoulder.

Noelle walked right over to him, "Donnie". She whispered, "are you okay?"

"He was crying". Malarkey told her quietly, "it'll be fine, Nelly".

Toye placed a hand on her shoulder, "get some sleep, kid".

She looked up at them both, "did he get stabbed?"

"I'm fine, Nelly". Malarkey promised her, "but Joe's right, get some sleep".

…

Like most nights, Heffron, Clyde, Noelle and Jim were up.

For whatever reason, the rest of the squad managed to sleep through this.

And boy, weren't they loud sometimes.

One night, Clyde snuck in a bottle of whiskey he had bought from London.

He managed to hide it during inspection, he had created a little storage space under the floor boards, below his bed. Well, he brought it out and the four of them were swigging back the whiskey, drinking it like water. They ended up getting drunk, no one cared, they were young, dumb and alive that night. It was fun being that age and around friends, just doing crazy things.

On that drunken night, the four of them left the barracks and headed outside.

They spotted two bicycles and decided to ride them.

Noelle was behind Heffron, Clyde was behind Jim.

They peddled to the top of a hill.

"It's a race!" Clyde declared, "last one down has to iron our uniforms!"

"Oh, you're on!" Heffron grinned, "are we ready?"

Noelle wrapped her arms around his waist, "don't make us fall, Babe".

He chuckled, "hold on tight, Nelly".

"Go!" Jim yelled.

Noelle was urging Heffron to go faster, Clyde was doing the same for Jim.

It didn't matter who lost, the four of them were living their best life.

They laughed, water filled their eyes from the wind and speed.

Noelle let go of Heffron's waist, arms spread to the side.

"We might fly, if 'a do this!"

Heffron laughed, "Nelly, come on!"

She wrapped her arm back around him, "'awright, Babe".

They reached the bottom of the hill first; Jim and Clyde went speeding passed them.

It was funny, even more so when they crashed into a bush.

Noelle laughed really hard, she was practically crying.

Clyde sat up, branches and twigs in his hair.

Jim sat up next, looking pretty much the same.

"We demand a re-match!" Clyde said, "Nelly is the lightest, it's unfair!"

"Don't be sore". Noelle grabbed his hand, helping him up. "Just be a good loser, loser".

"Hey!"

The four of them looked towards the top of the hill.

"I'll have you arrested for that!"

Oh, shit.

It was the bobbies!

"It's the coppers bikes!" Jim hissed, through a tiny laugh. "Shit!"

Clyde grinned, with wild and wide eyes. "Run!"

They didn't get caught.

The night was young, they felt as free as birds.

If only they knew what it was like out there.

Noelle took them to the pond, where she had spent many Sundays feeding the ducks.

The four of them sat down in front of the empty pond.

"What's it like out there, Nelly?" Heffron asked.

"Hard". She said, "scary, exciting, boring and grim – it' a lot of things, really".

Noelle cleared her throat.

"You get used to being outside all the time and that". She whispered, "but you don't get used to friends getting hurt or dying".

Clyde took her hand, "we'll stick together like glue". He said, "no matter what".

"Hey, Babe? You heard from Doris?" Jim asked.

"Who's Doris, like?" Noelle wondered.

Heffron sighed, "my 'gal from back home – and no, I ain't".

She looked at him, curiously. "'A see".

"See what?"

Noelle shrugged, "you don't care about it".

Heffron shook his head, "not really…is that bad?"

"Not really".

He smiled, "so sweet, Nelly".

"Nelly doesn't have boyfriends". Clyde stated, with a smirk. "One day, you'll have a string of lovers, Noelle Stewart".

Noelle frowned, "what – no, 'no me…you must be thinking of someone else".

"Oh, but you will". He said, "with that gorgeous face!"

She gave him a shove, "piss off, Clyde".

He laughed, "I'm giving you a compliment!"

Heffron smiled, "she won't accept it".

"Too right 'a won't". Noelle muttered, "anyway…what about Doris?"

"What about her?"

"Why are folks staying with girls they don't 'wanna be with?" Noelle asked, "it's a waste of time, you know? Just be with someone you care about, it's 'no that hard…is it?"

Jim laughed, "it is, Nelly. You've just never looked".

"Aye but 'ave seen true love".

Clyde smiled and laid down on the grass.

Noelle looked towards the water, "it's beautiful".

"Who was it?" Heffron asked her softly.

"My brother, Jimmy". She cleared her throat, "he -eh – he was truly in love".

"Was". Jim whispered.

Noelle nodded, "was".

…

"Glenn Miller's playing in Newbury this Saturday".

Noelle looked up at Malarkey.

He shrugged, "each Company gets six tickets".

"The lucky six?"

Malarkey smiled, "Guarnere, Toye, Penky, Muck, me and you".

A wide grin spread across her face, "really?"

He nodded, grinning back at her.

"'A've never been to a concert". Noelle said, getting up from her bunk. "Do we wear our class A uniforms? Where's Newbury? Will he play Moonlight Serenade?"

Malarkey chuckled, "yes to all? And Newbury isn't far from here, we're getting a bus".

"This is 'gonna be great, Donnie". She said, "just what we need, eh?"

"You bet, Nelly".

Saturday evening and the six lucky sons of a bitches went on the bus.

All they could talk about was Glenn Miller this, Glenn Miller that.

It had taken them over an hour to get ready, Penkala was hogging the mirror.

They were all dressed in their class A's, looking as sharp as ever.

Each of them had all their badges and medals pinned on their jacket.

The guys would use that as bait for the English girls, while Noelle just wanted to impress Glenn Miller and his Army Air Force Band. She was bursting with excitement, get them to Newbury already!

The place was packed with well-oiled paratroopers and their English girlfriends. No one was on their best behaviour. Noelle, feeling a flutter of nerves creep into her stomach, stuck close with her friends, because the other paratroopers were loud, cheering Miller on, who wasn't even on the stage yet.

"It's alright, Nelly".

Malarkey took her hand, the six of them found some seats behind the officers and generals, who were right in the front. Very good seats, amazing seats, actually, the stage was right in front of them. Noelle felt more excited now, previous nerves disappearing because they were sat down and safe from the ruckus going on behind them.

The band were already set up, now Glenn just had to get on the stage.

And when he did, everyone cheered.

Miller smiled, saluting them, before he grabbed his baton and faced his band.

They opened with Moonlight Serenade.

It was magical.

Noelle was in a trance, while she watched the band play such wonderful music.

They played beautifully, despite a ton of gabbing from the audience.

She swayed a little with the music, fingers tapping against her knee.

Then, the band played In the Mood.

That was brilliant too, however, latecomers were straggling in, trying to find a seat. And at around sixteen bars into the song, Miller's baton came down and the band stopped playing. He then grabbed the microphone and faced them.

"If I hear one more sound from late-arriving paratroopers, the band will walk off stage".

All the officers from the front went to work, turning into enforces instead of listeners.

They got all the troopers to shut up, find a seat and stay quiet.

And it worked.

Noelle laughed, along with Malarkey, Penkala and Muck.

So, they started to play In the Mood from the very beginning.

She clapped, along with the others.

"Yes, Glenn!" Noelle cheered. "What a guy, Donnie!"

A few songs in, one of the guys from the band stepped towards the microphone.

They were playing, As Time Goes By, and this guys voice was absolutely glorious.

Noelle almost melted into the seat.

It was smooth, like butter and had the right amount of power and vibrato.

Those high falsetto notes were just done so beautifully.

They ended with Juke Box Saturday Night, with another guy taking the lead vocals.

Noelle loved the harmonies.

It was such a popping song.

What a wonderful night.

It was the highlight of Malarkey's life and because he was so happy, everyone was.


	19. Chapter 19

They had a few cancelled D-Day jumps.

One of which was a drop into France, Patton's army overran the drop zone.

Jump cancelled.

They moved away from Membury and back to Aldbourne the next day.

"Maybe the war will end before we get another jump?" Muck said.

Malarkey snorted, "fat chance, Skip".

The four old friends were sitting on a wall, close to the barracks.

It was always a strange feeling when a jump got cancelled. Like you just escaped another possible death and though you felt relieved at the time, you were always tense the next day, wondering when the next jump would be, or where the drop was this time.

"Well, we'll be ready". Penkala said, "that's what really matters".

"If it's anything like Normandy-"

"to hell with that". Muck cut Malarkey off, "we were miles off from our DZ".

Noelle had to admit, even she was worried for that happening again.

And to help them remember that night, the entire 506th were lined up in green fields, on the estate of Lord Wills at Littlecote, outside Chilton Foliat. Two thousand of them were present, all standing straight while a band played. This happened on the 28th of August, just nine days after their cancelled drop into France. General Taylor stood before the 506th and started to speak but no one could hear a word he was saying because a formation of C-47's passed over them. However, they did catch the names of the dead. All 414 of them.

Noelle felt her chest tighten, she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to suppress tears.

It was very emotional for everyone.

Another drop into Belgium, set for the 2nd of September got cancelled.

They moved back into Aldbourne yet again.

Everyone was happy about that, yet again.

Noelle was making sure Clyde would be okay out in combat.

She worried about her friend. Maybe like she would have done for Jimmy.

Noelle just didn't want to see Clyde get locked up.

So, if there ever was a guy, Noelle would make sure they were well hidden.

Unfortunately, one night, she was on "special guard duty", for Clyde.

Noelle must have fallen asleep, because while guarding this tiny shed, a replacement from Fox company grew curious and opened the door. What he saw, made him yell and shout. Noelle eventually sat up, rubbed her eyes and watched this replacement run like hell.

"Shit!"

Clyde walked out of the shed, the guy he was with, ran the other way.

Noelle was chasing the replacement down the road.

When she caught up with him, Noelle grabbed him around the waist and tackled them down to the ground. The guy was yelling at her now, demanding she let him go.

"Don't you – hey!" Noelle snapped, "just stop, 'awright?!"

"It's not right-"

"it's fine-"

"it's not!"

Noelle set her jaw, glaring at him. "Don't fucking tell anyone".

"Are you fucking serious?!" He exclaimed, "get the hell off me!"

She shook her head, "no chance, you're 'gonna tell someone-"

"damn right I am!" He spat, "that guy – he belongs in jail!"

"Shut up!" Noelle hissed.

"No – get the fuck off me!"

The replacement ended up headbutting her, Noelle flew back.

He got up and ran away.

Placing a hand over her nose, Noelle staggered onto her feet.

"Stop!"

And she had to run, because this guy was heading straight for the manor.

Noelle could hear Clyde in the back.

"Leave it – it's done!"

But she ignored him and continued to run.

He ran inside, like a rocket was up his arse.

Noelle was about to run in, but Buck ended up stepping outside of the manor, probably wondering what the hell was going on. She didn't stop running, he grabbed her.

"Thumper, what's going on?"

She went off, "he's about to tell a whole load 'eh shit!"

Buck frowned, "calm down, alright?"

Noelle shook her head, "sir, let me go – 'a 'a've to stop him!"

"Noelle, stop". He insisted calmly, "he's not even from Easy".

She chewed on her bottom lip, "sir, 'a need to go".

"Thumper, it's almost eleven". He said, "what's so urgent, huh? What are you even doing out at this time? It's Tuesday, we have training in the morning".

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"Let's get Captain Winters".

Buck pulled a face, "the man's asleep".

Noelle yanked herself free from his hold, staring up at him. "It's to do with Easy".

He looked behind him, towards the manor. "That replacement?"

She nodded, when he looked back at her.

Buck let out a long sigh, "Thumper, are you in trouble?"

Noelle swallowed, "'a don't know".

"How serious?"

"Maybe a lot".

"Shit-"

"but it's 'no me you should be worried about".

Buck frowned, more confused and concerned than ever.

"It's Clyde". Noelle croaked, "it's – it's about Clyde, sir".

He tilted his head to the side.

She took in a deep breath, "'a don't think 'a can say".

Buck looked at her for a few moments, weighing up his options.

But the door from the manor opened.

The replacement came out with his CO, and they both looked mad as hell.

"Where is he, son?"

"He was over by the sheds, sir".

Noelle swallowed, eyes hardening.

The CO sighed, "well…not much for it, I'm afraid. Well done, Private. Thank you for informing me, we can't have those types of people around, such a shame".

"He's lying!"

Buck's eyes widened, "Noelle". He hissed.

She took a step forward, "he's lying, sir".

The CO pulled a face, "lying? What on earth do you mean, Corporal?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "just like 'a says, sir". She said, "it was a girl. Maybe he should do more night problems, sir and learn to see better in the dark".

"Is this true, Private?"

"No!" The replacement exclaimed, "I saw Clyde with another man!"

Noelle forced a laugh, "honestly, Private. Do you really think the army would be so careless?"

The CO smiled, placing a hand on the replacement's shoulder. "His mistake, Corporal. It must have been the trick of the light, huh?"

She looked over at the replacement, "I'm sure it was, sir…right, Private?"

Noelle gave him the darkest and most threatening look she could muster.

"Y-yeah". He stammered, "must have been, sir".

"Well, no harm done". The CO said with a smile, "Private, report back to your barracks".

"Yes, sir".

When the CO wondered back into the manor, Buck looked at her.

"What the hell is going on, Thumper?"

Noelle felt her shoulder sag with pure relief.

Oh God, Clyde had dodged a bullet there.

Buck gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Thumper?"

She looked up at him, "eh – ah, that replacement was being an arse, sir".

Noelle wiped her nose.

"Gave me a fucking nose bleed too".

Buck frowned, "he did?"

She nodded, "aye". Noelle said, "it won't happen again, sir".

The Lieutenant sighed, "do I even 'wanna know?"

Noelle shook her head, "I don't think you do, sir".

"Right". He mumbled, "well, whatever it was, don't let it happen again, or be more careful, alright? Tell Clyde the same".

"'A will, sir".

When she got back to the shed, Clyde was sitting outside.

Noelle sighed, sitting down next to him.

"It's 'awright, Clyde. 'A sorted it out".

He shook his head, "you shouldn't have to do anything, Nelly".

"Don't be daft". Noelle mumbled, "you're my friend".

…

It was a few days after that drama with Clyde and the replacement from Fox Company.

Noelle was walking back to the stables with a transfer, Webster, who was now in 1st Platoon.

Webster was a nice guy, very well educated.

It was the end of another training day, they were all sweaty and muddy from the weather and working hard. They witnessed the replacements under live ammo, like what they did in Toccoa. Some of them had already done that, others hadn't. They were all yelling for them to keep their heads down and to keep moving. But it was nothing like what they had to do on Thanksgiving.

Noelle had almost entered the barracks with Webster, when something suddenly knocked her in the back of the head. She fell forwards a little, the blow to the back of the head was hard and Noelle grew confused as to what it was. Webster didn't notice anything, not yet anyway. But then it happened again and then straight after, hands grabbed her and slammed her head into the wall.

She saw stars for a moment, thinking maybe she was about to pass-out from the impact.

Webster noticed it this time and quickly turned around.

There were two guys from Fox Company, one of them being the replacement.

"What the hell!" Webster pulled the guy away from her, "get off her!"

Noelle gave her head a shake and placed a hand on her forehead.

She could feel a bump form already. That wasn't good.

"She doesn't deserve to be here!" The replacement yelled, "you should be locked up with your friend!"

Webster frowned, stepping towards the replacement. "Get the hell out of here!"

Noelle sighed, looking down at her boots.

She knew this wouldn't be over.

"It's fine, he won't be around for much longer". The replacement said, "if they don't kill him, we will".

She looked back up at him, hands balling into fists.

"You'd need to get passed me". Noelle practically growled, "and believe me, you don't want that to happen".

The replacements laughed.

"Yeah, right". He said, "what the fuck are you 'gonna do about it, huh?"

"Find out". Noelle challenged, "'a dare you".

He snorted, "fine. We'll see you around".

When they left, Noelle exhaled shakily and slid down against the wall.

Webster frowned and crouched in front of her, "are you okay?"

"'A don't know". She mumbled, rubbing her forehead again, "'a feel weird".

"Let me see".

Webster took her hand away and sighed.

"You have a little bump – those assholes".

Noelle shook her head, "it's 'awright, Web".

"What did they mean?"

She looked up at him, "don't worry about it, 'awright? And don't tell anyone either".

Webster frowned a little, "okay, Nelly. I won't tell anyone".

Noelle wasn't the only one to suffer, Clyde did as well.

He walked in that night, face battered and bruised.

She took him out of the barrack and into the latrines, where she started to wipe his face from blood. Noelle hated this but it was out of their control. Clyde knew it too, they couldn't do anything to stop it. But Noelle hoped it would go away once they got into combat.

"I'm sorry, Nelly".

She shook her head, "stop".

"It's my fault".

Noelle clenched her jaw.

She was sitting in front of him, on her knees, with a wet paper towel.

Clyde was leaning against the wall, looking defeated and guilt ridden.

"The world is a lot bigger than they think, Clyde". Noelle said, "it's 'no just black and white, you know?"

A tearful smile met his face, "I wish more people were like you, Nelly darling".

She huffed, "'a don't". Noelle said, "we'd be fucked".

It was easy enough for Noelle to say she bashed into a wall, Clyde had to own up to getting jumped, though he never gave any names away or a legit reason. He said the guys who did it weren't from this Company and that they were drunk. Buck was very suspicious, Toye made sure he was okay. Noelle could understand their Lieutenants suspicions, he was the one to stop her from potentially making a dumb mistake that night.

Noelle was only trying to help Clyde.

She would have done the same for any of her friends.

And she was used to it.

"You got something on your mind?"

Noelle turned around, looking up at Heffron.

He shrugged, sitting down next to her in front of the pond.

"You ran 'outta there like Hitler was at this pond".

A tiny laugh escaped her lips.

Heffron smiled, "alright, good. You're okay?"

Noelle faced the pond again.

The ducks were sleeping, their heads nestled into their feathers.

"How come Doris broke up with you?"

Heffron sighed, "she met another guy".

"And you don't care".

He shook his head, "not really, no".

Noelle looked down at her hands, "why?"

Heffron shrugged, "maybe she wasn't for me, Nelly? I don't know".

She sighed a little, "Donnie got back with Bernice". Noelle mumbled, "they're always off and on, 'a don't get it".

"Just how it is for some, Nelly".

"But if you're in love". Noelle said, "then it should just stay that way, right?"

"Love ain't black and white, Nelly". He said, "it's arguing, making-up and breaking up".

She laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky.

Heffron smiled a little, soon joining her.

The stars were out, it was a clear and settled night.

"What's going on with Clyde, Nelly?" He whispered.

Noelle swallowed, "Babe, 'a can't say".

Heffron sighed, "well, how bad is it?"

"It's not bad at all". She said quietly, "others think it is".

He frowned a little, turning his head to look at her.

"Thing is, Babe". Noelle said, "it's not something we can change".

"Nelly, if he's getting jumped. Then I've 'gotta step in".

She looked back at him, "how?"

"He's my friend". Heffron said, "I'd do the same for you too – heck, I'd kill them".

"Even if it was something you were taught is bad?"

He shrugged, "does it deserve being beat the shit out of?"

Noelle shook her head.

"Then yeah, I'd step in".

She smiled a little, looking back up at the sky. "You're a good guy, Babe".

But Noelle wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't tell anyone.

To protect Clyde, she'd keep her mouth shut.

…

On the 10th of September, they were back once more in the marshalling area in Membury.

They got into their barracks, the gates were locked and sealed behind them.

Noelle hoped this was it, she was beginning to feel the stress of constant cancelled D-Days.

The sooner they got back out there, the sooner this war would be over.

Though, Noelle hadn't thought that far ahead.

Toye got his squad sorted into a barrack and left them to it.

"Clean your weapons, briefings tomorrow, 0900".

When he left, they all sat on their cot beds, bringing out their rifles, knifes and what not.

"Guess we're cleaning, huh?" Jim whispered.

Clyde looked over at Noelle, "make it shine".

She snorted, shaking her head. "You'd all better. Has to be up to Joe's standards".

"Yes, ma'am!"

"'Awright, don't be a dick, Eddie".

Heffron was eager to jump, everyone was eager to get back into the swing of things.

You wouldn't meet a guy who was visibly nervous.

If they were nervous, they kept it to themselves.

Noelle wasn't nervous, the only thing that made her feel a little anxious was getting on a plane. From what they went through flying over Normandy, it was no wonder she had developed a tiny fear of flying. That was crazy what happened in June.

For the better part of the afternoon, they scrubbed away at their weapons, getting rid of any rust and mud they might have missed. When that was done, it was supper time and because they were headed back into combat, the cooks delivered them a grand meal of steak, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake for after. Noelle wanted to head straight for that cake. It was a lovely meal; the mood was relaxed within Easy.

She could feel eyes glaring at her and Clyde though, which pissed her off.

Those two guys from Fox Company.

Noelle just had to ignore it.

But for Clyde, he couldn't stand it anymore and walked right out of the mess hall. Noelle cursed under her breath. Well, shit. She didn't think he'd do that. And when he left, Toye looked over at her, with a frown.

"He's 'no well".

"What's wrong with him?"

Noelle shrugged, "probably nerves, 'a don't know, Joe".

Toye sighed, "Goddammit".

"He'll be alright". Malarkey assured him, "he's got you and Nelly".

She smiled over at him, "thanks, Donnie".

Noelle could hear the two guys from Fox laughing because Clyde left.

Her hand clenched into a fist and she set her jaw.

"What a fucking fairy". One of them said.

And that about did it for Noelle.

Rage, it bubbled up inside of her like a steaming teapot on a stove.

Smoke might have blown out of her ears.

Noelle slammed her hand onto the table.

Getting up from her seat, she turned around and grabbed this guy from the neck.

Noelle gave him a heavy tug, causing him to lose his breath for a moment.

He fell onto the ground, head thumping on the floor.

Noelle got on top of him, punching him on the nose and then once more on the cheek.

This guy didn't even realise what was happening, until she punched him.

And he ended up getting her on the eye.

That just made her angrier.

Noelle saw nothing but red, hot rage.

"Holy shit-"

"Nelly, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Noelle raised her fist again, about to punch him, but hands were soon around her waist, pulling her off the replacement. It was Toye, and Noelle's legs and arms were still kicking out.

"Let me at that fucking arse!" She yelled, while Toye carried her away. "'Am not done with that piece of shit!"

He continued to ignore her, and they were soon outside of the mess hall.

When Toye let her go, Noelle headed straight for the door.

"Hey". He took a hold of her shoulder, pulling her back. "Take a breath, huh? Calm down".

"He's an arse!"

"Alright, Nelly". Toye said calmly, "I get it, he's an ass".

Noelle looked at the door, then back up at Toye. "Let me get him one more time".

"No". He said, "he's twice your size and he got you".

She touched her right, "so he fucking did…".

Toye sighed, crouching a little so they were eye level.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck that was all about, kid?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "he was laughing".

Toye pulled a face, "oh, so they ain't allowed to laugh with you around?"

She sighed, "they was laughing at Clyde".

He frowned a little.

"'A just couldn't stand it, Joe". Noelle mumbled, "'am sorry and all that but – aye, 'a shouldn't have done that".

Toye sighed quietly, "your eye okay?"

She nodded, "it's fine".

Smiling a little, he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You're a good friend, Nelly. But you're a pain in my ass".

Noelle gave him a small smile back.

Toye ruffled her hair, "alright, you feel better?"

Blinking, she nodded and gave her fringe a little ruffle after.

He chuckled, "Christ, I never thought I'd see the day where you lost your shit, kid".

Noelle cleared her throat, "can 'a just head back to the barrack?"

Toye nodded, "sure, kid. I'll get you some cake".

She smiled a little, "thanks, Joe".

The door suddenly opened, Malarkey and Lipton stepped out.

"Joe, it's a mess in there". Malarkey said, "few guys are kicking the hell out of that guy from F Company".

Toye sighed, straightening himself back up. "I'll get it done".

Lipton walked over to Noelle and placed a hand on her shoulder, "let's get some ice for that eye, huh?"

Noelle looked up at Malarkey, who gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, Nelly". He told her, "I know you had a good reason".

Their 1st Sargent led her into the latrines, where she sat on the counter by the sinks.

Lipton placed a wet paper town on her eye, she held it in place.

"Do you remember when we first met on that train from Virginia?"

Noelle nodded.

"Well, I never believed you were eighteen".

She snorted softly, "aye, 'a know".

Lipton smiled a little, "you ever think what you'd be doing, if you weren't here?"

Noelle looked towards nothing.

She couldn't even imagine that.

"No". Noelle whispered, "'a don't".

Her mind wondered back to that day, when she found Jimmy. It would be his birthday soon.

"He would be twenty-eight this September".

Lipton frowned a little, "who?"

"Jimmy". Noelle whispered, "the day 'a met you, 'a left home 'cause my brother killed himself".

"Jesus, Nelly".

Lipton slowly shook his head.

She cleared her throat, "sorry, Carwood". Noelle mumbled, "'a didn't mean to go so heavy and that on you".

"It's alright, buddy". He told her softly, "we all have things back home, huh?"

Noelle bit down on her lip, "he was all 'a had left back home".

She took the paper towel off her eye and jumped down from the counter.

"When you saw me on that train, 'a was just wanting to run away".

Lipton placed a hand on her shoulder, "we're all glad you're with us, Nelly".

Noelle blinked, eyes burning a little.

She looked down at her hands, fingers fidgeting with the wet paper towel.

"Not a lot of people are proud of Jimmy, but I am".

"I know he'll appreciate that, Nelly".


	20. Chapter 20

Operation Market Garden.

Three Airborne divisions were going into Holland, 101st, 82nd and the British 1st Airborne.

They had to keep and secure one road that ran from Son in the south straight up to Arnhem in the north. The 101st were jumping in the south end, at Son. The 82nd were jumping in the middle at Nijmegen and the British troopers were jumping at Arnhem. If they secured that road and kept all those bridges open, the British tanks could advance up to Arnhem, cross the lower Rhine and get into Berlin with the British 2nd Army.

The road Easy were securing was what they called, "hell's highway". If the Germans took the bridges on that road, they were in trouble. It was one road in, one road out and the Allied troops would be trapped. Their first objective was the Wilhelmina Canal bridge in Son. After that, they would move into Eindhoven and meet the British tanks there. Then, with the Brits, they'd secure the road all the way up.

They had three vital bridges to secure.

2nd Battalion would assemble on the eastern edge of the drop zone, by the forest.

"In turn of Airborne divisions, this one's even bigger than Normandy".

Winters and Nixon gave the briefing that morning.

And they were right, a lot of money and resources from the Army went into this operation. A lot of risks were taken, everything else was put on a standstill in order for this to work.

"The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan, we'll be under British command".

Really, no one was happy about that.

"The good news is". Nixon continued, "if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas".

Well, that certainly didn't seem so bad.

"It'll be a daytime job, intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men and we should take them by surprise. In any case, say goodbye to England, I don't think they're 'gonna call this one off".

Like last time, they had sand tables, photos, maps and diagrams.

Everyone was busy studying everything.

Toye was making sure his squad were hard at it, they didn't leave that building until they were all comfortable enough with the objectives at hand. Noelle stayed behind, she wanted to make sure she could walk out of that building and leave with no questions. Being comfortable with this next jump was so important to them and because Noelle was a little slower than the others to catch on, it took her a while longer to get comfortable with all this information.

She had her own way of doing this.

Noelle would learn the area around the drop zone first, take things from there one tiny step at a time. It was time consuming, Noelle hadn't even realised how much time had passed until the room started to darken. She lifted her head from the map she was currently looking at and was about to turn on the light, but someone had already done that for her.

"Oh, you're still here?"

Noelle turned around, "sorry, sir".

Nixon shook his head, "it's alright. I thought everyone had left".

She smiled a little, "just me, sir".

Noelle looked back down at the map, staring at that road heading up towards Arnhem. There were a lot of towns and such leading up towards Arnhem. And while looking down at this map, she realised how the Toccoa guys differed from the replacements. They were all very eager to get out there, whereas the veterans were more cautious this time around. They knew it wasn't going to be as simple, that one week is plenty and one day is enough out in combat. Noelle still had no idea how she survived Normandy. But Noelle was ready to go through it again, much like the rest of them. They knew what was out there, they knew what they were going to face.

They just needed to get out of this alive.

Still, the thought of getting on that plane and having the same thing happen to them again like what happened in Normandy, that was Noelle's only obstacle to get over.

Nixon was busy writing things down in his notepad.

Noelle had no idea what he was writing.

She only hoped it wasn't added information.

"Sir?"

He looked up from his notepad, "yeah?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "is it 'gonna be like last time?"

"What'd you mean?"

"With like – like the jump, sir. What if we all get lost again, sir?"

Nixon placed his notepad back into his jacket pocket and made his way over to her.

He stood by the map.

"It's a smaller area". He said, "if we jump in early, I think we'll find each other quickly".

Noelle looked back at the map, fingers playing with the end of her jacket.

Nixon cleared his throat, "but I don't think it will be like last time, Nelly". He said, "for one, we're doing a day-jump and the Germans don't know we're coming".

When he put it like that, Noelle could see a lot of differences between this jump and their last.

And she had confidence in Captain Nixon, he was now serving on Battalion Staff.

He put it in the simplest way for Noelle.

"And if it does happen again". Nixon said to her, "then we'll know exactly how to handle it".

Her stomach bubbled away with nerves.

All she could think about was her friends getting out of that plane safely again.

Because they almost didn't make it out the last one.

"Heard you got into a fight".

Noelle jumped a little.

She looked back up at Nixon.

He smirked, "heard you gave that replacement hell".

She sighed, "not a proud moment, sir".

Nixon shrugged, "well, it's not like you to do that, must have a good reason".

Noelle nodded, "aye, 'a thought it were a good reason, sir".

He smiled, a little amused.

"Well, there you go".

Noelle cleared her throat, "does Captain Winters know, sir?"

"He's the one that told me".

She cringed, "'a bet he's well mad".

Nixon snorted, "believe me, Nelly. He's handled a lot worse".

Noelle's face relaxed into a tiny smile.

"You got all this down?"

She looked back towards the map, nodding.

"'A do, sir".

Nixon smiled, "well, tell your Sargent that and go get something to eat".

Smiling more now, Noelle looked up and saluted the Captain.

"See you later, sir".

"Bye, Nelly".

…

On the 17th of September, everyone was getting ready to leave.

A few guys came back for the jump, Popeye and Strohl were two of them.

And soon, while Noelle was putting on her chute, she saw Jackson.

The chute fell onto the ground, Noelle was running over to him.

Toye sighed and picked her chute up, "Nelly!"

"Jack!"

She ignored her squad leader and continued to run.

Despite the bandage still wrapped around his head, there was a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Nelly!"

She stopped in front of him, "why the hell are you back, Jack? You're 'no even healed right".

Jackson waved her worries off, "I'm fine, Nelly. Everyone okay?"

Noelle nodded, "you got everything?"

"Just need some gear and a chute".

"'Awright, with me". She said, "and we're 'no needing a reserve, they say we're jumping low".

Jackson sighed, "hopefully not as low as last time, huh?"

Noelle snorted, "'a hope".

It felt good to have Jackson back in the squad again.

Out in Normandy after he got hit, it was very small without him.

Noelle led him towards a few boxes, where Jackson picked up a rifle, bayonet and ammo.

Popeye and Lipton soon came over and joined them.

"Hiya, Nelly".

"Hey, Pop". She said with a tiny smile, "you fit enough?"

"Oh, you bet". Popeye was limping, "I just can't sit".

Noelle smiled even more, "good to see you again".

"You too, Nelly". He then said, "Sobel gave me a lift back".

Her eyes widened, "really?"

Popeye laughed, "yeah…he said, hop in".

It was a sunny day, very odd for England.

This journey over to Holland was going to be bright and clear the whole way, apparently.

Noelle was glad it was a sunny day, maybe that would brighten her up a bit.

But seeing Jackson again, that was enough to make her feel positive.

The pair of them made their way towards the squad.

"Jack, you sure you're alright for this?"

Jackson nodded, "I'm positive, Nelly. Quit worrying".

He gave her a gentle nudge, showing that he wasn't annoyed.

Noelle smiled small, "'awright, Jack. 'A won't worry over you".

She wasn't the only one slightly concerned of his wounds.

Malarkey was, Buck had spoken to Winters about it, but Jackson claimed to be fine and fit enough for combat. Honestly, Jackson just wanted to be back with his Company and his friends. He could have spent more time in the aid station, but he chose to be with them instead.

They were surrounded by an amazing bunch of guys.

Noelle tightened her belly strap, while she looked around.

This was it, what if this was their last time seeing England again?

Conflicting thoughts ran through her head.

The war could end by Christmas, yes but she could still die out there.

But the sooner they dropped, the quicker they could put a stop to this.

Toye gave her shoulder a clap, "alright, 1st squad. Let's load it up!"

Noelle felt her heart pick up in speed. Her hands grew sweaty with nerves, while she was helped onto the C-47 plane. With a giant shove, she soon found herself sitting down, right between Heffron and Clyde. Toye was push-master for this flight. If anyone refused, he'd give them a great shove out the door.

The plane engines roared to life.

Noelle took in a deep breath.

_ Here we go again. _

…

On a sunny, Sunday afternoon, Easy dropped out of planes.

It was the smoothest and most perfect jump in history.

They landed in a large grassy field, while equipment fell after them.

You had to move fast, get off that field and get into formation with your Platoon. You didn't want to get hit by anything. Noelle got rid of her chute, grabbed her things and bolted towards a tree line, where others from her Platoon were. Toye was getting everyone sorted, counting heads in his squad. Heffron came over a few minutes later with Guarnere.

Buck ordered everyone to get into formation and the march began.

The people from the town of Son were all out to greet them.

God, they were such a cheerful bunch.

They waved their orange flags at them, came running out of their houses with giant smiles on their faces. They knew they were being liberated. And they hugged, kissed and gave them plenty of food and drinks – beer, milk, apples and honey, mostly. The Dutch were proving to be the loveliest people they had ever met during their time in combat.

Noelle found their smiles contagious.

She ended up grinning back, waving at them.

"Hi!" Noelle called. "How are you?!"

Toye shook his head with a tiny grin, "come on, Nelly. Don't get caught up, huh? We've 'gotta keep moving".

"But it's well wizard, Joe, eh?" She said, enthusiastically, "eh, Joe?"

"Yup, it's great, kid". He said, "we're almost at the bridge, keep on your toes".

Things were fairly quiet while they moved towards the bridge at Wilhelmina. But just as they were about half a mile in front of the bridge, a machine-gun and a German 88 fired right at them.

**Bam!**

One of the shells hit a big department store window and the impact threw Heffron and Noelle across the street. They were both knocked out, lying side by side. And another 88 blasted up the bridge, big chunks of debris flew everywhere. So, they hit the dirt and fired back at them.

Heffron came to first.

And though dizzy, he hoisted his gun over his shoulder and looked towards Noelle.

"Nelly". He said, giving her a nudge.

She groaned, "what the fuck happened like?"

He snorted, "we got knocked the fuck out, that's what".

Noelle slowly sat up and grabbed her rifle, "best get – Babe, your hand".

She whispered, taking a look at his hand.

There was a deep cut, some shrapnel had sliced his hand.

Heffron shook his head, "I'm fine – come on, Nelly".

So, they both got onto their feet and started to fire back.

Noelle acted as his assistant machine-gunner, they couldn't find Jim at the moment.

They set up the bi-pod in the dirt, got down and started to fire out.

She fed the belt of ammo into the gun, so it didn't get jammed.

And Heffron was amazing as a machine-gunner, that guy had the perfect aim.

The other machine-gunners laid down perfect covering fire and they pushed those Germans back. Heffron huffed out a strange laugh, Noelle smiled softly and nudged his arm.

"You're wizard, Babe".

He slowly shook his head, "thanks for stepping in, Nelly".

"Anytime".

There was Heffron's first taste of combat.

Noelle was proud of him.

Taking his arm, they both got onto their feet, staring at the bridge.

They faced the problem of not having a bridge now.

Winters had to call in for engineers because they needed something strong enough to get the tanks across.

Noelle saw the same look of concern in the other guys faces.

_ What the hell were they going to do now? _

So, she and Heffron helped out with gathering strong wood to build up a make-shift bridge.

Noelle wasn't a builder, she could dig a hole, but she couldn't build a bridge.

And Carson figured he could swim across the river and grab the rowing boats from the other side. Peacock didn't want him going alone, so he picked Noelle to go with him. She refused at first, because she couldn't swim. But Peacock used his rank and power over her.

"You will help Corporal Carson across that river, Corporal Stewart".

Noelle nodded, "yes, sir".

Looks like she was learning how to swim after all.

Not only was this a terrible idea, but their uniforms were going to be soaked.

Carson was nervous for her.

"If 'a drown Gordy, then 'am 'gonna kill him".

He laughed nervously, "alright, lets go".

Noelle got into the water, which wasn't as warm as she thought.

It was cold, not freezing but not pleasant either.

Carson stayed right by her and the pair of them moved forwards.

When the water got up to her chest, Noelle panicked a little.

"Right – hold on, Gordy".

He leaned forwards, "kick your legs, push your arms out".

Noelle was mimicking his breast stroke, which turned out to be okay.

Halfway into their little swim, however, her arms and legs grew tired.

They were by the boat, wading water.

Noelle wasn't used to it, her head started to go down slowly.

Carson gave up on the boat idea and grabbed her instead.

He pulled her up, arms wrapped around her waist, while he swam them back to shore. Noelle was coughing up water, spluttering everywhere. She was panicking, that's what made the whole situation worse. But Carson remained calm, got her to shore and sat her down on the bank.

A few guys came over, wrapping them both with blankets.

Winters was pissed at Peacock for putting them in danger, especially Noelle.

Peacock knew she couldn't swim.

Heffron wrapped his arm around her, the blanket was still over her body.

"He knew 'a couldn't swim". She whispered, voice hoarse and croaky. "Why wouldn't he listen?"

"Hell if I know, Nelly". He was pissed off too, "that idiot".

The both wondered back to their squad, Toye hadn't seen them since they entered Son

"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked them.

Heffron smiled, "we got tied up for a while".

Noelle gave her squad leader a tired smile, "all's well, Joe".

"Dig in, alright?" He said, "Nelly, help me gather everyone. Heffron, dig a hole".

Noelle and Toye got the squad together and everyone started to dig in for the night.

She made sure the guys had all their supplies together, while Toye spoke with Guarnere, trying to find out what the plan was for the morning. Clyde seemed to be doing okay, his spirts were high and he was feeling optimistic about the objective set for tomorrow morning.

What happened earlier didn't seem to affect them.

It was another obstacle they'd need to get over.

Which they would.

…

Eindhoven was just one crazy party.

The streets were so crowded, you could barely get through.

The people of Eindhoven were going nuts over them!

It was like Son, times one hundred.

Orange banners everywhere, women kissing the troops.

People were giving them more food and drinks.

Noelle and her Platoon were the first into Eindhoven.

As soon as she stepped inside, Noelle lost her Platoon.

Women had soon grabbed them away from her, Noelle was lost among the sea of happy and cheering people. For her, it was like being in a nightmare, she hated it. Son was fine, Son didn't have as much people and they were grabbing them left, right and centre. This crowed was too much for Noelle.

They were loud and aggressively friendly.

And it wasn't like she disliked them for scaring the hell out of her, Noelle could understand why they were acting the way they were. Their freedom had been ripped away from them, for almost five years and now, finally, they were being liberated.

The Germans were out of their town, their country because of these troopers. But at that moment, Noelle wasn't thinking about that, she was thinking these people were going to trample her to death, or she'd suffocate among them.

Either way, it didn't sit well with her.

Noelle was standing there, as still as a statue.

And then she was knocked down, on her hands and knees on the road.

She covered her ears with her hands, hoping to drown the noise out.

Mortar shells, 88's and MG42's, she could handle.

Cheering and overcrowding, she hated.

It wasn't like being at that Glenn Miller concert, they were sat down and safe.

But not out here, Noelle didn't feel safe.

And while sitting there, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Noelle saw more bodies move around her.

She turned to face them, and saw a few guys dragging some woman to the middle of the road. From there, they beat them, tore off their clothes and shaved their heads. The women were crying, blood running down their faces. Slowly, Noelle's hands moved away from her ears.

_ What the fuck was going on? _

These women looked terrified. They were pleading for them to stop, tears and blood running down their faces. No one helped, the crowed were cheering them on to beat them more. It was all very confusing and concerning for Noelle. And it hit a few nerves, but she was stuck to the ground.

** Bang! **

Noelle flinched and turned towards the sound.

** Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Men were being shot in the head.

Falling down, with a great thump.

Noelle was breathing heavily and fast, not knowing where to look.

Her hands hovered above her ears, eyes wide and full of fear.

While all of this was going on, people were still celebrating. And more of Easy and 2nd Battalion started to arrive into the town, which made the cheering worse.

A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Noelle jumped and sharply looked up.

"Donnie?"

Malarkey grabbed her hand, "come on, Nelly".

Giving the tiniest of nods, Noelle was soon pulled onto her feet.

He led her towards a pavement, where other guys from 2nd were.

Toye sighed, "where the hell were you, huh?"

From there, they secured the bridges over the Dommel River.

And all they could do now was wait until the British tanks arrived.

However, they didn't arrive until later on. And it started to piss them off, when they set up housekeeping in the middle of town and stopped for a cup of tea. Winters got outpost set up all around town and by the bridge. Heffron and Jim were set up on a foothill going over a cannel next to a row of houses.

Noelle sat in her foxhole with Clyde.

She was fairly quiet, trying to process everything.

The men were shot, and the women were beaten because they had collaborated with the Germans. They messed up a lot in regard to the Dutch resistance efforts to help their country. So, Noelle could understand their fury and sense of justice in the matter. But she hated seeing what she saw, and she hated the pity she felt towards those women.

"Here". Clyde handed her a beer, "Hoobler brought us some".

Smiling a little, Noelle took the bottle.

"That was nice of him, huh?"

She nodded, unscrewing the cap. "It was, aye".

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

Noelle shrugged, taking a sip.

"No idea". She replied, once she swallowed the liquid. "'A could find out?"

They had dug foxholes in Tongelre, a suburb on the east side of Eindhoven.

For those who weren't on OP, the celebration in town continued.

Some of the men spent the night in the Dutch houses. Noelle decided herself and Clyde could take one OP for the night, letting her friends have some fun.

"It's fine, Nelly darling". Clyde told her.

Noelle put down the binoculars, after she had a look around.

"Quiet". She mumbled.

"Think they'll come back?"

"The Krauts?"

Clyde nodded, "yeah".

Noelle shrugged, "maybe…that guy, John van Kooijk. He told us who the traitors and that were". She told him, "if anything's 'gonna happen, he'll probably know first".

"And he works for the Dutch underground?"

"Aye".

"Have you talked to him?"

"'A haven't, no". Noelle picked up the binoculars again, "how?"

Clyde shrugged, "just wondered". He rubbed his lips together, "I wasn't so fond of seeing what happened to those women, Nelly".

She sighed, "just don't talk about it, Clyde, 'cause we can't do anything".

"I know you didn't-"

"no".

Noelle lowered the binoculars, looking up at him.

"But 'a won't be saying anything about it again, Clyde".

He frowned, "why?"

She cleared her throat, looking away from him. "'Cause a feel bad for them. And that's 'no right".

Clyde placed a hand on her shoulder, "me too, Nelly".

Noelle's lips twitched, she looked back up at him. "You remind me of him, you know".

His face softened, "Jimmy?"

She nodded, "sometimes…you's were both dramatic as fuck".

Clyde choked out a tiny laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment, Nelly darling".

Noelle smiled, "you should".

The pair of them stayed on OP for the entire night.

When they weren't watching the line, they were talking quietly.

They didn't get any sleep, not a lot of guys did.

And they had orders to move out with the Cromwell tanks to Nuenen. The British tanks, those were, and around six of them were with Easy that morning. Though, the Brits didn't seem to be in a great hurry that morning, so Noelle and Guarnere decided to head over to Able Company and check in on their old Sargent, Diel.

"Bunch of damned donkeys".

Noelle frowned, "who?"

Guarnere tutted, "those Brits. Sipping Goddamn tea".

She snorted, "aye…they're weird, Bill".

When they reached Able, Noelle took Guarnere over towards a familiar face.

It was Hall's buddy.

And when he saw Noelle, he smiled a little.

"Glad to see you're still kicking".

"You too". She mumbled softly.

"Where's Lieutenant Diel?" Guarnere asked him.

He sighed, "you just missed him". He said to them, "he was on the road and a shell hit him. Cut him right in half".

Noelle placed a hand on her chest, she wasn't expecting that.

Guarnere looked to be in the same state of shock.

"I'm sorry". Hall's friend said quietly, "I know he was a good friend of yours".

Their Platoon Sargent shook his head, "don't be – come on, Nelly".

Noelle turned away from Hall's friend and walked with Guarnere.

The two of them were quiet, not knowing what to say.

Diel was a great Platoon Sargent and a fantastic 1st Sargent.

And most importantly, he was Guarnere's good friend.

"Hey, wait!" Hall's friend called back to them.

The pair stopped and turned back around.

The Able Company Corporal handed Guarnere Diel's dog tags.

"They'd be better with you". He told him, "you were closer".

Guarnere looked down at the tags for a moment, before looking back at him.

"Thank you".

Hall's friend clapped his shoulder, "see you around".

Guarnere and Noelle began walking back again.

"Don't think about this, Nelly". He told her gruffly, "I don't want you dead".

She gave a small nod, "'awright, Bill".

"We've just 'gotta get fired up, Nelly". He went on, "just 'gotta keep going".

Noelle placed a quiet hand on his arm, looking at him.

"Bill, 'a know". She said, gently but firmly.

Guarnere sighed, nodding. "Of course, you do".

"'Awright, let's 'no worry about me". She mumbled, "what's the plan?"

"March towards Nuenen". He said, "tactical columns, tanks are in the middle. It's supposed to be quiet".

Noelle faced the front, "old men and kids, eh?"

Guarnere snorted, "yeah, we'll see".

When they got back to Easy, everyone was getting ready to leave.

Noelle was reaching her squad, when Malarkey came over to her.

He smiled and placed two cookies into her hand.

She pulled a face, "where'd these come from?"

"Thank the Dutch".

Smiling, Noelle placed one in her pocket, the other in her mouth and climbed up onto a tank.

"Thanks, Donnie!"

Malarkey smiled at her, "have fun up there, Nelly".

Noelle took a bite from her a cookie.

"'A will now".


	21. Chapter 21

Noelle quite liked the view from the tank.

Some of the Dutch were still cheering them on while they marched on the road.

They would come out of their houses, waving at them.

And they passed some beautiful buildings, old country inns and farmhouses.

She had ended up breaking her second cookie in half, giving a piece to Clyde.

They took a secondary road in; the land was all flat here. It was all farmland.

They were in a plain view, right out in the open.

The roads were raised no more than two feet high, with drainage ditches on either side of them. Noelle didn't like the look of this. They were just on the outskirts of Nuenen when the tanks came to a stop and Lieutenant Brewer stepped out onto the road, right out in the open.

Noelle couldn't see him, but she could hear Bull call for him and a second later, one shot from a rifle fired out from one of the farmhouses in town. Brewer was hit on the neck, he fell to the ground. And then, there came a rumbling, about four hundred yards away. It was a German tank.

Everyone got down from their tanks, taking cover in the ditches.

One of the Cromwell's fired out at the German tank, hitting it.

Soon, enough, they were pinned down in this ditch, like back in Carentan.

They needed to get into town but an MG42 and mortars from the wooded area prevented them from doing so. Every so often, you'd poke your head up and take a shot, but it didn't make a dent, they'd need to keep moving. 1st Platoon were the first lot into the town, 2nd were still pinned down in the ditch.

Eventually, someone yelled, "gas! Gas!"

The air was thick with smoke. You could hardly see.

Noelle's eyes were burning, she had it in her head that this smoke really was gas and she started to cough like a lunatic. Toye was slapping her on the back, shaking his head.

Everyone panicked, no one had packed their gas mask this time around.

They were all yelling, cursing for not bringing their masks.

Noelle thought they were all going to die in this ditch.

"They're smoke pots!" Toye yelled.

The air quickly cleared, Noelle suddenly felt stupid.

"Who the hell hollered gas?!" Guarnere was pissed but no one said.

They proceeded to move into town.

Inside Nuenen, all was quiet for the time being. The odd German would jump out from time to time during their move up but nothing too serious. Toye got Noelle to lead Clyde, Heffron and Jim. He told them to take the left side, where they'd soon meet up. She gave him a nod, leading the way towards the left. She spotted a large barn and decided to set-up shop, with Malarkey and his mortar squad behind them, about seventy-five yards to the rear with Buck by a church yard.

She got them into position, making sure Heffron and Jim were a few feet behind with their machine-gun to start firing out at any point. Toye was with the others, she could see them across the street. He gave her a nod, she gave him the thumbs up.

"Okay, eyes open". Noelle told the three of them, "just wait, 'awright?"

You could hear the British tanks start to roll into town.

But other than that, it was the occasional gun shot.

Noelle was quiet, much like her friends. They were crouched down beside this large building. Noelle didn't know if it was a barn, or just a storage place. It didn't matter. For that moment, it was their cover and where they'd fire from.

John Martin had warned one of the Brits of a Tiger, which was lurking behind some cover.

But the Brit couldn't see him and when he did, it was too late.

** Boom! **

The cannon shot out, hitting the second British tank.

As soon as that first tank fired out, all hell broke loose.

MG42's just suddenly popped up from buildings, pouring it down on them. More tanks rolled into town and escorting these tanks were many of infantry soldiers. They were in the hornet's nest now, they were completely overrun by tanks and infantry. And the tanks didn't just stay stationary, they chased after you, they'd fire out 88's and blast you with the machine-gun. Tigers were honestly the most brilliant and terrifying weapon the Germans offered.

Everything went flying at them.

Bricks from the buildings, shrapnel from the shells, bullets, 88's, limbs and derbies.

Troops went flying into the air from impact if they were standing too close.

But try as they might, Easy fired back.

Noelle, Jim, Clyde and Heffron were pinned down by the MG42 on the roof.

It turned out, this barn was a terrible idea for cover.

She needed to get them back towards Buck.

"Babe, Jim! Get on that machine-gun!"

While they set up and stayed low, Noelle gave Clyde a nod.

"Get to Buck, Clyde!"

Noelle peered around the corner, shooting down a couple of Germans who were moving forward with a Tiger.

"Now!" She yelled, "go 'a've got you!"

Noelle turned back to cover, looking at Heffron and Jim.

"As soon as Clyde's back, get to Buck as well!"

Heffron gave her a nod.

"'A'll move with you's!"

Clyde got up when the MG42 was being loaded, he had around ten seconds.

But it all happened in slow motion.

Once that gun was fired up and ready to go.

**_ Brrrrrt!_**

The bullets went right through his chest.

Clyde's whole body flailed around, moving like wobbly jelly from the blast.

_** Brrrrrt! **_

And he went down, not moving anymore.

Noelle's whole face paled, she slumped down to the ground.

Everything went very quiet, despite all the noise going on around her.

She couldn't hear those cries for a medic, she couldn't hear the blasts.

All she could see was Clyde, lying dead on the ground.

Noelle's eyes were pulled away from him, soon landing on Buck.

"Rifle grenade! MG42, 10'o'clock, nail 'em!"

Buck saw that they were pinned down.

"Stay there!" He told Noelle, "don't move, Thumper!"

Honestly, she couldn't move even if she had to.

Noelle pressed her back up against the wall.

The rifle grenade shot out, blasting the MG42 down.

"Babe, Jim – go!" Noelle urged.

The three of them got up and started running.

Before she could reach Buck, she had to get Clyde's tags, so she could send them back to his parents. But just as she placed them into her pocket and closed his eyelids, Germans started to open fire, raining down around her. Noelle got up and sprinted in the other direction, away from Buck, away from Heffron and Jim, away from safety.

Noelle ran across the street.

A Tiger ran right at her.

She ran faster, while the Tiger started to blast the houses in front of her. It was a very surreal moment, being chased by this German tank, Noelle would never forget it. She was terrified, her heart was beating wildly against her chest, her lungs burned, and her feet were creating smoke, like from doing the jitterbug with Heffron. And that's all she could think about while running away from this Tiger, dancing away with Heffron.

God, she loved that night.

What a thing to be thinking about.

Noelle jumped right into a ditch, while the Tiger fired out.

The shell flew right over her head, crashing through the bushes and exploding in a field.

"Nelly!"

It was Malarkey.

He was with Buck, Toye, Guarnere and Heffron.

Noelle looked at him for a few moments, before sitting up.

"Babe – where's Jim?!"

"Back with Eddie, Nelly!"

Noelle sighed threw her nose.

Thank God Jim was okay.

_Ping! _

"Shit!" Buck was down.

A bullet, it hit his ass. Went right through both cheeks.

What was it with Easy, and getting hit in the ass?

Someone called for medic, while Malarkey and Guarnere got down with Buck.

"Your ass, boss?" Guarnere asked.

"She always said my big ass would get in the way".

Noelle choked out a tiny laugh.

Buck gave her a tight smile, "alright, you all get out of here".

"Are you nuts?!" Malarkey exclaimed.

"Let the 'frigging Germans take care of me". He said, above the sound of machine-gun fire and much, much more. "Take care of yourselves".

There was not a chance of that ever happening, not to Buck Compton.

But Buck weighed around 220 pounds of solid muscles. They'd need to get creative. But then Guarnere led Malarkey, Toye, Heffron and Noelle back into town.

"Let's get that door!" Guarnere said, "we'll use that!"

So, they ripped down a door and brought it back to the ditch.

Gene was busy patching him up when they arrived.

They got Buck face down on that door, pulled it up a little and dragged him back towards the trucks and retreating tanks. Nixon had arrived with those trucks, to get everyone back to Eindhoven for their withdrawal. Noelle had never been so glad to see him, or Captain Winters in all her life. Besides from when she dropped into Normandy alone.

Once Buck was on a truck, Noelle and Heffron ran back and found a spot in the ditch to give covering fire for their withdrawal. Like always, she fed the bullets, he shot out. They continue to shoot until they were both sure everyone had made their way down that road and towards the trucks. Heffron picked up his gun, Noelle got onto her feet.

** Bam! **

A shell broke them apart.

Heffron went one way, she went the other.

The only thing was, when the smoke cleared, Heffron couldn't find Noelle.

"Nelly!" He yelled.

He ran towards the other ditch, she wasn't there.

_ Where the fuck was she? _

…

When Noelle opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything.

Something heavy was on top of her and she could smell blood.

Nose twitching, she pressed her hands up against whatever was on top of her and discovered it was a body. Face scrunching up, Noelle gave the body a push – it didn't budge. She tried again; nothing, it wasn't moving. Sighing, Noelle had no other choice but to roll away from underneath. And she did just that, Noelle could soon feel the fresh air hit her face and she let out a long breath, before taking a deep one in.

It was dark.

Noelle must have been knocked out and decided just to grab a few hours of sleep at the same time. She couldn't blame herself, Noelle hadn't slept since they dropped into Holland. And here she was, lying on the grass in a ditch. She could remember the blast, she flew right across the road and a body must have fallen on top of her after. Poor Heffron, he probably worried himself when he couldn't find her.

Noelle put on her helmet and grabbed her rifle.

She was about to scout the area out, see how bad it was.

But she heard it before she saw it.

Noelle rolled right back under that body.

This town was still swarming with Germans.

She could hear them, marching up and down the road.

The tanks were still on fire, the odd shot was still being fired out.

Noelle was in the thick of it, she was in deep trouble.

She just had to think now, what was her next move?

Playing dead seemed to be the only option.

Noelle stayed under that dead body for a couple of hours.

And she rolled towards a hedge, landing back into a field.

The Germans had soon moved on towards Eindhoven, not that Noelle knew at the moment. But they were planning to bomb the town centre. Making Easy feel terrible. They had only liberated that town yesterday and now; the Germans were going to bomb it once again.

At the bottom of the field, Noelle spotted a farmhouse.

It was her only option until she got back with Easy.

She ran, staying low, all the way to the end of the field.

Noelle carefully opened the door, turning her back to the barn to close it.

She then heard the click of a gun.

Noelle stilled, raising her hands.

"Bad move".

Her shoulders dropped, she turned around and looked up.

"Bull".

Sargent Randleman smirked.

"Good to see you, Nelly".

Noelle shook her head, "'a feel better seeing you – what's going on?"

They both walked towards the back of the barn, entering a stable.

Bull had set up camp there, it seemed.

"Got a piece of tank shell in my shoulder".

Noelle swallowed thickly, sitting on her knees.

"Let me see then, Bull".

Bull turned his back to her, sitting in front.

Noelle ripped open his jacket and shirt underneath, revealing a wound on his shoulder. She could just about see the piece of metal inside, though it was lodged in there, his skin was blanketing it. Noelle pressed her fingers on either side of the wound, trying to squeeze the metal out but it wouldn't budge.

"Jesus". Bull hissed.

"Sorry". Noelle whispered, "'a can't get it, Bull".

He reached towards his ankle, pulling out a knife. "Try this".

She took the knife and reached into her bag, bringing out the bottle of beer from last night.

Noelle drenched the knife with beer, took a swig herself and got to work.

She dug the knife into his wound, right into his skin, until she reached the bottom of the piece of tank. Once there, she used the knife and her hands to bring it out. Noelle gagged a couple of times, not knowing how the medics did it. And once it was out, she tore a piece of fabric from her jacker, wrapped it up into a ball and stuck it in his wound to stem the bleeding.

"Good job, boy".

Noelle leaned over and heaved, bringing up the cookies from earlier today.

Bull reached over, giving her back a pat.

"Sorry". Noelle croaked, wiping her mouth.

"Don't be".

She leaned against the side of the stable.

Bull did as well, though shifted to find a comfortable position.

They both remained quiet for a few moments.

Both wondering about their friends, hoping they made it out okay.

Noelle's mind wondered back to Clyde for a moment.

She could have crumbled, but Bull started to speak.

"How'd you lose 'um?"

"An 88". Noelle whispered, "cut me and Heffron. He went one way, I went the other. Think 'a fell asleep when it knocked me out".

"Impact?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"Got chased by a tank". He said, "ran down this ditch, found some cover".

Noelle sighed and took off her helmet, running a hand through her hair.

"Aye, well-"

"dammit, Nelly". Bull hissed, "how many times are you 'gonna hit your head?"

Noelle frowned, "eh?"

"You're bleeding".

"Fuck sake".

"Yeah".

It was a small gash near the top of her hair line.

Bull wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his jacket, wanting to get a better look at it.

"Is it 'awright?" Noelle asked him.

"Looks fine". He mumbled, "always your head, huh?"

"Explains loads about my person".

Bull smirked, "your personality?"

"Aye, that".

They went quiet again.

And Noelle was about to think about Clyde once more, when headlights suddenly shone into the barn. Bull got up, walking towards the window and staying crouched. He poked his head up and cursed quietly. Bull quickly walked back over to Noelle, took her arm and hid them in the very back of the stable. They were both sitting behind a stable wall, backs pressed up against the side. The barn door opened, Noelle held her breath.

A few Germans walked inside, taking a look around.

Noelle closed her eyes.

Well, if they were going to find them, she hoped her death was quick.

Bull frowned a little, while he looked down at this girl.

She was only eighteen.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Bull carefully peered around the corner of the stable, three Germans had left, one remained behind, he was peeing. Well, at least they were leaving. And when the German had fastened up his trousers, he made to leave the barn.

However, Noelle's foot twitched, knocked against a buck.

The German raised his gun.

"Hallo?" He called out.

Bull let out a tiny sigh.

Noelle felt her heart stop.

_ Shit. _

"Hallo?!"

Not having many options left, Bull got up and carefully walked up behind the soldier.

The German turned around sharply, Bull stabbed him.

He didn't go down straight away.

The German was putting up a little fight, but it was easily won by Bull, who eventually got him on the ground and stabbed him with his bayonet. Noelle was standing by, watching the event unfold and together, they dragged the German to the back of the room and buried him with hay.

They stayed inside a stable, far back in the barn.

Noelle was inching closer to Bull, who eventually wrapped an arm around her.

"'Am sorry, Bull". She croaked.

"Don't be sorry, boy". He told her, in a rare soft voice. "Easily done".

Noelle rubbed her eyes, "'am fucking up, eh?"

Bull shook his head, "no, you're doing just fine".

Reaching inside his pocket, he brought out a chocolate bar and broke it in half.

Bull gave her one half, he took the other.

Noelle leaned against his side, taking a small bite of chocolate.

They ate in silence, eyes occasionally shifting towards the barn door every now and then, always watching for it to open in case more Germans came barging in unexpected. So, it was a tense night. Noelle dosed off every now and then, though would always sit back up sharply, with each and every noise. Bull was still beside her, arm around her shoulders.

"Just the wind". He'd tell her, "it's alright now".

"Sorry".

"Don't be sorry".

…

When first light hit, Noelle opened her eyes and saw Bull at the window.

She put on her helmet, shouldered her rifle and joined him.

"Let's get back, huh?" He said, "looks quiet".

"'Awright, Bull".

They left the barn and the dead German inside.

Noelle hoped the owners of this barn wouldn't get the shock of their lives, though they were probably used to it by now. But outside, Noelle was happy to see the sun. Bull led them back across the field and towards one of the ditches by a road.

"Dammit". He whispered, looking down.

She frowned, following his gaze.

Noelle swallowed, "your boy?"

It was James Miller, a boy from Bull's squad.

The Sargent crouched down and took his dog tags.

Noelle sighed sadly.

James, he was only a year older than Noelle.

Bull placed the tags into his pocket and got back up.

"Let's go, Nelly".

The pair of them walked onto the road, the same road where the trucks had been yesterday during their withdrawal. Noelle could see empty bullets, shells and pieces of limbs lying around, creating the ultimate disaster. It was a hard pill to swallow, after what went down yesterday. They were told resistance would be weak, so, they were confident. And everything just got shattered, right in front of their eyes. Friends were lost, four of them and eleven others were wounded, which included Buck. Noelle wasn't quite sure how her Platoon was going to be run without Buck, but she could only assume Guarnere would hold them together until his return.

She was fairly quiet during their walk down the road.

Bull never disturbed her thoughts, he was busy at thinking too.

But then, a jeep came down the road.

They both stopped, it was a couple of guys from Dog and Able Company.

The guy from Able happened to be Hall's friend.

"Need a lift?" Hall's friend asked, "everyone's been looking for you".

Bull and Noelle squeezed into the front.

Hall's friend clapped Bull on the shoulder, "they'll be happy to see you both".

The jeep didn't get very far, until it stopped again.

Hoobler, Webster, Cobb, Garcia and Hashey came down this dike.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Hoobler asked, with a tiny smirk.

"Glad to see you, boys". Bull said.

"Not as glad as us". Cobb, "bet you thought we'd given up on you there, huh, boss?"

Bull smirked.

"Shut up, Cobb". Hashey said.

"What?"

Webster cleared his throat, "I think we should go back now".

The five of them piled in the back of the jeep.

They started to move down the road once more.

Noelle turned around, facing them.

"Is everyone 'awright?"

"They're fine, Nelly". Hoobler assured her, "took quite a licking yesterday".

"We did". She mumbled, "are you's 'awright?"

"Wouldn't be here otherwise".

Noelle gave a tiny nod.

"Is Joe pissed?"

Hoobler laughed, "man, he's beyond pissed".

She sighed, facing the front again. "Shit".

The welcome they got upon returning to Easy was warm.

Noelle had pats on the backs, squeezes of the shoulder and half hugs.

It felt good to be back, it felt good to see her friends again.

Noelle had doubts that she wouldn't make it out of that one alive. But it was Bull who kept them alive. He was a smart man and tough as nails but under all that, he was compassionate and really took care of everyone in the Company.

Toye wasn't mad, he was just worried.

Huge difference but if someone's worried, they'd sometimes get mad.

Toye was one of those guys, only because he cared a lot about her and his friends. Noelle was apologetic, for more than one reason. It started off with;

"'am sorry for getting lost and that".

Toye sighed, "pain in my ass, kid".

And then, Noelle might have let emotions get the better of her.

"Joe…". She whispered, "Joe, 'a fucking killed him".

Toye frowned.

"'A fucking did". Noelle's voice cracked, "'a fucking killed him, Joe".

"That's enough, Nelly". Toye told her, "don't blame yourself for that, alright? It ain't your fault".

She wasn't listening.

"You saw it". She said, "you saw it, Joe – 'a told him to go, 'a shouldn't have done that".

Toye cleared his throat, setting a firm glare to those who were looking at the pair of them curiously. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her away from the crowd who were greeting Bull. Toye didn't want anyone listening in because that night on the roof, he was glad it was just Noelle and Malarkey with him at the time. Having a "moment" during combat, it wasn't uncommon, but it wasn't something the entire Company should see.

They sat down on the edge of a hastily dug foxhole.

Toye wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Listen in, kid". He said, "I'm 'gonna tell you, you made the right decision yesterday. Alright? I would have done the exact same, I swear that to you, kid".

Noelle looked at her hands, which were resting on her lap.

"Nelly, folks like us". Toye said softly, "well, those other kids who did school, I bet they don't think we're doing shit like this". He told her, "out here, we matter a lot. You matter a lot. You're doing great, I don't 'gotta tell you that, kid. You should already know that".

Toye took in a shaky breath.

"I'm proud of you".

Noelle blinked, looking up at him.

"I'm really fucking proud of you".

She didn't know what else to say.

Noelle only gave him a nod in return.

Toye smiled a little, "good, alright".

He squeezed her arm.

"You 'gonna be alright?"

She nodded again, "'a'll be fine, Joe".

Smiling again, Toye got up.

"Take five, kid". He told her, "we're not moving out just yet".

When he left, Noelle sat on the edge of the foxhole and started to really think about Clyde.

She was going to miss him a lot. He was a great friend to her, Jim and Heffron as well. And it just sucked that he was gone, that she'd never see his smile again. After all that crap with F Company Noelle thought he'd get a break from it all, but nothing like this.

She wondered if his parents knew.

Clyde never told her.

Noelle would write a letter to his parents, telling them that their son was brave, and they should be proud of him. She was proud of him because it didn't matter how wrong the world was about Clyde, Barry, Jimmy and anyone else, they never tried to be the person they wanted them to be.

Noelle stood up.

Her friends were scattered around, talking with one another.

Yesterday had been tough, it was their first retreat.

And it didn't feel good.

"Guess we were wrong, huh?"

She turned around, "sir?"

Nixon snorted softly, "old men and kids".

Noelle bit down on her lip.

She looked up at him, "what happens now, sir?"

He sighed, "looks like we need to find another way into Germany".

Noelle's lips twitched, "maybe, sir".

"Captain Nixon".

She turned around and saw Heffron.

Nixon saluted him back, "I'll see you both around".

"Bye, sir".

When he walked off, Heffron was soon standing in front of her.

Noelle looked at him.

"Jitterbug".

"What?"

Noelle shook her head, "it's stupid, really".

Heffron raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"It's all 'a could think about when that Tiger was on my tail". She said, "what 'a thing to be thinking about, eh? The fucking jitterbug".

Noelle kicked a stone away with the tip of her boot.

Heffron smiled a little, "I'm glad you're okay, Nelly. I – uh – I couldn't find you, we all thought you was – we're just glad you're back".

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him.

"'Am sorry, Babe".

Heffron shook his head, "don't be". He said softly, "that wasn't your fault, Nelly".

He then cleared his throat.

"Malarkey's been looking for you-"

"Donnie?" Noelle whispered, "where is he?"

"He was up at the aid station when you arrived – don't worry, he's fine. He was just helping the medics with the clean-up". Heffron shuddered a little, "anyways, he's looking for you".

She turned away and ran back towards the road, searching the crowd for him.

Unknown to her, Malarkey was doing the same.

Eventually, the two met right in the middle.

And for a few moments, their eyes never broke apart.

Finally, she was back with him again.

Noelle wrapped her arms around him, he held her back.

"Dam you, Nelly". He whispered, "I thought I fucking lost you".

She closed her eyes, "you'll never lose me, Donnie".


	22. Chapter 22

On the 22nd of September, Easy moved out.

Winters got word to move his Company out and head to Uden, on Hell's Highway, to defend the town against a Panzer attack the Dutch underground had warned was coming from Helmond. Regimental HQ Company, with Lieutenant Charles Chase in command, accompanied Easy and the three British tanks in the advanced party.

There were only enough trucks for one hundred or so guys, most of them were walking.

Noelle was one of the lucky ones to get a seat on a truck.

They expected the attack to be much like Nuenen and were anxiously waiting to arrive.

For the most part, the journey was quiet.

And then suddenly.

** Bam! **

A Panzer task force slammed through their column, splitting everyone up.

Noelle, along with seven others, soon found themselves away from the rest of Easy.

She didn't know how it happened, but the firing from that Panzer, it made them lose sight from the others and Guarnere led her, Malarkey and five others into the town of Veghel. From there, it was just utter chaos. Tanks were shooting, bullets were zinging past them, walls were exploding, and everyone was screaming. The Germans had decided to attack Veghel instead of Uden and the eight of them soon found themselves surrounded.

Guarnere, Malarkey, Noelle, Webster, Hoobler, Farris Rice, Don Wiseman, and J.D Henderson.

That's all they had going for them.

And it only got worse.

They were all running around, the civilians were screaming.

And then, the Luftwaffe started to bomb them from the air.

So, they had the Luftwaffe and the tanks shelling them from the ground.

It was terrifying.

They couldn't stay out here.

Guarnere opened up a cellar door from the side of a house, "in here, let's go!"

They all ran down the stairs, boots pounding as loud as their hearts.

Guarnere got in last, closed the flat door and sitting, terrified in the corner of the room, were two Dutch families. The guys from Easy simply gave them very tight smiles, before they sat down in the other corner of the cellar. The eight of them huddled up together, while the bombing continued from about. The impacts were so great, the ceiling was shaking, and bits of chalk and brick came down on their jackets and the stone floor.

But down in this cellar was depressing.

The Dutch were moaning, crying and praying.

It was hard to ignore their fear.

Not that the guys from Easy weren't close to peeing their pants too.

From the noises outside, it was hard to ignore how surrounded they truly were.

Noelle was squished between Guarnere and Malarkey.

It was dark in the cellar, though they could just make out each other's faces.

"Wanna sing something?" Farris asked.

"Me?" Hoobler snorted, "fat-fucking-chance".

Noelle looked up from her hands, "how?"

"I can't sing".

"They're singing". Wiseman said, gesturing towards the Dutch.

"They're scared". Webster pointed out, "as are we".

Hoobler pulled a face, "I ain't that scared".

"Right". Webster smirked, "so, what do we do?"

All eyes looked over at Guarnere.

"We sit here and wait". He told them, "don't be an idiot".

More chalk fell from the ceiling, after a very loud bang from the shelling.

Noelle looked up, rubbing her eyes when some chalk got inside them.

"I'm with you on that one, Bill". Malarkey said.

And they couldn't help but think of the others in Uden.

They were bound to be getting the hell shelled out of them too, in fact, they thought the Germans had annihilated them. All their friends, their brothers. It was hard to think what they'd do now, without the rest of them. Noelle was simply thinking the worst, she wondered if the eight of them were the only ones from Easy, then what the hell would happen to the Company?

They had no idea that their friends were fine, and that they thought the same about those trapped in Veghel. Because honestly, Noelle figured they'd all be dead by the morning at this rate. If they weren't blasted off this earth, then the Germans would take them prisoner. One way or another, their fate didn't look good at that moment in time. And there were so many things Noelle wanted to do before she died.

For starters, she wanted Barry out of prison. And she wanted that stupid law torn down.

Noelle wanted to see her friends faces when this war came to an end.

And she wanted to have her first kiss.

Those were the three things Noelle wanted to see and experience before she died.

The cellar door was pulled open.

Easy got onto their feet, weapons ready to fire.

It was a guy from Dog Company.

"They want us to fight back".

"Are they fucking nuts?!" Guarnere said, "how the hell are we supposed to fight that?!"

He shrugged, "dig in, shoot anything that moves".

"You're moving". Webster muttered.

So, the eight of them were back outside, back to a more dangerous part.

They went into an orchard, digging up foxholes at such a high speed, it would make your head spin. They were each two feet wide, six feet long, four feet deep. Noelle and Malarkey dove into theirs, while heavy artillery continued to pour down on them. The Luftwaffe were still at it, setting houses and buildings on fire, while the Panzers blasted from the ground. The shells were coming in threes. Every time they heard a shell coming over, they'd stick their heads between their knees and when it went off, there was a moment of relief – it didn't hit them.

Being under heavy and intense artillery fire, is every soldier's worst nightmare.

You can't do anything but sit there, helpless and pray you don't get hit.

You're at the mercy of luck.

And it's so loud, you can't hear anything.

Noelle was sure her ears were bleeding from the noise.

It left you shaking, almost weeping.

Malarkey had an arm wrapped around her, Noelle was pressed up against him, almost on his lap. She wasn't ashamed to admit just how terrified she felt that night. Noelle had never been so scared in all her life, the noises frightened her to death. If those shells weren't going to kill her, then it was her own state of fear.

Noelle grabbed his hand.

Three more. Three more. And then three more.

The shelling just wouldn't stop, the Germans had too much time and ammo.

And it was raining too, the foxholes were filling up with water.

If there ever was a break in the shelling, they'd fire back.

_We're still here! _

But the shelling continued, they took cover again.

J.D from 3rd Platoon, he was Heffron's good friend.

And he was a few feet away from them, hunkered down with Guarnere.

Webster was with Wiseman, Hoobler with Farris.

They spread their foxholes out within the orchard.

88's would land close by, but they never hit them.

You never stopped thinking you'd be next though.

Always so sure, the next one would hit you.

Having that fear, hearing those shells, those mortars and MG42's, that lasted all night. They were shelled all night long and they never moved from their foxholes, they stayed hunkered down, waiting for this nightmare to end. And of course, no one got any sleep that night but by late morning, things had quietened down, just enough for them to look up and see what was going on.

All was eerily quiet.

No one dared move.

But Guarnere had to move out, he had to show his guys that it was going to be okay.

And once he was out, the rest sat on the edge of their foxholes.

Noelle's entire body was vibrating. It was no wonder soldiers suffered from combat exhaustion. That was her only thought, while she sat herself down on the edge of the foxhole, Malarkey right next to her. And their hands were still locked together, in such a tight grip.

Guarnere sat down on her other side.

"We're moving back into that cellar". He said, "I don't care".

Malarkey gave a firm nod, "agreed". He said, "everyone okay?"

"Seems to be fine". Guarnere sighed, "you two alright?"

Malarkey gave Noelle's hand a squeeze, "doing fine, Bill".

The Platoon Sargent looked down at Noelle, who was visibly shaken. "Nelly?"

Noelle blinked, giving him a tiny nod.

Guarnere rubbed the back of his neck, "Malark, get her down to that cellar".

Malarkey didn't need to be told twice.

He got her up, though her legs wobbled.

Noelle was soon led towards the cellar doors and they walked inside.

The Dutch families were still there, still crying and praying.

"Watch your step, Nelly". Malarkey told her quietly, while they walked down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom, they both sat down in a corner of the cellar.

She was quiet, staring out towards nothing.

Ah, that familiar thousand-yard stare.

But Noelle would soon snap out of it, because it was quiet down here.

She looked up at Malarkey.

"Donnie?" Noelle whispered.

He looked back at her.

"How'd we get out of that one?"

Malarkey sighed, "I've no idea, Nelly. Maybe it was luck".

Noelle swallowed, eyes shinning with unleashed tears.

He frowned, placing his hand on the side of her face. "Nelly, it's alright".

She took in a shuddering breath, "'a thought we were 'gonna die".

"I know-"

"and the rest, Donnie". Noelle felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Fuck – they're all 'gonna be dead, eh? That's what's 'gonna happen but what'll happen to us, Donnie?"

Malarkey wiped the tear away with his thumb, "don't think about that, Nelly". He said, "let's just get out of this hurdle and then we'll move onto that one".

She closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.

Malarkey watched her nervously, before he placed a hand on the back of her neck, bringing their foreheads together.

Noelle opened her eyes, slowly looking up at him.

Their eyes locked together.

"Until then". She whispered.

And Noelle could have sworn something changed at that moment.

But whatever she had felt, was pushed away.

The Germans shelled them again that afternoon and all through the night.

Only this time, they stayed down in the cellar.

It wasn't less scary, and it wasn't any less dangerous, but it beat getting rained on.

No one got any sleep.

…

The next afternoon, things quietened down.

Guarnere got Noelle and Malarkey up, he wanted to see what was going on.

They put on their helmets, grabbed their rifles and went up the stairs.

Slowly, Guarnere turned the handle and opened the door.

They crept outside, taking cover wherever they could.

An occasional burst of a machine-gun fired out, a mortar went off a block away and bullets pinged here and there. Safer, yes, but still not safe. And the town was in shambles after the licking it took. Civilians were outside their houses, collected their belongings from rubble, or their loved ones, who were dead underneath.

All the while a British tank crew were parked in the street, enjoying their four o'clock tea.

Noelle wanted to scream at them, but she couldn't even form any words.

"Hello, chaps!" One of them called, "our planes and tanks will be arriving just shortly".

Guarnere looked at his watch, "okay-"

"cup of tea?"

"We're fine". Malarkey said, wanting to say more.

So, with the help from the British, they got back into their foxholes and gave those Germans all they had left in them. No one cared anymore, they were all too exhausted. They got trapped in Veghel on the 22nd of September and didn't see a way out until the afternoon of the 24th of September.

And they had to walk back.

J.D was wounded and over Hoobler's shoulders.

They would take it in turns to carry him, they were all exhausted.

When they reached Uden, the first people they saw were Heffron and Toye.

And boy, weren't they relieved to see them.

Soon, they learned that everyone was okay.

Everyone had gotten out of that ordeal alive.

There was mutual elation.

"What the hell happened?" Heffron asked, when he saw the look on their faces.

"Babe, you ain't never ever seen such artillery fire in all your life. You couldn't come out of your hole, you couldn't do anything. They were hitting us from planes, with 88's, everything. It was bad". Guarnere told him, keeping his voice low.

He looked over at Noelle, who still looked pale and shaky.

Heffron sighed, "well, we're digging in here for tonight".

"Good". Guarnere said, "I'll let the Captain know we're here".

Muck and Penkala came racing over.

"Jesus, Don". He clapped his shoulder, "we saw the whole Goddamn thing".

"Are you two okay?" Penkala asked them.

Malarkey squeezed Noelle's hand, "we're fine, fellas. They get you?"

"No, they just got you". Muck told them, "weren't interested in our sorry asses".

"Come on, we're digging in". Penkala said, "let's get you both situated".

Muck and Penkala watched them dig a foxhole, as if they were trying to find the centre of the earther. They could have made that foxhole thirty feet deep. Malarkey eventually said they should probably stop digging, they'd be hitting water soon. Noelle put her trench tool away, while they brought out their rain coats and hunkered down.

Winters was walking up and down the line, he was relieved to see the eight of them back. For he thought they'd either be POW's or dead. And that was a lot of good soldiers to lose in one night. So, when he saw them all, dug in and sitting tight, he smiled to himself.

"How're you two doing?" He asked Malarkey and Noelle.

"Doing just fine, sir". Malarkey replied.

"You were all surrounded". Winters said, "we could see it all happening".

Noelle slowly looked up at the man.

"It's good to see you all back again". He told them, "try and get some rest".

"Yes, sir". They chorused back to him quietly.

When he moved on, the two of them leaned back against the mud.

_ "I'll be seeing you. _

_ In all the old familiar places. _

_ That's the heart of mine embraces. _

_ All day through". _

Toye had started singing.

Noelle found a smile on her lips, she had missed his voice.

"Nelly, I…". Malarkey cleared his throat, "I 'wanna say a lot to you".

She looked at him, "like what?"

"The trouble is". He said, "I just don't 'wanna jinx it".

"You're terrible, Donnie".

Malarkey frowned, looking back at her.

Noelle smiled a little, "jinxing it? What the fuck did you mean like?"

He sighed quietly, shaking his head.

The smiled soon vanished, Noelle took his hand.

"If it means anything then, know this". She said, "we'll say all those things to each other, if we're meant to".

Malarkey's face softened.

Noelle cleared her throat, "'cause 'a reckon one of us will get out of here, Donnie. And if we both do, then we're meant to say those things we've been holding back for ages".

_ "I'll be looking at the moon. _

_ But I'll be seeing you". _

Malarkey nodded slowly, "alright, Nelly".

Noelle smiled again.

"I just figured…Bernice, does she really care about me?"

"Do you care about her?"

Malarkey remained quiet.

Noelle sat up a little, "Donnie, 'a care loads about you".

"I care a lot about you too, Nelly". He told her softly, "a lot more than anyone else".

"And it's 'no selfish". She said.

Malarkey squeezed her hand, "I thought you were 'gonna be a sister to me".

Noelle shook her head, "no…it wasn't meant to be like that, Donnie".

"Well, I know that".

_ "I'll find you in the morning sun. _

_ And when the night is new". _

Malarkey smiled at her, _"I'll be looking at the moon". _

Noelle felt her spine tickle with goose bumps.

_ "But I'll be seeing you"._ He sang quietly to her.

She smiled a little, looking up at him.

_ "It's still the same old story. _

_ A fight for love and glory". _

Malarkey huffed quietly, when she started to sing.

_ "The world will always welcome lovers. _

_ As time goes by". _

Noelle leaned into his side, he wrapped his arm around her.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the next morning, Noelle found out they were heading back to Veghel.

Oh, great. She thought sarcastically.

So, they moved towards Veghel, outside this large open field.

While they waited by the road, this Dutch guy riding a bike came sprinting down the road.

Noelle found that to be a curious sight.

The Dutch guy disappeared.

The Germans started shelling them from across the field.

Luckily for them, Easy were hunkered down in ditches, waiting for the word "go".

When it stopped, you'd poke your head up and see if everyone was okay.

And this Dutch guy comes riding back down on his bike, then back up the road again.

As soon as he was gone, the Germans opened fire once more.

"What the fuck?!" Toye was pissed off.

When the Dutch guy rode back again.

"Someone grab him!"

Peacock and a replacement grabbed the guy off his bike and sure enough, there was a two-way radio under the bike seat. He was taken away, they never saw him again. Noelle was sure they had taken care of all the collaborators in Holland, seemed they had forgotten about this one.

2nd Platoon were leading this attack, Winters was up front.

Noelle was in the back of her squad with Heffron.

Today, she would be his assistant gunner. Toye had told her that this morning.

"Jim's hands cramping up". He said to her, "you're assistant today".

So, she had ammo around her neck.

They advanced into the field, all was quiet.

When suddenly, automatic weapon fire opened up from the right flank. The bullets zinged straight over their heads. Everyone got down, lying flat on their bellies.

"Bring your guns up!" Winters yelled, "fire into those woods!"

"Lieutenant!" Heffron yelled back, "they sound like our thirties!"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"I think you're right!" Winters turned to Noelle, "Nelly, set off the smoke pot!"

She grabbed the pot from her bag, got onto her feet, unclipped it and tossed it near the woods.

When the smoke went off, the firing stopped.

Either Dog or Fox Company had gotten a little eager back there, and opened fire at them.

And Noelle could have sworn she heard someone from that Company say, "sorry".

She almost laughed, Heffron did.

Winters clapped Heffron on the shoulder, "good job, Heffron".

With that said and done, the Germans started to attack.

Noelle and Heffron found a spot and set up the machine-gun, while the rest advanced forward.

Malarkey and Guarnere were behind, blasting out their mortars, never missing. Guarnere would give him the range, they took down a machine-gun nest. And soon, the Tigers came in. Heffron and Noelle switched targets towards the tank, Winters wanted them to fire at the tank. The firing from the Germans was too intense, Winters wanted everyone to pulled back towards the woods.

Heffron, Noelle and the other machine-gunners remained in the middle of the woods, giving them covering fire for their withdrawal. But Noelle noticed they were running low on ammo. Her heart picked up a little.

"Last round!"

"What?!" Heffron asked, through his firing.

"Last round!" She repeated.

He sighed, "better make it count!"

However, Lipton and Floyd were soon issuing out ammo to the gunners.

Noelle took the ammo out of the box, feeding the next round into the gun.

"Thanks, Carwood!" She yelled.

Lipton clapped her shoulder, "you're both doing good!"

But then the German paratroopers began to drop mortars.

They were no match for them, not with the machine-guns.

So, Easy's riflemen covered the machine-gunners withdrawal to the woods.

Noelle collected the ammo, Heffron got his gun.

"Ready?!"

She nodded, "let's go, Babe!"

The firing went on all day, back and forth.

They dug in at night, sitting in their foxhole under constant rain.

Malarkey and his mortar squad fired back and forth on the roadway.

The 502 were under a lot of shelling, they could all hear it from their position.

Basically, they had the Germans from all sides.

Noelle and Heffron were both sitting at the front of their position, machine-gun at the ready. If lot of Germans decided to come from this side, they'd have them pinned down their gun. The rest would soon fire out after. She didn't mind being an assistant gunner, Noelle liked knowing her friends had made it back safely.

Hell's Highway. Quite fitting.

Her eyes were getting heavier by the second, Noelle ended up dropping off.

"Shit – Nelly!"

And her eyes snapped back open, she grabbed the ammo, feeding it into the gun.

Heffron started shooting out.

Noelle didn't know how many were out there, but it was enough for Heffron to act quick.

Winters soon came charging down towards them, wanting to check out what had spooked them. He could make out some Germans, who were trying to set up a mortar. He gave them both a nod, getting back up.

"Keep firing!" He said, "I'll get Malarkey and Guarnere!"

"Sir!" Noelle yelled back, over the gun.

Looks like she wasn't sleeping that night.

But it was fine, good news soon followed.

Early hours the night morning, the Germans pulled back.

The 506th moved forward onto the road and underwent more fierce fire.

Noelle wondered when this would all end, they'd have to pull back eventually.

And Easy eventually did move back to Unden, after doing their job on the highway.

They arrived back into town after dark, cold, wet, miserable and tired.

Winters told them to dig in, they did just that.

They had been on the front line for ten-days straight, everyone could have used a break.

Sleep came easy for Noelle, though she still only had around four or five hours.

The rain kept her up all night and the fear of another shelling.

Seeing the sun and knowing it was daylight, it gave her a sense of fool's peace.

Noelle had a few bites from her ration, sitting on the edge of her foxhole and she admired the sun. It was starting to get a bit chilly now, the morning looked fairly frosty that morning. Winter seemed to be starting early. Not that Noelle wasn't used to cold weather, she was brought up in Scotland, which was always a wet and cold place.

"Hey, Nelly".

Malarkey, Muck and Penkala were soon sitting around the foxhole.

"What's the word?" She asked.

"Guess we're catching a break". Muck said, "best use it wisely, huh?"

"So, who's got the cognac?"

Penkala grinned, "you'll have to ask a certain someone for that".

Noelle stood up, "I'll go and ask him".

There was only one man who get you almost anything in this Company.

And this man belonged in 1st Platoon, he was the first Platoon Sargent.

"Hey, Johnny".

Martin turned around, a smile on his face. "How's it going, Nelly?"

"'Awright". She said, "you know were we can get cognac?"

"Yup". He said, "but first, you 'gotta do something for me".

Noelle nodded, "fair play – what you wanting?"

"These battery packs just came in for the radio". Martin said, "Luz is up at CP, will you give them to him?"

"No bother, Johnny".

"Thanks, Nelly".

So, Noelle took a trip up to CP, which was an almost torn down farmhouse inside the town.

It wasn't a far walk and at the end of it, she'd get a bottle of cognac to share with her friends.

To be fair, they could all use a drink.

Noelle walked inside CP, they didn't have a door, it was torn down.

Inside, she spotted Nixon sitting at a table with Welsh, Peacock walking up a set of stairs with a reluctant Webster following behind him, broom in hand. Looks like Webster was on Garrison duties, yet again. Peacock treated the Private's like shit sometimes, and if he didn't like you, you'd be at the bottom of his list.

Noelle placed the battery packs in one arm and walked into another room, where Luz and Winters were at a table, sorting out a very big radio. She cleared her throat softly, saluting the Captain, who saluted her back.

"Are those the battery packs, Nelly?" Luz asked, with a tired smile.

Noelle walked over to the table, gently setting them down.

"What's your favour in return?"

She grinned, "cognac".

Noelle's eyes went wide then.

"'A meant – eh, it's 'no that at all…it's something else, sir".

Winters snorted softly, shaking his head.

"You're all off duty". He reminded her, "just don't raise any hell".

Her face relaxed, "'awright, sir…best behaviour, promise".

Noelle looked at the pair of them for a moment.

"Can 'a do anything, sir?"

Winters looked at her, "you want a job?"

She nodded, "if you need me to do one, sir".

"Are you bored?"

"Far from it, sir". Noelle said, "but you's look 'awfy busy…so, 'a could do something".

"You 'wanna help Vest with the mail?"

Luz looked up, "mail, sir?"

Winters nodded, "all our letters arrived today".

Noelle smiled, "'a could do that, sir".

So, she helped Vest deliver everyone's letters.

They hadn't had letters since England.

Everyone's morale was lifted.

However, some people like Noelle, they didn't receive any letters.

"Hey, look at this".

But the guys who did get letters, they'd allow them to read theirs.

Everything was shared in Easy, sweets and chocolate from home included.

Still, it was nice seeing their faces light up when they opened letters from home.

And because she didn't have any letters to open, Noelle walked back into CP.

Winters gave her a slightly amused look, "yes, Corporal?"

"Well, 'a don't have mail, sir". She said, "so, can 'a do anything else?"

He cleared his throat, "well, why don't you check the guys supplies? Make sure they have enough rations and water".

"Right away, sir".

Winters never specified which guys to check.

So, Noelle took out a notepad and her pencil, she checked everyone.

She wrote down each name, how much they had left.

And while doing this, Noelle noticed that she was taking down the number of how many guys from Easy they had left in the Company. She hadn't intended on doing so, though it came up 131 enlisted men and officers.

She walked into CP, about an hour later.

Noelle asked Winters quietly, "how's your supplies, sir?"

"We're fine, trooper".

She marked him down.

_ 132\. _

Noelle continued to stare at the number.

"Captain Winters?"

Winters looked at her, "yeah, what is it?"

"How many did we jump with, sir?"

"Uh…officers included, 154".

She swallowed, "it's been ten days, sir?"

He titled his head, frowning a little.

Noelle rubbed her lips together, shaking her head.

Clyde was one of the twenty-two they had lost to sickness, death or wounds.

Only, he wasn't coming back.

Buck was coming back. You'd never keep that man away.

But Clyde wasn't.

Winters continued to look at her, "what's that, Nelly?"

Noelle sighed a little, "we have 132 now, sir. Officers included".

He stayed quiet for a few moments.

She slowly looked up at him.

Winters had a distant look, only for a few moments.

But it was enough to know that he cared about that too.

Noelle's fingers rubbed against each other when she suddenly felt a little anxious about those numbers. This moment, it reminded her of that time back in Benning, the day after she got jumped when she, Hall and a few others went out of camp and got drunk.

She was only sixteen back then. Hard to believe she'd be nineteen in February.

"Sir".

Winters blinked, looking back at her.

"'Am glad you let me look after Clyde".

He wasn't smiling, though a hint of something good reached his eyes.

"'A miss him loads, sir". Noelle admitted quietly, "but 'a think his parents will be proud him, eh, sir?"

He nodded, "they will, trooper".

"And folks like Clyde, they'll be treasured forever, sir".

Winters lips twitched into a small smile.

"You always find brave folk in the weirdest places, sir". Noelle said softly, "like working on a farm, in the pits like Joe, on the docks, at college – they're all over, sir". She said, "and 'a bet they didn't think they'd end up here, in this town 'a've never even heard of".

Noelle smiled a little.

"'A think 'am the luckiest person alive to be around folks like you's, sir".

Winters smiled, "well, we're lucky to have Corporal Stewart along with us".

…

"Have you got it?"

"Soon".

"Is it okay?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Eh…'am no sure, 'a think they're wet".

A collective of groans soon followed.

"How many are wet?"

"Look inside the pack, Nelly-"

"the outer package might be wet; the smokes might be safe".

"Yeah, look inside the packet, Nelly".

Malarkey wondered over to the small group huddled around a wall.

He frowned, "what's going on?"

Luz looked at him, "Cobb said he saw some Lucky Strikes-"

"yeah, like ten packs". Perconte added.

Malarkey pulled a face, "you don't smoke, Frank".

Perconte shrugged, "I'll get a few bucks from a packet".

"So, where is Nelly?"

Cobb looked at him next, "she's under a hole".

Malarkey pushed his face to the front.

Sure enough, under the wall, there was a tunnel.

And it was much tighter than the hedgerow tunnels.

Malarkey crouched in front of the tunnel, looking inside. He could just make out her flash light, which was near the back of this tunnel. He shuddered a little, it didn't look very nice down there.

"Nelly, you okay?"

Noelle shone the light towards his face, "oh, hi, Donnie".

He smiled, "you good?"

"Aye, fine". Noelle was placing the cigarettes into her pocket, "'a saved you, Muck and Penk a packet…Toye, Bill and Jack too". She told him, "they can share between them".

"How many packs?"

"Well, 'a wasn't really counting but like…thirty, 'a think-"

"did she just say fucking thirty?!" Perconte exclaimed, "man, we love you today, Nelly".

Noelle placed the light back down towards the cigarettes, "it's stinking in here, by the way".

Malarkey snorted, "yeah, smells just like you".

"Piss off, Donnie". She said back, with a little laugh. "We all smell".

Malarkey nodded, "alright, that's true".

Noelle packed away all the cigarettes and started to make her way towards the tunnel.

She squeezed in, just fitting.

Malarkey scooted back, giving her room to get out.

Eventually, he grabbed her hand, helping her through the last part.

Noelle smiled, "thanks".

Malarkey smiled back, using his jacket sleeve to wipe the dirt from her forehead and cheeks.

"That's better". He mumbled softly, "I can see your face again".

Keeping some packs for their Platoon, Noelle left the other smokes with 1st.

Her friends were all very happy for the cigarettes.

Especially Toye, who could have kissed her.

They had been in Uden for a few days now, they were in reserve.

No one knew what was to happen next.

Noelle only hoped it wouldn't be as tough as Operation Market Garden.

It didn't fail, not in her eyes. This operation just had too many loose ends. A lot could have been done, to make it easier on them. Like dropping closer to Eindhoven, as the bridge they needed to cross was blown up.

**Bam!**

Malarkey and Noelle sharply turned around.

It was one single gunshot.

"God fucking dammit!"

Sargent Ranney had shot himself, just below the knee.

"There goes my Battlefield Commission".

And there went Ranney, who wouldn't have to fight another day in his life.

Noelle looked at her rifle, "God, that was easily done, Donnie".

Malarkey watched, while the medics tended to Ranney.

They had Mampre back and they still had Roe. But Easy was given a new medic, Ralph Spina. Pepping was assigned to the serious wounded ward of the 83rd General Hospital. He made it into Normandy, though got injured before he met up with Easy. It was comforting having three medics again and a lot less stressful for Roe, who was on his own in Normandy.

Noelle looked at Malarkey, who hadn't commented on the matter.

She took his hand, "Donnie?"

Blinking, he looked at her.

"Yeah, it is, Nelly".

"Are you okay?"

Malarkey nodded and cleared his throat, "yeah, I'm fine…come on, let's hand more of these out".

Noelle wondered what went through his mind.

Maybe he was just as startled as she was?

The topic of Ranney spread around like a wild fire.

Everyone was talking about it.

"Maybe he did it on purpose".

"Nah, not him. He was an apple shiner".

"Getting shot by his own gun…that's 'gotta hurt".

Noelle would have slapped herself if she ended up doing something like that.

God, you just had to be careful around here.

And when it got dark, you were extra careful.

Noelle was sitting on a wall, staring up towards the stars.

For once, it wasn't raining, and the sky was clear.

Malarkey was watching her from a few feet away, she hadn't noticed him yet.

There was a soft smile on his face.

"I like seeing you under the stars".

Noelle smiled, "how come you don't sit with me then?"

"Ah, but the view is perfect from here".

She huffed out a small laugh, "don't be soft, come here".

Malarkey walked towards the wall and jumped up, sitting next to her.

The bricks shifted a little, Noelle grabbed his hand.

She looked at him, "don't fall, Donnie".

He stared back at her, "too late, Nelly".

Noelle's lips twitched, she looked back up towards the stars.

Malarkey continued to look at her.

She sighed, "why don't you tell me now?"

He shook his head, looking away from her.

Noelle frowned, looking at him.

"Donnie, how come you won't just say?"

"Because…what if I say it and something happens?"

"Well, it was better to know, eh?"

Malarkey sighed softly, "you really think that?"

Noelle nodded, "'a do, aye. 'Cause you know my history, 'a know yours. And if 'a've learned anything, Donnie…it's 'no to wait around for something that might not even happen".

He looked back at her.

"You really 'wanna know?"

Noelle nodded.

Malarkey swallowed, squeezing her hand.

"I'll tell you when I knew, how about that?"

Again, she nodded.

Malarkey cleared his throat, "well – I suppose it changed after Glenn Miller".

Noelle pulled a face, "what?"

He shrugged, "yeah…having you there with me, it just felt right".

"That was ages ago, Donnie-"

"I'm sorry, Nelly".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "you know, you don't have to be sorry, Donnie. 'No with me. Cause 'a will always understand the why".

Malarkey smiled at her, "you're amazing, Nelly".

"'Am fuck all compared to you, Donnie".

"That's not true".

"It is". Noelle insisted gently, "your dad might have said your nothing, but you're everything to me, to Muck, Penk, Jack, Joe, Bill – the list fucking goes on, Donnie. You're one of Winters best soldiers as well. You could have even ask him that, that's why he picks you for the hard stuff".

There was a small pause.

"Donnie". Noelle whispered, "when Jimmy died, 'a had no one. And then 'a met you lot and my life changed. But when 'a saw you, that's when 'a knew, it would forever be better".

Malarkey's eyes were shinning a little, "I can't change that, Nelly".

"'Am 'no asking that, Donnie". Noelle said softly, "'a just don't think 'a could be without you, ever".

He nodded slowly.

"It changed after Glenn Miller". He whispered, "because you were with me, and you made it the best night of my life, Nelly". He said, "I couldn't imagine sharing that moment with anyone else".

Noelle placed her head on his shoulder, "me neither, Donnie".

He wrapped an arm around her.

She smiled softly.

"'A don't mind this, Donnie".

Malarkey smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Me neither, Nelly".


	24. Chapter 24

On the 2nd of October, the 506th moved out.

They got onto trucks, not knowing where they were going. Which wasn't unusual for them. However, they found out on the way there, that they were heading up to Nijmegen, where the 82nd Airborne had captured the bridge that would allow the English tanks to cross over towards Arnhem. The entire 506th were taking up new positions on the "Island". It was a massive stretch of land squished between two rivers; the Waal and the lower Rhine.

Their mission was the fight the Germans on this stretch of land. They were going to be surrounded by high dikes, with narrow roads on top. The Germans occupied the east half, they had the west. It seemed the Germans wanted it all now and had launched an offensive to make it theirs.

However, their first priority were showers. And there were showers waiting for them, apparently. Noelle was very excited by this fact, they all stunk and needed to get the mud off their bodies. In fact, they'd need new uniforms too, everything was drenched in rain, mud, blood and sweat. The very smell of her, made Noelle feel sick.

Could have just been this journey though, which was their longest yet.

The trucks moved just above a walking pace, going over potholes and bumps on the road.

She was leaning back against the truck, arm around her stomach.

Toye was eyeing her carefully, much like that practice jump back in training.

Luckily for him, Noelle could easily jump right off this truck.

Probably lucky for everyone else, to be honest.

No jump for Noelle was needed, they reached the bridge, and everyone got out.

One of the Canadian soldiers informed them, that the Germans blew the showers up.

Noelle almost cried on the spot.

That just wasn't fair!

British soldiers met the Company in Zetten and escorted them to their new positions.

It was a three hour march and soon, they were dropped off at a position along a dike, by the Lower Rhine river. The dikes were huge, maybe two stories high to keep the area from flooding. They had the roads on top of them and then they sloped down on the sides. They were steep enough, you couldn't see what was on the other side of them if you were on flat ground. So, they dug in behind the dikes and their front line was along the dike, to prevent the Germans from coming over. Around them was a clump of houses, with a kilometre or so, of flat, soggy, grazing land between the river and the dike. The area was littered with dead animals, burnt houses, empty machine-gun belts and ammo boxes. This was no man's land.

It was the pigs.

Noelle saw a pig eating a dead body.

She looked over at Malarkey, who was staring with a blank expression.

After digging in, Noelle wasn't very hungry.

They could hear a few motorbikes zooming from behind the dike, German bikes.

She clutched her rifle tightly, feeling a flicker of fear.

_Were they coming over? _

But they didn't, they moved away.

It started to rain then, which was just normal for Easy.

God, it always rained.

"Least we sort of get a shower".

"That's 'no funny, Jack".

Jackson smiled, "it is".

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"It's a bit funny". She eventually mumbled.

He grinned, nudging her shoulder.

"Could be worse".

Noelle took in her surroundings.

She was about to respond, when something pulled on her trousers.

Looking down, she let out a tiny yelp and stood up.

"Get down, you stupid mick!" Guarnere hissed.

Noelle was kicking her leg, "it's a rat!"

"I don't care if it's fucking Hitler, get down!"

When the rat was gone, Noelle sat back down.

"Aye, you would".

Guarnere looked back to her, "what's that?"

"You would too care if it was Hitler". She said, "we'd all care".

He sighed, "it's a figure of speech – don't matter, just quit being so dramatic".

Jackson chuckled quietly.

Noelle glared at her knees, "'a wasn't". She mumbled.

Guarnere sighed, "Nelly, I ain't even 'gonna argue with you".

She remained quiet.

He gave himself a nod, "alright, good".

Malarkey smirked, while he looked over at her.

Noelle stayed quiet for a further minute.

"But you would care, eh?"

"For Gods – yes, Nelly. I would fucking care, we'd all fucking care". Guarnere expressed.

She gave him a toothy grin, "that's what 'a says, Bill".

Penkala laughed, "you're an ass, Nelly".

"Pain in my ass". Toye said lightly.

"This place is a Goddam dump". Heffron said, "who's on first watch tonight?"

"You are". Lieutenant Welsh said, while he checked the line of 2nd Platoon. "Everyone dug in?"

"Yes, sir". Guarnere told him, "just getting the little crackers to sleep".

Welsh snorted, "Corporal Stewart, you might 'wanna keep your distaste for rats down".

Noelle gave him a sheepish smile, "'a will, sir".

"Alright, get some rest, all of you". Welsh said, "we don't know when the Krauts will 'wanna attack. We're not sure on that".

"Yes, sir".

"We're spread out, we'll be doing patrols and relying on OP's, radios and runners for communication". He told them, "this land is around six-miles, we've got 1st Platoon in the front, we're in the middle, 3rds on the rear". Welsh then added, "CP is at Randwijk, by the houses".

Noelle didn't think she'd sleep well that night.

It was raining, she was feeling sick from the pigs and it was tense.

It rained all night and it continue to rain in the morning.

Her poncho wasn't so waterproof anymore.

Noelle was soaked to the skin.

And because it was now October, it was very cold during the night and mornings. Noelle was shivering, teeth chattering together. She sneezed, while getting out of her foxhole. The only way to distract her from feeling miserable, was a job. And because they were new here, there were plenty of patrols and OP's to be done that morning.

Toye split his squad.

Noelle, Jackson, Jim and Heffron took out one side, the rest took the other.

They were headed south, along the dike and towards a farmhouse.

On their way, they passed 1st Platoon, who looked just as wet and miserable as them.

They were nearing a windmill on the south bank of a dike, where a building was.

Winters wanted that to be an outpost but first, he needed to make sure it was suitable.

Noelle walked into the building first.

The door swung open, she waited for noise.

Nothing, this place was empty.

She turned around, gesturing for the rest to get in.

From there, they started to set this place up.

They put holes in the walls for spying out from, set-up wiring for radios.

This building was beside a north-south road that ran to a ferry crossing on the river to the north, and then back to the small village of Nijmegen to the south. It was a perfect place for an outpost, you could see the river clearly from here.

Noelle was still shaking from the cold and being wet.

Jim took over the wiring for her, because her hands were shaking so much.

"Okay, Nelly?" Jackson asked.

She nodded, "aye, 'am just cold".

"Nelly, did you bring your knife?" Jim asked, "I 'gotta cut this wire".

"Aye, 'a got mine".

Reaching towards her ankle, Noelle brought out her knife and handed it to him.

"Thanks".

She was starting to feel a little ill.

Noelle was sure she had caught a bad chill, or perhaps it was something else.

A lot of things went around.

Dysentery, the flu, a common cold, gastroenteritis – anything, really.

Noelle had been lucky so far, she couldn't say the same for her friends.

And the reason those illnesses came back, was due to their poor hygiene.

So, whatever she was coming down with, Noelle hoped it was short lived.

They got back to the line, Noelle and Jim walked over to CP, wanting to inform Winters that the outpost by the windmill was good to go. When they walked into the barn, the Captain was sitting with Welsh, Peacock and Shames, going over a few things with them.

Jim and Noelle saluted the officers.

It was quiet.

Jim was expecting Noelle to speak, but she was zoned out, with glassy eyes.

"Uh – windmill OP is secure, sir". He said, "it's good to go".

"Good, well done". Winters said, "did you see anything?"

Again, Jim looked over at Noelle.

Nothing.

He shook his head, "no, sir. It was quiet on the south bank".

Welsh frowned, while he looked over at Noelle.

"Alright, and you got the wires set up?" Winters asked.

"We did, sir". Jim replied, figuring Noelle was just being quiet. "We'll hook it up with a radio, once we get our hands on one, sir".

"Speak with Sargent Boyle or Bain". He told him, "they'll fix you up with one".

The barn door soon opened, Lipton came in.

"Captain Winters". He greeted, handing him a sheet of paper. "We're doing good for ammo, our rations are a little low, sir".

Sighing, Winters looked over the list. "Alright, Lipton. Get them all to start looking for food. There's a lot of orchards close by".

"Yes, sir".

Noelle pulled this slightly disgusted face, as if something turned her senses.

She didn't feel very good.

Her body ached with chills, she felt sick and her head hurt.

Not that there was anything they could do; the Germans didn't care if you were sick.

You just had to live with it, until it went away.

"Oh, Nelly". Lipton said, "this got lost".

Soon, an envelope was placed in her hands.

"Happens all the time, usually never finds the person". He said.

Noelle frowned a little.

_ Who could that be from? _

Clearing her throat, Noelle placed the envelope into her pocket.

"Thanks, Sarge".

They left CP.

Noelle found a quiet spot to read her letter, inside a half-torn house.

She sat, back up against a wall and opened the envelope.

She set the letter onto her knees, which were drawn up.

_ "Dear Corporal Stewart, _

_ My name is PC James. _

_ I am writing to inform you, of the recent passing of Barry Williamson. He had placed you down as someone to be contacted in case of any emergencies. It is with regret to inform you that he took his own life, on the 17th of September. I will not go into detail._

_ Regards, _

_ PC James"._

She wondered if he might have said more, if Barry hadn't been in love with Jimmy.

The letter was short, to the point and held no sympathy and remorse.

If anything, Noelle felt angry.

She felt angry at PC James, the world and Barry for leaving.

If Noelle had anyone back in Scotland left, it was Barry.

That was it, now she had no one back home.

Getting onto her feet, Noelle turned around and punched the wall.

_ Ouch. _

Noelle clutched her hand, letting out a series of quiet curse words.

That was stupid.

Looking at her hand, she flexed it. At least it wasn't broken.

"Nelly-"

"what?!"

Noelle turned to face Guarnere.

And he wasn't happy.

"Who do you think you're snapping at, huh?"

She tutted, "fuck off…".

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck off!" Noelle really did snap this time.

Guarnere might have given her hell for that but he saw the letter lying on the ground and her hand, which she held carefully against her chest. So, he walked over to her and took her hand carefully into his.

"It's not broken?"

Noelle still looked ready to explode.

She could only shake her head.

Guarnere let go of her hand with a sigh, "you need a moment?"

Noelle needed a day.

"No".

Her face relaxed, anger still there but there was no point in shouting.

Barry wouldn't hear her.

Guarnere's eyes flickered with concern. "What's going on, Nelly?"

"'A can't say right now, Bill". Noelle said, "it's that 'awright?"

He nodded, "yeah – shit – of course, Nelly".

Swallowing back a firm lump, Noelle took in a deep breath.

She wobbled.

Guarnere steadied her, "you alright?"

Noelle placed a hand on her forehead, "'a think 'am sick or something".

"Right, let's get you seated".

They walked back outside and towards her foxhole.

Noelle sat down, trousers getting wet again from the puddle inside the hole.

Guarnere cursed, "fucking rain". He then said, "wait here, I'll see about coffee".

There wasn't much else she could do.

Noelle lost Barry.

And she was sick.

It was a low moment.

…

At around 0330 hours on October 5th, Noelle was sent with a patrol back to the windmill OP.

Sargent Youman, Alley, Lesniewski, Liebgott and Strohl were there too.

Strohl had brought his radio along, so they could check and wiring.

Noelle was in the middle.

And once they reached the road, Youman sent Lensiewski to the top of the dike to check things over. The rest stayed low on the dike, while he got on his belly and reached the top. When he reached the top, Lensiweski saw the outline of a machine-gun set up where the road coming from the ferry to reach the dike. And worse yet, he could make out a German preparing to throw a potato masher at their patrol down on the south base of the dike.

The rest could hear German voices coming from the north.

"Is that you, Youman?" Liebgott called out.

And then, the German threw the grenade.

"Grenade!" Lensiweski called.

** Bang! **

Soon, more German grenades came over the dike.

Noelle covered her head.

** Bang! Bang! Bang! **

"Ah-"

"fucking Christ!"

Lensiweski got hit on the neck by shrapnel.

Alley got blown to the ground by a blast of shrapnel that left thirty-two wounds on his left side, face, neck and arm. Strohl and Liebgott took some minor injuries, the radio got blown away. Noelle got let off lightly, a piece of shrapnel sliced the palm of her hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Youman called, "Joe, Strohl! Help me with Alley!"

It was terrifying, Noelle felt as though if she lifted her head, it would get blown off.

"Are we ready to move?!"

She crawled towards the others, "aye!"

They had Alley's arms around their shoulders.

"Let's go!" Youman yelled, "come on-"

"CP?!"

"Yup!"

It was a full kilometre from there point, to Winters CP.

Eventually, Alley claimed he could run.

He didn't run, he limped.

Noelle was in the back, shooting out at every chance she got.

"Bring it in, Nelly!" Strohl yelled, "just leave it! We'll get those assholes later!"

"'Awright!"

"Come on, Alley! We've 'gotta get our asses out of here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

That half a mile back to CP felt like hours.

But things had started to quieten down.

Still, they barged into that barn, Alley now leaning against them because he was close to passing out. Everyone who was awake in that barn quickly got up, they cleared a space on the table, and they got Alley on top, while someone went and grabbed a medic. Liebgott placed a bandage on his neck, giving another bandage to Noelle, for her hand.

The Germans had broken through their lines.

Winters got Floyd to get him a squad.

They gathered fifteen guys, Liebgott went along with them, despite his injuries.

Noelle was still trying to catch her breath, while she stayed back and stuck with Alley.

Lipton looked over at her, "we've 'gotta tell Lieutenant Welsh".

"He's with us". She said, "'a'll go".

"Can you run?"

"Aye".

Lipton nodded, "come back here after, let doc see your hand".

Leaving the barn, Noelle picked up into a run again.

2nd was almost two-miles from CP.

They had run a lot further but after what she had just went through, it took a toll.

Noelle and that patrol, they had just come so close to death.

And when she reached 2nd Platoon, Noelle almost threw-up.

"What the hell are you running for?" Toye asked, "what's going on?"

Noelle ignored him and walked over to Welsh, "sir".

"Yeah, Nelly?"

"Krauts have broken into our lines, south end – crossroads". She said, "Captain has taken fifteen guys from 1st Platoon and Lieb, sir – loads 'eh Krauts".

Noelle was still breathing heavily, while she looked up at him.

She wasn't really sure what she wanted Welsh to do.

Run down there and save the day?

But Noelle continued to stare at him.

"Come with me, Nelly". Welsh said, "we'll head back to CP – Bill, get 2nd ready for a possible attack".

Guarnere was happy to oblige, "yes, sir".

They didn't run back to CP, they walked quickly.

Noelle didn't think she could run at that moment; her lungs were on fire.

And boy, did she feel dizzy.

When they entered the barn, Alley was no longer on the table.

Roe was still there, he must have gotten Alley quickly evacuated.

"Anything, Lip?" Welsh asked.

"Nothing so far, sir". Lipton told him, "he took Boyle with him and his radio, sir".

The Lieutenant wondered over to the radio, "Winters will radio in if he needs us".

"It'll be getting light soon". Lipton said, "I hope they know what they're facing".

Noelle felt her wounded hand itch and looked at it for the first time since Liebgott gave her that bandage. To her shock, the bandage was soaked with blood. Her eyes went as wide as a full moon. No wonder she felt dizzy. And sick, because that wasn't something she wanted to see.

"Gene, 'ma hands all red and that".

Roe took one look at her hand and had her sitting on the table.

He took off the bandage, taking a good look at her hand.

Roe sighed, "well, you didn't get anything major". He said, "I'll see what I can do".

She couldn't look at her cut, she had to face another direction.

The medic had a towel wrapped around her hand, getting the bleeding under control.

Noelle checked her watch, it was coming up for five.

Which meant, it would be getting light soon.

Roe kept the towel on her hand for ten or so minutes.

Lipton and Welsh were having a quiet conversation.

"I'll get the rest of 1st gathered, sir".

"Alright, Lip". He said, "careful out there".

Noelle looked back at Roe, "how's the new medic doing, Gene?"

"He's doing great, Nelly". He replied, "you feeling alright? Your colours back".

Welsh snorted, walking over to them. "Yeah, you looked like a ghost before, kid".

"Did 'a?" Noelle asked, slightly surprised.

"I think you took one look at your hand and got the shock of your life".

Roe smiled, "don't worry, Nelly…it would have scared me too".

The barn door swung open, as if it was in a great rush.

And standing there, panting and sweating was Malarkey.

"Nelly!" He exclaimed, running over to her. "Jesus – the way Bill says your hand was-"

"ah, he likes to paint a good picture". Welsh smirked. "Nelly's fine, Malark".

Shoulders sagging in relief, Malarkey nodded. "Good, sir – Nelly?"

She looked at him, with a smile. "'Am glad you're here, Donnie".

He smiled back at her.

Welsh cleared his throat, "is everyone ready for the word?"

"Uh – yes, sir". Malarkey replied, eyes leaving Noelle's. "Bill's got them all ready, sir".

Roe bandaged up her hand, "you're 'gonna be fine, Nelly".

"Great, cheers, Gene".

She jumped down from the table, feeling loads better.

Winters eventually did radio for Welsh to bring up the balance of 1st Platoon.

Noelle and Malarkey went with them.

They didn't know why, they just figured extra help couldn't go amiss.

Besides, they could always use another mortar and rifle.

Noelle, with the rest from 1st Platoon, found herself in a shallow ditch.

Welsh got everyone into position, before he went off to get Winters.

1st Lieutenant Frank Reis from Battalion HQ was ordered down as well, with his section of light machine-guns. And Noelle noticed the worn faces from her friends. She got down beside Cobb, who was slinging machine-gun ammo around his neck.

"What happened?"

"They got Dukeman".

Noelle paled, "what?"

"They fucking killed him".

She rubbed her lips together, "what are we facing?"

"A platoon, maybe more". He told her, "we got seven down in one blow, Winters wants to head over the field and see what's left up the road and over the dike".

"'Awright". She whispered. "So, we're-"

"fix bayonets". Winters soon came down, "you're with my squad".

Noelle looked up at him, gulping.

"Yes, sir". She croaked.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Floyds taking third squad to the right, we're heading up the middle, Peacocks to the left. Machine-guns will be placed between the columns, giving us covering fire".

Winters, Cobb and Noelle made their way to his squad.

He went over the plan, Hoobler gulped as well when he told them to fix bayonets.

"I'm 'gonna drop a smoke grenade to signal our jump off". Winters told them, "when you see the smoke, get up and run. We've got about two hundred yards of open field".

There was a moment of silence.

"Any questions?"

No one said anything.

Winters have them a little nod, "alright, good. Hang tough".

Noelle's adrenaline was pumping.

She was nervous and anxious to get this part over with.

Fixing her bayonet, she sat in this ditch with her squad, waiting for Winters.

He looked around at his men, before unclipping the smoke grenade and running out of the ditch. Everyone was staring at this grenade to go off, but it didn't. Floyd almost ran out, but Peacock told him to get back down. It was a very tense few seconds.

But the smoke went up, they all jumped out and ran.

They were like a heard of galloping horses.

Boots were stomping on the ground, like a great stampede.

The Germans should have been scared.

They were fearless.

Winters was already there, firing out.

And when they got to the road, everyone got into position and starting firing.

Noelle could see a lot of them.

Loads.

Jesus, Noelle had never seen so many Germans in her life, all in one place.

It was like a duck shoot, like back in Brecourt.

And when she saw one of them head for a machine-gun, Noelle brought out a grenade and tossed it at them. The two guys who were going for that gun, were blasted away.

Hoobler was counting how many he was hitting.

Noelle never made a comment, everyone dealt with it differently.

But then, another Company of Germans came charging from about 100 yards east. They joined the Company they had routed, and Cobb brought out his machine-gun. Noelle moved towards him, taking the ammo from around his neck and feeding the bullets into the gun.

It was just constant firing, one after another.

Noelle was working overtime, just to make sure Cobb never had to take a break.

The intensity of this battle was overwhelming.

She wanted to duck and hide, before the Germans started to really hammer them back.

The Germans fled along the dike, to the road leading back to the river. But they could observe their withdrawal from this position. And they continued to fire at them. Winters never told them stop, they didn't intent to.

While they fired, Winters called for artillery support and another Platoon from Battalion.

He wanted to peruse them down the river and cut off the Germans retreat.

When the Platoon from Fox Company arrived, Winters handed out more ammo and then made plans to advance towards the river. He set up a base of fire, moved half the unit forward one hundred yards, stop, set up another base of fire, and then have the second half of the Platoon leapfrog one hundred yards. They would repeat this manoeuvre towards the river, which was six hundred yards in total.

They conducted four leapfrog movements, with little trouble other than receiving some artillery which hit their left flank. But as they reached the factory buildings, their right rear flank was hit, and Winters decided to leapfrog back to the dike. And just as they were about to pull the last groups over the dike, the Germans blasted them with mortars and artillery fire right on that crossroads.

Noelle didn't need to dive down, she was forcefully pushed down by the impact.

Everything exploded into the air.

They were trapped on this dike, the Germans had them zeroed in.

Noelle lifted her head a little and saw that Boyle had been hit.

Guarnere and Christenson were there to help him.

All around her, she could hear guys screaming and limbs were falling.

_ How am I still alive?_

Her hands were over her ears, it was so loud.

Memories of Veghel soon flashed before her.

And Noelle felt frozen in place.

That was it, she was utterly petrified.

She ended up letting out this scream, which sounded strange coming from her.

"Stop – no!"

God, she might have just lost her mind.

Her whole body was shaking, voice cracking with every scream.

Noelle was curled up into a tight ball, face touching the grass.

_ "Jimmy – stop it!" _

"No!"

Luckily for Noelle, no one could hear her screams of terror.

She wondered what would happen if someone did hear her.

Would they send her away?

And when it stopped, the only source of being so scared were the tears on her cheeks.

She wiped them away quickly and got up, reaching the top of the dike with everyone else.

With things now getting quiet, Noelle learned that the guys they were fighting were from the SS.

Not that it mattered much to her at the time, she just needed to sit down for a bit.

Noelle leaned against one of the grass verges, while trucks and medics came onto the scene to evacuate the wounded. It was pretty busy on top of this road now, 1st Platoon came up to help with the wounded, the medics set about making them coffee, 2nd and 3rd Platoon soon came up as well, just to check on everyone.

Muck, Penkala and Malarkey soon joined Noelle.

They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"That was…".

"Yeah".

It was crazy.


	25. Chapter 25

On October 6th, 2nd Platoon were relieving B Company in a defensive position on the dike.

The strange part was, they brought them up on trucks in broad daylight, on the main road. The Germans had the higher ground, so they figured they could see them. When they got there, one of the replacements from HQ got out and headed to a wooded area, to use the bathroom. A shell exploded and he tore him into pieces.

A piece of him flew over the truck.

Noelle tried to ignore this, while they all quickly got off.

Jim wondered over to her, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Jim?" Heffron frowned.

"My wife…she met another guy". He told them both, "I don't know what's going to happen to our baby".

Heffron looked over at Noelle, who frowned with a shrug.

They didn't even know what to say.

"She can't take your baby, Jim". Noelle told him, "he's your baby too".

Jim sighed, "I just can't believe she'd do this to me, Nelly".

"Her loss, pal". Heffron said, "you're a good guy, she's making a huge mistake-"

"massive mistake-"

"ginormous mistake-"

"even bigger than that!"

Jim stared at the pair of them, before he eventually gave them a small smile.

"Thanks, guys".

Guarnere was taking some of his men to set up a mortar, he gave the rest orders.

They were walking up beside a house to go occupy it, and as B Company was leaving, they told them things had been pretty quiet. But they knew the Germans had a bead around the area. Jim and Toye were up ahead and he turned around to face them.

"Heffron, bring the machine-gun up here".

They both stared up at the back of them, when Jim said.

"Babe, you stay here. Me and Nelly will go with Joe".

Noelle took the machine-gun from Heffron, handing it to Jim, before she took all the ammo and placed it around her neck, like it was some kind of necklace. She and Jim walked over to Toye, who was waiting for them. They were all by the house, Toye was in front, Jim behind and Noelle at the back. As soon as they turned the corner of the house –

** Boom! **

An 88 exploded right on top of them.

Noelle went to one side, Toye to the other and Jim up ahead.

The side of the house came crashing down around them.

And everyone was buried in chalk and debris.

Noelle coughed, popping her head up.

She felt her body, making sure all her limbs were attached.

"Joe? Jim?" She called, voice croaky.

Noelle coughed again, bits of chalk blowing out of her mouth like a dragon.

The smoke was everywhere, it was so thick, she could barely see in front of her.

"Don't move-"

"Joe?!"

"Nelly…don't move". He warned her lowly.

Noelle frowned, "how?"

"Just – kid, don't look, alright?"

She was worried now, "what's going on, like?"

Toye sighed shakily, "Jim's next to you".

"'Awright". She said, "how would that-"

"he's not breathing, kid".

Before Noelle could say anything else, Toye grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, get up".

Once on her feet, the smoke cleared and Heffron walked over to them.

Noelle looked up at Toye, noticing his chewed-up neck from the shrapnel. What she couldn't see, were that the back of his legs was pretty much the same. This was his third time getting hit in four months.

"Don't touch me, I'm hit all over". Toye told Heffron.

Heffron then looked over at Jim.

"He's dead, Babe. I already checked".

Noelle swallowed.

Heffron threw his topcoat over Jim and said a little prayer.

"Joe – let's get you out of here".

He then threw Toye over his shoulders.

"Nelly, get the machine-gun".

Noelle nodded and picked up the gun and ammo.

Heffron would carry Toye all the back to the aid station, while mortars were falling all around him. Noelle stayed back and set up the machine-gun, she started to feed the gun with ammo and started to fire out. For a good few minutes, she did this alone, until Jackson got down next to her and took over as her assistant gunner. They fired from the edge of the dike, while the rifles advanced forward, Malarkey and Guarnere were at the back with the mortars.

She fired out until the first round was completed, Noelle took the gun and Jackson followed her forwards, while the rile squads moved on. They leapfrogged a further three times, until Guarnere told them to fall-back.

Once the rifles were offering them covering fire, Noelle and Jackson fell back with the rest.

She then ran over to Guarnere, "Bill – need eyes on the house".

"Take a squad, go".

"'Awright – Jack, get Eddie and McClung".

For the rest of the day, Noelle and the squad continued to fire out.

Malarkey was backing them up with his mortar squad, hitting the target every time.

It was tiring keeping this house, Noelle just wanted to sleep. So, when the last shot was fired, Noelle told them all to stop firing. They had to save some ammo for the following days, no one knew how long they'd be here for. Besides, they could all use a break.

"Stay here for tonight". She told the squad, "Bill will come by later".

"I ain't complaining". McClung said, "we're indoors".

Malarkey soon came into the half-torn house.

"Nelly, can we talk?"

Noelle got up, put Jackson on watch and left the squad.

She followed Malarkey away from the house, until they were standing a few feet away from it.

She looked at him, Malarkey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heard about Jim…and Joe".

"Joe will be out soon enough".

"Third time getting hit, huh?"

"Yeah".

Malarkey sighed, "shit, Nelly…that could have been you".

Noelle frowned, "but 'am here".

"What if you were standing just a little closer, then what?"

"Donnie-"

"Nelly, I can't…".

He looked away from her, biting his lower lip.

Noelle swallowed.

"Can't what, Donnie?" She whispered, "'cause it's too late for me. If 'a lose you, then 'a'll just have to suffer". Noelle closed the distance between them, "but what 'a can't face, is you 'no being honest with me, Donnie".

Malarkey took in a deep breath.

"Donnie". Noelle whispered, "it doesn't matter anymore…we're here, that's it. We're 'gonna be here until they fucking surrender".

He looked back at her.

Their eyes locked.

"It's up to you, Donnie". She said, "'cause 'a'll always - 'a can say it".

Malarkey swallowed and blinked.

Noelle took his hands, "'a can say it, Donnie…over and over again, you 'wanna hear it?"

A sad look crossed his eyes.

For it would always be, a bittersweet moment.

"Cause 'a do".

The way she said it, it filled the air with an intense amount of passion.

"And this war isn't 'gonna stop me from feeling that, Don Malarkey".

Malarkey continued to stare at her.

"You don't have to say anything". She told him quietly, "but 'a know you want to. That's good enough for me".

Noelle bit down on her quivering lip.

"Shit, Donnie". She whispered, shaking her head. "We just lost Jim".

He pressed their foreheads together.

Eventually, she pressed her face into his chest.

Malarkey wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"But I didn't lose you, Nelly". He said quietly, "I didn't lose you…".

…

On October the 9th, Winters was assigned to 2nd Battalion HQ to serve as Battalion exclusive officer.

It was sad to see him go.

Winters was a Toccoa guy, Noelle's old Platoon leader.

You'd follow that man anywhere, everyone trusted and respected him.

She didn't expect to feel so sad when he told them all.

"Lieutenant Heyliger will be your CO, he was an 81mm mortar Platoon leader in HQ Company of this Battalion". He said to them, "you'll be in good hands".

Winters had gone around each Platoon informing them.

Noelle was with Jackson, Heffron and Eddie at the time.

And she did feel sentimental about it all, Winters wouldn't be leading them anymore.

And she guessed, leaving Easy would be hard for him.

He gave the four of them a tight smile, "alright, hang tough".

"Yes, sir".

Winters got onto his feet, turning to leave part of Toye's squad.

Noelle had taken over the squad until he came back from the aid station.

She hoped it would be soon.

Clearing her throat, Noelle got out of the foxhole.

"Captain Winters?"

He turned around, "yeah, Nelly?"

Noelle frowned, "'am proper sad you're going, sir". She said, "it'll be pure weird without you".

Winters smiled, if not a little sadly.

"I'm sure you'll all keep on doing great, trooper". He said to her, "right?"

He wasn't asking for confirmation.

Noelle just didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, sir". She said quietly, feeling her eyes sting. "Aye, we'll be wizard, sir".

Winters clapped her shoulder, "okay, that's good, Nelly".

When he left, Noelle got back to the squad.

She cleared her throat, "right, here's the plan-"

"this is shit". Heffron whispered.

Noelle shook her head, "nah – Moose is good, eh? He's a mortar-man, he knows what he's doing, Babe".

"Winters was great-"

"you're talking like he's 'no alive". She said, "he's at Battalion. Just down the road".

Jackson sighed, "I can't take another patrol, Nelly. I can't do it".

Noelle looked at him, "you believed in Santa for eight years Jack, you can believe in yourself for an hour or two".

He smiled a little, "alright, Nelly…so, what's the plan?"

She sat on the edge of the foxhole, "well, they want us to head back to that house again-"

"shit". Heffron whispered, "really?"

Noelle nodded, "aye…they say's they have a few Krauts inside. They want a prisoner".

"Where's Joe when you need 'um". Eddie mumbled.

"You don't need him". She said, "'am here – let's go".

Noelle continued.

"You and Babe will be on the gun, to the left side of the house. Me and Jack will go in".

This was a new occupied house.

They had been there just last night and experienced some heavy fire.

Now, they had to go back and try again.

"We've got the rest of our squad and Chuck's squad behind us, with Donnie at the rear with his mortars. Bill will be with them". She said, "if we get those Krauts, we've got the house. We can occupy it".

"Why are we first in?" Eddie asked.

Noelle shrugged, "no idea…ask when we get back".

She didn't expect much to happen.

Noelle wanted it to go like it was planned in her head.

They'd get into the house; the Germans would drop their weapons and surrender.

However, that didn't happen.

When Noelle and Jackson walked up towards the house, the Germans must have seen them coming because just as they got down, to think of the best way to enter the house, they were met by a mortar attack.

** Boom! **

Noelle grabbed Jackson, they needed to find some cover.

The squads from Easy opened fire, trying to give them cover so they'd get to safety.

She led Jackson into a ditch by the orchard, where they both got down and took cover.

** Boom! Boom! **

It was one after another.

God, they really wanted to keep that house theirs.

Noelle and Jackson couldn't do anything but stay down and wait for this to blow over.

They both clung to each other, terrified the next mortar had their name on it.

Their friends were giving the Germans some fierce covering fire, however.

Those machine-guns were blaring something terrible, and Malarkey was on target.

A shell just missed them, hitting a tree instead.

The ditch started to fill up with apples.

Jackson picked a couple up, "least we won't go hungry!"

Noelle, ears still covered, looked at him. "What?!"

He shook his head, "never mind!"

While this was going on, Guarnere came to her mind.

He picked Noelle to get this done right this time and here she was, letting the man down. Noelle had to wonder, Guarnere always picked Bain, Malarkey, Toye, herself or Heffron for any job in 2nd Platoon. She could understand why he'd pick those four but why her? She was failing him badly at the moment. And Noelle decided right then, that no matter what, she had to get this job done.

It took her a few moments to realise only one mortar had them pinned down.

Noelle grabbed Jackson's arms, "the next break!"

He gave her a nod, "house?!"

"Aye, Jack!"

**_ Whoosh! _**

They both ducked.

** Boom!**

"Go!"

Jackson and Noelle got onto their feet and ran like their life depended on it.

The house was nearing in sight.

**_ Whoosh! _**

"Down!"

They broke apart and got down.

** Boom! **

The shell landed between, not enough to harm them but enough for them to drift further apart from the impact. Noelle got onto her feet and ran towards Jackson, he was in the process of getting up, she grabbed his arm, helping him the rest of the way.

**_ Whoosh!_**

"Come on, Jack!"

They ran, for only a few feet.

** Boom! **

They both went flying forwards, closing in towards the house.

Noelle took his arm again, while they both got up.

They were covered in mud but so far, they were alive.

Noelle didn't even give him a warning, she kicked that front door down.

"Drop your weapons! Hands up!" Noelle screamed, sounding insane.

Her eyes were wild, large and pumped with adrenaline.

And Jackson was right beside her, holding up his rifle as well.

The three Germans inside looked scared of this Scottish person screaming at them.

They had no other choice, they dropped their weapons.

And after checking them, Noelle and Jackson decided to use the back door.

"Jack, stay at the back".

"Alright, Nelly".

When Noelle walked out first, things had quietened down.

The mortars had stopped firing.

Meaning, Malarkey had managed to get them.

So, it was a rather quiet walk back to the line with the three prisoners.

Noelle handed them over to Welsh, Jackson and Leibgott went with them.

"That took a turn, huh?"

She turned around, looking at Heffron.

"You good?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, you?"

"We're fine".

"Did anyone get hurt?"

Heffron shook his head, "no, they were focused on you and Jack".

"They're shit at targets". Eddie stated.

Noelle sighed, "lucky for us, they had an off day".

"What's next, boss?"

"Take a break, 'a'll speak with Bill".

…

Toye was back with them again, which happened at the right time.

Guarnere got on a motorbike, crashed and was now in the aid station.

They moved to an area closer to Arnhem. And they told them they'd be out of their elements. Which made no sense to Toye's 1st squad, because they were stationed inside a barn. Granted, it had no roof, but it was better than sleeping out in foxholes. So, it wasn't exactly out of their elements. It could have been a lot worse.

They were relieving B Company again and when they got inside the barn, there was a big dead German on the floor. He was six foot four, black uniform, he was an SS officer. And he was lying next to a dead cow. A guy from B Company told them.

"You have been here last night, we had a party".

Toye got them to clean the mess up.

The German lines weren't far away, and their barn was in a spot where if the Germans attacked from their position on the dike, they could put up enough resistance for the rest of the Platoon to get a counterattack ready. And you could always climb the ladders, look out of the non-roof, and see the Germans on their line.

Really, it was a great position.

They ate apples that night, having to ration their rations.

They were all running low on supplies.

Noelle figured if they didn't have those apples, they'd have nothing.

She grew to love those apples.

Noelle took first watch that night.

She climbed up the ladders and sat on the ledge.

Her friends crawled into bins full of straw, feet first, heads out so they could see.

She didn't need to take watch, Noelle just wanted to suss this area out.

Noelle remembered one thing her father said to her once.

_ "Ever find yourself in a pickle, lie back and think of Scotland". _

She wasn't in a pickle at the moment, but Noelle took the time to think back on Scotland. Her small village, the water, the pits and things which felt like she hadn't seen in many years. It was her first time feeling homesick, Noelle missed her country. Not the people, not the people she had met anyway, but she missed her country. There was something so magical about Scotland, with it's rolling hills, the wee villages that went amiss and the endless number of farmlands.

It was a beautiful country.

And it would remain beautiful for years to come.

But at two in the morning, Noelle wasn't thinking about Scotland anymore.

The Germans were coming over the dike.

_ Damn it. _

"Get up!" She yelled, running down the ladders. "Up 'ye's get! The Krauts are coming over the dike!"

They all fell out of the bins, grabbing their gear and putting on their boots.

Heffron and Jim were out of the door, Noelle was behind them.

"My socks back there!" Heffron yelled.

She hoped he'd find it.

Repelling those Germans back over the dike didn't take them long and the battle went without anyone getting hurt. The squad walked back into the barn, Heffron started to look for his sock.

"I can't find it". He said, after searching.

"You'll get a new one". Toye told him, "Nelly, get to sleep, I'll take over".

"Goddammit". Heffron went on, "where the Goddamn – where did I put it?"

Heffron's sock was put to the back of her mind, because by the end of October, a British Colonel had swum across the river to tell them a bunch of troops were trapped across the river that the Dutch were hiding and the Colonel wanted their help. They had British soldiers and American flyers that had got shot down. So, with Heyliger leading this mission, he formed a group of men, got everyone some boats and Noelle and Heffron were on the machine-gun, ready to cover their withdrawal. Malarkey was heading across the river with the boats.

Seventeen in total from Easy, mostly from 3rd Platoon.

And they did this in complete darkness.

At one in the morning, the signal went off, which was a light.

The red flashlight was blinking the V-for-Victory.

They all set off on their boats and crossed the river.

Noelle and Heffron practically held their breaths the entire time.

But not one single shot was fired.

And they brought them back safely across the river.

125 British troops.

10 Dutch resistance.

And 5 American pilots.

It was the best objective because no one died, no one got hurt.

Noelle let out that long breath, while she and Heffron took apart the machine-gun and picked up all the ammo they had left with them. It had been a fantastic outcome, everyone headed back to the farmhouse for some beer, which the higher uppers had left out for the British troops. Of course, once they saw all the beer, they went at it. And it wasn't just beer, whiskey and brandy were there as well, they had a great night.

…

On the 31st, they moved further east.

2nd Platoon were stationed in this old and torn down farmhouse and Welsh had set-up his CP in an old barn close by. As far as Holland went, this was the nicest place they had settled into. They had a roof this time, though one half of the wall was missing. So, if it got windy and rainy, they'd move to the other part of the house.

The only problems they encountered was that the Germans had been patrolling Easy's sector.

Noelle was on outpost by herself that night, facing a path, which on the other side of a ditch was the railroad tracks, about fifty yards away from 2nd Platoons command post. It had been a quiet night so far, she hadn't spotted any Germans trying to get over the rails. Though, one hand was constantly on her rifle, while the other was next to the phone.

At around ten that night, Noelle could have dosed off.

But she heard footsteps and hushed voices from the path.

Rubbing her lips nervously, Noelle looked up, rifle in hand.

"Trust your non-coms-"

"sir?"

The pair of them stopped.

It was Winters and Heyliger.

Noelle frowned, "sorry, sir but…what are you's doing here?"

Winters frown matched hers, "we're checking the lines, Corporal. Didn't your Platoon leader tell you that?"

She thought about that for a moment.

Welsh didn't tell them.

But Noelle didn't want to stick her officer under the bus.

"'A must have forgotten, sir". Noelle replied smoothly, "'am sorry, sir".

Heyliger smiled, "don't worry about it, Nelly. Have you seen anything?"

She shook her head, "nah – it's quiet, sir". Noelle said, "haven't heard anything from the radio either, sir".

Heyliger sighed, "the Germans have been patrolling this area hard recently. Why are they so quiet about things now?"

"'A could see if Joe wants to head further west, sir and see where they're coming from?"

"Yeah, good idea, Corporal".

Winters smiled, "we won't keep you, Nelly. Hang tough".

Noelle smiled back at them, "bye, sirs".

They only walked for around a minute when one of the guys from the other OP shouted, "halt!"

Noelle looked out from her ditch, which was on the left side.

Heyliger stood very still, not saying anything.

"I'm-"

** Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Her eyes widened.

"Hey!" Noelle yelled, getting up from the OP. "That's our CO!"

"Nelly, get down!" Winters order her.

Another shot went out, Noelle quickly dropped to the ground, covering her head.

What was this guy doing?

She crawled over to Heyliger, "it's me! Stop shooting!"

It all went very quiet.

Noelle heard footsteps running down the path.

Heyliger had been shot on the right shoulder and left leg.

She placed her hand on the wound, "sir?" Noelle whispered, "sir?"

Heyliger let out a moan.

Noelle sighed, at least he was alive.

Winters soon came over, dropping next to them.

"Hey, Moose?" He called out, "hey, you're okay, buddy".

He brought out a white bandage and started to wrap Heyliger's leg.

Noelle rubbed her lips together, looking down the path.

"Sir, we should-"

** Bang! Bang! Bang! **

The Germans started to attack.

They probably thought those shots were meant for them.

"Get some cover!" Winters yelled.

Noelle nodded, helping him drag Heyliger into one of the ditches.

She eyed them both for a moment.

"Sir – 'a'll get Lieutenant Welsh and that!"

"Be careful, Nelly!"

After a few deep breaths, Noelle got up and ran back towards her OP.

She dove right in and after radioing Welsh, she grabbed the machine-gun and opened fire.

Noelle could see the German's in the distance, she could see the lights from their rifles.

It was enough for her to go on.

Winters and Heyliger were still in the same ditch, just a few metres away.

And she didn't even notice when Heffron started to feed machine-gun ammo into the gun, or that Welsh and Winters tended to Heyliger. When Noelle did notice, she stopped firing.

It all went very quiet.

Sighing, she looked at Heffron.

"We just fucking lost Moose".


	26. Chapter 26

The first week of November brought their new CO, Norman Dike.

He was from division HQ.

Dike was a real stiff military career-type, completely inexperienced in combat.

He quickly earned the nickname, Foxhole Norman because if there was ever any action, Dike wasn't around. They came to quickly realise that he was a terrible leader, and wasn't a good solider. Heffron stayed right away from him.

"It doesn't matter, we have the best NCO's".

Heffron was right, they had the best Sargent's in the entire army.

The only thing holding Easy together were the NCO's.

And like Heffron, Noelle stayed clear of Dike as well.

But the best news came on the 25th of November.

Canadian troops relieved the 101st Airborne Division. After seventy days on the front line, with no showers, hardly enough to eat, not enough sleep and feeling constantly tense, they were finally getting a well-earned break. They boarded those trucks with the biggest smiles of relief on their faces, the trucks would take them back to France to Camp Mourmelon.

It was going to be a fourteen-hour journey to camp.

Noelle tried to sleep through that journey as much as she could.

And when they arrived, everyone just wanted a shower and something hot to eat.

Noelle stayed under that shower for a good twenty minutes, scrubbing every inch of her body free from mud, blood and sweat. And when she got out, she changed into a fresh uniform and washed the other one. The NCO's got their own barrack separate from the rest. Noelle was sitting on her bed, cleaning her boots. Her hair was still damp, slightly wavier than usual.

Malarkey sat on his bed, opposite hers.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You're so beautiful". He whispered.

Noelle stopped scrubbing her boots and looked up.

She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Me?"

"Who else?"

Noelle looked over her shoulder.

"Martin?"

Malarkey snorted, shaking his head. "Nope. You, Nelly".

Noelle cleared her throat, "eh – thanks and that, like".

He chuckled, "look, you don't have to use he compliment but-"

"just accept it, 'a get it".

Malarkey's face rested into a smile.

Noelle smiled back at him, "and 'a'll keep it for a rainy day".

"Good".

Putting the rag aside, Noelle reached over and took his hand.

"There's talk of New Years Eve in Paris". He told her, "how about that?"

Noelle smiled, "Paris, eh?"

Malarkey nodded, "yeah…I would love to share that with you, Nelly".

"A'll be wherever you are, Donnie".

"We're not supposed to see action until Spring".

"Spring?"

Malarkey nodded, "talk of a football game on Christmas as well".

"Loads happening, eh?"

"There is, yeah".

They both continue to look at each other.

Melting, into a loving stare.

However, that moment changed very dramatically.

"I feel sick". Malarkey told her.

Noelle didn't know if he was serious or not.

"'A hear that happens when you're in lo-"

"oh, shit!"

And he got up, racing for the latrines.

Noelle frowned.

_ What the hell was that all about? _

But looking around, she noticed some of the others had rushed into the latrines.

Her frown deepened.

_ Was everyone in love? _

Noelle got up from her bed, looking over at Martin.

"Johnny, what's going on?"

He shrugged, "got me, Nelly.

"How come they're all going in there?"

But Martin didn't need to tell her, because everyone was retching inside the latrines.

Noelle pulled a face, "fucking hell".

"You 'wanna grab a medic?" Martin asked her, "I'll check in on the guys".

"Aye, 'awright, Johnny".

Noelle found out on her travels that it wasn't just them who were suffering, the rest of Easy were hanging over a toilet, spewing their guts up. She wondered why. How the hell is everyone getting sick to their stomachs? And she thought maybe she was safe, maybe she would be okay but that wasn't to be the case at all.

Noelle was informing Welsh and Peacock of their current situation.

"Everyone?" Welsh was surprised. "We have replacements coming in tomorrow".

She rubbed her forehead.

An intense wave of nausea hit her like a smack in the face.

And the thought of getting sick in front of her Platoon leader wasn't ideal.

"Bye, sir!" She said, in a rush of panic, before running straight for the latrines.

She spent twenty miserable minutes clutching that toilet for dear life.

When Malarkey stopped getting sick, he sat with her and rubbed her back.

"What the hell, Donnie?" She croaked into the bowl.

"I know, darling". He whispered, "you're 'gonna be okay".

Noelle brushed her teeth, got into bed and fell asleep.

They never got a day off, they had to meet and train the replacements.

Luckily for them, it was only light drills the next day.

Still, a few of them were still puking.

Some had cramps so severe, that they had to hold onto something for support.

Noelle just felt weak as a kitten.

Her eyes were heavy, body trembling with chills.

She felt ready to fall over.

But at least she wasn't alone.

While standing there, Perconte fell flat on his face.

Peacock sighed, "someone get his ass out of here".

That was the type of day they had.

…

Guarnere and Buck came back at roughly the same time.

It was great seeing them again, such a relief.

Buck had thanked the guys who had helped him get him back to the trucks.

He was very grateful. But honestly, the man didn't need to be.

"Now, aren't you glad we didn't leave you?" Malarkey smiled, "there's talk of New Year's Eve in Paris".

Buck's eyes lit up like the sun.

And while they were catching up, Heffron and Toye were filling Guarnere in about Dike.

It was so good having them back.

"Did I miss anything good, Thumper?" Buck asked her.

"Doesn't matter, sir". Noelle said, "we just wanted you's back".

Everyone had been saying that, but it took her saying it so forcefully, to realise how serious they all were. Noelle could have filled him in on everything, losing Jim for one. That battle which took place at the crossroads, all those constant patrols, Veghel. But she didn't want to make him feel bad for not being there as their leader.

"Well, we're here now, Thumper".

Noelle gave him a tight nod, "aye, just – don't do it again".

Malarkey chuckled at that.

But soon stopped, "yeah, don't do it again, Buck".

"For you two, kids". Buck smirked, "I'll keep my ass down".

Buck and Guarnere were back into the swing of training, like they never left.

Night problems came about at training, Noelle had to do most of them with the replacements.

The replacements were okay, they were wide-eyed and excited, but they were fine.

And they'd listen to you, especially the Toccoa guys because they had been around since Normandy. A couple of them gave her some bother, one in particular from their Platoon. He was six months younger and very cocky. He'd constantly point out that she was small, weak looking and probably hid most of the time during combat. She tended to stay away from him whenever she could.

After an exercise which lasted into the night, Noelle was excited about sleep.

However, when she opened the door, she was greeted with a trashed barrack.

Lipton went off, started yelling at everyone.

Guarnere, Toye, Grant, Martin and Christenson.

The five of them were in Noelle's bad books.

Still, Noelle couldn't stay mad at them for long.

They were drunk and very apologetic while they cleaned up.

She could understand why they acted this way, combat was behind them.

They didn't expect to see combat again until Spring.

Besides, Noelle was well rested and felt like a brand-new person. For three weeks, she slept in a bed, ate three square meals a day and showered. For three weeks, they lived like kings and got excited over weekend passes into Paris. For three weeks, combat was a memory and not something they had to live in.

For three weeks, they were carefree and happy.

_ Just for three weeks._

Three weeks was nothing, but it was everything to them.

They made some good memories, Malarkey won five thousand dollars in a game of craps.

He gave Muck and Noelle five hundred dollars each.

Noelle had never held so much money in all her life, she almost passed out.

Malarkey laughed, placing his arm around her waist.

"Hell, with this Faye and I can honeymoon in Poconos for a month!" Muck expressed.

"Donnie, are you sure?" She whispered, looking at him.

Grinning, Malarkey kissed her cheek. "Sure, I am!"

Muck smirked at the pair of them, "maybe you should put money aside for your wedding, huh?"

Laughing, Malarkey gave his shoulder a nudge.

But three weeks ended on the 18th of December, at two in the morning.

All the NCO's were fast asleep in the barrack, as one should at two in the morning, but then there came this loud knock on the door, that changed their lives forever. Some guy from division HQ barged into their barrack and turned on the light.

Everyone groaned.

"Get ready to head out. A major German offensive is under way somewhere in Belgium. Caught us with our pants down-"

Noelle rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, with a tiny thud.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly.

The guy from division cleared his throat, "already put a helluva dent in our line. So, pile all your personal items in the middle of the living room and report to company supply to get whatever you can in the terms of equipment".

No one said anything or made any motion to move.

This guy soon yelled, "now!"

They all sighed and started getting out of bed.

…

"Can you believe this shit, Nelly? No winter clothes".

"It's shit, Joe".

"What the fuck are we meant to fight with? We ain't got enough ammo".

Noelle sighed, "Joe…can you 'no say something reassuring like?"

Toye pulled a face, "like what?"

"Like – like, oh, it's 'gonna be fine". She went on, "oh, we'll be 'awright, we always are".

"Are you scared?"

Noelle looked up at him, "aye".

Toye nodded slowly, "well, it's 'gonna be fine".

"'A don't believe it".

He stayed quiet for a moment and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"As your squad leader, kid, everything's 'gonna be fine. But as your good pal, your best buddy, am not so sure about this one".

Noelle looked down.

"But I'll look out for you, kid". Toye squeezed her shoulder.

"'A'll look out for you too, Joe".

He smiled, "I know you will". He then added, "you always do".

They were headed for the Ardennes forest in Belgium, where the German's were rolling through with their eye on eventually taking Antwerp, the key allied port in Belgium. Specifically headed to someplace called Bastogne, which had seven roads leading to it and in turn was a prized possession for an advancing army.

At 2000 hours, on the 18th of December, they were packed onto cattle trucks like sardines.

It was freezing, they did not receive their winter uniforms. K-rations were short, as well as their ammo. They had to scrounge what they could, but it wasn't enough. Easy weren't sure what they would be facing out there, but they were smart enough to know, that it wasn't going to be good.

The trucks had no benches, and little in the way of springs.

Noelle felt like an animal heading for slaughter.

She already missed those C-47's.

Everyone was a little nervous, if not scared of what was to come.

Driving in darkness did it for Noelle, the trucks were going down the roads fast and hitting every blasted bump on the road. It played havoc on their stomachs and kidneys. Some of the guys ended up puking in their helmets and they'd toss the contents out afterwards. Noelle was determined not to do that. Honestly, after everyone getting really sick during their first few days in Mourmelon, she couldn't afford to lose anymore weight.

Malarkey was next to her, she took his hand.

He opened his eyes, looking at her.

Noelle was staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular.

She was scared. Noelle didn't like this, it made her anxious and tense.

And sensing this, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Noelle was quick to lean into his side. She was thinking of moments with Malarkey which made her smile the most. Glenn Miller, meeting his family, all those drunken nights. Laughing with him until she couldn't breathe. Because she might be gone the very next day, and Noelle would rather remember those moments now and enjoy them, rather than have the flash before her eyes very quickly.

"I 'gotta take a leak". Popeye said, "holy smokes, have I 'gotta take a leak".

"Will you quit it?" Guarnere grunted, "Christ…it ain't just you".

"Bill, I've been holding this for-"

"I don't 'wanna hear it, Popeye". He cut him off.

There was a moment of silence.

"Me too".

Buck grinned over at Jackson, "hey, have you told Bill? He'll sort that out".

"Come on, Lieutenant". Guarnere laughed, "don't pull me under another bus".

Noelle smirked, "me too, Bill".

Malarkey chuckled, "hey, Bill? Can't you get those guys to stop?"

Guarnere looked at him, "stop what, Malark? The whole war?"

"That would be very helpful".

Toye cracked up, "hey, Bill! While you're at it, why don't you run back and grab us more ammo from the greedy bastards up top, huh?"

It was always nice when the guys shared a laugh.

Guarnere tended to start the joke, though sometimes he never meant it.

It let off the tension.

For a moment, they were back at training having a moment of laughter amongst each other, just like any other night problem. They'd be making fun of Sobel, making fun of each other. That's something no one could take away from them, not even the Germans. Those fond moments of laughter and acting like little devils.

But when the laughter died down in the truck, it went back to silence.

They were cold and anxious.

Noelle looked down at her watch, they had been on this truck for hours.

"How much longer?"

"No idea".

"This is shit".

The guys were back to moaning about it, Guarnere went back to telling them off.

Noelle tended to keep her mouth shut if she had an annoyance.

Guarnere would always tell her off.

But those replacement didn't know the extent of Guarnere.

"Sarge?"

"What?"

"When do we stop next? We're not feeling so hot".

Noelle mentally slapped herself.

Guarnere ended up laughing, "Am I driving this truck, kid?"

The replacement pulled an amused face, "no, I-"

"then how the fuck should I know, huh? Ain't no use in complaining and feeling sorry for yourself. You'll die, you understand?"

That shut him up.

And funnily enough, it was the same replacement who had been giving Noelle cheek.

She kept that moment to herself.

Finally, after almost twenty-four hours of travelling with few stops between, they all jumped off the trucks a couple of miles outside of Bastogne. Popeye was very vocal about his urgent need to use the restroom and told everyone to clear a space. Noelle looked around her, seeing some guys beginning to light fires into ditches using petrol and matches.

Rubbing her hands together, she underestimated the weather.

It was senselessly cold.

But she didn't want to get warm. Noelle knew if she got warm now, stuck around those fires until it was time to move on, she'd never want to leave the warmth. Noelle decided to get used to being this cold but she had no idea, just how cold it would get as the days got on and she'd regret not feeling that fire for the last time.

Noelle moved away from the truck and wondered over to Guarnere.

"You need to tell me, Bill".

He sighed, "Nelly, I have no idea what's going on".

If Guarnere didn't know, no one fucking knew.

Noelle had this horrible pool of dread in her stomach.

It was like an icy blast of fear.

She didn't like this, not one bit.

It could have been the darkness, the rain and the fir trees closing this road in.

But this just screamed disaster.

"Come on, we're getting into our columns".

They all got into their columns for the march into Bastogne.

And they could hear a firefight going on in the distance.

"Here we go again". Freeman said, while they marched onward.

They marched down the road, leaving the trucks and fires behind.

The only thing on their mind was the lack of ammo.

What the hell were they supposed to fight the Germans with?

Soon, they were marching through the town of Bastogne.

It was such a sad sight; the town was in shambles.

Some of the residence would come out, give them a cup of hot chocolate.

Noelle handed hers to Jackson, who was a shivering mess.

Outside of Bastogne, the artillery fire intensified.

The columns marched on both sides of the roads, leaving a gap in the middle and down that middle of road, came a defeated American army, fleeing the front in a blind panic. They were wounded, faces as white as snow. Some of them tossed their weapons down, coats and supplies.

Noelle stepped away from the column, picking up three clips of ammo.

She quickly stuffed them into her webbing.

And others started to do the same, they had little supplies and ammo – they needed it.

The retreating army were quick to flee, some of them were shouting.

"Run! Run! They'll kill you, they'll murder you-"

"they've got tanks! Air power, everything!"

The guys who weren't in total panic, handed everything they had over to them.

Noelle received an aid kit, machine-gun ammo and 30 Carbine for her M1.

One of them gave her a pair of gloves, well, gloves which didn't cover your fingers.

Still, it was good.

Noelle quickly put them on, before she placed the box of machine-gun ammo into her bag. And she tried not to get swallowed up into the retreating armies panic. Noelle reminded herself that these guys weren't from Easy Company and Easy weren't like any other Company in the army.

Second Lieutenant George Rice soon came racing down the road in a jeep, the back was loaded with grenades and M1 rifle clips. He stopped, Easy all collected what they could and issued what they grabbed among the rest. Noelle handed what she could grab to Toye, who then issued it out amongst their squad.

"Kid, get more". Toye told her.

"'Awright, Joe".

She squeezed into the crowed, almost getting swallowed up.

Lipton grabbed her arm, pulling her to the front.

"Thanks, Sarge". She replied, breathlessly.

She managed to grab a few more clips and some grenades.

Once Noelle handed them to Toye, they moved out again.

They came over a rise in the road and they could see the villages of Foy and Noville below in the distance. A massive wave of German armour was sweeping through Noville, about two miles northeast. And they all stood and watched, speechless. The scene caught them off-guard, they had never seen the enemy in such numbers before.

"What the fuck are we doing, Donnie?"

Malarkey slowly shook his head, "I don't know, Nelly".

Soon, they moved into their position. It was in a wooded area, looking out on a grazing field that sloped down to the village of Foy, about a kilometre away. The trees were pine, eight to ten inches in diameter and planted in rows. And they were ordered to dig the main line of resistance a few metres inside the woods, with outposts on the edge. Winters set up Battalion HQ just behind the Easy at the south edge of the woods.

But the ground was littered with dead bodies, craters from the 88's, shell cases and tree branches. They had to push those bodies to the side, in order to create their foxholes.

The 501st was on their right flank. They had an artillery Battalion and an armoured division with them. But they soon realised just how spread out they were, they had a lot of ground to cover with many gaps.

First off, they focused on digging foxholes.

Malarkey had managed to pick up a shovel on their march here.

And he went around the Platoon, helping with digging.

Noelle smiled small, "thanks, Donnie".

"How about me as a buddy?"

"Get in, then".

Noelle reached into her bag and brought out a blanket.

She wrapped it around them, Malarkey did the same with his.

He soon had his arms around her, she placed her arm around his waist.

The two of them huddled into one another.

They could hear the intense fighting going on in Noville, four kilometres from their MLR.

Noelle, if she could, moved closer to him.

He placed his cheek on the top of her helmet.

It was cold, it was lightly raining but they were tired.

After two days of no sleep, they both fell asleep in each other's arm.


	27. Chapter 27

20th of December, brought a heavy fog.

You couldn't see, it set heavy around the woods and the field in front of the outposts. Noelle got the shock of her life when she saw how heavy the mist was. She thought they had floated up in the sky and were among the clouds. And the next form of shock came from the intense cold. She sat up and she couldn't feel her fingers or her toes. Noelle tried to wriggle her toes but couldn't, she couldn't feel her feet.

"Jesus". Malarkey whispered, sitting up beside her. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Bois Jacques – 'a can't fucking say it. We're in Jack's woods".

He rubbed his hands together, "where'd the fog come from?"

"'A think the clouds fell on us, Donnie".

Malarkey blew into his hands.

Noelle looked at him, "what should we do?"

"Is anyone else up?"

She shrugged, "'a can't see anyone".

Malarkey surprised himself with a smile, "well, should we look for them, Nelly?"

Noelle looked around her, "it's giving me the fear, Donnie".

"Huh?"

"'Am saying it's scary as fuck".

"Oh – yeah, the fog". Malarkey said. "Well, we'll just have to get used to it".

Noelle sighed, "aye, 'a suppose we will".

It took them a few moments to actually get up and start moving around.

Noelle was right, it was creepy.

You'd be walking and see a tall figure coming towards you.

The first time it happened, Noelle almost reached for her rifle, but it turned out to be Toye, who had been trying to find her for the past ten minutes. Guarnere wanted to send a few patrols out, just to check the line and familiarise themselves with their surroundings. No offence to him but Noelle wasn't a massive fan on doing that, not that foggy morning anyway.

Malarkey, Toye and Noelle joined Buck, Guarnere and rest from 2nd at their Platoon CP.

"1st Battalion pulled out and Team Desobry pulled back from Noville and went into reserve".

Buck had to give them the news.

"So, we might expect an attack". He went on, "we're putting two to an Outpost, we'll switch every two hours".

Guarnere looked at them, "as for those who aren't on OP, we're 'gonna need patrols to check the gaps between the lines. Babe, take Ralph into town and get more supplies. We're short on medical equipment".

"If you're on neither, keep fortifying your foxholes". Buck said to them, "chip away at them whenever you get the chance. We ain't going anywhere".

The briefing ended.

Toye set about organising their first patrol in these woods.

He took half, she took the other.

The woods were still, very quiet.

Noelle had said it to herself over and over, but she just didn't like it at all.

Not because it was cold, not yet anyway, but because when it was quiet, it was eerie.

And it wasn't calm when it was quiet, the tension was as thick as the fog.

While on their patrol, they could hear a firefight from the left of them.

They all crouched down, waiting to see where it would lead.

Noelle was at the front, crouched beside a tree.

She couldn't see anything.

** Bang! Bang! **

Not even the sparks coming from rifles and pistols.

Shaking her head, Noelle got back up, the rest followed.

And they continued towards one of the many gaps.

However, as Noelle rounded a corner, she must have met one of the German patrols.

**_ Brrrt! Brrrt! _**

An MG42 opened fire, they all had to get down.

Noelle cursed, heart racing with fright and adrenaline.

When the machine-gun stopped firing, she peered around a bush.

_** Brrrt! **_

Taking in a gasp, she quickly pulled her head back.

Noelle looked at the guys and gave Jackson a nod.

Now that she had his attention, she signalled for him to toss over a grenade.

Jackson brought out one grenade, un-clipped it and threw it towards the gun.

He had the best view up that path.

**Boom! **

When the grenade went off, Noelle advanced forwards towards a cluster of trees.

It went quiet again, Noelle looked out from the tree.

One head popped up, she held up her rifle and pulled the trigger.

The German fell to the ground.

"Feuer!" Another German yelled.

Noelle wasn't expecting them to have mortars, but they did. And they didn't stand a chance with mortar fire, not with just the five of them. They had to fall-back, or they'd be a pile of nothing. She quickly made her way back towards the squad.

** Boom! **

The shells started to rain down on them.

"Go! Fall-back, let's go!"

Well, that gap was something they'd need to keep an eye on.

But at least Jackson blasted an MG42.

_ Every cloud._

When they made it back to their line, Noelle walked over to Buck and Guarnere.

"Aye, we bumped into a patrol".

"That was you?" Guarnere asked, "Christ! They got you with mortars?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, pure early in the game for that, eh?"

Buck sighed, "we'll need to go back".

"I'll get Malark on it". He said, "we'll get rid of that patrol".

So, they headed back to that gap a couple of hours later with the mortar squad.

While they set things up, Noelle led Buck to where they last saw the patrol.

As soon as she reached that bush, the Germans took a shot at them.

Buck clapped her shoulder, "alright, good job, Thumper".

He then turned and looked over at Guarnere, giving him a nod.

Because they didn't have a lot of ammo, they'd need to be careful and chose their moments of attack wisely. Which is why Malarkey needed a clear target for this mortar strike. And Noelle decided to use herself as bait, to draw a target in for him. She got up, crouched a little and started to slowly cross the path, towards another cluster of trees.

_ Whoosh! _

"Down!" Buck yelled.

Noelle dove right for the trees and covered her head.

The shell exploded on the path, Guarnere gave Malarkey the distance and range and Malarkey fired out, hitting that German and his mortar. Noelle sighed, relieved and sat up. But of course, the Germans didn't end it, they stared to shoot at them next. And they shot back at them, Eddie and Jackson got on that machine-gun, while the rifles fired along with them.

Malarkey got another target.

** Boom! **

The shell went up in the Germans faces.

It didn't take them long to push those Germans back after that.

They must have figured they were totally outnumbered.

And when it ended, they moved back to their line.

"Good job, everyone". Buck said, while they all headed back to their foxholes or to the OP.

Doing those types of patrols, they were probably going to be more regular than they thought. So, they'd really need to keep watch on their ammo. But those gaps weren't going to close themselves and those Germans sent out daily patrols as well, a squad from 1st Platoon found that out as well. Noelle figured the more patrols they did, they better chance they had at securing this line and boy, she didn't want the Germans to have control over them.

When it started to get dark, Toye called Noelle over for OP.

Jackson was already there, waiting for her.

She grabbed her rifle, said goodbye to Malarkey and headed towards the front line.

The scariest walk you'd ever take was the walk to OP.

You were alone, the fog was thick, and you couldn't see anything.

Noelle was practically marching towards the OP however, she wasn't quick enough.

A figure leaped out in front of her.

She was startled, not expecting it and dropped her rifle.

Noelle had two options then.

Hands up or get her rifle.

She chose the latter, knowing she'd never surrender to a German.

Because what would happen to Noelle, when they knew she was a female?

The guys had told her countless of times, "don't ever surrender".

But while Noelle quickly bent down to retrieve her rifle, the German took one shot at her and the bullet hit her right arm. She didn't scream, she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming. The bullet hadn't gone into her arm, it tore the skin off, though not a lot. But the wound was sore, it burned. Noelle picked up her rifle and shot the German from her crouched position, getting him in the chest. He fell to his knees, still willing to shoot and Noelle had no other choice, she stabbed him with her bayonet.

Breathing heavily, Noelle dropped her rifle and pulled her arm out from her jacket.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

The skin was hanging off, blood trailing down her arm.

"Shit". Noelle whispered.

Taking out her small aid kit, she brought out a bandage and quickly wrapped up her wound.

No way was she telling anyone about this.

Since the fainting spell at Carentan, Noelle had grown a slight fear of medics.

She didn't want to come off the line, she didn't want to faint again.

So, Noelle kept this to herself.

Which was probably the dumbest thing she'd ever do.

Luckily for her, those two shots didn't raise an alarm and Noelle made it to OP without another incident. Jackson had no clue what had happened, they only greeted each other with a tight nod. Because OP was daunting. The fog for one, you couldn't see much out on that field and as far as Foy went, it may as well not have existed.

They got back to their foxholes two hours later, when Heffron and Eddie took over.

Noelle slid in next to Malarkey, they cuddled up close together, trying to keep warm.

"Have you eaten?"

She thought back to the skin hanging off her arm.

Noelle wasn't hungry.

"Aye, 'am fine".

He nodded, "alright, good".

Toye was quietly singing in his foxhole, who he shared with Bain.

I'll be seeing you, that song never got old.

Though, Noelle was sure someone was singing, "what a difference a day makes", back in those trucks. She loved that song. And it was rather fitting, considering their current situation. Whoever sang that, had a great sense of humour.

Noelle almost dosed off, but Roe soon came into their foxhole hole.

"You got your aid kits?"

Malarkey and Noelle reached into the pockets, bringing out their small aid kits.

"I need morphine". He went on, "any of you got scissors?"

Noelle pulled a slightly confused face, "how would 'a have them, Gene?"

Roe sighed, taking their morphine. "I lost mine".

"You asked Bill?" Malarkey said.

"Yeah". He responded, "he said to ask Sargent Martin".

Noelle smiled lazily at him, "that man can get you anything, Gene".

"How's your night looking, doc?"

"It's quiet". Roe replied, "Heffron and Ralph didn't find much in town". He then added, "we've lost most of our doctors, aids and supplies to the Krauts".

"Jesus". Malarkey whispered.

"We don't got an aid station".

Noelle frowned, "so, they can't get evacuated?"

Roe looked at her, shaking his head.

"We've just 'gotta be extra careful". Malarkey said.

The three of them looked around their section of the woods.

"That might be hard, Donnie". Noelle whispered, "it's right eerie here".

Malarkey sighed, "those damn patrols too".

Roe looked at the pair of them.

"When you can, keep moving, alright? You've 'gotta try and keep warm and dry. Change your socks every day, dry the wet ones around your neck".

"Trench foot?"

Roe nodded at Malarkey, "it'll be worse out here…and frostbite".

Noelle shook her head, "they want us to hold the line, when we'll struggle to keep ourselves alive from the weather alone".

"You just 'gotta take extra care of yourself, Nelly". The medic said to her.

_ Whoosh! _

"Incoming!"

** Boom! **

The three of them ducked into the foxhole, covering their heads.

…

The next morning, it snowed.

Soft, dry, heavy snow.

It reached six inches by the time they all got up, twelve later in the morning and it wouldn't stop. The temperature was well below freezing and the high winds picked up, not even the fir trees could shelter them from the wind. Everyone was shivering, they couldn't get warm. It didn't matter if they wrapped themselves up in their blankets, no one could stay warm.

Noelle found it hard to get up that morning, the Germans shelled them most of the night.

No one got any sleep, what-so-ever.

When she got up, it took a while for her muscles and limbs to get used to walking again. Every bone cracked upon standing, she had to stretch her arms in order to use them. And while her arms were up in the air, the wound from yesterday gave her a shock of pain. Noelle bit on her tongue, preventing herself from screaming out.

Well, she wouldn't be doing that again.

Noelle and Malarkey headed towards their CP, to figure out what needed to be done.

"We need to head into town, get supplies". Guarnere told them, "grab blankets, sheets, sacks – anything to keep us even a tiny bit warm".

Buck was rubbing his hands together, "Thumper? Think you could take some guys into town?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, sir".

"Good – Toye, take your other guys on a patrol".

Having a job which kept you moving was a life save out here.

No one wanted to be stuck on OP, because you were sitting there for two hours, getting colder and closer to turning into ice. Noelle picked out Jackson, Eddie and Carson. She wondered over to Carson's foxhole, where he was massaging his feet, boot to the side. As she approached him, there came a scream from the sky.

Noelle dove into the ground, the shell hit a tree behind Carson's foxhole.

Splinters tore into his foot and penetrated his thigh.

He started to curse, while looking at his splintered foot and thigh.

Noelle crawled over to him, "Gordy?"

"Shit, Nelly!" He exclaimed, "they got me fucking good!"

"It's 'awright, we're heading into town anyway. They have an aid station, 'a think but it's 'no much, Gordy, 'a don't know what they'll give you".

Someone called for a jeep, Noelle sat with Carson, Jackson and Eddie were sitting in the back. The driver went speeding down the road, while the Germans continued to shell their line. It wasn't a nice feeling leaving her friends to deal with that but the sooner they got some supplies, the better chance they had of surviving.

When the jeep stopped in front of this church, which was the aid station, Noelle got out of the jeep with the rest. Carson and Roe headed into the church, while the three of them went looking around town for any supplies. They entered the houses, the residence inside handed them bed sheets and flour sacks for warmth. Noelle gave one of the women a nod.

"They have us surrounded". The woman told her.

And then handed Noelle a bar of chocolate.

She smiled a little in thanks.

Being surrounded wasn't good.

It meant the wounded couldn't be evacuated.

Noelle stuffed what she could into a sack and walked out of the house, meeting Jackson and Eddie outside, who had pretty much the same as far as supplies went. They were surrounded, Noelle figured that was normal for being a paratrooper, but it was a scary thought, especially out there, in the biting cold.

"We're surrounded". She told them, while they walked back.

Eddie huffed, "man…I feel sorry for those Krauts".

Jackson's face lifted into a smile, "yeah, me too. Poor guys".

"They're giving the guys booze for pain and comfort". Eddie added, "Gordy will like that".

The shelling stopped when they reached the line again.

The three of them went around each Platoon, handing out what they got back from town.

Noelle got back into the foxhole, which was now six feet in length, two feet wide, L shaped.

The long stretch for sleeping, the short stretch for shooting.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a sheet.

Some of the guys had used the flower sacks as an extra pair of socks. What they didn't know, was the burlap would soak up all the snow, causing their feet to grow wet. That was the quickest way to get trench foot, constant wet feet. They used the white sheets and wrapped them around their body, it did well for camouflage as well. Noelle had given away everything she had on her, keeping none for herself. Malarkey wasn't impressed.

"Take my sheet".

"A'll go out tomorrow". She assured him quietly, "don't worry, Donnie".

Peacock soon marched down their part of the line, head held high.

He had obviously come from Battalion HQ.

That man looked to be on his high horse.

Noelle and Malarkey looked on at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Smug arse". She mumbled.

He snorted, "got that right, Nelly".

"Wonder what's got him all high and fucking mighty".

Malarkey sighed, "got me, Nelly".

Noelle reached into her pocket, bringing out a bar of chocolate.

"'A was given this by a French wifey". She said, "you want it?"

"Nelly – no, that's yours".

"Well…'a'll half it, how 'bout that?"

Malarkey's face softened, "you're 'gonna give my sorry ass half?"

Noelle nodded, breaking the bar in half.

She handed it to Malarkey.

"Let's keep it for a rainy day, eh?"

Not knowing what else to do, he kissed her cheek.

"You're wonderful, Nelly".

"It's a sweetie, Donnie".

"It means a lot out here".

Noelle frowned a little, with a nod.

"Aye, you're right, Donnie".

Lipton was walking towards them.

They were both always happy to see their first Sargent.

But on this occasion, Noelle might not have.

"Nelly, come with me".

Sighing, she slung her rifle over her shoulder and got out of the foxhole.

Lipton placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her towards their CP.

Buck and Guarnere were both sitting on the edge of the foxhole, waiting for them.

"Battalion wants a Platoon for a combat patrol. They 'wanna know where their MLR is. We know it's in these woods in front of our line but they 'wanna know how many and where". Guarnere told her, "alright?"

Noelle raised an eyebrow, "so…how come the rest 'eh second aren't with us?"

Buck cleared his throat, "because, 1st have been elected to go".

She nodded slowly, not catching on.

Guarnere resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Peacock wants you and Babe on an MG".

"Is it the same spot we pushed those Krauts back at?"

"No, further down". Buck said to her, "we closed that gap. Don't think about that one".

Noelle, you couldn't blame her for not wanting to go.

It didn't sound set in stone.

"Who's leading?"

The three of them looked a little sorry now.

"Peacock". Buck replied.

This time, she did sigh heavily.

Lipton gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Fuck – eh, right. 'Awright".

No offence to Peacock, but he wasn't the best combat leader. He was very indecisive.

"Johnny will be there". Guarnere pointed out lightly.

Noelle blinked, looking at him. "Well if he's there, it'll be grand, eh?"

"That's right".

She rubbed the back of her next, using her wounded arm.

Noelle flinched, just a little.

"Babe know?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready". Buck told her, "might 'wanna head down there now, Thumper".

Noelle left CP and got Heffron.

Together, the two of them wondered down to 1st Platoon with a few others, Malarkey included.

When they got there, Peacock had just finished briefing the men.

"How will the squads be positioned?" Muck was asking him.

"What happens when we lose contact in those woods?" Bull added.

Peacock did not have a ready answer, "you'll know more of what we're going to do when we reach the woods". He said, "we move out at 1300 hours".

The briefing ended, the Company broke apart.

Noelle looked up at Heffron and sighed.

"Jesus, Babe".

"Yup, we're fucked".

"Babe, Nelly, come here". Martin beckoned them over.

Once they reached him, Martin gave them both a tight smile.

"You'll be attached to me".

"Julian in that squad, Sarge?" Heffron asked.

"Yeah, he's there". Martin told him.

Noelle cleared her throat, "go and see him then, Babe".

When Heffron cleared off, Noelle looked up at the Platoon Sargent.

"How fucked are we, Johnny?"

"Don't worry about it, Nelly". He said to her quietly.

"We don't even have a plan".

"Well…we've always been good at thinking on our feet". Martin was trying his hardest to remain positive. "We'll get the squads a scout each, it'll be fine, Nelly".


	28. Chapter 28

At noon, 1st Platoon fell back a few metres from the MLR and gathered around father Moloney, who had his Communion set out. Noelle leaned against a tree watching them quietly, while the Catholics all gathered around in prayer. Malarkey was next to her. When the group broke apart, Muck came over to them with a smile on his face.

He shook Malarkey's hand.

"Stay safe, Skipper".

"You too, Malark. See you when we get out of this 'frigging icebox".

Noelle smiled a little, before she looked up at Malarkey.

"I'll see you back home, Nelly".

She snorted softly, "aye, 'a'll see you then, Donnie".

Sighing, Malarkey pulled her into a quick hug.

"Stick with the group, alright? Don't run off".

Noelle gave a small nod on his chest, "'a won't, Donnie".

They pulled apart, Malarkey looked at the two of them.

"It's 'gonna be fine".

"You trying to reassure yourself or us, Malark?" Muck lightly teased.

Malarkey huffed, "get lost".

Heffron walked over to them.

"Almost time to go, guys".

"Babe, watch out for her". Malarkey told him, "don't let her do anything brave".

He smiled, tossing an arm around Noelle's shoulder. "Joe would kill me, Malarkey and I don't 'wanna die".

Just before one, they all gathered in the woods behind the MLR.

Peacock looked as frightened as a deer, while he told everyone, "let's move out".

They soon moved to the extreme right flank of the Battalion, along the railroad tracks. It moved through D Company's position and began advancing towards the Germans. The tracks were to the right, the woods were on their left. 200 metres beyond the MLR, Peacock began issuing out their orders and plans. Each squad would form a column of two, abreast to one another, send out two scouts on point and proceed into the woods until contact was made.

Noelle and Heffron moved up with Martin, Julian and a few others.

It was very snowy, eerie and quiet.

"Stick it here". Martin told them.

Noelle and Heffron got down, setting up the machine-gun.

Martin and Julian moved forward.

They took cover behind a few logs, which were stacked up on top of each other.

Noelle started to place the bullets into the gun, while Martin got Julian to move up.

And it was like being at Carentan again, with the road.

Because a machine-gun opened fired, right down that path.

Julian got hit in the neck, falling onto the ground.

The gun continued to fire, as well as rifles.

Martin took a few shots, Heffron opened fire.

Noelle started to feed the bullets into the gun.

Martin was yelling for Bull and Christenson.

The squads had lost touch with each other, but they soon heard the firing and ran over. And that was when Heffron stopped firing because he soon took notice of his best friend, lying helplessly on the ground, blood shooting out from his neck. Noelle frowned, looking up at him.

"Babe – come on!"

Heffron shook his head, "Julian!"

And he got up, leaving his position and ran over to Martin with Bull and Christenson.

Noelle moved over, taking charge of the gun.

"Covering fire!" Martin yelled, when she stopped firing.

She got back to it, noticing that Heffron was trying to get to his friend.

That only got her angry, her firing was fierce.

But it was no match for the Germans.

Noelle had to stop firing when she ran out of ammo.

She quickly stuck another round in and began firing again.

The MG42 was a powerful beast and Julian was totally pinned down by it.

Noelle couldn't hear Heffron scream for his friend.

When she wasn't looking towards the Germans, her eyes would go over to Martin.

He wasn't telling her otherwise, so she resumed.

But they couldn't stay here, Julian was wounded and another from 3rd squad got hit as well.

Noelle figured they could get Julian but Heffron was having no luck in getting to his friend. Every time he tried, the Germans would try and shoot him down and Heffron would have to re-take cover to prevent himself from getting shot.

One thing was for sure, they knew where the German line was.

They couldn't get to Julian, Noelle couldn't begin to imagine how Heffron felt at that moment, unable to save his friend. Martin, Bull and Foley made the decision to fall-back. So, Noelle would have to cover their withdrawal. While she did this, Martin allowed Heffron to try once more but it didn't work, they had to leave and quickly.

"Don't move, Julian! We're coming back!"

Noelle heard Heffron yell.

Heffron ran back, Martin started to fire out.

"Nelly, go!"

She grabbed the machine-gun, feeling a burning pain shoot through her right arm.

Noelle almost dropped the weapon but those Germans firing at them, helped her with ignoring the pain and getting that machine-gun across her shoulder. She got up, moved to the side and ran back down the road with Martin.

"Set it up on the rock, Nelly!"

When they regrouped with the rest, still being fired at, Noelle set up the machine-gun again and started to fire out once more. Nixon had soon arrived on sight, demanding to know what had happened and if they hit the German line or their OP.

"Their line, sir!" Martin responded.

"We 'gotta go back and get Julian out of there!" Heffron yelled.

"No, fall back!" Nixon said to them. "Martin, get them out of here!"

And while she fired the last strip of ammo, Noelle heard them say.

"We lost Peacock?"

"No, he went back to CP".

She couldn't believe it.

Peacock had just left them there, probably scared out of his mind.

And here they were, trying to get Julian.

Because Noelle couldn't remember seeing Peacock, she couldn't remember him giving out orders, helping with getting a man from his Platoon. One of his own men. Buck would never leave them, Winters wouldn't have left them – and the Sargent's didn't leave Julian, until they knew it was impossible. Because it was impossible to reach Julian.

When they got back to their line, it was very quiet.

Noelle dropped the machine-gun off and pressed her hand against her wound.

_ God, it hurt so bad. _

Biting down on her lip, she drew in a shaky sigh.

She released the pressure from her arm and went off the join the others, who were all gathered around each other, creating a circle. Winters was there, Martin was informing him of the outcome from today's attack. Noelle sat down next to Heffron, who was staring at nothing. She was worried, they were all worried about Heffron that day. Noelle just felt terrible about it all, Julian and Peacock. He had abandoned them, it was a horrible feeling. And feelings were stretched out in these woods, if you felt bad, you felt terrible.

But Winters sat with him, budging between Bull and Noelle.

It was good to know that he still cared. Sometimes just seeing Winters, Buck or any of the Sargent's, was enough to boost your morale a little. Because they were straight up guys, you couldn't fault them. Noelle didn't think she'd cope without them.

Her musings were cut short when Heffron coughed.

It wasn't just a tickle either, it was a full-on chest cough.

Noelle grimaced.

That wasn't good.

Heffron eventually got up, probably needing a moment on his own.

She sighed sadly and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Her eyes stung a little, because she couldn't understand why Peacock would just leave them like that. They were all scared, lost and confused by that patrol, why did he have to leave? And the more she thought about it, Julian and Heffron, the heavier her heart got.

_ "Ever find yourself in a pickle, lie back and think of Scotland". _

She didn't even think Scotland could help now.

Noelle blinked, a tear rolled down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

Winters gently bumped against her arm.

She clenched her teeth.

The pain was terrible. She took in a deep breath, composing herself and looked up.

He gave her a small smile, "Sargent Martin tells me you provided good covering fire during their withdrawal. I'm beginning to think you should have been a machine-gunner".

Noelle shook her head, "'no me, sir. 'A think training just kicks in and that".

"Well, in any case, you're doing good, trooper". He said, "you should be very proud".

_ Proud. _

Noelle felt anything but proud.

And the evening got worse for Noelle.

Though, she didn't make a big deal out of it.

Malarkey had this look on his face, she didn't like it.

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "look – ah – I'm 'gonna see how things go with Bernice, Nelly".

It was never shown on her face, just how much those words teared her apart.

"I need her support out here, Nelly-"

"'am 'no – we're 'no good enough?"

Malarkey looked away from her, shaking his head.

"No, that's not it, Nelly".

She had to look away from him too.

Noelle faced a fir tree, which hovered over their foxhole.

"You wouldn't understand, Nelly". Malarkey whispered, "me and Bernice, we have a long history together, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't give it another shot".

She wasn't angry at Malarkey. Noelle could never be mad at him.

But she did feel a little bit of her heart tear away from the rest of her body.

There was nothing she could say to make him realise that Noelle would support him, perhaps even more than Bernice could. There was nothing she could say to convince Malarkey that he deserved a hell of a lot better. The only thing she could do was gather her stuff.

"Just for now". Noelle whispered, "'till it stops feeling weird, 'awright?"

Malarkey always respected her decisions.

"Of course, Nelly".

So, she switched with Bain and got into the foxhole with Toye.

It was a good thing Noelle didn't vocally tell Malarkey just how deeply she felt for him. He was right all along, jinxing was a thing and it got Noelle for dreaming of a day where she could live in a world of peace with Malarkey.

"Are you and Don fighting?"

"Nah". Noelle whispered, "just makes more sense being here".

Toye sighed, "kid, you shouldn't fall for a guy who's in a relationship".

She frowned, looking up at him.

"Listen, alright?" He continued softly, "Don's a good guy and he might have loved you too, Nelly but he's set in his ways with Bernice. And look, you're only eighteen, huh? Plenty of guys out there for you".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, looking away from him.

"'A thought he did".

"He probably did, kid". Toye said to her, "but don't let this bump in the road tear your friendship apart, okay? You're his best friend, always will be and that's more important out here than anything".

She rubbed her eyes.

Not knowing if she was tearing up from today's patrol, the pain in her arm, Malarkey or just from being so damn tired. But it didn't matter to Toye. He still wrapped his arm around her.

"It's 'gonna be alright, kid". He said, "been a shit day, might get better tomorrow".

"Nah, you're right". She mumbled, leaning into his side. "It's 'no fair for me to jump in".

Toye was quiet for a moment.

"It wasn't just your fault, kid". He said, "he pulled you in as well".

Noelle nodded, tears re-filling her eyes.

"Aye, he did".

…

It was still snowing the next morning.

Noelle woke up to Toye, who was placing branches and a poncho over their foxhole, creating a roof. That was very kind and a smart thing for him to do. Noelle slowly sat up, feeling more tired than she did yesterday, which was normal after only a few hours sleep.

But something felt different.

She didn't feel tired, as in not being able to sleep.

Noelle felt completely drained, almost as weak as a kitten.

It took her a good few minutes to eventually pull what little strength she had, to get up and move around. In order to keep moving, Noelle helped Toye build the rest of their roof. While she was doing this, Heffron and Eddie wondered over to them. She turned to look at Heffron, wondering how he was feeling.

"Some of his buddies got his tags". Heffron whispered, "I'll send them back to his parents"

Eddie clapped his shoulder, "they headed back out when things got quiet".

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Noelle nodded.

"Any of you guys seen Dike?" Buck asked, while passing them.

"Not me". Toye replied, "have you tired 3rd? He's usually around Shames".

The Lieutenant sighed, "Goddammit".

"Nelly, head over to third, bring back Dike". Toye told her.

Picking up her rifle, Noelle carefully slung it over her shoulder.

Because her arm was sore, worse than it felt yesterday.

"Thanks, Thumper".

"No bother, sir".

The walk to 3rd Platoon was more than six hundred yards away.

Each Platoon was three hundred yards apart, the line was very stretched.

And you'd never see the guys from the other Platoons, not unless you were there to help with something, or needed to go over there for a certain CO who was never around. And that was another thing which bothered Noelle. It was one thing having a Platoon leader leave his men but another to have a CO, who was never around his Company.

It wasn't a good feeling, having a CO who didn't care about them.

"Nelly?"

She looked over to her right and saw Smokey and Alley.

"What're you doing down here?" Alley asked, "you come alone?"

Noelle nodded, "Buck wants me to get Dike".

Smokey snorted, "he ain't here, Nelly. He's probably with Winters up at HQ".

She bit back a sigh and nodded instead, "'awright, cheers".

Alley frowned, "okay, Nelly? Looking a little pale over there".

"'Am fine, just freezing, eh?"

He smiled, "keep moving, kid".

"'A will". She mumbled softly, "see you's around".

So, Noelle turned back around and began the walk to Battalion HQ.

It took her longer than she would have liked, her weariness was dragging her down.

But she did reach HQ and Dike was there, with Winters and Nixon.

Sticking on a brave face, Noelle saluted the three of them.

Norman Dike turned to face her.

"Yes, Corporal…".

And he didn't even know her name.

That was awkward.

Noelle decided to ignore it, "Lieutenant Compton is looking for you, sir".

Dike frowned, "Compton? Why?"

She looked up at him, "probably 'cause we need to head back to that road again, sir".

"Right – yes, of course, the road".

He looked confused, wildly confused.

Noelle cleared her throat, "the one 1st did yesterday, sir".

"Yes, I know that". Dike snapped.

She wasn't fazed in the slightest.

The man sighed, gathering up his maps.

"Where is Compton, Corporal?"

Noelle gave him this deadpan stare.

"Our Platoon CP, sir-"

"yes, which Platoon are you in, Corporal?"

And her deadpan stare dropped, as did the rest of her face.

Noelle soon found her boots more interesting.

"2nd, sir". She whispered.

Dike cleared his throat, "so, he'll still be with his Platoon?"

Noelle nodded, "he will, sir".

Winters felt his heart tug at the sight.

Dike saluted both the Captains, "I'll keep in touch, Captain Winters".

"Yes. I believe you should, Lieutenant".

Noelle raised her head slightly, looking up at Winters.

"Come along, Corporal".

Her face lifted into the tiniest smile.

Winters would always have their back.

They both turned and walked away.

Dike was complaining about some matter, Noelle wasn't listening.

He never listened to them, why should she listen to him?

They got back to 2nd, Compton, Lipton, Peacock and Shames were there as well.

Dike wondered over to them, Noelle watched him head over to them.

She placed her hand over her arm, feeling the pain burn her from the inside once again. It felt like a hot rod was jabbing away at her wound and if it wasn't burning, then it was throbbing. Whatever pain she was feeling, Noelle knew it wasn't a good sort of pain, not for a minor flesh wound, which she's had before. Letting go of her arm, Noelle turned around and walked back to the foxhole, Toye was still out with the guys.

Noelle laid down and ended up falling asleep, a few minutes after she hit the frozen mud.

…

The sound of intense fire woke her up.

Noelle sat right up, put on her helmet and grabbed her rifle.

There was a mix of cheering and Sargent's yelling for everyone to get down.

Confused, Noelle got out of her foxhole and walked over to Guarnere.

"Supply drop!"

She hadn't even noticed the sky was clear of fog and snow.

It was a sunny but freezing day in the woods.

"Down – get down!" Lipton yelled.

The P-47's swooped back around, shooting and destroying their panels.

They must have mistaken them for the Germans or something, because it was terrifying getting shot at by your own guys. But they soon figured out where the enemy was located, because they had a field day blasting the Germans. So, with a supply drop, they had to go about and find all the supplies first. Toye split the squad up, much like the rest from 2nd and they went off in search of supplies for the entire morning to mid-afternoon.

They managed to gather up 30 Carbine ammo for the rifles, K rations and some blankets. Still no coats or any form of winter clothes, unfortunately but at least they could eat, after not eating a thing for twenty-four hours. The cooks were happy for this drop, they got more navy beans.

_ Great. _

Noelle loved nothing more than cold beans.

But she wasn't about to vocally complain. It was, after all, better than nothing.

"Nelly".

Her heart might have stopped.

Noelle looked up.

Malarkey smiled a little, "I didn't see you yesterday-"

"'a was finding Dike and then fell asleep when 'a got back".

"Oh, right".

She hated the silence.

Noelle sighed, "look, Donnie".

Malarkey looked back at her.

"'Am just happy with you being my best friend and all, you know".

He smiled, "that's all I wanted to hear, Nelly".

"Maybe it is what it is". She whispered with a shrug, "but…if you're happy with Bernice, then 'am happy for you".

Malarkey placed a hand on her shoulder, "thank you, Nelly".

Noelle smiled, putting on her brave face once more.

"'Awright, best get these to Joe".

"See you later, Nelly".

"Bye, Donnie".

Her face dropped when they walked away from each other.

She shouldn't have jinxed it. This hurt. A lot.

And it wasn't just the emotional pain.

Her arm didn't feel right, and she didn't feel good from having this pain.

Noelle got into the foxhole, Toye and the guys weren't back yet.

She rolled up her jacket sleeve and the jumper underneath.

And the sight before her, almost had her vomiting.

The wound wasn't a good colour, it was red raw, and it looked infected.

The entire area around her arm was swollen with fluid and infection.

Noelle let out a shaky sigh, pulling her jacket and jumper back down.

She had really fucked that one up.

Noelle sat there for a while, contemplating on what she should do next.

She finally decided to tell Roe and got out of her foxhole to find him.

But as soon as she saw the medic, Noelle chickened out.

Roe stared at her, eyebrow raised.

"What's that, Nelly?"

She cleared her throat, "did you find scissors?"

"I did, yeah". Roe confirmed, "you okay? You look a little off".

"Fine, aye". Noelle said, "was just wondering 'bout those scissors and that".

She let out a tiny giggle.

"Can't run a war without them, eh?"

Roe smiled small, "you're right Nelly, you can't".

She cleared her throat, "how's Joe's feet?"

"Toye's? He's got trench foot".

Noelle sighed, "aye?"

The medic nodded, "are you worried? Is that why you're acting…like this?"

She pulled a face, "eh? Like – how 'am 'a acting, like?"

Roe shook his head, "never mind, you could probably use a good night's sleep".

Noelle chuckled quietly, "we could all use sleep, Gene. We're just 'no getting any".

"Right, well…shout me if you need me".

When he was about to walk away, Noelle turned.

"Gene?"

Roe turned back around.

"See if – if like-".

He frowned again.

Noelle rubbed her lips together.

Why couldn't she just tell him? What was she so scared of?

Roe took a step towards her, "are you okay, Nelly? What's going on, huh?"

Shaking her head, Noelle looked up at him.

"'Am pure tired, Gene". She mumbled, "'a think that's it".

"Are you feeling scared or-"

"eh, 'no really".

Roe nodded, "alright…you tell me if that changes, huh? I ain't far from you".

"Aye, cheers".

Smiling softly at her, Roe squeezed her arm.

Noelle let out this choked exhale.

_Fucking hell! _

Inside, she was screaming in utter agony.

_ Let go of my arm! _

Roe smiled, giving her arm another squeeze, before letting go.

"Okay, Nelly. Wrap up".

Noelle smiled tightly, "'awright, Gene. You too".

When he left, she dropped to the ground.

The pain was so intense, it forced her onto her knees.

Something had to be done.


	29. Chapter 29

Christmas Eve.

It wasn't snowing but by God, this was a cold morning.

Toye was getting up, trying to uncrack all the bones in his frozen body.

He rubbed his feet, rubbed his hands and then looked at Noelle.

Her lips were blue, which was a normal thing to see on every soldier, unfortunately. However, her face was as pale as frost. And Toye, for a horrible moment, thought she had died and froze in her sleep. It scared him for a moment, and he ended up prodding her arm a few times.

That got her up.

Noelle's eyes snapped open and this hoarse scream fell out of her mouth.

"Jesus!" Toye got the fright of his life, "hey – calm down, it's me".

She stopped screaming, though stared up at him.

Her eyes were glassy, very heavy looking.

Toye couldn't work out if it was from lack of sleep, or perhaps she was sick.

Not that it mattered out here, everyone was getting sick.

Heffron still had that cough.

And Toye worried for his squad, like a good Sargent would.

"Feeling alright, kid?"

_ No. _

She wanted to say.

Noelle felt as weak as a kitten and as heavy as led.

It took a lot of strength to even lift her head and sitting up was sweaty work.

Her stomach twisted with a horrible sickly feeling, every muscle in her body ached and she just felt unwell I general. Noelle knew it was her arm, it had to have been. She couldn't think of any other reason to feel this ill, unless she had whatever Heffron had. But she wasn't coughing, her nose wasn't stuffed up and her throat felt fine. Her body was busy fighting off this infection on her arm, the wound she had failed to have a medic treat.

Noelle was the worlds biggest idiot.

All because she was scared of the aid station.

But those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind.

A fierce firefight was going on six hundred yards away, hitting 3rd Platoon.

Buck told everyone to get up and get ready for an upcoming attack.

Noelle and Toye got to the front of the foxhole, where they looked across the open field. When the Germans started attacking, they couldn't do anything but wait. That was always the hardest part, having to wait when your friends were under attack, but they had to be careful with ammo, it was still scarce and their main worry.

Smokey was very badly wounded during that attack. He made himself a cup of coffee, got to his machine-gun and a German rifle bullet hit Smokey in the left shoulder and exited from the right. They'd later find out that it had brushed his spinal column, which paralysed him from the waist down.

The attack intensified.

The Germans suffered heavy losses because of Easy's mortars, machine-gunners, rifles and they were assisted by artillery throughout. The battle ended by eleven that morning. Noelle and Toye got out of the foxhole and checked in on the squad, who were all fine but the same couldn't be said about Noelle. She now knew that this had turned serious because not only was her arm giving her hell in the terms of pain, her body was wrecked with a feverish chill. She needed help.

But was afraid of it.

Noelle wiped the sweat off her forehead, pretended everything was fine and joined the line for hot food that afternoon. Though, she didn't think she could stomach those navy beans and a fritter. The smell alone caused her stomach to roll. Noelle decided she'd better not risk eating and took a seat, hiding away from the rest of the Company to avoid concerned stares and questions. Not known to her, Roe was leaning against a tree next to her, with a thousand-yard stare. He had just come back from the aid station with Smokey, who would need to be evacuated back to England as soon as possible.

Noelle did notice him eventually.

And she had seen that same stare, so many times before.

He wasn't eating, the can of beans were in his frozen hands.

"Hello, Easy Company!"

Noelle jumped.

_ When did Colonel Sink get here? _

"Hello, sir".

"Easy…General McAuliffe wishes us all a Merry Christmas".

Noelle looked down at her hands.

She certainly didn't feel merry.

"What's merry about all this, I hear you ask? Just this; we've stopped cold everything that's been thrown at us from the north, east, south and west. Now, two days ago a German Commander demanded our honourable surrender to save the U.S.A encircled troops from total annihilation. The German commander received the following reply; to the German commander, nuts!"

Noelle smiled a little, while others chuckled.

"We're giving our country and our loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present, and being privileged to take part in this gallant feat of arms, we're truly making ourselves a Merry Christmas".

Sink folded up the message, looking around at Easy.

"Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you".

The others cheered.

"Nuts!"

"Nuts, sir!"

Noelle raised her eyes, looking back at Roe.

Out of everyone, Roe had seen the most.

Death, wounds, illness, troopers losing their minds.

And he didn't get to sit and feel, he was always the one running back and forth. Noelle couldn't have been a medic, she would have crumbled long ago. They were heroes in her eyes, in everyone's eyes. Everything they did, they did it to keep you safe and alive. And Noelle hadn't seen the medics sleep, she hadn't really seen them sit down, they were always on their feet.

So, Noelle didn't speak to Roe, he was thinking.

Besides, she was too ill to speak.

"Come on, bud".

Lipton came over, crouched beside her and gave her arm a slap.

It was a gentle slap, like he'd usually do.

And Noelle didn't blame him for the intense pain which came after.

Normally, she'd bite down on her lip, prevent herself from screaming out but this time, she'd reached the end of her, "hiding the wound", journey. But Noelle didn't scream, she let out this tiny and pathetic sounding whimper instead, while closing her eyes.

"Nelly?" Lipton whispered, "what's going on?"

Noelle couldn't talk just yet, this wave of pain had to end first.

And hearing her whimper, Roe suddenly snapped out of his trance.

He moved over to her, staying in a crouched position.

"What's going on?"

"I 'dunno…something's hurting her".

Roe took her face gently in his hands, "Nelly? Where's the pain?"

Noelle opened her eyes, which were red with tears.

She shook her head, "nah, it's fine-"

"Nelly, stop". He cut her off firmly, "where is it?"

A tiny cry left her.

"No – cause then 'a'll need to go to the aid station and I don't 'wanna go, Gene, 'a-"

"what's this?"

Buck and Winters soon moved towards the little scene.

"Thumper?"

"I'm not sure". Roe sighed, a little irritated but he was only worried. "She won't tell me".

The medic soon took note of how warm his hands felt.

His worry increased.

"She's running a fever". He whispered, "Nelly…what's going on, huh?"

Noelle was breathing heavily, only, it was coming out in short gasps.

Her eyes were wild with fear and glassy with fever.

She was probably being dramatic about it all, but Noelle didn't care at that moment, she just didn't want to leave the line and head to the aid station. God, she refused to go there. Could they force her there? That only made her feel worse, thinking of them dragging her away towards a jeep, which would take her away from her friends and to a place she didn't want to be in.

Noelle wondered if everyone felt like this before going to the aid station.

"Now, come on, Thumper". Buck mumbled softly, "you've 'gotta calm down, huh? It's 'gonna be okay, just tell us where you're hurt".

She was still breathing too fast.

But Noelle's vibrating eyes soon landed on her right arm.

"Alright, good". Winters said softly, "doc?"

Roe started to roll up her sleeve.

Noelle's back arched with pain, eyes closing again.

"Take it easy, you're okay". Lipton said, while taking her hand. "It's 'gonna be fine".

"It's 'no…it's 'no". She whispered, voice breaking.

When her sleeve was up, Roe sighed.

"Dammit, Nelly". He whispered, "when did this happen?"

He placed his hand around the wound.

Noelle sunk in a hiss of pain through her teeth, exhaling with a shaky sob.

"Right, we need to get her out". Winters told them lowly, "Buck, call for a jeep".

"N-no". She practically begged.

"Nelly, it's infected". Roe told her calmly, "you need a shot of penicillin. If not, you'll get sepsis".

Noelle had no idea what that was.

Lipton's face fell further, "Nelly, why didn't you tell anyone, huh?"

"'A didn't 'wanna go". She said, voice incredibly small.

"Well, you have to go now, alright?"

Noelle swallowed, eyes feeling heavy again.

Her head started to sway to the side.

"She's 'gonna pass out". Roe mumbled, "Goddammit – why didn't she tell me?"

Winters shook his head, "she didn't 'wanna leave".

"Jeeps on it's way". Buck said, running back over. "I told the fellas it's 'gonna be fine".

Roe clenched his jaw, "I knew something wasn't right yesterday".

"It's not your fault". Lipton told him.

"It's at least a few days old". He went on, "she got shot".

That jeep was quick to arrive, Roe picked her up and cradled her into his chest.

"You need help?" Lipton asked.

He shook his head, "she'll be fine".

The medic ran towards the jeep, Noelle's head flopped into his chest.

Once in the jeep, Roe kept her in his arms.

She didn't wake up, she only woke up when they reached the aid station.

Noelle's eyes widened with panic.

"N-no, Gene-"

"I'm sorry, Nelly".

And he truly did sound sorry.

Noelle let out a quiet whimper.

"I promise, you're 'gonna be okay, huh? It's 'gonna be fine".

"Gene – don't leave me".

"I won't, alright? I'll make sure you're okay – Renee!"

A young nurse rushed over to them, Roe was still carrying Noelle.

"Eugene, put her on this bed".

Noelle was carefully placed onto the bed, though her arms remained around Roe.

The medic sighed, "Nelly, it's 'gonna be alright, I promise-"

"it's 'no – this is shit-"

"it's 'gonna be fine, calm down".

Leaving Noelle in that aid station, who was scared senseless, was one of the hardest things Roe had to walk away from but she was in safe hands, his nurse friend, Renee, promised to stay with her.

Roe trusted her.

…

Renee was a nice young woman.

Noelle was a terrible patient.

Currently, she had a needle in her arm, while plasma was being pumped into her veins.

Renee gave her a shot of penicillin and told her she'd feel better in a day or two.

"'Am 'no going anywhere else".

The nurse sat on a chair, beside her bed.

Renee had to smile, it wasn't the first time she had heard this.

"Then you'll have to stay here until you feel better, deal?"

Noelle was looking up at the ceiling.

She didn't want Roe to leave her, in fact, she was a mess when he left.

Renee had to smooth her hair back and assure her that it was going to be fine.

The nurse didn't leave her side and hadn't since Noelle arrived.

"Where's my friend?"

"He's in a different part". Renee told her, "he will be moved soon…hopefully".

Noelle looked away from the ceiling and back at her, "can 'a see him?"

Smiling a little, Renee took her hand.

"No, you must rest and stay on this bed, Un petit".

Noelle sighed, "'a don't know what that means or that".

Renee smiled, slightly amused.

"You talk very funny…you are not American like your friends".

"'Am from Scotland".

"I've always wanted to visit Scotland".

Noelle's eyes lightened a little, "well…it's beautiful. My dad says it's the most beautiful country in the whole world".

"Oh? Then perhaps it is…and perhaps I should go".

"Renee, viens ici".

The young nurse looked behind her, Noelle followed her stare.

"Tu peux rester avec la fille?" Renee asked the other nurse, who nodded and walked over to the bed. Renee got up from the chair, "my friend, Augusta, she will watch you until I return".

Noelle gave a tiny nod, "'awright, Renee".

Smiling, Renee smoothed back Noelle's hair, "try and rest, Un petit".

"Aye – to whatever that means".

Augusta took the chair by her bed.

Noelle looked at her, "where're you from?"

"Congo". She responded, "central Africa".

"That's wizard".

"What?"

Noelle shook her head, with a tiny smile. "That's nice".

Augusta smiled back at her, "you are very young…how old?"

"Uh – eighteen…what about you?"

"Twenty-two-"

"so's 'ma friend!" Noelle expressed, "he's my best friend, he's twenty-two".

Augusta continued to smile, "very nice".

"'A think 'a feel better, Augusta".

Leaning forwards, she pressed the palm of her hand on Noelle's forehead.

"You are getting well again". She said to her, "our medicine, it works".

"It does". Noelle agreed quietly, "so…mind that friend 'a told you about, the one who's twenty-two?"

Augusta nodded, "yes, I remember".

"Aye, well – we all went to see Glenn Miller".

She chuckled, "you are very lucky".

"That's what 'a thought". She told her, "and we were proper close to him and everything".

"Very lucky".

Noelle looked back up at the ceiling.

Augusta frowned, "your friend…you miss him?"

"'A do".

She took Noelle's hand, "you will see him soon".

"'A thought he loved me".

Augusta frowned, "perhaps you are too young".

Noelle frowned, "'a never thought of that…do you think he loves me?"

"He does". She said, "but maybe not the love you feel".

She swallowed.

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"'A think he might have done".

Augusta smiled sadly at her, "he loves another female?"

Nodding, Noelle looked back at her.

"Then you will find another". The nurse told her, "and you will be happy with them".

"Thanks".

Renee came back and placed her fingers on Noelle's wrist.

"You recover quickly, Nelly". She pointed out, "you must miss your friends".

Noelle nodded, "'a do, aye".

They stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What time is it?"

"It's just passing-"

"quick! Get the wounded down the in cellar, hurry!"

One of the medics was yelling.

"Nurses, come on! The Luftwaffe are coming!"

Noelle's eyes widened.

"Shit – come on, 'a'll help! Get this thing out of me!"

Renee looked back at her, "you are wounded, we must move you-"

"no!" Noelle yelled, "come on just-"

There came a terrible siren and scream.

** Boom! **

The whole church started to shake.

Noelle looked up, eyes showing traces of fear and adrenaline.

She looked back at the nurses.

"Get this out of me, now!"

Noelle yelled, looking down at the needle in her arm.

Renee had no other choice.

She took the IV out of her arm, covered it with a plaster and made sure the bandage on her arm was secure before helping Noelle with her jacket. She got down from the bed, while the bombing took place outside of the aid station. Noelle grabbed her rifle and put on her helmet.

"Take care of the wounded!" She told the two nurses over the noise, "let's go!"

They had to move as many wounded as they could down into the cellar.

It was a hard job.

The men weren't scared, they had seen this all before.

And the guys who could walk, managed to get down themselves.

Noelle helped with carrying the guys down in stretches with the rest of the medics.

"Nelly – get back up top!" The doctor told her, "help Renee and Augusta!"

"You've got it, sir?!"

"Yes – now, go!"

The bombs were getting closer to the church.

** Boom!**

Noelle fell going up the stairs and had to crawl the rest of the way.

She neared the entrance, when her jacket got caught on a nail.

"Fucking – come on!"

Not having another option, she took off her jacket and ran into another room, where Renee was, gathering up all the supplies she could take. Noelle grabbed a box and joined her.

"They cannot destroy these, Un petit!"

"Then they won't!" Noelle said to her, "we'll get them down!"

Renee handed her a box full of supplies, "take these down quickly!"

"Aye, 'awright – a'll be right back!"

Just as Noelle reached the entrance down into the cellar.

A bomb dropped into the church.

The impact reminded her of Veghel.

And the church came tumbling down.

But Noelle made it into the cellar.

She handed the box over to the doctor, feeling her heart sink.

"Renee?" Augusta asked quietly.

Noelle shook her head, tears in her eyes.

And the nurse's face crumbled with grief.

Pursing her lips together, Noelle found a quiet spot in the corner of the cellar.

She sat there, shivering from only wearing her jumper.

Not like that thin jacket offered much warmth but it was better than nothing.

Noelle wished she had tried hard to get her jacket; the picture of Jimmy was there.

It was much like hiding in that cellar in Veghel, only she felt alone.

One of the doctors placed a blanket around her, tucking her in.

"Whiskey?" He offered.

Noelle shook her head, "Renee say's no booze 'wi the medicine".

Frowning, he sat down next to her with a small sigh.

She drew her knees up to her chest.

"'A 'wanna go back to my friends".

"Well, when they stop bombing us, I'll get you there".

Noelle looked up at him, "aye?"

He took a drink of whiskey, "I promise".

The bombing was just as intense as last time.

Noelle was shaking under the blanket, scared this cellar would cave in.

But little did she know, that one friend was closer than she thought.

Welsh had to be brought to the aid station, Roe went with him.

And he walked into the half-torn church, spotting Renee's cap first and then Noelle's jacket.

He fell to his knees, shaking his head.

If only Noelle knew that at the time, she could have gone back to the line with him.

But the bombing continued, meaning Roe had to get the hell out of town and quickly.

Noelle was stuck in that cellar, not knowing if her friends were alive.

She was stuck in that cellar with a bunch of people she didn't know.

_Merry fucking Christmas._

And then, came the sweetest voice Noelle had ever heard.

"Nelly?"

Getting up from the corner, blanket still wrapped around her, Noelle ran right over to a bed.

"Smokey". She whispered, "are you 'awright?"

"Man...what the fuck are you doing here, kid? You hurt?"

"'A was but - but 'am 'awright now". Noelle took his hand, "'a was wanting to find you but they wouldn't let me".

Smokey snorted, "yeah...well, you're here now, huh? You found me".

"Aye, I 'um". Noelle felt her eyes water, "Smokey...'a don't 'wanna die in this shit cellar".

"Hey, we ain't going nowhere, kid". He told her, giving her a weak smile. "Huh?"

"'Awright, Smokey".

The Germans bombed the town all night and the next day.

Noelle and Smokey were stuck until they stopped bombing them.


	30. Chapter 30

Noelle had managed to sleep for a few hours on the ground beside Smokey's bed.

What woke her up that morning was the cellar door swinging open.

She immediately got on her feet, rifle ready to fire.

Noelle stood in front of Smokey.

"Lower your weapons". It was an American voice.

But she still didn't trust him, not after what they went through.

It was the twenty-sixth of December, Noelle arrived at the aid station on Christmas Eve, the Germans started bombing them after midnight and they didn't stop attacking the town until that morning of the 26th.

"We're from the 37th Tank Battalion of Patton's third army-"

"aye, right". Noelle mumbled.

"And we've come here to evacuate the wounded".

A few of them grumbled in response.

Noelle walked over to the stairs and looked up.

"Can 'a see some proof of I.D?"

The man laughed, "you're funny".

"'A was being serious, like". Noelle mumbled, "are you's really from Patton's army?"

A few soldiers began walking down the stairs, she lowered her rifle.

"We are". He confirmed, "and you don't appear to be wounded".

"'A was but 'a got better". She said, "can you take my friend someplace safe now?"

"That's what we're here to do". He assured her, "we're here to rescue you".

Noelle cleared her throat, biting back any smart remarks.

"Come on men, let's get these wounded out of here!"

After saying goodbye to Smokey, Noelle left the church.

The town was almost in ruins.

Noelle wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and stepped onto the road, where some of Patton's army were gathered around their trucks and tanks, putting down boxes of supplies. It was strange walking around the town this time. Noelle felt bad for all those towns people, who were now left homeless and she saw a lot of dead civilians and soldiers that afternoon, scattered on the roads and streets, or buried under bricks.

But what she really wanted, was to get back to Easy.

So, Noelle proceeded to leave town, going unnoticed by Patton's army.

They were busy celebrating, because they had apparently broken the siege of Bastogne. And now, trucks full of supplies could get through but more importantly, the wounded could now be safely evacuated.

It was a very cold afternoon under a thin army blanket.

Noelle was shivering, teeth chattering together.

But she continued to move towards the woods, back to her friends.

It was a two-mile walk, Noelle was exhausted by one mile.

Maybe she wasn't well enough to return?

But after those two terrifying days, Noelle never wanted to step inside an aid station again.

Noelle stepped into the familiar woods, which were quiet from this side.

She didn't have long now, soon, she'd be back with her friends.

As she got closer, Noelle could hear them talking quietly with each other.

Buck and Guarnere were talking with 2nd and 3rd squads about a supply run into town, Heffron and Toye were sitting on the edge of a foxhole, faces looking serious, Jackson and Eddie were sitting inside a foxhole, not talking at all. And then there was Malarkey, who was sitting on his own.

_ Donnie. _

Noelle's smile wavered, while she continued to look at him.

She had stopped walking, just glad to see everyone was okay.

But her eyes were on Malarkey.

Noelle took in a shuddering breath, her throat felt tighter than usual, tears filled her eyes.

"Donnie".

He stilled.

Malarkey didn't do anything for a few moments.

And then, he slowly turned around.

"Nelly?" He whispered.

He couldn't believe it.

A tiny cry left her lips, "aye, it's me".

"Nelly!"

Malarkey got up, everyone looked over at him.

He then ran over to her and soon, Noelle was wrapped in his arms.

"Nelly". He whispered, voice breaking. "We thought you were – oh, Jesus…".

"It's 'awright". Noelle said, "'am 'awright".

Malarkey pulled back, hands on the side of her face.

"Nelly…I'm sorry".

Noelle shook her head, "don't be sorry, Donnie-"

"I am". He whispered, "I'm so fucking sorry".

Her heart broke for him.

Noelle swallowed, "listen, Donnie – 'a'll love us, for both of us".

Malarkey's face almost crumbled, "that ain't fair-"

"it's something 'a can't help, Donnie".

As it turned out, they all thought Noelle had perished during that bombing.

Roe had brought back her jacket, presented it to her Platoon and they spend two days coming to terms with losing their girl. So, when Noelle turned up, some of them thought they were seeing a ghost. She was very clear that she wasn't a ghost and even gave them a pinch, just to prove it.

Roe handed her jacket back to her.

"I shouldn't have left you". He whispered, eyes shining with regret.

"You had to". Noelle said softly, "'a was fine, Renee and Augusta were there".

She put her jacket on, blanket dropping to the ground.

Noelle reached inside her pocket, pulling out the photo of Jimmy.

She smiled, while looking down at it.

"'A just wanted to go home, Gene". Noelle said, "back here, with Easy".

"I thought – we all thought-"

"'a know". She whispered, looking up at him. "And 'a wasn't a good patient".

A tiny smile reached his lips, "can't say I blame you, Nelly".

"Blame the fever, eh?"

"We'll blame the fever".

Noelle placed the photo back into her pocket, "and 'a'll never hide a wound from you again".

Roe chuckled softly, "good idea".

"What's Un petit mean?"

"Little one".

Noelle pulled a face, "how come Renee called me that, like?"

Roe smiled at her, "because you reminded her of her little sister".

Her face softened, "did 'a?"

He nodded, "she told me, right before I left".

"'A didn't hear that".

"Well, you were pretty delusional".

Noelle snorted softly, "eh – aye…let's 'no mention that to the others".

Roe gave her hand a squeeze, "okay, Nelly".

After seeing Muck and Penkala over at 1st with Malarkey, she headed to HQ with Buck, letting Winters know that she was in fact, still alive. The last time he saw Noelle, she was in a great deal of pain and wild with panic at the thought of leaving her Company and going to the aid station.

"It's good to have you back, Corporal". Winters said, "we were all thinking of you and the rest of the wounded men".

"Thanks, sir". Noelle smiled a little, "Smokey got out, sir".

"That's great, Nelly". Nixon said to her, "did you see Lieutenant Welsh?"

She frowned, "sir?"

"He got wounded on Christmas". Winters told her, "doc took him to the aid station after it was bombed".

"Aw, 'a didn't see him, sir". Noelle said, "he must have been taken some place else".

She then added quietly.

"Gene got there and saw my jacket".

Buck placed a hand on her shoulder, "we've got you back now, Thumper".

Noelle cleared her throat, "'am sorry about being a baby about everything". She mumbled, "'a just didn't 'wanna leave the line, sir".

Winters face softened.

"You and the rest of Easy, are always surprising me with your dedication to your Company".

She smiled then.

Winters squeezed her other shoulder, "hang tough, Nelly".

…

One morning, Noelle woke up to gossip.

"I heard his plane went down while flying over the English Channel-"

"it was a UC-64 Norsemen-"

"Jesus, can you believe it?"

Frowning, Noelle wondered over to Jackson and Eddie.

"What happened?"

They both looked at her.

"Glenn Miller's plane went down, he disappeared".

"Holy shit". Noelle whispered, "really?"

"Yeah, it's all over the newspapers".

That was striking for Noelle.

Glenn Miller was a celebrity, she'd have thought people like Glenn would have been protected. Malarkey was saddened by this news, as was Muck and Penkala. It was a downer; the morale dropped a little from the news of Glenn vanishing from the earth. However, life on the line had improved slightly. They were given more ammo from that supply drop, mostly everyone had a winter coat, gloves, scarfs and overshoes. They'd even get a hot meal from time to time. But the cold continued and it snowed mostly every day.

After the siege was broken, they expected to head back to Mourmelon for a rest. But they had to remain on the line and resume their offensive. No one was happy about staying on the line, they would curse the army and grow to hate them. After Noelle's wound and time at the aid station, her mood was fixed. She was neither up or down, she was somewhere in the middle. It was enough to keep herself alive and focused and by having a middle mood, she'd make sure everyone else was doing okay.

Trench foot and frostbite were terrible things to see, you'd wished you hadn't had saw it.

A replacement called Noelle over one day, from Grant's squad.

He took off his boot and sock, showing her his black toes.

Noelle almost vomited. But not because the sigh grossed her out but because she felt bad for him. Noelle got Roe and Spina, the replacement was evacuated, and the surgeons had to remove his big toe and three other toes. He wouldn't be returning. And sometimes, you felt happy for the guys who got wounded, came out of it alive but couldn't return to the front. And for the men who did die, they looked so peaceful lying in the snow.

But Noelle would always remember the cries for their mothers when they were dying and scared of it. She sat with one guy from their Platoon, who was bleeding out. He was crying for his mum, Noelle comforted him until he eventually fell into a deep sleep and passed away. Those were the heart-breaking moments on the line, in these woods Easy had grown to hate, though considered this home.

"That's another guy gone".

Noelle looked up from the box of machine-gun ammo.

"Who?"

Malarkey sighed, sitting next to her.

"Replacement, 1st Platoon".

"What happened?"

"Oh, he lost it". He said, "he just switched off, Nelly. Shot himself in the foot to get out of here".

That happened sometimes out here.

Noelle had seen it, they all had.

Just a gun to the foot, you were off the line and back home.

Noelle looked back down at the ammo, "must have been desperate, Donnie".

Malarkey looked at her, "remember Ranney?"

"'A do, yeah".

"Guys thought he did that to himself".

She snorted, "aye, right…that guy wanted to be an officer".

Malarkey huffed softly, "yeah…".

Noelle closed the box, "well, 'am sure we have enough for the now".

"Just 'gotta use it wisely".

"That's right, Donnie".

"Babe and Bill went off to get water".

"From that stream?"

Malarkey nodded, "it's still frozen".

Noelle sighed, "why is it, that the army can't just give us water when we need it?"

"Tough times?"

"Pricks".

He smiled, "I'll give you that, Nelly".

Noelle stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"How's your arm?"

"Eh – oh, it's fine, Donnie". She said, "'a can't feel it. They cleared the infection".

Malarkey smiled a little, "I'll never forget it".

"What?"

His smile fell, "when doc came back with your jacket".

Noelle frowned.

"It felt like the whole world just ended".

She leaned into his side, Malarkey wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's 'no ended, Donnie". Noelle whispered, "and we're 'awright".

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Until Noelle broke it.

"That nurse say's 'am too young for love".

Malarkey chuckled, "yeah? Do you think that?"

"Donnie, 'a feel about fifty".

He laughed again.

Noelle grinned, "so, no – 'am 'no too young for love".

His laughed stopped.

Malarkey kissed the top of her head, "I can't forgive myself".

"You have to". She told him, "and why should it make you feel this bad?"

He frowned a little.

"I care about you, Nelly. A whole lot". Malarkey told her, "maybe more than you know".

Noelle bit down on her lip.

Malarkey sighed, "but – uh – well, Bernice is-"

"don't, Donnie". She said softly, "let's just leave it at that".

** Boom! **

Malarkey and Noelle jumped.

** Boom! Boom! **

"What the-"

"it's our shells!" Guarnere called out to the rest of them, "Shifty spotted a target – hey! Calm the fuck down!"

Noelle and Malarkey moved forwards, getting a better look at the shells exploding around the target. It was always assuring witnessing something like that, it reminded Easy that they weren't facing the entire German army alone. Noelle huffed out a tiny laugh, shaking her head.

"This is wizard!"

Smiling, Malarkey looked at her.

And he continued to stare at her, through the entire attack.

…

"Kid, get your shit together".

Noelle looked up, "what's that, Joe?"

"They want us to clear the woods". Toye told her, "division picked our Battalion".

"Aren't we lucky".

The snow was over a foot deep, slippery at the top.

Getting through the snow and trying to stay quiet, was going to be trying. They'd need to be careful not to bump into any trees because if that snow falls, then you've revealed your position and the Germans would shell you. Easy position was extended a couple of kilometres to the right (east), to the railroad track and beyond. The Germans held the position of the woods in the northeast. Before the 101st could advance in any general offensive, the Germans would need to be driven out of the woods and they'd need to have Foy captured before taking the high ground around Noville.

However, the attack was put on hold that night.

While everyone was getting ready to move out.

German planes flew above them.

"Shit – everyone, get down!" Buck called, "they've got us pinned down!"

Soon, the planes started to shell Easy's line.

Toye got out, making sure his guys were taking cover, while Noelle stayed in the foxhole.

There were a serious of loud explosions around her.

Trees exploded, falling into foxholes.

Guys were screaming, mud was exploding up from the ground.

Hot shrapnel flew all around them.

And the entire sky lit up from the blasts.

Noelle was starting to get used to this happening.

A tiny break was left between the shelling's, which like in Veghel, were dropped in threes.

"Dammit!"

Noelle quickly got out of the foxhole, "Joe?!"

"Hey – get back in your fucking foxhole!" Guarnere yelled.

"Joe's hurt!"

Noelle found her squad leader on the ground, clutching his wrist.

Shrapnel had sliced right into his skin.

"Fuck sake, Joe". She said, grabbing his hand, "why's it always you, eh?"

Toye looked at her, "Nelly, get back in the-"

"hang on, 'a can't just leave you, you numpty".

Reaching into her pocket, Noelle brought out her aid kit.

_ Whoosh! _

The sky was screaming again.

** Boom! **

They hit 1st Platoon.

Noelle quickly got the bandage and started to wrap it around his wrist.

** Boom! **

The shell dropped two hundred yards away.

"Nelly – I can walk!" Toye yelled.

"You never said!"

** Boom! **

It hit their position.

Toye had jumped, landing on top of her.

Fortunately, they weren't hurt.

When the impact stopped, Toye grabbed Noelle's arm and the pair of them ran for cover in their foxhole. Noelle moved towards him, tying a tight knot on his bandage.

"'A can't believe you got hit again".

Toye sighed, "don't remind me, kid".

She looked at him, "could you be more careful, eh?"

"I'm trying-"

"are you?"

Toye snorted, shaking his head.

Noelle smirked, "you're going back to the aid station, Joe".

"I'll be back".

The Germans stopped shelling them a few hours later.

Toye and Noelle got out of the foxhole, like the others.

Roe soon came over, took one look at Toye and shook his head.

"Right, come on".

Malarkey couldn't believe it either, "you lucky son of a bitch".

"I'll be back, Malark". Toye promised him, "Nelly, watch out for the guys".

When he left, Noelle let out a sigh.

"Donnie, what the fuck 'am 'a 'gonna do?"

"Watch out for the guys, Nelly". He said to her, "Joe will be back".

Noelle didn't like it whenever Toye got wounded because it put her in charge of the squad.

They had lost a few of them, two were wounded one had died.

So, the squad was down to nine guys in total, including Noelle.

And Toye got wounded a lot.

Noelle gathered the squad together, letting them know what had happened.

"Jesu Christ – again?!" Heffron exclaimed.

"Where was it this time?" Jackson asked.

"The wrist". She told them, "he'll be back soon…'a hope".

When it got light, Buck and Guarnere gathered all the Sargent's.

Noelle stepped into the circle.

"Good, we're all here". Buck said, "alright, here's the plan. We're moving to the right, towards the railroad track. 1st Battalion are taking up our old positions here, they're in reserve. We're moving onto the Foy-Bizory road, from there, we'll move out. A Battalion from the 501st are on our right, attacking in support".

Everyone was in a state of exhaustion after last night.

In fact, they were tired from their first arrival in thee woods.

They formed skirmish lines on the Foy-Bizory road, looking to the northeast of the woods, waiting for orders to move out. Noelle, Heffron and 1st Platoon remembered this road far too well, it's where they set off and did that patrol on the 22nd of December, where they lost Julian and felt abandoned by their Platoon leader.

"Move out!" Winters called.

So, the column advanced forward.

Soon, they came to realise that moving through those dense woods was harder that they thought. You had to get through a foot of snow, while staying extremely quiet. The struggle to get through caused them all to sweat, which was fine, until you stopped and that sweat turned into a chill and you were left colder than before.

After a few minutes into the woods, everyone lost contact.

"Hold on". Buck whispered, "Goddammit – we've lost 1st Platoon".

It was all white, like walking into a cloud.

2nd Platoon stopped moving for a few moments.

Eventually, Buck got them going again.

But soon, they underwent machine-gun fire from the front of the Company.

Noelle nodded towards Heffron and his assistant, Jim McMahon.

"Over there, Babe".

They set up their machine-gun, while Noelle and the rest of her squad moving quietly towards the front of their Platoon. The Germans stopped firing, as if someone had just turned off a light. However, they needed to clear those woods and push them back, so, Noelle had to get her squad firing.

"Bill, Don – get on those mortars". Buck ordered, "Thumper, give me a target".

Noelle didn't like being the target finder.

It wasn't a fun job but in order for their mortars to attack, they'd need to know the distance and range of the Germans. Noelle didn't want the squad getting hurt, she was in the front. Jackson was behind her; the rest were spread out on her left and right. Crouching down by a tree, Noelle took out her rifle and fired one shot up in the air.

Immediately after, the Germans fired out their machine-gun.

**_ Brrrt! _**

God, Noelle hated that noise.

Guarnere was quick to grab the range and distance from the short burst from machine-gun. That man was incredibly smart when it came to things like that. Malarkey, he never missed.

"Babe! Go!"

Heffron and Jim McMahon started to fire their machine-gun, while Noelle and the rest of the squad fired back towards the Germans. You could only just make out their figures among the trees and snow but when you had them, you never took your eyes away from your targets.

They fired a good eight rounds.

"Fall-back!" Noelle yelled, "Jack, come on – Eddie, fall back, let's go!"

They ran back towards Heffron and Jim.

The rifles from the other squads covered their withdrawal, just as Malarkey fired out with his mortar. From that fierce attack, the American artillery began to whine over their heads. Soon, the Germans used their artillery back, but not as counter-battery, the Germans were hitting their shells on the paratroopers.

Noelle could hear men scream out for medics.

And when a shell landed close by, Noelle couldn't hear anything.

However, the firing was quick to end, and they had to keep going.

She got back onto her feet, gathered up the squad and moved on with 2nd Platoon.

They all advanced further into the woods once again and encountered the same.

A machine-gun, a mortar and rifles.

And Easy gave it back just as hard, tossing grenades, shooting from their guns and hitting them with mortars. All the while, American artillery resumed firing. But the German fire was getting intense, more men were crying out for a medic. Noelle and 1st squad were doing fine, no one was getting hit. They resumed to fire out, while Heffron and Jim covered them. Though she was in the front, Noelle never had to order them, Toye didn't have to much either when it came to attacking the enemy. Once they had a target and were in position, 1st squad knew exactly what they were doing. Noelle could have praised Toye for years, he had done an excellent job in training them for combat and she was incredibly lucky, to still have him as a squad leader.

Noelle had been in Toye's squad since he got promoted to Corporal, just after Benning.

And then, in Normandy, Toye took over the entire 1st squad.

She got pretty sentimental when she thought about it.

After covering over 800 and 900 metres, or the 1000-yard attack as Easy called it, they stopped for the night and dug quick foxholes along their line. Everyone was exhausted, wet and cold. She made sure her guys were all digging in for the night, before walking over to Heffron.

"Fancy taking over OP?"

"Sure thing, Nelly".

She smiled, "cheers, Babe".

So, everyone was getting ready for a night of sleep.

Things were tense, an attack from the Germans was high, they could still hear the odd fire from the distance. Noelle walked away from her squad, trying to locate Buck on the next plan. She found him with Malarkey.

"Sir".

"Hey, Thumper". He said, "have you seen Lip?"

Noelle shook her head, "might be with 3rd, sir".

"We're trying to find Dike". Malarkey said to her with a smirk.

"Eh?" She grinned, "aw, well – good luck to you, sir. That man's a pure-"

"Nelly". Malarkey hissed.

Buck took in a deep breath, trying to mask his amusement.

"Come with us, Thumper. I'll fill you in".

They were planning on moving back to their old position's tomorrow afternoon. Since they had cleared this part of the woods, Noelle thought they'd get a relief.

"We in reserve?"

Buck did laugh this time, "of course not, Thumper".

They reached Lipton, who was helping Shifty dig a foxhole.

"Hey, Lip, you got a second?" Buck asked.

"Yes, sir".

Lipton handed Malarkey the shovel.

"Give him a hand".

Malarkey got into the foxhole, Noelle sat on the edge, watching them.

"You hear?" Shifty asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"We don't hear anything-"

"we're in the army".

Shifty grinned at them.

"Well…Hoobler got himself a Luger, shot down a Kraut on horse back".

Malarkey's eyes widened, "no shit, really?"

"Yes, sir, he did".

"Where's Dike?" Buck asked Lipton.

Noelle turned her head to face them.

Lipton sighed, "he's around".

"Could you be a little more specific there, Sargent?"

"Not really, sir".

"I haven't seen him all day". Buck said, "I didn't see him when we were coming through the woods, and I have to figure it out how we ended up here".

Lipton nodded, "two wounded".

He frowned, "who?"

"Brown and Stevenson".

"Goddammit". He hissed, "now, where's Dike? Where the hell is he? Where does he ever go?"

"I don't know but I wish he'd stay the hell there". Malarkey remarked.

Noelle and Shifty laughed, he grinned.

Lipton turned to face them, "shut up, boys – Nelly".

"Shutting up, Sarge".

Noelle was still smiling, "it was pretty funny".

"Nelly, stop encouraging him". Lipton said, "now, come on, this foxhole needs to be-"

** Bang!**

One single shot was fired, three or four yards away.

It echoed through the woods. Penetrating the silence.

"Okay! What the hell was that – Thumper, get in that damn foxhole!"

Lipton and Buck joined them in the foxhole.

They all peered over the edges of the hole, trying to work out where the shot came from.

"Patrol?" Malarkey asked.

"No, we would have heard". Lipton said.

"One man, maybe a sniper". Buck added.

Shifty shook his head, "that was no rifle".

"What do you see, Shift?" Lipton asked.

"Nobody out there".

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh".

Just then, Heshey came into view, looking a little wild with panic.

"Oh, Jesus! It's Hoobs! He's shot!"

"Sniper?" Buck called.

He shook his head, "no, no – he shot himself!"

Noelle frowned, while Lipton and Buck quickly got out of the foxhole.

"Nelly!" Lipton hollered.

"Right – coming!"

Getting up, she ran up a small slope and followed Lipton and Buck towards the sounds of Hoobler's tiny cries for help. They all got down beside him, trying to work out where he was shot and how bad it was. Hoobler soon announced that the gun had went off in his trousers, the bullet cut into his leg. Trouble was, Hoobler was wearing so many layers, that Lipton couldn't get to the wound. Noelle was running her fingers through his hair, while Buck sat behind his head, trying to keep the squirming trooper calm.

"Hurts like a son of a bitch!" Hoobler said, between clenched teeth.

Noelle frowned, looking over at Lipton.

"Medic!" Perconte yelled again.

"Somebody keep him warm". Lipton said, because Hoobler was shaking, "wrap him up".

Buck took off his coat, placing it on top of Hoobler's chest.

When Roe arrived, Noelle felt a tiny spark of relief.

But the trouble was, Hoobler was losing too much blood and Roe couldn't see the wound. For one, Hoobler was wearing too many layers and two, it was dark. This happened at two or three in the morning and it was still very dark. They couldn't use a light; the Germans would spot them and attack. Roe had to do what he could in the dark.

"I can't see a thing!" The medic said, "we've 'gotta get him back to the aid station!"

Lipton nodded, "alright, let's get ready to move him".

Noelle looked down at Hoobler, noticing that he had went very still.

"Hoob?" She called out softly.

"Stay with us, Hoob!" Lipton said firmly, "stay with us!"

Noelle rubbed her lips together, pressing her ear against his chest.

While she did that, Hoobler's head fell to the side, eyes slipping shut.

"Doc". Buck said lowly.

Roe was still trying to control the bleeding.

"I can't see a thing!"

Noelle lifted her head from his chest.

"Doc!" Buck cut in, louder this time.

There was a moment of silence.

"Jesus". Lipton whispered, sitting down fully on the ground.

Noelle blinked and removed her hand from his hair, while Buck covered Hoobler's face with his coat. And there went another Toccoa guy, a young man they ran up Currahee with.


	31. Chapter 31

The talk of Lieutenant Dike was never ending.

He was the most talked about guy in Easy, for all the wrong reasons. They were angry with him, frustrated that he couldn't step-up and be a leader Easy deserved. The frustration led to them ranting and venting to each other about the man, Noelle had heard it all and she had a few chosen words about Dike as well. Because if he did something stupid, she and her friends, would have to suffer the consequences. And she came to realise that Dike didn't know what the hell he was doing half the time.

"And I want tight security around the Company CP, Lieutenant Shames. Is that understood?" Dike was telling the Easy officers and Lipton. Noelle was watching, listening in from a few feet away.

"Now, Battalion S-3 is planning a move, so, I will probably be called away regularly". Dike continued to tell them, "are there any questions?"

"Uh, yeah". Buck said, "what's the formation you're wanting us to go for?"

"At present, as per usual, but I'll clarify that with you at a later time – Lieutenant Compton".

"Yes, sir".

Dike yawned.

"Alright, I 'gotta make a call".

He turned away from the officers and Lipton, passing Noelle, though failed to notice her.

Noelle looked back towards the officers.

Lipton and Buck didn't look too impressed.

She looked down at her boots, about to turn and walk back to her squad.

"Shit – Thumper!"

Noelle turned back around and titled her head to the side.

Buck and Lipton walked over to her.

"Look, don't – just don't mention that to anyone, alright?" Buck said.

"He uses a lot of fancy words, for a person who talks out of his arse". Noelle mumbled.

Lipton's eyes widened a little, "Nelly-"

"sorry". She said, "sort of – 'am a wee bit sorry".

He sighed, "go back to your squad, we're moving out later this afternoon".

Noelle gave him a small nod, "'awright, Sarge".

When she walked away, Buck looked at the 1st Sargent.

"She's right".

Noelle made it back to her Platoon and found Guarnere and Malarkey having a discussion about Dike, of course, it was always about that man. But the conversation stopped, when Noelle walked over to them. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the foxhole, looking at them.

"Peacock's gone". Malarkey said.

"He's dead?"

Guarnere shook his head, "no, he got a furlough back to the States".

"For how long?"

"Thirty days".

She pulled a face and crossed her arms, "that's 'no long enough".

Malarkey snorted, "hey – what's with the face, huh?"

"'Am pissed off 'bout Dike and that". She grumbled, "he's always talking out his arse, the bampot. 'A just want him to bolt and let another officer take his place".

"How the hell is he supposed to lead us?" Guarnere grunted, "that mans got his head so far up his own fucking ass, that lump in his throat is his Goddamn nose".

Noelle smirked a little, "'a said something like that to Buck and Carwood".

He laughed, "yeah? What'd they tell you?"

She shook her head, kicking the heel of her boot into the snow.

"Nothing…think they were shocked or something. Carwood told me to go".

Malarkey smiled, "he can't lead us, if he can't see us, Bill".

"No, that's right, Malark. Shoving his Goddamn head up his ass…fucking Christ".

Though, Dike wasn't the only rumour to spread around the line.

Buck was one of them.

And like Guarnere and Malarkey, she refused to buy into it.

"Oh, so, you don't think he's changed?"

"Chuck, he's fine".

Grant shook his head, "he scared the hell out of my guys, warning them not to do anything stupid. Nelly, he's changed, admit it".

"Chuck, 'a haven't seen a change in him". Noelle expressed quietly, "what's he like?"

He made a small gesture with his hands, "I 'dunno – more serious?"

"More serious?"

"Yeah, more serious".

Shaking her head, Noelle gave his arm a gentle slap.

"What the hell, Nelly?"

"We're all more serious, you loony".

So, they didn't talk to Noelle about Buck's apparent change in personality.

Until, Noelle saw it for herself.

She was getting the squad up, they were serving a meal down by HQ.

Apparently, a bunch of camera guys were there, wanting to interview them and take their picture. Noelle had to tell them this;

"just smile and wave". She said, "that's what Sink say's to Winters, who then told Buck, then he told Guarnere and now he's telling me, then 'a had to-"

"alright, we get it". Heffron chuckled, "smile and wave, huh?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, and if they ask you 'bout the war, just say it's fine and you're all happy and that".

Eddie cleared his throat, "Nelly, we ain't".

"'A know that". She mumbled, "just pretend".

When the squad got up to head over to HQ, that's when Buck approached her.

"Hey, Thumper. Got a minute?"

Noelle nodded with a tiny smile, "sir, are the camera folk there?"

"What – oh, yeah…they're down at CP". He said, "uh – listen – I just don't want you to do anything stupid, alright? Make sure to look after yourself, you're only eighteen, Thumper and we don't want anything to happen".

She frowned a little, "'awright, sir…'a won't do anything stupid".

Buck didn't look scared, he just looked…worn.

They all at one point, shared that same stare and for the people who had it longer than a day, they were quickly pulled off the line. The officers were very careful when it came to men reaching their breaking point. If someone couldn't cope, they were sent to HQ, where Winters made them his runner for a few days. Liebgott was one guy from Easy who spent three days as Winters runner. Noelle had saw a couple of replacements head over there and return back a few days later. But she never thought Buck might have needed that time away from the line.

"I'm serious".

And Buck did sound very serious.

Noelle swallowed, giving him a tiny nod.

"'Awright, sir…'a'll be careful".

His lips twitched, though, his eyes held no smile.

When he walked away, Noelle slowly made her way over to Malarkey.

"Donnie?"

"Huh?" He looked up, "oh, hey, Nelly".

She sat down beside him, "listen, 'a think they're right about Buck".

Malarkey frowned, "what'd you mean?"

"Like – he just spoke to me and – Donnie, he has changed".

Smiling, he shook his head.

Noelle frowned and gently nudged his arm, "'am telling the truth".

"Well…I've yet to see it".

Over at HQ, things were pretty lively.

Hot meals were being handed out and the guys were waving and talking to the cameras.

Noelle pushed the worries she had over Buck to the back of her mind, the squad were having a blast, while they talked about their time in the woods to the cameras and they kept to their word, Noelle was happy to note they were on their best behaviour. Though, once a camera was pointing in her face, Noelle became a hypocrite.

"Can you give the folks back home a wave, solider?"

Raising her hand, Noelle waved towards the camera.

"Any words, soldier?"

She lowered her hand, giving her head a nod.

"Alright, keep it short and sweet".

It was a warning Noelle didn't take.

"Well, it's pretty fucking cold here, eh? 'A mean, 'am 'no complaining too much, cause my Platoon Sargent would give me a right bollacking but 'am 'no 'gonna lie either cause the King could be watching this – is he watching this?"

The cameraman didn't respond.

Noelle cleared her throat, "anyway, so – three nuns are sitting on a park bench. This lad just walks right over to them and he exposes himself. Two of the nuns have a stroke but the third one, well, she couldn't-"

"hey, Nelly!"

Muck quickly came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fun joke, huh, fellas?"

The cameraman sighed, "we can't use this".

Noelle frowned, looking up at Muck. "You didn't let me finish it, Skipper".

"Not the place". He told her quietly, "who told you that one?"

"Eddie say's to tell it".

"Yeah? Don't listen to him, alright?"

Noelle sighed, "'ave never been good with jokes, me".

Muck smiled, "don't worry about it, Nelly".

Noelle and Muck headed towards the line for their hot meal of navy beans and a fritter.

She was standing next to Guarnere when Toye showed up.

Winters advised him to head back to the aid station but Toye just wanted to be with his buddies and make sure everyone was okay. He had only been away for a couple of days. Toye got injured on New Years Day and came back on the 3rd. Everyone was glad to see him back, Noelle was extremely happy to have him with them again.

Toye had taken off his sling.

"Everyone okay?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, they're fine".

Guarnere smiled, "our girl did a good job, Joe. You'd be proud".

"Well done, kid". Toye squeezed her shoulder.

Noelle looked down towards her hands, "eh – 'ta, Joe".

…

The light was starting to fade when they reached their old positions.

1st Platoon would remain attached to Dog Company for the time being.

So, 2nd and 3rd Platoons, along with a bazooka team from the 10th Armoured, marched back to their old positions, looking over Foy.

When they reached their line, they noticed firstly the number of large ditches on the ground, caused by German artillery, probably 170mm's. Along with the holes, were tree bursts. Their foxholes would need to be reinforced, that was their first order of business. It seemed the Germans had this position targeted. Almost as if they were warning them.

Noelle was worried then.

She, and the rest from her squad, started to collect branches for their foxholes.

When suddenly, Lipton yelled.

"Incoming!"

He had heard the German gun open fire and they had seconds to find cover before that first shell hit their position. Noelle dropped everything and started to run. There came this horrible scream and whoosh from above her head, and when that shell hit the ground, her whole body jumped into the air, before she came crashing down.

** Boom! **

It was a sound like no other.

Her ears popped, branches from the trees fell all around her, as did the earth and snow.

The whole sky lit up, like a fireworks display, only, it was terrifying.

Three shells dropped during that first blast.

Noelle couldn't move, she was stuck on the ground like glue. Every time Noelle tried to get up, the ground would pull her back down again, it was shaking so bad, like an earthquake. It was tilting from side to side, almost flipping them over. Noelle was sure, all of Europe could have heard that blast.

Her hands were covering her ears, frightened that shell had caused them to bleed.

Plus, the sound scared her half to death.

Noelle went pale and felt her stomach churn and squirm with panic.

And if it wasn't for Toye, she could have died during that first bombardment.

He managed to grab her arm, pick her up and throw her into a hole.

Noelle opened her eyes again, "Joe!"

But Toye was already running, making sure the rest of his squad were okay.

More shells dropped.

Noelle curled up into a tight ball and couldn't do anything but wait.

This was the loudest and most terrifying shelling she had ever experienced. It was worse than Veghel and worse than back at the aid station. Nothing could have prepared her for the intense fear that took a hold of her that evening on the 3rd of January. She'd never forget it.

All went very quiet, very suddenly.

They were all waiting for that next blast.

Noelle uncovered her ears, grabbed her rifle and peered over the edge of this hole.

Very slowly, her ears started to go back to normal.

"Medic!"

Noelle swallowed, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Help!"

She felt her heart still racing.

"Help! Anyone there?!"

Noelle looked to her right and saw a hand poke out from tree branches.

She quickly got out of the hole and ran over, gripping the hand.

"Who's that-"

"Nelly!"

"Babe?" Noelle's eyes widened, "are you 'awright?"

"I'm stuck, this tree landed on me and-"

"calm down, it's 'awright".

Buck and Lipton were running up and down the line.

"Stay in your foxholes!"

Because the Germans would hit any target they could spot.

Noelle moved some of the branches away, "can you see me?"

"No, it's too dark".

"Right – 'awright".

Lipton soon came to a halt beside her, "who's that?"

"Heff! It's Babe!" Heffron yelled, "you 'gotta get me out of here, Lip!"

"We'd better get him out, Carwood".

Lipton huffed softly, with a small nod. "Alright, buddy, let's get him out".

They had to pull apart the branches from the tree, just to see Heffron at the bottom of the foxhole, staring back at them. Lipton grabbed his arm, pulling him up. It was all smiles for a good few seconds, they had survived that first shelling and Noelle figured, the Germans might not even hit them a second time, but she was wrong.

"Oh, Jesus! Think I over did it on my foxhole?"

"Incoming!"

Noelle pushed Heffron back into the foxhole, he landed with a thump.

Getting up with Lipton, she ran a good few metres with him, getting everyone back into cover.

When that first shell smacked onto the ground, they both dove for cover.

** Boom!**

Noelle, like last time, covered her ears, while her body vibrated and jumped from the impact.

Lipton wrapped his arms around her, willing her body to stop moving around so much. And she buried her head into his chest, eyes closing tightly. It was just as terrifying the second time around, Noelle figured she could never get used to a shelling like this. Everything was just exploding around them, trees, snow, dirt and men. The 10th Armoured went up and were torn apart by that second round, blood and limbs flew everywhere.

Noelle felt those feelings of fear intensify.

She went back to how she was during that bombardment in Holland.

And Noelle started to scream into Lipton's chest.

If he was trying to comfort her, she never heard him.

"No!"

_ "Jimmy – stop it!" _

"Stop it!"

Noelle screamed until her throat hurt and her voice cracked. All that came out of her now, were these hoarse and pathetic attempts of screams. She could feel Lipton hold her tighter and if she could have, Noelle would have buried her face deeper into his chest, until she felt ribs.

And again, everything went very quiet.

Noelle wasn't screaming anymore, just breathing heavily.

"We're alright". Lipton mumbled, "it's fine, Nelly".

Opening her eyes, Noelle uncovered her ears and looked up at him.

He frowned, looking back at her.

"It's 'awright?"

He nodded, "it's alright".

Swallowing back the tight panic in her throat, Noelle moved towards the edge of the foxhole and looked out. She could see a lot of lifeless bodies, around a dozen of them. Most from the 10th Armoured. Clenching her jaw, Noelle sat back down in the foxhole. But then, a very frazzled and panicked Dike was there, around twenty-five yards away from them. He didn't have his helmet and he didn't have a weapon – he didn't have a clue.

"Sargent Lipton!" Dike yelled, "you get things organized here, and I'll go for help!"

And he ran.

Noelle couldn't believe it.

He left them.

Dike abandoned them, when the Company needed a leader the most because things got worse. They got a hell of a lot worse. For when Noelle and Lipton left their foxhole, they were met with a scene no one wanted to see.

"Lip, they got old Guarnere this time".

Noelle didn't think she was breathing anymore.

Guarnere was missing a leg, Toye's leg was just hanging on.

The snow was red with their blood.

And they were both remarkably calm.

Malarkey was already with Toye, where Roe was tending to him.

Guarnere was next to him, smoking a cigarette.

_ What the hell were they going to do now? _

Noelle didn't know but she was still standing there, staring at the scene but not really looking at the same time. Roe was busy, patching them both up, Malarkey, Lipton and Heffron were helping him out because no other medic came when Buck had called for a medic. Noelle would find out later that Toye had been hit first and during that small break, he had cried out for help, which Guarnere ran towards. While he tried to drag his friend towards some cover, a shell hit them, and Buck witnessed the entire thing.

Which explained Buck's thousand-yard stare.

Guarnere was placed onto a stretcher first.

"Hey, Joe. I told you I'd beat you back to the States". And he passed out promptly after.

Noelle blinked, coming out of her trance.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Noelle could have punched herself.

"Kid, come here".

Taking in a deep breath, Malarkey and Heffron cleared a space for her and she was soon sitting next to Toye, who was smoking a cigarette. He looked at her, giving the girl a nod.

"You'll be alright".

Noelle sunk in a breath; why was he comforting her?

"Huh? Just 'gotta keep moving with it, kid".

Toye's hand came up.

Noelle nodded, placing her hand into his.

"You all better fucking write".

Malarkey cleared his throat, "we will, Joe".

"I 'wanna know how you all get on, alright?"

Heffron nodded, "you will, Joe".

Toye sighed, "alright, good".

"Get these men to the aid station!"

The small silence was broken by Jackson, who had stopped a jeep. The driver was taking 81mm mortars to his unit and he refused, "I've 'got ammo to take up front".

And then, Jackson pulled his gun out.

"Fuck the ammo!" He yelled, "get these men back!"

"You taught him good, Joe". Malarkey said to him, with the tiniest of smiles.

Toye looked between Heffron and Noelle.

"Guess I did, huh?"

Once Guarnere and Toye left, Buck was evacuated.

So, that night, they had lost two of their best Sargent's, Buck and Dike may as well have just walked to the end of the earth, that man had done nothing but start bad talk between the men of Easy. Men were so very close to their breaking point. Especially after losing Guarnere, Toye and Buck.

Lipton got everyone to dig their foxholes that night, he wanted to keep their minds focused. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Whether it was done to an injury, a self-inflicted wound or a matter of their mental state, Lipton couldn't lose anymore.

Noelle was trying not to think of anything.

She focused on Malarkey at the moment, who was now officially made a Staff Sargent.

With Buck and Guarnere gone, Malarkey was in charge of 2nd Platoon.

And her heart felt heavy for him.

Noelle sat next to him, they stayed quiet.

Eventually, she took his hand.

Malarkey gave her hand a gentle squeeze, through his shivering fingers.

Noelle brought her bottom lip between her lips, blinking back the tears.

If ever in the future, Noelle was faced with a hard day, she'd only have to think of that very night, where she lost three good friends. Because nothing could have brought their morale down any further, than losing a great Platoon leader, a great Sargent and Noelle's best squad leader.

What made it worse was the not knowing.

No one knew if Toye or Guarnere would survive. And that question was left lingering in the air, falling down with the snow, until it brightened up again and they'd find out, they would both pull through. But for that moment, in the darkness and in the cold, Noelle and Malarkey sat in the quiet of those woods, using all the mental strength they had left in them, to remain strong and to stop the heartache from tearing them apart.

"They were right". Malarkey whispered, breaking the silence. "Buck had changed".

Noelle swallowed, staring down at their clasped hands.

"We just didn't 'wanna see it, Nelly".

Silence fell over them again.

From a few foxholes away, someone was crying, sobs muffled into their hands.

"Because it's Buck". He continued quietly, "you know? Our soldiers, soldier. Can't fault him, Nelly and we can't blame him. I sure as hell don't".

She didn't either.

Malarkey sighed heavily, "and now, I've 'gotta lead a whole damn Platoon".

Noelle frowned, slowly nodding her head.

The troopers crying intensified.

She briefly wondered who it might have been.

Replacement, maybe?

Couldn't have been a Sargent, they weren't allowed to cry.

And if they ever did, they kept it hidden.

"Those guys who shoot their own foot…pretty lucky, huh?"

Noelle's head sharply snapped up.

She looked at Malarkey.

He swallowed, "I'm just – it's all I'm saying, Nelly".

And what Malarkey said, was left in the air.

Floating around and never said again.

…

On January 5th, Easy were pulled back to regimental reserve, south of Foy.

It was nice of them to give Easy a short break, despite still being out in the cold.

At least here, they could light small fires.

Dike had re-appeared the morning after the attack.

The medics moved the wounded and things went back to normal.

Grant had now taken over 1st squad. Noelle remained a Corporal.

The squad were relieved when Grant took over, because replacements had started to come in. Not a lot, just some. And they were worried a replacement would take over 1st squad. But Malarkey didn't want that for 1st squad, they had been a great firing squad for years now, he didn't want some rookie coming in and ruining it.

Having a replacement, would have added too much stress.

And 2nd Platoon surely felt a lot of stress after losing two NCO's and their Platoon leader.

Lipton had kept a close eye on them, in fact, Lipton kept an eye on every man from Easy.

He was running back and forth like a medic now.

Noelle didn't think the man sat down.

"Nelly, have you seen Dike?"

She was sick of hearing that question.

That question was asked more times than someone complaining about the snow.

Turning around, Noelle looked up, shaking her head.

Lipton sighed, "I'll check in with 1st".

And the man was off again.

A few of them were gathered around a small fire, Malarkey included.

He was fairly quiet these days, Malarkey had a lot to think about, now that he was their Platoon leader. It was a great weight on his shoulders, having lost his friends but he handled it just fine. He'd make sure everyone had something to do during their break, whether it was digging their foxholes, getting fresh water from the stream, cleaning their weapons, Malarkey always found something for them to do.

Lying down in her foxhole, Noelle thought about Scotland.

And she let her mind drift to those rolling hills, grassy meadows and lochs.

She could have done nothing but dream until the war ended.

Noelle figured the war ended for her after they lost three men from their Platoon. It wasn't that she had given up, not really, she was just sick of seeing her friends dying and getting wounded. And she was letting Dike get her down too. They didn't deserve Dike, they deserved someone who cared about the Company, not someone who found them to be an annoyance, or a stepping stone towards a promotion. When you led a Company, your heart, body and mind had to be in it, one hundred percent. Dike wasn't even in at fifty percent.

"Nelly".

She opened her eyes.

Malarkey was staring at her.

"Nelly, come on – you've 'gotta get up".

Noelle didn't want to get up, she had nothing in her, to get herself up.

Sighing, he got into her foxhole and sat next to her.

Malarkey rubbed the back of his neck, "I get it, alright? It's all turned to shit but you acting like this, it ain't helping anyone, Nelly. We miss you, you can't hide down here forever".

Noelle looked away from him.

"Come on, Nelly". Malarkey whispered, "you haven't said a word since – I miss your annoying accent…I honestly do, Nelly".

He bit down on his lip.

"Look, Nelly…they 'wanna send you to HQ".

Noelle blinked, eyebrows twitching.

Malarkey nodded, "yeah, they want you to be Winters runner for a few days".

She looked back at him, full on frowning now.

"And you won't like that, will you?" He said, "cause you don't 'wanna be away from the line, huh? So, you better start talking and moving around…cause you'll remain frozen".

Noelle pressed her hands against the snow, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Malarkey smiled a little.

She grabbed her helmet, put it back on her head and then shouldered her rifle.

Clearing her throat, Noelle stood up.

Malarkey soon joined her.

He held out his hand.

"Together?"

It felt like someone had just punched her in the chest.

Noelle had to stay completely still for a few moments, before she took his hand.

"Together". She croaked.

They both left the foxhole, Noelle took in a deep breath. It felt weird again, she wanted to hide.

Noelle looked over her shoulder, staring back at the hole.

Malarkey squeezed her hand, "keep moving forward, Nelly".


	32. Chapter 32

Though talking and moving around, Noelle still felt very on edge.

She tried her hardest to remain positive, especially around her squad, Malarkey and Lipton. But those nights she spent alone in her foxhole, Noelle thought long and hard about the woods. She dreamt about those shelling's, the blood covering the snow, the loudness of it all, tree bursts everywhere and her friends getting blown apart. And something always tended to wake her up, it was either her friends or her own mind, screaming at her to get the hell up.

"Nelly, wake up".

Her eyes would snap open, hands going for her head.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Sarge wants to see you".

Noelle nodded, swallowing back the panic in her throat.

"'Awright". She croaked, grabbing her rifle.

Getting out of the foxhole, Noelle walked over to Grant, Malarkey and Lipton.

"We're clearing the woods west of Foy". Lipton informed her, "we don't expect much resistance, but in any case…we want this to go as smoothly as possible. We'll use the same formation as last time".

Grant gave her a nod, "alright?"

"Aye – eh, fine". She said. "Need me to do anything?"

"Just make sure they have enough ammo, Nelly". Her squad leader told her, "especially Babe and Jim".

"'Awright".

With that said, Noelle turned around and went off to get Heffron and Jim.

Malarkey sighed heavily, "there's no way I can tell her".

Lipton frowned, "we might have to, Malark. Keep an eye on her".

Later on, in the morning, they began to advance west of Foy.

It went much like last time, expect, the Germans weren't putting up a huge fight.

Noelle found it to be easy, maybe even too easy. Though they were exhausted for the constant fighting, she figured maybe the Germans were starting to get weak from it too. They reached their objective later on and dug in for the night.

"Hey, Nelly".

Heffron came wondering over to her.

Noelle turned away from the foxhole she was digging up for herself.

Heffron smiled, "some guys 'wanna see you, come here".

Putting down her shovel, she climbed out of the hole and made her way to Heffron.

The walked one hundred yards down the line, until Noelle could see Muck and Penkala sitting in their foxholes, doing what she'd expect them to be doing, smiling. And she almost smiled too, because it had been a while since she last saw them, for Malarkey too. And when her two friends spotted her, they were both grinning.

"Well, look who it is-"

"hey, Nelly? We were just talking about that letter we wrote to you".

"Yeah! Where's our reply, Nelly?"

"Call yourself a friend, huh?"

"Can't even reply to a letter we wrote back in Toccoa!"

And then, a shell burst in a tree.

"Incoming!" Lipton screamed, "find some cover!"

Heffron grabbed Noelle's arm, dragging them both into a foxhole, ten feet behind Muck and Penkala. Just like last time, the earth started shaking, people were yelling and running to find cover. It went off again like fireworks, everywhere you look, something was exploded from the ferocious attack.

Very faintly, Noelle could hear Muck and Penkala yell out for Luz.

He must have still been out there.

Noelle covered her ears, slowly looking up from the foxhole, checking to see if Luz was going to be okay. Heffron was already at the edge of the foxhole, joining in on the yelling for Luz to get into their foxhole. The volume of the intense shelling caused their bodies to jump and vibrate. The whole world was shaking, every time Luz got up, he fell back down again.

And then.

"Nelly! Down!"

Noelle and Heffron re-took their cover.

** Boom! **

That shell landed ten feet in front of them.

It was like something ripped right into the earth, tearing violently into the frozen ground.

Noelle laid there, ears pounding from her heart beating too fast.

She couldn't breathe for the next minute.

** Boom! Boom! Boom! **

And then, it all went quiet.

The only sound were the branches falling from the trees.

Soon, a few cries for a medic filled the quiet air.

Heffron sat up quickly, looking out of the foxhole.

He stayed there for a few minutes, simply staring out.

Noelle felt sick.

She didn't even need to hear it, she already knew.

Bottom lip pressed between her teeth, she slowly sat herself up.

Luz was there, ten feet away, digging frantically into the mud.

He looked at the pair of them, eyes shining with tears.

"They're gone". He whispered. "They're gone, guys".

Noelle wondered when Malarkey would know of this.

She wondered who'd tell him because Noelle couldn't.

_ She couldn't do it. _

Heffron looked back down at her, eyes swimming with tears. It was very strange seeing her friends with tears in their eyes, she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Muck and Penkala were the nicest young men you'd ever meet, everyone loved them. And Noelle was lucky enough that they considered her a good friend. And she would never forget meeting Penkala and forming a friendship between him, Muck and Malarkey. It both broke her heart and terrified her at the same time because no one was safe out here, your friends weren't safe. The Toccoa guys were dropping because of these woods.

Hoobler, Muck and Penkala were gone.

Toye, Guarnere and Buck had been evacuated.

And Dike wasn't around.

"Nelly-"

"'a have to see Donnie".

Luz looked over at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't Nelly".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "but – eh – who's 'gonna say, like?"

She looked over at the empty foxhole.

"Who's 'gonna tell him we lost them?"

Heffron ran a hand down his face, "not you, alright? You need to get the hell out of here".

Noelle shook her head, "no…'a need to see Donnie".

She got onto her feet, eyes still staring at the empty foxhole.

"'A have to". She whispered.

Heffron placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nelly, if he see's you right now after – just give him a moment, alright?"

Noelle tore her eyes away from the foxhole, looking at Heffron.

"Right, Nelly?"

She gave a tiny nod, "'awright".

"Let's get you out of here, come on".

Heffron took hold of her arm, getting them both out of the foxhole.

Noelle's knees bashed together for a few moments, while the smell of shell powder reached her senses. It made her feel sick, to the point where she wanted to throw-up.

"Where?" She whispered, trying hard not to look.

"Let's just go, come on".

But her eyes shifted towards that foxhole, ten feet in front of them.

Noelle saw pieces of blanket and flesh.

She let out a tired groan, shaking her head.

"No – nah, fuck that". Noelle whispered, voice wavering. "Nah – Babe, just-"

"Nelly, come on". Heffron gave her arm a tug, "I'm 'gonna get you out of here".

She pressed a hand over her eyes, "Jesus Christ". Noelle mumbled.

It was a hard battle, trying not to let grief rule your body.

Noelle had seen many of the troopers break down, some of them she never saw again, while some came back a few days later. Noelle couldn't leave the line, she couldn't leave Malarkey alone to deal with this on his own.

She took in a shuddering breath, "hang on".

Heffron bit his lip, "Nelly…the sooner you get out of here, the-"

"'am 'no leaving the line".

He was quiet for a moment.

"I just want to take you away from here, that's all".

Noelle looked back at him, face still pale and eyes slightly wide.

She swallowed, "'awright".

Heffron gave her the tiniest of smiles, as if she was a scared wild animal.

"Good, come on then".

They took a few steps away from the foxhole, just as Roe approached Luz.

Noelle turned back around, facing the front again.

If she couldn't see Malarkey, then where was Heffron taking her?

Noelle wanted to see Malarkey, she needed to know he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Because that talk, she had with him, about troopers shooting their own feet, it had her worried. And for that moment, Noelle shouldn't have been thinking about it, she should have been grieving the loss of her two good friends, but she couldn't, not when she was so worried.

However.

Heffron was still leading her through the woods, for around a quarter of a mile.

Noelle didn't know where he was going, until she saw the familiar canopy.

She stopped, pulling them both to a halt.

"What did 'a say?" Noelle hissed, "'am 'no going-"

"five minutes". Heffron said to her, "just until we tell Malarkey, okay?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "why?"

"Because if he sees you Nelly…I just don't know how he'd react at the moment".

She was trying to understand their concerns.

But Noelle was too clouded by fear, hurt and heart break.

Looking over at Battalion, she caught sight of Winters, who was staring at the pair of them.

Noelle quickly looked away from him, facing Heffron again.

"I'll come back for you". He told her quietly, "someone will, alright?"

She didn't want to go, Noelle wanted to be with Malarkey more than ever.

But Heffron wasn't going to allow it, she just knew it.

And Noelle didn't use her rank against him because he was only being a good friend.

So, she nodded in agreement.

Heffron sighed, "alright…don't move until someone gets you, okay?"

Noelle had her arm back, he released it before walking back to the line.

She took in a deep breath, slowly moving towards the canopy.

...

Winters greeted her, like he did with all his troopers, with a kind smile.

Noelle couldn't smile back, not today.

"'A have to stay here 'till they tell Donnie, sir".

He frowned, tilting his head to the side.

And her breath got caught in her throat.

Winters hadn't been told yet.

Noelle couldn't tell him, someone else would need to because she couldn't even think about what happened at the moment. It was just too damn hard. And Winters must have figured out that Noelle wasn't really up for talking, because he told her to sit down, while he set about making her some hot coffee. He had been briefed by Lipton about Noelle's current emotional state, that the 1st Sargent was keeping an eye for any signs of breaking. Winters figured that's why she was here.

"So, as my runner-"

It was like he just said something utterly terrifying.

Because Noelle stood up in a blink of an eye.

Winters frowned.

She shook her head, "nah – it's just for five minutes, sir".

"Okay, Nelly". He said, "why don't you sit back down, alright?"

Noelle chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Five minutes, sir".

Winters face softened, "alright, trooper. Just five minutes".

With that said, Noelle sat back down on the chair.

The Captain resumed making her a hot drink.

While he was doing that, Lipton walked under the canopy, face still shaken from the shelling. Noelle stood up again, Winters turned back around, worried she was about to make a run for it. But his worries for Noelle faded and a new worry took over; he didn't like the look on Lipton's face.

Lipton, looked down at Noelle, then back over to their Captain.

"Can I have a word, sir?"

Winters turned down the gas burner, "sure thing, Lip – Nelly, I won't be long".

Lipton was going to tell him about Muck and Penkala.

Noelle just knew it.

Dike wasn't around to deliver the devastating news and he wasn't even around during that shelling. But Lipton was, who was basically running the entire Company now that they were down a great officer and their terrible CO was taking another walk. And it couldn't have been easy, telling the Captain that two of their friends had died during that shelling.

She wondered if Malarkey knew.

But when Winters came back alone and Lipton left, she came to the conclusion that he didn't know yet and Noelle was stuck under this canopy until he did. Whoever was going to tell Malarkey the news that his best friend had just died, had to have the bravest of hearts.

A cup of coffee was soon placed in her freezing hands.

Her skin started to burn a little. For the first time in a while, her hands weren't numb.

Winters didn't sit down next to her, he stayed standing.

"Does he know?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "no, docs 'gonna tell him-"

"'awright".

Noelle couldn't hear any more of it.

She couldn't think about it.

Noelle took a sip from the hot coffee.

She hadn't had something this hot since Mourmelon.

And it tore her up a little, having that small amount of comfort from a hot drink, which was given to her by a man who truly cared about them. So much so, that he was only a quarter of a mile behind his old Company. If Dike was in Winters position, he would have been miles away from the line. And thinking about that man, gave her a sense of abandonment. They didn't deserve him, much like they didn't deserve Sobel.

Noelle scratch the tip of her nose, placing the cup on the table beside her.

She cleared her throat, "'a get that they're worried, sir".

Winters nodded, "they are, trooper".

He sighed quietly.

"Lip's been keeping an eye on you".

"But 'a – 'a just don't feel good".

Noelle looked down at her hands.

"And 'am still trying to hang tough and that, sir".

Winters frowned.

He took a step towards her, "I know you are - you all are".

"But it's just hard, eh, sir?"

"Yeah, it's hard, Nelly".

Noelle blinked back the sudden moisture in her eyes.

_ It was so hard. _

She might have underestimated the amount of emotional distress she'd feel out in combat. Noelle was used to feeling hurt, but she wasn't used to feeling hurt while feeling tense, scared, cold and hungry – not to this extent. Losing Jimmy was the saddest day of her life but losing her friends was a feeling like no other. It was like someone had just stolen the life out of her.

These woods, it sucked the life out of them.

And when you felt like you had enough, you had somehow picked yourself back up.

She wondered if he knew now.

Malarkey was sitting on the edge of his foxhole when Roe came over.

"Malark I'm sorry but it's Skip". He told him quietly, "he's dead. Penkala too".

His brain eventually caught up with his mouth.

"How'd it…happen?" He asked, voice but a whisper.

Roe crouched beside him, "'Bout a hundred yards down the line. A major shelling. Muck and Penkala were in their foxhole. George Luz had been scurrying around during the blitz. Muck and Penkala yelled for him to get in their foxhole". He paused.

Malarkey kind of nodded, while he rocked back and forth. He put his hands over his face, fingers as numb from the cold as his brain from the news.

Roe sighed, "Luz is down on the ground, snaking his way toward them, and then…the shell hit directly into their foxhole".

Malarkey looked away towards nothing. He thought of Faye Tanner back in Tonowanda. He shook his head, trying to find the right reaction, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at the memory of Muck telling him his adventure across the Niagara.

"Thanks, Roe. I'm fine".

The medic reached into his pocket. "Here". He said, pressing the cross of some broken rosary beads into Malarkey's hand. "He'd want you to have it".

He held that cross tightly in his hand, staring down at it.

"Where's Nelly?" He asked.

Roe cleared his throat, "with Winters for now".

"Why?"

"They thought it would be best if she was there for now".

Malarkey shook his head, "nah – she needs to be here, with me".

But Noelle wasn't there.

She was still at HQ, staring at her hands, while Winters set about his business.

It was very quiet in HQ, leaving plenty of time for her to think.

Noelle mainly thought of Malarkey, she needed to be there with him.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Noelle looked up from her hands.

Winters back was turned to her.

Carefully, she stood up from the chair, not making a noise.

And with that done, Noelle turned around and ran.

Winters quickly turned around, when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps.

"Nelly!"

But she ignored him and continued to run.

When Noelle reached their Platoon, everyone was quiet.

She spotted Malarkey by his foxhole, staring down at something in his hands.

Noelle took a step forward, Lipton was soon in front of her.

"Nelly-"

"let me see him now, 'awright?"

He sighed quietly, "I think he needs to be alone for a bit, buddy".

Noelle shook his head, "nah – nah, we need each other".

Lipton stared at her for a few quiet moments.

Until finally, he let go of her shoulder and nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Noelle resumed walking over to him.

Her feet crunched softly onto the snow and when she neared him, Malarkey was on his feet and had turned to face her. No tears. There were no tears in their eyes, while they looked back at one another. However, the same couldn't have been said for the rest of Easy. The news of Muck and Penkala spread around like a cold and nearly everyone had a tear or two to shed. But not Malarkey, and Noelle had pushed those tears back, for him.

It was odd, mostly everyone was staring at them and it was so quiet.

Malarkey took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them.

Noelle looked up, staring back at him.

Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling Noelle into a tight embrace.

Her face was soon pressed up against his chest, arms around his waist.

Right where they belonged, in each other's arms.

And there was nothing to be said, or nothing no one could say, for this to stop hurting. Noelle didn't have words to comfort Malarkey, he didn't have the words to comfort her. All they had in that moment was each other and the silence around them, and that was enough to keep them going for the time being.

Because Malarkey had a Platoon to watch over.

And Noelle had to do all she could to keep Malarkey safe.

She pulled apart and took his hand, nodding towards the foxhole.

Malarkey and Noelle were soon sitting down, side by side.

She didn't let go of his hand.

Turning a little to face her, Malarkey let go of her hand and slowly took off her helmet.

Noelle frowned a little, wondering why he was doing this.

Once it was on the snowy ground, he placed his hand on the back of her neck.

Malarkey leaned towards her and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you". He whispered.

Noelle froze.

Before she took in a shuddering breath, exhaling with a tiny sob.

Her face was pressed back up against his chest, while her hands clutched his jacket.

Closing his eyes, Malarkey buried his nose into her hair, holding her close.

"So much".

She choked out another quiet sob.

His mouth went to her ear, "Nelly…I feel a little lost".

Noelle took in a deep breath, wiped her tears on Malarkey's jacket and pulled back.

Her hand landed on his cheek, "you're 'no lost, Donnie…you're sad".

"Yeah". Malarkey croaked, "I think I am".

Swallowing back a swell of tears, he wiped Noelle's from her cheek.

"I might feel numb, Nelly but something still warms for you". He whispered, "a flame that'll never go out, I swear it, Nelly".

She sniffed softly.

"I'm never sure of how to – how to tell you, Nelly". Malarkey admitted quietly, "you're my best friend and someone I love and care for, so much".

Noelle shook her head, "Donnie, just don't think 'bout it".

"But I always do-"

"just don't the now". Noelle said, "we need to – we need to figure out what we're doing".

Malarkey took her hands, "just know that I love you, Nelly. Just know that".

"Donnie". She said, "'a promised to get you home and 'a will. 'Am 'no 'gonna let you slip away from us, 'awright?"

He gave her a small nod.

Noelle squeezed his hands, "'am 'gonna look after you".

Someone cleared their throat.

They both looked up, it was Roe.

"Uh, Malark? Winters wants to know if you 'wanna head back to HQ and help him out for a few days, you know? Be his runner".

Malarkey looked at Noelle, shaking his head.

"Tell him thanks but – I'm fine right here, Roe".

The medic cleared his throat, "you sure, Malark? You could use a breather. Everyone needs a break now and then".

He shook his head again, "I'm okay, Roe".

And then nodded, as if trying to convince himself.

"I'm fine".

Noelle faced Malarkey again.

God, she hoped he was telling the truth.

…

"Did you hear? We've been selected to take Foy".

"Really? We're leading?"

"Yup – just Easy".

"Who's in charge of the attack?"

There was a pause.

"Dike".

"For the love of-"

Noelle walked away from that foxhole, Jackson and Heffron were discussing it, everyone was talking about this attack on Foy. She was slightly daunted by the thought of running across two hundred yards of open field, with little to no cover. And it frightened her that Dike was to lead this attack.

_ Fucking Dike. _

They should have picked Foley or Lipton.

Dike should just watch from miles back, he was good at that.

Noelle had heard that the attack was on the 13th, that was two days from now.

The 101st now held all the woods surrounding Foy. But Foy wasn't the main objective, Noville was, which was set up on higher grounds. General Taylor had wanted a night attack on Noville, on the 9th of January but he'd need tank support for that and as the tanks could only operate on the roads, he had to have Foy captured and secured.

That was all Easy knew from there.

They didn't have a plan of attack just yet, word of a time hadn't reached Winters, just the date. Once they took Foy, Easy might get a bit of relief. They hoped that was the case, they hoped they'd pick another Battalion or Company to take Noville but Easy and 2nd Battalion were picked for everything. Noelle couldn't see them heading back to Mourmelon for a while now.

"Nelly? You see anything?"

Noelle turned around, she had been staring out towards the field.

Lipton walked over and stood by her.

She shook her head, "nah – 'no much, Carwood".

He smiled a little, "can I tell you something?"

Noelle nodded, looking back to face the field.

"Aye, got for it".

He cleared his throat, "on the 10th of July, I got on a train and sat opposite this scrawny little kid, who looked like she had been through barbed wire, with the way her clothes were torn".

Noelle frowned a little.

"And I had the strangest conversation with her, she told me she wanted to be a paratrooper. I thought, I wouldn't want her next to me out in combat".

Her face fell a little.

Lipton smiled small, "and you know something, Nelly? I've never been so wrong in my whole Goddamn life".

Noelle remained quiet, eyes now staring down at her hands.

"I've been fighting along side the best since Normandy and I've been around the best since Toccoa, and I'm damn proud of you". He told her, "cause you sure proved me wrong, Nelly. God, I would never have thought that kid I met back on the train, would turn out to be you".

Front teeth pressing against her bottom lip, she bobbed her head.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know it's tough for you right now, Nelly. But you're 'gonna be okay, I know you will".

Noelle took in a deep breath, blinking a few times when her eyes started to burn.

She cleared her throat, "'awright".

"Alright?"

Noelle looked up at him, "aye 'a mean – it's 'gonna be 'awright".

Lipton smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "yeah, boy".


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you think?"

"You don't 'wanna know what 'a think, George".

Luz smirked, handing her a sheet of paper.

They had been briefly discussing tomorrow's attack, which was set for 0900.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Nah, 'a don't mind".

Luz smiled, "thanks, Nelly".

Folding up the sheet of paper, Noelle placed it into her pocket.

"How's – uh – how're the guys doing?" He asked, quietly.

She shrugged, "we're 'awright…bit quiet now".

"Yeah, you guys have lost – well, you know".

Noelle nodded, "aye, 'a know".

She cleared her throat.

"What's on the paper, any-road?"

"Ammo count for Winters". Luz told her, while lighting up a cigarette. "Just give it straight to him, okay?"

Noelle snorted, "don't worry, Dike's 'no getting it".

Grinning, Luz clapped her shoulder.

"See you around, Nelly".

"Bye, George".

Noelle made the walk over to HQ tent, where Winters was probably hard at it, thinking of the best way to attack the town. But there was nothing too complex about it, they'd need to head through that field hard and fast, before the Germans could open up with mortars, MG42's, grenades and 88's. Noelle didn't question why Winters had picked Easy to lead the attack, he probably thought they'd get the job done quicker.

Noelle reached HQ and handed Winters the note, who looked over it.

"Alright, that's great – thanks, Nelly".

She nodded, "'awright, sir".

After saluting him, Noelle turned to leave.

But stopped and turned back around.

"Eh – sir?"

Winters was placed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Yeah – Nelly?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "are you really busy or that, sir?"

He blinked, torn between pulling an amused face or taking this seriously.

Winters chose a bit of both.

"Not right now, Nelly…is there something you want to tell me?"

Noelle's lips twitched, "'awright, sir – eh, can 'a talk to you 'bout something, sir?"

He nodded, "yup, what is it?"

Noelle's fingers began to play with each other.

Winters noted that she might have looked a little nervous.

"'Am just sorry for running away from you, sir".

This time, he did chuckle quietly.

"Nelly, in order for you to run away, I'd need to chase you".

He smiled kindly at her.

"Now, you don't have to be sorry for going back to your buddies". Winters said, "you all seem to 'wanna go back on the line, huh?"

Noelle nodded, "'a just – 'a couldn't leave Donnie, sir".

The smile fell from his face, "Sargent Malarkey is doing a remarkable job".

"Aye, he is, sir".

She cleared her throat.

"And 'a have to thank you, for caring 'bout his well-being, sir". Noelle said, "cause he'd be too shy or something to say the now, sir". She told him, "that your offer to be your runner, 'a think he really appreciated that, sir".

Winters tilted his head to the side, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"And 'a feel like he'll tell you that himself, one day".

Still smiling, the Captain nodded.

"'Am 'no sure what was said 'bout me, sir".

"Nothing bad, Nelly". Winters quickly assured her.

Noelle gave a small nod.

"But you feel better?"

"'A think so, aye, sir". She said, "but – eh – 'am a bit…".

Noelle cleared her throat, that nervous look crossing her face again.

"'Am just thinking 'bout tomorrow, sir".

Winters placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"You're all going to do just fine".

She wasn't sure how to lie, not to Winters.

"What are you thinking that makes you nervous?"

From the way he looked at her, Noelle knew that he had an idea.

Swallowing, Noelle looked to her left.

"Open field, sir".

He followed her gaze, "well…just 'gotta attack it hard and fast. You've done it before".

"Brecourt and the crossroads…".

"That's right, Nelly".

Those were both times which he led them.

Noelle nodded, looking back at him.

Winters gave her another kind smile, "okay?"

"Yes, sir".

Tomorrow was sure to be interesting, to say the least.

…

Before the attack, Winters was coaching Dike.

It was a sorry sight, Noelle felt back for the CO.

Winters had gotten Lieutenant Reis to place two sections of light machine-guns on the edge of the woods facing Foy, which would give Easy good covering fire while they crossed the 250 yards of the snow-covered field.

"Nelly, you're assisting Babe".

Grant was giving his squad their positions that day.

Noelle gave him a nod.

"Alright, good". He said, "everyone else, stay with me and we'll advance into town with the rest".

She looked back over to Dike, who gave a big yawn.

Noelle shook her head, he wasn't ready for this.

Luckily for Dike, Easy had done this countless of times before.

However, he was in charge of this attack.

Whatever that man said, had to be followed.

Soldiers were trained to fight but they were also trained to take orders, without question. If that man made the wrong move, they were all finished. Their survival, it all relied on Norman Dike.

Noelle couldn't have been more terrified.

Taking the box of ammo, Noelle placed some around her neck.

"You got it, Nelly?" Heffron asked.

She nodded, "aye – it's 'awright".

Lipton and Malarkey soon walked over to the Platoon.

"I'm leading you guys today". The 1st Sargent announced, "everyone been briefed?"

"Yup". Came their response.

Malarkey looked over at Noelle, giving her a tight smile.

"Alright, good". Lipton said, "let's get this show on the road, huh?"

"No pep-talk, 1st Sargent?" Grant said, trying to lift the tension.

He smiled a little, "you'll all do well, that's all I can say".

With that said, Easy got ready to move out.

At exactly 0900 hours, they started to advance across the snowy field.

It was extremely different, especially for the guys carrying around their mortars and machine-guns. Noelle was worried they'd drown in that snow. But somehow, they managed to move at a good pace, while the Germans shot at them from their outposts coming from the west of the village. They were just random, short bursts, nothing too intense so far.

Dike was doing fine, he had everyone moving forwards at a good pace.

1st Platoon were far out in the front, from the left flank and were headed towards some cow pens and small outbuildings. Which was fine, 1st Platoon were doing exactly what they should have been doing at the time, taking the attack from the left and moving forward. Granted, their pace was a lot faster than those from 2nd and 3rd but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

Anyone except Dike.

Noelle had turned her head, looking over her shoulder for a moment.

Their CO was looking left and seemed a little confused, or perhaps frightened.

The Germans were starting to hit them with heavier stuff.

Grenades being one of them but even still, their covering fire was doing its job.

And then came the MG42's and snipers from the high buildings in the village.

That's when Dike decided to stop the entire attack.

"Easy Company! Hold up!"

So, around seventy-five yards into the field, 2nd Platoon soon found themselves crouching in the snow because an order was an order, they didn't know at that moment Dike had stopped the entire attack because he had lost sight of 1st Platoon. They thought something had gone wrong, well, Noelle did anyway. But that wasn't the case at all.

"Find some cover!" Lipton called, "find some cover!"

Soon, they all got behind haystacks, taking cover there.

Noelle and Heffron happened to be behind the haystack with Luz and Dike.

"Babe, the gun!"

The Germans were firing out their 88's now.

They came crashing down onto the ground, snow and dirt spewing up.

Noelle half covered her ears, before she started to place the ammo into the gun.

Heffron had already set it up.

"Easy red, Easy red. Stand by for the six, over". Luz was on the radio to 1st.

Noelle gave Heffron's shoulder a slap.

"Okay, Babe!"

Soon, he started to fire out, trying to offer 1st Platoon some cover, who were stuck cold on their left flank. Meanwhile, Dike was screaming on the radio for Foley to get back to Company HQ with the rest from 1st Platoon.

"You get back here where I can see you, Goddammit!"

Flinching back from the empty shells, Noelle looked over at them for a moment.

Dike was as white as the snow.

He did not look good.

Noelle turned back towards the machine-gun, resuming with feeding bullets.

Lipton and Herron soon arrived, Noelle gave Herron a nod, he took over.

She moved towards their cover, everyone was yelling at Dike, while 88's fell about the field, just like rain would fall from the sky and hit concrete. Constant, heavy and loud. And with each impact from the shell, Dike grew paler.

Wanting to get away from the constant yelling for a moment, Noelle peered around the corner of the haystack, where she could see the rest of their Platoon taking cover. Malarkey was well up in the front with the mortars, who were setting things up to take out one of the MG42's. But first Platoon were completely pinned down now, by a sniper.

She made her way back towards Heffron, "they're pinned by a sniper!"

"Where?!" He called back, over the firing.

Noelle sighed, shaking her head. "I can't spot!"

"Too bad Shifty's somewhere back in the fucking field, huh?!"

Yes, that was pretty unfortunate.

But what was unluckier was the current state of Dike.

Malarkey was looking back, as if waiting for an order.

Noelle looked back at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fucking Christ". She could read his lips, all the way from back here.

"Take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack from the rear!"

"You want 1st Platoon to attack the village by itself?!" Foley called back.

"We will provide suppressing fire!" Dike yelled back.

Noelle swallowed, looking up at Foley.

"We're 'gonna be alone out there, Lieutenant!"

"We will provide suppressing fire!"

She could see some logic to that plan, but 1st couldn't go out and attack the rear end by itself, not with eighteen riflemen. They were totally pinned down by a sniper, stuck on the left. Still, an order was an order, they had to go along with Dike for the time being.

As soon as Foley and Mellet left, the sniper targeted them and shot Mellet down with two bursts from the machine-gun. Noelle flinched.

"Shit". She whispered.

Lipton was watching 1st carefully through a pair of binoculars.

"Suppressing fire now!"

Noelle turned back around, "Babe, fire!"

"Percs down!"

Noelle moved over to Heffron and Herron again, "what?!"

"He got hit!" Herron told her, "in the ass, I think!"

"How did you see it?!" Noelle asked, "can you see the sniper who did it?!"

"Up there!" Herron yelled, "caved in roof!"

Nodding, Noelle moved back behind the haystack and passed Dike, who was still frozen stiff.

She reached Lipton and gave his arm a clap.

"Sniper's at the caved in roof!"

Lipton nodded, "yeah, we saw!" He replied, "Luz! Hand me that radio!"

Noelle moved out the way, letting Luz pass.

She moved back over to Heffron, who had already changed his target towards the roof.

"Sir, we are sitting ducks here! We have to keep moving!" Lipton yelled.

Which was strange, Noelle had never seen him yell before.

In many ways, Lipton was a lot like Winters when it came to temper. They always kept this extremely cool-head but if something went wrong and they were in the hot waters, Lipton and Winters would let you know about it. Noelle was very glad she wasn't Dike at the moment.

"Nelly! I'm almost out!"

Noelle's eyes widened, "what?!"

Herron looked at her, "bullets, Nelly!"

Rubbing her lips together, she looked behind her.

"Right…okay! I'll get some!"

"Where?!"

"Eh – over there!"

Wherever "there" was, Noelle was already running towards it.

That just happened to be back across the open field.

It was much like running with Malarkey over the green pasture, when they had to hold the line outside of Carentan but this time, Noelle was alone in doing this and she had no idea where the ammo was even stored, or if that, there was any.

88's were dropping all around her.

Noelle was zig-zagging in and out of danger for around seventy-five yards.

Until she dove into a little ditch, where one of Lieutenant Reis's MG's were.

"Ammo?!"

The assistant nodded, "here, kid!"

Noelle placed a few chains around her neck.

Now, she had to run back and do it all over again.

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle tried to find the courage to go back out there.

"Corporal Stewart!"

She looked up and saw Lieutenant Speirs.

"Come with me, trooper – let's go!"

Not knowing exactly where this guy was headed off to at first, Noelle quickly got onto her feet and started to run back down that field once again. Speirs was a machine, just running down that field and going threw blasts of 88's, Noelle hadn't seen anything like it before. And when she tripped and fell down, Speirs was by her side, helping her back up.

"Sorry, sir-"

** Boom! **

An 88 dropped, the earth shook, and Noelle was almost brought to her knees again.

Speirs still had a hold of her arm.

With her other hand, Noelle rubbed her ear and blinked a few times.

"Let's go, Corporal!"

"Right – aye, sir!"

_ What the hell was Speirs doing out here anyway? _

Apparently, Speirs was leading her back towards Dike and Lipton.

Once they reached that familiar haystack, Noelle handed Herron the ammo.

She leaned back against the hay, taking in a few deep breaths.

"I'm taking over now".

Noelle heard Speirs tell Dike.

_Oh, good._ Noelle thought in her head, at least they'd get things going.

And things did progress greatly, Speirs got mortars to hit that caved in roof sniper, which Malarkey took care of and 1st could now move up with the rest of Easy.

With Speirs taking charge, they created a great uproar in the village.

They used rifles, grenades, mortars, bazookas and machine-guns.

Easy hammered right into those Germans, using every bit of strength they had left to capture this village. And resistance was very strong, the Germans didn't want them having the town. But Easy knew how vital this village was, and they'd stop at nothing to get it.

In Noelle's mind, she felt like a charging bull.

Running into this, that and the next house, guns blazing.

Grant was an excellent squad leader.

He was always the one in the front, while Heffron and Herron stayed back with the machine-gun, giving the squad good covering fire while they advanced further into town. Though, a lot of crap was thrown their way, 88's and mortars for a start and another sniper no one could spot. Grant made sure that whenever they moved, they were always met with good cover.

But sometimes, that wasn't enough.

"Shit – Herron's down!" Heffron yelled.

Noelle turned around, "Babe, find better cover!"

She ran over to him, worried the sniper would get Heffron next.

But while she was running toward him, something slammed her right in the stomach.

At first, Noelle was sure it was a bullet because the force knocked her down.

The impact winded her, she could barely take in a breath.

Noelle curled up on her side, clutching her stomach and pleading that she wasn't just hit. She thought back to the aid station, Noelle didn't want to end up there again. And it wasn't Heffron who picked her up, worried that she'd been hit as well, it was Liebgott.

"Oh my God…oh God…".

"Calm down". He told her, "it's fine, you're alright".

Liebgott set her down beside this building, where Luz, Speirs and Lipton were.

"Nelly – you hit?!" Lipton asked, moving over to her.

"'A don't know!" She said, eyes still closed.

"Move you hand, let me see-"

"can you breathe, Nelly?"

She nodded and carefully removed her hand.

Lipton pulled up her jacket and shirt, revealing her belly.

No blood, just a red mark.

He huffed, "Nelly, you're fine".

Noelle opened her eyes, "eh?!"

"You're fine!" He repeated, "something else must have hit you!"

Lipton moved back to the corner of the building, looking out towards the Tigers. A Platoon or so of infantry came out of them, while the Tigers lumbered off.

"What do you see, Lipton?!" Speirs asked.

"Armour and infantry, a lot of infantry!"

"I Company's supposed to be on the other side of town, do you see them?!"

"No!"

"Radio, anything?!"

Luz, who was next to Noelle, shook his head.

Lipton looked back at Speirs, a new wound on his cheek.

"Sir, I think they're 'gonna pull back if we don't connect with them!"

Speirs nodded and clapped Lipton's arm, "that's right, stay here!"

Noelle thought she had seen every single surprise out in combat, but she was mistaken.

There was Speirs, a man who started-up so many rumours throughout Easy and currently, he was taking over Dike and running over to I Company, through the Germans line, who didn't shoot at first, probably just as shocked as Noelle felt. And Speirs leaped over this wall, hooked-up with the Company and then, he came racing back towards them.

Noelle was still leaning against the wall, hand over her stomach and jaw dropping.

Though highly shocked himself, Luz laughed and closed her mouth.

"Fly's spread disease, so keep your mouth closed!"

…

A film crew came by to get a shot of their victory for taking Foy.

They managed to take over one hundred prisoners from this village, the infantry guys who came out of the Tigers. Most of them were wounded, they put their hands straight up. And Shifty took came of that sniper, which had killed Mellet, Herron, Sowosko and Ken Webb.

They were told to dig themselves in for the night outside of town.

The temperatures dropped well below freezing that night, it was painfully cold.

Noelle thought this might have been their coldest night yet.

Easy and the rest from 2nd Battalion were put on regimental reserve, just south of Foy.

Guys still had burlap wrapped around their feet, despite the warning of trench foot.

However, good news soon reached the line that Dike was being relieved, and Speirs was now the commander of Easy Company. That was a great relief for the Company, because Dike wasn't a great leader and he didn't do well at all out in combat. Noelle figured the guy just hated seeing men get killed. She couldn't fault him there, Noelle didn't like it, no one did but he could have done more in respects with 1st Platoon, who he let down during that attack on Foy.

Noelle was glad they had finally taken that town.

Hopefully, they'd get back to Mourmelon soon for a break.

But that wasn't to be the case.

At 0415 the following day, the Germans launched a counterattack on Foy with six tanks and a company of infantry. It was quickly taken care of but then another attack with fourteen tanks and a Battalion forced 3rd Battalion to pull back from Foy. Easy were alerted but with the help of artillery, 3rd Battalion was able to succeed a counterattack of its own and take back Foy, by 0930.

So, they didn't get any sleep and the weather had dropped again in temperature.

Later on in the morning, Speirs told Easy they would be leading the attack on Noville that day, at 1200 hours, the early afternoon. They had two kilometres of open field to cross to get to Cobra, why did they want them attacking at high noon?

It would be a long time before Easy got another rest.


	34. Chapter 34

On the morning of the attack, Heffron couldn't move his hands.

They were numb, swollen and he couldn't hold his gun.

Grant had to pull him out and send him to an aid station. So, Noelle decided to put Jackson and Eddie onto the machine-gun for the attack, Grant wanted her to move forward with the rest of the riflemen for this mission.

When the time came to move out, Winters put the Battalion single file. There was a fairly deep shoulder running southwest out of Noville, Winters plan made it more dangerous, but it would get them there quicker.

2nd Battalion moved out, as did 1st on their left.

The German tanks waiting for them in Noville fired out, hitting 1st Battalion.

Bodies were flying everywhere.

But Easy had encountered a problem of their own.

The machine-guns in Noville ripped open by a stream, which slowed them down.

Everyone was ducking for cover, firing back.

Speirs quickly set up two machine-guns to give covering fire, while he sent the rest over the stream. It was narrow, most of the guys were able to jump right across it without bother. But for Garcia and Noelle, it was an impossible task. He tried to make the jump and fell right in, getting himself soaked. Noelle, who was behind him, was tempted to try the jump but after seeing Garcia fall into the water, she decided not to do that.

Grant could see her hesitation from the back of their squad.

He grabbed her, put her on his back and leaped right across that stream like a show-jumping horse. Noelle almost cracked a smile and felt tempted to reward Grant with a carrot. Her squad leader carefully placed her down and smiled.

"I'm quite proud of that one, Nelly!"

However, it was such a sight to see an actual horse close by, who was helplessly standing on all fours, though just barely, as one of his legs was damaged greatly by a shell fragment. Noelle swallowed thickly and walked over to the horse, Grant was calling after her because they still had an open field to cross, but Noelle couldn't just leave the horse as it was, in a great deal of pain.

The horse snorted weakly, head dropping to her hand.

She gently scratched his forehead and pushed his forelock back, revealing a white stripe, which almost reached his nose. One of the Sargent's from 3rd Platoon came over, rifle in his hand.

Noelle took a step back, watching the horse carefully.

They were such wonderful creatures.

They were loyal, sensitive and hard-working.

The Sargent placed the barrel of the gun onto the horse's head.

She might have stayed there and watched this beautiful animal be taken out of his misery, but a hand was soon placed on her shoulder, turning her away from the scene. And it was as if this person had pulled her out of this trance of watching.

"Come on, let's go". Speirs said to her.

** Bang! Bang! **

Two shots rang out, a loud thud came after.

Noelle, breathing heavily, watched the Sargent quickly move away from them.

Her eyes filled with tears for the poor animal and her stomach churned.

She rubbed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Speirs gave her shoulder a squeeze, "okay, come on".

And off they went.

They crossed the field by 1530 hours and were soon dug in on the underside of the road.

Noelle was in a foxhole with Grant, who was counting up their ammo.

Speirs had taken the officers and Lipton away for a meeting.

The rest were sitting in the unknown for the time being.

Noelle was thinking about that poor horse, she hadn't stopped.

Her back was pressed up against the frozen mud, her stare long and dazed, eyes filled with sorrow and thoughtfulness. She wondered why Speirs didn't want her to see. Did he think she couldn't handle it? Or was it that it might have just pushed her right over the edge? Noelle didn't really know why but apart of her was glad she hadn't saw the horse being put down. Because honestly, it probably would have done her a lot more harm.

But even then, she could see still hear it.

_ Thump. _

That sound the horse made, while it lifelessly fell on the ground.

"Dammit".

Noelle looked up at Grant.

He sighed, "these aren't good". Grant mumbled, "we need more ammo-"

"'a'll go". She offered, there was no chance of her sleeping.

It was a lot colder than it was yesterday.

Grant gave her the box, "alright, Nelly. Get it nice and full now, huh?"

Giving him a nod, Noelle got up and left the foxhole.

First, she went straight to Malarkey, who was sitting with Bain.

"Donnie?" She whispered, because somehow, Bain had managed to fall asleep.

Malarkey carefully got onto his feet and climbed out of the hole.

"Okay, Nelly?"

"We need ammo". She said, "Chuck say's most of these are shit".

"Uh…check in with Johnny and 1st, they might have some".

"Okay".

Before she could turn, Malarkey took her arm.

Noelle looked back at him.

"Lip's leading us again tomorrow". He said, "do they think I can't – I 'dunno".

She shook her head, "that's 'no it at all, Donnie". Noelle whispered, "'am 'no sure why Carwood's leading but it's got nothing to do with you not being able to lead".

Malarkey's lips twitched, "thanks, Nelly".

Giving him a nod, Noelle turned back around again.

"You can smile again". He said to her, before she started to walk away.

She froze on the spot.

Malarkey rubbed the back of his neck, "I sure miss it".

Noelle looked down at the box.

She blinked a few times and sighed quietly.

"'No yet, Don Malarkey".

…

Noelle managed to get a good amount of ammo from 1st and 3rd Platoons.

When she got back to their position, Lipton was there.

"Alright, here's what's happening".

She placed the box down, joining the circle of guys from her Platoon.

Winters was standing close by, watching them and listening in.

"The distance from here and into town is 800 metres, so, we should move quickly to get down the road and into shelter of the buildings. We're 'gonna clear out those buildings, working together as a team with rifles and grenades. Malarkey, you and the mortar squad will get into position and take down any German strong points. And our machine-guns will lay down a base of fire in support. Like always, let's not bunch up, spread it out, get into our squads and clear out those buildings…okay?"

"Yes, Sarge".

Lipton gave them a tight nod, "alright, good".

Winters cleared his throat and gave Lipton a nod to come over.

After a few moments, the first Sargent appeared again.

"We're making that one thousand metres".

Noelle's eyes widened, "one thousand?"

He looked at her and nodded, "yup".

"Jesus". Malarkey whispered, "well…at least that'll keep us warm".

She couldn't help but noticed during that briefing with Lipton, was how little were gathered around him. Usually, you'd have around forty guys to a Platoon, now, they were below twenty. And that was since they jumped into Holland, Noelle didn't want to even think about how many guys they had lost since the jump. But from the looks of it, they took a heavy loss.

The briefing ended, tanks could be heard in the distance, but they weren't sure if it was the Germans pulling out, or the Americans heading onto the Foy-Noville road. In any case, they settled back into their foxholes and started to really feel the cold. It was that type of freezing which would drive a sane man insane, the type that made you want to bolt and run away from it.

Noelle didn't think of freezing to death much in the woods because she thought a shell would take her out but right in that moment, Noelle was sure she was going to die in her sleep. Her lips were blue, her nose was blue, and she couldn't close her eyes, because she'd never get them open again. Every part of her body was shaking, and her hands were numb, but the tips of her fingers were very painful. Noelle didn't think she had feet either, she couldn't feel them.

And soon, the cold reached her chest.

Noelle started to cough.

Such forceful coughs, that it sent her doubling over.

Grant gave her back a rub, "cover your mouth".

During her coughing fit, Noelle did just that.

"S-s-sorry". She croaked, weakly leaning back against the icy mud.

Her squad Sargent sighed, "are you well?"

Noelle nodded, "just 'a cough 'cause it's cold".

"So, you've got a cold?"

"Nah – 'a didn't say that though".

Grant smiled, a little amused, "Nelly, are you sick?"

Noelle tutted softly, shaking her head.

"Nah, 'am fine".

"It is cold, huh?"

"You kidding me?" Jackson whispered from beside them, "this is our coldest night yet".

"Have to agree". Bain mumbled, "wish we could just attack tonight".

"No, that's too risky". Malarkey said, "we'd end up shooting us instead of them".

He soon made his way over to Noelle, sitting on her other side.

Malarkey wrapped an arm around her, "you 'gonna be okay, Nelly?"

"Aye, 'am fine, Donnie". Noelle said, leaning against his side.

She ended up coughing again, right after saying that.

And the trouble with coughing so close to the enemy was simple, if they heard, they might end up attacking. Noelle tried her best, muffling her coughs into her hands but she'd end up almost suffocating herself, which made the coughing ten times worse.

So much so, that Noelle ended up making herself sick.

"Jesus, Nelly". Malarkey whispered, rubbing her back.

She groaned softly, "sorry".

One of the officers had expressed their concerns over her cough, but not because she was unwell, but because the Germans would hear and might end up attacking their line. Noelle couldn't blame him, she did feel bad for exposing their line. So, she was pulled away from the line and brought back to where HQ was set-up, with Winters and Nixon.

Noelle rubbed her weary eyes, which felt heavy and feverish.

Speirs wrapped a blanket around her, "get yourself in that foxhole, Nelly".

"'Awright, sir".

Noelle got inside one of the foxholes, curling up into a ball.

"Sir?" Lipton soon walked over to Speirs and Winters, "I was thinking of taking a radio guy, thought we could scout out the area, see what's what, sir".

"Yeah, alright". Speirs agreed, "uh – radio in when you get there".

"Yes, sir".

Lipton soon looked down at Noelle.

"Okay, Nelly?"

She cleared her throat, "'a got taken away cause 'am coughing".

He gave her a sad sort of smile, "well, you'll be fine for tomorrow".

"'A will, Sarge". Noelle said, "you can bet on it".

…

At dawn, on the 15th of January, the attack began.

Strong resistance came from the right, attacking 3rd Platoon.

Lipton led 2nd into the centre of town quickly, where they took cover from the burnt out Sherman tanks. 3rd Platoon took cover in some buildings, setting CP up there. A message came through from Bain's radio then.

"Friendly armour on the right".

"Okay". Lipton whispered, "let's start clearing out those buildings…1st squad with me, 2nd and 3rd, head to the left. Malarkey, look out for any hot spots – let's go".

Things went fine, with Lipton leading the squad with the smallest amount of people, they crashed into every building on the right, making sure to hit the enemy who were hunkered down inside. The machine-guns gave good covering fire for the entire Platoon, when the Germans came down the road, trying to stop them.

However, a German tank soon rolled down close to them.

"Everyone! Take cover!" Lipton yelled.

The tank stopped and swivelled its turret.

Noelle quickly dove under a Sherman, a few others by her side.

And soon, the tank popped a shell into one of the Sherman tanks from behind theirs.

When that shell hit the Sherman, it felt as though the tank jumped a foot into the air.

The explosive was surreal, Noelle had to cover her ears.

But there came another problem, the German tank wanted to hit the Sherman they were under.

Eyes widening, she grabbed Jackson and Eddie.

"Come on! We have to go!"

The pair of them quickly crawled out from the Sherman and started to run.

** Boom! **

The shell hit the Sherman, the three of them jumped into the air from impact.

Noelle came crashing down, landing on a pile of bricks.

Eddie and Jackson almost went through a window.

She moaned, feeling tangled up and stuck between the bricks and debris.

Lipton quickly ran over to her, helping her up.

He put on her helmet, "hey – you're okay, huh? Not a scratch on you".

"Carwood". She slurred, "'a swear to God…'am 'gonna have no brain after this".

He huffed softly and clapped her shoulder, "you're alright, Nelly".

Noelle was sitting up, coughing into her hand.

She groaned again, rubbing her chest.

Lipton frowned, "come on, let's get you up".

Once back on her feet, the squad continued to clear out the rest of the buildings.

And by noon, they had secured the village.

They set-up a perimeter of defence around the village.

Everyone was convinced Noville would be their last objective during the Bastogne campaign, but they later found out, it wasn't. General Taylor wanted 2nd Battalion to move out, further north, in the direction of Houffalize, to clear the village of Rachamps.

No one was happy about that but on a brighter note, Heffron made it back.

"Where we headed next?"

"To another fucking village". Eddie told him, "they want us to take Rachamps".

Heffron pulled a face, "where the fuck is that?"

"Someplace north". Jackson told him, "who fucking knows".

So, with this place secured, 2nd Battalion were quick to move out.

The 11th Armoured Division joined them, on their flank.

They moved north, on high ground and soon found themselves looking down into a treeless basin, with the little village nestled with white fields at the bottom. The snow in the village front dipped into a giant bowl, and they could find some decent cover, if they could just get to the far end of that bowl. Which meant, an approach in the wide-open field.

They started to move forward in the snow, which was nearly two-feet deep. They didn't have any cover, they were totally vulnerable for the time being and it was such a strange and scary feeling, being out in the open. The German garrison must have been apprehensive, however, as they lobbed some 88's thee way, not exploding shells but armour-piercing, and all were too long or too short.

Soon, they all ran over to find some cover.

Noelle was with Malarkey and a few others.

He looked up from behind a wall and saw a Belgium farmer was standing at the window of a farm house, frantically waving and pointing to a cellar door at the side of the house. Malarkey came to the conclusion that Germans were inside, while the farmer held up two fingers.

"Two Germans inside". He mumbled.

Noelle frowned, "where?"

"Cellar – let's go!"

They moved towards the house and Malarkey opened the backdoor.

They could see the stairs leading into the basement.

"Comeinzeout!" Malarkey yelled.

Noelle swallowed.

He tossed a grenade down.

It exploded, and a dog scurried up the stairs, running outside.

Malarkey yelled again and received no response. Finally, he opened up with his tommy-gun, which got a response. Two Germans officers came up the stairs, one of them waving a white handkerchief. Noelle pushed them pair of them towards Liebgott, who then escorted them away from the farmhouse and to God-knows-where, she didn't care.

All in all, they took sixty-five prisoners that day, and didn't lose a single man.

Though, Sargent Hale was very close.

Liebgott and Hale were guarding the prisoners, later on in the afternoon in a barn.

One of the prisoners sprang on Hale, slitting his throat.

Liebgott shot them both and somehow, Hale survived.

And that evening, word came down that the 17th Airborne were relieving them.

…

That night, Easy spent the night inside for the first time since they arrived in Bastogne.

They were inside a convent, where a choir sang to them.

It was relaxed, warm and peaceful.

And it gave them comfort, something they had forgotten existed.

Noelle and Malarkey sat at the back, leaning against the wall.

He was staring down at the rosary, which belonged to Muck.

Reaching inside her pocket, Noelle was meaning to bring out the picture of Jimmy, but her fingers found something else instead. Frowning, she pulled it out and saw that it was a piece of folded paper. Noelle unfolded the paper, reading what was written on it.

"Donnie". She whispered.

Malarkey looked up from the rosary beads, "yeah?"

With a small sniff, Noelle placed the paper into his hands.

Slightly confused, he read it and felt the colour drain from his face.

_ "Dear Nelly, _

_ We're writing you a letter. Kind of stupid, huh? But we thought it might cheer you up a bit! So, how's Toccoa treating you? I hope you're staying out of trouble! But we all know that's not true, huh? You're always digging holes with Alley. Well listen, you're doing a good job, Nelly. Doesn't matter how many holes you dig, you still dig them and smile at the end of it. And we might have only met a few months ago but you're some gal, Nelly. _

_ And listen, you ever feel like crap, just give us a wave. We're right opposite you. _

_ From your pals, _

_ Malark, Skip and Penk". _

"Do you remember?" Noelle croaked, "cause 'a remember it being the nicest thing ever".

He was quiet for a few moments.

"Muck said it as a joke at first". He said, "but – uh – we thought you'd like it".

"Like it". Noelle looked at him, "I loved it".

Malarkey handed her the letter, "your first letter".

She placed it back inside her jacket pocket.

"You know the headcount?"

Noelle shook her head.

Malarkey cleared his throat, "we jumped into Holland with 121 officers and enlisted guys, now, we're leaving with just sixty-three".

She was quiet for a moment.

"Sixty-three?"

Malarkey nodded, looking down at his rosary beads again.

Noelle faced the front, about to make a comment but ended up coughing again.

He looked up and rubbed her back.

When it ended, Malarkey handed her a canteen.

"Water, drink".

"Ta". She croaked, taking a few sips.

Though, the water seemed to agitate her cough further and Noelle ended up choking and coughing all over again. The water shot out of her like a fountain and it got everywhere. Mainly on her lap, though did end up hitting Heffron on the back of the head.

"What the – Nelly!"

Malarkey grimaced, while he rubbed her back.

"Think it went down the wrong hole". He said.

"Oh, you think?!" Heffron exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Will you two shut up?!" Grant hissed, "I'm trying to listen here!"

Noelle finished coughing and wiped her mouth and face.

She looked up at Malarkey, eyes as wide as plates.

They stared at each other for a few quiet moments.

And then, they both laughed.

The laughter was loud, came out in short bursts.

A few of the guys slowly turned to face them, thinking they were both insane, probably. But it had been so long since either of them laughed and the reason for the laughter was simple, Muck and Penkala would have loved to have seen that happen.

Noelle coughed again, though was still smiling behind her hand.

Heffron flinched, moving away from her.

She cleared her throat, "won't happen again, Babe".

He turned to face her, "glad to hear you laugh again, Nelly".

Noelle smiled lazily and leaned against Malarkey, who wrapped his arm around her.

He kissed her temple, "get some sleep, Nelly".

Noelle coughed again into her hand.

"Jesus". Malarkey whispered, "should I get-"

"don't you fucking dare get Gene".

He smiled, "alright, Nelly".

Noelle cleared her throat, "a'll throttle you, Donnie".

"Consider me threatened".

"Eh?"

Chuckling softly, he kissed her temple again.

"Go to sleep". Malarkey told her softly.

Noelle wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her heavy eyes.

And with the sound of the choir, with a roof over her head and feeling the warmth.

Noelle fell into a peaceful slumber, for the first time since leaving Mourmelon.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning, Easy were boarded on the back of trucks, to be taken to Haguenau.

The Germans had decided to give another blast.

Easy weren't in a good mood that morning, the weather matched this as well.

It was snowing, cold and wet.

They got onto the backs of the trucks, no one was saying much of anything. Noelle was feeling a lot better, that nights sleep did her some good, though her chest was still acting up a little and she would cough occasionally but nothing to raise concern over. Unlike a certain 1st Sargent.

Lipton saw the doc, who told him he had pneumonia.

They were down their 1st Sargent, though, he was stubborn enough to stay away from any hospitals or aid stations, much like Noelle. But Noelle hated those places, you'd never catch her in another one.

The trucks had no cover, they were all left shivering.

It was one hundred and ninety miles to Haguenau.

So, the trucks went at a walking pace, so they could hop off and relieve themselves.

Popeye was the first to hop off and it was funny watching him trying to unfasten all those buttons on his trousers with thick gloves. Noelle gave the smallest of laughs, which made Malarkey chuckle softly from the spot next to her. Looking at him, she smiled and took his hand. It felt good, like they were finally getting something they left in the woods back. And even though they were headed to an uncertain place, Noelle was glad Malarkey was next to her.

Malarkey got up, to see how far they had left to go.

Noelle checked her watch, "can't be too far".

"Nah, I see a town". Malarkey said, "some trucks are pulling up".

"Oh, good".

"Hey, guys!" A chipper voice greeted them, which sounded too happy.

Noelle frowned and leaned forwards, trying to work out who it was.

"Some Lieutenant told me to report to 2nd".

It was Webster. That guy who got shot in Holland.

And it seemed no one was happy to see him.

She rubbed the back of her neck, leaning back against the side of the truck.

"Your names Jackson, right?" Webster asked their friend.

"That's right".

Grant was watching Webster carefully.

"Who's the Platoon leader?"

"Sargent Malarkey is". Jackson replied.

"What? No officers?" Webster asked, a little confused.

"I guess you didn't hear". Liebgott said.

"No, what's that?" He asked.

But Liebgott wasn't looking back at him, "they're making Malarkey a Lieutenant".

Noelle snorted quietly under her breath, while Heffron smirked at his hands.

"He's on the fast track now". Liebgott said.

"Really. That's great". Webster said, Noelle didn't think he believed it.

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"Yeah – Jackson". Webster put his bag on the truck, "help me up, will you?"

Jackson slid down the bench, Webster sat on the edge, almost falling off when the truck dipped down into a pothole. Heffron grinned and nudged Noelle's side, she looked up from her hands, slowly shaking her head.

"So, uh…you come from the hospital?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah".

Liebgott smiled and looked off to the side, "must have liked that hospital. Cause, uh, we left Holland four months ago".

"Well, I wasn't there the whole time". Webster said lightly, "there was rehabilitation, then the replacement depot…".

"Well, I'm sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne, Web".

Noelle's eyes flickered to Webster.

"Aye…how come you didn't do that?" She asked him quietly.

He was still smiling, "I don't know how I would have done that".

"That's funny". Liebgott said, "cause Popeye found a way. So did Alley, back in Holland, right?"

Heffron and Noelle nodded.

"And Guarnere and-"

"yeah, where is Guarnere?" Webster asked, "he still your Platoon Sargent?"

The truck stopped, Jackson sighed.

"No. He got hit".

Webster looked up, "yeah?"

"Yeah, Bill got hit". Heffron said, while they all started to get off. "Blew his whole leg off".

"Joe as well". Noelle said, when she passed him.

They were all off the truck, heading into the town.

And what a town this was, Noelle was sure it might have been beautiful, while it sat by the Moder River but currently, it was simply a place of war. The Germans were firing into this town from across the river and all these buildings and houses, they had taken a licking during the attacks.

"Spread it out". Malarkey told them, "hold along this line 'till I figure out where we're going".

By the time they reached this town, everyone had lost their enthusiasm about war.

They looked worn, muddy and battered.

But they weren't quitting.

Malarkey set them up in a large house by the river bank, owned by a Nazi dentist who had quickly fled his home after hearing the Americans were coming. Malarkey put all the squads into a room each, where they had brought up bunk beds from the basement, along with blankets, sheets and even a pillow, which was extremely satisfying.

Malarkey had sent Webster to CP, which was a grand building. But Malarkey wanted to be sure Webster was in the right Platoon, Noelle could tell Malarkey didn't like him much. And she didn't have to ask why, he had shared his dislike towards the guy in Bastogne. Because Toye, Compton and Guarnere would always come back after getting hit, why didn't Webster? Noelle wouldn't ask Malarkey to try with Webster, it wasn't her business.

"Nice place, huh?"

"It's great, Donnie".

Malarkey was wiring up the phone, "what do you think?"

"Well, 'a think we should do a few scouts around the river, see what's what".

He nodded, "alright, send 2nd squad".

Noelle smiled a little, "we not good enough for you like?"

Malarkey snorted, shaking his head. "Shut up, Nelly".

"A'll get 2nd squad told". She said, "anything else, darling Donnie?"

"Yeah". He said, "come back with less attitude, huh?"

Noelle chuckled quietly and reached up, kissing his cheek.

"'Awright, Donnie".

Someone cleared their throat.

The pair of them turned around and saw an officer standing at the door.

Malarkey and Noelle just simply stared at him, with his clean uniform, fresh hair-cut.

This was a kid straight out of West Point, who was both cocky and totally green.

Noelle grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

_ Oh, this was 'gonna be good. _

"Sir". The officer said. "I'm here to be your assistant and you will leave for a while and come back as my assistant".

Noelle's jaw almost hit the floor.

Malarkey cleared his throat and gave her arm a gentle nudge, "what's your name?"

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Hank Jones, sir".

"Okay, Jones? I ain't a sir, alright? I'm a Sargent. And I'm sticking right here with 2nd Platoon".

Jones sure had some pluck. It was confident, cocky and fit right in.

But the guy was as green as spring grass, he wasn't ready to lead 2nd Platoon.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat, "my apologies, Sargent Malarkey".

"That's okay, Lieutenant".

Noelle continued to stare up at the new officer.

At least he knew where an apology was needed.

Because Malarkey never wanted to be an officer and being called sir, when you were an NCO, was a bit like a slap in the face. She remembered one of the replacements calling Guarnere sir once.

_ "Sir? I work for a living, you stupid mick!" _

Noelle laughed at that.

She never had that problem at being a Corporal.

"What's the situation, Sargent Malarkey?" Jones asked.

"Well, Corporal Stewart was just about to send 2nd squad to check out our surroundings".

"Yes, good idea".

Noelle could respect that Jones wanted to get stuck in straight away.

"'Am thinking you could tell them, sir". Noelle said softly, "would be best coming from an officer".

Jones seemed to straighten himself out, "you're right, Corporal".

Malarkey's eyes lightened with amusement.

"I shall inform 2nd squad right away".

Noelle nodded, "aye, sir…that's much better, sir".

When Jones left the room, Webster entered.

He gave the Lieutenant a tight smile, before pulling a confused face towards Malarkey and Noelle.

"New replacement officer". She told him, "straight from West Point".

Webster huffed softly, with a nod.

Malarkey went back to hooking up the phone.

"You here then, Web?"

"Yeah…which squad?"

Noelle bit on her lip, looking at Malarkey.

"Uh – what do you think, Nelly?" He asked her.

"Probably Chuck's 1st squad, Donnie". She told him quietly, "we're pretty low".

Malarkey nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Okay, Nelly – Webster, you're in 1st squad with Sargent Grant and Corporal Stewart".

"Okay, Sarge".

Noelle gave him a small smile, "rooms next door, Web".

Webster smiled back at her, "thank you, Nelly".

The phone started to ring.

Malarkey quickly picked it up, "Easy White".

Noelle sat herself down on a bed, taking off her helmet.

She scratched the top of her head, fingers almost getting stuck in her matted hair.

"A patrol?!"

She heard Liebgott yell from a few rooms down.

"Right now?!"

"Please, calm down". Jones told the riled-up man.

Sighing, Noelle got onto her feet and walked down the hallway and into the room.

"Nelly". Ramirez said, when he saw her. "Malarkey wants a patrol?"

"It's 'no a patrol". She told him, "we need to scout out the area, see what weapons the Krauts will be firing at us, you understand?"

"Nelly, you sure we should risk that?"

"Aye". Noelle mumbled, "get your shit together, 'awright? A'll go with you's".

But before they could even start planning, Malarkey came through with the best news.

"We have hot showers".

All their eyes lit up.

"And the PX rations just came in, including winter shoe packs".

"Beautiful".

"Yeah, finally, right?"

"Good of them". Liebgott said, "now we're in a nice warm house".

…

The shower situation was awkward for Noelle, she decided to wait.

Instead, she took a trip over to CP, Luz had told everyone they were living like kings and she wanted to see if it was true. As it turned out, they were. Noelle thought this place was a castle compared to what they had lived in previously. Though the wallpaper chipped, half the furniture was destroyed, it was still far better than what they had lived in before.

"Everyone okay, Nelly?"

Noelle turned around and saw Lipton sitting up on a couch, legs stretched down to the other end, with a blanket wrapped around him.

Smiling a little, she sat on the arm rest. "Aye, they're fine, Carwood".

"Good". Lipton croaked.

"Still sick?"

He sighed, "it's been days".

"You'll get better soon". She said, "you just need a day in bed, with some medicine".

"I hope so".

Noelle rubbed the back of her neck, "sending 2nd squad to see what's what". She mumbled quietly, "'a'll probably go with them".

"You smell that, Nelly?" Lipton asked her.

She frowned, sniffing the air.

"Oh, that's probably me".

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"No, Nelly…that's a promotion".

"Eh?"

Lipton shrugged, "they're keen to make Chuck Platoon Sargent. Someone's 'gotta take over 1st squad".

"Aye, well…should be someone else, eh?" Noelle mumbled, looking at her hands.

His face softened, "you really want a replacement taking over your squad, Nelly? Out of everyone in it, you're the only one left from Normandy – heck, even Toccoa".

She was quiet for a moment.

"Pop?"

"He's 3rd squad". Lipton said to her, "face it, Nelly. You're getting promoted".

She rubbed her lips together, "Jack's another original".

"Yeah, you're right". Lipton said, "but he's not a Corporal, is he?"

Noelle sighed, "well…can we make him one then?"

"Oh, as your assistant?"

"Carwood". Noelle let out a tired laugh, "stop it, eh?"

Lipton smiled, "deal with it, Nelly".

"Hey, Nelly!" Luz called, before throwing her a Hershey's bar. "Why the glum face, huh?"

Noelle caught the chocolate with a tiny smile.

"Oh, she's sad because she's probably getting promoted". Lipton teased lightly.

"Well, ain't that a shame". Luz remarked, "cheer up, huh?"

Sighing, Noelle placed the chocolate into her pocket.

"'Am 'no a leader". She mumbled, "'a can't do it".

"Nelly, you can't get out of it". Lipton told her softly, "if Captain Winters wants to promote you, you're 'gonna have to accept".

"Aye, 'a know".

Noelle rubbed her lips together and jumped off the arm rest, moving slowly towards the piano, which was in the corner of the room. She sat down on the stool, facing the dusty and stained keys.

"Oh, you play?" Luz asked.

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"But how wizard would that be, eh?" Noelle said, "pure showing off this skill 'a've kept hidden for years".

Biting her bottom lip, she pressed her hand down on some of the keys, creating a terrible and loud noise. Luz laughed, placing his hands over his ears.

She took her hand away.

"What in the hell was that?!"

"Oh, shit". Noelle whispered, quickly moving away from the piano.

Speirs came rushing into the room.

"What the hell was – Corporal Stewart, what in God's name are you doing?"

Noelle's eyes went a little wide.

"Eh – 'a was seeing if 'a could play, sir". She replied, "turns out, 'am really shit".

Speirs pulled a face, "Jesus Christ, Nelly". He said, "the whole damn German army know how bad you are now".

"Maybe they'll surrender, sir". Luz said, "you know, after hearing that monstrosity".

Noelle frowned, looking over at Luz. "'Am 'no a monster".

A comment was about to be made, when another loud and disturbing sound flew over them.

It sounded like a flying train.

_** Chug-chug-chug. **_

It seemed to go on for ages, while the three of them looked up towards the ceiling.

"What's that?" Noelle whispered, to no one in particular.

And then, there was this huge explosion.

The whole ground was shaking, even the piano went off.

Noelle fell onto her knees from the impact.

When the explosion went off, they could hear a building topple down from out in the streets and a few yells after. Though, none of them were cries for a medic, thankfully.

Speirs walked over to Noelle, helping her up.

"That was a 205mm cannon". He said, "they used them during the great war".

"Aye, sir?"

Speirs nodded, "it's usually attached to a railroad car, they must have them behind their lines".

Noelle wiped the dust off her dirty uniform.

Which was funny, considering her uniform was already a mess.

"After your shower, you'll get a new uniform and boots". Speirs told her.

"Aw, that's nice of them, sir". Noelle mumbled softly, "you know, 'cause we need them, eh?"

After spending another hour in CP, Noelle left and finally had a shower.

The water was warm, not as hot as she'd like but it was better than nothing.

She almost used up all of her soap in just under an hour, while getting rid of all the sweat, mud and stained blood from her body. Noelle washed every inch of skin, behind her ears, between her fingers and toes and she spent a good amount of time on her hair, which had grown past her shoulders since coming away from Mourmelon.

Noelle tried her best to towel dry her hair, until it was left slightly damp.

She changed into her new uniform, tucked her helmet under her arm and walked back outside.

Malarkey turned back around, who had been guarding the showers for her.

His heart picked up at the sight of her, he had to remind himself that under all that mud, Noelle was striking to him. For Malarkey, she was the picture of beauty. If someone asked him to describe the word beautiful, he'd think of Noelle Stewart. But even with the mud, she was still beautiful.

His smile wavered, while he took her hand.

"Let's head back". Malarkey said, "we have to send 2nd squad out".

"Are you 'awright, Donnie?" Noelle asked him, while they walked, hand in hand. "Are you scared or something?"

He smiled again, shaking his head.

"No…I just 'wanna hold the hand of a beautiful girl".

"A what? What do – oh".

Noelle soon realised he was talking about her.

Biting on her lip, she blushed and looked down.

"'Awright, Donnie".

…

Things were a little quiet.

They fired shots at the Germans, who'd fire first but nothing came of it.

And if they shelled them, they'd shell them back.

But during a moment of peace and quiet, while they might have settled into bed for the night, while a few guys were on outpost from the top windows in the house, Popeye came barging into the Platoon CP's room, with a wide grin.

"I got it working!"

Soon, Noelle, Malarkey and Grant were on their feet.

They all rushed down the stairs and into the living room.

"Pops, you genius!" Grant exclaimed, "how'd you do it?"

He shrugged, "oh, I can be pretty useful sometimes, huh?"

Malarkey smiled, clapping his shoulder.

"You can, buddy".

Grant twisted a knob, raising the volume a little.

And Noelle felt a lump form in her throat.

_ "I'll be seeing you. _

_ In all the old familiar places. _

_ That this heart of mine embraces. _

_ All day through". _

She swallowed back the lump, eyes stinging with tears.

Malarkey took her hand into his, placing the other one on his shoulder.

"Dance with me". He whispered into her ear, while setting his hand on her waist.

Noelle gave a small nod, staring up at him, while the pair slowly danced on the spot.

_ "In that small cafe. _

_ The park across the way. _

_ The children's carousel._

_ The chestnut tree. _

_ The wishing well". _

He kissed the side of her head, bringing their bodies closer together.

Noelle placed the side of her face onto his chest.

This sweet moment, it only lasted a few more seconds.

"Shit!" Heffron yelled from the top floor, "Krauts in the wire!"

Noelle closed her eyes, gripping onto Malarkey tightly.

He sighed, "alright, everyone – get into position! Let's push them back!"

Popeye turned off the radio, the music stopped, and it was back to reality once again.

They pulled back, looking at each other.

Malarkey leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go, Nelly". He whispered.

"With you, Donnie".

Heffron started to fire his machine-gun, while Grant grabbed the rest from 1st squad.

Popeye had run about getting his squad together already, as well as McClung.

There came this huge knock at the door, and a German screaming after.

The German tossed in a potato masher, it was sitting in the hallway.

"Grenade!" Malarkey yelled, pushing him and Noelle onto the ground.

The grenade went off, almost taking down an entire wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Liebgott yelled, quickly shooting the German down after impact.

Thankfully, the Germans who did manage to get into their line, were quickly shot down.

And things went quiet again.

Noelle slowly lifted her head up, looking around.

Malarkey followed shortly after.

Liebgott sighed heavily, "Goddammit…he almost took down our fucking house".

Noelle looked towards part of the wall, which had been knocked down.

"Yeah…almost". Malarkey said quietly.

Noelle quickly ran up the stairs, wanting to check the current situation with Eddie and Heffron.

"We pushed them back". Heffron told her, "it's alright now, Nelly".

Nodding, she clapped his shoulder. "Good job Babe, Eddie".

Noelle headed back into the CP room and sat down on the bed.

Sighing, she fell back against the pillow and ran a hand through her hair.

They couldn't catch a break.

And Noelle felt they really needed one now.


	36. Chapter 36

After a week of pushing the Germans back, regiment wanted a patrol across the river.

They needed some prisoners back and Winters picked Easy for the patrol.

And then, Malarkey gave the news that they had picked 2nd Platoon to lead the patrol.

No one was happy about that, especially Liebgott.

"It's always fucking us, huh?" He said, "we've not got enough guys!"

"I'm leading". Malarkey told them quietly, "it's 'gonna be fine. We have a briefing at CP, 1700 hours".

Lieutenant Jones hadn't been picked to lead the patrol, for obvious reasons. Winters didn't want anyone getting hurt and Jones didn't have to experience to lead this patrol. Speirs wanted 2nd to lead the attack, for whatever reasons, Noelle wasn't about to question it. She supposed it was to give 1st Platoon a break, they were always the first ones up and if it wasn't them, it was 2nd.

Jackson had soon stormed out of the room, pissed off and stomach dropping.

Noelle ran a hand down her face, this wasn't going well.

When the Platoon broke apart, Webster asked for a private word.

She followed him outside of the CP room and back down in the living room.

Half the wall was still missing from the grenade.

Noelle crossed her arms, "what's wrong, Web?"

Webster, strangely enough, looked a little nervous.

She found it both surprising and amusing.

Noelle was small and younger than Webster. What's he got to be nervous about?

She raised her eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Web?"

"Right". Webster cleared his throat, "um…so, I was speaking with Jones-"

"Lieutenant Jones?"

He nodded, "yup – the one and only".

Noelle smiled, a little amused. "'Awright".

"Well, he's keen on going along on that patrol, you know?"

"Aye, 'a thought he would be". She sighed, "'a mean, he could probably still go but he just can't lead or that".

"I was actually thinking, he might be able to".

Noelle frowned, "eh?"

Webster shrugged, "he could lead second, no?"

"Nah cause – cause Donnie's leading us, Web".

"Right, yeah". He mumbled, looking nervous again.

Noelle sighed, "what?"

Webster rubbed his lips together, "don't you think Malarkey looks a little tired?"

"Tired?"

"Yeah…should he not have a break?"

Noelle looked a little mad, "what are you talking about, eh? Donnie's fine".

Webster backed up a little, "okay, yeah, he's – he's fine, Nelly but-"

"no!" She said, "no buts, 'dinny fucking but me, Webster. 'A swear to God".

"Nelly, I'm just saying, he needs a break". Webster said, "that's all".

Noelle shook her head, "no, Donnie's fine".

He sighed, "right…".

"Leave him alone".

Noelle walked away from Webster, who pulled a face.

"Leave him alone?" He mumbled, mildly confused.

She suddenly stopped, when Jones walked out of the house.

Noelle turned back around.

"Aw, so he's just 'gonna go and talk to Speirs and Winters and that, is that how it is?"

Webster turned to face her, nodding his head.

"Aw, right – so, Donnie just don't even know, eh?"

Noelle tutted.

"You're a fanny, Web".

"What – Nelly! I'm just trying to help". Webster expressed, "come on, you don't see it?"

She shook her head, "nah, 'a don't see it, Web. Donnie's just fine, 'awright?"

"He lost his best-"

"Web, 'a'd fucking watch it, if 'a were you". Noelle warned him lowly, "just careful, 'awright? You don't want to be spraffing that shit on the wrong ears".

He frowned.

"Sorry, Nelly".

Noelle gave a tiny nod, clearing her throat.

"It's 'awright". She mumbled, "and you're probably right…but Jones can't lead this patrol".

"Fair enough, Nelly". Webster said softly.

There was a moment of silence.

"What the hell does spraffing mean?"

Her lips twitched, "talking".

"Interesting". He mused, "what a strange word".

Noelle shrugged, "it's 'no really a word. You won't find it in a dictionary – hey! Stop trying to get on my good side, you bampot".

Webster smiled, "come on…you're getting angry over nothing".

Rolling her eyes, her face softened.

"Look, 'am just wanting to protect Donnie's pride, 'awright? He's had a lot happened to him and he doesn't need to feel like shit over some fucking patrol".

"I understand, Nelly". He said, "that's why I'm speaking to you about this".

Noelle nodded, "'a can respect that, Web".

"Is it safe to come in?"

Grant was on the last few steps of the stairs.

"I don't 'wanna get yelled at by Nelly".

Webster laughed, "it's fine, Sarge".

He sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs, entering the room.

"Good – Nelly? You 'wanna find out who else is coming along? Malark wants numbers".

Noelle nodded and put her helmet on, "who should 'a speak to?"

"Find Speirs". Grant told her, "and hey – look both ways before crossing, huh?"

She snorted, "piss off, Chuck".

He smiled, "I'm half serious…those 205's, they'll be after you".

Noelle raced towards CP, taking Grant's warning seriously.

When she entered the building, it was full of chaos over a box of rations.

Frowning, Noelle walked over to the counter and pushed through the bodies, until she reached the front. Perconte was trying to smooth the yelling, by quickly packing away the rest of the goodies and it took Noelle a few moments to realise he was back, after getting shot in the ass during their attack on Foy.

"Nelly – can you give me a hand?!"

"Eh – like, what would 'a do, Perc? 'A can't stop them, can 'a?"

Perconte sighed, "stop it, fellas!"

Cobb reached over, taking a Hershey's bar.

"Hey! Put that back, Roy!"

"Blow it out your ass, Perconte. This is mine!"

"Actually – have you seen Speirs?!" Noelle called out from the loudness.

"Behind here!" He called back. "Would you all keep it fucking down?! Me and Nelly are trying to talk here!"

That seemed to quietened things down a little.

Noelle smiled, "cheers, guys".

"You all set for tonight?" Martin asked her, "you hear what happened to the Lieutenant from D Company when they tried to cross the river?"

"Why the hell are you telling her this?" Liebgott asked, "she doesn't need to know".

Noelle cleared her throat, "what happened like?"

"Stepped on a Schu mine, blew his whole foot off".

She grimaced, "aw, that's nice, Johnny".

Noelle didn't stick around, though Martin did give her a packet of juicy fruit, which she placed into her jacket, beside the Hershey's bar Luz gave her last week. Noelle rounded the corner, while Jones and Vest walked in the other direction, she frowned, feeling a little confused by why Vest was with the Lieutenant but tried not to think too much of it.

At the back of CP, Winters and Speirs were looking over the river.

Noelle softly cleared her throat, not wanting to startle them.

She heard Speirs sigh heavily, but his face softened ever so slightly.

"Oh, it's yourself, Nelly".

Noelle smiled a little, "hello, sir – Captain Winters".

"How're you doing Corporal?" Winters asked, "is everyone prepared for tonight?"

She stepped up on the sandbags and leaned against the fence, staring out towards the small village across the river.

"Yeah, sir". Noelle told him softly. "Donnie wanted a head count".

"That's still up for debate". Speirs told her, "we're bringing a few in from 1st Platoon".

There was a moment of silence, while she continued to look across the river.

"What are we looking at, sir?"

Winters cleared his throat, "there's a three-story building, that's the German OP".

Noelle rubbed her eyes, trying to find it.

"'A don't think 'a can see it, sir".

Smiling a little, he handed her the binoculars.

"To your left, Nelly".

She looked towards the left.

"Oh, aye – 'a see it now, sir". She said, "that's where we'll take the prisoner's from?"

"That's right".

"What do you think of Lieutenant Jones, Nelly?" Speirs asked.

The question caught her off guard and the binoculars slipped out of her hands.

They landed on the ground with a quiet thud.

"Shit, sorry – Lieutenant Jones, sir?"

Noelle jumped down from the sandbag, picking the binoculars back up and looking at the lens, which wasn't broken, thankfully.

"Yes, what do you think?"

She cleared her throat, while wiping away some snow on the lens.

"He's 'awright, sir". Noelle replied, "eh – he's – eh – 'a think he wants to help, you know?"

Biting her lip, she handed Winters the binoculars. He took them with an amused smile.

Speirs nodded, "okay…and what about Sargent Malarkey?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "'am 'no sure 'a can answer that without being fair, sir".

"How'd you mean?"

"Well…'a'll always be saying good things about him, sir. It's just the way it is".

Speirs nodded, "okay. Do you think he's tired?"

"Is that what Jones says?"

Noelle didn't sound very happy, she didn't look it either.

Speirs raised an eyebrow.

She swallowed, "sir".

"Well, there was concern over Sargent Malarkey".

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Noelle looked down at her boots.

"He's fine". She mumbled.

Though, even Noelle was starting to doubt that.

But around her, Malarkey was fine. She didn't see a difference in him. Though, she'd bet when he was alone, he looked sad. Noelle felt her heart sink, because when she was alone, she felt sad too. She swallowed back that lump in her throat, which got stuck in her throat from time to time.

"Sorry, sir".

Speirs shook his head, "Sargent Malarkey will not be leading this patrol".

Noelle felt bad. Though, she was sure Malarkey would be happy for the small break, Noelle knew if the positions were reversed, she'd feel a little cut up about it. And still staring at her boots, she asked in a very small voice.

"Why?"

But the strange part was, she didn't ask "how", like she usually would.

That caught Winters attention.

"I think he deserves a break, Nelly". He said, "like yourself, he's been on every main objective since Normandy and hasn't missed a day off".

Speirs cleared his throat, "would you like to sit this one out, Nelly?"

Noelle shook her head, looking back up at them.

"Aw, no, sir". She said, "Chuck say's he needs me there, sir…and 'a couldn't let Donnie or my friends down, sir. Cause if he's 'no going, then he'll want me there for sure, sir".

Winters smiled, "alright, trooper".

Noelle smiled a little back at him, "so…is Lieutenant Jones leading, sir?"

"No, he doesn't have the experience". Speirs said. "We're trying to work out who could lead this patrol".

She bit down on her lip.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"'A was thinking, right…".

Noelle stood back up on the sandbags.

"Why 'no have Chuck lead, sir?"

"He crossed our minds". Winters said, "but we need someone to lead the assault team, take over Malarkey's position".

"And Chuck would be leading the firing squad, sir?"

He nodded, "yeah, that's right, Nelly".

"Done many prisoner snatches, Corporal?" Speirs asked.

"Eh…aye, 'a did one in Normandy, sir".

"Well, how about you lead the assault team?"

Noelle's eyes widened a little.

She looked back across the river.

She started to think back to all those times someone had called her stupid, useless and worthless. Because Noelle never used to be the brightest of the bunch but since joining Easy Company, she had grown a considerable amount. Noelle was sharp, she had useful skills and she used them every day out in combat. And these men had grown to trust her.

In her mind, Noelle was already planning.

What's the safest way from the river, to the OP?

Where would she position the firing squads?

Who would lead with Grant?

That was easy, Heffron would be apart of the firing squad.

Popeye, Jones and Liebgott, from the top of her head.

And the assault team, McClung, Jackson, Ramirez, Vest and Webster.

But if Speirs wanted to add more guys from 1st.

She'd have Cobb, Garcia, Shifty and Sisk.

That was fifteen, including herself.

Noelle cleared her throat, "eh – how about Jones leads the firing squad with Chuck, sir?"

"That's fine". Speirs said. "So, you'll lead the assault squad?"

She rubbed her lips together, "'a'll lead, sir".

Winters smiled, he couldn't believe it. He was proud of all his men from Easy, having watched them grow since Toccoa, or the guys who came in after Normandy. But seeing Noelle have that confidence in herself, to lead a patrol, it made the job special. It wasn't just Noelle he would look back on and think, "they're so grown-up now", Winters had the same thoughts regarding Smokey, Floyd and Malarkey.

"The whole Battalion will be covering your withdrawal". He told her, "you give us a signal, we'll open up".

Noelle nodded, "smoke signal, sir?"

"No, we were thinking whistles". Winters said.

She smiled a little, "they did that during the Great War, sir…my dad used to blow on his whistle before sending his men up the trench and over no man's land". Noelle sighed, "'am glad we didn't have to do that this time, sir".

"What was your dads rank, Nelly?" Speirs asked her.

She cleared her throat, "he was a Sargent Major, sir. Blackwatch, 5th Battalion".

"He ever talk about it?"

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

She shook her head, "never did, sir". She whispered, "'a wonder what he'd think of me now".

Winters placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think he'd be very proud of you, Nelly".

"'A hope so, sir". Noelle said, "'a hope he doesn't think 'am stupid for jumping out of a plane".

…

At five o'clock, Noelle and Winters started walking towards the room in CP, where the briefing would be held. She did feel slightly nervous and wondered how her friends would react, when knowing she was actually leading the assault squad. Noelle had an entire plan worked out in her head, drawn out like a map, which she'd discuss with Winters once her friends knew what their objective was once across the river.

"Ten-Hutt!"

Jones called, while Winters and Noelle walked in.

Everyone got onto their feet.

"At ease". Winters told them all quickly.

Heffron pulled a slightly amused face towards Noelle, who came trotting in behind Winters. The rest were still under the impression that Jones was leading the entire objective. You could see it in their eyes. Noelle only hoped they didn't look at her like that once they found out.

They both stood by the table.

"Gentlemen". Winters greeted.

"Sir".

"As you can see, we've assembled fifteen of you here for this prisoner snatch tonight, 0100. Just a couple of points". He told them, "we've secured four rubber boats to get you across the river. Lieutenant Jones here, is the ranking officer".

Winters gestured towards the Lieutenant.

"And he'll be along as an observer".

Jones gave a nod.

Noelle rubbed the end of her nose, holding back a tiny smile, because her friends looked more than relieved.

"Corporal Stewart will lead the patrol in Sargent Malarkey's place". Winters added, "the whole Battalion will be covering your withdrawal. We've identified targets, we've planned fire for them. We here these whistles, we open up". Winters held up two whistles, "so don't blow them 'till your back on the boats with your prisoners".

He then handed them to Noelle.

"What if the house is empty, sir?" She asked, while looking back up at him.

"It wont'". He replied, "but in any case, we know it's an outpost and we want it destroyed. So, you have to lay some demo on a time delay. You have to move fast but carefully. Put a perimeter around the house. Once that's in place, get your rifle grenades in the first-floor window".

Noelle nodded at him.

"Get your assault team in quickly – alright, good". Winters said, noticing her nodding. "Understood?" He asked the rest, "remember, it's about prisoners. Don't pop the first thing that moves…clear?"

"Yes, sir".

Noelle looked and saw Liebgott give Jackson a half wink.

She frowned, a little confused and if not concerned.

"Picked your assault team, Corporal?"

She cleared her throat, "aye – McClung as lead scout, Jack, Ramirez, Vest, Sisk, Cobb, Garcia and Web as translator". Noelle said, "Chuck and Lieutenant Jones will lead the firing squad with Babe, Shift, Moe, Popeye and Liebgott". She then tossed one whistle to Grant, the other she passed to Jones, who was beside her. Noelle looked back up at Winters, "that's the teams, sir".

He nodded, "good – any questions?"

"No, sir".

Winters gave them all a nod, "good – good luck".

"Thank you, sir".

Noelle gave them a tiny smile, before Winters gave her arm a gentle slap.

She turned and started heading for the door.

"Ten – Hutt!" Jones called again.

"As you were, carry on". The Captain quickly said.

They headed back up the stairs and outside, where Speirs was waiting.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we've got our teams sorted". Winters said, "Nelly, what's the formation you want the men to go in?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "once we reach the other side of the river, a'll have the firing squad head into town, setting up a wide perimeter around the house. Then a'll take the assault team and we'll head towards the house. We'll come in from the north, and 'a'll tell them to watch out for Schu mines 'cause 'a heard what happened to that Lieutenant from D Company, sir, and 'a don't want anyone stepping on a mine or that and-"

"yeah, that's good, Nelly". Speirs cut her off, with the tiniest of smiles.

"Right – aye…anyway, from there, a'll blast the top window, get our guys ready to shoot a couple of grenades into the house and we'll head inside". Noelle said, "Web can set up the charger, while we secure the prisoners. We'll come out of the house, a'll grab Chuck, he'll blow the whistle, Lieutenant Jones can grab the other half of the firing squad, he'll blow his whistle and we'll head back to the boats. If we come under anything bigger, we'll signal for an earlier withdrawal, sir. Shift, Liebgott and Popeye will take the left flank, Lieutenant Jones and Grant will take Babe and secure the right perimeter and the crossroads".

"Alright, good, that's-"

"sir?"

They all turned around.

"Yes?" Winters asked Webster.

"Liebgott and I, we both speak German".

"Yeah?" Speirs asked.

"You said fifteen men, there are sixteen of us, including two translators".

Noelle frowned, thinking and counting in her head.

Was there really more than fifteen?

"Well, fine". Speirs said, "hey, Liebgott, you 'wanna sit this one out?"

Liebgott seemed happy about that news.

"Yes, sir".

And then, he grinned and winked at Webster.

"Thanks, buddy".

Noelle sighed under her breath.

"'Awright, 'am putting Moe with Shift and Popeye now". She said, while rubbing her forehead.

"Just a little change, Corporal". Winters added lightly, "your main goals are to get the firing squad into position and get into that OP safely and quickly, okay? We expect the Germans to attack once they hear the commotion and we don't 'wanna leave you without covering fire for too long".

Noelle nodded, "aye, sir – eh, you happy with that, Lieutenant Jones?"

Jones gave her a nod, "it's a good plan, Corporal".

"Wizard, sir".

…

Noelle got a little sick that night.

She wasn't worried about her leadership skills, she was worried of someone getting hurt on her watch. It was a lot to take in, but Winters and Speirs trusted her enough to do this, Noelle had to feel confident in their decision because she had never disagreed with anything Winters or Speirs had ordered her to do before.

She emerged from CP and headed over to OP2, where the rest were gathered for something to eat and drink before the patrol. Noelle took off her helmet and walked into the basement, where Malarkey was spooning hot food and coffee into their ration kits.

"No helmets tonight guys, 'awright? Full moon tonight".

That increased her worries a bit.

What if someone got hit and their helmet wasn't there to save them?

Noelle shuddered a little and cleared her throat.

"'Awright guys, here's the scooby-"

"the what?" Heffron asked.

Noelle sighed, "eh – the plan".

She told them exactly what she had told Winters and Speirs.

And even after she said her plan, the two officers added this thing and the next thing.

Not major changes, just some small adjustments to get the patrol going faster.

Once that was out the way, everyone was happy with the plan and got back to eating.

Noelle took a seat on one of the benches.

"Nelly, take out your dish". Malarkey told her, "you need your strength".

"Donnie, 'am about to question again why 'a was picked".

Smiling small, he sat down next to her. "You want me to feed your ego again?"

Noelle's lips twitched, while she brought out her rifle and placed it onto the table.

"Because I could go on all night but then you'd miss the whole patrol".

She was full on smiling down at her rifle now.

Malarkey matched her smile, "it's 'gonna be fine, huh? Just come back to me".

Noelle looked up at him, "'a'll come back to you, Donnie. Always will".

There sweet moment was interrupted by Jackson, who sat opposite them.

Malarkey smiled at him, "ready, Jack?"

"You'd bet, Malark". He said.

"Want some coffee, Jack?" Noelle asked, "you had something to eat yet?"

"Not yet".

Malarkey quickly set about giving him some hot food and coffee, while Jackson lit up a cigarette. Smiling, Noelle reached into her pocket and placed the Hershey's bar in front of him. His eyes lit up in delight.

"Ah – but you have to eat all your dinner first, Jack".

Snorting in amusement, Jackson put the Hershey's bar in his pocket.

Malarkey gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll see you before you leave, Nelly".

"'Awright, Donnie".

When he left, Noelle started to count up her ammo for her rifle.

"Hey, Nelly?"

"Aye?"

"What's the deal with you and Malark?"

Noelle looked up from her rifle.

Jackson shrugged, "come on, we ain't blind…you guys together or something?"

She cleared her throat, looking back down.

"It's a weird one, Jack".

"How so?"

"Hard to explain, really…'a mean, he's got Bernice but he's 'no sure about me – it's really fucking complicated but 'a just go with it, you know?"

Jackson let the subject drop.

She grabbed he box next to her, bringing out the grenade for her rifle.

"I always thought Clyde liked you-"

"fucking hell".

The grenade almost fell onto the ground.

Noelle caught it just in time.

Jackson frowned, watching her closely.

Swallowing, she placed the grenade back onto the table and sighed.

"Did he, Nelly?" He asked her quietly.

Noelle shook her head.

God, she hadn't thought about Clyde for a while.

"Nah – he – eh – he had someone else, Jack". She whispered, "and 'a didn't see him like that".

"He really adored you, huh?"

Noelle smiled, though it never reached her eyes.

"I adored him too, Jack".


	37. Chapter 37

At 0100 hours, the earth lay still and quiet, while the patrol headed down to the river and towards the boats. There was a rope across the river, fastened tightly from there side, to a telephone pole on the other side. That way, they could quietly make their way across, without having to use oars, making their movements as swift as possible too.

Noelle got onto a boat at the front with McClung, Jackson and Ramirez.

She looked behind her, once they had travelled halfway across the river, making sure everyone else was getting on. Everything was going to plan so far, just as she saw it in her head. Jones gave her a nod, when Sisk, Garcia and Cobb were in the boat at the back.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, though kept her voice at a load whisper.

The boats all moved forward at a quick pace.

"Keep it steady". She reminded them, "don't fall in".

Too late, Cobb, Garcia and Sisk capsized.

She cursed under her breath, before looking out towards the bank.

Noelle held her breath for a moment, turning back to look at Jones.

He gave her the signal to keep moving.

"Okay – let's go".

Once they all safely reached the bank, Noelle got out of the boat and told McClung to head up the small slope, while she got everyone else out, who'd then follow after him. With Jones, Webster, Vest and Heffron the last ones up, she reached the rest, who were behind a bunch of logs for cover.

Noelle moved up towards McClung.

"Some traps up ahead, Nelly". He told her quietly, "'gonna have to cut through wires".

Nodding, she clapped his shoulder.

"'Awright Earl, move up, on your belly".

She had failed to realise that a young officer from F Company had joined them.

It wasn't until she turned around to tell everyone to stay down, did she notice the replacement at the back, looking eager and ready for some action. Noelle sighed, this patrol was slowly turning sour. Giving Grant a pat to keep going, Noelle wondered back to the officer.

"Sorry – what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I thought you could use the extra help".

"Get back on a boat-"

"no, it's quite alright".

Noelle didn't have time to argue, this kid was coming.

She put him at the front, to keep an eye on him.

They all moved up on their bellies, heading up towards barbed wire, with cans hanging down from them. Those clever Germans but they never thought that they'd bring wire cutters. Which McClung brought out and cut the first piece of wire.

They held an end each, before moving to one side, letting the others passed.

This went on a further four times, until they could eventually get up onto their feet and start moving towards better cover, once they reached the town. With McClung in front, it was easy to spot good cover, he was a great lead scout, Noelle was glad she had picked him. The only thing McClung was terrible at, was garrison duties, he always had an excuse not to do something. But what he lacked there, he made up for in combat and quiet patrols.

Noelle was crouched behind a wall, while facing the rest of the patrol.

"In twos – go!"

They all went up in twos, Noelle watched them carefully.

That officer from F Company, he had soon moved away from Jackson, for whatever reason.

Noelle clenched her jaw, about to run after him but she heard this click.

"Everyone down!" She called out, in the loudest whisper.

When the officer moved away, there was a huge explosion and he was torn to pieces.

Everyone got down, at first, thinking the Germans had already spotted them.

Noelle had to get out of her shock quickly.

"No shooting!" She quickly said, "it was a Schu mine, stay quiet!"

She wiped a hand across her face, getting rid of some blood, which had splattered across the cheek.

Noelle decided to keep the patrol stationary, until she was sure, the Germans weren't about to attack them. Though, she felt terrible for the officer, who had only been out for twenty-four-hours, she'd sure be mad if he ruined this patrol. And that was a horrible thought, but these were Noelle's friends, she couldn't let anyone get hurt because an officer wanted to get his five minutes of fame in the war.

Luckily for him and them, the Germans only fired a few shots.

They couldn't spot the patrol; their cover was too good.

Raising her hand, she signalled for the rest to head up.

Being the last to move, Noelle soon gathered around the rest of the patrol.

"'Awright, don't think about that – let's get our firing squad out. Shift, Moe and Popeye, to the left. Lieutenant Jones, Chuck and Babe, head towards the right, by the crossroads. 'Awright?"

They gave her a nod.

"Okay – go!"

With their firing squad gone, the rest huddled up closer to Noelle.

Rubbing her lips together, she quickly looked over the logs and towards the house.

It wasn't far now, they had almost made it.

And without Sisk, Cobb and Garcia, their assault team was looking thin.

She re-took the cover and gave everyone a nod.

"'Awright, Earl. Let's go".

McClung safely moved them from one cover to the next, until they were now by the side of the OP house, where she could spot the top window. With everyone in position, Noelle quickly assembled the grenade onto her rifle. Standing up, she took a step back and popped that grenade right into the top window. The glass smashed but while that was going on, Jackson had already ran right passed her, heading up the stairs and towards the door.

"What the fuck – Jack!"

She hissed, running after him.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

Jackson opened the door, tossed in his grenade and ran right in after it.

Noelle gasped, "no!"

The grenade exploded, Jackson let out a painful yell and fell to the ground.

"Everyone, up – come on!" She ordered for the rest to move up, "fuck the grenades – let's go!"

Once inside the house, Noelle raised her rifle, the three Germans inside were all shocked by the sudden explosion and one of them was wounded and lying on the ground, close to Jackson. When the rest of the team arrived, the Germans started to yell, they were pretty angry.

"Web! Tell them to drop their weapons!" Noelle ordered, while she got down beside her wounded friend.

It was bad, his face was cut up by grenade fragments and the blast. And there was a huge gash on the side of his head. Noelle placed a hand on the side of his face, "it's gonna be 'awright, Jack – McClung, watch the prisoners".

She got back onto her feet, "Vest, stay with Jack".

The Germans were still yelling, it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

They were tense and pissed off that Jackson had been hurt.

"Web, set up the chargers!"

Webster was at the table and started to set things up.

Noelle could hear their firing squad from the outside, the Germans had already started to attack. The sounds of mortars and 88's reached her ears. They had to do this quickly, or else they were in a lot of trouble.

"Ramirez, pick up Jack, be careful with him".

She looked over at Webster, who was still setting up the charger.

Her eyes soon landed on the prisoners.

"Web, tell them to shut up".

"Halt den Mund!"

Noelle didn't have enough guys to take the wounded German.

"Tell them to pick up their friend, too!"

While Webster did that, Noelle walked over to Vest and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. He was in a state of shock, though rage and tears burned in his eyes. She gave his shoulder a clap.

"Is everyone ready?!"

It was still far too loud, but Noelle had the prisoners, now they just needed to get back.

This was going to be the hard part.

She didn't have time to think about anything else, she was mainly focused on their withdrawal.

Noelle got everyone up and ready to move.

"Okay – go!"

Outside, they had mortars, 88's and shots being fired at them.

Noelle told Shifty and Moe to fall back first, then Heffron who was the next.

They moved further down.

The 88's would land, causing smoke to block their vision.

The earth which came up from the ground, almost buried them alive.

But they had to keep moving, they needed to get Jackson back and they needed covering fire once they were close enough to the boats. Noelle was telling everyone to keep moving, to keep the prisoners heads down because she didn't want to do this again, no one did.

"Chuck!" She yelled, "get back! Come on Pop, you too!"

While they all ran, Webster stayed behind for a few moments, giving them more covering fire.

Noelle thought this was good of him, but she couldn't risk another wounded friend.

"Web, come on! You're 'no getting hurt too!"

She looked up and saw Jones, who was coming up from behind them.

It felt like uttered chaos, organised still, but chaos, nonetheless.

"Sir! Blow the whistle!"

Giving her a nod, he then said to her.

"Go on, Nelly! I'll be right behind you!"

Jones knew the safest thing to do was to get them as close to the boats as possible.

And Noelle gave him a firm nod.

He was going to be the last man at the boats, risking his life to save theirs.

"A'll see you there, sir!"

"You will – go!"

Webster and Noelle started to run, Jones waited and then blew the whistle.

She could only imagine their relief when they started to fire for their withdrawal.

And they lobbed everything they had at the Germans.

Noelle and Webster reached the boats, where she started to get everyone in.

"I'm 'gonna fucking kill them!" Vest was screaming.

Noelle pushed him back into the boat, "sit your arse down, Vest!"

She grabbed Heffron's arm, "don't let him shoot anyone, Babe!"

"Okay, Nelly!"

"Start moving the boats!" She ordered, "go! I'll get you's back there – go!"

Noelle was anxiously waiting for Jones.

She had to push Webster and Grant into one of the boats.

When the Lieutenant returned, they both looked at the water.

"We'll have to swim!"

"I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, I've got you, Nelly!"

Noelle had made two errors during this patrol.

One, she forgot to save a boat for herself and Jones.

And two, she left the wounded German behind.

With Jones dragging her across the river, they got out and ran back to OP2, heading straight down into the basement, where they could already hear a lot of yelling, crying and screaming. Noelle had a lot of guys in a fit of rage, Heffron and Vest were screaming at the prisoners, Jackson was sobbing on the table, severely wounded and they didn't have a medic. Noelle couldn't leave Jackson, so, she got McClung to run up and fetch a medic.

"N-Nelly!" Jackson cried, "N-Nelly!"

She quickly ran over to her friend, grabbing his hand. "'Am right here, it's 'awright".

"He's 'gonna fucking die!" Vest screamed through a sob.

Noelle took in a deep breath, looking over at Jones. "Sir? Can you sort Vest and Babe out?"

Jones gave her a firm nod and made his way towards the back of the basement.

Good, now Noelle could focus on Jackson.

Unless something else went terribly wrong.

Jackson was in a state of utter panic.

He couldn't keep still, despite Cobb and Sisk grabbing his legs.

Noelle felt her heart leap up into her throat.

It was heart breaking because she never saw this happening to Jackson.

He was carefree, happy and kind.

Noelle didn't want to lose him, not another good friend. Not someone else from the squad. But that wasn't up to her. And she stared at Jackson, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I don't 'wanna die". He sobbed.

Noelle felt her eyes burn, "Jack…you're 'no 'gonna die".

"Nelly, I don't 'wanna die!"

"He's 'gonna fucking die!" Vest started to scream again.

Everything was loud.

The more Jackson panicked, the angrier some of her friends got.

She didn't think she could handle it anymore. Noelle just wanted to run away, grab an officer to shut everyone up and go back to Jackson. Because she wasn't an officer, some of them were at a higher rank than her in this room and Noelle felt powerless at that moment, to stop them from shouting. All she could do was try and calm Jackson down.

"We're not going back over there because you killed one!" Jones told Heffron firmly.

And Heffron listened to this new officer.

Noelle bit down on her lip, while she continued to stare at Jackson.

"Buddy, you've 'gotta calm down". Webster told him softly, "alright – where's the fucking medic?!"

She didn't think she'd ever heard him swear before.

But when he said that, McClung and Roe came running into the scene.

Noelle felt a tiny amount of relief then.

"Earl, go back and help Jones".

McClung nodded, "it's 'gonna be fine, Nelly".

For a moment, they all thought Roe had done some magic trick.

As soon as Jackson stared into the flame from a lighter, he stopped panicking.

But then, he sobbed.

"I don't 'wanna die".

And more explosions came from outside.

"I don't 'wanna die – Nelly!"

Noelle snapped out of it, they were moving him onto a stretcher.

She quickly walked over to him.

"Put him down!" Roe ordered.

Like the rest, Noelle got onto her knees and took his hand.

"Jack, it's 'awright – come on, come on…".

Roe held Jackson's head in his hands, while Jackson choked.

"Jackson!" The medic called out firmly.

He was still panicking but what made it heart wrenching to witness and hear, was the fact that he was dying at the same time. Back in Bastogne, death could get you in the blink of an eye, with little to no suffering. But Jackson suffered so greatly, that the shock alone might have killed him. And when he did die, everything went so quiet.

Noelle let out this shaky sigh and pressed Jackson's hand against her forehead.

She closed her eyes, feeling her bottom lip quiver.

And Noelle wasn't the only one in near tears, Moe and Sisk were as well.

Pursing her lips together, she took Jackson's tags and closed his eyes.

She got back onto her feet, grabbed a blanket and carefully placed it over his body.

Noelle cleared her throat, "'awright….eh – keep those prisoners guarded. We'll hand them over at first light. Can someone tell CP how many we've got?"

"I'll radio them now, Nelly". Webster told her quietly.

"'Awright". Noelle said, "okay – let's just stay down here".

With everything in order once again, she made her way towards Jones, he was comforting Vest, who was crying into his hands. Noelle cleared her throat, looking up at him.

"I want you there with me tomorrow".

The Lieutenant gave her a nod, "of course, Nelly".

Soon, a blanket was placed around her.

Noelle had almost forgotten that she was soaked to the bone.

Ramirez gave her shoulders a squeeze.

She cleared her throat, "did they – did they hurt the prisoners?"

"No one was harmed". Jones told her.

Noelle nodded, "eh…'a left one behind, the injured one".

"We got two". He said, "that'll be enough".

Reaching across to a shelf, she brought out a blanket.

"Here, you need it too, sir".

Smiling a little, Jones placed the blanket over him.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Nelly".

Noelle looked down at Vest.

Frowning, she sat in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too, sir". Noelle whispered, while squeezing Vest's shoulder.

The Private lifted his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Nelly". He cried, "I let you down".

Closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself, Noelle shook her head.

"No…no, Vest". She said quietly, "you didn't do that. You just – you didn't want Jack to die and we didn't either".

Vest sobbed again.

Noelle wrapped both arms around him, pulling Vest into a hug.

He cried into her hair, which was already wet from the river.

And now, it was soaked from a grieving friend.

…

The shelling's stopped when it got light, as did the patrol.

Noelle's last order was for Jones, Webster and McClung to help bring the prisoners up to CP, where a truck would escort them away, for interrogation. She didn't quite know how to feel that morning, Noelle was still in a focused mood, where her only concerns lay with the men and getting those prisoners out of their sight. Because everyone was angry at the prisoners, it was maddening, and Noelle had to control their aggression all night.

When they reached the truck, Nixon was there waiting for them.

Winters and Speirs were by the truck, awaiting an update on the patrol.

She got Webster and Ramirez to help load the prisoners onto the truck.

Once they were settled in the back, the pair of them walked off, leaving Jones and Noelle with the two officers. Noelle could barely look at Winters, her eyes quickly shifted from his and then back down to her hands.

Winters tilted his head to the side, "status?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "one dead – eh, two, actually". She said, "an officer from F Company tagged along without me knowing and stepped on a Schu mine".

He sighed, "alright".

"Eh". Noelle cleared her throat again, "Jack, he –". She rubbed the back of her neck, "he-"

"he took a grenade to the face". Jones told Winters, "he died of his wounds, sir".

Her eyes landed back on her hands.

Winters licked his bottom lip, feeling his heart tighten at the loss of another Easy man.

He then looked back down at Noelle and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well executed, Nelly". He said, "it's not your fault".

Noelle swallowed.

She wanted to argue with him because it sure felt like her fault.

"Okay?" Winters squeezed her shoulder, "talk to the men".

Giving a small nod, Noelle looked back up at him.

"Okay, sir".

Jones and Noelle left the two officers.

She felt drained from last night.

Noelle didn't know how the Sargent's did it, or the officers. Leading a patrol was stressful stuff and the feelings were unexplainable when you lost a man under your watch. But what she didn't know, was that she'd have to do it all over again that same night, because Sink was so impressed with that patrol, that he wanted more prisoners. However, she didn't know that yet and planned on giving her friends a good word about how proud Winters was of them. That's all she wanted to do, that and see Malarkey, of course.

So, after meeting back up with Webster and Ramirez, the four of them walked back into their house and headed up the stairs. Malarkey quickly turned around, almost running over to Noelle.

"God, you're soaked". He whispered, "what happened? Did you fall in the river?"

She looked over at Jones, "Lieutenant Jones dragged us across".

Malarkey looked over at the officer, while placing an arm around Noelle. "Thank you, sir".

Jones gave him a nod, "it's alright, Sargent".

"We heard about Jackson". Liebgott said quietly.

Noelle swallowed, looking at Malarkey. "'Am sorry, Donnie".

"Don't be sorry, Nelly". He whispered, "it wasn't your fault".

Perconte was leaning against one of the bunk beds. He looked over at Noelle.

"You should get some rest, kid".

Frowning, she looked back at him.

"They want another patrol tonight".

"You're kidding". Webster almost spat, "why?"

Perconte shrugged, "got me, Web".

Noelle pinched the bridge of her nose, "right – 'awright". She sighed, "sir? Let's get everyone down stairs at 1400 hours".

"Of course, Corporal".

"Nelly?" Malarkey rubbed her arm, "let's find you some dry clothes".

"Aye, 'awright".

Noelle had no idea where her head was at, she wasn't thinking about anything.

Maybe she was starting to feel the cold now, because the shock of that patrol had soon left her, and her body began to shiver a little. Which made Malarkey hold onto her tighter, while they both cross the street and headed into CP.

Vest was sitting by the counter, while Luz sat down next to him, speaking so softly and quietly to his distressed friend. The sight reminded her of last night and the emotions just crashed right into her chest, though she never gave in to them because Noelle still had another patrol to lead, she couldn't lose focus, not now.

"Captain Speirs".

Noelle looked away from Vest, following Malarkey's eyes towards their CO.

"Yeah, Malark?"

"Nelly needs dry clothes, sir". He said, "she swam across the river with Lieutenant Jones, who'll also be needing clothes, sir".

"Yeah, alright – head down to the supply Sargent, he's in the house next door".

Malarkey gave Noelle's arm a squeeze, "sit down, Nelly".

Biting her lip, Noelle moved towards the couch Lipton had been lying on, just last week, and took a seat. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. It was a cold morning, it had started to snow but it was icy and frozen. Her whole body felt numb, her mind too and it was so delicately quiet in CP that morning, you could have heard a mouse scurry across the floor.

Noelle felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes.

She started to give in a little towards those crashing emotions.

_ Why Jackson?_

She woefully wondered.

_Why him?_

Noelle felt her chin quiver, while a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

She sniffed quietly, wetly, and wiped the tear away, rubbing her eyes after.

"That's enough…come on". Speirs mumbled softly, while crouching in front of her.

Noelle swallowed with a tiny nod, "'am sorry, sir".

He frowned, feeling a little tug on his heart.

"was just thinking". She whispered, "that if someone else led then maybe".

Noelle's face almost fell apart.

She rubbed her eyes again.

"Maybe that wouldn't 'eh happened, sir".

Speirs shook his head, "you led that patrol because I knew you could and you did a great job, Nelly. Despite what happened, you had everything under control". He said, "and you can't think like that, because you'll never know".

She wiped her eyes again.

"'A want to know though".

His lips twitched, into a sad sort of smile. "I thought like that a few times, when I lost my men. But I told myself, I always held their safety close to mind when we headed out on an objective, or a patrol". Speirs sighed, "but more so than not, you can't predict what someone's about to do, Nelly and you couldn't have known Private Jackson would have done that".

Noelle raised her eyes, looking at him.

"You didn't screw up, alright?" He said, "you brought back two prisoners, during a highly active patrol. And the men listened to you, took your orders and you got the job done. Those are the positives you should feel proud of". Speirs cleared his throat, "cause we sure as hell are".

Taking in a deep breath, she nodded.

"'Awright, sir". Noelle said, "I'll do another good one – better one, tonight".

Speirs gave her knee a squeeze, "good job, Corporal".

"Thanks, sir".

"Alright".

He got up and walked away, just as Malarkey came back with two sets of uniforms.

Noelle stared after their Company Commander.

She'd never seen a soft side to Speirs, but it was nice to know he used it where it was needed.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hilfe…bitte…".

Noelle was standing by the fence, staring out towards the river.

"Hilfe…".

She shouldn't have left that other German.

He was in a lot of pain.

"Bitte…".

Running a hand down her face, Noelle checked her watch.

She had to meet the guys down in the basement again.

They deserved words of comfort after last night and they had to listen to her give them those words, Noelle figured they deserved someone a lot better. But they'd just need to deal with her for that debrief and another patrol. After that, things would go back to normal.

Pulling her eyes away from the German and singing loudly in her head to keep his cries for help at bay, Noelle walked towards OP2, where the men would be waiting. They were going to be tired, no one slept, and they didn't even catch a few hours during the day either. Well, Noelle didn't, she had too much going on, but she did hope her friends caught a few hours.

Though, when Noelle entered the cellar, she caught Shifty yawning and Popeye rub his eyes.

Looks like they didn't sleep, after all.

"Hey, guys".

Stopping what they were doing, they all looked over at her.

Noelle took off her helmet and sat at the end of the table.

She set her helmet down and cleared her throat.

"Well – Captain Winters is really proud of everyone". Noelle began, "and 'a know sometimes it doesn't feel like enough but if we take away something good about last night it's that we all did what they wanted us to do…and we worked as a team, to do it".

They quietly agreed with her.

"Nelly?" Heffron asked, "is it true we're doing another one?"

Noelle gave a nod, "aye…we have to do it again".

He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"But it's 'gonna be 'awright". Noelle said, "we'll take another two prisoners, use the same boats and get back as quickly as possible".

"Are you leading again?" Grant asked.

She sighed quietly, nodding. "Aye – 'am leading".

"Good".

Noelle looked over at him.

She scratched the end of her nose, "eh – right, so – once we get a briefing, 'a'll come up with a better plan. But 'a want the same firing and assault team. Hopefully, your boat won't fall in the fucking river this time".

Sisk smiled a little, "sorry, Nelly".

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle bobbed her head.

"Aye – you's were all brilliant. Thanks".

Noelle leaned back against the seat, hand pressed against the table.

Jones got up, walked to the back of the room and handed her a cup of coffee a few minutes later. She managed a little smile in thanks, secretly hoping he'd stick around for a little while longer. Malarkey was a great leader for 2nd Platoon but maybe having Jones around, would give him less stress. It wasn't an easy job, holding together a Platoon. And if Jones stuck around, he could help Malarkey because after last night, Noelle and the rest, they really liked the West Point Lieutenant.

"Who wrote out the battlefield report?" Noelle asked.

"Webster and I did". Jones told her.

She nodded, "thank you, sir, Web…I forgot about it".

Noelle checked her watch, it was early still.

She didn't expect their briefing to come any time soon.

So, everyone took that time to relax, get something to eat and wash it down with hot coffee and cigarettes. The men got their rifles sorted, Heffron and McClung were playing a game of cards, Jones watched the men, a spark of acceptance within him now. And Noelle watched them all, feeling her heart swell up with pride, because she was so damn proud of everyone. This must have been how her friends felt after leading a patrol. Guarnere and Toye, every time they took their men out and brought them back again, they must have felt proud. For all the times Toye had told her;

_ "Good job, kid". _

Noelle wished she would have believed him back then.

Because she got it now.

"'Watcha looking at, Webster?"

Eyebrows twitching, she looked over at Webster, he quickly lowered his stare.

"Yeah…that's what I thought, collage boy".

Noelle sighed quietly.

Great, Cobb was drunk.

"Are you drunk, trooper?" Jones asked, just to be sure.

"Leave me alone". He slurred back.

Pursing her lips together, Noelle looked over at the Lieutenant.

"Answer the question". Jones said, holding a certain amount of firmness in his voice.

"Yes, sir…I am drunk, sir". Cobb said.

He was being arrogant and coming across aggressive.

"Drunk". He continued, "sick and tired of fucking patrols. Taking orders from the likes of-"

"Jesus, Cobb". Noelle said, shaking her head.

She turned to face him.

"You've really fucked up, eh?"

Cobb aimed to glare at her but staggered instead.

She got onto her feet, staring up at him.

"That's a shame, Cobb". Noelle said, "but get the fuck out of here".

"What?" He whispered, pulling a face.

"You're not on my patrol – get out of my sight".

Cobb huffed out a laugh, "gladly, your majesty".

Noelle looked a little disgusted.

And during the process of sitting back down, Cobb lobbed the bottle of schnapps at her.

Though, it flew right over her head and smashed against the wall, almost hitting Shifty.

Noelle sharply walked over to him, "Cobb – 'a swear to fucking God, 'a'll shoot you".

Cobb grinned, "yeah?"

"Piss off". She told him, "get fucking out, you're done, man. You're so fucking _done_".

He stared at her, not speaking for a few moments.

His voice lowered, "you're taking their side?"

Cobb was referring to Webster and Jones.

Noelle stared right back at him, "aye, 'am taking their side. You don't talk to an officer like that. Or any man from Easy, get it? Clear off".

Her stomach did tighten with pity.

Cobb was a good soldier, God, he was a great soldier.

And it was such a sorry sight, seeing him drink away his career in the army.

But Noelle couldn't have this version of Cobb on her patrol.

And he was beginning to realise this, for just a quick moment.

"I'm sorry". He whispered, so only she could hear.

Noelle nodded, "aye…me too, Cobb".

And Cobb left, she didn't have to kick him up the arse, he just left.

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle re-took her seat.

The room fell into silence.

She sighed, "it's 'awright, Foley will handle it".

A few of them were smiling at her.

Noelle cleared her throat, "what?"

Grant shrugged, "oh, nothing Nelly".

"Aye, well – just get back to playing cards or whatever".

…

Webster came down the stairs, announcing Speirs, Winters and Nixon were headed down.

Noelle nodded, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Ten-Hutt!" She called.

Everyone got onto their feet, without huffing and moaning like last time.

Noelle saluted the three officers, who walked into the room.

The rest followed after.

She gave Winters a tiny smirk, who looked a little surprised.

"At ease". He told them.

Noelle stood at ease with the rest.

"This everyone, Nelly?"

"Aye, sir". She told him, "everyone's here".

"Good".

Soon, they all gathered around the table, where Winters put down his helmet.

It was clear to see that no one wanted to do another patrol, but Noelle wanted them to remain focused and strong about it. A job was a job and if Sink wanted them to go across that river a second time, then they'd get across that fucking river a second time.

"You all did an excellent job last time". Winters told them, "I'm, uh, I'm proud". He said, and he truly meant that. "Yeah, I'm proud – I just spoke with Colonel Sink, he's proud too...in fact, he's so proud, that he would like you to do another patrol across the river tonight".

Noelle looked around at her friends.

Some looked more tired than others, while leaning heavily against the table.

Blinking, she turned back to look up at Winters.

The Captain looked at his watch.

"Any moment now, the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames, Nelly?"

He asked, looking over at her.

Noelle nodded, "yes, sir".

"It means we'll have to venture further into town this time".

She gave a tiny nod again.

"Captain Speirs, you have the map, please?"

"Yeah, Sargent Grant".

Speirs handed Grant the map, who folded it out onto the table.

Noelle took a tiny step forward and stood on the balls of her feet, stretching over to see the map.

"We have enemy movement here". Winters said, pointing to an area on the map.

Noelle took this in, trying to figure out another plan in her head.

"And here". He added.

Her eyes drifted to the next spot on the map.

"Which means this is our new house target, here".

She looked over at the marked spot on the map.

It was further away from the river this time, perhaps stretching for a mile or two.

She hoped Battalion would be covering their withdrawal again.

They could use the same effective covering fire.

"We recovered all the boats, so we'll be setting off from the same place we did last night".

Noelle frowned a little, looking back up towards him.

"We're 'no changing the plan, sir?" She asked him softly.

Winters looked over at her for a moment, "no, plan is the same".

Noelle nodded, staring back down at the map.

That was good, they were getting covering fire again.

She'd just need to find good spots from the firing team.

"It'll be 0200 hours instead of 0100". He told them, "is that clear?"

"Yes, sir".

A few of them mumbled, daunted by another patrol.

"Okay". Winters said quietly. "Good, because, uh…".

She frowned a little, while staring back at him.

"I want you all to get a full nights sleep tonight".

Noelle had to blink a few times.

_ What?_

"Which means, in the morning, you will report to me that you made it across the river into German lines but were unable to secure any live prisoners".

She felt a swell of emotions hit her.

Noelle looked at her friends faces, they were smiling.

She rubbed her forehead, composing herself.

"Understand?" Winters asked them.

"Yes, sir".

The relief in those words, it was hard hitting.

_ What a man. What a wizard man. _

Winters collected the map, "good".

He gave them a nod.

"Carry on".

When he left, everyone sunk in relief.

"Did I fucking hear that right?" Liebgott whispered.

Ramirez looked near tears, while he smiled in pure relief.

Noelle gave a small nod, before she walked up the stairs with Jones.

Once outside, just as they were heading towards CP, the outpost from across the river blew up.

Noelle jumped a little, turning to face it.

She simply stared at the falling building and gave herself a nod.

There, now the patrol was officially over.

Webster, who had soon joined them outside, grinned.

"Well, now it's over".

"Lieutenant Jones!" Speirs called, "join us at CP".

Jones cleared his throat and looked at Noelle and Webster.

"Won't you join me?"

"We will, sir".

CP was, like always, a little busy.

Poor Luz was still trying to guard the rations with Vest helping.

Noelle and Webster walked over to the counter, while Jones stood by an open doorway.

She looked over at him first but then her eyes caught sight of Lipton.

He was smiling, while Winters handed him a piece of paper.

"Your honourable discharge as an enlisted man". Winters told him, "and Battlefield commission as a 2nd Lieutenant".

Noelle felt her whole-body shudder with goose bumps.

She huffed out a tiny laugh, staring at him.

This same man she had met on the train going from Virginia to Georgia. The same man, who like the rest of them, started out as a Private but he raised to Sargent, her original squad leader, pretty quickly. He was 1st Sargent in Holland when Diel got promoted to Lieutenant and he was 1st Sargent in Bastogne, holding Easy together during that scary and miserable moment in combat. And he led 2nd Platoon during Foy and Noville.

Luz was smiling too, looking a little teary eyed.

Noelle looked back at him and when she faced Lipton again, he gave them both a nod.

Lipton was shaking everyone's hand, including Welsh.

Noelle smiled, it was good to see that man back.

Then, Winters walked in front of Jones.

"Lieutenant Jones". He said, "regiment has seen fit to promote you to 1st Lieutenant".

Noelle frowned and tilted her head to the side.

He was getting promoted after one patrol?

"They want you on staff up there".

And they were losing another officer?

Noelle shook her head with a sigh, Jesus, that was just their luck.

Jones had shown great potential out there and they were losing him.

"Looks like you've lost another Platoon leader, huh?" Luz commented.

Noelle snorted and turned to face him, "what luck, eh? Jesus, George".

"I'm sure you'll find another". He said, "good thing you've still got Malark".

Her face softened into a smile, "aye…we've still got Donnie".

…

Relief came for Easy Company when they headed back to Mourmelon on the 25th of February.

Which just happened to be the day Noelle turned nineteen.

However, they weren't to be billeted into barracks anymore. They were to stay in large, green, twelve-man tents. It was like being back in Toccoa once again, with the wet mud and the sour conditions. Still, it was better than being on the front line. At least here, they didn't have to be ducking from 88's or diving for cover. For Noelle, Mourmelon was the best birthday present she had ever received.

A few promotions were made when they got to camp.

Talbert was made 1st Sargent, replacing Lipton.

Carson became Company clerk.

Luz, a Platoon runner.

And the Platoon Sargent's were now, Amos Taylor from 3rd, Earl Hale from 1st and Charles Grant from 2nd.

Winters had been promoted to Major, which was a huge deal for the Toccoa guys. Lieutenant Colonel Strayer had been transferred to Regimental HQ, which put Winters in command of the entire 2nd Battalion. He appointed Captain Loyd as his exclusive officer. Captain Nixon joined as his operations officers. Lieutenant's Cowing and Richey were his logistical officers. And Welsh now served as his intelligence officer.

They were all made-up for Winters, he was a great leader, very respected.

The morning after Grant got promoted to Platoon Sargent, Noelle was called up.

Noelle felt happy to go along to the Battalion tent.

She had a warm shower earlier that morning; her uniform was cleaned, and she was polished up well. Though she had some idea of why she was being called up, Noelle tried not to think too much about it. It could have been something else, it could be that she was in trouble for leaving that wounded German behind, or that Speirs needed a runner for something.

Noelle didn't know but she kept her mind wide open.

Upon entering the tent, Winters and Speirs were both present.

She saluted the two officers, while Luz walked back outside the tent.

They saluted her back, looking as sharp as ever.

"At ease, Corporal".

Noelle stood with ease.

Well, as much as her nerves would let her.

"We read over your battle report from the patrol across the river". Winters began, "I was very impressed with how well you handled everything, Colonel Sink was impressed too".

She swallowed.

Sweat began to form on her hands and her heart was hammering against her chest.

Noelle felt anxious now, being inside this Battalion tent, standing in front of a Major and her Commanding Officer. It wasn't like last time, when Winters was their CO and he had pulled Noelle inside that massive house in Aldbourne, promoting her to Corporal. This was so different.

The Major tilted his head to the side.

"As you know, we've promoted Sargent Grant to Platoon Sargent. Which leaves 1st squad without a leader". He said, "you've been in 1st squad since Toccoa, correct?"

Noelle nodded.

"Yes, sir". She croaked.

"Well, we wouldn't want 1st squad to fall into the wrong hands now, would we?"

She shook her head.

No, they couldn't risk that.

All she had left from since Holland were Eddie Stein, Jim McMahon and of course, her close friend, Heffron. The squad was a lot smaller, Noelle saw each and every face since Toccoa and England in her head. Clyde and Jackson, of course. Her two good friends. And then Toye, who had been leading her for a long time. She missed him, she missed all of her friends.

Noelle would get sentimental with 1st squad.

Because out in combat and back in training, she was around them the most.

"I'm very proud to be promoting you to Sargent".

Winters told her quietly, with a kind smile.

"I sometimes see that girl who asked me if she could keep her worksheet back in Toccoa, because she didn't fail a test".

Noelle couldn't believe he remembered that.

He said, "you've worked extremely hard, Nelly. You've earned this promotion".

She was given a new badge, with three stripes.

Noelle sighed shakily, staring down at the badge in her hand.

A hard lump was lodged in her throat.

"Thank you, sir".

Noelle managed to squeeze out between that lump.

"I'm sure Joe will be happy to hear that you're now leading his old squad".

That did it for her.

Noelle closed her eyes and scratched her forehead.

_ Jesus._ She thought.

"Now, you have some replacements coming in". Winters carried on, "they're 'gonna need a lot of good training from you, Sargent Stewart". He said, "which I'm sure you'll provide for them".

Opening her eyes, Noelle looked back up at him.

"Yes, sir".

Winters gave her shoulder a squeeze, "alright, Nelly. Carry on".

Giving them another salute, Noelle turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sargent?"

She looked back at him, "yes, sir?"

Winters smiled, "happy belated birthday".

Noelle felt her eyes sting a bit, while she continued to stare at him, surprised.

Speirs cleared his throat, "Nelly, say thank you and carry on".

"Eh – right, aye". Noelle whispered.

Clearing her throat, she gave Winters a nod.

"T-thank you, sir".

The Major smiled, "carry on, Nelly…you're welcome".

Still a little shocked, Noelle wondered away from the tent.

She looked back down at the badge and lifted her head, once heading into the NCO tent, where the others were. Malarkey got onto his feet and soon headed over to her.

"Did you?"

Noelle nodded, "'a did, aye".

She opened her hand, showing him the badge.

Malarkey smiled, "well done, Nelly".

"Aye?"

He nodded, "you deserve to be a squad leader, always thought that".

Noelle looked up at him, "'am just thinking about Joe".

Malarkey smiled a little.

"I wonder what he would 'a've said".

"Well…I think he'd feel pretty gutted about being demoted".

Noelle snorted, "nah – come on…".

Malarkey cleared his throat, "you know what he'd say, Nelly. He'd be proud and he'd say his squads in the right hands".

"Yeah…maybe".

"Now, I've got a few guys who's heading into your squad".

"'Awright…who?"

…

Private John Janovec was Noelle's first ever project.

In terms of being a Paratrooper, he sure fit the bill.

Confident, funny and reliable.

Perhaps, Janovec sometimes wasn't serious enough. But more often than not, Noelle would let it slide because no one wanted to be training at the moment. Winters had set up a few sporting activities for the guys to take part in, baseball, basketball and football. She would encourage her squad to try-out for the teams, Noelle believed doing sports was good for the mind and the body, of course. Not that she'd ever try-out.

Noelle was too short for basketball.

Too small for football.

And honestly, she didn't understand baseball.

So, during her free time, Noelle would sit around and relax.

Or, she'd go to PX and get drunk with the guys. She drank a lot of schnapps, whiskey and beer during her time in Mourmelon. One night, she got so drunk, that she passed out on the grass, right outside her tent, she almost made it. Grant had to carry her back inside, despite being so drunk himself. He ended up falling, they both came tumbling down.

She still had a bruise from that fall.

But if Noelle wasn't getting drunk, she'd spend a lot of time reflecting.

It probably wasn't the greatest idea, but she liked to remind herself of all the friends they had lost since stepping foot into combat. She liked to remind herself that before Easy, life wasn't great but she had Jimmy and Barry to keep her right.

_ "Everything happens for a reason". _

That's what Jimmy would tell her, if he came home battered and bruised.

_ "Who I am today, is who I'll still be tomorrow. Because their anger and hatred, it fuels me". _

Noelle had been lucky, she knew so many brave and heroic young men.

Her friends from Easy.

Winters, Nixon and Welsh.

Jimmy and Barry.

And her dad.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Noelle blinked and looked away from the nights sky.

She looked at Lipton, who sat down next to her on the grass.

Noelle cleared her throat, "hey, sir".

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

She shrugged, "'a was thinking, 'a like to think 'a do that from time to time".

Lipton smiled, "oh? Hope it's nothing too serious".

Noelle pursed her lips, looking back up towards the stars.

She swallowed, "'a never did say congratulations".

"You've been busy". Lipton said, "and you never had to say it".

Noelle's lips twitched, "it's mental, sir…like 'am happy and that but – 'a 'dunno. 'A'll miss you when you have to leave Easy".

The 2nd Lieutenant sighed, "yeah…I was thinking that".

"I don't think 'a ever thanked you".

He frowned a little.

"For a lot of things, really". Noelle said, "like how you looked after me in training and that. 'A couldn't have been easy, 'a was always digging holes".

Lipton's face broke out into a wonderful smile.

She sighed, "the army's pure stupid".

He huffed out a laugh, "Nelly!"

"It's true". She mumbled, "you should be our Platoon leader…if only they had a fucking brain".

Lipton's face softened, he nudged her arm.

"I'm proud of you too, Nelly". He said, "it's been…well, it's been an experience watching you grow into the soldier you are today".

Noelle's face turned into a sad frown, while she leaned against his arm.

"'Am no loosing you yet, right?"

Lipton wrapped his arm around her, shaking his head.

"Nah, you've still got me around".


	39. Chapter 39

"Nelly, wake up".

Her eyes snapped open.

She sat up and grabbed her rifle, which was lying beside her.

"Easy tiger-"

"Tab?"

Soon, Talbert turned on the light.

Noelle squinted, shielding her eyes for a few moments.

It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her body.

It was the 10th of April, they were in a small village called Dormagen, located on the west side of the River Rhine, in Germany. The allied forced were pushing deeper into Germany, they were positioned in various villages, making sure Germans didn't escape out of the Ruhr region. Easy were acting as blocking backs. They had their own houses in this village, with running water, a stove to make dinner and a toilet that worked. It was paradise.

They arrived in the Ruhr pocket on the 2nd of April.

Noelle had been out on various small patrols, where Welsh believed Germans were hiding.

They'd head over to whichever area he had suggested, they'd get there and sometimes the place would be empty, other times, Noelle would let the replacements fire their rifles for the first time in combat. But there wasn't much of an enemy to fight, though Malarkey would disagree.

Because another enemy rose up; themselves.

One trooper would get drunk and shoot another trooper.

Other times, he'd accidentally shoot himself.

One night, Malarkey drank straight up wood alcohol, probably 200 proof.

He stopped breathing, Talbert punched his chest and then Malarkey took a dip in the river. Alcohol could be your best friend but if you weren't careful, it was your worst nightmare.

Currently, Noelle was a little hungover.

Her head hurt from the light, which Talbert turned on.

"What's going on?" She croaked.

He sighed, "it's Malark".

Noelle jumped out of her and began to put on her clothes.

"Where?"

"In his bed". Respectfully, Talbert looked the other way. "He's sick, Nelly".

Once her clothes were on, Noelle ran out of her room and walked into the room next to hers.

Malarkey was lying in bed, shivering and trembling with a high fever.

She sat on the edge of his bunk, pressing her hand on his forehead.

"Someone get me a wet cloth – make it cold, not too cold". She said, while she continued to look at Malarkey, now smoothing back the wet hair from his forehead. "And get Gene, he's 'gonna need a medic".

With that said, everyone rushed around to help.

A wet cloth was soon pressed against his forehead, Noelle held it in place.

Malarkey opened one eye, "Nelly?" He whispered.

"'Am here, Donnie".

"I'm alright…".

"Sh". Noelle hushed him softly, "don't move, Donnie…you're 'no very well".

Malarkey closed his eyes again, letting out a tiny sigh.

She smiled small, "that's right, Donnie…just go to sleep, you'll be 'awright".

Noelle took his hand with free one and looked over her shoulder, towards Grant.

"Chuck, 'a think he might need a hospital".

"I'll get Speirs". He told her, "anything else, Nelly?"

"Just make sure he has everything packed".

While Grant went off to fetch Speirs, Heffron packed up Malarkey's bag.

"He's 'no 'gonna like this, Babe".

"He won't have a choice, Nelly". Heffron said quietly.

Noelle sighed, "he's 'no had a day off…'a don't think he'll be happy". She said, "but like you said, it's 'no his choice and 'am 'no losing Donnie to a fucking flu".

Malarkey put up a little argument, but Speirs assured him, he would come back to Easy.

Noelle gave him a small hug and kissed his forehead, "bye, Donnie".

"Take care, darling".

And off he went, straight to the hospital.

Noelle looked up, it was already getting light, there was no point in sleeping now. So, she went back into the house, took a shower and got dressed for the day ahead. Not much was planned, just outpost duties, perhaps a little patrol across the river to check out a few buildings but nothing else. She tended to keep her squad hard at it with patrols, though, gave Eddie, Jim and Heffron a lot of free time to raid the houses and do a fair amount of looting.

Noelle didn't feel bad about that.

They had been around since Holland, they earned the break.

Where as the replacements, some of them just wanted to get stuck right into it. And Noelle always had something planned for them too do. If they weren't out on OP, she'd give them garrison duties, they'd paint the walls, sweep the floors and make all the beds. It kept them away from drinking too much and being stupid. These replacements were kids, some younger than Noelle, around seventeen to nineteen years old. They were wild, excited and sometimes, they got on her nerves.

Janovec got her into a little trouble once.

Noelle was sitting in her room, polishing her boots, when Speirs walked in.

She almost got up, he shook his head.

"You better speak with Private Janovec, Nelly".

Noelle sighed, "how? What's he done now, sir?"

Speirs cleared his throat, "getting a little warm with the local girls".

She rubbed her forehead.

That was going to be an awkward conversation.

"'Awright, sir…a'll get right to it".

Speirs wasn't the least bit annoyed, he just wanted to witness this.

So, together, they got Janovec and brought him back to the NCO's house.

Speirs stood to the side of Noelle, trying to look as stern as possible.

Noelle was looking up at this eighteen-year-old guy, trying not to look that embarrassed.

"Jan, do you know why you're here?"

Janovec sighed, "I do, Sarge". He said and he did look very sorry.

"'Awright well – you can't just go about and run wild with your – listen, okay?"

Noelle cleared her throat.

Speirs clenched his jaw, keeping his expression firm on the Private.

"Right, so you can't just – you can't run about and grab a German girl and take her up to your room and then – then do things like that to her". Noelle said, "are you listening?"

Janovec nodded, "I am Sarge".

"'Awright, good…'cause you should use your head attached to your neck and maybe think about what you're doing next time, 'awright?"

Speirs cleared his throat, "dismissed, Private".

Janovec saluted the Captain and quickly scurried out of the room.

Noelle sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Speirs snorted softly, "Christ, Nelly…you didn't have to do that".

She thought of one thousand things to say to her Captain.

But in the end, most of them would get her court martialled.

That son of a bitch.

Noelle ended up laughing instead.

"'A've never felt so fucking awkward in my life, sir".

"I would apologies". Speirs said, "but that really made my day, Sargent".

She stopped laughing and smiled, "aye, you're welcome, sir".

Unfortunately for Noelle, she became the laughing stalk of Easy.

Her friends would poke fun at her.

"Nelly – you 'wanna tell this broad to leave? She's right upstairs!"

It was harmless, Noelle didn't take any offence to the jokes.

But it wasn't the only time Janovec got her into trouble.

One day, Speirs trusted the Private to take things he had looted from the houses and hand them over to Vest. They were all stacked up in a cardboard box, ready to be shipped back to the States. That morning, Janovec had failed to tighten his shoelaces. One of them came undone, he tripped and all the contents from the box splattered on the ground.

What was fragile, broke.

Vases, glass ornaments.

They were all smashed.

Speirs yelled at Janovec then had a go at Noelle.

"Did you not inspect your trooper this morning, Sargent?"

Noelle was standing there, eyes wide.

Praying those rumours weren't real. They didn't bother her before, but they did that day. Noelle was getting a good licking from her Captain that beautiful, warm and glorious Monday morning. Before Speirs got a hold of her, Noelle told Janovec to run, to save himself from getting screamed at again. He thanked her and ran right out of the house, leaving Noelle to deal with Speirs. And when we say deal, we mean, Noelle just stood there and listened to his yells.

It reminded her from when she was seven.

Noelle had brought the milk in from the front door, which the milkman left.

Her dad was having a bad morning. She tripped once inside the house, the glass bottle broke and the milk spilled everywhere. Her dad was so angry with her, he slapped her wrists and sent her to her room for the entire day. She missed a whole Saturday because of spilt milk. At being only seven, Noelle cried in her room all morning, half of the afternoon and eventually fell asleep.

However, Speirs had an eye for looting.

So, if something of his broke, he'd get red in the face from rage.

He ended his small rant with a heavy sigh.

"Understand, Nelly?"

Noelle nodded, "yes, sir".

He leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms.

"You're a good Sargent, Nelly". He said, "you've got a good head on your shoulders".

Noelle nodded again.

His lips twitched, "I'm not 'gonna demote you, because one of your guys broke a couple of vases".

She sighed, "and that glass ornament".

"Yeah, and that-"

"and that wee glass thing, the one you could see your own face off 'eh".

"Yeah…or that-"

"and that one vase with the-"

"it's fine". Speirs said, as if trying to convince himself.

Noelle's lips twitched a little.

He brought out his packet of cigarettes, "cigarette?"

And that small smile was soon wiped from her face.

Speirs smirked, "oh, that's right…you don't smoke".

She shook her head.

"Does Private Janovec?"

"No!" She answered quickly, snapping her head up to look at him. "No – he doesn't, sir".

With that smirk still on his face, Speirs said, "dismissed".

Noelle saluted the man, turned around and ran out of his office.

…

"Captain Nixon's back".

"No shit, really?"

"Yup. Only him and three others made it from the 17th".

"Fucking Christ".

"Operation Varsity…man, I wish we made that jump".

Noelle shook her head, while she passed Janovec and her other replacements talking excitedly about that drop into Berlin. Well, at least Nixon was okay. He was the only guy from the 506th to head into Berlin, as a jump-master and observer for the 101st.

She stopped walking, staring at them.

"Shouldn't you three be doing something right about now?"

"Like what, Sarge?"

"Oh, 'a 'dunno – didn't 'a put you's two on OP?"

"Yeah, you did". Janovec said, "and we got replaced two hours after".

Noelle sighed, "you's can't just be sitting around doing nothing. You'll get caught".

"So…what should we do?"

Thinking for a moment, Noelle's lips twitched.

Reaching into her pocket, she brought out her notepad and tore off three blank pages of paper, handing one to each of them.

"You want us to write, Sarge?"

They seemed confused.

Noelle shook her head, "if anyone asks, tell them you've got a piece of paper".

Janovec nodded, while he folded his up. "Yes, Sarge".

"'Awright, boys". Noelle said, "cause it's fucking vital to be carrying around a blank piece of paper".

"It is?"

"Aye, you'd better believe it". She said, "what? They didn't teach you in training, the importance of having a piece of paper?"

The three of them shook their heads.

Noelle huffed out a shocked sort of laugh, "fucking hell…good thing 'a came along to tell you's, eh?"

"Yes, Sarge".

Smiling, she gave them a nod. "Carry on".

Noelle wasn't angry at Speirs for yelling at her over his broken things, or making her have that awkward as hell conversation but she'd sure would have loved to see his face when her boys told them;

"we're very busy, sir. We have a piece of paper".

She told Grant about the broken possessions and he laughed.

"You've 'gotta get him back".

"My boys are giving him the paper trick".

Grant shook his head, "do something better".

"It's got to be better than that talk with Jan too, Chuck".

"Don't worry Nelly, I'll think of something".

So, the next morning Grant comes over to her with a box full breakable items he found in someone house, that no one wanted. Noelle peered inside the box, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this his?"

"To his knowledge". Grant said with a grin, "I'll give this to Janovec and I'll strike when the irons hot, don't you worry, Nelly".

Noelle looked up at him, "he's 'gonna kill me, Chuck".

"Nah – he won't kill us, he likes us too much".

"'A think he hates me, actually". Noelle said, "he's always pulling shit on me".

Grant smiled, "Nelly, he doesn't hate you. Not one bit".

She sighed, "'awright…so, what will 'a do?"

"Well, he'll yell at you again". He said, "so, make it a huge deal and then I'll come in and tell him, I gave Janovec the wrong box".

"And you'll be there?"

"I'll be there-"

"you're 'no 'gonna be late or that?"

"I won't be late-"

"and you'll be there?"

Grant chuckled, "Nelly! I'll be there, calm down".

Noelle groaned, "Donnie would never do this to me!"

He laughed again, "well, he's got Rhine River malaria, so, he ain't here to stop it".

She sighed, "aye…think he'll be 'awright, Chuck?"

Smiling softly, Grant nodded. "He'll be back with you soon, Nelly".

Grant told her to take the box to Janovec, who was across the street in the house opposite them. He was in on it too, apparently and Grant followed her for the first few moments, until he got into position to watch this event unfold. Noelle didn't get very far into this walk, in fact, she ended up tripping over a rock. She fell face first, glass and the likes shattering around her.

Grant flinched, sinking a hiss through his teeth.

That had to hurt!

But, before he could reach her, Speirs was already walking over.

Noelle was on the ground, hands cut with glass.

She gave her head a shake.

"Sargent Stewart".

And her blood ran cold.

Noelle slowly looked up, "hello, sir".

"What the hell happened?"

Swallowing, she carefully got back onto her feet.

"Eh – 'a tripped, sir".

Speirs crossed his arms, "are those my things, Sargent?"

Noelle audibly gulped.

"M-maybe, sir?"

"Maybe?"

She nodded, "yeah, sir".

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Speirs closed his eyes.

Noelle grimaced, while she quickly took a look at her hands.

Bleeding, yes but enough to get her out of this? No.

She looked over to her left and saw Grant.

Noelle eye's widened, while she made a gesture for him to; "get the fuck over here!"

Grant meekly shrugged, he didn't know what to do now.

"You arse!" She mouthed.

"I'm sorry!" He mouthed back.

"Sargent, come with me". Speirs told her smoothly.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

"Yes, sir". She practically squeaked.

Grant nodded, he knew what to do now.

Strike when the irons hot.

Noelle was once again, back inside his officer.

Speirs yelled at her, for a good five minutes. Though, he wasn't screaming the house down, Noelle still tried to remain strong and focused throughout. At this point, Noelle didn't know who was being pranked, Speirs or herself because this sure felt like a punishment. And Grant still hadn't turned up, the door wasn't opening, and Speirs was still yelling.

Don't get caught up with Speirs and his loots, lesson learnt.

During his yelling, Noelle made the mistake of clenching her hand.

The glass delved further into her skin and she whimpered a little.

Speirs stopped yelling, "what?"

Noelle shook her head, "nothing, sir".

"No, you made a noise – what is it?"

Sighing quietly, she held up her hands, "got glass in me, sir".

"Jesus Christ, Nelly". He mumbled, shaking his head. "Sit down, I'll take care of it".

Noelle jumped up onto his desk.

Speirs brought over a cloth and a small pair of tweezers.

Noelle withdrew her hand slightly, "are you 'gonna stab me with that, sir?"

"I'm not 'gonna – I need to get the glass out". He said, "now, come on. Toughen up".

She nodded and flattened her hand out across her knee.

Speirs sat down on a chair, while he began to take out the glass from her hand.

Noelle pulled a face, when she felt the glass come out.

"That's minging".

Speirs snorted, "I haven't heard that word in a long time".

Noelle looked away from her hand, she couldn't watch.

"I remember when my Grandmother used to sing me this song". He told her, "now, I can't remember the name or tune but it was about a Sargent in the Blackwatch-"

"'twa 'recruitin Sargent's". Noelle said quietly, "my dad used to sing me that one. Him and his boys would sing it during the Great War".

Speirs looked at her for a moment, "how'd it go again, Nelly?"

"'Am 'no singer, sir".

"You just broke all my stuff". Speirs said, "you should probably sing it".

Noelle sighed, she was really going to kill Grant now.

"Well, 'awright, sir".

She cleared her throat;

_"Twa recruiting sergeants came frae the Black Watch _

_Tae markets and fairs, some recruits for tae catch. _

_But a' that they 'listed was forty and twa: _

_Enlist my bonnie laddie an' come awa. _

_And it's over the mountain and over the Main, _

_Through Gibralter, to France and Spain. _

_Pit a feather tae your bonnet, and a kilt aboon your knee, _

_Enlist my bonnie laddie and come awa with me". _

"Ouch!"

Speirs snorted, "that's not apart of the song".

Noelle frowned, "nah but – that hurt, sir".

Shaking his head, he resumed in pulling out the rest of the glass.

She stared off towards the wall.

"Are all your family away from Scotland, sir?"

"Not all of them, no". Speirs told her, "few aunts and uncles are still there".

"Do you mind much 'eh it, sir?"

He sighed softly, "I was very young". Speirs told her, "I was four when we left".

"Will you ever go back?"

"Maybe one day".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "'a think a'll go back one day, sir".

"Why think?"

"Well…'a don't have family there, sir". She said, "well, 'a have my uncle but he's a prick, sir".

Speirs smiled, with a tiny chuckle.

"It's 'no his fault, he's just done prick-like things". Noelle said, "folk do prick things all the time".

He cleared his throat, "so, why is this uncle a prick, Nelly?"

She frowned and took in a breath, "he went behind our back and said some stuff, that got us into a lot of trouble, sir…'a think if 'a saw him, I'd probably shoot him".

Speirs looked at her, "was it really that bad?"

Noelle nodded, "aye, sir…he pure betrayed us and that, sir".

"I wonder why he did that, trooper".

"Cause he was scared". She whispered.

Just as Speirs was about to ask why he was scared, Grant came into the office, holding a box.

"Captain Speirs, I have your things".

Speirs pulled a face, "what?"

Grant smiled, placing the box down beside Noelle.

"Your things, sir…Nelly took the wrong box".

Speirs looked at Noelle, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, with a tiny smile.

"Folks do prick-like things, sir".

…

When President Roosevelt died, everyone got drunk.

A lot of the guys were pretty down about it and found alcohol useful.

Noelle wasn't very sad but decided to get drunk anyway.

She had a bottle of schnapps, almost drinking it like water. They all sat about in the kitchen and living room, handing out whiskey, leftover Cognac and beer. Noelle thought German beer was the nicest beer she had ever tasted. But that night, schnapps was her best friend. However, schnapps didn't appear to have the same relationship with her.

Noelle staggered outside, deciding she needed some fresh air.

Herself and her bottle of schnapps took a stroll up the road, though, the walk didn't last very long. Noelle had to sit down eventually because the whole world was spinning.

Sitting down on a step outside of a house, Noelle leaned against the door and closed her eyes. The spinning just got worse with her eyes closed, she had obviously gone way over her limit that night. Noelle had been over the limit before, blackout drunk but never like this. This was a whole new level of "fucked beyond recognition", as Luz once told her.

Before she knew it, the bottle of schnapps was taken out of her hands.

Noelle made a tiny noise of protest, "'ma friend…". She weakly argued.

"I'm not sure this is really your friend, Nelly".

She rubbed her eyes, looking up. "Cap't Nixon?"

Nixon sighed and crouched in front of her, "what are you doing out here, huh?"

"'A took a walk with 'ma friend, sir".

He looked down at the bottle, then back at Noelle.

"But 'a got dizzy".

"Yeah…sounds about right, kid".

Noelle sighed and pushed herself away from the door, "sir?"

"Yeah?"

"It's raining".

"It is".

"Why're you walking in the rain?"

Nixon sighed again and sat down next to her, "because I was trying to find my friend".

Noelle looked down at the bottle of schnapps, "you can borrow mine, sir".

"That's very kind of you, kid". He said, "but see, my friend? Well, they're hard to come by and I've got no friends left".

She frowned, "aw, sir…'am so sorry".

"No – it's okay".

"That's really sad". Noelle whispered, "you have no friends?"

Nixon pulled a face, "Nelly, we're talking about some Vat 69, here".

She huffed softly, "see that brand, sir?"

"Well, no, I don't see it…that's the problem".

"Nah, like – 'a know where it was born, sir".

"Yeah? Where's that?"

"South Queensferry". She said, "just across the waters, sir…where 'a live. Anyway, it lives in the North British Distillery, in Edinburgh".

Nixon huffed out a surprised laugh, "Nelly, you're a genius".

Noelle pulled a face, "'am 'no sure 'bout that, sir".

"I'm 'gonna write them a letter-"

"so, you can get your friends back, sir?"

He smiled, looking down at her. "Exactly, kid".

Noelle was too drunk to process all of this friend business.

She leaned back against the door.

"'Am sorry 'bout your friends, sir".

He frowned a little, "I'm sorry about yours, kid".


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone was packing and getting ready to move out.

All resistance in the Ruhr pocket came to an end, more than 325,000 German soldiers surrendered. Easy were heading up towards the Alps, in Bavaria. Hitler had sent the Waffen SS into the mountains to repel all the invaders. He wanted to start a guerrilla war.

"Jan – Jan?"

Noelle was trying to find Janovec.

All of her squad were boarded in the back of a truck.

"Jan!" She yelled, "where the fuck – Jan?!"

"I'm here, Sarge!"

Janovec came running over to her, with a large grin.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Oh, I was getting this". He said, holding a newspaper.

"Right-"

"you said carrying around paper was important, Sarge".

Noelle grinned a little, "aye, 'a did – get on that truck, you fud".

Rubbing the back of her neck, she hoisted up the last of the bags, which Heffron took from her. With a small smile, she reached up and he took her hand, pulling Noelle up onto the truck. Once sitting down, Noelle took off her helmet.

"It's my dog! She's taking my dog!"

Frowning, Noelle looked out towards the road and saw Nixon, who had tossed his helmet onto the ground. For a moment, there was just silence. And then, Christenson yelled for everyone to get up on the trucks.

"Wonder what happened". Eddie mumbled.

Heffron sighed, "sounds like a broad took his dog".

Noelle frowned, "'a hope he gets his dog back".

All the trucks and vehicles moved out.

DUKW's were among the vehicles, amphibious vehicles which could move in the water like a boat. They looked like a boat too and went about forty-miles-an-hour. Noelle thought it was pretty cool, but she found them to look odd. On the truck, guys had started talking about home. There was no coming away from that conversation, the Germans were surrendering, the war was coming to an end in Europe. Not so much in the Pacific but here in Europe, it was starting to quieten down a little. Though, Noelle still warned her guys to be careful, just in case.

She overheard Liebgott tell Webster that he wanted to marry a girl with "great, big, soft titties". And that's about the time where Noelle blocked her ears from the conversation and looked the other way. She loved Liebgott, everyone did but God, there was something's in life she could have lived without knowing.

Noelle knew what Malarkey wanted to do, he wanted to go back to college.

He had been telling her that since she first met him.

The trouble was, Noelle didn't know what she wanted to do.

With all the money she had saved, Noelle could buy a small house back in Scotland. But she didn't know, honestly, Noelle hadn't thought that far ahead yet. The war was still going on, she didn't want to jinx anything. All she knew, was that she wanted Malarkey back. It was so dull and quiet without him around.

Noelle looked down at her hands, which were clasped neatly against her lap.

It wasn't like Malarkey wasn't coming back, he'd be back one day.

But when, that was the question.

She just wanted to be there with him.

Noelle rubbed her lips together, she didn't even know where he was. He could be in any hospital, he could be back in England for all she knew, which was nothing – she didn't know anything, not even Grant had heard from him. Noelle had to know where he was, right at that moment because if Noelle was stuck in some hospital, Malarkey would have figured out where straight away.

She got onto her feet and reached the end of the truck.

Like most cases, the vehicles moved at a walking pace.

So, Noelle jumped down from the truck and onto the road.

No one asked, they all figured she needed the bathroom.

Noelle headed over to a truck, which boarded guys from 1st Platoon and on that truck was Roe.

Reaching the back, she grabbed the side with her hand, Bull grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Thanks". She said softly.

"No problem, boy".

Noelle moved towards the front, Roe was sitting on the edge of the bench.

She managed to squeeze in between the medic and Talbert.

"Hello, Nelly". Roe smiled, "feeling alright?"

"'Am fine, 'a don't need any treatment or that".

He chuckled, "right…so, what's the visit for?"

"Gene, where's Donnie?"

The medic frowned, "he's in a hospital, Nelly-"

"aye but, which one?"

"I'm not sure". He told her, "Captain Speirs will probably know".

Noelle sighed quietly. She had bothered that man so much recently.

But this was her Donnie, she had to know where he was.

Noelle waited until they arrived at a town, which they'd spend the night in before moving out again the next day. Speirs and Winters ordered an entire block of apartments to clear off for the night, so their men could sleep in comfort. It was only for one night, no one felt ad about taking their house for one night. Luz had the job of finding a nice place for the officers to sleep in, CP was set up in a house right opposite the apartment complex.

She entered the house, where a few of the officers were seated in a living room.

It was like walking into a five-star resort.

The Germans had the best homes.

"Captain Speirs?" She called to him quietly.

The Captain set down a glass of whiskey he was drinking and walked over to her.

Noelle was by the open doorway, not wanting to walk fully in and disturb the others.

"Everything okay, Sargent?"

She nodded, "fine, sir…'a was wondering something, sir".

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Where's Donnie, sir?"

"Still in the hospital".

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle nodded.

She cleared her throat, "where abouts, sir?"

Speirs sighed quietly, "are you 'gonna run off and get him?"

Noelle's lips twitched, "'a wish, sir".

Smiling a little, Speirs said, "Liege, in Belgium".

She felt her stomach tighten, like a sense of homesickness set in.

Her face dropped, as did her eyes, which landed on her hands.

Malarkey was miles away, he felt like he was on the other side of the world.

Noelle missed him, like a punch to the gut and chest.

She figured he'd be back with him after a week but then another week passed and then another and now, Noelle was left with the unknown. Would he come back? What if the war ended, he went home and left without saying goodbye? Noelle could handle a lot of things, but she couldn't handle the thought of Malarkey leaving without saying goodbye.

"Nelly-"

"thanks, sir".

Noelle whispered.

She took in a deep breath and raised her head.

Noelle saluted him.

"Goodnight, sir".

Speirs saluted her back, "night, Nelly".

Noelle was almost by the front door again but stopped.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she turned around and looked at Speirs.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Will – eh – will he say goodbye?"

Speirs frowned a little, "what'd you mean, Nelly?"

Noelle shrugged, "like…what if it ends and – and he just goes home, sir?"

"Now, I don't think he'd do that, Sargent". He told her, "you're his best friend".

She sighed, "aye…'am just being a numpty, sir".

Speirs smiled, "that's a word I haven't heard in a while".

She smiled a little.

There was a moment of silence between them.

Noelle bit down on her lip, "can 'a be honest, sir?"

Speirs nodded, "go on, Nelly".

"Do you mind back in Normandy, sir? And we were on the outskirts of Carentan?"

"With Private Blithe?"

Noelle nodded, "'a just thought 'a'd tell you that, 'a wasn't ready to hear that".

Speirs frowned. "Okay…".

"But it helped me loads as well, sir". Said softly, "'a got scared a lot, in Veghel, the woods and on the Island. But it was a different kind of scared, 'a wasn't scared that 'a would die, 'a was just scared to lose another friend". Noelle said, "and 'a thought well, a'll just need to keep them safe and get them home. But 'a couldn't get all of them home".

She rubbed her forehead.

"And maybe it was just luck". She mumbled, "being in the right place at the right time, sure felt that way in the woods. But when Jack – when Jack got hit by his own grenade". Noelle shook her head, "'a could have stopped that".

Speirs sighed quietly, "Nelly, we've already been over this".

"'A know, sir. And 'a respect your answer and that but – but sir…when I stuck that grenade through the window, Jack ran right passed me, sir and maybe if 'a just grabbed him or something, it wouldn't have happened". Noelle sunk in another breath, "and when Clyde got hit. 'A told him to run back to Buck".

He stared at her, slowly shaking his head.

"Jesus, Nelly". He whispered, "if we all felt like that, held those moments, we'd never make it out of the damn war".

Noelle looked down at her boots.

Speirs placed his hand on her shoulder, "you've 'gotta let all that guilt go, Nelly. None of that was your fault". He told her, "I mean it".

She looked up at him, "'a'll try harder to 'no feel that, sir".

"Nelly, we've all felt that". Speirs told her, "I can assure you, most men feel that way at night, when they're stuck with their own thoughts". He told her, "but don't you all still get up the next day? That's what I see every day, Sargent".

"Soldiering on, sir". She said quietly.

He gave her a firm nod, "exactly, Nelly. That's all you have to do".

Noelle smiled a little. "'Awright, sir".

Speirs squeezed her shoulder before letting go.

"Good". He said, "get some rest, we're moving out first thing".

"Yes, sir".

Noelle walked over to the door and turned to look at him again.

"One more thing, Captain".

Speirs looked back at her.

She gave him a toothy grin, "I had to get you back for that talk with Jan".

He snorted out an amused sound, "right…goodnight, Sargent".

"Night, sir".

…

The vehicles moved onto the most pristine four-lane motorway they had ever seen.

Surrounding them was just breath-taking.

With the snow caped mountains with winding roads.

They passed some of the most adorable villages as well.

The scenery around Heidelberg was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. The Germans were the cleanest people Noelle had ever met, they sure knew how to clean-up. Even during a firefight, they'd be out sweeping the streets. And coming down from the opposite side of the motorway, going the other way, was a surrendering German army.

The only sound now, was from their boots marching against the concrete and the grumble from the engines. Noelle only watched them for a few moments and had to look away because it felt very strange to be seeing the "enemy" this way. Though, they weren't much of a threat to them anymore, but they had been for so long and that's what made it weird. For the allies, the war was already won after the Battle of the Bulge. And during her time in the woods, Noelle thought that they could have lost the whole war. And then what would have happened?

That question would be answered for Noelle when they reached Landsberg.

Once they reached this village, everyone got out of the trucks and Speirs got Easy to scout out of the forest, while the rest from 2nd Battalion scouted out the village and around the outside. Noelle took her squad into the village, joined by Grant. Noelle's squad was a fairly younger squad, with Heffron, Eddie and Jim. And then the replacements who were only seventeen, eighteen and nineteen. Noelle put Heffron as their lead scout, he was further up but still at a talking distance from them.

The scouting patrol started out fine, it was just another forest in a different part of Germany. The birds were talking to each other, high up in the trees and sky. The sun would peek through the cracks of the branches, warming their skin and they didn't feel as though anything was strange within this forest.

But the further they went. The odder the forest got.

Halfway in, it grew very quiet.

The creaking of the trees sounded more prominent, while they rocked carelessly with the light and gentle wind. And the sun seemed to vanish, as if the earth just swallowed it up. But what did it for Noelle was the birds, they were no longer singing or talking. And up in front, Heffron suddenly stopped walking and turned to face them. His hands were covered in this strange white stuff, which broke apart when he touched it.

Noelle and Grant jogged over to him, thinking he had been hurt or saw something.

"Jigger?" Grant asked, "what's wrong, buddy?"

Heffron shook his head, "what's this? Is this ash?" Showing Grant his hand.

"Ash? You think they're burning trees in the forest?"

"It smells weird here". Eddie added quietly. "You smell it?"

Webster sighed, "I don't like where this could lead".

Noelle rubbed her lips, looking up at Grant.

"What'd we do, Chuck?" She asked, "we keep going?"

He thought for a few moments.

"I think we should". He eventually said, "let's just – well, be on guard, alright?"

Noelle nodded and turned to look at the rest of her squad, "into position". She said, "we might run into something – spread it out".

Janovec gave her a firm nod, "yes, Sarge".

Grant pulled a slightly amused face, looking down at Noelle.

"Is he always that serious?"

Noelle smiled a little, "'a think he's just enthusiastic, Chuck".

1st squad proceeded deeper into the forest.

Their boots would snap against twigs, shoulders bumping into branches from the fir trees.

And the ash falling from the sky got heavier.

Heffron was further up now and headed up a small dike.

He stood still, rifle dropping onto the ground.

Noelle frowned, "Babe!"

She, Grant, Eddie and Webster ran up that dike and soon reached his side.

Heffron was taking in shallow breaths because a scent like no other hit them hard. Noelle almost got sick, it was so bad. Though, she wasn't searching for the smell, she was too busy looking up at her shocked friend, wondering what caused him to drop his rifle.

"Jesus". Grant whispered.

Eddie ended up falling to his knees.

And Noelle slowly faced what was in front of her.

The shock of what she saw, caused her entire body to stiffen like a plank of wood. She grew impossibly still, while hallow, wide and haunted eyes stared back at them. Noelle didn't even notice the tall fence, with barbed wire rolled at the top, keeping these men inside. Though she did notice a warning sign, which had a skull on it, planted in the earth and in front of the fence. The men inside were skeletons, bodies riddled with disease and starvation.

They hobbled over to the fence, bony fingers wrapped around the wires.

Noelle looked towards the right and saw a gate.

It wasn't far from them, so, she walked towards the gate.

There was no chance of them getting in, it was sealed shut with a giant padlock.

"Chuck". She called, looking over at him.

Her squad and Grant weren't moving.

Noelle felt just as shocked as them but inside were hundreds of men who needed their help and quickly. Because from out there, she could see bodies everywhere. In quickly dug ditches, tangled up in the fence, or lying outside of triangle huts, dug five feet into the ground. And some of the men who walked over to them, they fell down and some didn't get back up.

"Chuck". She called again.

This time, Grant looked away from inside the fence and walked over to her.

"Keep this place guarded, 'am running back into town to get an officer".

He gave a faint nod, "be quick, Nelly".

Noelle turned away and started to run.

She wasn't exactly sure how deep they had gone in, but it must have been deep, because surely, the locals would have noticed if it wasn't that deep into the forest. But as it turned out, Noelle wasn't running for very long until she reached the town. Most of the squads were still out, if not, then just coming back from the woods. It played with her mind a little, when she saw a woman in one of the houses, peeking out from behind the curtains.

Noelle swallowed back a swell of anger and continued to run.

She pushed her way through her friends.

They didn't seem to mind much, though, most of them were curious.

"Nelly? What the hell is going on?"

Noelle ran right over to Battalion, a large house at the start of the town.

She saw Winters walking out, looking down at a piece of paper, transfixed with what was on it.

Noelle placed a quiet hand on her jacket sleep.

"Sir". She whispered.

Winters looked away from the paper and down at Noelle.

"Sir – we found something".

He frowned a little, "what did you find?"

Noelle shook her head, "'a don't know but we have to go and help them, sir".

"Help who?"

"The men behind the fence". Noelle told him quietly, "sir".

Winters looked away from Noelle, eyes landing on Speirs, who was already walking towards them.

"Speirs, round up Easy. Follow me behind the jeep".

"Yes, sir".

"Get Lipton too".

"Sir".

Noelle let go of his jacket, he looked back down at her.

"Nelly, come with me. You'll need to show me the way".

"We're 'gonna need wire cutters, sir".

Easy were quickly packed into the trucks, Noelle was sitting up front with Winters, Nixon and Speirs were sitting in the back. She was anxious to get there, worried the men wouldn't survive for much longer and she hated leaving her friends alone, powerless to do anything but wait. But Noelle was also scared to go back, not sure how her head would handle it all because they would need to go inside the fence, not just observe from the outside and she was scared to see what they might uncover.

Winters handed Grant the wire cutters, Noelle stood behind the Major.

When the gate opened, they all cautiously stepped inside.

Easy were careful, the men inside were eyeing them with a mixture of fear and relief.

So many emotions Noelle saw in those eyes.

She couldn't quite say which one stood out the most.

But these men looked scarred, haunted and sick. And when Winters took off his helmet, they all started to grab onto their jacket sleeves, some even grabbed a trooper and hugged him so tightly, one of which, was clinging onto Janovec, crying into his jacket and kissing his cheek.

What was more shocking, were hundreds of more men coming out from the barracks and walking down the path, most had no shoes on, and their feet were covered in red and infected sores. The men wore a stripped uniform, which hung on them like a tent. The uniform reminded Noelle of pyjamas. But what separated that, was the badges on their sleeve. A yellow star, red badges, black, brown, pink and purple. All different colours, with meanings behind them that Noelle didn't know about.

Winters took Liebgott aside as a translator for a German man who was well enough to talk.

Lipton soon ordered everyone to share their water, food and blankets with the men.

Noelle split her squad up, Eddie was struggling a little.

"Eddie…do you 'wanna stay outside?" She asked him quietly.

Eddie sniffed, tears pouring down his face. "These are my people".

Noelle frowned, "what'd you mean?"

"They're Jews".

She continued to frown and looked up at Heffron.

"The star of David, Nelly". He said to her, "they're Jewish".

Noelle swallowed, "the yellow star, Babe?"

"Yeah". Heffron's eyes were watering, because Eddie was crying.

"Well, Eddie". Noelle said to him softly, "'a think we should probably help them now".

"I can't believe what man can do to another man".

She looked back up at Heffron.

He wiped his eyes, "yeah, I know, Eddie".

They found out that this place was a concentration camp, one of many that was set-up for men, women, children, the elderly, to work until they died. Noelle couldn't understand any of it, she couldn't wrap her head around why anyone would do this to other humans. But then again, when it came to Jimmy, Barry and Clyde, a lot of people hated who they were. However, this was large, this was huge. Noelle had never seen men so starved and sick looking in all her life, she had never seen so many dead bodies before. And it was the expression on the dead, which would haunt her for life. Their mouths were open, eyes wide with terror and anguish. Some of them were naked because the living had to take their clothes in order to stay warm and stay alive that little bit longer.

Noelle moved away from her friends and ventured further into the camp alone.

She helped as many men as she could, giving them water, her rations and a blanket.

Down at the gate, they had more supplies to offer them, but it wasn't enough, so, Winters got a squad to get back into town and pick up food and water for the men, while he called for Colonel Sink and the regimental doctor.

The camp seemed to go on for miles.

Thousands must have lived here at some point. The barracks were old horse stables, inside, you'd find bodies stacked up like sardines, all pilled up on top of one another, squished in together, side by side. Some of the men were alive, Noelle would help them down, bring them outside and they'd walk back down towards the gate. There was this abandoned train cart as well, Noelle discovered it behind one of the barracks. When she pulled the door open, a hand flopped on her shoulder.

She swallowed thickly and looked up.

And she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horror before her.

How could there be more bodies?

How is that even possible?

But something amongst the bodies caught her attention.

It was a pink badge, lying between two bodies.

Standing on the balls of her feet, she grabbed the badge and looked at it.

"Nelly, come away".

Jumping a little, Noelle turned around.

"Go back and help the men". Winters told her.

Giving a faint nod, she walked passed Winters and Nixon.

She took off her helmet, it dropped to the ground.

Noelle ran a hand threw her hair.

Gypsies, Polish, Jews, Jehovah Witnesses.

Who were all, musicians, tailors, farmers, teachers, doctors, grocers – they had every day jobs.

Normal people, living normal lives.

And they were all brought to camps like these, to die.

The conditions of the camps were terrible, no words could describe the smell alone.

Every corner you turned, death was staring you in the face.

Some of the bodies were still burning, smoke would rise and cloud the air. But the rest of the bodies were either tangled in the fence, which was once electric, on the ground, in that train cart or in the many ditches, not covered by dirt.

And Noelle thought she had seen the worst of war.

But this was lower than any hell she had been to.

Noelle had only been inside this camp for half an hour and she already found it too much. In fact, Noelle found it too much as soon as Heffron discovered it. What stopped her from running away were the men who still hadn't been given enough to drink or eat. Noelle had to remain focused, she couldn't let how she felt get the better of her.

So, drawing in a deep breath, Noelle picked her up helmet and wondered further up the camp.

She opened up one barrack, different from all the rest.

Inside were suitcases, coats and shoes.

They all created this mountain, touching the ceiling.

Their must have been thousands of items inside that barrack.

Looking down, Noelle saw a photograph of a young man, his wife and two children.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a step back and opened her eyes again, just to take in how many suitcases, coats and shoes she was actually seeing. It filled up the entire barrack. Noelle had never seen anything like it before, it wasn't possible to imagine that so many men had lived and died here.

Noelle turned away from the barrack and walked back down the camp, until she saw Speirs, having a quiet word with Winters and Nixon. Noelle cleared her throat softly.

"You might need to see this".

They probably didn't want to see it, but they needed to see it.

Noelle showed them the barrack, no one said a word.

Nixon broke the silence, "Jesus Christ". He whispered.

You couldn't even step inside.

"Dick?"

Winters shook his head, "I 'dunno, Nix".

Noelle walked away from them and opened the barrack next to them.

This one was stacked high with spectacles, photo frames, gold teeth and dentures.

A hand slapped across her mouth, supressing a gasp, or something.

Though, she did make this sort of groan, whimpering sound.

The three officers gathered behind her, Nixon couldn't utter a single word.

Noelle had tears in her eyes now.

Her hand slowly came away from her mouth and when she blinked, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Noelle bit down on her lip, wiping her face with a small sniff. Winters placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her away from the barrack.

That man was right, the graveyard was the safest place for a human to be.

...

The men in the camp had to be kept inside until they found them somewhere safe and warm to live, get better and soon, they'd get to search for their families. Liebgott had to tell the men they had to remain in the camp, it was heart breaking to watch. They also got into trouble for giving the men large consumption's of food, as the men's bodies had been starved for so long, they would end up eating themselves to death if they carried on.

Noelle just wanted to take them all away from that camp, right then and now but she wasn't in any sort of position to do that and besides, that doctor had a point. The war wasn't over, the SS were still lurking around and if they saw one of the prisoners, roaming around Germany, the man would get shot.

Winters put one Company outside the camp, where they'd stay on guard and make sure the men inside were safe. When Easy got back, Gene and Spina went around each Platoon and gave them a shot, to prevent them from catching any of the diseases within the camp. And after her jag was done, Noelle headed back towards the house.

Before she went in, however, she took that pink badge out from her pocket.

What did it mean?

"Where'd you get that, Nelly?" Liebgott asked her softly.

Noelle looked up at him.

"You know what that one means?"

She shook her head.

Liebgott frowned a little, "one of the prisoners must have been gay".

Noelle looked back down at the badge, thumb gently grazing the top.

He sighed and clapped her shoulder, "see you inside".

She sat down on the step, in front of the house, staring at the badge.

It had been one hell of a day.

Noelle had no words to describe that day.

Only, she'd never forget it.


	41. Chapter 41

"Move! Let's go".

Noelle was leaning against the side of a house.

The German's who lived in the town were all marching by her, while military police led the way towards the forest. General Taylor declared martial law that every abled bodied in town, between the ages of fourteen and eighty-eight were to start burying the bodies in the camp.

"Get a move on!"

She didn't feel bad, not in the slightest.

Noelle didn't have to run far from the camp and back into town again, they had to have known what was going on. So, why didn't they do anything? Noelle didn't even want to think up excuses for the locals because she didn't feel like there was an excuse.

But that morning, she hated those German locals.

She hated seeing them look angry at having to march through the woods.

She hated that some of them covered their mouths with handkerchiefs.

She hated the tears.

They knew what was coming and they had been caught red-handed.

Noelle didn't sleep a wink last night for the horrors she had witnessed.

It was tearing her apart inside.

A hand was soon on her shoulder.

Noelle bit down on her lip.

"Let's go, Nelly".

"Chuck?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think 'a'll ever understand this".

He squeezed her shoulder, "that's okay, Nelly".

Giving him a small nod, they both turned and headed towards the trucks.

Everyone was packing up, they were moving south to Berchtesgaden. All Hitler's top officers, the Nazi leaders and the top SS officials lived there. But first, they had to beat the British and French to the top. It seemed Easy still held that same streak of getting to the top of a mountain as quick as possible from their days of Currahee.

Noelle sat on the bench, body pressed up heavily against the side.

Her eyes were heavy, and her head was fuzzy from not sleeping.

It was a fairly quiet ride, everyone still had heavy hearts from the day before.

Noelle felt too exhausted to strike up any sort of conversation. No one was singing any songs they learned back in the States this time around. She felt sad for her friends, Eddie didn't look very good, Liebgott was more quiet than usual and Heffron was staring out towards nothing.

It was going to be a long journey.

And it was, they had to stop off at another town for the night.

And like most towns, they had never heard of it but looked forward to a bed for the night.

Speirs and Winters set about clearing the houses.

"Nelly, find a house for Battalion HQ". Speirs told her.

She nodded and headed down the street.

Noelle decided to go all out for HQ and choose the biggest house there. It was the mayors house, but Noelle would personally escort him out his beloved home for the night. She figured the Major and his men deserved to sleep in a mansion. So, Noelle broke the lock with one shot from her rifle and stepped inside. It was just like she imagined and more, massive and luxurious. With high ceilings, marble floors and pillars. There was a huge double staircase greeting her in the hall, a chandelier hung down from the ceiling.

Yes, this place would do just fine.

"Hello?" Noelle called.

Her voice echoed, bouncing off the walls.

Silence. This place was empty.

Still, Noelle had to check every room, the German's weren't stupid enough to call back, "oh, hello!" So, she started to search the bottom floor first, room by room, corner to corner. She checked the kitchen, dinging room, front room, bathroom and a study. It was all empty, Noelle moved onto the living room.

When she opened the door, she was met by the back of two heads.

Noelle held up her rifle, heard hammering against her chest.

She got the fright of her life!

Very slowly, she approached the couch.

Noelle tip-toed all the way there, this went on for a few minutes.

Now, standing at the back, she gave a shoulder a shove.

The body fell off the couch.

Noelle screamed and dropped her rifle.

The body next to the other, fell and three gentle thuds followed after.

She screamed again and slapped a hand across her mouth.

Taking in a few deep breaths, Noelle composed herself and picked up her rifle.

She was too tired for this shit.

Walking in front of the couch, she saw five dead bodies.

The mayor, his wife and three children.

They had committed suicide.

Noelle's eyes went comically wide. And she didn't know what else to do but run and get the hell away from that house. Mansion or not, she couldn't put HQ there, no way in hell! Noelle closed the door behind her and ran down the path, she didn't even open the gate, she was too scared and jumped right over it. Though, because this was Noelle, she didn't quite make the jump.

The top half of her body was over the gate, she did this sort of forwards roll and landed on the ground, face first into the stones and dirt. Discovering those bodies was nightmare fuelled stuff, she wasn't expecting that, not in the slightest. Sure, they had seen a few dead SS officers in their houses but never an entire family. That was brand-new to Noelle. Why would they want to kill their kids too? That made no sense to her.

Noelle thought they were all insane, scarily insane.

Getting back up, she started running again.

And for some reason, Noelle was yelling for a medic.

"What? Who's hurt?!" Heffron came running over to her, "Nelly – stop running!"

She came skidding to a halt, "no one…but the mayor, his wife and three kids all committed suicide!"

"Okay, Nelly?" Heffron placed both hands on her shoulders, "calm down, alright? This shit happens all the-"

"it scared the hell out of me, Babe!"

"I get it, alright?" He said, "you're all juiced up – you've 'gotta sleep".

"I need to find a place for HQ-"

"I'll sort it out, go to bed".

Noelle looked up at him, "aye?"

Heffron nodded, "yeah, go to sleep".

She got into the house, found a bed and sat on the edge, about to take off her boots.

That's when Janovec came rushing inside.

"Sarge, we've been looking for you".

Noelle sighed, looks like sleep would just have to wait.

"What?"

"Hitler's dead".

She pulled a face, "what?" Noelle whispered. "How?"

"Shot himself in Berlin".

She fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Janovec thought she had fainted and rushed over to her.

"Sarge?"

Noelle sighed, "fucking hell…is it over?"

"No, Sarge…the wars still on".

She made a gesture with her hands, "how?"

He sighed, "no idea, Sarge".

Noelle snorted, "happy birthday to him, eh?"

"What?"

"His birthday was ten days ago".

Janovec raised an eyebrow, "huh, I didn't know that, Sarge".

"Well". Noelle grunted a little, while she sat up. "You learn something new every day".

…

_ She was sleeping soundly in her bed. _

_ The room was dark, cold and a breeze caused her eyes to open. _

_ Sitting up, Noelle looked over at the door, which was wide open. _

_ A white mist appeared, floating by low on the floor. _

_ The curtains moved, while the window rattled from the wind. _

_ She could have gotten up to close the window, but Noelle found she couldn't move, like she was glued to this bed, or some great force was keeping her in place. It was both frustrating and scary at the same time, she couldn't even move her hands or head, just her eyes. Noelle tried to move a finger but despite trying with every bit of strength she had, she couldn't lift a finger. _

_ This strange sound came from the second-floor landing._

_ Almost like a shuffling, like something was walking but very carefully. _

_ Noelle was sweating, she was scared. _

_ The shuffling got closer and she tried to move again, wanting to reach for her rifle but couldn't. She was still stuck to the bed, while the shuffling got closer towards her door. And with the shuffling, came this low groan. A mixed between pain and anguish. Noelle's breathing picked up, while this terrible smell entered the room. She tried to close her eyes but found her eyelids wouldn't budge, as if something was forcing them open. _

_ "Hilfe…bitte". _

_ "No…no…no". Noelle tried to say, but found she was only saying this in her head. _

_ "Hilfe…". _

_ "No…no – stop!" _

_ Inside her head, she was screaming for this to end. _

_ And then, a man appeared and stood at the end of her bed. _

_ Suddenly, just appearing out of thin air. _

_ He wore that stripped uniform, eyes hallow and sunken in. _

_ And Noelle started to scream. _

_ "Stop! Stop!" _

_ He continued to stare at her, and she couldn't look away, her entire body was frozen. _

_ "Stop! Please, stop!" _

…

Noelle sat up.

Her whole body was soaked in sweat, from head to toe.

She was breathing heavily, heart going one hundred miles an hour.

Her eyes soon landed on the door, which was wide open.

Getting out of bed, she turned on the light and closed the door.

God, she was so tired. But not tired enough to sleep after that.

Noelle looked at her watch, it was almost two in the morning.

Running a hand down her face, she only wished Malarkey was with her.

…

On May 4th, Easy found themselves sitting on the side of a road.

They were halfway up this mountain, with Berchtesgaden perched on the top but no one was going anywhere because the enemy had blocked the road. Currently, the mortars were trying to blast those rocks and boulders away, while they waited for the engineers to arrive. It was a long process, the weather was hot too, and the side of the mountain offered little shade.

The guys had to keep themselves entertained.

Noelle was sitting beside Webster, staring out at the view, while he wrote to his parents. But when she heard the explosions go off, she'd watch a tiny bit of dust move away from the blockage. They weren't getting anywhere fast with their grenades and mortars.

"We'd better beat the French". Webster mumbled.

Noelle smiled a little, "we probably will".

"Think you'll loot?"

"I'm getting all the booze, Web".

He grinned, "well, they have plenty of wine cellars".

Noelle snorted, "see me drinking wine, Web. 'Am 'no that fancy".

"Oh? I think you could be". Webster pointed out lightly, "wear a nice dress, make your hair all pretty, get yourself some shiny-"

"Web, 'a'll toss you off this fucking mountain". She said, with the smallest laugh.

He folded up his letter, placing it into his pocket.

Sighing, Noelle laid down on the road.

She squinted up towards the sky, a flock of birds flew over them.

"'A think the birds will beat us all, Web".

Webster laughed, "they'd better not".

He lit up a cigarette and took in a drag.

"So, you're going back to college?" Noelle asked him.

"That's the plan".

"What'd you study?"

"Literature".

Noelle frowned, "what? Books and that?"

Webster's lips pulled up into a smile, "yeah…that's basically it, Nelly".

"'A couldn't sit and look at a book, Web". She said, "'a'd lose my mind".

"You find reading boring?"

Her eyebrows twitched, "well…'am 'no very good at it".

Webster looked down at her, "it can be fun once you get the hang of it, Nelly".

Noelle rubbed the end of her nose, "you know when you came to Easy?"

"Yeah?"

"'A was scared of you".

Webster almost choked, "what?!"

Noelle sat up again, looking at him. "Well…you were all like well posh and that with the way you speak and stuff. Kind of scared me a bit, 'a didn't think you'd like me much".

His face softened, "Nelly, you're my friend and my squad leader, I respect you a lot".

Her lips twitched, "oh, right…".

Webster smiled, "besides, you stuck up for me and Jones, remember?"

Noelle cleared her throat, "aye, 'a remember". She sighed, "can't believe he went for Foley. It's a shame, he was a great soldier, Web".

"I know". He mumbled, "I think he just had enough".

"Have you?"

"What?"

She shrugged, "had enough?"

Webster looked out towards the view, "I'd like to go back home again, the war here is pretty much done but – well, we'll probably jump into the Pacific".

Noelle sighed heavily, "aye, probably".

He looked back at her, "Nelly…remember that night, that replacement from Fox Company-"

"now, Web". She said lightly, "'a could never say that".

Webster frowned.

Noelle shrugged, "it's 'no my thing to say, Web". She told him, "but what 'a will say is this, people are pricks".

He snorted, "you got that right, Nelly".

Soon, a jeep with Colonel Sink inside drove passed them.

Noelle and Webster watched, while the jeep stopped beside Winters, Nixon, Welsh and Speirs.

She looked away from the scene, staring back at Webster, who stubbed out the rest of his cigarette. Noelle scratched the back of her neck, looking back out towards the view. It was so breath taking here. Germany was truly, a beautiful country but it was so twisted as well, with all those camps. And it wasn't just in Germany, they had learned of a much larger one in Poland.

Noelle still couldn't wrap her head around it.

She yawned into her hand.

Those dreams had been haunting her since they discovered that camp. When she woke up from them, Noelle couldn't get back to sleep. And it was always the same one, with that one man at the foot of her bed and she couldn't move, Noelle was paralysed in those dreams.

She didn't have time to reflect on her dreams, Speirs soon had them moving again.

They were going back down to the autobahn to outflank the roadblock.

Finally, at least they were moving again.

They headed east to Bad Reichenhall and set up there for the night.

Noelle got her squad settled into a house, after pulling out a family.

Webster told them to move out for one night.

The family weren't happy, but they were too tired to care.

Noelle got into bed that night and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Some of her friends were still up, talking quietly in the living room and playing cards. This house had a cellar, but instead of wine, it was brandy. Not Cognac, but close enough. Webster, Heffron and Eddie were playing their hand at twenty-one. It was a well known came in Easy, as well as the dice game craps but Webster wasn't much of a craps player. Malarkey was outstanding at craps, he won a lot of money in that game.

Like most nights, Noelle woke up covered in sweat from a dream.

She reached over, turned on the light.

Only to open her mouth to scream.

Because she wasn't alone.

There was a man on the edge of her bed, hand across her mouth, to prevent her from screaming the house down. And weirdly enough, it was that replacement from Fox Company. Her heart was beating hard, it was already beating fast after that dream but now, it was going faster than a speeding train. Noelle was honestly terrified, she had no idea what this guy even wanted. But she could smell the booze off him, and her window was open, because from the corner of her eye, she could see the curtains move from the tiny breeze.

"You got me into a lot of trouble". He whispered into her ear.

Noelle swallowed.

"So much trouble".

It took her a few moments to get out of this state of shock and once free from it, Noelle bit right into his hand and quickly jumped off the bed. The replacement ran back over to her, grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall. One hand was around the neck, while a gun was pressed on her forehead, right between her eyes. The cold steel sent a shiver down her spin.

"'A'll scream".

He grinned, this horrible and sickening grin.

"I'll shoot".

Noelle clenched her jaw, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Will you?"

He nodded, "I will". He said, "because what you did – it was wrong. He should have been locked up-"

"he's dead, why'd you care?"

He then grinned again, "oh, he's dead?"

Noelle blinked back the moisture in her eyes.

He laughed, "holy shit…maybe that's enough then, huh?"

"You think 'am just 'gonna let this slide?" Noelle mumbled, "we're both dead".

"I ain't dead-"

"not yet". She whispered, "but when my friends find out what you did, they'll fucking kill you, but it won't be a shot to the head, they'll skin you alive".

He shook his head, "I don't believe you".

Noelle tried to harder her stare, "well, shoot me and find out. 'A don't care". She said, "you think 'a fucking care anymore? The wars almost over, what the fuck have 'a got to live for now? You're wasting your bullet and you'll die for nothing".

Some of that was true.

But the majority of that, it was a lie. Noelle wanted to see Malarkey again. And she wanted to see her friends relieved faces when this war ended. The part that was true was feeling like she had nothing else to live for, when the war ended. However, the replacement seemed to believe her, and he lessened his grip on her neck. Noelle took advantage of this and punched him, right on the jaw. He fell to the ground, almost knocked out. She then kicked the gun out of his hand.

Noelle opened the door.

"Someone get Speirs!" She yelled, but then added. "And a medic!"

Webster and Heffron ran into her room.

"Holy shit". Webster whispered, "is that-"

"aye". Noelle mumbled, "same guy".

Sighing shakily, she leaned against the wall and slid down until seated.

"Are you okay, Nelly?" Heffron asked, "did he hurt you?"

Noelle shook her head, "nah – nah, he didn't".

He crouched beside the replacement, "you almost knocked him out, Nelly".

"Aye, 'a know".

"Some right-hook you've got, huh?"

Noelle sighed, head resting against the wall.

Webster frowned and sat down next to her, "you want some brandy?"

She nodded, "go on then".

Giving her knee a squeeze, Webster got up and left the room.

By the time Webster arrived with a bottle of brandy, Speirs showed up first.

His eyes landed on Noelle, then the replacement who was groaning.

Heffron was standing on his back.

Speirs looked back at Noelle, "are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "no, sir".

"Good". Seeming relieved now, the Captain soon reached down and grabbed the replacements arm, pulling him up onto unsteady feet. "You 'wanna start telling me, why you were in my Sargent's room, boy?"

The replacement, who was still drunk, snorted. "Her friend was gay…that's why".

Webster slowly looked back down at Noelle.

He was smart and put two and two together quickly.

"I don't care if Sargent Stewart had twenty, you do not put a gun to her head…understand?" Speirs was beyond angry, that type of anger which prevented him from actually yelling. And the replacement didn't look cocky anymore. And Noelle was almost smiling. Speirs didn't care.

That would be the last time, Noelle and 2nd Battalion would see him.

The MP's took care of it, she didn't know what happened after that.

And Noelle didn't care.

"Clyde was gay". Webster said quietly, when the room was cleared.

She nodded, "he was".

"And you got jumped because you were protecting him".

Noelle looked at him, Webster had a soft smile on his lips.

"You're a good friend, Nelly". He said, "I'm glad you're mine".

…

On May 5th, Easy were the first to enter Berchtesgaden.

It was like something from a fairy-tale book.

The snow-caped mountains surrounding them, the dark green woods and the gingerbread houses. It was nothing they had ever seen before, it was utterly gorgeous. Almost sickening how sweet this place was. The first order of business was accommodations, Winters set up the Berchtesgaden Hof for Colonel Sink to live, the enlisted men took over this large Alpen-style apartment house block, which served as the SS barracks. While Officers and Sargent's got sumptuous homes, where Nazi officials used to stay, they were perched on the mountain side, looking over Berchtesgaden.

Life was going to be very comfortable here.

Noelle felt as though she was living in a dream world, inside this wonderful house. And the first thing they did, was gather up all the wine and champagne down in the cellar. Grant and Noelle ended up drinking way more than they thought was possible. They figured today would be fine and that tomorrow they'd get back to work. Sargent Mercier joined them that lovely afternoon and by early evening, the three of them were in that "everything is funny", drunk stage.

Noelle walked into the room with a monocle over her right eye.

"Oh my God, Nelly". Mercier laughed, "where's the rest of the uniform?"

She grinned and ran back into the room, coming out minutes later in the full uniform.

"You look great". Grant said with a large grin, "but it's missing something.

He got a piece of coal from the fire and drew a clumsy moustache under her nose.

Mercier grinned, "perfect!"

"Best hand you over to Speirs, Nelly". Grant said, "you've surrendered, no?"

Noelle shook her head, "'a don't think 'a'll surrender, Chuck".

"But you're German!" He argued with a grin, "you have to be handed over!"

Mercier grabbed her hand, "come on, you little bastard! You're coming with me".

Noelle laughed lightly, "why're you doing this?"

Grant and Mercier were unaware that someone had already tipped Speirs about this prank, which happened to be Luz, who had overheard and thought it would be funny to warn him.

Meanwhile, Grant and Mercier led "officer Nelly", up to Speirs office, which was the house next to theirs. They were all laughing and falling about the place, until Mercier told them to shut up, while he knocked on Speirs door.

"Yeah?"

The three of them composed themselves, taking in deep breaths and the likes.

Grant gave him the nod, Mercier opened the door.

They walked right up to Speirs desk, the man was signing some documents.

Mercier and Grant gave him a sharp salute.

"Sir, we captured this German officer, what should we do with him?"

And without looking up, Speirs said, "take him out and shoot him".

Noelle's eyes widened, the monocle popped out.

Grant cleared his throat, "are you sure, sir?"

Speirs nodded, "yes, you can use my pistol".

He still wasn't looking up, while he moved his gun across the desk.

Noelle gulped and looked up at Grant and Mercier.

"What the fuck?" She mouthed.

Grant and Mercier both shrugged.

Noelle began to frantically wipe the coal off her face.

She was panicking now, "sir!" She said, "please, don't shoot me!"

Speirs looked at her, "Nelly, take off that silly uniform".

"'A will, sir!" Noelle exclaimed, "but 'dinny shoot me, please!"

"For goodness sake, Nelly". He said, "I'm not going to shoot you, calm down".

Just to make sure they didn't do that again when drunk, they burned the uniform when they got back to their house. Though, Grant and Mercier found the entire thing hilarious and because she was still drunk, Noelle was laughing and rolling about the floor. It was a fun night, they drank, shared a lot of laughs between them and were complete idiots.

The next morning, Noelle was crawling into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Jesus, Nelly". Bull laughed, "what the hell happened to you?"

Noelle sighed heavily, looking up at him.

"Mercier and Grant are fucking wild – that's what happened".

Winters had set-up guarding posts around town, so the surrendering Germans could be directed to POW cages in the rear and to direct traffic. The POW cages weren't actually cages, they were housed in a guarded spot at the back of the town. Noelle was on guard duty at the "cages", that morning. The Germans were actually okay, they didn't put up much of a fight and some of them spoke pretty good English, not that Noelle was speaking to them that much.

"The Russian's had a lot of women snipers".

Noelle nodded slowly, "oh? That's nice".

The German smiled, "we called them the Lady's of Death".

She frowned a little and turned to face him.

He shrugged, "they attacked us at night".

"'Awright".

The German smiled, "so, you are not the first female soldier I have encountered, Sargent".

Noelle continued to look at him.

"'A don't like you much".

He laughed, "that's okay, we've been fighting for years".

"'A don't like what you's did to those people".

His face fell, "the camps?"

Noelle nodded.

"I feel like I should apologise on their behalf, Sargent". He whispered, "for us, my men in the front, we weren't aware". He said, "the Yanks showed us the film of the Polish camp…it was a shock and we were ashamed".

She looked away and turned back to face the front.

Noelle sighed, "'awright".

The German smiled again, "what's your name?"

"'Am 'no supposed to say".

"I can assure you, Sargent. I can not harm you".

She shook her head, "nah, you don't need to know my name".

Noelle had to guard them for two hours, some of them asked for cigarettes but besides from that, they never bothered her much. And Noelle didn't bother them, not unless they needed something, cigarettes mostly. While she was guarding, some of her friends were already running up the side of the mountain, to reach the Eagles Nest, Hitler's holiday home.

When one of the replacements took over, Noelle was quick to run up and join her friends.

Alton More was the first to reach the nest, the others followed in after.

Noelle had never stepped inside something like it before. It was big, spacious and another beautiful home set on a mountain. You've seen one lovely house, you've seen them all. But she'd never forget this moment, especially when they started to drink Hitler's wine and champagne. Bottles were popping everywhere, Noelle ended up getting drunk again and her body hated her.

Her stomach couldn't handle it, Noelle ended up puking inside the villa.

Grant laughed about it, while rubbing her back.

"In Hitler's house, Nelly!"

She groaned, shaking her head.

"Shut up". She slurred, before puking again.

And that was Noelle's memory of Easy taking Hitler's house.

Before she promptly passed out in his living room.


	42. Chapter 42

They had spent a few days in Berchtesgaden.

Winters had put a ban on alcohol because troopers were drinking that stuff like water and getting far too drunk. Noelle was guilty of that, she spent two days straight drinking. Noelle was drunk when she went to bed, woke up sober, did guard duty then got drunk again. Their house was a state, when they got drunk, they'd trash the place and were too hungover to clean up after themselves. Noelle didn't have a bedroom anymore, she had a mattress on the floor because they ended up breaking her bed. The aftermath of the party always took place in her bedroom, and they'd all go wild. At least Guarnere would have been proud of that one, they had carried on his legacy of trashing rooms.

It was now May the 8th.

Guys were going about their day, most were still up at the Eagles nest or guarding Goering's Officer's Club, where Winters had soon discovered a vaulted cellar, which was stacked with alcohol, and very expensive alcohol at that. The room held over 10,000 bottles. On May 7th, after Winters had given each Company more than a truckload of alcohol, that's when Winters decided to put a seven day ban of drinking. Noelle was a mess on May 8th and her room was even messier. But they resumed the day, at a slower pace.

It was a mad one, on the 7th.

Noelle couldn't remember much, she just remembered something about a motorcycle and a lot of petrol. And when she pulled back the covers, her uniform was covered in oil. In fact, her uniform was a little torn-up, she had cuts up and down her arm and skinned knees. Noelle rolled off the mattress and crawled towards the mirror, her chin was pretty cut up too and her cheek.

_ What the hell happened? _

"Oh good, you're up".

Noelle looked up.

"Chuck, what the hell happened to me?"

"Well…we had a race-"

"a race?"

Grant nodded, "yeah, we each took a motorbike".

Noelle sighed and shook her head, "we're fucking idiots".

He grinned, "Speirs was referee".

"Really?"

Chuck laughed, "yeah! He came out of his house with a few other officers. Best part is, we won the race, but you crashed at the bottom of the hill".

Noelle gestured towards her uniform, "what the fuck 'am 'a meant to do now?"

"Don't worry, I got you a new uniform". Grant said to her, "it was pretty funny".

"Aye?"

He grinned, "we all ran down to see if you were okay and you were sleeping under the motorbike".

Noelle sighed, "that's 'no funny, that's just pure embarrassing, Chuck".

"It's fine". Grant chuckled, "but anyway, get up – you're guarding the crossroad".

Her body must have been getting used to these horrible hangovers because Noelle felt just fine while guarding the crossroads. She directed the traffic, told the cars to head the other way and checked their ID before sending them away. This went on for a couple of hours, soon, someone else would be taking over but another hour had passed, and Noelle wondered what the hell was keeping them.

One jeep did come down the side of the mountain.

Noelle was finally getting relieved but as it turned out, Lipton got out of the jeep.

She frowned, not expecting to see him.

"You're taking over?"

Lipton smiled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not taking over". He said, while walking towards her. "Actually, I've come down to give you a bit of news, buddy".

Noelle's face fell, "shit…who's dead?"

Lipton frowned, "what – no! No one's dead, Nelly".

Her shoulders dropped in relief, "thank fuck for that…you had me there, sir".

Smiling a little, he cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling after last night?"

Noelle snorted, "'am 'awright, sir…can't believe 'a fell off a motorbike".

Lipton was full on smiling now, "yeah, that was pretty funny".

"You were there?"

"Of course, Nelly". He said, "Speirs needed another referee, it was an intense race".

Smiling, Noelle shook her head.

"So…what's the news, sir?"

Lipton cleared his throat again, "alright, Nelly. You ready for this?"

Her stomach tightened with nerves.

"Eh – aye, 'awright". She whispered.

He sighed, "well, the German armies surrendered. The war in Europe is over".

Noelle stared up at the Lieutenant.

She didn't blink or anything. She had turned into stone.

Lipton smiled a little, "you hear me, buddy?"

Swallowing, she nodded.

"Alright, so, you're to come back up and celebrate with your friends. We're moving out this afternoon, to Austria and-"

"it's over?"

Noelle's voice was very small, Lipton almost didn't hear her.

Her breathing got very hard and her rifle dropped from her hands.

It wasn't long before Noelle was sitting on the road, head in her hands.

At first, this short breath of laughter burst out from her lips.

And then, her whole body started to shake with tiny sobs.

"Oh, Nelly". Lipton said softly.

He got down with her and cradled her head into his chest.

"It's okay, bud". He whispered, "you did it, huh?"

Noelle gripped onto the ends of her hair.

She was crying, on the side of a mountain because the war over here was over. And all she could think about was her friends who didn't get to see the end of the war. All she could think about were those times she had just escaped deaths cold touch. The relief was so strong, it punched her in the chest and Noelle had no control of her tears because the war was over.

_ It's over. _

That kid who enlisted at sixteen, was replaced by a nineteen-year-old Sargent.

And she was alive because of her friends.

Lipton pressed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Noelle took in a shuddering breath.

"Sorry-"

"no, it's okay". Lipton assured her, "it's why I thought I should tell you".

She took in another deep breath and turned her body around, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lipton smiled and returned the hug. They held onto each other tightly. Noelle placed the side of her face into his chest, wiping her face with her arm.

"I thought I'd let you know". He said, "Winters has placed me in 2nd Battalion, I'm not going".

Noelle felt a few more tears roll down her face.

"Good". She croaked, "'cause we need you".

"Oh, I don't know about that, buddy". Lipton said softly, "I'm really proud of you all".

Noelle sniffed, with a little hiccup.

"Even after the motorbikes?"

Lipton chuckled softly, "even after the motorbikes, Nelly".

Noelle pulled back from the hug, looking up at him.

"'A don't know what to do, sir".

Frowning, Lipton wiped her face with his jacket sleeve.

"Well, your friends 'wanna see you". He said, "how about you go and celebrate first, huh?"

Noelle nodded.

"And Nelly?" Lipton said, "if we don't jump into the Pacific, you can always come home with me in Virginia".

Her face almost crumbled again.

"Really?" Noelle choked out, "''cause – 'cause 'a'll be terrible".

Lipton smiled, "no, I think you'd fit right into the family".

She sniffed again.

"What 'bout Donnie?"

He sighed quietly, "that's up to you two". He said, "and if it doesn't work out, you come home to me, alright?"

Noelle nodded and hugged him again.

"'Awright, sir".

…

At 2200 hours that night, the trucks moved out, lights on full beam.

At the back of the trucks, the celebrations continued.

Everyone was drinking, singing and gambling. They had a merry time on the trucks. Noelle wasn't crying anymore but if someone brought up how happy they were, she'd get tears in her eyes and they'd wrap an arm around her. She was an emotional drunk that evening and Grant had to take the bottle out of her hands, telling her to sleep instead.

In the morning, they arrived at Zell am See.

Winters had set up Battalion HQ in the village of Kaprun, four kilometres south of Zell am See.

It was stunning there, they were set in one of the most famous mountain resorts in the world. With this huge crystal blue lake, with snowy mountains for as far as the eye could see. It was paradise here, doing occupational duties here, it didn't seem that bad, not when the place was so beautiful. But for that morning, May the 9th, they had a hot shower, ate something good to eat and all decided to check out their surroundings.

They were housed in knotty-pine duplexes, where German engineers used to live.

Noelle didn't have one complaint.

The only person missing was Malarkey.

She was beginning to think she'd never see him again.

However.

On the afternoon of May 9th, Noelle was outside of one of the cabins.

She was giving her squad some words of warnings;

"don't get too close with the natives, don't over-do-it with the booze and don't drown in the lake".

Normal warnings, especially the drowning in the lake part.

But then, Heffron's face broke out into this wonderful smile.

She frowned, "drowning's 'no a smiling matter, Babe".

He laughed, "oh, Nelly…you ain't 'gonna believe this".

"What?"

"Turn around".

Noelle sighed and slowly turned around.

Her eyes went as wide as a plate.

It was _Donnie._

She dropped her rifle and helmet and started to run.

Malarkey soon noticed her too and ran to her as well.

The pair of them were sprinting to each other, like they hadn't seen each other in years. Noelle's eyes were already filling with tears, a few of them slid down her cheeks, as she got closer to him. And soon, moments later, they were wrapped up into a tight embrace. Malarkey actually lifted her up, because they had been running too fast and Noelle jumped right into him. Eventually, he fell back and they both ended up sitting on the ground, arms still wrapped around each other tightly.

Noelle had to hold him tightly, just to make sure he was real.

Malarkey had his face buried back into her hair.

"Nelly". He whispered, "I-"

"Donnie".

Noelle pulled back, staring at him.

"You came back to me".

He smiled a little, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I thought about you every day". He said, "I missed you every day".

Noelle pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you every day". She said to him softly.

Malarkey placed both hands to the side of her face.

He pulled her back a little.

"I'll never stop loving you, Nelly Stewart".

Noelle took in a tiny breath.

"Well". She said, "do something 'bout it, Don Malarkey".

Lips twitching, Malarkey brought them closer together.

And then, their lips met.

Noelle melted into her first kiss, arms soon wrapped around his neck.

It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect.

They had the beautiful scenery; the war was over, and they were in love.

However, it wasn't a private moment.

In this deep loving passion, Malarkey and Noelle had forgotten that they weren't alone, though it might have felt that way. But they were still kissing, not even pulling back for a breath. It was her first kiss and a moment she'd never forget. It might have been one of the happiest moments of her life, Noelle was sure of that. Because kissing Malarkey, felt like the right thing to do.

"I've waited so long to do that". Malarkey said, when the kiss ended.

Noelle smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder.

He held her back, kissing her head.

…

Noelle couldn't control her squad or her friends.

They were all over the beautiful women from the D.P camp.

Easy had all the women they could possibly want, they'd go there at night, stay there and creep back into the house in the early hours of the morning. Not that she could say anything, God knows how many rules Malarkey and Noelle were breaking but whenever someone snuck back into the house and inside their room, Noelle would sit up.

"Sneaky bastards".

Grant laughed, "like you can talk".

Noelle looked down at Malarkey, who was sleeping next to her.

"Did you find out her name?"

"Nope".

"That's terrible, Chuck".

Grant smiled, "go back to sleep, Nelly".

"Darling, what's going on?" Malarkey mumbled.

Noelle lay back down, "nothing, Donnie, go back to sleep".

She woke Malarkey up a lot.

On their first night together, he slept beside her.

Noelle had her usual nightmare and quickly turned on the light.

Malarkey didn't wake up from the light, he woke up from the sweat and the heavy breathing coming from Noelle. He was extremely worried and held her tightly until her breathing evened out and she could talk. Malarkey kissed the top of her head, while she snuggled into his chest.

"It's always the same one, Donnie". Noelle whispered, "with that boy from the camp".

"I'm here, darling". He whispered, "you're safe with me".

Every night she woke him up, Malarkey started to wake up before her.

He'd head into the kitchen, get her a glass of water and return with the light already on.

Noelle would take a few sips, she'd hug into him and slowly drift back to sleep.

One night, Malarkey woke up and did his usual.

Martin and Luz were in the kitchen, for whatever reason.

He turned on the tap, filling up a glass.

"How're you doing, Don?"

Malarkey smiled a little, they were both drunk.

"Oh, I'm better".

"How's our girl?" Luz asked, "you've both been looking a little tired".

"She's fine, we've been-"

"Stop!"

Noelle screamed and continued to scream after.

The glass fell from his hand, Malarkey ran back into the room.

He turned on the light, expecting to see someone attacking Noelle but no one was there, Grant was already by her bed, trying to calm her down. Malarkey's shoulders sagged, while he walked over to her. Noelle looked up at him, a picture of fear.

"I'm here, you're safe". He whispered, pulling her into his chest.

Noelle sniffed, while she grabbed him for dear life.

These dreams were getting out of hand. Malarkey just wanted to take her pain away. And like all those other nights, he held her until she fell back asleep in his arms. Sometimes he slept, other times Malarkey would simply hold her, relieved to have her back in his arms again.

They spent all their time with each other, they'd go for walks by the lake mostly.

One morning when they walked over to the lake, they saw Major Winters having a morning swim. Malarkey was half tempted to jump in, wanting to test out the water but they liked to be alone because finding time alone together, was hard with a Company of friends.

The beauty of this relationship was they already knew everything about each other.

Before they became romantic, they had been best friends.

And they were still best friends, nothing could ever change that.

They were such an ideal and wonderful couple.

It could have been so perfect, they could have just gotten married right there, in Austria but Malarkey still had an off and on relationship with Bernice. And oddly enough, Noelle didn't care about that, she was just happy to have him, even if it meant the relationship wouldn't go on after the war. They never brought up Malarkey's other potential relationship, Noelle never questioned what he wanted because here in Austria, all he wanted was Noelle and that was enough for her.

…

The drop into the Pacific was an on-going rumour.

Until on the 6th of June, the anniversary of D-Day.

That's when Speirs announced to his well-dressed Company, that they would start training to go back into war. And it was also announced that Shifty Powers won the lottery and got to go home, without having to endure another war. Everyone was so happy for their friend, they all cheered and congratulated him. Shifty might have felt bad for leaving his friends but they sure felt happy for him.

2nd Platoon were to take over the crossroads.

They were doing what they did in Berchtesgaden, stopping traffic, checking papers and making sure they were okay to cross the border. It was a very boring job, but they switched every couple of hours. Other than that, they had to make sure the POW's were guarder and the D.P camp was doing fine. Noelle never went to the D.P camp, the guys were always saying to her;

"don't worry, Nelly. I'll do your shift".

Noelle thought the women were behind their sudden eagerness to work.

So, they had training in the morning, a bit of free time in the afternoon and then occupation duties for the rest of the day. But because Noelle didn't have to guard the D.P camp, she had a big stretch of the late afternoon to herself. And during that time, she'd take a walk by herself and admire the houses and horses in the fields.

Noelle was always seeing horses, it was the strangest thing.

When she found the horses, she brought them a bag of carrots and stayed there for an hour, just feeding and petting them. Noelle liked having a few hours to herself, she loved her friends and her Company but God, it was nice getting away from men for a little while.

However, one afternoon, just as she was about to head towards the horses, Speirs walked over to her.

"Nelly, I need a favour".

Nodding slowly, she looked up at him.

"Anything, sir".

His lips twitched a little. "Okay, there's a man in hiding. He was the leader of a salve labour camp, one of the had informed me of this information this morning. I've done a lot of research and questioning, and I'm convinced they're telling the truth. He lives on a farm nearby".

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "why me, sir?"

"You're the first person I thought of". He said, "when it comes to these sorts of missions. And I need him shot".

She blinked, looking down at her hands for a moment.

"'Awright, sir".

Speirs clapped her shoulder, "good. Take Liebgott, Sisk and a guy from your squad".

Noelle wasn't keen on it, she hadn't fired a shot since the last patrol in France.

_ Why did he pick me? _

The question lay heavy on her shoulders, but it was an order.

And if this was real, if this man was guilty, then he was a monster and would be later shot for such terrible war crimes anyway. Noelle found her guys quickly and picked Webster to come along as another translator. They all got into a jeep with Sisk driving and Noelle gave them the run down on what was happening and where Sisk was going.

Liebgott seemed to be the only one eager to do this.

Webster didn't like it and Sisk kept his mouth shut.

"'Am 'no too keen on it either, Web". Noelle admitted, "but the are sure of it and so is Speirs, so, it has to be right".

"Don't worry". Liebgott said, "I'll interrogate him, and we'll find out".

That worried her a bit.

When they reached the end of a road and at the foot of a small hill leading up towards a cabin, Noelle didn't think Webster would get out at first, but he did eventually get out and caught up with the rest of them. Noelle checked her rifle for probably the tenth time during that long and agonizing walking towards the cabin. She really didn't want to do this. Noelle was done with war, she just wanted to retire her rifle like the rest of them, but a job was a job. If Speirs wanted this man killed, then she'd just have to do it.

A little anxious, Noelle kicked the door open.

The man inside dropped what he was holding, and Noelle lifted her rife.

"'Awright, Lieb". She whispered, "get him sitting down".

Liebgott roughly sat the man down on a chair and started to question him.

At first, he didn't raise his voice but when the man continued to deny what they were accusing him of, Liebgott got rough and started to yell, while pushing him about. Webster left the cabin, not wanting to witness anymore. Sisk was searching the rest of the small cabin, checking to see if any more Germans here hiding inside.

"Anything Skinny?" Noelle asked.

"We're clear, Nelly".

Liebgott spent half an hour screaming at this man.

And then, the German admitted to everything.

It was like watching a magic trick, for half an hour he denied everything, and Noelle didn't know what her friend said but it made the German admit to the war crimes they had accused him of. He was guilty, meaning, Noelle had to shoot him. And for some reason, she didn't want anyone else inside the cabin, Noelle just wanted it to be her and this officer.

"Nelly…just shout, alright?" Liebgott told her.

She nodded, "aye, 'a will".

When they left, the cabin went still.

The officer looked up at Noelle, hands still slightly raised.

If this was just a regular officer or German soldier, Noelle wouldn't have shot him unless he tried to shoot her, or her friends first. But because this man had murdered so many innocent people, she had to kill the monster in front of her.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she pulled him up.

"On your knees". She told him quietly.

Apparently, he knew a bit of English.

The German was now on his knees, back turned to her.

Swallowing thickly, Noelle pressed the gun on the back of his head.

The Germans breath hitched. He was crying. That was natural. Noelle might have cried too.

Her eyes never left the back of his head, she thought back to that moment in Brecourt, where she shot that German who was running over to her. It was so easy to shoot him because he had a grenade and he could have killed her and her friends. But this was hard, having to shoot a man who was kneeling in front of her.

Noelle thought about that camp and those men inside.

The monster was right in front of her and yet, she couldn't pull that trigger.

Sweat was gathered on her forehead, she could hardly breathe.

_ Just do it. Just do it. _

Rubbing her lips together, her finger rested again the trigger.

She was seconds away from pulling it back.

But then, Noelle let out that breath she had been holding and shook her head.

"Web?" She called. "Web – come here".

The door opened, Webster walked into the cabin.

"What's going on, Nelly?"

Shaking her head, Noelle looked up at him.

"'Am sorry, 'a can't do it".

"I know". He said quietly, "it's okay, Nelly".

Sighing shakily, Noelle ran a hand down her face.

"'A can't do it".

"It's okay".

Her rifle was no longer on the German's head and he ran straight out of that door.

Though, a few seconds later, the sound of one single shot could be heard.

** Bang! **

Noelle and Webster both walked out of the cabin.

The officer was lying halfway up the hill, dead.

A puff of smoke exited from Sisk's rifle.

No one said anything for a few moments, they waited until the echo from the gunshot quietened down. Noelle scratched her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Should we bury him?"

"Fuck him". Noelle mumbled, "let' go".

The drive back into town was quiet.

And when they got back, Noelle put Webster on crossroads duty, to relieve Janovec, who had been there for almost three hours. She then made her way to Speirs living quarters and walked inside, heading up to his office. Noelle knocked on the door, was invited inside and saluted the man standing behind the desk.

"Successful?" Speirs asked her.

She nodded, "yes, sir".

"No one got hurt?"

"No, sir".

He sighed, looking a little relieved.

"Good. Did you find anything out?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together, "'a couldn't kill the monster".

Speirs frowned a little.

"Skinny could, sir".

He sighed again, "how many points do you have, Nelly?"

Noelle bit down on her lip, "seventy-eight, sir".

"Jesus". Speirs mumbled, "that's all, huh? Where's your purple hearts?"

"'A didn't want them, sir". She whispered, "'a wasn't that bad".

"Weren't you shot?"

Noelle shrugged, "twice but it wasn't that bad, sir".

She cleared her throat, looking back up at him.

"'A don't 'wanna be anywhere else, sir". Noelle said, "'a've just never shot someone who was kneeling or that, sir".

His face softened a little.

"That's fine, Nelly. You completed the mission, that's all we wanted".

"Can 'a say something, sir?"

Speirs nodded, "you can".

Noelle rubbed the back of her neck, "'a didn't want a shitty person thinking 'a was bad".

"I understand, Nelly". Speirs said softly, "but do you understand why these people have to be killed?"

"'Cause they killed millions of innocent people, sir".

"That's right". He said, "the sooner they're gone, the cleaner the earth is. And maybe one day, the survivors of those camps will enjoy life again".

Noelle clenched her jaw, "you're right, sir".

"You know what Major Winters said to be the night after we discovered that camp?"

She shook her head.

"He said, now I know why we're fighting".

Noelle blinked, that made a lot of sense.

In so many more ways, than Speirs or anyone else, would understand.


	43. Chapter 43

"Jan's dead, Nelly".

She didn't want to hear that.

Noelle couldn't believe it.

A guy from her squad was dead?

She looked over at the ambulance, where Janovec's body was being placed into the back. Webster had gone down to the crossroads, relieved Janovec and while on the road, the jeep hit a log and Janovec smashed his head in from the crash, killing him almost instantly.

Winters and Speirs were by the ambulance.

Noelle looked back at Webster.

"'Awright, Web". She said quietly, "go back home, get some rest".

Webster sighed quietly and nodded, before walking off.

When he left, Noelle ran a hand down her face and walked over towards the ambulance.

Jesus, she couldn't believe it.

"Did you talk with Private Webster?" Speirs asked.

Noelle nodded, "'a'll give him a few minutes alone, sir".

It wasn't good, Janovec dying, completely out of the blue and out of combat was a shock. It made her realise that they were unsafe and would need to walk carefully, no matter what they were doing or where they were. It wasn't as serious as being out in combat, but Noelle had to remind her squad that night to be careful and most importantly, drink responsibly.

Which was good, the majority of Easy were responsible when drinking.

They didn't drink while on duty, they didn't drink and drive.

The same couldn't be said about other troopers.

One of the worst nights of Noelle's life happened when it rained.

She and Grant were driving back to the house, after he had come to collect her once her shift at the crossroads had been completed. They had a nice conversation, Grant was cheering her up after she lost Janovec not too long ago and he tried to give her hope in regard to her and Malarkey.

"Nelly, he'd be crazy not to pick you".

"'A don't know, Chuck". She said, "maybe he needs a girl who doesn't have battle scars".

Grant shrugged, "maybe you don't want him, Nelly".

"Aye, 'a do!"

He grinned, "yeah? You don't seem convincing".

She chuckled, "Chuck, stop it".

Smiling still, Grant continued to drive them down the road.

Noelle looked back and saw a red-light blink from the radio.

"These batteries are shit, Chuck".

"Running low again?"

"Aye, 'a'll turn it off for the now".

"Good idea". He said, "preserve it".

Noelle reached over and turned it off, "eh?"

He grinned, "uh – save the battery".

She turned back around, "oh, 'a didn't-"

"oh, shit". Grant soon whispered, slowing the vehicle down.

Noelle frowned and faced the front.

** Bang! **

One single shot ran out.

Her eyes widened, "oh, no…".

** Bang! **

Then came another shot.

Grant skidded the jeep to a halt, Noelle grabbed her rifle.

The pair of them jumped out of the jeep and saw one very drunk trooper, with a dead British Sargent, a Major and, two dead Germans. Noelle was stunned, how did that one drunk trooper, manage to kill four soldiers. It didn't make any sense to her. But for that time, during their run towards the scene, Noelle was trying to figure out what they should do with him. How dangerous was this guy going to be? Should she just shoot him? What was their plan?

And it all happened so quickly.

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Grant was in front of her.

The drunk trooper spotted him, raised his gun and fired.

** Bang! **

The bullet went into Grant's head, delving into his brain.

The Staff Sargent came tumbling down on the ground and Noelle got down with him.

He was dead, he had to have been dead.

Noelle was shaking her head, tears blinding her eyes.

And, in a fit of rage and grief, she shot out towards the drunken bastard.

But through her tears, her target was way off, and she missed him.

The drunk ran, sprinting and stumbling down the road.

Noelle dropped her rifle and placed a hand on Grant's wounded head, the other going onto his neck, though, she didn't expect to feel anything. Only, she did. He was still alive. Noelle couldn't believe, how the hell was he still alive?!

But it didn't matter, Grant just needed to stay alive.

Getting onto her feet, she ran back towards the jeep and turned on the radio.

She picked it up and ran back over to her friend, placing his head on her lap.

Noelle placed the radio to her ear, receiving nothing by white noise.

"Fuck – work!" She yelled, pulling it away from her ear, to turn the knobs.

While she was doing this, she kept a hand pressed up against Grant's wound.

The blood was pouring out of him, her hand wasn't doing anything.

Placing the radio down, Noelle took off her jacket and carefully wrapped it around his head. She picked up the radio again and pressed it up against her ear. Noelle wasn't hearing white noise anymore, just a small crackle. She had a signal. That was lucky, especially down on this road.

"Easy red, Easy red. This is Nelly".

There was a few painfully long seconds before someone picked up.

"Easy red, go".

Noelle sighed, "message, over".

"Admit message, over".

"Chuck's been shot". She said, voice breaking with tears. "In the head…the guy killed four others as well but – but Chuck's still breathing, over".

Again, there was a few seconds of silence.

"Your position, over".

Noelle sniffed, "eh – crossroads".

"We're coming to you, over".

"Okay. Nelly, out".

Noelle put the radio down and carefully cradled Grant's head on her lap.

"You're 'gonna be 'awright, Chuck. 'A'll look after you".

It was horrible.

All she could do was wait and hope someone would arrive soon.

Noelle couldn't carry Grant back to the jeep, she was scared she'd worsen his wound. They'd need a stretcher to move him out of here. Noelle had seen a lot of wounded men in her life, but she had never seen a man get shot in the head and who was still breathing after.

Grant was one of the strongest men she had ever met.

Noelle was only alone for a few minutes before Speirs and Foley arrived.

The pair of them ran over to the scene, carrying a stretcher.

She had never been so relieved to see Speirs and Foley in her life.

They got Grant onto the jeep and raced over to the regimental aid station, with Foley driving them, speeding along the road. Each minute to pass, was horrible, if Grant was going to survive this, they'd need to hurry up and do everything as quickly as possible.

However, the doctor told them Grant had;

"no hope".

"Bullshit". Speirs said, "Foley, Nelly – let's go".

So, they got back into that jeep.

"Where to?"

"Saalfelden, there's a German specialist out there who will help".

Noelle was sitting in the back with Grant, her jacket under his head, while a bandage was wrapped tightly around his wound. He was going to need a surgeon, one who cut into brains for a living, hence why Speirs had told Foley to take them to Saalfelden.

Noelle kept her head on Grant's chest, just to hear his heart beat.

She did this throughout the entire journey.

They stopped outside a house, Speirs got out and knocked on the door.

Out came a small man, with round glasses.

He was in the middle of putting on his dressing gown, when Speirs took his arm and pulled him towards Grant.

"Save him". He demanded.

The surgeon cleared his throat and walked over to Grant.

He carefully peeled back the bandage.

"He is alive".

Noelle nodded, "we know".

The surgeon looked over at Speirs, "I will take him to my hospital, and I will operate on him immediately".

The surgeon sat on Grant's opposite side, placing his fingers lightly against his wrist.

Foley started the engine and drove off out of the street.

When they reached the hospital, Grant was whisked away from them.

Noelle sat down on the floor, feeling weak.

She was relieved, anxious and angry all at the same time.

_ What a nightmare. _

Speirs and Noelle didn't want to leave.

They had to stay until they found out if Grant would make it.

Foley had taken the jeep back, wanting to inform the others.

Speirs told one guy from Easy, he ordered them to round everyone up and to hunt for the guy who shot Grant. Easy weren't allowed to kill him, Speirs wanted him back alive. Easy were going to have control that angry voice inside their heads, just to keep that idiot alive.

Speirs lit up another cigarette.

Noelle lightly bumped her head against the wall again.

Every few minutes a nurse would come by and ask them again if they'd like anything to drink. She didn't have whiskey or alcohol, just tea or coffee, Noelle and Speirs refused the offer every time she asked them.

They sat in silence for the entire operation.

Noelle was afraid to open her mouth, in case she screamed.

But when those doors opened, and the doctor appeared.

They both got onto their feet.

"Your friend will live".

Noelle closed her eyes, shoulders sinking into her body.

Speirs shook the man's hand, "thank you".

"Yes, he was very remarkable". He told him, "such a strong man".

They both walked out of the hospital, Speirs didn't know how they were going to get back to the town, Foley had taken the jeep. It appeared they didn't think that far ahead. But Noelle didn't care, her friend was going to live. Not only because the doctor had saved them but because Speirs refused to give up on Grant.

"Well, Nelly…looks like we're walking".

Noelle wrapped her arms around herself.

It was still raining but they had been through a lot worse than some wet rain.

"They've probably tracked him down by now". Speirs muttered, "four others he killed?"

Noelle nodded.

"Jesus Christ". He sighed, "I hope they've kept him alive".

They walked down the street, at a quick pace.

Speirs and Noelle needed to get back into town and let the others know Grant was going to live. Besides, if they left it any longer, that drunk trooper might have been dead by the time they got back.

"What's the deal with you and Don?"

Noelle frowned, a little surprised by the question.

Speirs sighed, "what? You think you could keep that a secret?"

She swallowed, "eh – 'am 'no sure, sir. He's got something going with a girl back home".

He looked at her, "and you're okay with this?"

Noelle shrugged, "'am happy with the way things are the now".

"So, when you all leave, what if he chooses this other girl?"

"Well…then that's that, sir". Noelle said, "'a've got plans of my own".

"Oh? What are those plans?"

Her lips twitched, "Lieutenant Lipton invited me to live with him".

Speirs smiled a little, "that was…that was nice of him, Nelly".

"It was, sir". Noelle said quietly, "but 'a'll have to say no".

"What? Why?"

"Cause, sir…he's got a wife and that". She said softly, "it wouldn't be right for me to pop in".

Speirs looked back in front of him.

"So, what will you do, Nelly?"

Noelle was quiet for a few moments.

"A'll jump into the Pacific with my friends, sir".

…

The drunk guy was from I Company.

A few guys from Easy had found him trying to rape an Austrian girl.

Speirs knocked him about, slamming the back of his gun into his face.

Noelle stepped in front of him, looking down at the troopers beaten and bruised face. Her friends had almost knocked him out, he looked about ready to fall asleep. Rubbing her lips together, she very carefully took the gun from Speirs hand and placed it between his eyes.

"Nelly". Malarkey said quietly, "don't do it, darling".

"Shut up, Donnie". She whispered, "he about killed Chuck".

"Yeah, we know". He said, "but he's 'gonna live and you'll have to live with this for the rest of your life".

Speirs looked down at her, watching while her eyes tried to work out what to do. He could see a series of emotions on her face, all of which went straight back to anger. But then, her eyes took a turn and they filled with tears. Her bottom lip quivered, and her hands started to shake.

"'A couldn't kill that monster in the cabin". She croaked, while a tear rolled down her cheek.

Noelle sniffed, teary eyes never leaving the drunk man in front of her.

"So, 'a've to kill this monster".

"No, you don't have to do anything". Speirs told her quietly, "lower my weapon, Sargent. Take a step outside".

The room was very quiet.

No one made a sound, while Noelle was torn.

It would have been easy to kill him out in combat.

But the war was over in Europe. Why should she kill someone else?

Letting out a shaky breath, Noelle lowered the gun and handed it back to Speirs.

Turning around, she walked out of the room and headed outside the house.

What happened to that trooper now, Noelle didn't care.

Grant was going to live, that's all she cared about.

Maybe she was tired of war now. At nineteen, maybe she was already wanting to retire from the army. She had seen so many friends die and get wounded. She had seen her friends reach their breaking point, crack under pressure. She had seen the fear in their eyes, while they clung together during a shelling, with only a hole in the ground to protect them.

But she had seen them be promoted. She had seen them laugh until they couldn't breathe and feel proud of the men they had become since Toccoa. Under all the hardships from combat, out came the gold and they shone so brightly in her heart and they would forever lighten up the dark cloud that sometimes hung above her head.

And for the friends Noelle would never meet again in this life, she'd spent the rest of her days making them proud. And she'd spend every waking moment missing them. Because they deserved to be missed and they deserved to be thought about. Noelle was going to miss them every single day and she wasn't sure how she'd cope with all that grief.

"Nelly".

Noelle bit down on her lip.

Malarkey walked over to her, "you did the right thing".

She looked up towards the heavy sky.

"Donnie, you deserve to live normal".

He frowned, "what do you mean, Nelly?"

Noelle turned around and faced him, "you should marry Bernice".

Malarkey's face fell a little.

"'Cause you don't want me there, Donnie". Noelle said, "a'll just remind you of all this and you don't deserve that".

"I might need you".

She shook her head, "you'll be 'awright without me, Donnie".

Malarkey closed the distance between them, "will you?"

Noelle looked at him, searching his eyes.

"'A don't know, Donnie". She admitted quietly, "but 'a just need to – 'a just need to forget about it too, 'a think".

Malarkey sighed, "God, Nelly…it took us almost a year to kiss".

Noelle smiled a little, "worth it though, eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose…".

She placed her hand on the side of his face.

"A'll love you always, Donnie". She said, "and you're 'gonna be 'awright".

Malarkey didn't know what else to say, so he pulled her into a tight embrace.

They stayed locked in each other's arms for a few minutes, while the rain poured down on them. It was comforting and sad. But Noelle knew it was the right thing to do. Kissing Malarkey was the right thing to do as well because she loved him, and Noelle wanted her first kiss to be with the person she loved the most in the world.

And no matter what happened.

Malarkey would always be her Donnie.

…

A few mornings after, Talbert demoted himself from 1st Sargent and took over 2nd Platoon.

They were still training hard for the up and coming jump into the Pacific.

Noelle had received a bit of news from home that morning, her Uncle had died.

He had left her a bit of money, a lot of money actually and it was waiting for her back in Scotland, sitting safely in a bank. That took care of a lot of things for Noelle, she might end up moving back home and she might just buy a piece of land for herself.

While she tried to process that huge sum of money, Malarkey soon walked up to her.

"Nelly?"

Looking up from the letter, Noelle noticed that he had all his bags.

"Are you running away, Donnie?"

Malarkey smiled a little, "no…well, I'm leaving".

Her face fell.

"Winters picked me to be a technical advisor for an Airborne display in Paris".

It was strange, on one hand, Noelle was so happy that Malarkey wouldn't be with them during their jump into the Pacific but on the other hand, she was going to miss him a lot. After everything they had been through, Malarkey was finally leaving the war, once and for all. Which meant he was leaving Noelle and his friends behind.

"He's coming to pick me up…will you come and say goodbye?"

"Of course". Noelle whispered, "I'll come, Donnie".

Winters picked them up in a command car.

On the way, they stopped at division for some petrol.

They cut the engine and waited for someone to come out with the fuel.

But like a slap to the face, from utter shock, it was Sobel.

Winters must have known because he said to them, "watch who comes".

Sobel noticed the two Sargent's sitting in the car first, not Winters.

"You Malarkey?"

He nodded.

"Stewart?" Sobel looked stunned at the pair of them.

Noelle nodded.

He hummed, "looks like you've done some things since I last saw you both".

Malarkey and Noelle looked at each other, tiny smiles playing on their lips.

And Sobel was about to leave, until Winters cleared his throat.

"Don't you salute a superior officer?"

Sobel froze, staring blankly at the man.

"You're not saluting the man, you're saluting the rank". Winters told him.

Sobel whipped out the fastest salute you'd ever seen and scurried off.

Noelle smiled, looking over at Malarkey and then Winters.

"A've always wanted to see that, sir".

Chuckling quietly, Winters started up the engine and drove off.

This drive to the airport was the strangest moment of Malarkey's life.

Winters was driving him away from war, but he'd be leaving his best friend behind.

Rolling down his window, he stuck his out and enjoyed the warm breeze, already smelling those summer blackberries in Oregon. Noelle watched him from the back, a soft smile on her lips. She was happy to be along for the ride, though the war might not have been over for her just yet, she knew Malarkey deserved this more than anyone.

When they reached the airport, they all got out of the car.

Malarkey had his bags by his legs.

He shook hands with Winters.

"Thank you, sir, for everything".

Winters smiled, "I'm proud of you, Don. Enjoy the rest of your life in peace".

Malarkey took in a deep breath and soon stood before Noelle.

For a few moments, all they could do was stare at each other.

They could only think back to when they first met.

How Malarkey saw her as this annoying kid, who wouldn't leave him alone. But then how they bonded so much over training, especially when she came back home with him and met his family, who adored her. And then all those hardships they faced together in combat. Meeting in Normandy, holding each other in Veghel, Bastonge. Grieving with one another when they lost Muck and Penkala. It had been a long road.

"This my last goodbye to you, Donnie". Noelle said, "'cause when 'a see you again, it'll be a hello and 'a'll never say goodbye again, 'a promise".

Malarkey closed his eyes, when he felt tears.

"Shit, Nelly". He whispered, "I don't know how to – how the hell do I leave you, huh?"

Her smile wavered a little, but she had to remain strong.

"Get on that plane". She said, "go home and see your family, Donnie".

Malarkey rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

He cleared his throat, opening his eyes again.

They loved each other and they were going to miss the hell out of each other.

But they didn't have to say what they already knew.

"Thank you".

Those two words, they meant a lot.

Malarkey pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the side of her head.

She didn't want him to leave, not once she was in his arms.

And that embrace lasted until Malarkey only had ten minutes to spare.

It was their longest hold because it was their last goodbye.

The two friends pulled apart, eyes swimming with tears.

Noelle gave him a nod, "goodbye, Donnie".

Malarkey sighed, "farewell, Noelle Stewart".

She leaned against the side of the car, watching him walk away.

Noelle felt her heart squeeze and her stomach hurt.

Because there went her Donnie. And she didn't know when they'd see each other again.

…

The day's that followed Malarkey leaving were a blur to Noelle.

A lot of guys from Normandy were leaving, they called them, the High-Point men.

It the middle of July, every single man from Normandy were going home.

They were being transferred to the 501st in Berchtesgaden, who were inactive, and were to serve as transport, to take all the Normandy guys back to the United States, to be formally discharged from the army. It was very strange to be leaving, Easy Company were breaking up, the guys who were staying behind, they were being transferred to Joigny France, where they'd join the 82nd in Berlin.

Noelle felt sad to be leaving what was left of her squad.

She was sad to be leaving Speirs, Nixon and Welsh.

And she was sad to leave Winters.

Noelle said a long goodbye to Heffron, Eddie and Webster.

She hugged the three of them tightly and took note of their addresses and home numbers.

"I'll call you all". Noelle promised them, "you's all better answer".

Heffron smiled, "we will, Nelly".

"'Awright". Noelle said, while picking up her bag. "'A'll - eh – a'll see you's around then".

"And, Nelly". Heffron added, before she could leave. "I couldn't have picked a better squad leader than you when Toye left".

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Noelle nodded.

"A'll see you's around".

…

She wanted to say goodbye to Winters.

Though, Noelle wasn't quite sure how.

It was very odd.

Noelle knocked on his door and walked inside, finding the man standing by his desk.

She took off her cap and placed it into her pocket.

"Hi, sir".

Winters smiled when he looked at her.

"Well, Nelly". He said, "I suppose you're heading off now?"

She nodded, "aye, 'a've to get the plane back to England, sir. 'Cause 'am 'no heading back to America".

"You know what you're 'gonna do?" Winters asked, "you'll have somewhere to stay?"

Noelle nodded, with a tiny smile.

"'A've got a ton of money in the bank, 'am 'gonna buy a lot of horses, sir".

He smiled at that, the worry leaving his face.

"Oh, well, that's great, Nelly". He said, "I'm glad you've got a plan".

Rubbing her lips together, Noelle took in a deep breath.

"'A just – eh – 'a just wanted to thank you, sir". She said, "and 'a know you've heard that a lot this month but…'a figured another thank you couldn't hurt".

Winters smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"It's been…it's been the proudest moment of my life, having you as a leader, sir". She said, "and 'a'll always remember that when 'am in a shitty spot, a'll always remember to hang tough, sir".

Clearing his throat and blinking, Winters nodded.

"You've all done me proud". He said, "it's been an honourable experience watching you grow, Nelly Stewart".

She raised her hand to salute the Major, one last time but he took her hand instead.

"Now, Nelly". Winters said, "don't be stranger, alright? We might all live across the Atlantic, but I will see you again".

Noelle shook his hand, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I'll be seeing you, sir".

When Noelle left the HQ, she saw Lipton waiting outside for her.

With him was Speirs.

She put down her bag again, smiling up at the two officers.

"Nelly, if you need me, please give me a call, okay?" Lipton said to her, "if you're struggling, or just need someone to talk to, don't-"

"I'll call you, sir". She assured him softly, "'a promise".

Exhaling shakily, Lipton pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you, buddy". He said, "I'm proud of you, never forget that".

"'Am proud of you too, sir".

They pulled back, Lipton looked a little teary-eyed.

Noelle smiled and stood in front of Speirs next.

He stretched out his hand for a shake.

She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"You had us all scared, sir".

He snorted, "alright, Nelly…".

Noelle grinned, "but 'am 'no that feared of you anymore, sir".

Speirs smiled a little, "well, I'm glad, Nelly".

Her smile slowly left her face.

"Thanks for saving Grant and thanks for being a great leader, sir".

Speirs cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable by the compliments.

"Yes, well-"

But his sentence was cut short, when Noelle wrapped her arms around his waist.

His eyes widened.

Noelle smiled, face pressing up against his chest.

Slowly, Speirs wrapped his arms around her, giving her back a pat.

After a few more seconds, Noelle pulled back.

It was time to find home.


	44. AN

Well, that's another story done.

That's me got a fair few up on this site and sadly, that's my last one.

I'm kidding, it's not my last one.

I'll be adding a new story just shortly. I've had a few PMs of some amazing suggestions, which I'll be using.

Anyway, thanks for following along with Noelle. I've had a lot of fun writing her, she'd been an interesting girl.

And thank you everyone for reading and leaving feedback when you can, it means a lot to me.


	45. Epilogue

At one in the morning, Noelle was fast asleep.

She was tucked up in bed, not a care in the world.

Outside, there was the light tapping of the rain against her window, lulling her off into a wonderful slumber, while her dreams took her off into her greatest fantasies. Which mainly consisted of nicer things now, like riding horses through the fields, going to beach and eating all the chocolate and ice cream she could eat.

_ Brrrring. _

Her eyes snapped open, while the telephone beside her bed rang.

The cat lying above her head meowed.

Noelle sighed and reached over, picking up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"You have an incoming call".

Noelle closed her eyes, almost drifting back to sleep.

She didn't catch the last part.

"'Awright".

"Please hold while we connect you".

She yawned, "'awright".

Noelle might have dosed back off again, while she waited for whoever was trying to call her, speak from the other end of the line. It didn't even come into her head that it was one in the morning and whoever was calling, had probably not even realised the time.

"Nelly?"

Her eyes snapped open.

Noelle sat up, scaring her cat, who sooner jumped down from the bed.

"Aye?" She whispered.

"Do you know, how long I've been trying to get a hold of you? It's been two fucking years!"

Noelle swallowed, hand going over her mouth.

"Babe?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me".

"What are – how are you – what the fuck?"

Heffron laughed, "hey, are you surprised?"

"You fucking better believe it". Noelle said, with a tiny huff. "Babe, 'a haven't heard anything from anyone! 'A lost everyone's numbers on that stupid plane when 'a was coming home".

"Nelly, you 'ain't changed a bit, have you?"

She snorted softly, "not really, no".

Heffron then said, "hope I didn't wake you".

"Aye – it's one in the fucking morning over here!" Noelle said, "'a almost had a heart attack when 'a heard that bloody phone going".

He laughed again, "yeah? Bet that woke you up real good, huh?"

She chuckled lightly, "this is pure wizard, Babe".

"It is". He said, "look, we're having this reunion, Bill organized it-"

"Bill?!" Noelle exclaimed, "he's 'awright?"

"Shit, Nelly". Heffron muttered, "watch my fucking ears, huh?"

She smiled, "sorry, Babe".

Heffron sighed, "anyways, all the fellas are 'gonna be there. Winters is even coming to this one, so, you've 'gotta come, alright?"

Noelle rubbed her lips together.

She reached over and turned on the light, looking over at her calendar.

"Let me guess…June 6th?"

"That's right, Nelly".

She could hear the soft smile in his voice.

Noelle bit down on her lip.

"Nelly, just come". Heffron said, "alright? I'll get you at the airport, just give me a time".

"Babe, 'am-"

"look, you can arrive a day early. Stay with me or Bill, huh? We don't mind at all, Nelly".

She snorted softly, shaking her head.

"Fine". Noelle said, "'a'll be there".

Of course, there was a few things to sort out before she embarked on her journey.

First, she needed to hire someone to watch her house and her pets.

Her two cats would need to be looked after and she managed to find a young couple to lease the house while Noelle stayed in America for a while.

Next, she needed two extra hands to look after her horses.

She appointed her top stable-hand to run the business while she was gone.

He was an army veteran as well, a Navy guy.

Most of her clients were veterans, that's how she paid the bills and kept the horses.

Thirdly, she needed to book her flight tickets.

Which was easy, considering she could do it all over the phone.

And lastly, Noelle packed her clothes.

The only part of her uniform she took was her jump wings. Noelle found it very hard to even look at her old uniform, it gave her a lot of stress. She kept it hidden, neatly folded in a box, which lay in the back of her wardrobe. But her jump wings, she could take.

When everything was packed up, Noelle left her farm on the 4th of July and headed towards London Heathrow airport. After coming back home, she vowed never to step foot on a plane again but for her friends, she could make another trip, just to see them again.

Two years it had been since she last saw them.

And in two years, Noelle had done so much.

When she arrived back in Scotland, she was homeless.

So, she went straight to the bank and collected the money her uncle left.

Noelle rented a house and bought a plot of land, sitting on the outskirts of Dunfermline town. She bought fifteen acres of land and bought a further fifteen more. She built herself a small cottage, a large barn and a block of stables. She divided the land up, created large fields for the horses and converted the forest into a great place for taking out rides. At the start, she used the place for people to rent horses to go out for rides and then, she expanded her business and built four little cabins at the bottom of her land, close to a pond. From there, she created jobs for men who couldn't find work after the war and found one man who started to teach people how to ride.

Noelle had created a riding school.

And she rented out those cabins as holiday homes for families and people who were sick of the city. The majority of these people were army veterans, who'd take their families on quiet weekends away. It was self-catering but Noelle cleaned those cabins and changed the sheets every morning, so they'd come back from their rides to a nice clean place. She loved her business, it was Noelle's growing baby.

She never met anyone, she didn't fall in love and Noelle was too busy to be thinking about marriage. Besides, she never stopped thinking about Malarkey. Out of all the phone numbers she had lost on that plane, Malarkey's remained with her and Noelle didn't try to call him once. It would have been too painful for her but the amount of times she wanted to pick up that phone, just to hear his voice, was an ever-growing urge.

When Noelle landed in New York, she walked over to a man who was pushing all their luggage out of the plane. Noelle tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and faced her.

"What?"

"Where's South Philly, mister?"

He sighed, "Jesus, alright, listen in, huh? Get a cab and get out of my face".

Noelle grinned, "feels good to be back".

…

The first person she saw was Heffron.

Noelle arrived at Mayfair, Philadelphia.

Apparently, from Mayfair, it was a short walk to Bill's place, where he and his wife Frannie and three-month-old son, Gene, lived. And she quite liked Philadelphia, though, it was strange being back in America again, after over three years.

"Nelly!"

Noelle grinned and walked over to him.

"Hey, Babe!"

"Look at you-"

"where's your uniform-"

"man, you look weird".

They both hugged each other, happy to see one another again.

It felt like she never left Heffron, the pair of them got to talking like they would have done back in Easy, like they were kids again. Noelle was twenty-one now, Heffron was twenty-four. But at that moment, they were eighteen again.

And for three minutes, they didn't shut up.

"So, we walking or something?"

Heffron smiled, "actually, I got us a ride".

"Aw, you drive? That's decent, Babe. 'A've got myself ride back home, it's a-"

"nah, I ain't driving Nelly". Heffron said, "but he is".

Heffron gave a nod, across the street.

Noelle frowned and followed his gesture.

And her whole body froze.

She didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Is that-"

"it is".

Noelle swallowed, her legs shook a little.

"Fuck…Jesus".

Heffron grabbed her arm, "okay, Nelly?"

"'A mean…'a knew 'a was 'gonna see him but – shit, it just feels so fucking good to see him".

"Get over here, you stupid mick!"

Noelle choked out this half laugh, half sob.

And not knowing what else to do, she followed her reaction and ran across that street. Guarnere had an artificial leg, he was standing on both feet and he was looking great, the best.

He looked perfect.

When she reached Guarnere, Noelle pulled him into this tight hug.

"Oh, you're a fucking arse, Bill!"

He chuckled, hugging her back.

"I know, Nelly. I'm such an ass". Guarnere smiled, "I'm glad you're here, Nelly".

Pulling back, Noelle looked up at him.

"Bill…'am just happy to be here and that".

Smiling more, he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright, Nelly, get in – you're 'gonna meet my son and my Frannie".

They all got into the car, Noelle sat in the front, while Heffron and Guarnere told her about South Philly, pointing out places where they'd play craps, where they used to work and where Heffron currently worked. It was a very nice tour, Noelle was happy to see these places, after them telling her about them back in training.

"You get any free stuff?" Heffron asked her, "we'd get free beers down at the locals".

She shook her head, "nah, 'a sort of built my empire".

Guarnere pulled an amused face, "what?"

"My business, Bill". Noelle said, "'a run a horse-riding school and holiday cabins".

He shook his head, "Jesus, Nelly…and you used to call yourself stupid, huh? Look what you fucking did…man, I'm proud of you".

Heffron leaned forwards, "you married?"

She snorted, "fuck no".

"No?"

Noelle sighed, "no time, Babe". She said, "besides, 'a've got my horses and that, 'am married to my work, I guess. And 'a've got my two cats, 'a fucking love those cats".

Guarnere and Heffron laughed.

"You're crazy, Nelly".

Smiling a little, she asked, "so, who's going then?"

"We 'wanna surprise you". Heffron said.

"Fuck sake, Babe". She mumbled, "'a almost fell apart when 'a saw you and Bill".

Guarnere smiled, "you'll be fine, Nelly. It's just us, huh?"

"No just about it, Bill". Noelle said, "you lot mean loads to me still".

Guarnere lived on 17th street and McKean. It wasn't a long drive from Mayfair, they were back at his place in just under twenty minutes. The three of them walked up the steps and inside an apartment complex, where his wife Frannie was waiting for them, holding this little baby in her arms. Noelle almost lost it again.

"I can't believe my friend has a baby".

Guarnere smiled and clapped her shoulder, "he's perfect, huh?"

Frannie gave her a kind smile, "you 'wanna hold him?"

The smile fell from Noelle's face, "nah, 'a'll drop him or something".

Heffron chuckled, "Nelly, sit down and hold him".

Sighing, she looked up at Guarnere who smiled back at her.

"You've 'gotta hold him, Nelly".

"Aye, 'awright then".

Noelle was sitting on the couch, Frannie sat next to her and placed the little baby in her arms, so he was resting on her lap. For the first few seconds, Noelle was inwardly screaming in panic, but then little Gene opened his eyes and stared at her and Noelle's heart melted.

"Aw, he's looking at me, Bill".

"See? He loves his Aunt Nelly".

Noelle smiled, "that's right, Gene. 'Am your Aunt now and 'am 'gonna spoil you rotten. Here, 'a'll even get you a pony, eh? How about that?"

Guarnere shook his head, "Nelly, if you get him a pony, I'll kick your ass".

She sighed, "'awright, then a'll get you a cat. You'll love cats".

"Quit buying my kid animals, Nelly".

"I've always wanted a cat, Bill". Frannie said.

Guarnere sighed, "see what you've done, Nelly? You've only been here five minutes and this place is turning into Noah's Goddamn arc".

Noelle was still smiling at little Gene, "aw, Gene…your dads funny, eh? He probably thinks 'am just kidding him on too, but 'am 'no. You're 'gonna get all these animals".

For the majority of the night, Noelle kept on trying to find out who was coming.

She only knew Winters was going to be there, that was it.

"Do we still call them sir?"

Heffron laughed, "no, Nelly. We ain't in the army".

The three of them were sitting in a bar, right across the street from Guarnere's house.

It was a nice night, they didn't plan on drinking much.

Noelle smiled, "here, Bill?"

"What?"

"Did Babe tell you what we did in Germany?"

Guarnere shook his head, "what'd you do?"

"We trashed the place". Noelle said, "got plastered and destroyed the house. We tore about my bed and 'a had to sleep on mattress on the ground".

He laughed, "well, I'm glad I had that influence over you".

She laughed, "we even had this race with motorbikes".

"Jesus, Nelly". Guarnere grinned.

If they were to ever bring up war, they'd talk about the wild times. The drunken nights. They brought up their times in London, back in Mourmelon, stuff that made them laugh. They never once talked about combat or the guys they lost. It was still hard to talk about them.

"Me and Frannie booked this large hall in the hotel".

Guarnere was explaining to Noelle about the 6th.

"We'll get to New York tomorrow, spend two nights in the hotel".

"Sounds good". Noelle said, "you get a band?"

Guarnere snorted, "we ain't made of money, Nelly".

She smiled a little, "'a know, Bill".

"We got a player with speakers". Heffron said, "all of the hits will be playing".

"Got a bar too". Guarnere said, "plenty of alcohol".

"Cool". Noelle said, "who's coming?"

They both laughed.

"Nice try, Nelly".

…

The next day, the three of them drove into New York and arrived at the hotel by late afternoon.

Noelle's nerves were at an all time high.

When she got into her room, Noelle spent a lot of time pacing.

She was anxious to see all her friends again and Malarkey, if he was going to be there. Sighing shakily, Noelle pulled out the dress from her bag. It was a blue dress, with white sleeve caps, with a flared skirt with a fitting bodice with a white belt around the waist. It had a scoop neck with a white Peter Pan collar, and it was made of knit acquired fabric. It was a lovely dress, the most beautiful item of clothing Noelle had, and she purchased it for this occasion. On her collar, she had pinned on her jump wings.

Noelle sectioned off her hair, putting one half up into a high pony-tail, while the other half stayed down, curl towards her waist. She didn't put on any make-up because she didn't own any, nor did she know how to apply the stuff. It was too complicated. The dress, shoes and hair would have to do. And when she was dressed, Noelle stood in front of the mirror, not quite believing the young woman staring back at her.

It was a lonely and long walk towards the hall.

Noelle walked down the stairs and walked towards the double-doors.

She could hear the music, which drowned out the talking coming from inside.

Feeling her heart thump inside her throat, she was reminded of the first time she stepped off that shit in Brooklyn, heading off into the unknown. Noelle didn't know if she'd make any friends that day, she didn't think they liked her for the first few months. Taking in a deep breath, Noelle pushed open the doors and stepped inside the hall.

Standing near the entrance was Guarnere who was smiling so widely at her.

"Nelly Stewart". He said, "you took my Goddamn breath away".

She gave him a nervous sort of smile, "'am scared".

Frowning a little, Guarnere took her arm, "it's 'gonna be alright, Nelly".

Letting out a breath, she gave him a nod and they walked further into the room.

She saw a few of the guys, Smokey, Carson, Luz, Christenson and Bain.

And then, Noelle saw Popeye, Roe and Ralph Spina.

"That can't be Thumper".

Noelle stopped breathing and stopped walking.

Guarnere gave her a tiny smile and squeezed her arm.

"Oh, Thumper…look at you".

Seeing Buck again, it was almost like seeing a ghost.

Noelle had to blink a few times, just to be really sure she was actually seeing him.

But there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Jesus, Thumper". He said, "look at you, huh? God, you look beautiful".

Noelle was still staring up at him, utterly shocked.

Buck smiled, "I'm sorry, Thumper". He said quietly, "I didn't mean to frighten you".

"Well, if she's scared of you…then she sure is 'gonna drop when she see's me".

Noelle pressed her hands over her face.

"Fucking hell". She whispered.

Noelle shook her head.

"No – no, you don't get to…". Noelle still had her face covered, trying to control every single screaming emotion in her body. "A can't fucking look". She said, "'a can't".

They felt bad for her because they had done this before, this was all new for Noelle, seeing all the guys again. And she was shocked to hear Buck, but she almost fell to the ground when Toye's voice came after. Because that was her squad leader, she had saw him in the woods, half his leg missing and now, he was there, right next to her again.

"I'm okay, kid". Toye told her quietly, "hey – come on, look at me".

Slowly, she removed her hands from her face.

Noelle looked up at him.

Toye smiled, "well, kid…I 'gotta say, you scrub up well, huh?"

She drew in another breath.

"And I've 'gotta say I'm proud, Nelly". Toye then added, "you know why, right?"

It was very overwhelming.

But she had to get a grip.

Noelle smiled, ever so slightly.

"'A knew 'a'd see you's again".

Toye brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "you didn't write to me".

She choked out a tiny laugh, "'am sorry". Noelle croaked, "'a just – 'am shit at writing".

He chuckled softly, "me too, Nelly".

It was like she had died and gone to heaven, with seeing all her friends again.

Even seeing Winters and Nixon was emotional for Noelle.

And it was like being welcomed home, when they both hugged her tightly.

Lipton was very emotional when he saw Noelle again and when he started crying a little, she almost crumbled and broke down.

"Nelly, you look lovely". He said, while hugging her. "I'm so happy you're here, we were worried".

"'A didn't even know, Carwood 'bout these".

Lipton pulled back and smiled at her, "well, you're here now, huh? It sure feels great".

Noelle smiled, eyes still shinning with tears.

"'A missed you". She whispered, "all of you…'a just didn't know how much 'till 'a saw you".

Lipton cleared his throat, "listen – uh – Don's here".

Noelle felt something twist in her gut.

"Where-"

"he's married, Nelly". Lipton warned her softly, "to a girl called Irene".

She shook her head, "'a don't care, where's my friend?"

He smiled and took her hand, "this way".

When Malarkey saw Noelle again, it was like they had never been apart.

They ran into each other's arm, hugging and holding onto one another for dear life.

Noelle knew why she loved him so much, going back into his arms, was the closest to safe she had ever felt. But Malarkey was married, Noelle knew her feelings for him could always remain strong but could never reach to romance. And it wasn't sad because he was happy, and she was happy. The pair of them were comfortable living in peace, just not together.

"Nelly". Malarkey whispered, "you look so beautiful".

Noelle sniffed, "everyone say's that".

"That's cause it's true".

They pulled back, he kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Noelle frowned, staring at him.

"Donnie…'a didn't know what to say".

Smiling sadly, he took her hands. "That's alright, Nelly.

"Are you still my best friend?"

Malarkey shed a few tears.

"Nelly, you'll always be my best friend".

The hardest part was saying goodbye once again.

Noelle had to leave the next morning and they all decided to wave her goodbye at the airport this time, not just Heffron and Guarnere, everyone was there. Well, everyone expect Speirs. Noelle figured he was busy with his son and wife. They all each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Noelle was almost in tears, this wouldn't be forever. She'd be at the next reunion and the next. Guarnare was to organize them, she had no choice but to be there. It had been the greatest relief of her life to see her friends who had been so badly wounded, looking well again.

"'Awright". She croaked, wiping her eyes quickly.

Noelle cleared her throat.

"'A'll see you's around".

She picked up her bag.

"And – eh – it's been wizard. Thanks for sticking my me".

…

It was a busy year.

Noelle had to build two extra cabins, just to accommodate more guests.

And while she was trying to work out where to put everyone, with stacks of paper scattered all around her, someone walked into the reception shed and Noelle could have cursed.

"Aye – hang on, 'awright?" She mumbled, without looking up.

"Is that really the greeting I'm getting?"

Noelle stilled, eyes widening.

"I thought this was the reception? I must have the wrong place, Noelle Stewart".

Slowly, she looked up.

"Sir?"

"I'm not your Company Commander anymore, Nelly".

It was Speirs.

Noelle blinked a few times.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Eh – you needing a cabin or that?" She asked, still not quite believing this.

Speirs smiled, "I was…but it looks like you have no room".

Noelle shook her head, "I have a guest bedroom in my house".

"Nelly, you-"

"please". She said quietly, "just take it, sir – 'a mean, Ron".

He smiled again and nodded, "alright, sure".

"And you don't have to pay or that". She quickly added, "you're my friend…so, aye".

Speirs continued to smile, "you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Aw, 'a don't know". Noelle mumbled, "'a got older".

He chuckled, "yeah, I suppose".

She smiled, "come on, 'a'll show you around".

Noelle gave him a tour around her many acres.

She showed him the horses, where they lived. She took him down towards the cabins, where all the horses' fields were. Speirs loved it and he was impressed that Noelle had managed to plan all this out since the war ended. It was paradise here, Speirs never wanted to leave. Noelle couldn't blame him, it was very quiet here and drama free. You'd have never known there was a war.

The pair of them sat down on a log, looking over the pond.

"I heard from Chuck". Speirs said quietly, "he's out of hospital".

Noelle looked up at him.

He sighed, "but he's suffering from brain damage". Speirs shook his head, "I still can't believe that happened, Nelly. I'll never forget receiving your call".

She rubbed her lips together, staring back out towards the pond.

Noelle wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's not always good when it's quiet". She whispered, "cause 'am always thinking about things".

Speirs nodded slowly.

"And 'a meant it". She added, "you did save him".

"No, the surgeon did".

"No, that's 'no all". Noelle argued softly, "you didn't give up on Chuck. Others might have".

Speirs frowned a little, "would you have?"

"Fuck no".

His lips twitched.

"'A still think about them". Noelle whispered, "every day…'a wonder what they would have said when it all ended".

Speirs sighed quietly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I think they'd be extremely happy". He said, "to see the war end".

Noelle leaned into his side.

"Because you see places like this and you think, out of all of the crap in the world, there's some good in it that's still worth fighting for".

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Speirs sighed again, "I'm getting divorced".

Noelle frowned, "'am sorry".

He shook his head, "don't be, we want different things".

She nodded a little, "it's all?"

Pulling back ever so slightly, Speirs looked at her.

"No, I – uh – I wanted to see you".

Noelle smiled, "you did?"

He nodded, "yeah…well, when you left Easy – well, you've just been on my mind".

"'A've been busy-"

"don't worry". Speirs said to her softly, "let's just say I thought about you, for both of us".

Noelle's heart sped up at that.

It reminded her of something she said to Malarkey.

_ "'A'll love us, for both of us"._

Though there was a slight frown, she did smile.

Noelle placed her hand on the side of his face, "you should stay for a while".

Speirs nodded, "I'd like that".

And he did stay for a while. For over fifty years.


End file.
